Thrown to the Front Lines
by Dreamchylde
Summary: G1 2007 A young scientist & her project to help save lives becomes the target of evil alien robots. What happens when your comfortable life turns into a fight for survival & you're thrust into an intergalactic war of epic proportion? JazzxRachel fluff!
1. Chapter 1 Rachel

**Disclaimer:** Only Rachel and the NPC's of this story are mine, the Transformers belong to Hasbro and Takara.. Tho I wouldn't mind having Jazz and the Lambo-twins -grin-

**A/N:** This story starts out from the P.O.V of Rachel (mostly). Science-fiction with a healthy dose of romance and friendship. (fluff no slash) Jazz x Rachel (Rachel was independently rated an 18 on the Mary-Sue litmus test)

Rated **T **for a few strong curse words and graphic violence.

**Synopsis:** Rachel's work to help keep people safe, becomes the defining factor in a war that she was an unwilling participant in. She is forced to join up with the Autobots, a faction of aliens from the planet Cybertron, in a fight to save Earth and the universe from the Decepticons.

_'Thrown' is based off of the Generation 1 universe of Transformers but takes place in present day (2007). Jazz is still the white 935 Porsche with racing stripes. All the other Transformers are the same alternate forms except for Ratchet, Ironhide and Bee, I used their movieverse alternate forms. In the Gen 1 series, Ratchet was a tiny ugly white van type ambulance that looked like a bad repaint of the 'Mystery Machine' and Ironhide was the ugliest red minivan in the universe. Ratchet as the SAR HumVee makes more sense, period. Ironhide as the black Topkick from the movie is perfect, minus one -very- important detail, his trademark Southern Good ol' Boy Accent. And Bee as the Camero not only looks better, but fits better than the VW Bug. Plus, the whole Volkswagen doesn't make war toys ideology is subjective._

_I tried to keep as much of the original series mythology as possible, with as few writers prerogatives as I could. _

Story Arc 1

**Chapter 1 - Rachel**

My name is Rachel Milne. I am 24 years old and I lived just outside Kirtland National Labs in Oregon. I have two doctorates in Electrical Engineering and Supramolecular Chemistry and I graduated top of my class at MIT from which I was recruited by the Department of Defense. I have led a Nanotech project, which I created, for the past three years. This project was for the governments' war machine. I had created nanoparticals that when applied to any metal surface would make the material impervious to any damage, anything from as simple as rust to the shrapnel of IED's and to the heat of a nuclear explosion. This was to help keep US and Allied Troops safe from the insurgents in Baghdad and elsewhere in the Middle East. It was also to be used to make Kevlar armor impervious to the nefarious "cop killer" bullets. This is what I did up until a few months ago when my life turned into a fight for survival.

Let me start at the beginning when my car was stolen…

I was having a day where everything went wrong. My laptop hard drive died while I was trying to upload new schematics for the delivery mechanism of the nanoparticals. I then preceded to knock a coworkers coffee all over the keyboard as I attempted to plug the flash drive back-up into the console computer. Not having my laptop working I missed the email that was to update me on the change of time for a meeting with General Sellers. Fifteen minutes after I was supposed to show, a very agitated aide found me informing me of my absence at the meeting, and I had nothing to show the General because of the earlier mishaps in the day. By the end of the day from Hell, I dragged my weary self to the underground parking only to find that my Geo Metro was gone. Some higher power had it in for me. After I filled out the police report and called my insurance company I got to wait for 30 minutes for a cab to pick me up outside the security post.

It was 8:30 by the time I finally made it home in the suburbs out side of the labs. I threw everything on the table and slipped into the kitchen to pull out a bland frozen meal. All I wanted to do was shower and crawl into bed and forget that today ever happened.

I called in to work the next day telling my supervisor, Charlie that I had to meet with the insurance company and try to find me another mode of transportation. It was a 20-minute commute from my house to the labs, and paying for a cab fare both ways was impossible on my government salary. My insurance cut me a check for the cost of my Geo and caught a ride to the local Chevy dealership to find something to get me to work. The sales rep was nice to me and I guess realized that I was having a bad week so he didn't even attempt to hard sell me. We looked at the small fuel-efficient cars and I took a deep breath, zoning out for a moment while the rep went over how much money I could save by buying a hybrid. Looking idly around the lot, my eyes rested on the area where they kept the used cars. I pointed over to the area and asked the rep if we could look over there. He smiled at me and we walked over. As we walked through the maze of vehicles, I stopped at the front of a black and white Porsche that had caught my eye when I entered the lot. It had seen better days.

The salesman gave me a wink and another smile, "You've had one of those days it seems. Maybe a little splurging will make it better."

He patted the dusty car, "Granted this is an older 935, but it runs well."

I ran my hand over the hood of the car; it had been sitting outside awhile by the amount of dust on it. "How much?" I inquired.

He looked at me, "This car hasn't been on the lot for long, no one want to give it a second look because of the wear on the body, but it runs like a dream. And seeing as dejected as you look I'll knock 25 percent off the price and let you have it for $3500."

I looked at the car again thinking it didn't really fit my nerdy scientist self, but my inner voice told me to go for it. I could afford it and thought that maybe I did need a little self indulgence.

"You only live once, Rachel," I murmured to myself. I smiled at the sales rep, "I'll take it."

I did feel better as I drove my new Porsche off the lot. The interior was beat up; the once nice leather seats were cracked and torn. Whoever had the car last didn't take very good care of it. The engine purred along the streets as I shifted gears. The rep was right; the car drove smoothly. I turned the radio on as I drove and tried to tune into a station at a light. When the light changed I stopped, putting both hands on the wheel figuring I could mess with the radio later, when the first of many odd things started to happen… The radio kept searching for a station until it landed on the local rock station that I liked. Now I knew from my old Geo that there was a seek button for the newer radios, but the Porsche didn't have one. That and the fact that I had been at the other side of the dial and it skipped all the other stations struck me as peculiar. It also seemed like the smooth purr of the engine was humming along with song playing. All in your head, Rach, I thought to myself.

I decided to go home and grab my gym bag and head to the earlier afternoon dance class at the gym. Other than work, this was my only social activity, and I reveled in every opportunity that I was able to go and dance. Dancing was my first passion in life; the sciences my second. Feeling a bit paranoid, I parked in front of the windows of the dance class so I could watch my car. I didn't want to have this one stolen as well. I ended up staying for two classes to work out my frustration from the day before and I felt immensely better afterwards. After class, I tossed my bag into the back of the car and crawled into the seat. I shut my eyes and inhaled deeply. The smell of sun dried leather and other car smells filled my nostrils and I felt strangely safe.

"Y' dance well, lil'lady."

I blinked out of my reverie and looked around. There was no one there. The parking lot was empty except for cars. I must be really tired, I thought. It had been a long and trying week, and maybe a little hallucination was a big hint that I needed to get some sleep.

The next few weeks went much better. Everything slipped back into its normal routine with the exception that I had drawn some notice from others in the garage that I was now driving a Porsche. The weekend was coming up and I decided to take him to a car wash and get him cleaned up, I thought to myself as I rode the elevator up. Him? When had I decided that the car was male? I had never thought of any of my previous vehicles as male or female. I shrugged it off as nothing and continued on my uneventful day.

On Fridays most of the office went out for drinks. Not being the social type, I went to my dance class and worked out all my kinks. I had parked in front of the window again to keep an eye on my car. Why was I paranoid of it being stolen? I must be getting an ego for driving a cute sports car. He was a sports car, after all. I pondered over the assigning a gender to an inanimate object, again. He, yes, he; there was no mistaking it, the car looked and felt like a he. I chuckled to myself as I went through the cooling down stretches as the class ended. Maybe I should name the car as well. Now there is an insane thought.

I gathered my gear and headed out to the parking lot. As I approached my car, something caught my attention. He shone under the parking lot lights. I had decided at work I was going to get him washed over the weekend, but he was sparkling clean now. I gently ran my fingers over the hood; over the same place I had touched while at the dealership. Not a speck of dirt or dust lay on his sleek body. Maybe someone at the garage cleaned him up? Opening the door to toss my bag into the back, I realized the once cracked and damaged leather seats were now perfect and supple. I looked around in utter disbelief. The car was definitely in better condition than it had been when I left work. What the hell is going on! Has the stress from the project really gotten to me? Cold fear gripped me. Other people in the labs who had stress-related problems ended up on administrative leave. Some of them were gone permanently. I decided I'd drive home and call the resident military doctor and set up an appointment. I drove home shaking, with thoughts about my future with the labs and my project flashing before my eyes.

"They'll take me off the project. **My** project, and put me on administrative leave for nerves and I'll lose my project to someone else," I moaned loudly.

"Y're not going mad there, girl."

I took my hands off the wheel and froze at hearing the voice again. The honk of a car honk snapped my eyes on the road. My car had turned off onto a side street, cutting off another vehicle in the process, and I had not touched the wheel. I started to panic and tried to regain control of the car. The wheel would not budge and I could not use the brakes. I tried the door handle getting more frantic by the minute. The lock wouldn't open. Petrified, I sat in the drivers seat and watched helplessly as the car turned off to another street and another. We were heading towards the wooded outskirts of town. Twenty quiet minutes passed as I sat in shock as the car drove **itself**. It finally stopped on top of a hill overlooking the labs. The engine quit and the door opened.

I stared out into the darkness.

"If y' would kindly take the exit t' your left, I could explain this better t' y'," it was the same melodic voice from before.

Gingerly stepping from the vehicle, and unsure if my legs could hold my weight; I staggered away from the open door. I will never forget what I saw next when I turned to look at the car. Two "hands" came out from the sides of the car, lurching the vehicle forward in a handspring motion. The sound of well-tuned pistons and gears rotating filled the air, the body twisting and turning, transforming before my eyes. It bounced off of its hands gracefully back onto two mechanical legs. What had been my Porsche sitting there a moment before was now a large robot figure striking a pose worthy of John Travolta.

I think that is when I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2 My Porsche is an Alien

Story Arc 1

**Chapter 2 - **My Porsche is a Giant Alien Robot**  
**

When I awoke, I was on my back and the dark starry night sky spread out above me.

"Where am I?" I propped myself up on one elbow and slowly looked around.

That smooth voice came from behind me, "Good. I thought I was going to have t' take y' t' the hospital if y' didn't wake up."

I turned to look and saw that I was cradled in mechanical arms. My eyes slowly followed up the arms until my eyes met a glowing blue visor.

"Don't pass out on me again, girl."

I blinked in complete disbelief. He chuckled and gave me a comforting smile, "Y're not insane or dreamin', Rachel."

I gulped, "H-how do you know m-my name?" I stammered, my eyes not leaving the glow of the blue visor. The side of his mouth twitched into a wider grin.

"I'm your 'cute' little Porsche. Tho' I think 'styling' would be a better description than 'cute'."

"Wh-what are you?"

"This is a bad way t' start introductions. My name is Jazz." He made a flashy pose and I grabbed on to his hands to hold my already shaky balance. "I'm an Autobot from the planet Cybertron, and I've been assigned t' be your guardian."

"My guardian?" I shook my head, trying to rationalize my situation and failing. "You're an alien from outer space sent here to guard me? Why? What for? I don't understa-," he held up a finger.

"One question at a time. I don't want y' to get overwhelmed and faint on me again. It's dangerous for us t' sit here for too long. We could be spotted by the enemy and then we'd have a big problem."

"As I said, I'm an Autobot, and I –the Jazzman- am here t' protect y'. So don'tcha worry," his voice sounded like a DJ's with an almost singsong quality to it.

"Protect me from what?"

"Your Nanotech project has drawn the attention of the Decepticons. We can't let this technology fall into their hands. The fate of earth and possibly the whole universe is at stake."

"But the Nanotech project is for improving armor."

He wiggled the passenger side door, which stood out like a wing from his back, "We are armored. But t' make that technology available t' the Decepticons…then they would become almost invincible."

I sat for a moment still taking in the whole wild situation, "So you're here to keep me safe from these Decepticons?"

He nodded, "We had hoped it wouldn't have advanced this quickly and I wouldn't have had t' shock y' tonight wit' all of this. They're on the move and it's now a waitin' game as t' when they'll strike."

I looked up in the sky suddenly as a jet flew over. Military jets never flew over the area; it was secure airspace. Jazz had looked up as well, "It's not safe here, and we may have been spotted. Climb in and I'll explain the rest, we can drive around awhile and make sure it's clear."

We continued talking most of the night. Jazz told me about the Autobots and Decepticons, the war that tore their planet apart and the search for power sources that could be turned into raw energon. Energon was the fuel that the mechs lived on and it was what they needed to restore Cybertron.

"Earth is in close proximity t' a space bridge; perfect t' gather energon from this system and transfer back t' Cybertron," he explained, "yes, we need energon, but not at the cost of another species."

----

We spent most of the weekend talking. We drove around talking about anything and everything. We talked about our lives, me as a scientist, and him as a Black Ops agent for the Autobots. We seemed to like a lot of the same music and Jazz was avid to learn about earth cultures. I tried to give him a brief history of everything earthly and he tried to do the same about Cybertron. I found his presence disarming, his witty remarks eliciting giggles from me. Besides the occasional pauses to check out suspicious vehicles, we had a good time.

Monday morning came too quickly, and with it the fear that my life and the project were at stake. Jazz said he would keep track of me along with other Autobots while I was at work. He had put a trace on my palm pilot that he said I needed to carry on me at all times. I could contact him immediately if trouble arose through the device or if he needed me to contact me in case of an emergency. When we got to the parking garage, I started to panic. I was scared. Really scared. Scared of what Jazz had told me, scared for the people I worked with who knew about the Nanotech project, scared for my life. His calm voice talked me down. His voice had a soothing melodic quality to it and I felt better listening to him reassure me that he would be close by if any trouble started. I was still nervous, but bolstered from a promise that he wouldn't let anything happen to me. "No worries, lil'lady. I'm right here."

The day seemed to go on forever. I jumped at every little thing, from one of the aides who came up behind me to have me sign some forms, to the printer beeping because it was out of toner. I tried to calm myself, remembering that Jazz was close by and if something happened I could call him for help.

At four pm, my palm pilot chirped at me. I pulled it out of my pocket and looked at the screen. It was Jazz and he said I should download everything I could about the Nanotech project that I could. I asked if there was trouble as I messaged him back. He replied that there could be. A strange vehicle had been seen circling the parking garage. Jazz reassured me that there was enough help nearby just in case. As I started to download the project schematics onto my laptop and the myriad of flash drives that I carried, cold fingers of panic started to twist inside my stomach.

It was almost five and time for the labs to close for the night, and I couldn't wait to get out. I was a nervous wreck and I just wanted to be near Jazz and reclaim that safe feeling. I was about to rush down to the garage when I ran into my supervisor. He waved and told me to have a good night. I waved back still with the intent of leaving as fast as I could, but then I changed my mind.

"Charlie, can I talk to you for a second?" Someone else needed to know that there was a threat. Someone who could convince the military without a lot of questions asked. He opened the door to the conference room and I walked in quickly. He shut the door but kept the light off at my request.

"I don't know how to say this, Charlie… but I think my life is in danger. And I think someone or some group is after the Nanotech project."

He looked me straight in the eyes and after a moment of silence, "Are you sure, Rachel?"

I nodded quickly. The hairs on the back of my neck suddenly stood on end as I got the feeling that we were being watched.

He whistled low, "The General is right then…" his voice trailed off.

My eyes went wide, "What do you mean?" The sick taste of panic swelled inside of me.

"Rachel, there has been some strange activity as of late around the labs. They didn't want to alarm anyone until they knew for certain."

"Those jets!"

It was Charlie's turn to look surprised, "What jets?"

I started shaking; understanding now that the waiting game Jazz mentioned was really over, "Those f-15's that have been flying around. This is supposed to be secure airspace!"

He picked up the phone, "I need to call the General."

Suddenly my palm pilot started chirping.

"GET OUT NOW RACHEL"

"Charlie! We have to leave now!" I grabbed his arm and started towards the door.

"Rachel, I need to call the General, first…"

I pulled on him hard, "It's too late! We have to get out of here now! Please, Charlie, trust me on this!"

He dropped the phone and we started to run down the hallway. People were still finishing up before heading home and milling around the office. We had to get them out of the building, and fast.

"Code Delta! Everyone out of the building! Code Delta, people! Go now!" Charlie barked at people as we ran past. Time froze for a moment. People had turned to look at us like deer in oncoming headlights. As the realization of what Charlie was yelling, time sped back up and everyone started running towards the exits. We got to the stairwell and I ran down to the garage with Charlie right behind me and on his cell phone to the General.

"We have a Code Delta, General! Code Delta! We need support right now!" he panted into the phone.

We hit the garage and military vehicles started pouring in with soldiers jumping out and pushing panicking lab workers into the trucks. I looked around frantically.

"Jazz! Where are you?!" I screamed.

There was the deafening sound of jets. Gunfire and the petrified screams of my coworkers filled the air. Something exploded causing the building to shake and I screamed again covering my head with my hands. In the mass confusion Jazz skidded to a stop in front of me with the drivers side door swinging open.

"GET IN!" he yelled at me. I jumped for the door then turned to look for Charlie.

"Rachel! Now! We have to leave NOW!"

"But Charlie, we can't leave him here!"

"He's in one of the Evac's! I need you to get in Rachel. Now!"

I leapt into the car and the door slammed behind me as Jazz's tires squealed on the pavement, sliding for traction as we sped off. Another explosion could be heard and debris was falling all over the place. I looked back at the labs just as an F-15 strafed the building. Concrete flew all over the place in another explosion as Jazz sped through the gates dodging vehicles on the road. Flames were leaping from what was left of the upper levels.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" I moaned watching a jet fire missiles.

"I've got y', Rachel. Y're ok. I won't let anything happen t' y'. Y''re safe," he tried to calm me down. I barely noticed in the mass panic a line of cars and trucks speeding towards the labs instead of away from them; blue semi truck leading the way.

"Optimus, I've got her. She's safe," Jazz was communicating to the others.

"Get her to the base as fast as you can, Jazz. We'll take care of the Seekers. Optimus out."


	3. Chapter 3 A New Home

Story Arc 1

**Chapter 3 – A New Home**

I couldn't stop shaking. Jazz got us through the mass of emergency and military vehicles. Roads were being blocked off as the military tried to establish a perimeter. We got off the main roads and headed northwards from the labs. Twenty minutes later we were on the high desert plains. Everything was dark around us; Jazz didn't even use his headlights. Looking back, the labs looked like they were engulfed in flames. I could still see missile fire in the air. I turned back around and peered out into the night, quietly watching the stars light up the small trees and grasses along the road.

"I guess I shouldn't be too surprised," I said with a sigh.

"Surprised about what?"

"Aliens. But I would never have thought aliens in the form of talking cars. We're only about a days drive from Roswell," I paused to collect my thoughts. "Now that I think about it, this is the perfect area for aliens to hide out in. With miles of nothing but trees and rocks, you could easily hide giant robots," I mused.

"How many of you are there, anyways?"

The smooth voice chuckled, "There is only **one** of me, but here on earth 27 as of yesterday."

"There are more of you coming? How many of the bad guys are you up against?"

"We're not sure. There were at least five attacking back there."

I sat quietly staring back out into the night. We were heading towards a mountain range that loomed ahead in the darkness. The moon seemed to stand still while the landscape sped by. I rested back in the seat. How did I get into all of this? All I wanted to do was protect people from dying needlessly. Now look what has happened just because of my project.

"It's not your fault, Rachel," Jazz broke the silence. "Lotta things happen in life that we have no control over."

He slowed down and came to a stop, "Home sweet home." He opened the door and I stepped out, looking around in the darkness trying to figure out where this 'home' was. I could only make out rocks and small brush like trees covered in the pale moonlight.

"Welcome back, Jazz," came a calm and even voice out of the dark side of the hill we had stopped at. I turned to look and a pair of blue eyes materialized followed by a tall figure.

Jazz transformed and put a hand on my shoulder, "Hey, Prowl. Like y' t' meet Rachel."

I looked from Jazz to Prowl, "Nice to meet you, Prowl."

"Welcome to the Ark, Rachel."

"Any word on the others? We were in blackout on the way here," Jazz asked Prowl as we walked into the shadows.

"They're on the way back. They routed the Seekers and Barricade, only the one building was destroyed. Optimus said there were few injuries with the humans but no causalities," Prowl said. I let out a sigh of relief.

Suddenly the darkness turned into a large and well-lit hallway of orange metal; I blinked rapidly trying to adjust to the change. Turning back to look I could see outside into the night.

"It's a cloak t' keep unwanted eyes from seein' in," said Jazz answering my question before I could even ask.

We walked down the orange corridor; it looked like one of the underground military installations. Two more Autobots walked past us, giving slight nods to Prowl and Jazz then going back to their conversation. We turned into a broad hallway and into a large control room. Large monitors covered three walls. Some had news stations from all over the world broadcasting, others looked like security cameras. There was also a large map that was tracking satellites and flight traffic from all over the world.

There was another Autobot sitting in a chair keeping track of the monitors, "She's got electrical equipment on her. Cell phone, laptop, some small hard drives, a device seems to hold only music on it and the data pad that has the locator."

The Autobot turned in his chair and looked at me with an almost accusatory stare, "I don't approve of having a human in here with all of that equipment on her. How to we know she's not going to give our position away? We haven't done a proper threat assessment on her." I stepped back into Jazz feeling very threatened by this new mech.

"She's ok, Red Alert. And what she's carrying on her is of importance," Prowl said calmly.

His cold stare said he wasn't convinced, "She has a guilty look to her."

Jazz walked up to Red Alert and smacked him in the head, "Shut it, Red. She's had enough crap for one day."

Red Alert scowled and turned back to the main screen.

"Last I heard from Prime was that they were 30 minutes behind you and going into blackout," Red Alert said to Jazz.

All three looked into another monitor and I glanced around the room again. There were work stations under some of the monitors, but what surprised me the most was there were human sized terminals and keyboards next to their larger counterparts. I walked over to the nearest workstation and set my case down. I pulled out the offending 'electronics' and walked back over to the three.

I took a deep breath and cleared my throat, "Would you like to examine my equipment? I'll let you look at most of it, but the laptop and the flash drives you will examine only under my direct supervision." All three turned and looked at me and I suddenly thought maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

Red Alert started to hold his hand out, "He doesn't **need** t' look at anything, Rach," Jazz smiled at me as he put a firm hand on Red's shoulder.

"Put your gear away, Red's just overly paranoid. Plus, everyone will be here shortly."

I went back and put my gear away. Taking off my lab coat, I frowned at how dirty it had become from tonight. I folded it over my case and walked back over to the three.

"When can I go home, Jazz?"

Jazz started to turn to me when Prowl tapped him on the arm and directed his attention to another monitor. His wince made my stomach tighten. I looked up at the monitor that Prowl had pointed to; a news report that looked to be about the labs. Fire engines and firemen were running to put out a fire. The reporter looked behind her at the blaze and I heard the mention of 'arson'. The report wasn't about the labs, thought. It was about a house fire; a fire in a familiar neighborhood.

"Oh my god," I could barely breath.

My small one-story brick house was now a five-alarm fire. Even the small bushes outside along the drive were on fire. There would be nothing left. I leaned against Jazz and just stared at the screen. In just one day my life had been destroyed.

"I don't have anywhere to go to.." I whispered.

Jazz turned and took a hold of my shoulders and tried to pry me away from the screen, "You're stayin' here with me, Rach. Do y' hear me? Rachel? You're going t' stay here with me."

I looked up at him and started to cry. He tried to hug me as best as a large mech could hug a human, "It'll be ok."

I sat on the floor leaning against Jazz when the others arrived. A rather imposing blue and red mech walked in. Prowl and Red Alert saluted him. Jazz saluted as well but didn't get up.

I looked up at him as he knelt down and offered his hand to me, "My name is Optimus Prime. I'm sorry we had to meet under such circumstances, Dr. Milne, but I am relieved that you are safe." I shook his hand and nodded dumbly.

"General Sellers wanted me to inform you that your team is in a safe location and unharmed," he continued on, "He was very happy to hear that you are safe and with us. He also wanted you to know that they were able to destroy the mainframe before any of your nanotech project could be compromised."

My body felt like lead and I couldn't rouse myself to reply other than a nod.

Jazz and Optimus exchanged looks, "Come on, Rachel. We have a human sized set of rooms for y' t' use. Let me help y' get your stuff," Jazz said softly to me as he helped me up off the floor.

We walked out of the control room and down the hallway. I must have been lost in my thoughts as Jazz stopped in front of a noisy room, "This is the common room where the guys hang out between shifts."

I looked into the room and saw more of the mechs sitting around. Some were drinking, others were chatting. There was a rather large TV against one wall with a few sitting around. Amid the noise of the group, two voices were distinctly heard above the others; it sounded like an argument.

Jazz chuckled, "We better go before it gets out of hand. Y' don't need t' see all our bad apples tonight." We continued down the hall and he pointed out Prowl's and Optimus' offices, the briefing room and the armory. We stopped in front of the medic's office just as a large red and white mech came out the door.

"Rachel, this is Ratchet, our in-house miracle worker. Rachel, I mean, Dr. Milne, this is Ratchet," Jazz introduced with a flourish. Ratchet smiled and offered his hand to me,

"Nice to meet you, Dr. Milne. If you don't mind me saying, but you look like you could use a good nights sleep. I'll see if I have a sedative for you and bring it by your quarters. I heard what happened at your lab, and if you need anything, just give a call to me." I shook his hand and thanked him.

"Y' might not want t' go t' far, Ratchet," Jazz chuckled, "the twins were arguing down the hall."

Ratchet stopped smiling and sighed, "I'm surprised their skid plates didn't show up after tonight's battle." With another sigh he turned and headed back into the mech's equivalent of an ER.

We passed another few corridors, which I don't catch what Jazz is saying about them, until we reach the dormitories. I'm slightly surprised that they have human accommodations, and more surprised that there are a handful of human sized doors. We stop at the third door. More mechs were walking in and out of the hallway and I barely notice them. Somehow after tonight, lots of giant walking and talking robots don't seem as farfetched as it had days before.

"There's a briefing goin' t' be tomorrow at 9am. I'll come and get y' beforehand," Jazz says, giving me another of his smiles, "Don't worry about breakfast. One of the others will be donuts and coffee."

"Where is your room?"

He points down the hallway, "First left, two doors on the right."

I hug him, "Goodnight, Jazz. And thank you. For today and everything."

"Anytime, lil' lady!" I watch him saunter down the hallway and turn left, heading to him own room.

It's a nice and well kept room, I could have been in a good hotel and not known the difference. There was even a place to charge my laptop and phone. I set everything up to charge and head into the bathroom. I groan as I catch my reflection in the mirror. Dusty and dirt smeared, I look like I'd walked through hell and back. I take a long hot shower and wonder what I'm going to do now. No home to go home to, my place of work destroyed, I was at a total loss for answers. I try to fight off the self-pity, but at the moment everything seemed absolutely hopeless. I dried off and walked back into the bedroom to find that someone has set some water and a small cup with two tablets in it by my laptop. I didn't hear anyone come in, but I was thankful for the pills. I didn't want to see what my dreams would be tonight.


	4. Chapter 4 The Meeting

Story Arc 1**  
**

**Chapter 4**

I tried to clean up as best I could the next morning. Not exactly how I would like to go to a briefing, wearing yesterday's clothing. There was a knock at the door and I grabbed my laptop and get ready to leave. But instead of Jazz at the door, there was a young blonde woman holding a bag.

"Dr. Milne? Hi, I'm Carly. I brought you some clothes and things. Bumblebee said you might need some. I hope they fit," she smiles brightly at me.

I smile gratefully at her, "Thank you, Carly. Yeah I don't have anything even remotely clean, and I'm supposed to go to a briefing this morning."

"It's not a problem. There is a trip into Portland planned for this afternoon so you can get whatever you need. Oh, and don't worry about food. We've got a fridge and some shelves in the lounge with all sorts of stuff." She waves and walks off down the hall with a promise to find me later. I close the door and look in the bag, jeans and a few shirts and the basic sundries.

I'm out of yesterday's clothes and redressed in less than five minutes and brushing out my hair. Considering the circumstances, this is much better. I pack my laptop and gear into my case and leave the room. Orange metal hallways with mechs walking around; it's like I walked into a science-fiction movie. I decided to head down to where Jazz said his room was. I wondered what an Autobot's dorm room would look like, but I was intercepted by a red and blue mech before I can go to far.

"Dr. Milne, what an honor it is to finally meet you. My name is Perceptor. I will be at the briefing as well and I can't wait to hear about your work in nanotechnology. I'd love to discuss further with you and your work in the molecular chemistry. It's so refreshing to meet another serious scientist. You know I have my own theories on how nanites and atomic research can be helpful in many different scientific areas for both humans and Autobots….." he continued to drone on as I saw Jazz walk around the corner.

"Nice to meet you too, Perceptor. If you'll excuse me, I need to speak with Jazz before the briefing," I tried to extricate my fingers from his grip.

"Oh, but of course. We'll have plenty of time to talk after the briefing," he turned to look at Jazz as I walked away.

"Mornin', Rach. All ready for the suits?" his sassy smile pulled a smile from me.

"Yes, well as ready as one can be talking to military. Knowing that there will be giant alien robots listening, too," I shook my head as we walked down the main hallway, "This it going to be one odd meeting."

"Don't sweat it. I know y''ll work your magic and have everyone eatin' out of your hands," his voice has such a calming effect on me. I feel very at ease around him, even if he is a giant robot. Now if I could just stand up before a much larger and more mechanical audience and still keep that calm feeling.

We walked into a large auditorium with military and mechs talking and milling about. Jazz helped me set up at the front of the room, attaching my laptop and a few of the smaller drives so I could access the information for the briefing. An officer with a chest full of bars was also setting up at a table nearby. We sat down in chairs off to one side of the podium and watched as more mechs filled in the seating. The front row seemed to be for the military. Not recognizing any of them made me feel very out of place.

As if he knew exactly what I was feeling, Jazz patted me on the back, "Don't worry, y'll do just fine."

I smiled up at him just as General Sellers came towards us.

"Dr. Milne! We're so glad you're safe. I just wanted to let you know that your team and their families have been put under protective custody. Granted they aren't as tightly guarded as you are," he smiled and looked up at Jazz, "but they're safe."

"Oh, I will need to talk to you after the briefing about something very important," his face turned serious.

Before I can ask anything Optimus Prime walked in. General Sellers' smile returned, "I know you'll do fine, and just between you and me, I can't wait to see the Secretary's response when he sees how well the Project has be doing." And with that, the General went and took his seat in the front row.

The Autobots stood and saluted Optimus Prime as he walked to the front of the room. He stood in front of the podium, "At ease. We've called this briefing due to the Decepticon attack on Kirtland National Labs yesterday. This is the first attack on a mostly civilian target; an attack that has now brought us into a very delicate situation. We are not sure how much the government will need to mask to keep our existence hidden from the public. So for the next few weeks, every patrol must avoid any human interaction."

He stood to one side and motioned to where we were seated, "Today, the Secretary of Defense will give us the world threat assessment. After he speaks, we will hear about the project that caused yesterday's attacks from the lead scientist herself, Dr. Milne."

He sat down as the officer with the bars ushered in the Secretary of Defense. I was surprised that the Secretary seemed nonplussed about standing up in front of the group of mechs and told at length how the government was able to cover up energy raids by the Decepticons as attacks by terrorist cells and al Qaida. I started to wonder how long the government had known about the mechs. He also thanked Optimus Prime and the Autobots for their efforts to thwart not only the Decepticons, but also the latest multinational terrorist attack. When he was finished, the Secretary introduced me to the crowd and stepped away from the podium.

I stood and walked over to the podium and my laptop. I opened the files to the NanPats Project and looked up to the human and metallic faces before me.

"For the past three years, I with a team of scientists have been working with Nanotechnology to improve armor for military and law enforcement. Nanites are small robotic particles that different fields of science can use to accomplish a myriad of tasks. Tasks that otherwise have been impossible or even improbable to complete. The nanites that I and my team have been trying to perfect will make any metal completely impervious to any damage," the crowd murmured.

"This technology was to be used for making tanks and HumVee's indestructible against any bomb or shell attack. Even against any nuclear type explosion," I had brought up the video of the results showing the field tests of the different metals. Small explosions peppered the video behind me.

"We even were able to create indestructible Kevlar body armor for law enforcement and ground troops. The nanite treated metal would block even the feared 'cop killer' bullets that used to chew up standard Kevlar vests. Used on military vehicles, ammunition would not leave even a scratch. IED's would be rendered completely ineffective, as the treated armor would be impervious to the shrapnel," more murmuring and this time the military personal in the front row were now talking among themselves.

"Once coated with the nanites, any metal could not be damaged. Anything from mere rust to ionizing radiation, from temperatures of 9000 Kelvin to the gravitational force of a neutron star; in other words indestructible," I looked from the test result videos to the rapt crowd.

"We have had unimaginable success with the nanites so far, but there are two bugs in the project that we have been trying for the past few months to overcome. The first is that any material to be treated with the nanites must be done in a clean room and kept away from any organic matter for no less than 8 days. The second problem we encountered was that the treated metal gained small amounts of mass and thickness. The waiting period was not as much of a deterrent but the increasing of mass and thickness would be a liability for both body armor and vehicle armor, especially when figured in with the increase of fuel consumption," I turned off the video. "Until yesterday, we were still attempting to correct the problems encountered so far."

The Secretary stepped back to the podium, "Thank you for your presentation, Dr. Milne."

I went back to my seat next to Jazz and he gave me a high five, "See? I knew y' could do it."

The Secretary continued to speak, "We need this project to keep going forwards; not only to save lives in the wars on Earth, but also to save the Earth and our Solar System from destruction by the Decepticons. Now I have the authorization from Congress and the President himself for Dr. Milne to continue her work here at the Ark, with the explicit warning that this project must be not only be kept secret but as far out of the hands of our enemies. Both of our races need the nanite project to succeed at all costs. The United States Government will help with whatever needs to be done; we have a carte blanche set up for this project, so cost and materials are no problem."

He nodded to Optimus Prime, "I hope that with the help of our new friends and allies that we can succeed in this endeavor. Thank you for your time, gentlemen and Dr. Milne."

It looked like I wasn't out of a job just yet, but how was I to continue to work at the Ark without my team? The Secretary, Optimus Prime, Ratchet and another mech walked over to me as an answer my question.

"Dr. Milne, may I introduce Wheeljack, our resident engineer. You have already met Ratchet, our medic. Both will be able to assist you in continuing the work on the nanites, and you will have full access to our computers to aid you," said Optimus with a nod to Wheeljack and Ratchet.

I smiled up at both, "I look forward to working with both of you."

General Sellers joined us at that point, "Mr. Secretary, I have the necessary papers for Dr. Milne and would like to brief her on these."

I shook the Secretary's hand and followed General Sellers back to my laptop. He handed me a manila folder with the Defense Department's seal on the cover. I opened it up and read the first page. It was the press release with my obituary.

"I don't understand, General," I looked up at him.

"I'm sorry, Rachel, but we need to let the enemy think you were killed in the attack yesterday. I know it sounds extreme, but we must keep you alive and out of harm. This is the only way."

If he noticed my surprise he didn't show it, "Now we've set up a new identity for you, everything from your credentials, to a new bank account. You'll still receive your government paycheck, and I was able to get you a decent raise," he handed me a drivers license and an id badge. "We're going to need you to stay under the radar for awhile. Just a couple of months until we're positively sure there is no longer a threat to the project."

I looked at him incredulously, "Where am I to stay for a couple of months and be 'under the radar'?"

"We've made arrangements with the Autobots for you to stay here, both to work on the project and for your protection." I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"So I'm a prisoner here until the project is done and my own government says I can come home?" I was getting angry. "What if I decline to this offer?"

"I'm sorry, Dr. Milne. You will have to comply. You are a liability that the government cannot allow, especially at this time."

"I can't believe this! Are you going to shoot me if I refuse?"

"There are measures that will be taken if you refuse. Measures that I would not want to find out first hand. It would not be wise to be labeled as a traitor to your country, Dr. Milne, especially since your very existence is dependant on paperwork being completed," the General said with a tone of finality.

I wanted to fight against this. I was so angry. I took a deep breath to calm myself. In two days everything was taken away from me: my job, my home and now my life as I knew it. I was to be a prisoner to the government dependant, on the success of my project. The General walked away from me and I threw the manila folder on the table. I tried another deep breath, but it wasn't working. I looked at the badge with my 'new identity'. Dr. Ramona Harris, geophysicist for the USGS. Great.


	5. Chapter 5 A Promise

Story Arc 1

**Chapter 5**

My reaction to the General didn't go unnoticed. Jazz came over and asked what was wrong. Handing the dossier to him I scowled, "My obituary. I cease to exist today, according to the government."

He looked over the paperwork, "I can see why they're doing this.." I looked up at him feeling utterly betrayed. "Now wait up, Rach. They're just tryin' t' protect y', even if it is on the extreme side."

"It's not me they're wanting to protect, it's the damned nanite project. They could give a damn about me. I'm stuck here while I finish the project under the pretense of 'staying under the radar'. I lose my identity and freedom with the threat of being labeled a traitor and a pay raise," I grumbled loudly, slamming my laptop in the case. "So much for life, liberty and the pursuit of happiness. I can't believe my own government is doing this to me." I throw the remaining drives into the case as well, my frustration boiling over.

Jazz laid the folder down on the table next to me, "Well, there is one positive side t' this. Y' get t' spend a lot more time with me here at the Ark."

I give him a look of exasperation and he returned it with his charming grin. I shook my head with a sigh.

"Look, we can talk more about this later, just you and me. No suits or generals t' boss us around and make threats, okay?" He put his hand on my back and I wished he were closer to my height so I could hug him.

As I watched the room empty out, Carly walked over to us with a guy who looked about the same age and a bright yellow mech. "Looks like y' ride is here, Rach," Jazz said, his charming smile welcoming the others. "We'll talk when I get back, ok?"

"Where are you going, Jazz?" I looked up at him, "You're not coming with us?"

"I have a few things I need t' do first. Don'tcha worry, Bee will keep an eye on y'. And when I get back we can talk about all of this. I'm sure Prime will want t' talk to y', too." He patted the yellow mech's shoulder, "Rach, let me introduce Bumblebee. He'll be your chauffer t'day. And this is Spike and I believe you've already meet Carly."

The yellow mech held out his hand to me, "Hello Dr. Milne." I shook his hand, "Please, call me Rachel." I shook hands with Spike as well.

"Well, I'll see y'guys later. I have some stuff t' attend t'," Jazz bowed to us and sauntered off.

We walked to the front of the Ark where Bumblebee transformed into his Camero form. I sat up front while Spike and Carly took the back seat. The drive was pleasant to Portland. We talked the whole way there, with me asking all sorts of questions. Bumblebee was the guardian of Spike, but they seemed more like life long best friends.

The trip was mostly for me to get whatever I needed for the time being. We stopped at the bank and I emptied my account; might as well take it just in case. A couple of stores, a lot of shopping bags, a trip to get pizza and a couple of videos for 'movie night' and we headed back to base. We laughed almost the whole way back as Spike and Bumblebee told stories of the other Autobots, with promises to introduce me to everyone. It felt good to laugh after all that had happened.

Tonight was movie night, and it looked like it was going to be a blast. The lounge was filled with chattering mechs of all sizes. Spike and Carly pointed out to me who everyone was. Ratchet was there, cursing at two tall mechs who seemed more interested in pushing each other than listening. They were Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, the Twin Terrors. A gray and blue mech that looked like Prowl was watching the three and trying not to laugh, that was Bluestreak. The large red mech with a southern drawl was Ironhide, and he was arm wrestling with a black mech, Trailbreaker. Bumblebee was off to one side talking to a red mech, Cliffjumper, and a green and yellow mech, Brawn. A green mech and a blue and white mech were sitting on a large couch talking, Hound and Mirage. Wheeljack was talking to a large orange mech, Grapple, and a green and orange mech, Hoist, by the energon dispenser. The blue mech that was brushing off the seat next to Hound was Tracks. It was amazing looking around the room. I had seen most of the mechs earlier at the briefing, but seeing them now socializing was extraordinary. When Prowl entered the room with a red and blue mech, named Smokescreen, Sideswipe, jumped to the front of the room holding two DVD cases high in the air.

"Ladies and gentlemechs!" he yelled over the noisy chatter. "For tonight's entertainment, we bring you two fine films. The sleeper classic, Robocop, starring our one and only Prowl!" he bowed to Prowl as laughter filled the room and the mechs found seats, "And one of my all time favorite films, The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift!" He dimmed the lights and headed to where his twin was seated, giving him another push before settling down. I leaned over to Bumblebee, who had come to sit by us, and asked where Jazz was. "He's still out on his mission, not exactly sure when he'll be back. Depending on what he's doing it could be a few hours to a few days," he shrugged. I hoped Jazz was ok and wished he was here as I settled in to watch the movie.

Jazz turned up three days later and spent most of the fourth day talking with the Autobot officers. In the meantime, Wheeljack, Hoist and Grapple had built a lab and clean room for me to work in. I was in awe at their computer system, Teletraan 1. Simulations that would have taken me weeks to run finished in mere minutes. Wheeljack was helping me work out an efficient delivery system for the nanites when I noticed Jazz watching us from the doorway.

"Make sure y' don't let him play with the explosive bits," he flashed his charming smile, "otherwise y' might have t' start all over."

Wheeljack snorted. His 'ears' blinking as he spoke, "Simulations don't blow up."

"I'm sure y'would find a way, 'Jack."

I laughed, "Mind if we take a break, Wheeljack? I'd like to stretch my legs a bit."

"Sure," he flashed, "I'm going to run some tests using the polymer based tips."

I took off my lab coat and tossed it on the table before joining Jazz at the door. "So did you miss me?" I teasingly smiled up at him.

"Aw y' know I did, Rach," he smiled back. "Feel like a walk t' the lounge? I could use a cup of energon or two." We headed to the lounge and I probed him for info on where he had gone. "If I told y', I'd have t' kill y'," he joked, "Top secret and all that."

"Aw come on, you can tell me. I promise I won't tell anyone"

He grinned at me, "Let's just say, it was a success and leave it at that. Besides, y' seem a lot happier than y' did when I left."

I nodded and let it go, "Well I'm glad you're back safe. Everyone around here has been really friendly and helpful. And working with Wheeljack has been fun. Back at Kirtland, no one really talked while we worked, but he talks through the simulations throwing out ideas every couple of minutes. Some of what he comes up with I'd never have thought of. My team was never as creative as he is when it comes to problem solving. Oh, and Ratchet is going to let me watch as he does a few check-ups and maintenance work on some of the guys, so I can get a better understanding of mech physiology, since the nanites are going to be used on Autobot armor."

We stepped into the lounge and Jazz poured himself a cup of energon, while I pulled a soda out of the fridge. "So are you going to be around for a few days, or do you have to run off again on secret missions?"

"I'll be 'round for a bit. I'm off the rest of t'day until this evenin'. Then we've got trainin' with the Twins. Tomorrow I have monitor duty."

"Well I was wondering when we could get a chance to talk, like you promised.." my cheeks felt flushed. Why was I blushing, I wondered, I'm talking to a giant robot who used to be my car. Well, he's more than a car or a robot; he's a friend, and a good one at that. I realized I hadn't felt this close to another person since before my mother died. I hoped he didn't notice my blush.

"We can talk later tonight. Y' can come t' watch the trainin' too, if y' want. Can't promise that it will be anythin' excitin', tho."

I took a sip of my soda in an attempt to not sound overly eager, "Sure, sounds like it will interesting to watch. What do you guys train, anyways? I would have thought being in a war for this long that everyone would be a pro."

He laughed after taking a final drink out of the cup and crushing it, "Y' have t' practice to keep on y' toes. I'll swing by the lab and pick y' up t' go to the trainin' grounds."

He tossed the empty cup into the trash, "But I best get y' back t' the lab before 'Jack does blow something up."

The afternoon went by slowly but was very productive. Wheeljack was able to get the polymer tips to work with very little resistance from the nanites. As a matter of fact, we had the delivery system almost complete. We modified a spray rack that would sweep over the metal and evenly coat the surface with the nanites. Unfortunately, the simulations on Teletraan 1 had not come up with any way to keep the nanites from adding mass and thickening the metal. Before we could start a new set of simulations, Jazz returned to collect us for the training class. Wheeljack also had to attend so we walked over to the training ground together.

Once a week, everyone who wasn't on duty, met the Twins for lessons on hand-to-hand combat. The training grounds looked like an over-sized obstacle course for marines with a handful of what looked like boxing rings on one side. The Twins were already sparring in one of the rings while a growing audience filed in. Jazz picked me up and let me sit on his shoulder so I could see what was actually going on. Between murmurings from the crowd, I could hear the Twins trade insults.

"You couldn't hit a garbage scow swinging like that."

"Look who's talking. You're staggering around like a drunken robo-bum."

"A slagging sparkling could put up a better fight then you are."

"Do you kiss your creator with that mouth?"

I tried not to giggle. Mech curses were funny, if not odd, to listen to. The bad mouthing mechs circled each other in the ring, still slinging insults between punches. "So you train to become better at insulting the enemy?" I asked Jazz quietly with a wicked little grin. It felt good to be near him.

He tried not to laugh, "I try not t' use others material."

I couldn't help but giggle at that. Prowl had the Twins stop sparring and split them into different rings sending up new fodder for them to 'train'. As I watched the fights, I realized that there was an unmistaken grace about the fighters. They moved about the rings like skaters on ice. Every move flowing into the next like a well-choreographed dance. One wouldn't think that giant robots could be graceful, but they were. I suddenly wondered what their foes on the battlefield felt when up against such fluid power. Jazz wasn't called in to spar, which was fine by me, as I liked my perch on his shoulder.

After training and a quick trip to the lounge, we headed outside to talk. Sitting on some rocks just outside the entrance to the Ark and looking up into the starry night, I mused about the last few days, "If you had told me a few months ago that I'd be hidden away in the middle of nowhere with giant robots that could squish me, I would have laughed. But it's not as bad as I first thought. Everyone is very nice to me and I've felt very welcomed here. And I never realized how antisocial my team and I had become, until Wheeljack started talking my ear off… I'm still miffed that my government in essence killed me off to protect the project. And the whole being labeled a traitor to my country if I didn't comply… I guess it's 'the good for the many outweighs the good of the few', but it still feels very unfair…"

"Some things in life we have no control over. No one likes t' feel like a pawn in someone else's game, but in war, we all end up being pawns. Pieces that are expendable if needed."

"Who would have thought that war was a universal trait." I put my hand on his arm, "Which one is Cybertron?"

Jazz paused for a moment then pointed to the southern sky, "The blue star 30 degrees above the horizon. That's good ol' Cybertron." His voice held a touch of sadness.

"Maybe we could go visit it sometime. I'd love to see your home, plus I've always wondered what it would be like to go into outer space," I looked over and smiled at him. His smile returned, "Moment we get a breather I'll take y' on a grand tour, Jazz style."

"Promise?"

"I promise."


	6. Chapter 6 Missions of a Mech

Story Arc 1

**Chapter 6**

The next few weeks were uneventful for the most part. Jazz was in and out of the Ark a lot, being sent on missions that he couldn't talk about. I knew he was Black Ops and was top of his training classes and one of the best saboteurs on Cybertron. But not knowing what kind of danger he was going into scared me. Every time he said he had 'somethin' t' attend t' ' my stomach would be squeezed by the cold fingers of panic. On a rational level, I knew he could take care of himself, but deep inside I knew that sometimes soldiers didn't make it home alive. While I secretly hoped that he would come back safe, it was becoming more and more difficult to watch him leave the Ark for the missions.

I threw myself into the project to take my mind off of his absences. Wheeljack did find a way to blow up the delivery system, even though I'm not sure exactly how he did it. Once we had it repaired, we went on to the actual testing phase. But the simulations with the nanites still hadn't resolved the mass issue. It was beginning to look like we would have to start over and redesign the nanoparticles, which could set back the project by at least a month. Absolutely frustrated, I threw my hands up in the air and told Wheeljack that I needed break to clear my head.

"We'll find a way to figure this out, Rachel. We've done so much already, it will be just a matter of time until it's ready to use on the troops," he flashed at me. Though he didn't have a mouth, per se, his eyes were very expressive, and they radiated patience and understanding. He had been an engineer for a few million years, while I had only been for the past 10.

"It's just so frustrating," I grumbled. "Just when I start to think we're about to find the solution, it falls apart."

"How about we go see Ratchet. He's doing maintenance check ups on a few people today, and you had wanted to see what makes us tick."

We walked to the lounge first for a drink first, all the while discussing what we could do to redesign the nanites to get around them adding the mass. By the time we got to the infirmary, we had decided that a complete redesign was probably our best course of action. Starting from scratch might show where the original problem surfaced in the project. And adding to the fact that I had the help of an engineer with more experience than all of the scientists on Earth along with Teletraan 1, which made the super computers I used to work with look like Atari's, starting over didn't seem as daunting.

Ratchet was doing a check-up on Ironhide, who wasn't happy about being poked and prodded. "Ahm tellin' ya, Ah feel jus' as good as th' day Ah was sparked, Ratchet."

"You still need your routine maintenance. And if you don't stop griping, I'll give you something to really complain about." Ratchet was known for his gruff words but gentle hands. I had heard that he was also known for his colorful metaphors and a deadly aim when he threw tools at mechs, when he meant business.

Wheeljack walked over to them and poked Ironhide, "How's the patient, Doc?"

"He's looking to be turned into a slagging blender. Other then that, he's doing well."

Wheeljack laughed as Ironhide gave a loud 'Hrumph'. "Rachel and I were wondering if you'd be up to a class on Autobot Anatomy 101."

"Sure. I even have a willing guinea pig to help as I explain." With an evil glint to his optics, Ratchet put his hand on Ironhide's shoulder.

"Now hold on a sec! Ahm not gunna be anyone's guinea pig!"

"Shut it or I'll disable your vocal processor," the 'gentle' doc shoved Ironhide down on the examining table and started to unhook the armor that covered his chest cavity. He then proceeded to pointed out the vital 'organs': fuel pump, core processor, recovery systems and the spark chamber.

I had already learned about sparks. They were like a human heart, but with the actual soul and memory mixed together into a bright pulsing bundle of pure energy. Every spark had its own unique pulse frequency so that no two sparks were alike, "Kind of like snowflakes," I had said to Ratchet when he first told me about sparks. The Twins were the only exception. At their creation their spark had split into two identical pieces keeping the original pulse frequency. Twin mechs were so rare that most believed the occurrence to be a myth.

Ratchet pointed out the lines and tubes that came from the spark chamber that regulated the body's systems. It was similar to the human circulatory system. The recovery system piqued my interest the most. If the mech were hurt, it would kick in and start fixing the damage. The system had its own set of microcomputers that went to work repairing damaged wires and leaking tubes. Major components had to be repaired or replace manually, though.

That sent up warning signals for me, "We might have a problem with the project then."

Both mechs turned to me, "I'll need to run some tests with the recovery system's microcomputers and see how they'll react with the nanoparticals. We can't truly test the nanites on Autobot armor or anything that any mech comes in contact with until we know how they will react. We can't risk your recovery systems integrity." Both sets of optics on me grew wider. They hadn't thought of that possibility either. Another snag in the project. I rubbed my temples wearily.

I had returned to the lab later carrying a rather large and bulky used recovery system. After I hooked it up to Teletraan 1, I ran a few simulations to see how it would react with a low dose of the nanites. The results were disturbing. My nanites turned the recovery system into an overheating mess. Not only had the nanites thickened the metal parts of the system, they wiped out the microcomputers in a sickening virus-like manner. I sent a message to Wheeljack and Ratchet about the test. I didn't think I could face them after seeing what had happened. I sat down and laid my head on my arms. The dawning realization that I could have wiped out the whole base over an unknown variable made me very queasy. My frustration about our lack of success earlier that day turned into a blessing in disguise.

"Looks like someone is sleepin' on the job," his melodic voice cut through the silence. I nearly knocked over the chair as I got up and ran to him, hugging his leg tightly.

"Did'ya miss me?"

I looked up into his smiling face, "Of course I missed you! I miss you all the time when you go off to do your sneaky missions." He had been gone for days, but that didn't matter now that I could hug him. Resting my head against the cool metal of his armor, I could hear the low hum of his internal mechanisms and the sickening feeling returned as I realized I could have hurt him. I shut my eyes and hugged him tighter. "I almost did something terrible…"

"I doubt that, Rach. Y' don't have it in y' t' be terrible."

I shook my head, "The nanites react with a mech's recovery systems. I could have accidentally killed everyone here."

His hand was at my back. Even though mechs were made of metal, their hands were not. Some sort of flexible polymer that was soft and warm to the touch; their hands were very vulnerable spots. Jazz's hands were gentle; his touch was feather light and soothing. In his hands I felt safe, as if the world was millions of miles away. My eyes met his visor and I wondered if he knew how I felt when he was near.

"Let's head over t' the lounge. I'm starvin' and we can kick back and relax. And don'tcha beat y'self up over this. Nothin' bad happened and it's all good."

I nodded as I took off my lab coat and left it draped over the console.

"Oh, and Rachel. Smile for me. Please?" There was no way I could resist, so I smiled. Just for him.

As we walked to the lounge, I tried to pry out of him what his mission was. I know he'd never tell me, but it was fun to tease him about it. Just inside the door, we were nearly run over by a giant giggling red mech.

"Don't tell Prowl you saw me!" he chortled as he fled out the door. I had heard from others about Sideswipe's colorful pranks.

Jazz just shook his head and laughed, "I wonder what he did this time t' poor Prowl."

We didn't have long to see what had happened as Prowl walked into the lounge at that very moment covered in some green viscous liquid. "Have either of you seen Sideswipe?"

Jazz couldn't keep from laughing, "Nope. What –is- that stuff on y'?"

"Oh my.. You got slimed." Prowl looked at me while Jazz bent over laughing harder.

"Slimed? Explain."

"It's from a kid's TV show. You say some predetermined line and then you get goo dumped on you." That sent Jazz into another fit of laughter.

Prowl was unreadable, "I don't see the humor in being covered in slime just for a string of words."

Jazz tried to compose himself, but kept giggling.

"Have you ever considered getting him back, Prowl?"

The black and white mech leveled his gaze at me, "I don't see the logic to 'getting him back'."

"Doesn't have to be logical to knock him down a peg," I shrugged.

Jazz looked at me, "Y' have an idea, Rach?" Prowl's optics were on me too.

"Well.. My first job had this jerk of a boss," I grinned, "Well, one night some of the other employees got a bunch of plastic wrap, and, well, they wrapped his car so tightly with it he couldn't get in to go home. Maybe you could do that to him when he's sleeping," I looked back and forth between Jazz and Prowl.

"I don't see the logic in covering him with –"

"Think about it, man. Wrap him up tight enough and he'd be out of your way for awhile," Jazz's smile had taken on a wicked gleam, "think of all the work y' could get done without him around."

Prowl looked at both of us for a minute like he was weighing the situation, "Where do I find this plastic wrap?"

I sat in the lounge the next morning eating breakfast and listening to the mechs as shifts were changing, when Bumblebee ran in, "You guys got to come see this!"

Anguished yelling could be heard as I followed a group of curious mechs down to the dorms. "Come on! Get me out of here! This isn't funny!"

A giggling crowd had formed just outside the door that lead to the Twin's room. Sunstreaker was smirking by the door, ushering people in to see his incapacitated twin; cardboard tubes littered the floor.

"Sunny! Get me out of here! This is not funny! Come on! Slag it, Sunny!" Sideswipe was firmly wrapped to his bed from neck to foot with what looked to be a few inches thick of plastic wrap.

I heard Jazz snicker behind me, so I turned to smile up at him. "Looks like Prowly had a productive night." A few hours later, Sunstreaker cut his twin free from his plastic prison. But that didn't keep everyone else from laughing for the rest of the day. I was working with Wheeljack in the lab when Prowl walked in, "I wanted to thank you, Rachel. You and Jazz were right. I had a very productive and quiet morning."

And it was quiet for the next few days. Progress on the nanoparticles yielded some small successes and some of the simulations looked very promising. Since all we could do was run simulations, Wheeljack was able to work on some of his other projects. I would help out when I could, except when he started to work on stuff that looked it would explode. Which, in reality, was most of his projects.

Jazz hadn't been sent on any new missions, but he had monitor and patrol duty. And even though I was supposed to keep 'under the radar', he took me on his patrols where we got to talk a lot. It was a little weird to drive around with him now that I knew he was a living being and not a car. A being with thoughts and feelings and emotions who just happened to look like a car. It was exhilarating to be with him. Whether it was driving down the open road with the windows down and the stereo blaring as we sang along, or just walking around the perimeter of the base talking and laughing.

We had been laughing about the newest prank by the Twins when we found a clearing that opened up to a view over a canyon. With my arms out stretched, I twirled around the clearing, feeling happy and as light as a feather. I truly had never felt happier. Jazz laughed, and I rushed back to him and grabbed at his hand. "Dance with me."

He laughed again as I held onto his hand and spun around. "Y'll have t' teach me t' dance."

I spun around again, throwing my head back and laughing, "Turn the music on and just follow my lead."

He picked a song that had a good beat to it and I faced him with a smile, "Ok now relax and watch what I do." Step to the left, right foot behind left, step to the left, right behind left, kick back and clap. Step to the right, left foot in front of right, step to the right, left in front of right, kick forward and clap, turn, turn. Repeat.

He did it perfectly. "Now speed it up. See if you can keep up with me." He followed my every move, so I added more steps into the mix, and in a few minutes I had him dancing with me. He spun on his toes and I was amazed at how graceful he was. Not to mention that I was proud that he picked it up so fast.

We were into the third song when the call came over his radio to head back to base. There was an attack happening at a power plant and everyone close by was needed to go and fight. He transformed back into his Porsche mode and we sped off to the Ark. The laughing had stopped and now I sat in silence with the cold fingers of fear twisting my stomach.

"You'll be ok, won't you?" I tried to keep my voice even and not sound scared as we pulled up to the entrance of the Ark. I got out and he transformed, pulling his weapons out of a pocket of subspace. A large group of the Autobots was already there getting orders from Prowl.

"I'll be fine. Don'tcha worry. It'll take more then a couple desperate energon deprived Decepticons t' get anywhere near me." His voice was filled with confidence as he charged his weapons, but it didn't alleviate my fears.

I hugged him tightly, "Please come back safe, Jazz." He placed his hand on my shoulder and I turned and rubbed my face against his fingers.

He smiled at me before pulling his hand away and transforming with the others, "I will."

Leaning on the orange metal walls of the Ark, I watched them drive off and disappear into the distance. Please be safe.


	7. Chapter 7 Bedside Manners

Story Arc 1

**Chapter 7**

I don't know how long I stood there staring at the spot where they had disappeared into a faint dust cloud. A storm was blowing in and with it the winds carrying the hint of rain. Thunder and lightning clashed, one chasing the other across the darkened sky. Then the rain came in torrents, quickly flooding the road and turning the area around the entrance into a minefield of puddles. Ratchet came and stood beside me, watching the pouring rain in silence. The wind changed directions sending a cold spray of droplets towards us. I shivered and rubbed my arms, my eyes still scanning the distance for any sign of them. I should be working, I thought, but my feet felt like they were glued to the floor. They were out there fighting to protect humankind and I could help them in the battles, yet I couldn't move from where I stood. I was worried that if I left my silent vigil something bad would happen. Jazz has been fighting for a long time in this war, he knows how to take care of himself, I argued in my head. You're not doing any good just standing here, Rach.

"They'll be back. And I take great pride in the fact that I haven't lost one of them yet," Ratchet broke the silence as if he knew what I was thinking.

I looked back at him, "This is the first battle I've seen them go to, other then the night I arrived here." I turned back to face the rain. " It's rather surreal. Watching troops on the news head out to a battle is one thing. Seeing it first hand is disconcerting. The worst part is that they're my friends going out and putting their lives on the line. I don't know how other people can deal with this."

"I know what you mean. When I was training to be a medic, we were drilled to not see our patients as anything more than broken mechs that you had to repair and send back out on the front lines. Making friends with the fighters was discouraged because when they ended up on your table in pieces or worse, it destroyed your objectivity as a doctor."

I nodded slowly, realizing that Ratchet had seen carnage and destruction that no human could even imagine. I wondered how he could keep putting his friends back together and bringing them back from the brink of death, yet still keep his sanity over the millennia. I looked at him with a newfound respect, "Ratchet, you have to be the strongest soul I have ever met. I can't even fathom how you have kept your sanity as a doctor for as long as your war has been going on."

He snorted, "There ain't nothing sane about it. This group drives me nuts. I've never seen a bigger bunch of reckless slagging aft-kissing miscreants. They have no concern for their own well-being. And when they get slagged by the Decepticons or their own stupid actions, then they end up on my doorstep expecting me to fix 'em up. Primus! If I had a pint of energon for every time I've had to fix up those Twins alone, I could light up Cybertron for the next seven millennia."

His rant was interrupted by the radio, "Hound to Ratchet."

"Ratchet here."

"We're inbound with injuries." My stomach clenched up. Please let Jazz be ok.

"Sunstreaker is badly wounded. ETA 12 minutes."

"Gotcha Hound. We'll be waiting for you. Ratchet out."

"Ratchet to Wheeljack."

"Wheeljack here."

"How far out are you?"

"Couple of minutes, what's the trouble?"

"We're got wounded inbound. How soon can you get here?"

"On my way. ETA 4 minutes. Wheeljack out."

I looked up at Ratchet, trying to fight my feelings of panic, "Anything I can do to help?"

"I'll take all the help I can get."

I played triage nurse while Ratchet, Wheeljack and Perceptor worked to get Sunstreaker stable. Sideswipe stood by nearby, his eyes fixed on the table where his brother lay. Ratchet yelled at him more than once to get out of the way, but he wouldn't move. Most of the Autobots came back with some injury and I ran back and forth between the ones that weren't wounded too badly, assessing damage and getting them situated onto the tables. Jazz had taken a few hits and caught the tail end of a spray of cluster bombs. He had been hurt dragging Sunstreaker to safety. He sat on the table next to Sunstreaker with a pained expression. As I ran between mechs to check on everyone, I slid and fell into a puddle. Slightly dazed, I tried to get up, only to realize that I sat in a growing puddle of oil and pink energon underneath Sideswipe. "Ratchet! He's bleeding out!"

Ratchet looked up from Sunstreaker's chest cavity at me, "Slagging Primus!" But before he could do anything, Sunstreaker's body shuddered on the table violently sending the myriad of sensors attached to him screaming. Sideswipe swayed on his feet as his twin's systems started crashing. Jazz jumped from his table and caught the falling form of Sideswipe. Perceptor helped Jazz lift his limp form to the table and started attaching sensors. Ratchet and the others ran back and before between the two fallen warriors for hours until they were both stable. Ratchet utilized my small hands to hold onto fuel lines inside Sunstreaker's body, helping stem the flow of his fluids and rerouting power to keep his other systems from shutting down.

Once the Twins were stable, I helped Wheeljack work on Jazz. He had lost the use of his arm after he had been hit with laser fire that ripped through his armor and into the delicate wiring in his shoulder. It was a mess of scorched and twisted metal and wires with energon leaking from torn hoses. I tried to keep my hands from shaking as I replaced the wiring. Jazz winced as Wheeljack started to remove the torn armor around his shoulders, "Y' should take a lesson from Rach on how t' be gentle with y' patient, 'Jack."

I blushed furiously and accidentally crossed two wires giving us both a shock, "I'm so sorry, Jazz! I didn't hurt you too much, did I?" Now was not the time to be acting like a lovesick schoolgirl, I admonished myself.

"Nah, just a little tingly, nothin' t' worry about." His assurances that it was ok and nothing to worry about didn't lessen the pain in his face. I tried to concentrate on the wiring again. I could feel him watching me while I worked which made me nervous. Just as I was about to tie in one of the main circuits, he jumped and yelped which caused me to yank on the wiring to keep from falling. He quickly brought his other hand up to catch me.

"Slag it, 'Jack, that stings."

"Sorry Jazz. I didn't see the wires fused to that plate."

"Y' ok, Rach?'

"Yeah just lost my balance. Aw, crap." I had pulled free all the wiring that I just replaced. Out of all the things I could have held on to, I sighed loudly before I leaned back into his shoulder to start again.

"Rach?"

"Yeah?" I muttered. I was going to have to start over. I pulled my head out from the housing and glowered at the mess.

He put his fingers under my chin and drew my face up to look at his, "You're doin' just fine." The singsong quality of his voice came out and I looked away, grumbling that I had to start from the beginning. But he pulled my chin back and held his fingers there until I looked into his visor.

"Hey. Smile for me." I blushed again. "Please, Rach? Just one smile for me?" I couldn't resist him no matter how frustrated I was.

"That's my girl."

Wheeljack laughed as he took Jazz's pain receptors offline. I had forgotten he was there and my blush grew hot enough to solder the wires. I ducked back inside Jazz's shoulder and went back to work.

When everything had calmed down I realized that I was covered in energon and oil. The dried energon had a sickening sweet odor, the 'blood' of the mechs. Wheeljack had finally convinced Ratchet to go recharge while we watched the med bay. The lights had been dimmed, leaving only the soft glow from the monitors to illuminate the room. I kept a silent watch over my three charges while Wheeljack wandered the room checking on the others. Jazz lay on the table to my right, his visor dim as he 'slept'. His shoulder was still damaged, but he was going to be ok. To my left lay the red mech, who might have died if I hadn't noticed that he was bleeding to death. I sat on the table that held the yellow mech whose insides I had become very familiar with over the course of the evening. I now could feel the low hum from his body as his internal repair systems worked. Setting my laptop to one side, I stretched and yawned. I had been reading some Cybertronian medical texts that I had found in Teletraan 1's database while I watched the over the three. The table where Sideswipe lay had been pushed closer to Sunstreaker's. Having them within reach of each other would ensure that they would stay put on the tables, and Ratchet also believed that keeping them near each other helped their recovery system's work more efficiently.

The hum from Sunstreaker changed pitch and I turned to look into a set of dim azure optics.

"Sides?"

"To your left." He turned, reaching out to put a hand on his brother's arm. "You two gave everyone a good scare."

"Slag, I hurt. What happened?"

"From what I was told, you took two EMP pulses, one of them at point blank range, and a spray of cluster bombs."

He looked at the ceiling, "And Sides?"

"Couple shots to the back and damage from jumping off of a jet," he nodded. "He thinks it's his fault that you were hit…"

"Why?" he turned his head and looked at me. "Well the jet he was fighting was the one that dropped the cluster bombs on you. He wouldn't leave your side while Ratchet and the others worked on you, even though he nearly bled to death."

He scowled, "Slagging sparkling."

"You should rest."

"How about the others?"

"Well, Optimus is okay thanks to you taking the EMP pulse. Ratchet sent him back to his quarters a while ago. Ironhide took on two Seekers and was still able to brag about it while being worked on. Bumblebee and Prowl got tossed around some, but they're ok. Jazz got shot three times and took damage from some cluster bombs as he tried to drag you to safety."

He looked at Jazz and then to me, "Why are you covered in dried energon?"

"I, uh, I helped replace your fuel pump and I rerouted power in some of your systems. That and I, um, slipped in the puddle of energon from your brother's wounds," I suddenly felt very uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Will you keep an eye on Sides' for me?"

I nodded, "I promised Ratchet I'd keep an eye on all three of you."

"Thank you," he looked back up at the ceiling and his optics grew dim and he went into recharge, "Jazz is lucky to have someone like you."

I blushed at his words and turned to look at Jazz on the next table. I was lucky to have him. Remembering his words from earlier in the evening, I smiled again. I will always smile, Jazz. Just for you.


	8. Chapter 8 Fate Follows Sucess

Story Arc 1

**Chapter 8**

It had been a few days since the attack and everyone was on the mend. Jazz's shoulder kept him off of patrol duty and the Twins were driving Ratchet nuts. Even though they had won the battle, spirits were low. Wheeljack and I were free to work in the lab again on the nanites and we were having a very good run with the simulations. As a matter of fact, we had made enough progress to warrant a live test run. I created enough nanites to attempt a small test, one that I could do alone in the clean room. It would be just me inside the room, while Wheeljack monitored from the outside. I suited up in the white level 5-biohazard gear and activated the negative air pressure locks. I waved to Wheeljack as I took the container filled with the nanites and entered the clean room.

"Ready when you are, Rachel."

"Cross your fingers."

We had made a smaller delivery system to spray the nanites over the test piece of steel; which fit inside a small ventilator that would disperse any excess nanites. Nearby sat another used system recovery module and an aloe plant. If things went well, neither the plant nor the module would be affected from the new batch of nanites. If not, then it was back to the drawing board. Wheeljack had rigged the recovery module with a small power supply, which if affected would set off sensors that he was monitoring outside the room. The aloe plant would be the gauge for the biological standard if the nanites were to be dangerous to me.

I turned on the delivery system and loaded the nanites into the sprayer cartridge. I let the nanites circulate through the system for about a minute as I pulled the rack that held the device towards the test steel. One coat on each side. I could feel my heart racing. If this worked like it was supposed to, then countless lives will be saved. I held my breath as I flipped the switch and pulled the spray rack across the steel as the fine mist filled the air. Then I flipped the spinner that held the steel and sprayed the back. Shutting the device off, I turned to look at the recovery system. It was still humming with power and didn't look like it was being affected by the nanites. The aloe plant looked normal as well. So far so good, I thought.

"What do the sensors say, 'Jack?" Please let this work, I prayed.

"So far everything is good. The recovery system is working just fine. The sensors on the plant aren't picking up anything biological."

"What about the air monitor. Is it picking up anything?"

"Not a thing. It's not registering any nanites in the air."

I grabbed the handheld scanner from the table and flipped it on. I waved it over the steel and it registered that the nanites had covered the test piece. We had achieved the proper cohesion factor. I grabbed another piece of steel and set it up. One more time to verify that it really worked and wasn't just a fluke. Not a hitch in either test.

"We did it, 'Jack!" I hopped as I turned to the window to face him, "We really did it!"

He chuckled, "Just need to complete the final two tests, and it will be official."

"You know.. we should get everyone together for the tests. It could be a morale booster! We could make a few more test pieces and let the guys play with them. I have enough nanites left over to do it."

"Hey that's a great idea. Let me put a call out and see who's available."

Fifteen minutes later, I had moved the nanite sprayer out of the clean room and made a trip to the lounge to grab a roll of aluminum foil. The lab was filling with talking mechs, and Jazz walked in with Optimus and waved to me. I smiled at him as I moved to stand in front of the wall where Wheeljack had set up the test steel.

"If I may have your attention, please." I couldn't hide the excitement in my voice. "We've called you here for the final two tests of the nanite project. Our tests to this point have been a complete success, but now we need some help to complete the testing process."

The crowd murmured loudly mirroring my excitement. I held up the aluminum foil and pulled two equal sheets from the box and walked over to Ironhide. He tilted his head to one side as I held the piece of foil out to him, "What's this fer?"

"Would you squish that for me, please, Ironhide?" He took the piece in one hand and turned it into a tiny wad of junk.

"Easy to squish it up, right?" He nodded and I suddenly felt like a stage magician with the world's best trick up my sleeve. I walked up to the delivery rack and covered the second piece with the nanite spray. I plucked the stiff foil up and walked back to Ironhide.

"Will you squish this piece for me, please?" He took it from my hands and tried to ball it up. It wouldn't budge. He held it between his hands and pushed. It kept its shiny flat surface without even a wrinkle. He looked amused and passed the piece around to the others. I was bubbling over with excitement and Wheeljack was laughing.

I then walked to the wall where Wheeljack had leaned the test steel, "These are pieces of scrap steel that Ratchet has kindly let us use. It's the same kind of metal that would be used to fix up battered armor. Two have been treated with the nanites and the other two are plain steel. I would ask that someone to come and fire at the sheets, after I move of course."

Mirage stepped forward pulling out an impressive looking rifle. He leveled the gun and shot at the first panel, puncturing the middle of it and leaving a formidable hole. He leveled the gun again and shot at the second piece of steel. The live round bounced off the sheet and hit the ceiling, destroying one of the lights and spraying shrapnel all over the lab. Everyone jumped and took cover and I dropped to the floor throwing my hands over my head. As the dust settled, the lab was eerily quiet. I picked my head up and saw Jazz crouched protectively over me.

"Y' ok, Rach?" I nodded and let him help me up.

I dusted myself off and looked over at the steel. There wasn't even a scorch mark on it.

"I think we should continue this test outside where we won't damage the base with stray shots," Optimus' deep voice broke the silence.

I looked up at him sheepishly, "I'm sorry. I didn't plan for runaway bullets." That got a few laughs out of everyone.

I went over and examined the second piece of steel, which was now drawing a lot of attention. There wasn't even a scratch on it. Ratchet, now peering over my shoulder, was scrutinizing the metal, "Amazing. No damage to it at all.." he ran his fingers over it in disbelief.

Yes! I hugged Jazz with an excited "whoop!" then ran over to Wheeljack and hugged him, "We did it! Let's take the pieces outside and try to blow them up!" The room burst into laughter.

"She's been corrupted by Wheeljack."

"That's all we need is another explosion junkie."

I couldn't tell who said that but I didn't care. It worked and that was all that mattered to me. Sideswipe was still trying to squish the altered foil while the more exuberant mechs had already run outside with the pieces of the steel in the excitement for trying to blow them up. Ratchet and Wheeljack had already started making plans on creating the new body armor.

Optimus Prime walked over to us, "I want to thank you, Rachel, for all of your hard work. We're grateful that you are allowing us the privilege of using your nanites and for all the help you've given us in the past few months. Your work will save a lot of lives, both human and Autobot and I'm sure your government will be pleased to hear the project was such a success."

I blushed at his praise, "Thank you, Optimus, for allowing me to work and live here. It would have taken a lot longer to finish if I was still at my old lab. Letting me borrow Teletraan 1 and having Wheeljack really made the project work."

Even though Optimus has a facemask, his optics sparkled with a smile, "So shall we join the others outside as they tear up the landscape?"

What was left of the gathering in the lab filed out and headed outside, the sounds of gunfire and small explosions echoing down the hallways. Ratchet and Wheeljack didn't even pause in their animated conversation as they walked out, with Optimus, Jazz and I following them towards the entrance of the Ark.

Right before we were insight of the entrance, I mustered up enough courage to motion to Jazz to come closer. As he leaned down I kissed his cheek and hugged him, "Hopefully this means I won't have to be operating on your shoulder again."

"Girl, y' can operate on me anytime y' want t', just as long as I get t' see y' smile."

Optimus had stopped and watched us shaking his head and chuckling before following the others. I looked into Jazz's visor and realized, there was no place on earth I'd rather be then next to him.

The afternoon went by loudly with everyone trying to destroy the panels. It had been a great moral booster, which included a party of sorts that night. Spike and Carly even showed up with a few bottles of champagne to help celebrate. The Autobots pulled out a barrel of "high-grade" energon, which I found out was equivalent to hard liquor for mechs. Someone had brought their stereo into the lounge and set it up playing a very eclectic mix of music for the party. I never would have expected that robots could get tipsy, let alone drunk. But those who didn't have early morning shifts proceeded to do just that.

After being toasted for about the fifth time, I conned Spike and Carly to help teach the mechs a drinking game. After watching the three of us shoot quarters, someone had found a sizeable cog that would fit into the cups, and the extra large game of mech quarters ensued. I have never been much of a drinker, even back when I was in college, so the toasts and the few rounds of quarters I participated in made me very tipsy. The game of quarters had deteriorated into a trial of just being able to slide the cog across the table, with Sunstreaker and Sideswipe drinking most of their fellow Autobots under the table.

I had taken a chair out of the cog-flipping range and watched the chaos. Jazz bowed out when Wheeljack stumbled off hopefully to his room and not his lab. He sat down beside me and smiled with a drunk and very goofy grin. I tipped my glass to him and giggled, "You're drunk, aren't ya'?"

He giggled, "Naw, jus' had 'nuff t' keep the party goin'."

At that moment, the Twins both stood up spun around twice, threw back their drinks and sat back down, which sent Spike, Carly and the rest still at the table into fits of laughter. We looked at them then back at each other and started giggling as well. I wiped the tears from my eyes, finished off my champagne and stood up, setting my glass on the chair. I grabbed Jazz's hand and pulled on him, "Dance wit' meeee, Jazz-man."

He laughed and shook his head while I vainly attempted to tug on him. I was determined to get him on his feet, until I lost my footing and fell on my ass. He stopped laughing and looked at me. Slightly dazed along with tipsy, I looked back at him, and busted up laughing. He helped me up and I leaned on him with a hiccup, "Ya know wha'?"

"Y's drunk t'?" he cracked a wide grin at me.

I was feeling bold with the confidence the alcohol gave me as I leaned in and kissed his cheek, "I like y', Jazzy-man."

"Ah like y' t', Rach."

"No no no. I mean, I reeeally like y', Jazz."

"Ah know, Rach. Ah really like y' t'."

"Reeeaallly?"

"Yah, really."

"Reeeaallly, reeeaaalllyyy?" My face felt warm and I had to hold onto him as the room started to tilt to the left.

"Really really. Y' ok, Rach?"

"Tha' makes meee happy." I vaguely remember sliding down next to him before shutting my eyes.

--------------------

I awoke in my room the next morning with a pounding headache. Taking something for the headache, I crawled into the shower and started getting ready. Hung over or not, I needed to call General Sellers and report that the project was a success. I stopped at the lounge for a bit of breakfast only to find a handful of hung over mechs. I watched as people stumbled into the lounge getting their morning energon and Ratchet's special hang over recipe. They were so like humans in certain aspects. I was constantly surprised at the similarities between humans and mechs. I had been witness to the full range of emotions that we as humans had assumed were original only to our species over the few months I had lived at the Ark. And now I knew first hand that mechs can party and get drunk. I remembered the drunken conversation with Jazz the night before and I blushed. Headache or not, what was said last night was going to put a spring in my step and a smile on my face for a while.

Sipping another cup of coffee, I headed down to Communications to send a message to the General. Prowl was at the monitor when I walked in, "Morning Prowl, how are you?"

"Good morning, Rachel, I'm doing well. Is there something I can help you with?"

I smiled up at him, "As a matter of fact, I need to get in touch with General Sellers and report on the success of the project."

"It will take a few minutes depending if he's available."

"I figured, but I can wait." He nodded and helped me into the chair next to him.

It took almost thirty minutes after the signal was sent out before we got a response. The General looked harried and tired when he finally got on the video link, "Dr. Milne, I was hoping to hear from you. How is the project going?"

"I am happy to report that it is a success. We can now create impervious metals." I beamed at the General.

He nodded and someone off screen said something that I couldn't hear distracting him for a moment. "Good, good. Have you shared the results with the Autobots?"

"Yes I have. We completed the testing yesterday in front of Optimus Prime."

There was another murmuring off screen and the General nodded to the other voice.

"Dr. Milne, I am requesting that you refrain from anymore testing until we get a chance to talk face to face."

"But the testing is complete, General."

The other voice muttered something else.

"We will be out tomorrow to meet with you and see the results for ourselves." He nodded to someone at his right. "1300 hours? Yes, we'll be there at 1300 hours, Dr. Milne. I am assuming you can see us then."

"Uhm, yeah, I'll be available then," the General's demeanor seemed off.

"And you will –not- attempt any more testing?"

"Uh, ok. May I ask why, General?"

"Good good. We'll be in contact." And with that the video went black.

"Well, that was a friendly conversation." Prowl raised an optic ridge at my sarcasm.

"I have not talked at length with the General," he said after a moment, "but he reacted strangely to the news of the nanites."

"Could you tell what was being said in the background? He seemed very distracted by whomever it was."

"I'll replay the message and clean up the audio."

""_I am happy to report that it is a success. We can now create impervious metals.""_

"_Find out who else knows. We can't have this information leak."_ The other voice was male and unhappy.

""_Good, good. Have you shared the results with the Autobots?""_

""_Yes I have. We completed the testing yesterday in front of Optimus Prime.""_

"_Damnit. I told the director that having her there was a liability. We need that research before they can utilize it! Tell her to stop all testing."_ The other voice hissed at the General.

""_Dr. Milne, I am requesting that you refrain from anymore testing until we get a chance to talk face to face.""_

""_But the testing is complete, General.""_

"_Tell her we'll be there tomorrow and to stop all testing." _

"_We will be out tomorrow to meet with you and see the results for ourselves." Pause. "1300 hours? Yes, we'll be there at 1300 hours, Dr. Milne. I am assuming you can see us then." _

""_Uhm, yeah, I'll be available then.""_

""_And you will –not- attempt any more testing?""_

""_Uh, ok. May I ask why, General?""_

""_Good good. We'll be in contact.""_

I looked at Prowl, "What do you make of that?"

He stared at the screen for a moment as if in deep thought before he spoke. "I think we need to show this to Optimus." He looked back to me, "Did that voice sound familiar to you?"

I shook my head, "Didn't sound like anyone I know."

He downloaded the recording to a data pad and helped me down from the chair. We walked in silence down to Optimus' office where Prowl knocked quietly on the metal door. We were greeted by the deep baritone voice of the Autobot leader from down the hall, "Good morning, Prowl. Rachel." He opened the door to his office and let us in.

Prowl shut the door behind us and waited until Optimus sat down before handing him the message on the data pad, "The human's reaction seem to indicate that there will be a confrontation over the project tomorrow due the fact that we were witness to the final stage of testing. I would recommend we get in touch with the Secretary of Defense and query him about the General's demeanor and the identity of the other voice and who will be arriving tomorrow."

Optimus nodded and he replayed the message. I stood there silently as I listened to the message again. Why was it such a big deal that the Autobots saw the testing? The Secretary said we were sharing the technology with them. Did they change their minds? I couldn't fathom that the Department of Defense would drop allies like the Autobots when we were at war on more then one front.

"Prowl, would you send a message to the Secretary for me?" Optimus handed the data pad back to Prowl, "I think it's time we had a talk with him. Rachel, will you be available later today? I would like you to be a part of the talk."

I nodded to him.

"Good. When the Secretary calls, I'll send for you."

I nodded again, "I was going down to the med bay today to help Ratchet."

Prowl opened the door for me and I headed out into the hallway. After the door shut, I could hear their deep voices continue the conversation. I looked back at the door and debated putting my ear to it. Things were suspicious enough, I thought. I don't need to be adding to it. So with a sigh, I headed down to the med bay. Maybe when Optimus called me back, things would make sense.

I didn't have long to wait. It had maybe been about an hour when Optimus and Prowl came into the med bay. "Rachel? What can you tell us about the Department of Homeland Security?"

I looked at them for a second, "Well, it was created after 9/11 to assess threats and stop terrorist attacks against the country. Why? What's going on?"

They looked at each other then back at me, "The Secretary has been detained by authorities. They've accused him of treason for funneling sensitive government documents to a terrorist organization. The Department of Homeland Security has raised their threat level to red and they're warning the public of imminent retaliation."

My jaw dropped, "What the hell?! Treason? I don't under-"

Prowl interrupted me before I could rant further, in his calm yet deadly serious voice, "We believe it has to deal with us and the nanite project."

What the hell was going on?!


	9. Chapter 9 Missing in Action

Story Arc 1

**Chapter 9**

I stood there as Optimus explained that he had some other contacts in Washington and he was going to contact them and find out more about the situation. Prowl made some suggestions for the meeting with the General. He deemed it necessary that him and Optimus be present for the entire meeting, and that while the General and his people were at the Ark I was to be accompanied by an Autobot at all times.

"Taking into consideration the threat the General made to you the last time he and the Secretary were here, I am concerned about your well-being, Rachel. Therefore, I am recommending that you have a guard at all times. I am also recommending that we hold the meeting in the conference room, where we can set up your demonstration and you can have full access to Teletraan 1."

I nodded and agreed that I didn't actually want to be face to face with the General again, especially if he was to threaten me. I had no desire to be labeled a traitor, especially if it was the project and the alliance with the Autobots that had gotten the Secretary in trouble.

There was a planned supply run for that afternoon, and as soon as Spike and Carly showed up, we set off with Ironhide to Portland. We needed to pick up some things Ratchet needed, so Ironhide got conscripted into driving since he could carry more than Bumblebee. It was a nice drive, but it was quieter then the last trip. Spike and Carly wondered about the Secretary and the alerts. I didn't say much about it; I didn't want to worry them. Ironhide had been briefed of the situation, but he didn't offer much to the conversation either.

Carly and I were dropped off at the shopping center to gather groceries and supplies while Spike and Ironhide went to pick up Ratchet's gear. We chatted as we walked through the store; both of us noting that there were a lot of police and security officers around. As we turned into the next aisle, someone I hadn't seen in a while greeted us.

"Hello Rachel."

"Charlie! How are you?" I saw surprised to see him. He looked tired and like he had slept in his suit.

"I'm ok considering everything." He sounded exhausted. He looked nervously at me then to Carly, "Rachel, can I talk to you for a few minutes? Alone?"

I nodded and turned to Carly, "I'll catch up to you in a few minutes."

She smiled and continued down the aisle leaving Charlie and I alone.

I turned back to Charlie, "You look like you've been sleeping in your clothes, are you really alright?"

He took my arm, "Let's go over here to talk."

We walked towards the back of the store, Charlie keeping his head down and not saying anything, "Charlie? Are you ok?"

He looked up at me with tears forming in his eyes, "I'm so sorry, Rachel. But they have Theresa and my boys…"

"What? Who does? What's going on?"

"Dr. Milne. I'm so glad you could join us." A man in a black suit with too much styling product in his brown hair had grabbed my elbow. "Now without making a scene, we will walk out the back and to my car, quietly. Understood?"

He held tightly on my elbow "Ow, you're hurting me. Where are we going?" His grip tightened and my arm was going numb.

"Just some where to talk. Keep walking, Dr. Milne."

He had one of those hands free cell phones in his ear, "We have her and are heading out to you."

Charlie followed us with his head down, "I'm so sorry Rachel," he mumbled.

I tried to struggle from the grasp of hair gel guy, but he grabbed my other arm and held me still, "Play nice, Dr. Milne. This will be over soon enough."

"Who are you? Let me go." He had my arms so I couldn't move much and his fingers dug into my elbows. He didn't answer, but directed me to a late model gray Oldsmobile where another guy in a black suit with blond hair sat in the drivers seat.

The man who held me let go of one arm and opened the back door of the car, "I'm afraid it's time for you to take a nap, Dr. Milne."

THUNK

"What d'ya mean ya can't find her?"

Carly looked from Spike to Ironhide, "I can't find her at all. Some guy named Charlie came up and wanted to talk to her alone, and that's the last I saw of her. I've been through the store three times and had her paged. I can't find her."

Ironhide scowled, and wished he wasn't stuck in his vehicle mode. He scanned the area for any sign of Rachel and turned up nothing. "Ah shouldn'ta left ya two alone."

"Ironhide to Prowl."

"Prowl here Ironhide."

"We have a situation, Prowl. Rachel is missing an' Ah can't get a readin' on her location."

"What are your coordinates, Ironhide?"

"We're at 317-029."

"I'm sending help your way, ETA 32 minutes. Prowl out."

"What do y' mean they can't find her?" Jazz looked at Prowl.

"It seems someone named 'Charlie' approached to talk to her and then they disappeared." Prowl was leaning over the console.

"Charlie was her supervisor at the labs." He didn't like this one bit. He should have gone with her. "Can y' trace the beacon on her data pad?"

"The device is not turned on." Prowl was running scans of the area, "I can get a very faint signal, but not for a precise location."

Jazz leaned in to look at the screen as Optimus and the Twins entered the room, "What's the problem, Prowl?"

"Rachel has gone missing, I'm attempting to get a fix on her whereabouts using the locator on her data pad."

Jazz watched as the scan turned up a faint signal heading out of Portland to the north, "I'm goin' after her." He pulled his weapons out of subspace and checked them before turning to run out the door.

"We're coming too," Sunstreaker said as he took the coordinates off the screen and followed Jazz out of the room, his red twin close on his heels.

"All of you be careful. And call for backup if you need it." Optimus called after them. He had a bad feeling about this.

"Prowl to Ironhide."

"Ironhide here Prowl."

"Jazz and the Twins are heading your way. We're tracking Rachel's signal heading away from you and out of Portland."

"Ahm goin' head back in wit' Spike and Carly. Ahm not goin' to be good fer followin' anyone wit' my trunk filled with Ratchet's supplies." Ironhide grumbled. He would have rather helped find Rachel, but with Spike and Carly and the supplies, he wasn't going to be any help. He didn't like feeling useless, especially when a friend needed his help.

"Understood. Prowl out."


	10. Chapter 10 Men in Black

**Warning for Graphic Violence and Language **

Story Arc 1

**Chapter 10**

"Wake up." Some one was shaking me and my head felt like I had been hit by a ton of bricks. My hands were numb and I couldn't move. I opened my eyes with a groan. I was sitting upright in a chair and my hands and ankles were tied back. I blinked in the light trying to gather my wits. Where am I?

A man in a black suit leaned in with a penlight and flashed it in my eyes, "You could have given her a concussion, Erickson."

"All that matters is that we have her." I tried to see where the other voice was coming from. Charlie was tied up in a chair next to me with a gag in his mouth. There was late afternoon sunlight streaming in from windows high above us. It looked like we were in an old warehouse. A large garage door was open letting in a cool.

"Anyways, the General and the Director will be here in a few minutes. We just need the bitch awake to answer questions." The voice walked into view. It was the man with too much hair gel.

"She won't answer much of anything if you rattled her brains." The penlight flicked off and the man stood up looking at hair gel guy. He shook his head and walked away from Charlie and I and sat down in another chair, keeping an eye on the open door. Hair gel guy started to pace.

The breeze helped clear the fog from my mind. There was throbbing lump on the back of my head. Why am I here? Ironhide and the others had to be missing me by now; hopefully they were searching for me. I squinted my eyes against the light again. I tried moving my arms gently to see how tightly my bonds were. The cords holding my wrists bit into my skin. I had to get out of here. If I could only get my palm pilot… Wait. It wasn't in my pocket anymore.

I looked around only to see hair gel guy holding my palm pilot and watching me, "Looking for this, Dr. Milne?"

I tried to glare at him except it made my head hurt worse. He laughed at me. Damnit. Maybe Jazz could track the palm pilot without me activating the beacon. I had to hope he could.

The engine of a car could be heard coming closer. I looked up hoping for a friendly vehicle; one that would knock the smile for hair gel guy's face. Instead it was a black car with some government insignia on the side. It pulled up in front of us, and penlight guy stood up to greet the car's occupants.

General Sellers exited the car along with another man in a black suit. He was older than the other two suits and was fat and balding. "Good job, Erickson. Franklin. I hope she wasn't too hard to convince to bring to our meeting." He was the other voice from the video conference this morning.

I looked up at the General, "What is the meaning of this, General Sellers?"

The General looked at Charlie, who was now looking up at the General with pleading eyes, then back to me, "We needed to change the time of the meeting, Dr. Milne."

"Why are we being held like this if it's just for the meeting?" Head hurting or not, I was mad.

The bald guy answered, "Considering that you've been living with the aliens for a few months now, we didn't think they would consent for you to leave."

"So you resorted to kidnapping?"

"We felt it was the easiest method to bring you in."

"Bring me in for what?" I looked from the General to this Director guy. My stomach felt like a sinking pit.

"The Department of Defense has made some very bad decisions in the past year. You being left in the care of the alien element and giving them full access to our greatest defense being the main one."

"But we're allied with the Autobots!" They had to be searching for me by now. Prowl was right. This was all about them and the nanites.

The General looked at me, "The situation has changed."

"Is this why the Secretary is being called a traitor?"

"That is exactly why. The Secretary did not properly assess the situation with the aliens and now we have the safety of the entire planet to worry about. We cannot allow the alien element access to the nanite project. The ability to be invulnerable to any damage means we will be powerless in the event they turn on us."

"'In the event they turn on us?' You're thinking they'll take over the planet? Are you nuts? They're doing their best to keep from being seen!"

"Which is why they are now a threat to us and to the planet. We did not invite them or their war and to give them access to what could be our only chance of fighting back is out of the question."

"But they aren't causing any trouble to us or the planet!"

"That is not for you to decide, Dr. Milne."

"Then who made this astute decision that we're being taken over by aliens?"

"The decision came from higher up the chain of command." I rolled my eyes in disgust.

"I am getting very tired of your lip, Dr. Milne."

A small light bulb went off in my head, "You do realize that the nanites do not work on the Autobots."

"Oh?" That caught the director's interest.

"Yeah, the nanites do not work with their physiology."

"And?"

"And they have no need for the nanites. Which means they wouldn't be invincible, and I know they wouldn't take over the world, so all of this paranoia is unnecessary."

The director looked at the General then back to me, a look of pure annoyance on his face, "Do you take me for a fool, Dr. Milne? You do really think your 'threat assessment' of the aliens that you've been living with means squat to me?"

"But.."

"Dr. Milne, the only thing you've said that was any interest to me is that the nanites do not work on the aliens. I'm sure after repatriation, you and our government scientists can work with that tidbit of information to create a weapon to use against them," the director leveled his gaze at me. His bulk had started sweating as he got worked up over my questions.

"I will do no such thing! They are peaceful and are trying to protect us and stay out of our way! I will not let you use my research to destroy them!" I tried to struggle against the bonds. I had to get out of here now.

"Dr. Milne, that research is property of the US Government, and you will do what your government wants you to do or you can join the Secretary on trial," the General crossed his arms over his chest. "I've been to Guantanamo Bay, and I'm sure you would **not** like their accommodations. I would consider my options very carefully, Dr. Milne."

"But they haven't done anything wrong. They haven't hurt anyone! I won't let you use the nanites against them!"

The director's face started to get red and splotchy as he got angry with me, "You don't have a say in the matter. Now, here is what you will do, Dr. Milne. You will contact your alien friends and tell them that they have 12 hours to relinquish your research and leave the planet. If they refuse, we will be forced to use any means necessary to remove them ourselves."

"What do you mean 'any means necessary'?"

The director pulled out his cell phone, very exasperated with the conversation, "One call from me, and I can have every tactical ballistic missile from the ships at the San Diego Naval Base armed and aimed at the aliens' base of operations." His eyes held a deadly cold glare as if he was daring me to make the call.

I slumped in my chair, my eyes falling to my lap. I had no choice; I couldn't let anything happen to Jazz or the others. _"Some things in life we have no control over. No one likes t' feel like a pawn in someone else's game, but in war, we all end up being pawns. Pieces that are expendable if needed."_ I now understood exactly what Jazz meant by those words from that night that seemed eons ago.

I could feel hot tears forming, 'I'll call them.." I whispered as I tried to choke back those tears, "but you must let go of Charlie and his family before I will make the call."

I looked up to see the director guy nod to hair gel guy. He smiled and walked between Charlie and I. At least I could get Charlie out of this mess, I sighed resignedly. But Charlie looked scared and started to struggle screaming into the gag over his mouth.

Click. BANG!

Charlie's body twitched violently before the chair he was in toppled over. Where his face had been twisted in fear a moment before was now a bloody pulp of flesh and brain matter. There was blood everywhere. His body was still twitching on the floor in a growing puddle of gore. I screamed. "Oh my god! You killed him! Why! Oh my god, Charlie!" I couldn't stop screaming. Hair gel guy put his gun back in its holster and straightened his jacket.

Pen light guy had stood up and was brushing off his pants with a handkerchief, "Fucking hell, Erickson. You could have warned me before you did that. You know how hard it is to get that out of an Armani?" He flicked a sliver of bone from his sleeve.

The director stood there calmly, but the General was unnerved, "Hey now, that was unnecessary. You could have let my people have him back. He wouldn't have been a problem."

"Do you have a problem with it, General Sellers?"

The General looked at the growing pool of blood on the floor and cringed.

The director laughed patting the General on the shoulder, "You're a military man. You know that in a time of war, these things are necessary. Too many people know about this already, General Sellers. The fewer that remember this, the better."

"But Dr. Milne agreed to place that call. Did you really need to kill the man? You had him cowed enough that I'm sure he wouldn't have ever spoke of it." The director ignored him and came over to my chair where I was still screaming. The director slapped me across the face hard. I took my eyes from Charlie's twitching form and looked the balding man in the eyes. I started sobbing uncontrollably and he slapped me again.

"Be quiet, or I'll have Erickson give you something to yell about Dr. Milne.' I bit my lip to stifle another sob.

"I believe we understand each other now." He gave me a fake smile putting his hand on my shoulder, "You will call the aliens and you will not make any more demands."

I couldn't hold the sobbing back as I looked at Charlie again. That awarded me with another biting slap across my face. I could taste blood as he held his hand up to slap me again, " I said be quiet –"

The General caught the director's hand inches before my face, "Enough. She said she'd call."

Hair gel guy's gun was back in his hand and pointed at General Sellers. I cringed as all three men stood over me. The director shook his hand free from the General's grasp and stepped back from me. The General locked eyes with hair gel guy.

The director nodded to pen light guy who immediately stopped cleaning off his suit and pulled his gun, "You know, General. I think necessity dictates that we end this meeting."

The General nodded not taking his eyes from hair gel guy, "Agreed. Where do we let her make the call from?"

"I don't think that is a concern for you anymore, General Sellers," the director opened the door to the car, "I think we made a mistake in inviting you to our meeting."

BANG! BANG!

As the General turned to look him, pen light guy shot him twice in the chest. I flinched as I felt his blood spray across my face. I shut my eyes tightly and bit my lip to keep from sobbing again. I knew right then that after I made the call they were going to kill me. They were probably going to send those missiles after the Autobots after they got the research from them too. My mind was racing then. There was no way out. Poor Charlie. The Autobots weren't going to find me in time. I had left the Ark without saying goodbye to Jazz. His infectious smile and melodious voice filled my mind. There was so much I had wanted to say to him and now I was never going to get the chance. I'm so sorry, Jazz.

Pen light guy had put his gun away now and started to walk to the car. Hair gel guy leaned down and cut the bonds that held my ankles before pulling me roughly to my feet. He pushed me forwards and I stumbled over the General's legs. He wasn't dead yet, but the pool of blood forming under him meant he was dying. I looked into the General's graying face; he tried to say something but blood came out of his mouth. Hair gel guy yanked me back on my feet. He really seemed to be enjoying all of this.

He was laughing at something and I tried to struggle against his grasp. My mind was clouding up as I watched the General try to crawl towards us. I just watched two people I had known be slaughtered and my mind was shutting down. Suddenly there was the ungodly roar of jet engines that made the lump on my head throb with renewed intensity. Pen light guy pulled his gun and the director got out of the car, "What in the hell is that?"

Hair gel guy pulled my arms up at such an angle that I had to stand on my toes to keep the pain at bay. I could feel my palm pilot in his pocket and I could almost reach it with my fingers. He didn't seem to notice what I was doing. Instead he leveled his gun at pen light guy, "I'm so sorry director, but the good doctor here and I have a flight to catch."

I didn't fully catch what he was saying, as I was more concerned about getting the palm pilot. Just a little more… got it! My fingers pulled the device from his pocket and I flipped the beacon on. He still hadn't noticed, but now he was dragging me out the door. I realized he had turned his gun on the other two as we made it to the large garage door.

"You know, I fully believe in the philosophy that the fewer people that remember, the better."

BANG! BANG!

He shot pen light guy twice. I flinched away from him but the noise from the gun up close made me drop my palm pilot. The director yelled at him, "Erickson! What the hell are you doing?! I'll have your badge for that!" BANG!

I looked up as the director fell to his knees. Blood bubbled from his mouth as the life in his face fled. His eyes held their gaze with him in the frozen question of 'why'. The scene before me played out in slow motion. My eyes falling over the four bodies that now littered the floor of the warehouse. It felt like a nightmare that I couldn't wake up from, the noise adding a surreal yet physically painful edge to the images.

Hair gel guy yanked on my arms again and pulled me out the doors. I flinched in the sunlight and turned my head to the ground. The noise was even louder outside. My head throbbed with renewed intensity as the noise took on a physical form. The roaring engines cut and three loud crunches came from the right. I opened my eyes slowly. The sunlight was gone and we were in shadow. I looked on the ground for the palm pilot, hoping it was still functioning. It was over by the side of the door inside one of the shadows, very strange looking shadows. Shadows that were _moving_. I looked up and saw three very tall mechs standing there. Three mechs that I didn't know. Three mechs with the purple Decepticon symbols on wings outstretched behind them. They were identical to each other, just painted differently.

"I have brought the doctor as promised." Hair gel guy jerked on my arms again as if emphasizing my presence.

"I can see that, human." The voice was loud and grating and I clenched my teeth as I got pushed towards the three mechs.

"I lived up to my end of the bargain. Did you bring my money?"

The two mechs on the sides of the one who talked laughed, "Oh yes. We have your payment." It lifted its arm and aimed a huge rifle at hair gel guy. "We can pay you right now."

"Hey wait this wasn't part of the deal!" BRRZZAPP!

I could feel the heat from the gun and I tried to shield my eyes from the intense light. I blinked rapidly trying to get my sight back. The smell of burnt meat and hair assaulted my senses. All that remained of hair gel guy was a large burn mark on the concrete. That made all three mechs laugh as if it was some hilarious joke.

A large blue hand plucked me from the ground and held me level with its face. Blood red optics regarded me for a moment. "Are you scared, human?"

I had seen too much in the past half hour to care anymore. I knew I was going to die no matter whose hands I was in.

"Who'd be scared of a Decepti-creep?" Yes, it was a lame insult, but I didn't really care.

"Aw, that wasn't a very nice thing to say, fleshling." He shook me hard as I hung between his fingers, "But I guess that proves what the other said about you working for the Autobots."

I tried to fight the urge to throw up as my equilibrium was assailed again. Something on the left mech started beeping and he sneered, "Autobots."

"We have what we came for," the mech that held me jumped into the air, letting me fall as his body transformed around me. I couldn't help screaming and the other two laughed as they jumped into the air and transformed as well. I fell into the cockpit and my head slammed against the seat hard. I couldn't hold onto consciousness and I blacked out.

_The air exploded as three f-15 jets boomed into the sky. A palm pilot lay below where the jets had occupied moments before, it's screen flashing red as a small tracing beacon embedded in it sends out a futile call for help that will be too late to do anything…_


	11. Chapter 11 Damsel in Distress

A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews! This is the start of the the second part of the story, and there is still a lot left to tell.

Story Arc 2**  
**

**Chapter 11**

"Prowl to Jazz. Rachel's tracer just came online."

"Jazz here, gimme th' coordinates."

"890-235 and not moving. We're on route to meet you there."

"Thanks Prowl. Jazz out."

_I'm comin' t' get you, Rachel. Just hang on a lil' longer for me._ He hoped she was all right. He'd never forgive himself if something happened to her. The three sports cars had sped through Portland to where Prowl had located the signal; a warehouse at an empty airstrip about 30 miles outside of the city. The Porsche had been quiet most of the way there, only talking when Prowl sent the coordinates. The two Lamborghini's were talking back and forth over a private channel, "I hope she's ok. I've never seen Jazz this quiet before."

"I know, 'Sides. I hope she's ok too."

"Have you ever seen him drive without the stereo on?"

"..No. The only time I've seen him not have music playing was when we went with him on that Special Op's mission back on Cybertron."

"I have a bad feeling about this, Sunny."

The two Lamborghini's were pacing the Porsche when three blips came over their radar heading west from the airstrip, "Seekers!"

"Where is Rachel's signal coming from?" Sunstreaker raced in front of the other two. If her signal was coming from one of the jets, he was going to pull it out of the sky. Rachel was his friend and if they had hurt her, he was going to rip Seeker wings from Seeker bodies.

"Still in front of you. I've called for back up. Optimus is near your location." Prowl's voice cut in over the high performance engines.

Jazz sped up as well, over taking Sunstreaker and beating him to the airstrip. He saw the warehouse and transformed, skidding to a halt in front of the open doors. He immediately noticed the fresh scorch mark on the ground; the palm pilot lay just outside of the mark, blinking by the door. His spark stopped pulsing and the air caught in his intakes_. Rachel! Primus no!_ He knelt down and gently picked up the device as the Twins transformed next to him.

Sideswipe looked at the scorched ground, "We were too late…"

Jazz looked at the tiny blinking data pad in his hand then back at the scorch mark. Rachel's beautiful smile flashed in his memory banks as he closed his fist around the device and pulled it close to his chest. The Twins couldn't recall seeing Jazz ever being really angry, but both of them nearly jumped out of their metal skins when he punched the side of the building.

Sunstreaker tried to put a hand on Jazz's shoulder, but Jazz threw his hand off. The tall yellow mech stood back and said nothing. He could understand Jazz's feelings. He felt the same way every time Sideswipe was nearly taken from him. But he was also angry. He remembered the night that Rachel sat up with him and 'Sides in the med bay. He had woken up twice that night; once to her telling him everything was alright, the second time when she had fallen asleep curled up against his shoulder. Humans believed in these beautiful winged creatures called angels; and as he watched her sleep with her arm slung protectively over his body, she looked just like an angel. He kicked the door to the warehouse in frustration causing it to crumple and fly back inside the building.

Sideswipe looked up at the sound of the door flying back. Inside the building was a car and some human bodies, "Hey guys…"

Sunstreaker looked at him as he pointed into the warehouse, "Let's check it out."

Jazz had stood up and all three walked in and looked over the morbid scene. There were two dead bodies by a black car. A third body was tied to a chair and missing most of its head. Sideswipe cringed at that. Even though he'd been a warrior for millennia and had seen dead bodies before, the human dead were the most disturbing. The fourth human's blood was splattered around some chairs and left a trail away from them, as if the human had tried to crawl away.

"Human weapons did this, not Decepticon," Sunstreaker had leaned down to examine one of the bodies by the car. There was large puddles of blood surrounding the dead and he cursed under his breath from getting some on his fingers as he turned the blond haired body over. Humans died too easily. Too easily and too messy.

Jazz had knelt down in front of a chair with cut ropes under it. He silently touched the chair. She was tied up here. _I promised I'd protect y', Rachel. I promised and I failed._ He felt empty inside, as if his spark had gone cold. His fingers traced over the seat of the chair before his fist balled up. With a fierce intensity, Jazz crushed the chair under his fist as he punched the ground. The concrete beneath the chair crumbled from the force of the hit. The noise made the other two mechs in the warehouse jump. They looked over at Jazz then at each other. Without even a word, they agreed that they would help hunt down who did this to Rachel.

There was a soft coughing noise, and the two warrior mechs looked for the source of the noise. The body that left the trail of blood moved and coughed again. Sideswipe stepped around the body tied in the chair to the coughing form, "You're injured badly, stay still."

Sunstreaker sent a message to Prowl saying they needed an medic for an injured human.

The General coughed again and looked up at the red mech, "She's… not.. dead…"

Jazz had moved over to the human as well, both of them now leaning over the shuddering and bloodied form, "Rachel is alive?"

General Sellers nodded and coughed again, choking up more blood. "Where is she?"

He was dying and he knew it. He had made some serious mistakes in his life, and he didn't want to leave the mortal coil with the ones from today over his soul. He couldn't leave Rachel to fate with the monsters that vaporized the agent, "Talking.. jets…-cough- three.. f-15's.."

Sideswipe looked into Jazz's face, which was unreadable. She was alive, but they didn't know for how long. The human's coughing turned into shuddering, and then he didn't move again. Jazz stared at the dead human for a long moment before standing up, "'Sides, y' tell Optimus that I've gone after th' Seekers. I have t' get Rachel back." His voice was deadly calm; his visor reflected the icy cold of his voice.

"I've already talked to Prowl and we're going with you," Sunstreaker walked over to the other two with his arms crossed over his chest, "You can't take on all the Decepticons by yourself, Jazz. Plus, we don't know where they've taken her." The normally hotheaded warrior was right. They didn't know where the Seekers had taken Rachel.

"If they've taken her t' their base, it will be hard enough t' get in myself, let alone sneak y' two in with me," Jazz mentally went over what weapons and gear he had in subspace. He wasn't as prepared as he would have liked to be, but it would suffice.

As if on cue, Prowl's voice cut in, "Sky spy is tracking the Seekers. They are heading southwest from your current position. Skyfire has arrived and we are heading to pick you up now. ETA 4 minutes. I would recommend that you wait for back up, Jazz."

Jazz had never lost his cool around his friends, and it took every ounce of will power he had at that moment keep calm, "Fine, whatever. Just hurry up an' get here, will y' ? I really don't like th' idea that of her in Seeker hands."

"I know she means a lot to you, Jazz. We all want her back and I promise you that we will get her back safely. Just stay there with the Twins, we're within visual range of the airfield. Prowl out."

There was an edge to Prowl's voice that betrayed his normally cool attitude. Sideswipe didn't think Prowl had it in his programming to sound anything but his calm and logical self. He'd have to congratulate the tactician when they saw him again for behaving somewhat normal.

The three mechs stood around the fallen human, each lost in their own thoughts. Jazz looked at the Twins for a long moment, suddenly grateful that they were there and gunning to get Rachel back. Sunstreaker met Jazz's gaze and his trademark devilish grin spread across his face, "So, do you have a specific recipe for dead Seeker?"

Jazz finally smiled and the red twin grinned manically, "We should have taught Jazz the finer points of Jet Judo, bro. Three aft-kissing Seekers versus us three? We'd have our damsel in distress back in a nanosecond."

Jazz clapped the warriors on the shoulders and nudged them for the doors, careful to not disturb the dead. The roar of a jet engine signaled that their ride had arrived, "Let's see what ol' Prowly has up his sleeve."


	12. Chapter 12 Meet the Seekers

A/N Thanks for all the reviews and please keep them coming! Poor Rachel has to deal with the Seekers.

_I've always thought the three Seekers (Starscream, Skywarp and Thundercracker) on some level were friends and that when the other Decepticons weren't around, they let loose and had some fun, even if they seemed in the G1 cartoon to have the collective maturity of 12 y/o boys.. So I tried to portray that aspect in them. I mean, seriously, would Skywarp and Thundercracker really take orders from Starscream if Megs wasn't around, or would they tell him to stuff it and tell him he was a mommys mech?_

_As for the 'surprise' ending of this chapter, I had help from Jazz and Bumblebee. They sat by my keyboard (as I typed this chapter up) and were to judge which Seeker did the best fall off the top of the monitor would get the 'surprise'. And they didn't have long to wait because.. well you'll have to read and see who won the 'surprise'. -evil grin-_

Story Arc 2**  
**

**Chapter 12**

It was cold. It was cold and it was loud. The wind was whistling and I didn't want to open my eyes, but something in the back of my mind yelled at me to wake up. I shivered. Something was holding me in the seat. Why was it so cold? I groaned and opened my eyes. Console lights flashed in front of me. My mind slowly cleared and I looked up. The dark open sky was above me with stars winking from behind clouds that were moving way too fast for clouds to move. I shivered again. Where am I? The flashing lights in front of me caught my attention again. I was in a vehicle, strapped inside, but nothing like I'd ever been inside before. I looked up at the stars again only to see a golden glass shell shut off the wind and cut off the star light. I leaned forward against the restraints and started pushing buttons. I didn't want to be in this small space anymore.

"Don't touch that."

I nearly jumped out of my skin as the snarky voice barked at me, "Who are you? What are you? Where am I?" I pulled at the restraints. The voice in the back of my mind was now adamant that I get out of wherever this is now.

"Settle down human."

"No. Who are you?" I could feel the body I was in give the loud and exasperated sigh.

Another light blinked on the console in front of me and a deeper voice filled the space, "She awake, Screamer?"

The snarky voice answered in an annoyed tone, "Yes, Thundercracker. She's awake."

A third voice with a mischievous edge sniggered, "Screamer has such a way with the femmes. Even the human female can't help but swoon for him."

The deeper voice joined in laughing, which irritated the snarky voice, "Blow it out your afterburner, 'Warp."

I started pushing the buttons on the console again, "Let me out of here now!"

"Will-you-quit-touching-everything!" The snarky voice got even more irritated.

I struggled around trying to find the release for the restraints holding me in. Instead, the belts pulled taut and pinned me to the seat, "Stop moving around!"

The mischievous voice snickered, "Femme problems, Screamer?"

"She keep squirming around. It's distracting."

"Give her the panoramic view, that should stop her," the deep voice suggested.

The golden glass canopy over me opened again and the body started to roll to the right. The stars above slid to the left as we moved. I watched in absolute horror as we entered a slow roll. A dark blue jet appeared just to the right; then came a dizzying view of the ground from several miles up; then a black and purple jet to the left side; then I was upright again and the canopy closed back down. I was in a jet. I am **terrified** of flying. I don't know when in the roll I started screaming, but the mech I was in was bitching up a storm about how he was going to give me something to scream about if I didn't shut up.

"Slagging brilliant idea, TC! Now she won't stop moving and screaming. She's killing my audio sensors."

"You didn't have to take my suggestion."

The mischievous voice broke in, "She cries as much as you do, Screamer. A Matrix made match."

The other two jets broke out laughing again and the mech I was in spouted curses at the other two.

"You take her, 'Warp," snarky voice was sounding desperate.

"Naw, I wouldn't want to intrude. You two seem to be getting along so well," mischievous voice smirked.

"Thundercracker! I order you to take the femme!"

"Nope, she's all yours, Screamer."

He slammed on his air brakes in desperation, which took my breath away and the scream died in a gasp. "Finally! Now if you start that Pit infernal racket again, I will carry you outside the rest of the way."

I gulped and clung to the seat for dear life, "I-I hate fl-fly-flying."

The mech increased his speed to catch up with the others, "…I noticed."

The deep voice choked back another laugh, "At least she didn't empty her fuel tank in you," which sent the mischievous voice into another fit of laughter.

A red light flashed darkly on the console, "Don't even think about it. Useful or not, I will drop you from this height if you even attempt that."

I nodded quickly and tried to make myself as small as I could in the seat; the roll had made me very queasy, but I didn't want to test his threat. The other two voices continued to poke fun at the mech I was flying in and I could feel him tense up after each comment was made and the ensuing laughter. He finally gave a resigned sigh and the red light in the cockpit flashed, "So how did you discover how to use nanotechnology?"

I had curled up in a ball in the seat by then and I looked at the light for a moment before answering, "I have been working with nanotechnology for a few years now."

"That's not what I asked. How did **you**, a lowly **fleshling**, discover nanotechnology?"

"Just because humans haven't been around for millennia, like some **snotty robots**, does not mean we are stupid. We are still learning and exploring and researching."

"You are a doctor, as in a medic?"

"No, I'm a scientist."

He was quiet for a moment; the other two had given up on teasing him for the time being.

"What is your area of study?"

"Electrical engineering and Supramolecular chemistry. In particular, nanotechnology."

"So you are well respected by the humans?"

I shrugged, "I doubt I'd be in this mess if I didn't have some worth to the government."

"And your research with the nanotechnology? The nanites actually work?"

I narrowed my eyes, "Maybe."

He got snarky again, "Maybe? What kind of answer is that? Does it or does it not work?"

I didn't answer and curled back into the seat drawing my knees up and resting my arms and head on them. It was quiet for a few minutes before he spoke again, "I was a scientist once.."

I watched as the light on the console flashed. It wasn't in the snarky tone anymore. Actually he sounded sad, as if remembering about it was painful, "I was an interstellar biologist back on Cybertron. I worked with Skyfire before the war. I had visited your planet with Skyfire, millennia before your species evolved."

I stayed silent; not really wanting to talk to the arrogant mech. I looked around the cockpit, my prison for the time being. I rested my forehead on my arms and shut my eyes. I wondered what Jazz was doing. He has no way of finding me now that I lost my palm pilot. I sighed loudly wishing I could see him again.

Knowing what the answer would be and not moving my head, I asked the obvious question, "What do you want with me?"

"The nanites, of course."

"Hmm, yeah, I figured that," I lifted my head up off my arms just enough to look at the control panel, "But they were created by a 'lowly fleshing', doesn't that go against your principles or something?"

"I use whatever will make me stronger. I desire power."

"Good use of your skills as a scientist," I mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

I rolled my eyes, "Then why didn't your race already design nanites like mine? Someone had to have thought of it in the millions of years your kind has been around."

"Who says we haven't?"

"Then why would you need me?"

The mech sighed, "Megatron desires the power your nanites will give him, as well. That's why I was sent to get you. As to if someone has created something similar back on Cybertron, I do not know."

"Some scientist you are."

"It's not my area of expertise!"

"And you're telling me that in your quest for power, you never thought of finding a way to make yourself less likely to be injured?"

"I have."

"And?"

"And nothing. I do not have the time to fiddle with ideas."

"No time for ideas, but you have plenty of time to play chauffer for your Megatron, and you get two buzzards to accompany you. Nice to see the more advanced races have put the private sector to good use," I laid my forehead back down. My head was throbbing again and I'd have sold the nanites then for a couple of aspirin and a bottle of cold water.

The mech twitched in anger, "I am not a chauffer. I am the second in command of the Deception army. This is a very important mission –"

"Oh yeah, important mission to use the second in command and his two mini-me's to pick up one unarmed lowly human. Face it, you're an aft kissing lackey chauffer."

"I will not be spoken to in this manner!"

"Oh, shove it up your afterburner, Screamer," I kicked the red light on the console. Maybe he would take the hint and shut up.

Starscream was seething in anger, "Hey! Don't kick that!"

The other two jets busted up laughing. They had listened in on the whole conversation.

"The human femme told Screamer to shove it!" The mischievous voice chortled.

The deeper voiced mech was able to stop laughing long enough to add his two cents to the conversation, "For the record, we were sent to make sure Screamer didn't screw up."

Starscream was shaking violently now, "You were not! You were sent along in case the Autobots showed up!"

"So let me get this straight," I shut my eyes and rubbed my temples; I was getting motion sick. "It takes one Decepticon to pick up and chauffer me, and two more to make sure it's done right. When Megatron picked you three, did the order start out 'How many Seekers does it take to fetch a human?'"

Only the mischievous one laughed, "I like this femme. She's got a sense of humor."

"But she's making fun of you, 'Warp," the deep voice one pointed out the obvious.

"She's making fun of all three of us. Besides, she told Screamer to shove it. How often do you get to hear a human tell him off? "

It felt like Starscream was going to shake apart at the seams, "All three of you shut up! Shut up, now! I command you to shut up!"

"You need to stop shaking, Starscream," I warned him as I put my head back down.

"How dare you tell me what to do, human! I will do whatever I want!" he screeched at me and started to go into a rolling dive just to prove it.

So I answered back in the only way I could at the moment.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Skywarp and Thundercracker were laughing at him again.

Starscream was going to show the mouthy femme that he took orders from no one. He started to dive into a roll, but before he made a full rotation, he squawked loudly and righted himself.

"We need to stop right now," he calmly told his wingmates.

"Now?"

"Why?"

"…. She just emptied her fuel tank."


	13. Chapter 13 Remembering the Fireflies

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! _I'm trying something new in this chapter. I've had a bit of trouble including parts to the story that I thought would give more insight to Jazz and Rachel, but I couldn't transition them very well. So I've attempted a 'memory sequence' in this chapter that Jazz has while him and the Autobot's follow the Seekers. The song in the memory is Nickleback's 'If Everyone Cared'._

So I hope you guys like it, and please keep reviewing. Any constructive criticism is welcome as always!

Story Arc 2

**Chapter 13**

_It was a warm summer night with just a hint of a breeze. They had been lying on a patch of grass gazing up at the midnight blue sky watching the stars gaze back at them. She was close enough to him so they could just whisper back and forth and not disturb the darkness. If he wasn't on duty or patrol, the smiling Rachel would pull him outside to the spot where they lay now, and talk and watch the night pass by peacefully. At first, she would ask him questions as they watched the sky; everything from where he was born to what he wanted to do when the war was over. She was so optimistic about the war ending. She wanted to know on more than one occasion if he was going to go back to Cybertron after the war. He had already promised her on their first night gazing at the stars that he would take her there to visit._

_A shooting star streaked across the sky and Rachel had exclaimed, "Make a wish!" He turned his head to look at her as she had closed her eyes and put her hands together to 'wish'. She had such a beautiful smile. When she opened her eyes, he asked what she had wished for. She giggled and told him that you can't talk about wishes or they wouldn't come true. He had laughed at that. Wishes were fragile, she explained, and if you wanted them to come true you had to hold on to them and believe they would come to pass. She was as fragile as a wish, he thought; fragile, yet strong at the same time. Stuck in between two wars, yet optimistic that both would find a resolution. _

_One of the 'stars' floated in lazy circles right above them. She gotten up and caught the star between her hands, bringing it down for him to see. She called it a firefly, a small luminescent insect. It fluttered in her hands a moment before taking off on the breeze. _

"_There is a song about fireflies and stars… and wishes…"she said softly. She was now sitting next to him and pulling a music storage device from a pocket. She found the song and handed it over for him to play over his speakers. She gave him another one of her smiles as she got to her feet and danced to the music among the fireflies. _

_From underneath the trees, we watch the sky  
Confusing stars for satellites  
I never dreamed that you'd be mine  
But here we are, we're here tonight_

_He had turned on his side, propping up his head with one hand as he watched her dance. She was so graceful. The fireflies didn't mind to have her join their dance._

_And in the air the fireflies  
Our only light in paradise  
We'll show the world they were wrong  
And teach them all to sing along_

_They could have been the last two souls under these stars; far away from wars and battles and the cares of the world. It was as if she only danced for him, and he realized that he wanted it that way. This was between them, and he had no desire to share her or her dancing with anyone._

_And as we lie beneath the stars  
We realize how small we are  
If they could love like you and me  
Imagine what the world could be….._

-----------------------------

They were still tracking the Seekers, and Jazz smiled absently at the memory as he reached into subspace and pulled out the small red device.

Sideswipe watched Jazz smile and carefully rub his finger over the tiny red device, "What is that?"

Jazz found what he was looking for and was surprised at name of the folder where it was stored under. He interfaced with the device and let the music play softly so Sideswipe could hear, "It's a music storage device called an mp3 player. It's Rachel's."

Jazz looked back at the screen on the device and smiled again. The song was in a large folder named : _Music just for Jazz_.

------------------------------------

After a stop to rinse Starscream's cockpit, the Seekers finally made it back to Nemesis. Skywarp was now carrying the ill femme; Starscream had refused to touch the her again. The three Seekers walked into the command center, where Megatron sat and a handful of other Decepticons were working.

"Did you bring back the human, Starscream?" Megatron didn't look up from the data pad he was studying that Soundwave had handed to him.

"Yes, Megatron, we brought back the human femme."

"Good," Megatron looked up at the Seeker and frowned, "Why are you all wet?"

Skywarp started snickering and Starscream shot him a look of pure murder, with Thundercracker answering the overlord, "The femme emptied her fuel tank inside Starscream."

The room became eerily silent as everyone turned to look at the trio. Skywarp snorted back a laugh and Rumble and Frenzy started giggling at the red Seeker. The rest of the room busted up laughing and Starscream shook in fury, "Shut up! All of you, shut up!"

Even Megatron smirked at the misfortune of his Air Commander, "Where is the human now?"

Skywarp held out his hand, where a still queasy Rachel sat looking very frightened.

"Bring her to me."

Skywarp obeyed, letting her slide out of his hand onto Megatron's. If it had been one of the other Seeker's, they probably would have dropped her, but black and purple f-15 liked that she told Starscream off and managed to humiliate him in front of everyone.

The Decepticon leader looked at the woman in his hand, "You are the one who can make the nanites, correct?"

She looked at the set of red optics before nodding. "Good, you will start to make them for me now. Skywarp, take her to Hook and tell him to start work immediately."

"No."

The two Decepticons looked at each other then down at the woman: the room went silent again. She cleared her throat, gathering her strength and reiterated her response, "I will not make nanites for you."

"You have no choice in the matter, fleshling. You will do as I command you to or you will be terminated," the red optics flashed in mild anger at the gall of the human.

"Then kill me, because I will not help you."

"So be it. Soundwave. Extract the information from the human's brain then kill it."

A large blue mech with a red visor walked over and held out his hand, "As you wish, Megatron."

------------------------------------------------

Skywarp let me slide gently off his hand into Megatron's, "You are the one who can make the nanites, correct?"

I looked into the gray face. My head threatened to fall off; the headache from earlier still throbbed viciously as I nodded slowly at him, "Good, you will start to make them for me now. Skywarp, take her to Hook and tell him to start work immediately."

No way. "No."

I cleared my throat and garnered ever ounce of strength I could find, "I will not make nanites for you."

The cold eyes flashed with anger, "You have no choice in the matter, fleshling. You will do as I command you to or you will be terminated."

I knew I was going to end up dead either way, but I wasn't going to give them my nanites, "Then kill me, because I will not help you." I saw Skywarp flinch.

"So be it. Soundwave. Extract the information from the human's brain then kill it."

I was dumped into a dark blue mech's hand unceremoniously, "As you wish Megatron," the synthesized voice answered.

I wondered what he meant by 'extract the information' as the mech brought up his other hand and placed his thumb and finger at the sides of my head. It suddenly felt like my head was on fire and I screamed. All three Seekers flinched this time, as the blue mech started to 'dig' into my head; flashes of painful color attacking my eyes.

_Don't fight it, human. The longer you fight back, the more painful it will be._ The synthesized voice echoed in my head. The pain was unbearable; my head felt like it was going to explode. Something snapped and scenes from the trip with the Seekers filled my head.

_That's it; let me see into your memories._

The pain lessened for a moment and I stopped screaming as memories rolled past in my mind. I 'watched' the deaths of everyone at the warehouse all over again. Then the trip to Portland with Ironhide and Spike and Carly flashed in my mind.

_Keep going, human_. The pain was ebbing slowly away.

_The more you show me, the less pain you will feel._ I could feel my willpower slip away. I was talking to Prowl and Optimus Prime about the General and the meeting; the memories started to flow faster.

_Yes, show me everything._

I was at the party again. I could feel the effects of the champagne as if I had been drinking at that moment. Jazz was smiling and laughing and I kissed him on the cheek. _No. You can't have that memory_. The pain flared up and I screamed. Jazz's smile flashed again. _NO! I will not let you have that_! I fought back against the invasion.

_It is useless to fight, human. I will get the nanites._ I felt my willpower try to leave again, and the pain start to lessen. I could see Jazz again and I could 'feel' my lips touching his cheek. I wanted to tell him what I felt inside…

_You can't have that, you oversized toaster! I will not let you take that memory!_ The pain shot throughout my whole body. _Fight it, Rachel!_ I screamed at myself. _Fight him from taking that!_ I grabbed at the metal fingers that were holding onto my head.

_Fighting is futile, human_. The pain seared through my brain and the memory of Jazz reappeared. I wanted to tell him how I felt… _You cannot have that!_ My willpower flared pulling back the memory of Jazz as I yelled at the intruder in my head, **I will not let you take that away from me!**

Everything wavered suddenly, like a rock being dropped into a pool of calm water. I could vaguely feel my body going slack between the mech's fingers as the pain was overcome by darkness.

--------------------------------------------

The human fell from his fingers unconscious. Somehow she had fought back and offlined herself to keep him from probing further.

"Did you get the information, Soundwave?" Megatron would lose faith in his psychic abilities if he told the overlord that the human bested him.

The blue mech's mind raced trying to find a way to explain why he couldn't get the nanites. The human had been in pain before he started the extraction. He looked at the Seekers and a wicked smile spread behind his facemask. The red Seeker gave him a look of pure contempt. He hated the Air Commander. "Megatron, I could not access the information on the nanites."

Megatron's eyes narrowed, "And why not?"

He looked from Megatron to the Seekers and sneered, "The human is damaged."

Megatron glared at the trio, "I told you to bring the fleshling back unharmed, Starscream!"

The Air Commander stepped back, his red optics jumping between Megatron and Soundwave, "I didn't harm the human! She must have been damaged before. You must believe me, Megatron!"

"He's right, Megatron. She must have been damaged before we got her," Thundercracker's words fell on deaf ears.

"Silence. It was a simple mission! Get the human and bring her back here. How difficult could that be for you three glitches?"

"But Megatron –" The Air Commander's words were cut off with a shriek. The air was filled with the smell of ozone and burnt metal with Megatron's cannon still pointed at Starscream, and a ragged hole in the Seeker's wing.

"Take the fleshling and put it in a cell. I want the three of you slagging fools to watch it and report the moment it wakes up. Do you three sparklings think you can do that without screwing up?" All three nodded with Starscream scowling as Thundercracker helped him up.

Skywarp picked the femme from Soundwave's hand and trudged off without a sound after the other Seekers. The dark blue mech was still smiling wickedly under his facemask. As the door to the command center shut, he approached his leader, "I was able to gather some information from the human before she offlined, Megatron. Information that we could use to our advantage to force her to work."

"Explain, Soundwave."

An evil glint entered the blue mech's optics, "The human has an emotional connection to one of the Autobots. If we were to convince her that her cooperation with the nanites is necessary to keep said Autobot alive…" the synthesized voice trailed off, letting the impact of his words sink in.

Megatron smiled, "Good work. I shall leave the details up to you for the plan to work."

The blue mech bowed. "Oh and Soundwave?"

"Yes, Megatron?"

Megatron leveled his cannon at the blue mech, "Do not fail me else you will be visiting Hook as well."

Soundwave bowed again, the smile wiped from his face, "I understand. I will not fail you, Megatron."


	14. Chapter 14 A Human, Just What I Wanted

A/N Thanks everyone for all the great reviews! It makes happy that so many of you like the story! _We've got another dark chapter here for Rachel. Our sweet mousy scientist is forced to start making decisions that will impact the her future. Can she keep a hold of her optimistic innocent self? Read on to find out!_

Reviews and constructive criticism is always welcome!

Story Arc 2

**Chapter 14**

Starscream was moaning and bitching up a storm, "Megatron is such a fragging idiot. That aft-kissing pissant Soundwave probably couldn't get the information from the femme, that's why he blamed me! It's not fair! I'll get that slagging fool back. I'll melt down that piece of scrap and send him to the bottom of the ocean! I'll get them both back." The ranting Air Commander stumbled and groaned.

Thundercracker helped him back up, "Yeah, yeah. Save it, Screamer. We've heard it all before. You'll get everyone back once you're the leader of the Decepticons, et cetera et cetera." The blue Seeker sighed heavily. "You're probably right about Soundwave, though. The femme put up a serious fight, not like any of the other humans Megatron has let him play with."

Skywarp looked at the offlined human in his hand as he listened to the others. She was pretty good at insulting Starscream, maybe she was able to fight off the psychic probe. He shivered at the thought; he'd been on the receiving end of Soundwave's telepathy before. He was so intent on watching the femme that he didn't realize they had made it to Hook's lab and he walked right into the backs of his wing mates, "Ooops."

Thundercracker gave him an irritated look, "Don't hurt the human any more then she is, 'Warp. I don't want to be the one to tell Megatron that we killed her."

"I'm not gonna hurt her, TC. Anyways, Screamer always gets blamed, not like we have to worry about getting shot at," he gave Thundercracker a mischievous grin.

Starscream tried to turn and smack him, but Thundercracker intervened, "Stop it, you two. We're in enough trouble as it is." He knocked on the heavy door that led to the lab.

Starscream scowled at the both of them before letting out a long sigh, "TC, can I borrow a few credits? I don't have enough to pay Hook for repairs.."

This time Thundercracker sighed, "Again? Do you have any idea how much you owe me already? What do you do with all your credits anyways since you always seem to be broke?"

The Air Commander slouched down and muttered, "I end up spending them all here."

The blue Seeker rolled his optics, "What about paying with your high-grade rations? Hook accepts those too."

The red Seeker turned and gave Skywarp a murderous glare, "Someone keeps raiding my rations even though I keep them locked up."

Skywarp grinned back at his wing mate, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Thundercracker just shook his head at the two. "What's taking Hook so long to answer?" He knocked again and shifted Starscream's weight, "How come I'm the one carrying you?"

The black mech shoved the hand that held the femme in his face, "Because you're too scared that the human will empty her fuel tank on you, too."

Thundercracker sighed again, why me? He thought to himself. He could hear footsteps coming toward the door, "Finally."

The door opened revealing a groggy and scowling green and purple mech, "Slag it. Why are you three darkening my doorstep again?" He looked the Seekers over and gave an exasperated sigh, "Starscream, I'm not fixing your wing, you owe me from the last three repairs I've done on you."

"I'm paying this time, Hook," Thundercracker edged past the grumpy mech with his Air Commander in tow. "Plus we brought you a present."

Hook's optic ridge went up, "What kind of present?"

"Show him, 'Warp."

The black and purple mech held his hand out for Hook to see. Hook shook his head, "Oh goody. A human. Just what I always wanted."

Skywarp frowned and brought the femme up to his optics, "She's not that bad. Plus, she told Screamer to shove it AND emptied her fuel tank inside him on the way back to the base."

Hook was still unimpressed, "And your point is?"

Thundercracker helped Starscream up onto one of the tables before turning to face the other two, "She's the one who can make the nanites that Megatron has been going on and on about."

Hook looked back at Skywarp's hand, "That human made the nanites? Hmm, ok. That does make it a better present." He tried to pick the human, but the black mech swatted his hand away.

"We have to keep an eye on her and report to Megatron the moment she wakes up."

Hook rolled his optics, "Fine." He looked at the Air Commander, "I guess I'll fix your sorry aft up. But this is it. No credits, no more repairs. Not even if you sucker your wing mates into paying for you, you got it?"

Starscream turned away from the others and pouted. It wasn't his fault that he was Megatron's favorite target. Thundercracker and Skywarp leaned against the wall while Hook repaired Starscream's wing. The red Seeker stared at the wall sullenly while the engineer worked. The black mech's attention was still on the human in his hand.

"You can't keep her as a pet, 'Warp."

"I bet Megatron would let me keep her. Especially if I can get her to insult Screamer again in front of him," he grinned at his wing mate.

"Whatever. I don't know why you would want a human in the first place."

"She's funny. And she told Screamer to –"

"Yes, I know, 'Warp. I was there when she told him to shove it," Thundercracker let the back of his head hit the wall with a soft thump. He wondered once again why he was stuck in a triad with the momma's mech egotist and the one-track mind sparkling.

The door to the lab opened and two sets of heavy footsteps pushed the thought out of the blue mech's mind. He straightened up and sent an elbow into his wing mate, who finally looked up from the human. Hook turned away from Starscream, about ready to give a lecture to whoever entered his domain without knocking, but changed his mind upon seeing who it was. He turned back to the Air Commander, "Can I do something for you, Megatron?"

The Decepticon leader walked over to the two Seekers by the wall, "Well? Has the human awoken yet?"

"No, sir. Shall I try to wake her up?" Skywarp looked straight ahead while he saluted Megatron.

"Yes. I have a surprise for our human guest," he exchanged a knowing glance with the other mech with him.

Soundwave nodded in assent.

Skywarp hated the communications officer as much as his wing mates did. He knew the blue mech had it in for all three of them. He wondered what the aft-kisser had done to please Megatron this time. The black and purple mech pushed at the human in his hand with a finger, "Hey femme. Wake up."

She made a groaning sound and he prodded her back with his finger again, "Wake up, human." She sat up groggily in the palm of his hand and looked around the room before her eyes landed on Soundwave. Skywarp held back a snicker as the femme hissed at the mech. He definitely was going to ask Megatron if he could keep her as a pet.

---------------------------------------------------

Something was interrupting the comfort of the black nothingness. It kept poking me in the back incessantly and made me give up on the darkness. I opened my eyes and realized that my head was still killing me. Where was I? Starscream was on a table getting his wing fixed by another mech. When did he get wounded? I looked around the room and saw the dark blue mech. I clenched my fist and snarled at him, he was the one trying to peer into my private memories. I suddenly wished for a gun to incapacitate him.

Megatron's face came into view with a malicious grin, "I have a present for you, human. Something I think you will enjoy seeing. Skywarp, follow us to the brig." The Decepticon headed out the door with the dark blue mech on his heels.

We headed to the brig; Megatron and Soundwave leading, while I was carried in Skywarp's hand with Thundercracker walking beside him. The two Seekers conversed quietly, wondering what was going on. They were confused by their leader's announcement of a 'surprise' and wondered exactly what was happening. The brig was a few floors down from where we had been, and we took a very silent elevator ride to get there. We entered a hallway with cells lining both sides. Only one was being used, its energy bars making a faint crackling noise.

"Skywarp. Will you introduce our guests to each other?" Megatron had turned and smiled evilly at me as he gestured towards the live cell. The black mech carrying me stepped in front of the cell and balked, "Fragging Primus! Where did he come from?"

Jazz sat against the far wall of the cell, bound and unconscious. His visor was cracked and the normally bright azure light behind it was a dull blue. Armor was torn and beat up, with small pink energon leaks dripping down his chassis. His right leg looked horribly mangled and the shoulder that I repaired was ripped open. I couldn't believe my eyes. My throat tightened and I could feel hot tears welling in my eyes. He had come for me and ended up like this.

Megatron laughed coldly. "I take it you two know each other already?"

"You bastard! Let him go!" I spat at the laughing Decepticon.

"Oh, I will, human. I'll let him go when I decide it's time for him to die and rejoin the Matrix. But as wounded as he is now, he could join the Matrix at any time," he looked at Soundwave and laughed again. "He fought so hard to get in," his voice lilted evilly. "All for a pathetic flesh creature. And now look at him."

Megatron turned to face me, his blood red optics leaning down to my level, "How does it feel, human, to watch your Autobot friend die slowly?"

I spat in his face, "Screw you, bastard!"

His optics narrowed as he stood up, "Insolence!" He faced the cell and leveled his cannon at Jazz. My eyes widened in horror and I screamed as the gun powered up and shot through the cell and into Jazz's arm; his already limp body shuddering before sliding to the right with a groan.

Megatron lowered his cannon and looked at me again, "Looks like you just hastened his death and made it all the more painful."

I pounded my fists into the black hand that I sat in, tears streaming down my cheeks, "Let him go! It's me you want. Just let him go, please!"

"Why should I? You've refused to build the nanites. Why would I let this Autobot scum go, let alone live?"

I looked into the cell again. Energon was pooling around Jazz faster. I sobbed loudly. _I'm so sorry, Jazz. I can't let you die. I'd rather die than let them kill you._ "I'll make you the nanites," I sobbed as I looked up into the cruel red optics, "Just let him go."

"Oh, I will. After you build the nanites."

"But he'll die. The nanites take a while to build!"

"Then you better work quickly."

"At least let me get him stabilized! Please!"

He broke into a wide murderous grin, "I'll have one of Hook's men look at him, but I can't waste precious resources on the dying."

"I won't make the nanites unless you let me stabilize him."

"Then I will kill him right now," he lifted his cannon and took aim again.

"NO!" I cried choking on my tears, "I'll do it. I'll make the nanites. Just don't hurt him anymore, please!"

"Good. Take her back to the lab, Skywarp. Make sure Hook knows he is to assist the human in the building. And I want you two and the fool Starscream to keep guard over her."

The two Seekers saluted Megatron and turned back towards the elevator. I gave a last look to Jazz and sobbed again. _I'm so sorry, Jazz. As soon as I can, I'll be back to get you. I promise._

-------------------------------------------------

The elevator doors closed and Megatron smiled at the communications officer, "Good work, Soundwave." He leveled his cannon again at the figure in the cell and shot it again. The holographic image of Jazz wavered before disappearing, leaving only two black scorch marks against the wall.

"We will have the nanites shortly and I will become invincible. Optimus Prime and his useless Autobots will then feel the full fury of Megatron!" he grinned manically. "Prepare to launch an attack against the Autobot base as soon as the human completes building the nanites."

Soundwave bowed, "As you command, Megatron."


	15. Chapter 15 Plans and Illusions

A/N: Thanks to everyone and their great reviews! Woot! Woot! _This chapter was a bit difficult to write. I don't want to rush what is going to happen soon in the story, but it's so hard to hint and build up for the rescue and other nifty bits.  
_

_That aside.. I would like to know if the readers of my humble story here would like to see Rachel and Jazz in another story. If yes, please let me know. I have a few ideas that could happen after Thrown to the Front Lines occurs._

Story Arc 2 

**Chapter 15**

"I'm picking up a Cybertronian radio signal, Prowl," the large white Veritech fighter jet reported to Prowl. "And it received a reply giving permission to land."

The tactician leaned over the controls inside the white jet, "Can you pinpoint the location of the signal, Skyfire?"

"Yes, it's about 150 clicks to the west of us. Wait.. The Seekers just disappeared off my radar."

Prowl frowned slightly, "Did they land?"

"Not sure, but my sensors and the information from Sky Spy and Teletraan 1 confirm that there are no land masses in the area."

"Let's check out the area where the signal came from, Skyfire."

"Gotcha." The white Veritech increased his speed to get to the area. He could have got there much quicker, but rushing headlong into a situation was always a bad idea.

Prowl stood up, "I'm going to tell the others. Let me know if there are anymore changes."

"Sure thing. We'll be over the spot where the Seekers disappeared in 8 minutes."

The tactician left the cockpit and walked to Skyfire's cargo bay where the others sat. Jazz was sitting by a window silently watching the ocean below them. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were actually quiet and sitting across from Jazz. Optimus Prime sat nearby watching all three. Prowl sat beside the leader quietly, debating how he should broach the subject of returning to base without a mutiny occurring, "The Seekers dropped off of radar."

Four sets of optics were suddenly on him, "Just before they disappeared, Skyfire registered two signals; one from the Seekers and one giving permission to land. We're heading towards the area where they dropped from radar to investigate, but according to Teletraan 1 and Sky Spy, there are no land masses in the area."

Prowl turned his attention to Optimus, "I believe we have found the Decepticons base and that it is underwater."

The twins scowled simultaneously, "How are we supposed to get to them if it's underwater?"

Prowl turned to the other three mech's. Jazz's expression was unreadable. "Once we get to the area where the radar lost them we can run some scans. Then I request that we return to base."

"Return to base? Do you have a bolt lose? Rachel is in there and who knows what the Decepticons are doing to her," Sideswipe gave the tactician a mutinous glare and Sunstreaker looked like he was going to explode.

"I have a plan, but I need information on the Decepticon base. We will need more firepower then the six of us can provide as well. And there are a few items that I confiscated from Wheeljack a couple of weeks ago that will help us."

He turned back to Optimus, "We will need as many mech's as we can get for this, Optimus. And I will need you to lead the main attack on the base."

"How are we going to attack the base if it's underwater?" Sunstreaker looked more interested in the plan now than ripping the tactician into pieces.

"Seekers can't swim either, so there must be a way to get into the base above water. That is where the signal Skyfire picked up will be needed. As for the full attack, the items I confiscated from Wheeljack will come into play."

Optimus looked at his second-in-command, "Main attack?"

"Yes. We will need a diversionary attack so the extraction team can enter the base and rescue Rachel."

"We're going with the extraction team," Sunstreaker said with a deadly calm.

"I had already planned on you and Sideswipe to accompany Jazz on the four mech team."

"Who's the fourth?"

"I am."

Skyfire's voice broke in at that moment, "We're over the area where the radar lost the Seekers, Prowl."

"I'll be right there," the tactician looked at Jazz before heading back to the cockpit. "I would suggest that you give them a basic summary on a search and extract mission, Jazz."

Jazz nodded as Optimus stood up, "I have the utmost faith in the four of you. I know you will bring Rachel back safely."

That brought a small smile to Jazz's face. Optimus was very worried about him; it was completely out of character for the saboteur to be this quiet and distant. It was obvious that Jazz had fallen for the young woman and so far it had not interfered with his work, and he could only hope that it would stay that way. Sunstreaker had also formed a connection with Rachel. Optimus did not want to consider the options if the young woman was hurt or worse, and how that would affect two of his valuable warriors.

Sideswipe watched Optimus leave for the cockpit before facing the saboteur, " So what do we need to know?"

Jazz managed a small chuckle, "Y' two aren't really made for sneakin' about, y' know."

Sideswipe shrugged, "So we'll rush whoever steps in the way."

"We don't know where Rachel is in their base," Sunstreaker elbowed his brother, "We'll have to do some sneaking to find her."

Jazz nodded, "We'll have t' split up t' search, cuz I don't know how big the base is. We'll find out the details from Prowl."

He pulled a round device from subspace and handed it to Sunstreaker, "I'll grab a couple more of these when we get back t' base. Might as well tear up the place while we're in there."

The yellow Lamborghini turned the small incendiary device over with a wicked grin, "I like the way you think, Jazz."

---------------------------------------

The two Seekers took me back to the lab where Starscream was still being worked on. Skywarp put me down on the table next to the red Seeker while I tried to get control over my emotions; Jazz needed me and I would need my head as clear as possible to create the nanites quickly. If I could make a small batch quickly, maybe they'd let me in to see him and get his injuries stabilized. It would still take a few hours to get a small batch; I just prayed that Jazz could hold on. _Just hang on for me, Jazz. Please, just hang on._

Skywarp leaned against the table I was on, "Megatron says you have to help the human create the nanite thing, Hook."

The green and purple mech turned from Starscream's wing to look at me and the black and purple mech, "You're joking."

Skywarp smirked, "Go ask him for yourself, then. He said you're supposed to assist the human and that we were to guard her."

Hook shook his head with a sigh, "Fine. But if you three cause me any trouble, I'll melt you down to slag. Got it?"

Thundercracker and Skywarp exchanged a 'yeah, whatever' look as Hook leaned down to look at me on the table, "What do you need for this project?"

"I need access to your computer, to start." I looked around the room slowly, "You wouldn't happen to have an atomic force microscope laying around somewhere, would you?"

Hook raised an optic ridge, "A what?"

I ran my hand through my hair, this was going to take a lot longer then I thought.

"Let's start with the computer first." Skywarp scooped me up from the table and placed me in a chair in front of the console.

Hook smirked, "You do realize that our system is in Cybertronian, human."

I ignored his snooty comment finding an inventory list right off and I started making my own list of components, "Good thing I can read and write Cybertronian then."

He didn't comment and I printed up the list. I pointed at it for the green and purple mech to look at, "I need what is on that list for starters."

Hook picked up the list grumbling, "I don't have some of these materials."

"Well I can't create the nanoparticles without them," I turned back to the computer screen started to write the program that would build the nanites, "Oh, and I need the microscope as well."

I heard him growl behind me, "I'm not your errand mech."

"Fine," I sighed. I had to work as fast as I could for Jazz's sake, and if this mech wasn't going to be helpful then I was going to be resourceful. I moved away from the keyboard and over to an access panel for the computer. Opening it with a strong tug, I stuck my head inside the panel and looked around inside before I saw what I needed. I grabbed a handful wires and pulled them out. Separating the bundle, I ripped out the copper ones and tossed them on the console. I stuck my head back into the access panel and routed around until I found a processor and a couple other parts. I tossed those out as well, flinging them onto the console before hopping out from inside the computer.

All four mechs stared at me as I brushed off my hands, "Find me a microscope yet?" I got a blank look. This was going to be very difficult, "It's a device that you use to look at objects that are small to see with the normal eye ..er, optic."

Hook wandered to the back of the lab and disappeared. I could hear him rummaging around and then I saw something that would help me a great deal. He reappeared carrying a device that was as tall as I was and walked by the piece of equipment I could use, "Can you bring me that," I pointed to the equipment he passed, "It would help a lot if I could use it."

"Anything else?" He was carrying a few items and scowling as he made his way back over to me.

"I think is good enough to start," This was going to take forever and I sighed. I hoped Jazz was ok and that I could get a small amount of nanites produced to appease that bastard Megatron. I said a silent prayer as I sorted out the gear on the nearest table, _Please let Jazz be ok. I'm trying my best to get to him, just keep him ok until I can get there._


	16. Chapter 16 The Road to Rescue

A/N: _Sorry it took a few days to update. I had to do a bit of research on some of the more sciencey bits. Cinderburster reviewed the story and said that Rachel passed the Mary-Sue test with flying colors. (Scored 22 on the litmus test) I'm also asking the readers if they'd like to see another (or three) stories about Rachel and Jazz. Leave a review or email or PM me if you do!  
_

Story Arc 2

**Chapter 16**

Skyfire had barely landed when Jazz and the Twins jumped out and headed straight for the armory. Optimus and Prowl walked into the Ark with Skyfire following them, as they discussed the plan of attack, "The base appears to have twelve levels with a spire that raises and lowers from the base to the surface. If we can get the spire to rise, either by the radio signal or by using one of Wheeljack's inventions, we can make a frontal attack at the entrance. We will also need to make a large enough hole on the spire just above the water level, forcing the Decepticons to keep the tower raised. Once the hole is made and the attack started, the extraction force will enter by the water line and start a systematic search pattern for Rachel."

Optimus nodded at the tactician as they rounded a corner to the storage area where confiscated items were held. Prowl entered his security code and the orange door slid open revealing shelves of items that Red Alert and Prowl had confiscated. He walked over to a large array of shelves and pulled a weighty container from one of the lower shelves. Prowl handed the container to Optimus to hold, while he grabbed another box. Optimus looked over the contents of the box, "What is this?"

Prowl was holding a large box from another shelf, "One of Wheeljack's experiments. I believe he called them 'magnetic smart bombs'."

"And those?"

Prowl pulled one of the round devices from the box, "Incendiary devices. I think they will prove to be very useful for causing havoc in the base while we search. They will make quick work of locked doors and disabling sensors. I have had reassurances from Jazz that they also are effective in the destruction of computer components."

Optimus chuckled, "I'm glad we have such a creative bunch of mech's working for us."

The tactician raised an optic ridge at the comment, "Creative would not be the word I would use. I think irresponsible delinquents would better describe them."

Optimus clapped Prowl on the back with his free hand, "You say 'tomato'…."

"I don't see the logic in using a vegetable to describe certain behaviors."

"We really need to get you out of your office more, Prowl."

------------------------------------------------

Jazz and the Twins entered the armory and proceeded to collect ammunition for their respective weapons. Jazz picked up a handful of extra charges for his photon rifle. He loaded his gun and tucked a few more of them into subspace. He also grabbed two smaller guns, dismantling them and tucking the pieces away inside compartments in his arm and left leg.

Sideswipe loaded his rifle as he watched Jazz stash the smaller weapons, "Why are you doing that?"

"Jus' in case things don't go as planned. Inconspicuous pieces of metal usually go unnoticed, if we get captured," Jazz shrugged.

Sunstreaker half watched as he loaded his electron rifle, "We aren't going to get caught," the golden warrior hefted his gun and checked the sight. "We're going in, getting Rachel and slagging anyone who gets in our way."

Jazz looked at Sunstreaker and he felt a stab of jealousy in his spark as he listened to warrior. He tried to shake the feeling off. He was Rachel's guardian and he wasn't about to share. Jazz remembered the night of the celebration over the completion of the nanites; she had blushed furiously as she told him that she 'really' liked him. He was jogged out of the pleasant memory by Sideswipe routing around among the shelves, "Hey Jazz? Where are the incendiary devices? I don't see any of them in here."

"That's because they aren't kept here. We'll need t' go raid the confiscated items for those."

"You mean these?" Prowl and Optimus entered the armory catching the last bit of conversation.

Jazz readied a smooth answer to Prowl, but was interrupted again by Sideswipe, "Hey, you have a full box of th… oof!" Sunstreaker conveniently elbowed his twin before he incriminated the trio further.

Optimus chuckled as he set down the box he had been carrying on the table. Jazz peeked into the box as their leader headed in to the shelves to gather ammo for his guns, "Whatcha got there?"

"One of Wheeljack's creations: magnetic smart bombs," Prowl gathered some cartridges of acid pellets.

Jazz, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe quickly moved to the far end of the table, "Are we seriously taking those with us?"

Prowl didn't look up at the others, "They are radio controlled and are safe until activated. I have Wheeljack's assurance that they do not explode on their own."

Jazz and the Twins looked at each other before turning back on the tactician, "This is 'Jack you're talkin' about here."

"Yeah. How many times has he nearly blown up the Ark?"

"And how many times has he nearly killed himself in the process?"

Optimus walked out from the shelves setting down cartridges for his gun, "If Prowl had thought the explosives were hazardous to the Ark and in inhabitants, don't you think he would have destroyed them instead of keeping them in storage? Right, Prowl?"

The tactician didn't say anything or look up from loading his weapon. The four mechs exchanged looks again before finishing up their work on their weapons.

Wheeljack entered the armory carrying a black canister. "I figured I'd find you in here," he set the canister on the table, his eyes recognizing the contents of one of the boxes, "So you're going to use those? I'll need to get the radio controller to you before you guys take off."

"You are coming with us, Wheeljack," Prowl finally looked up before sending the cartridges of acid pellets into subspace. "I need you to help Ratchet with any injuries and to control your devices."

Wheeljack nodded, "I'll grab my tools and the controller before we leave. But before the action starts, I have something that you will find very useful," the engineer's 'fins' lit up and he had a twinkle in his optics.

Five sets of optics were looking at him as he attached a spray nozzle to the black canister. "Call it a little help from Rachel," he turned and started to spray Prowl's armor.

Prowl's optics widened slightly, "What are you doing?"

"I had started the replication process for the nanites that Rachel set up the other day. There isn't enough to cover everyone, but I figured your extraction team could benefit from them." His head fins 'smiled' again as he finished Prowl and moved towards Sunstreaker.

The golden mech stepped backwards away from the spray and Wheeljack, "It won't hurt you. Won't even affect your paint job. Matter of fact, it might keep you from getting all scratched up."

Sunstreaker looked apprehensive but slowly moved closer to the engineer. Wheeljack started to spray his armor with the fine mist, "Rachel made it. You think she'd make something that would affect your paint?"

The yellow Lamborghini kept a watchful eye on his armor as Jazz and Sideswipe were sprayed as well. Wheeljack put the empty black canister back on the table, "I know the others have probably said this already, but, please bring Rachel back. It's been lonely in the labs without her around."

Jazz gave one of his charming smiles, but before he could say anything, Sunstreaker answered, "We'll get her back."

The smile fell from Jazz and another stab of jealousy hit him before he could smooth the emotion from his face. Only Optimus saw the look and he silently worried if sending both of them together was such a good idea…

The six mechs headed outside and joined the large group of mechs that stood awaiting their orders. Optimus cleared his throat and all the small talk stopped as they turned to listen to their leader, "I don't need to tell any of you about the dangerous nature of this mission. This is the first time we have made a raid on the Decepticon headquarters while on Earth. But this isn't an attack to cripple the enemy; this time we are attacking to rescue one of our own. I know Rachel has a special place in many of our sparks, and because of her we will have the upper hand in future battles against the Megatron and his Decepticons. I have the utmost faith that we will get her back, safe and sound."

His blue optics passed over all the mechs assembled, "We will have two teams in the assault. I will be leading the diversionary attack with those of you gathered. Jazz will lead the secondary team into the base to find and retrieve Rachel. We must keep the Decepticons busy long enough for the extraction team to get her out of the base. Thanks to Skyfire, we have intercepted a radio signal that should help get us in. If that does not work, Prowl has a backup plan that will definitely get the attention of the Decepticons."

Optimus nodded to the white Veritech fighter, who transformed, "Skyfire is going to take us to the base and act as backup firepower. Autobots, let's roll out!"

A/N: I'm asking my readers if they would like to see another story (or three) about Rachel and Jazz. If so, let me know in a PM, email or leave a comment!


	17. Chapter 17 Infallible Logic

A/N:_ Samus18 keeps asking how things will work out between Rachel and Jazz, so I'll give a teeny tiny hint: Sometimes true love is more.. -changes her mind- You'll just have to keep reading -wink-_ _Just a little warning about this chapter: Rachel gets angsty. I believe someone in her situation would feel the same way and I hope I captured those feelings. _

Story Arc 2

**Chapter 17**

I wrapped copper wire around a piece of metal while Hook and Starscream watched over my shoulder, "What are you doing?"

I picked up another piece and started to wrap it as well, "Making an electromagnet." It was irritating that they questioned everything I was doing and I was losing my patience at having to explain. My patience was already being pushed to the limit with the knowledge that I had to work as quickly as possible so I could get to Jazz. Back in the lab with Wheeljack, I didn't have to make the components for the project by myself and be constantly questioned about what I was doing. My mind started to wander as I set up the two finished magnets and placed them at the ends of the rudimentary containment field for the nanites. A certain memory tugged at my mind as I went on autopilot making the rest of the gear I would need.

_We had been working on a way to balance the molecular reactions on the nanoparticles and were not achieving the results necessary for the proper cohesion factor. It was late afternoon and I was very frustrated with our lack of success. I made a mock attempt of pulling out my hair, "I'm taking a break, Wheeljack. I need to clear my head some."_

"_Good. I was wonderin' when y' was goin' t' take a break. Mind if I tag along?" I blushed as I turned around to his singsong voice. Jazz was sitting against the wall smiling at me; I hadn't even heard him enter the lab._

_Wheeljack gave a knowing chuckle, "I was going to ask if we could call it a day." He winked at me, "We can pick up on this in the morning, Rachel."_

_I laid my lab coat on the console and walked over to Jazz, smiling, "You have my undivided attention, now. Shall we go to the lounge?"_

_He stood up and grinned at me, "I thought y'd never ask."_

"_How long were you sitting there? I didn't even hear you enter the lab," I asked as we headed down the orange hallway._

"_Hmm, about two hours," he reached up and scratched the back of his helmet with a laugh. It was a very human attempt to play off his actions._

"_Two hours? You wasted all that time waiting for me?"_

"_It wasn't a waste of time. I didn't want t' disturb y', so I jus' watched y' work."_

_My heart skipped a few beats hearing him say that and I blushed furiously not knowing how to answer. Luckily or unluckily, we had made it to the lounge, where a few mechs were hanging out. I grabbed a soda from the fridge and found a seat at an empty table. Jazz grabbed a cup of energon and sat down with me. I became nervous all of a sudden sitting there with him. We sat quietly for a few minutes before I broke the silence, "So…" I was acting like a lovesick schoolgirl. "Anything interesting happen today?"_

_He grinned at me with his disarmingly bright smile, "Nope. Best part of my day was watchin' y' work."_

_I coughed on a sip of my soda and blushed again, "Must have been a really boring day."_

"_Nothin's borin' with y' around…."_

--------------------------------------

"Are you even listening to me?" A large green hand waved in front of my face.

"What?"

"I asked what you are doing."

I looked up from the keyboard at my questioning tormentor, "Working on the programming to start the replication the nanites." I sighed and thought about Jazz still in the cell and needing my help.

"So they are almost ready?" Starscream stood over my shoulder watching me like a hawk about to go for the kill.

"Not yet. But I might as well get some of the other parts done while I'm waiting for the magnetization of the carbon nanotubes."

The two vultures standing over me were silent for a blessed few minutes, "How do we know you're actually making them?"

I turned around and glared at them, "Because you have Jazz in your brig and if I get you the nanites you'll let us leave."

Both of them looked at each other before busting up with laughter, "Let you leave? Where did you get that idea from?"

I leaned back against the console; a dark gnawing feeling filling my stomach, "Megatron said he'd let us go…"

They laughed again, "And you believed that? Your Autobot friend is probably already dead and as soon as you finish the nanites you will be disposed of as well."

"He said your guys would stabilize Jazz and once I was done we could leave!" I could feel my throat tighten and hot tears clouding my sight. _Oh Jazz, what have I gotten us into? _

They kept laughing and I decided to make a stand before I started sobbing, "I refuse to finish the nanites unless I get to see Jazz and get his wounds stabilized."

That made them laugh even harder, making Hook slap Starscream's newly repaired wing, "The human thinks she can make demands from us!"

I swallowed hard and put my hands on my hips. I'm sure I didn't look threatening in the least, but I had to seem somewhat defiant, "I refuse to finish until I see Jazz and make sure he's ok."

The green and purple mech turned on his communicator and managed to croak to Soundwave my demands. "The human wants to see our prisoner."

I could hear Megatron's voice over the radio, "Did she finish the nanites?"

"No. But she says she won't finish them without seeing the Autobot."

There was silence for a moment before he answered, "We'll be right there to talk to our 'guest'."

I kept my hands on my hips in my futile attempt at hiding my fear. Other than getting Jazz's wounds stable, I had no plan to get us out of this mess. I could probably hide fairly easily, but it would be much harder to hide a mech in the heart of the Decepticon base. The door slid open and the tyrant walked into the lab, "You think you are in any position to make demands of me, human?"

I drew myself up and gathered every bit of courage I could muster, "I refuse to continue the work unless I see Jazz and get his wounds stabilized."

He sneered at me, "Insolence." He then faced Hook with a cold look, "Can you finish the work on the nanites?"

The green and purple mech shook his head, "I've seen a lot of things in my life, but I don't understand what she's doing, if she's even making the nanites at all."

The sudden hum of energy coursing through a particle cannon in my face turned my meager courage into pudding, "You've been slagging off instead of making my nanites?"

I shook under the scrutiny of the cannon, "No, I have been working on them. It's just been difficult since I have had to engineer the equipment that I need to make them!"

The cannon powered down and an evil grin pulled at the corners of his mouth, "How much longer until they are ready, fleshling?"

"I need to finish programming the replication process and wait for the ferroelectric material to switch the magnetization direction."

Megatron looked from me to Hook, who could only manage a shrug. The cannon was in my face again, and I swallowed with difficulty, "You better not be lying, flesh creature. Otherwise I will vaporize your Autobot friend."

I nodded numbly at the cannon, as Megatron sent a message to Soundwave, "Is our prisoner back in his cell?"

That horrible synthetic voice came over the radio, "Yes, Megatron. I am done interrogating him."

"Shall we go visit your friend, human?"

"Why were you interrogating him? He could barely hold his head up with all his injuries."

"You think I would let the opportunity pass by?"

I clenched my fists and looked at the ground. _How do I get us out of here?_ "May I see him now?"

The gray and black mech grinned evilly at me, "Skywarp. Take our 'guest' to the brig so she can see the Autobot."

I hadn't noticed that Skywarp was still in the room; he didn't even laugh while the others took great joy at tormenting me over Jazz. He held his hand out for me to climb into, "Yes, Megatron."

The ride in the elevator down was silent again. The hallway with the cells was eerily quiet and I was certain that my heartbeat echoed down the hall. Megatron stopped in front of the cell that Jazz was in and shook his head, "Oh what a shame. Looks like you are too late to say goodbye to the Autobot."

My heart went ice cold, "What?!"

Skywarp moved so I could see into the cell. In the corner lay the graying body of Jazz; his once bright azure visor was cold and dead. "No! Jazz! Oh god, no!" I tried to jump from Skywarp's hand to the floor, but he was quicker and caught me. I clenched my fists and beat on his hand, "Let me down! Let go of me!"

Megatron snickered evilly, "Aww. Poor human. Your friend died." I wanted to scream but I couldn't find my breath. It felt like my heart had been ripped from my chest and every ounce of my strength spilled from the hole left. Angry hot tears fell and splashed on Skywarp's hand.

Megatron leaned down to my level and smirked, "You know.. His injuries occurred because he tried to save you."

I gave him a look filled with hatred, but he continued, "Oh, and the shot he received when you acted out towards me? I'm sure that helped him on his way to the Matrix."

I choked back a sob in horror; he was shot at close range because I couldn't hold my emotions in check. If I hadn't let the bastard rile me up, maybe it would have given Jazz more time. Time which I could have stabilized his wounds. I looked back at the body that once was my friend. _No. He was more than that. I was in love with him. I had never been so happy in my life until I met him. He had protected me and was willing to risk his life to save me. He died alone in a cell in this godforsaken place all because of me_.

I let my head fall, hot painful tears running down my cheeks as I sobbed. He was gone from this world and I was now alone. Even though my heart was still beating, I felt dead inside. Dead and cold and alone. And at that very moment, I wished I could follow Jazz in death. There was nothing left in life that had any meaning to me anymore. Not the nanites, not the Autobots, not any of the damned wars, not even the fate of the world. I was nothing without him, and I never got the chance to really tell him how I felt inside when he was near. I never got to tell him how happy he made me. I never got to tell him how much I was in love with him. And I never would get the chance…

I vaguely felt Skywarp move. I had put my face in my hands and cried in body racking sobs and he was taking me back to their damned lab to finish the nanites. I was going to refuse outright. Let them make the damn things themselves. Maybe if I continued to refuse they'd kill me. I had no reason left to live anymore. I didn't care what they threatened, I'd refuse and that was that.

The elevator was silent as Skywarp took me back to the labs. I looked up at the mech and had an idea. I trembled as I tried to calm my voice enough to speak, "Could you please squish me?"

His optics got wide and he gave me a strange look, "No. Why would you want that?"

"Please. Just kill me. Shoot me, step on me. I'm begging you. Please kill me."

"Why are you this upset over a dead Autobot?"

I looked away, "You wouldn't understand.."

"Well I'm not going to kill you," he brought his hands up to optic level, "But I am going to ask Megatron if I can keep you as a pet. And as long as you don't cause me any trouble, I'll take good care of you."

I just shook my head and shut my eyes. The thought of being stuck as a pet of a Decepticon made my stomach turn. I'd rather be smooshed under one of their feet than be a pet. Maybe if I cause enough trouble, they'd kill me.

_Wait_. Another idea snuck in through the pain. _I could cause a lot of trouble. I could do that. I could get revenge for Jazz's death._ A little voice inside my head told me I could and should do that; while another argued that I shouldn't because that would be murder. It would be on the level of genocide. How could I live with that on my conscious?

The battle of the voices rattled on, even after we reached the lab and I was plopped down in front of the keyboard again. That hole I felt inside of me ached as I stared at the computer in front of me. I was pushed to my absolute limit; the voices in my head arguing over the 'right' and 'wrong' of the situation. His singsong voice filled my ears with its memory; his dashing smile made the memory almost real, as if I could reach out and touch him.

And suddenly, the logic was infallible.

A/N: _Vote on if you want to see more stories about Rachel and Jazz! Email, PM or leave a comment with your vote!_


	18. Chapter 18 Revenge

Story Arc 2

**Chapter 18**

If they wanted nanites, then I was going to give them nanites. I wanted to make them pay for the pain they inflicted on Jazz. I wiped the tears from my eyes and sniffled, trying to calm my nerves as I started to recalibrate the replication process for the nanites. I had to hope that the two standing over my shoulder wouldn't catch on to what I was attempting. Neither seemed to understand it before I was taken down to see Jazz; I could only pray that they were still lost on what I was doing. I altered the nanoparticles reactivity to increase the free radical production. The smaller particle, the more surface area and the more toxic the reaction; and I was relying on the viral reaction to destroy Megatron and that horrible blue mech, Soundwave. Taking a deep breath I tried to keep my hands from shaking as I set up two more containment fields; I was going to need enough nanites to incapacitate as many mechs as I could. I needed to be extra careful now, because any mistake and I could accidentally release the nanites too soon, killing myself before I could get back at Megatron and the others. Not that I was worried about dying anymore, because I knew that they'd destroy me the moment I handed the nanites over to them, even if Skywarp was going to try and make my his pet.

There was what looked to be an air vent on one wall in the lab. If I could make it to that vent, I could attempt to release the nanites and hopefully cause a lot of trouble for the whole base. Unfortunately, I only had enough materials to make three canisters of the nanites and I wasn't sure how much damage the small amount of nanites would cause. The meager batch I had made in the lab at the Ark, wiped out the mech recovery system in minutes with its disturbingly viral-like nature. I let a small smile sneak across my lips as I thought about what would happen when that bastard Megatron used the nanites. The idea of his systems shutting down with excruciating pain would make up for his letting Jazz die alone in that awful cell.

_You started this project to save peoples lives, Rachel, not destroy them_. The voices of reason and emotion started to fight again. _These aren't people; they _are_ monsters. They aren't even interested in saving their comrades lives_. True, they were only looking for power and destroyed every thing in their paths to achieve it. _That doesn't mean they deserve to die._ _Could you live with the death of another being on your conscious?_ My hands shook as I started to lose my nerve. I doubt the small amount of nanites would kill anyone. It would most likely just make them ill. _You would be destroying yourself as well_. Fine by me; I didn't have anything worth living for left. And it didn't really matter if I died by my own hand or let them vaporize me once the nanites were finished. I was going to die one way or the other.

"What are you doing now?" My green tormentor asked again for the millionth time.

I sighed and turned to face him, "I'm explaining again simple physical properties to a supposed advanced race. Now will you let me work so I can get this done?"

He scowled, "Slagging human! I need to know how to make them."

I turned back to the computer, "Whatever."

I could hear him growl angrily behind me, but before he could say anything, the doors to the lab opened and two wounded mech's came in. Hook turned to face them with an exasperated sigh, "What happened to you two?"

The blue and orange mech looked uncomfortable as he struggled to bring the maroon and gray jet into the lab, "Ramjet thought it was funny to play tag with some of the human buildings."

Ramjet had a stupid grin on his face, "Would have been more fun if you joined in."

Starscream, who had actually been quiet while watching me work, shook his head, "Aren't you slagging losers supposed to be raiding that power plant?"

Ramjet and the blue and orange mech looked at each other, "Err, yeah, we were supposed to."

Skywarp snickered and Thundercracker let his head fall back against the wall with a pained sigh, "You realize Megatron is going to send us out to finish the job."

And as if on cue, the tyrant barked over the communicator, "Starscream! Why can't you keep your troops in line?"

"But Megatron! They aren't my troops. They're three slagging sparklings that were assigned to me. They aren't even Seekers!"

"I don't care, Starscream. Go finish the job that your underlings were supposed to do."

"Yes, mighty Megatron," the Air Commander snarled at the two jets. "Incompetent fools! How can you screw up a simple raid?"

Ramjet glared at Starscream, "We learned from the best screw up."

The Air Commander lunged at the non-Seeker jet, but Thundercracker stopped him, "Let's just get this done." He sneered at the two jets, "They aren't worth the trouble."

Starscream snarled and pushed past Ramjet with Thundercracker following him. Hook had already started to 'collect' payment from the other two jets before he worked on them. I managed to call Skywarp over before he could follow his wing mates. He leaned in to look at me, "What is it, femme?"

I looked around making sure the others couldn't hear me, "Stay away from the base as long as you can."

One optic ridge raised, "Huh? Why is that?"

"You were actually decent to me, so take my advice and stay outside for awhile."

Starscream's voice came over the communicator, "Skywarp! Where are you? Get out here now before Megatron finds out that we haven't left yet!"

"Coming, Screamer," the black and purple jet looked at me funny before teleporting to wherever his wing mates were. I let out a small sigh. The Seeker had been gentle to me and was going to try to save my life, even if it was only to be his pet. Might as well try to save him from being sick. I just hoped that he'd keep his mouth shut to the others so I'd have enough time to carry out my plan.

My snooty green tormentor was occupied with the two jets, finally giving me enough time to change the formula that would increase the toxicity of the nanoparticles. As I added the solvent that would allow the nanites to become airborne, I realized that there could be alarms in the lab that could pick up a dangerous chemical reaction. I held my breath and prayed there wasn't as I watched the nanites accumulate into the first improvised canister with its crude sensors. So far so good.

_Jazz and the Autobots would be appalled at what you're going to do_. Jazz isn't here anymore; let the others think what they will. _The Decepticons are living beings. This borders on genocide, Rachel. Do you really want to stoop to their level just for revenge_? It much more than just revenge, I didn't want to live without Jazz. _Now you're being irrational_. Call it what you will, but the pain inside is very, very real. Anyways, the nanoparticles have already caused six deaths, soon to be seven; they haven't saved any lives so far. _But they could in the future_. There is no future for the nanoparticles. Even if Wheeljack could mass produce the nanites, how would it benefit the wars happening on Earth? It won't, at all. The government has screwed up the treaty with the Autobots already and I'm pretty certain that the Department of Defense won't accept any technology or help from giant alien robots.

The third canister was nearly filled, as I looked over my shoulder at the Decepticons. The two jets were now arguing and Hook was threatening to toss them out without any repairs. The air vent was about thirty feet from where I stood on the console. I'd have to jump holding the canisters and hope I don't detonate them in the process, then open the vent and get the canisters inside without attracting any notice from three mechs. _You still have time to stop this_. And do what? Wait for Megatron to find out that the nanites are fake?

"Some things in life we have no control over. No one likes t' feel like a pawn in someone else's game, but in war, we all end up being pawns. Pieces that are expendable if needed." I could hear his voice clearly in my head. I had been shoved into this war over the stupid nanites, and I was tired of being a pawn. I was going to end my involvement in this war, once and for all. This would be my only chance to damage my captors before they destroyed me or hurt anyone else.

The mechs were still fighting, so I took the chance to make a run to the vent. With one canister under each arm and a silent prayer that I wouldn't break anything, I jumped into the seat in front of the computer. I barely managed to keep the landing quiet, but Hook and the jets didn't notice me at all. The next jump was going to be much tougher with the canisters. Please don't let me break my neck. I shut my eyes and stepped off the edge of the chair, but I hit the ground with a snapping noise and a shooting pain from my left ankle. I miraculously didn't drop the canisters. Gingerly I tried to put my weight on my ankle and nearly yelped in pain. Ok, this is bad. I still had thirty feet to go until I reached the vent, and hobbling my way there was going to be awfully difficult.

I hopped over to the vent and set the canisters down. I stole a peek at the still arguing mechs but they were engaged in fighting still. The vent was a little taller than I was, but it would hold the canisters easily. I didn't know how I was going to travel inside the vent with my ankle, but I'd worry about that part of my plan later. Luckily, the grate had hinges at the top so I could lift it up and slide my precious cargo inside. I shoved the canisters just out of sight and shut the grating with a minimal squeak from the hinges. Now I just needed to get back to the console without being noticed. I hopped back over to the chair and realized that there was no way I could climb back up, especially with my ankle. Think Rachel, how can I get out of this.

The argument behind me was quieting down and I was running out of time. I could fake a fall, but that would mean that I'd be put back up on the console and have to jump down again. I debated that for about twenty seconds before I hobbled over to the other side of the chair and sat down with difficulty. Here goes nothing; I yelped loudly and grabbed my ankle. Three sets of optics were instantly on me, and my green tormentor walked over, "What is wrong with you?"

I cringed again holding my leg, "I accidentally fell off the console."

All three mechs laughed at my misery, so I decided to throw some fear into their sparks, "The nanites.. They're reading funny. I think the lack of proper supplies is causing a dangerous chemical reaction."

The laughter immediately stopped and I got a good look at Hook's face as the words sunk into his CPU. "What do you mean dangerous reaction?"

"Help me back up there," I kept cringing. "I need to see what is going on."

The green mech grabbed me off the floor and dropped me down onto the console, jarring my ankle again. I fought the pain off as best I could, pulling myself up slowly and 'checking' the canister, "Oh, crap."

I hobbled over to the computer and brought up the stats on the canister. All three mechs were deadly quiet, as I started to delete the formula from their systems for the nanites, along with adding random garbage so it looked like I was rushing to 'fix' the problem. I spun on the green mech and scolded him loudly, "Look what you almost caused! If I had the materials that I needed this would not be happening! You and your crappy lab and this defective excuse for a computer nearly blew up everything!"

He fumed at me, "You're the one who's making the nanites!"

"Yeah, and I can only do so much if I don't have the materials I need for the nanoparticles! You're expecting me to work on a subatomic level with crap I scavenged from inside your computer!"

He was frowning and backing away from me and the canister, "Is there going to be a reaction?" I had his full attention now.

"Let's hope not," I bent over the canister pretending to adjust the sensors. I scowled and hopped back to the computer and typed in more garbage. "I think I have the canister stabilized, for now."

Hook looked over the canister warily, "Are the nanites finished?"

I sat down on the console, lifting the hem of my jeans up so I could look at my ankle. It was already starting to turn purple; I had either sprained it badly or I broke it in my jump. I glanced up at the green mech, "Almost. We're just waiting for the final magnetic shift of the fullerenes."

He gave me a clueless look that bordered on pure hatred. It must have really angered him that a measly human knew more than he did. I smirked in between cringing in pain; so much for superior alien technology.

Suddenly, the doors to the lab opened with Megatron stomping towards me and that horrible Soundwave on his heels, "Are the nanites done, fleshling?"

I struggled to my feet and hobbled back to the canister. Time had come to unleash the first batch of the nanites. And as I looked at the rudimentary sensors, I smiled wickedly, "Yes, the reaction has settled down and they're ready."

He roughly grabbed the canister from the top of the console, knocking me down into the chair, "How do I use them?"

"We could spray them on you."

"I don't have time for that, flesh creature. I need the power of the nanites **right now**."

I shrugged, "I guess you could open one end of the canister and dump them over your head, but you really need it sprayed on both sides…" I crawled over to the edge of the chair, ready to drop to the floor the moment the reaction started to happen.

Megatron ripped the end off of the small canister and proceeded to dump the entire contents over himself, "Now, I will turn Optimus Prime into a slag heap along with his pathetic Autobots. No one can stand up against me now! I, Megatron, will be the ruler of the universe!"

The tyrant threw his head back and started to laugh manically with the four other mechs watching their leader in his assumed glory. Cold fear started to build up inside, 'What if this doesn't work at all?' I hadn't even thought about that, being so intent on hurting Megatron. I was going to end up dying without making the Decepticon pay for what he did to Jazz. Seconds ticked by and I put my head in my hands trying to fight back the tears. _I failed you again, Jazz. Please forgive me._

The laughter suddenly stopped as Megatron made a croaking noise. I looked up at the mech as his optics widened and his hands flew to his throat. He glared at me, but was unable to speak. Soundwave and Hook approached their leader, but both started to cough as well. Megatron raised his particle cannon and aimed to shoot me, but the weapon could only produce a few sparks and a thin trail of smoke. Now, both of the jets were feeling the affects of the nanites and were hunched over coughing and hacking. Red optics were wide in fear as their bodies were assaulted by the viral nanites, and the room filled with the shrieking of metal being twisted and deformed. Hook stared at me in disbelief as he clung to one of the tables. Soundwave slumped against the wall; his visor shattering as his helmet warped. The jets fell into a pile of shuddering limbs and pained coughing, and Megatron had fallen to his knees, glowering at me. Loud popping noises filled the air as fuel lines burst open and sparks flew as internal wiring shorted out.

I suddenly felt sick as I watched the mechs suffer so horribly. I hadn't expected the effects of the nanites to be this ghastly, and I was horrified at what I had done. I had wanted to make them hurt like they had hurt me, but not like this. Not like this at all. This was beyond cruel and appalling.

My throat felt very tight suddenly and my eyes started to burn. I was now being affected by my own creation, as I leaned over and retched blood on the chair. Serves me right for inflicting this on sentient beings. I scrubbed my arm across my mouth trying to wipe away the coppery taste of my own blood.

I had taken my eyes off of the suffering mechs when I threw up, but that was enough time for Megatron to lunge for the chair that I was on. I bounced across the floor with the chair as he came after me. My sight was very blurry now, but I could see the large mech forcing his way over to me. I tried to get up on my bad ankle and crawl towards the vent, but a sharp pain in my side took the wind out of me. The chair behind me was shoved viciously to the side as the angry mech clambered towards me. "I will get you for this," the tyrant was able to croak.

Scrabbling towards the vent, I heard a weapon powering up. I ducked just in time as a hole was blown into the grate covering the vent. My eyes were burning and tearing up, but I could still see the hot metal melting the grate into a pile of slag. I looked back at where the shot came from, only to see the blue and orange jet that had fired the gun drop the weapon as his eyes went dark. Another wave of revulsion hit me; I had just killed a living being.

Megatron grabbed the gun and fired at me. His optics must have been affected by the nanites as well, because his shot turned the rest of the grating into melted iron. Some how my will to survive kicked in, and I managed to jump over the hot metal, hitting one of the canisters and yelping in pain. I lay on my back a moment trying to catch my breath as I listened to the toppled canister roll farther into the vent. I heard more scrambling coming from outside the vent opening as well. The gun was powering up and creating a strange echo inside the air duct. I had to get up and move now. Crawling deeper into the vent, the shot rang out, causing the canister that hadn't rolled away to explode.

As if the situation couldn't wasn't bad enough, I hit a slope in the ducting and tumbled down it. It felt like eons before I finally hit the bottom. I still couldn't breathe or see in the pitch black of the ducting and my ears rung from the explosion. I tried to turn onto my side to get my bearings, but the sharp pains in my chest and now in my arm stopped me from moving. Something was blowing against my leg and I reached out with my working arm to see what it was. It was the canister that I had knocked over, and it was spraying the nanites in a steady stream over me. I shut my eyes and prayed for a quick death.

Prowl sent out the radio signal, as Skyfire and the other Autobots closed in on the Decepticon base. He did not find the logic in human phrase of 'cross your fingers', but deep down he was hoping the signal would work.

The mechs in Skyfire's cargo bay were itching for the fight; it had been a long time since they were on the offensive against the Decepticons. Jazz, the Twins and Wheeljack sat by the hatch waiting for confirmation on the signal. If it didn't work, Wheeljack was going to get the Decepticons undivided attention with the magnetic smart bombs that would work both underwater and above it. And he just needed the spire to rise, so he could get a few well planned explosions at the water level to let the extraction team inside.

As the seconds ticked by, Prowl and Skyfire realized the signal wasn't going to work, "Prepare for evasive maneuvers, Skyfire."

"Gotcha," the Veritech fighter started to bank left.

"Prowl to Wheeljack, wait until Skyfire is right over the base to activate the smart bombs."

"Ready and waiting," the engineer turned on the radio controller as Skyfire opened the hatch.

Jazz wasn't sure he liked this plan, mainly because they didn't know where Rachel was being kept in the base. He already had his rifle out of sub space and powered up, and he heard the Twins behind him doing the same thing.

Skyfire dipped to the left and Wheeljack threw the first two bombs out the door. He waited until they hit the water before he activated them and watched over the small screen directing them to the hull of the base, "Two hits, Prowl. Swing back and I'll drop the next volley."

The Veritech turned and flew back over the base. Wheeljack tossed out the next two bombs the same as before, guiding them down via the screen. A third pass with the bombs showed a hull breach, "That ought to get their attention."

The spire for the base rose slowly out of the watery depths, and Skyfire opened fire on it. Wheeljack tossed two more bombs from the hatch, but this time he guided the bombs in the air to the water line on the spire. The bombs hit their target, leaving a gaping hole in the metal tube with the waves splashing into the spire. Skyfire took out the entrance to the base with a round of laser fire, and as he made a final pass, the main battle group of Autobots dropped from the cargo bay and into the landing area of the Decepticon base.

Prowl joined Jazz and the Twins at the hatch as the rest of the Autobots dropped into the base. He had wanted the extraction force to wait two minutes for the chaos of the attack to clear out, but Jazz and Sunstreaker jumped right after the main force. Sideswipe looked at Prowl and shrugged before he jumped after the other two. The tactician shook his head and jumped as well. So much for plans.

Megatron was looking over a data pad with possible targets for future raids when Starscream's signal came in. He threw the pad to the floor as he got up from his throne and stomped over to Soundwave's communication console, "That slagging idiot! What is he doing back already?"

"Megatron to Starscream! Why aren't you at that power plant?"

The line was silent for a moment, "…. But Megatron, we are at the power plant."

"Nonsense! You're radioing for a landing right now. You fled at the sight of the Autobots?"

"Thundercracker to Megatron. We are at the power plant, sir."

"Megatron, sensors indicate the signal is originating from a Veritech fighter that is circling above the base," Soundwave's mechanical voice silenced the operations room.

"Prime is attacking us?" Megatron punched the communications console, "Starscream! Return to base at once! Optimus Prime and the Autobots are launching an attack at us!"

"As you wish, mighty Megatron."

Suddenly there were two huge explosions that nearly knocked the tyrant off his feet, "Soundwave, damage report!"

"Upper two deck were hit. Minor structural damage."

Two more explosions rocked the operations room making the lights flicker. He narrowed his optics, "Very well. If Prime wants a fight, then I will give him the fight of his life. Soundwave, follow me to the lab."

The upper levels were hit with another volley of bombs as the elevator shook and the lights went out, "We'll grab the nanites before going after Prime. Let's see how he likes the invincible Megatron!"

The doors to the lab opened and the tyrant stormed in straight to the human, "Are the nanites done, fleshling?"

"Yes, the reaction has settled down and they're ready."

Megatron roughly grabbed the canister from the top of the console, knocking the human over, "How do I use them?"

"We could spray them on you."

"I don't have time for that, flesh creature. I need the power of the nanites **right now**."

I guess you could open one end of the canister and dump them over your head, but you really need it sprayed on both sides…"

He ripped the end off of the small canister and proceeded to dump the entire contents over himself, "Now, I will turn Optimus Prime into a slag heap along with his pathetic Autobots. No one can stand up against me now! I, Megatron, will be the ruler of the universe!" The tyrant threw his head back and started to laugh manically with the four other mechs watching their leader in his assumed glory.

The laughter suddenly stopped as Megatron made a croaking noise, his optics widening in confusion as his hands flew to his throat. He glared at the human as he tried to curse the frail fleshing, but in defiance, the human smiled at him. Soundwave and Hook approached their leader, but both started to cough as well. Megatron raised his particle cannon and took aim at the human, but his cannon could only produce a few sparks and a thin trail of smoke.


	19. Chapter 19 Rescue

A/N: _This chapter should answers a few of the questions I've received, and hopefully pose a slew of new ones! -evil grin-  
I believe deep down that the Seekers are best friends and act like goofs when no one else is around, so of course they are still alive._

Here comes the calvary!

Story Arc 2

**Chapter 19**

Starscream and his two wing mates were almost done collecting a sizeable amount of energon at the power plant, and for once the Autobots hadn't shown up at all. The Air Commander shook a fist in the direction of the Decepticon base, "A sparkling could do this job! When we get back to base I'm going to have those cone heads scrubbing down the brig for this. We're elite officers of the Decepticon forces, not lowly errand sparks!"

His wing mates nodded in agreement at their situation, and they let their Air Commander rant with abandon.

"Megatron to Starscream! Why aren't you at that power plant?"

Starscream's optic rose at the sudden communications link, pausing before he answered back, "…. But Megatron, we are at the power plant."

"Nonsense! You're radioing for a landing right now. You fled at the sight of the Autobots?"

All three Seekers shared a confused look between them. Thundercracker decided to be the answering mech before Starscream said something to get them in trouble, "Thundercracker to Megatron. We are at the power plant, sir."

The jets could hear Soundwave say something in the background to Megatron, something about a circling jet above the base, "Starscream! Return to base at once! Optimus Prime and the Autobots are launching an attack at us!"

Skywarp's optics went wide as he remembered what the human femme had told him earlier about staying away from the base as long as possible. She had warned him of the attack, but he couldn't figure out why she didn't want him to return to fight.

If a mech could roll their optics, then that would be the emotion spreading across Starscream's face now, "As you wish, mighty Megatron."

The Air Commander let out a sigh of annoyance and looked at his wing mates, "Might as well take some of the cubes back with us. I don't want to fight the Autobots only to get attacked by Megatron afterwards because we showed up empty handed."

Skywarp glanced between the other Seekers wondering how to tell them what the femme said, "Hey guys?"

"What is it, 'Warp?"

"Uh… I don't think we should go back to the base right now…"

Two sets of red optics turned to look at their wing mate, "And why not?"

The black and purple mech looked at the ground. He always the soldier who fought without question; hesitation on his part was unheard of, "I think it's a bad idea to return."

Starscream stared at the jet for a moment wondering why the loyal Skywarp would disobey an order from Megatron, "Don't tell me you are rebelling against our 'glorious leader'.

"Yes, wait. I mean, no! It's just..." he looked to Thundercracker for support only to find another confused stare. "Well, back in the lab… The human femme… She told me to stay away from base as long as possible…" Skywarp met Starscream's glare with the look of a guilty child.

Thundercracker sounded let down, "Why didn't you tell us, 'Warp?"

The Air Commander crossed his arms over his chest, "And why would you believe what a human says?"

Skywarp glanced between his wing mates, "I didn't really think about it. I mean, we were rushing here and she told me, and I thought it was weird. But now there is an attack by the Autobots, so I guess she warned me of the attack." He cringed as he realized he sounded like that Autobot gunner who talked too much. Blue- something.

Starscream rocked back on his heels thinking about the whole situation. The human didn't seem to like any of the Seekers earlier, so why was she warning them away from the battle, "We could say that we were attacked by the Autobots on the way to the base…"

Thundercracker looked at the other two, "And how will we explain that we made it out of a fight without any injuries?"

The black and purple mech let a wicked grin steal over his face, "Easy. We just rough each other up."

Thundercracker tried to laugh, but was cut off as Skywarp tackled him. Starscream gave his black and purple wing mate a sharp kick in the side before the blue Seeker knocked his feet out from under him. All three tussled on the ground playfully, as they 'roughed' each other up. If there had been any humans left at the power plant, they'd be shocked to see the mechs wrestling.

--------------------------------------

Prowl was pulled in through the ragged hole in the wall of the spire by Sideswipe as Jazz and Sunstreaker were adjusting their bio scanners to pick up any human signatures. He could hear explosions coming from the levels above them as the main strike force attacked. The diversion was working perfectly and there was no Decepticon activity in the immediate area.

"We will start the sweep from this level and work our way down into the bottom levels. Try to keep radio contact at a minimum unless we find her; we do not want to alert anyone to our presence. We need to be as efficient as possible in the search; do not hesitate to use the incendiary devices to gain access to locked areas. I should not need to remind you three to work quickly as we have no indication as to how long Optimus Prime and the others can keep the diversionary attack going," Prowl took the safety off his rifle, "Good luck."

Jazz barely heard Prowl's instructions before he bolted down the hallway. Two sets of heavy footsteps echoed behind him before turning into side passages. So far his sensors had not picked up any human presence in the base. He'd scour the whole base if needed to find her. He was tense from having to wait for reinforcements. He was Special Ops; he could have done a rescue by himself, even if the odds weren't in his favor. And he would have gone by himself, but reason and a lack of equipment held him back. He prayed that it was the right decision to make and that Rachel was ok. The Decepticons thought humans were a nuisance, and he could only hope that the knowledge of the nanites was keeping her alive.

The hallway Jazz was in had a ninety degree turn at the end, and as he slid to a stop he was stunned by what he saw. Granted he'd been on many battlefields in the millennia that he fought for the Autobots, but he had never seen anything like this before. The hallway itself was nothing special; it was what the hallway contained that disturbed him. At least twenty mechs were sprawled throughout the area, with energon and oil pooling around the dead and dying mechs. Something or someone had come through the hall and mangled the bodies of the soldiers. Some of the corpses were mutilated beyond recognition, but he didn't see any of the officers were among the group. He carefully stepped through the carnage as he moved to the next hallway. It would be a long time before he was going to get that image out of his head.

Jazz shook his head as if that would erase the image of the dying Decepticons from his memory, and turned his attention to the bio scanner. Still no sign of Rachel and he hoped that she had escaped from whatever destroyed the mechs. He entered the next hallway and into another horrific scene; more bodies of shredded Decepticons. _Cannon fodder_, he cringed away from the sight. Radio silence or not, something was in the base and taking out the mechs, "Jazz t' Prowl."

"Did you find her, Jazz?"

"Not yet, but I've found, well, there are Decepticon bodies all over this area," Jazz held a hand up to his visor, as if he was trying to shield his eyes from the mess.

"I've found about fifty of them on this level," Sunstreaker cut into the radio silence as well.

"Same here. It looks like something came through and tore the mechs apart," Sideswipe sounded queasy over the com link.

"Alright. Keep radios on at all times and watch out for whoever or whatever did this. I don't think we need to worry about our positions being compromised."

"Gotcha."

"Sure thing, Prowl."

"'Aight."

Jazz picked his way down the next hallway, "Hey. Anyone seen any officers in the dead?"

"Nope."

"No."

"I had no idea the Decepticons had this many soldiers here."

The Porsche skirted over a large puddle of energon, "They don't any more."

Loud clamoring over the com link made Jazz jump, "What the Pit was that?!"

"… I slid in pool of energon."

"Watch your step, 'Sides."

Jazz scanned the next hallway for any bio signatures, but only found more dead mechs. He picked his way down another hallway, as a cold emptiness engulfed his spark. The fear that he'd never find her, or worse, that he wouldn't find her in time, tore through him. Doubt that she managed to avoid the massacre slipped in, and he put one hand to his chest as if to hang onto the last remnants of hope of finding Rachel alive. The chamber that held his spark was quaking and he had to lean against the wall to keep from staggering. _This must be what a broken heart feels like_.

Jazz let his head fall to his chest in a rare moment of despair. He had never felt this way for anyone before. When she was near, his spark would leap. He had never let anyone get too close to him because of the war, but she had wrapped herself around his spark in ways that he couldn't explain. She was beautiful and smart and witty. She laughed at his silly jokes; sing along with him while he was on patrol; she had taught him how to dance in the glade they had found near the Ark; she patiently explained anything about human culture that he was curious about. He loved being with her. When Carly and Spike caught him waiting outside the lab for Rachel, they told him about 'soul mates'. Maybe Rachel and him were soul mates. He knew deep down that he was extremely in love with her, and he knew that she felt the same, even if they hadn't said the words to each other. The memory of her beautiful smile flashed through his mind, renewing his hope that she was alive and needing him to find her now. _Frag this, I'm goin' t' find y' Rachel. Just hang on for me. _

Sunstreaker's voice over the com link broke into his thoughts, "I found her!"

--------------------------------------------------

He followed an ever-growing trail of dead mechs through the winding hallways. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know what was at the end of this mess, but the need to find Rachel over powered any other thoughts for the golden warrior. Groaning as he pushed another corpse out of the way, Sunstreaker complained over the radio channel to Sideswipe about getting energon all over his paint job. But deep down, both of the battle-hardened warriors were disturbed about by the carnage.

"Do you think she is still alive, Sunny?"

"Shove it, 'Sides," the red twin had as much tact as an empty energon cube, "Anyways, the floor is covered in inches of energon. Do you know how hard it is to get off of my paint?"

"Step around it then," Sideswipe still sounded queasy.

"What part of 'covered' do you not understand?"

"Jump over it then," the annoyed tone from the red twin edged through the queasiness.

Sunstreaker continued to moan about the condition of his paint when the bio scanner gave the faintest of beeps. He hurdled over a twisted pile of bodies as he ramped up the sensitivity of the scanner. The sensor picked up the human signature from behind a wall. The wall was solid steel, so the golden warrior searched the adjoining hallways for an entrance. Not finding an opening, he moved back to where the signal had been the strongest where his optics fell on a metal grate near the floor. He knelt and ripped the offending piece of metal from the wall. Not caring about the energon on his paint anymore, Sunstreaker thrust the scanner into the duct. The signal was very weak, but it was a signal, "I found her!"

Pulling a light from sub space, the warrior lit up the inside of the filthy duct. In the distance, he could see some type of can leaning to one side and what looked to be a crumpled polishing cloth. Sunstreaker waved the light inside the duct, trying to get a better view, "Rachel? Can you hear me, Rachel?"

His spark sank as the crumpled 'cloth' moved ever so slightly. "Slaggin' Primus! Where are you guys!? I need help here."

He tried to enter the air duct, but it was too small for his large frame. He tried to push at the sides of the duct but the steel wall wouldn't budge, "Where is one of those fraggin' minibots when you actually need them?"

He could hear someone running down the hallway and skidding to a stop next to him. The tactician actually scowled at the size of the duct, "Can you reach her?"

"She's too far in and I can't make a dent in this wall to get in farther," Sunstreaker moved so Prowl could look inside.

"Are there any other entrances to her position?"

"No. I ran around the whole corridor looking for any way inside."

Both mechs froze as they heard pained coughing from inside the air duct. The golden one stuck his head back inside, "Rachel? Can you hear me?"

A tiny but raw voice echoed through the duct, "… go away."

"Did she say what I thought she said?"

Prowl leaned into the duct, "Rachel? We're going to get you out of here, ok?"

"… no… go away… you have to leave… before you die too."

"We're not going to die, Rachel. We're here to bring you back home."

"don't want to.. just let me die.. "

Sunstreaker punched the wall, "Where is Jazz and 'Sides?"

The tiny voice started to sob with small coughs punctuated with agony, "Jazz… he killed Jazz…"

Both mechs looked at each other before Prowl called Jazz over the com link, "Prowl to Jazz. Are you ok?"

"I'm almost t' y' guys. Why? What's wrong?"

"Rachel seems to think you are dead."

"… I'm on my way."

Sunstreaker had his head back inside the duct, "Rachel. Jazz is fine. He's with us."

"… no… megatron killed him.." more weak coughing was followed by sobbing anguish, "… you have to leave… leave before you die too.."

"No one is going to die, Rachel, and Jazz is almost here," Prowl tried vainly to reason with her.

"go now… before it kills you too… please go," she coughed and made a retching noise before falling silent.

Prowl grabbed one side of the wall, motioning Sunstreaker to do the same, "1… 2… 3…" There was a creaking sound, but the aperture barely moved. A beeping noise from the scanner caught both mechs attention, "Her signal is fading!"

The golden warrior jammed his head back into the opening, **"RACHEL! WAKE UP!"** his voice echoed through the ductwork. **"Come on, angel! Wake up! Don't you dare die on me! We're going to get you out of there, so don't give up on us! Rachel! Speak to me, angel! Let me know you're ok!"**

Prowl sat back and looked at Sunstreaker and his very out of character behavior. He replayed what the warrior had said internally, just to verify that he heard correctly. The outwardly hostile mech had called Rachel 'angel', and Prowl realized that he had just witnessed a side of Sunstreaker that only Sideswipe would know about. The rarity of his fervent outburst made Prowl feel awkward, as if he intruded on a private moment.

The sound of heavy running brought the tactician out of his thoughts as Jazz plowed in between the two kneeling mechs. Sunstreaker got out of the way for Jazz to peer down the duct. Sideswipe slid to the floor behind his brother seconds after Jazz arrived.

"Y' can't reach her?"

"No, and she believes you are dead."

Jazz tried to push his way into the small opening with one arm outstretched in a futile reach, "Slag it! Rachel!"

There had been no sound from her since Sunstreaker had called to her last and he was cursing up a storm.

Pulling himself from the duct, he gave Prowl a pleading look, "We need a plan t' get t' her."

The tactician took under three seconds of thought before he peered down the duct shaft and pulled two of the incendiary devices from sub space, "One of you punch inside of the duct work. She's seventy-five feet inside the duct. If scaffolding is holding the duct in place, we can tear it apart. Two of the devices should create big enough holes in the wall to allow access to her."

Sunstreaker obliged with a deft punch into the top of the duct, which left a large gaping hole in the metal. The vibration through the duct was enough to elicit a cough from Rachel. Jazz stuck his head back inside the wall, "Rachel! I'm here. Don'tcha worry, I'm comin' t' get y'. Just hang on for me, ok?"

There was a shudder from Rachel that sent the bio scanner beeping again, **"RACHEL? I'M COMING TO GET YOU! **Jus' hold on a lil' longer**."**

The sound from the scanner grew fainter and Jazz started to panic, **"NO! RACHEL! Listen t' me! Focus on my voice, 'kay? I need y' t' listen. I-need-you, Rachel! Do y' hear me? I-need-you! Okay? Don't leave me here without you!"**

"Frag this! Sunny, get him out of the way!" Two strong hands pulled an unwilling Jazz out of the duct. "Prowl! Set up those devices on that side, I'm going in this side!"

Sideswipe, equipped with his pile drivers, pushed past his brother and Jazz and started to attack the right side of the vent opening. Prowl activated the incendiary device and stepped back from Sideswipe. All four shielded their optics from the blasting white light, which started to melt the steel at the edge of the ductwork. The wall hadn't even cooled down when Prowl set the second device up. The red warrior had torn through a sizeable portion of the offending wall, and Jazz and Sunstreaker were busily tearing the ducting out of the scaffolding that held it in place. There was a small crawl space around the venting, but it wasn't big enough yet for any of them to reach her. The golden warrior pulled two more of the devices out of sub space and handed them to Prowl. The hole had gotten surprisingly bigger as the four mechs worked.

They were finally down to the last seven feet of ducting but out of the incendiary devices. They didn't try the pile drivers anymore, worrying that the vibrations in the duct would cave in on top of Rachel, so they decided to try and reach for Rachel from the ragged opening. The bio scanner kept beeping with a weak but steady pulse. Both Jazz and Prowl couldn't reach very far due to their door wings, so Sideswipe tried next, reaching in carefully for Rachel. His fingers touched something wet and he pulled his hand out of the hole. His normally black fingers shone in the light with blood. He looked at his hand then to the others and shook his head. His arms weren't long enough to reach her. Sunstreaker leaned into the ducting next, making distraught faces as his hand trailed in the blood as well. He was about to pull his hand free, when his fingers brushed against wet cloth. The canister beside Rachel rolled, allowing Sunstreaker to gently pull her free from the duct. Jazz and Sideswipe held out their hands helping move Rachel out while Prowl radioed to Skyfire and Ratchet.

"We've got Rachel, but she is damaged. We will be at the landing in five minutes."

Her face was gray and streaked with grime and blood, as Sideswipe carefully set Rachel in Jazz's arms. Both mechs cringed as she groaned and Jazz tried to gently shift her into a more comfortable position.

"Sideswipe to Ratchet."

"You two better not be damaged."

"Not this time. Rachel is very hurt. Her left arm is broken, showing her internal frame and bleeding. She was in a puddle of blood when we found her. She has abrasions all over her hands and face, with an excess of blood around her mouth."

"I'll be up here waiting. I'm downloading the information now on the injuries you reported. Ratchet out."

Prowl and Jazz looked at the red warrior, "How did you –"

He shrugged, "I've seen a lot the work Ratchet has done on Sunny."

All four mechs dodged around the bodies of the dead Decepticons; working up the levels to the landing area where Skyfire was loading the other Autobots. The medic stopped his work on a semi-injured Brawn, rushing to Jazz and the broken body of Rachel in his arms. Ratchet scanned her and cursed up a storm, "What the Pit did they do to her? She's got broken ribs and a broken ankle! Her internal systems must be malfunctioning. There was nothing like this in the downloads."

Jazz looked from Ratchet to Rachel and felt his voice catch in his throat, "Can y' help her?"

"I'd be insulted that you said that, but I'll let it slide for now. I haven't given up on any of your sparklings before, and I won't give up on her."

He nodded numbly barely aware of being directed by Prowl to Skyfire's cockpit, where he could sit and keep Rachel's body still. Two imposing shadows followed them and sat down just outside of the door. Prowl looked at the golden one thinking about what had happened earlier. It still didn't make any sense to him and he wasn't sure that he should report it to Optimus…

Jazz held Rachel gently; she looked so small and fragile in his arms. "I'll never leave your side again," he whispered as he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead, "I love you, Rachel."


	20. Chapter 20 Return

Story Arc 3

Chapter 20

Seven mechs sat around a table in the locked conference room, each one with a report about the battle two days ago. Their leader, Optimus Prime, sat at the head of the table and was surrounded by his officers, the engineer, and the two warriors who aided in the rescue. The battle was atypical at best, as the diversionary attack was met with little resistance. The rescue of Rachel was successful, but the circumstances surrounding the infiltration were the most unsettling.

"We were met with little resistance from the Decepticons once we entered the landing bay. At first, I thought they were panicking from the sudden attack, but it became clear soon after that the forces were trying to escape the base instead of fighting us. We encountered few officers in the fight but there was no sign of Megatron or the Seekers. The Cassetticons fled from the battle as soon as we landed, but there was no sign of Soundwave. As surprised as I was about the lack of defenses at the Decepticon base, I find it odd that they would flee leaving everything behind them," Optimus concluded his report and nodded to Prowl.

"Regardless of the fact that part of the extraction team left before the appointed time, we also met no resistance," The tactician narrowed his optics and glanced at Jazz and Sunstreaker for a brief moment before continuing. "The first level of the base was unoccupied, but on subsequent levels we encountered numerous dead and dying mechs littering the hallways. I had not suspected that the Decepticons had this many troops at their disposal, but the new information will be calculated into future reports on how to efficiently deal with them. I did recognize two of the dead as Ramjet and Thrust, but most of the dead were mangled beyond identification. As for officers, I did not see any of the upper echelons," Prowl continued to give a very graphic detailing of the conditions of the dead effectively eliciting flinches from all present, including the two warriors. "Whatever or whomever caused the destruction of the Decepticon troops hit them hard and fast and with little warning."

Jazz and the Twins gave similar reports but with less discussion of the conditions of the dead and dying, and focusing more on the successful retrieval of Rachel.

Optimus then turned the attention to Ratchet for an update on Rachel. The CMO had balled up his fists while listening to Prowl's report of the deaths of the Decepticons; even though they were enemies, no mech should have to go through that kind of torturous end. He relaxed somewhat as he informed the group about her condition, "Rachel still has not regained consciousness but I consider that as a small miracle, as it was very difficult to reset the broken bones. Upon the original examination of her, I found strange disturbances of her internal systems in comparison to the human medical texts. Once we had her in the medical bay, I was able to run more diagnostics on her. Besides the broken bones and a concussion, I discovered substantial changes to her anatomy and an excessive amount of nanites throughout her body. Wheeljack is running some tests on the nanites now in hopes of finding a way to reverse the damage she sustained. While most of her injuries were physical, there was one other alteration she sustained," he looked from Jazz to Optimus before continuing with a tone of pure disgust in his voice. "There has been some telepathic tampering, but as to what extent is still unknown."

The room was dead quiet from the severity of what Ratchet had said. Prowl was the first to voice what was on every mech's mind, "So she might not even recognize us." It was more of a statement than a question.

He looked straight at Sunstreaker as if confirming the situation, "That explains the resistance we encountered from her when she was initially found."

The warrior gave an angry nod to Prowl, "That's why she told us to go away and that Jazz was killed by Megatron."

Sunstreaker looked at Jazz whose face was unreadable. Prowl noticed the look and decided that he would find out later about the relationship between Rachel and the golden twin.

"And the results on the nanites, Wheeljack?" Optimus turned the attention to the engineer for his report.

"Well, the preliminary testing I've almost finished, and these nanites do not resemble the batch that we completed for use. I can state for certain the nanites recovered in Rachel's body are extremely volatile, especially to anything organic. But these samples are now strangely inert, and there are more tests that I would like to run before I give my final report. And yes, I've set up containment fields around the samples so there is no danger to the base from the nanites," the engineer's 'fins' flashed in annoyance to the suspicious looks he received from the mechs. "We've taken every precaution so we will have no further contact physically with the nanites." Wheeljack had some suspicions about the strange nanites, but he decided that he'd sit on that information for now, because until Rachel woke up, he'd have a hard time proving his doubts.

Optimus Prime stood up and addressed the others, "Well, due to our strange but successful week, I suggest that a little down time is in order. To tell the truth, I am worried about the Decepticon officers and what they might be up to. Patrols should stay the same, but we are due for some relaxation," He didn't think Prowl was programmed to relax but he knew where the other five would be regardless, "I'll make an announcement later to the rest of the Autobots. Meeting dismissed."

Ratchet left the conference room with three silent mechs close on his heels, but Prowl and Wheeljack stayed behind. The engineer wanted to ask for requisitions to complete the testing and the tactician wanted to talk to Optimus alone about some additional information in his report. Once the officers were alone in the room, Prowl requested permission to investigate the relationship between Sunstreaker and Rachel, citing the friction between Jazz and the warrior.

"Permission granted on one condition. Due to the situation at hand, keep your questioning minimal and discreet. Emotions are running high and I don't need two of my best warriors and my Special Ops officer in the brig over fighting."

Prowl nodded and left for his office to contemplate the situation including the new information gained in the meeting. Optimus rubbed his temples and decided to go for a walk and clear his head; he needed some time to ponder what the Decepticons could be up to.

----

Wheeljack went back to the lab with a gnawing feeling in his fuel pump. He pulled up the test results of the nanites that Rachel had done with an early version of the nanites and compared them to the nanites recovered from her body. The results between the two were frighteningly similar. He cringed remembering Prowl's vivid description of the Decepticon bodies that they encountered, and Ratchet had said there was psychic tampering with Rachel's brain. She wouldn't have used the nanites to hurt anyone willingly, but he wondered what they had done to push her to use this formula against the Decepticons.

----

The med bay was quiet today. All of injuries that had occurred during the battle had since been taken care of and the mechs sent on their way. Ratchet would have enjoyed the silence if he didn't have three uncooperative mechs collecting dust against one wall. Two sets of sky blue optics and one visor were staring attentively at one of the tables that was usually reserved for patients much bigger than its current occupant. Ratchet checked the monitors that Wheeljack had modified to work for his human patient. Both humans and mechs had a built in 'recovery' system; but while mech systems repaired minor injuries quickly, the human equivalent took time to repair. Too much time, as Ratchet was concerned, and he wasn't known for his patience.

Rachel's condition was finally stable, but the discrepancies he found between her internal systems and what he had downloaded about human anatomy were perplexing. And his normally gruff attitude did not hide his worry; especially with the growing fears that the nanites were the cause of the irregularities. He glared at the wall of observers and vainly tried to threaten them into leaving and recharging before he turned them into toasters. Ratchet sighed and shook his head. He was glad that for once he didn't have to repair two of them every couple of days, but he was seriously concerned about the usually cheerful and upbeat mech. He had never seen the saboteur depressed before, and frankly, it scared the medic. With each day that Rachel stayed unconscious, Jazz sunk lower and lower into himself. He worried what Jazz might have done if he hadn't been able to stabilize Rachel. Ratchet was fairly sure that he wouldn't have hurt himself, but there was that small voice of doubt that edged its way into his spark.

But on the other hand, the Terrible Twosome sat watching over Rachel quietly. Eerily quiet, especially from them. Sunstreaker's face was unreadable but his optics showed the unimaginable hint of sadness. Sideswipe's face was shadowed with concern and he would look worriedly between his twin, Jazz and Rachel. Ratchet wondered if they were conversing silently in their unceasing vigil, with the red one trying and failing to comfort the golden one.

Ratchet looked at the monitors again; the steady blip of one that tracked Rachel's vital signals, and one that monitored her higher brain functions, had not changed since he checked last. Rubbing the bride of his nose, the medic wondered if it would be safe for him to leave the three gargoyles to watch the med bay so he could get some energon and a little recharge. He'd have never considered that option before, but they hadn't been themselves lately and maybe in their somewhat sedated mood it would be all right. A small break shouldn't cause too much mayhem. Ratchet walked over to the three stationary mechs and waved his hand in front of Jazz's face, "Anyone home?"

**Fallen **

Jazz had fought the drowsy need of recharge for too long. He hadn't rested for almost three days, before Rachel had gone missing. He sat silently against one wall in the med bay next to the red and yellow warriors. They had fallen into recharge a few hours previous, and Jazz didn't want to leave the unconscious form of the woman he loved alone in the room. Yeah, Ratchet would be there, but he wanted to be there for her. He _needed_ to be there for her.

He had tapped into his energon reserves and was bordering on the halfway mark. If Ratchet knew that, Jazz shivered; he didn't want to think of what Ratchet would do to him. Still he fought the urge to slip into recharge and give his body the much needed rest. But in the end, no matter how strong his resolve was to fight it, the need for rest took him.

------

_The sound of singing birds awoke him. He looked up into the azure blue of the sky on a pleasant summer day. Small wisps of clouds floated just out of reach. There was the slightest breeze that carried the warm scent of wildflowers. He had fallen asleep in the cool grass in the glade where he spent most nights with Rachel, where they would stare at the stars and whisper quietly to each other. The sunlight that spilled across the glade had a hazy edge to it, almost a dreamlike essence. There was a surreal quality to the area now; something was out of place, but he couldn't put a finger on it._

_He propped himself up on an elbow; why had he fallen into recharge out here? He looked around the glade; there was something very peculiar going on. His perception shifted as he moved, sending the images of the glade and sky slipping to the side. He could feel the warmth of the sun, feel the breeze around him and the grass below him. He could hear the birds singing, yet something was off. He rose to his feet slowly and turned around. The glade looked all right, but it wasn't right. He felt the odd sensation that he was no longer alone. He tried to bring his rifle out of subspace but there was nothing there. He looked around again, wondering just what was happening._

_And that's when he saw her. She was sitting on a rock over to the right of the glade with her back to him. Why hadn't he seen her there before? "Rachel?"_

_She didn't answer him._

_He approached her and called her name again. "Rachel?"_

_He was standing behind her now and she still had not acknowledged his presence at all. He reached down to touch her shoulder and nearly jumped out of his metal skin as his hand slipped straight through her body. He stepped back from the shimmering illusion of Rachel. What in Primus was going on?_

_The illusion solidified and she turned around and smiled up at him. There was an ethereal nature to her as she stood up and walked towards him. She stopped inches from him still smiling as she lifted a hand up brushing her fingers against his chest; and with the gentlest touch she pushed him down into the grass as if he weighed nothing. He gaped at the woman who was still smiling at him. She shimmered again as if the breeze fluttered through the illusion. Her eyes peered deeply into his visor, peered deeply into _him

_Ever so slowly, she started to circle where he had fallen on the grass. She made no sound as she moved and the sunlight sparkled through the faint shadow she cast. Effortlessly, she danced around him, just like she had danced on the night when she showed him the fireflies. She touched his shoulder with the lightest of caresses as she leaned in close and began to sing softly to him._

_Do you remember me?  
I'm just a shadow now  
This is where I used to be  
Right here beside you_

_Sometimes I call your name  
High on a Summer Breeze  
What I would give to feel the sunlight on my face  
What I would give to be lost in your embrace_

_I've fallen from a distant star  
Come back, compelled because of love  
I'm caught between two different worlds  
I long for one more night on earth_

_She danced around him, spinning in lazy graceful circles with her hands out. He tried to reach out to her, but her image wavered. She smiled at him and ran her fingers down his cheek. He didn't understand how she was able to touch him, but when he tried to touch her she glimmered like a reflection in water. She spun around and continued to sing to him. _

_Do you believe in dreams?  
That's how I found you  
But I can't be revealed  
'Til you take a leap of faith_

_What I would give to feel the sunlight on my face  
What I would give to be lost in your embrace_

_I've fallen from a distant star  
Come back, compelled because of love  
I'm caught between two different worlds  
I long for one more night on earth_

_As her song ended, she kissed her fingers and delicately touched his lips before backing away from him into the glade. Her illusion sparkled in the sunlight and she smiled at him once more before the ethereal image faded away. He stared at the spot where she disappeared. _What had just happened?

The glade started to melt away and he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Anyone home?" Ratchet's voice brought Jazz back to reality. A reality where Rachel still lay unconscious on a table hooked up to machine and monitors. Had it all been a dream? A red hand waved in front of his visor. "You in there?"

Jazz didn't move, "Is she doin' okay, doc?"

"Yes, she's still fine. It just takes longer for humans to recuperate." Ratchet gave him a small smile. "Don't worry. She'll be back once her body heals."

He never took his optics off of her. She had come back already to him, even if it was only a dream to comfort his fears.

"I need to take a break, Jazz. Do you think you can watch the med bay for a couple of minutes?"

There was the smallest of nods from him and Ratchet guessed that was an affirmative and shrugged, "If her condition changes, call me. Got it?"

Another small nod and Ratchet left the med bay in search of a large cup of energon.

----

Jazz watched Ratchet leave the med bay out of the corner of his visor; the Twins had not moved at all or even reacted to Ratchet leaving. He stood up slowly with a needed stretch and glanced at the silent pair. They could have been asleep with their optics on and no one would be the wiser. Very quietly, he stepped over to the head of the table that Rachel was on and leaned on his elbows to watch her. He knew that it could take awhile for her to wake up, but he felt rather useless at not being able to help her. Sitting and waiting was frustrating, to say the least.

There was a hint of sadness at the corners of her mouth, and he wondered what she was dreaming about to cause the slight frown. Ever so gently, his fingers trailed down her cheek; even with the small frown, she was beautiful. He caressed her cheek again. Maybe there was something he could do to drive away the frown and her bad dreams. She had told him more than once that his voice made her feel safe every time she heard him speak. So just maybe, this idea would work. He retrieved a small red device from subspace and scanned through a folder for what he was searching for. Finding what he needed, he leaned down and started to sing to her softly.

_There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea._

_You became the light on the dark side of me._

_Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill._

_But did you know, that when it snows,_

_My eyes become large and, the light that you shine can be seen._

_Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray._

_Ooh, the more I get of you, the stranger it feels, yeah._

_And now that your rose is in bloom,_

_A light hits the gloom on the gray._

_There is so much a man can tell you, so much he can say._

_You remain, my power, my pleasure, my pain, baby_

_To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny _

_Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?_

_But did you know, that when it snows,_

_My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen._

_I've been kissed by a rose on the gray,_

_I've been kissed by a rose on the gray,_

_...and if I should fall, at all_

_I've been kissed by a rose on the gray…._

----

Ratchet leaned in the doorway watching Jazz serenade his patient. Even the grouchy medic couldn't help smiling at the sight. He glanced at the Twins, who still hadn't moved an inch, and shook his head; they had fallen into recharge with their optics open. He finished the last of the energon in his cup and quietly walked over to Rachel and the crooning Jazz. Ratchet gave a wink of his approval to the singing mech before he checked on Rachel's monitors. His optics widened at the new readings; the monitor for her higher brain functions had nearly doubled since his last check. Even though she was still unconscious, she could obviously 'hear' Jazz singing to her. Ratchet silently got Jazz's attention pointing to the monitor and motioning him to keep singing. If her response to him kept improving, she might wake up soon.

----

The blackness was painful. I couldn't move anymore, not like I really wanted to anyways. I wished the darkness would hurry up and swallow me whole. But it didn't. It kept me there on the edge of awareness, which was punctuated with the screams of the dying and damned. This was my hell. Judgment had already been passed down and I was to witness the horror of my decisions before I would be released by death. My voice was raw as I sobbed and screamed in regret for what I had done. Every burning lungful of air wracked my body. I had killed living sentient beings with my creation. Beings that were innocent, in a sense, that I had never met or done any harm to me. Yes, they were Decepticons and technically enemies of humans and Autobots, but that did not give me the right to torture them until death mercifully ended their agony. The ductwork that I lay in allowed the tormented and dying screams to echo all around me. The cries continued for days it seemed before there was a lull in the anguish of the dying. I could hear the last of the afflicted pass into silence, finally leaving me to rot in my metal cage alone.

Consciousness slipped in and out, thoroughly enjoying my distress as I was awoken and reminded of my sins. It delighted in teasing me with footsteps and familiar voices in cruel punishment. It was too much to handle anymore and with the last shreds of my sanity, I told the voices to go away. Yet, they persisted, even to bait me with the promise of rescue. In my own raw agony I warned the voices to leave before they died like the others by my own hands. Their incessant taunting sunk as far as to calling for the one that I could not save, and I cried in torment again. My mind was assaulted with the images of his graying body behind bars that kept me from him, and the laughing face of the monster that let him die. I begged the voices to leave me again, and finally the darkness answered my pleas.

The darkness was painful and I still could not move. The voices were still there, just beyond the edges of consciousness; familiar and calming voices that were worried about me. And then I heard him. Not as in a memory, but as if he was near by and waiting for me. The darkness and the bars that kept me from him dissolved and I fought my way back from the edge that I had wanted so badly before.

----

"She's waking up."

"Stand back and don't crowd her. Come on, you sparklings. Move back or else."

"Rachel? Can you hear me? Squeeze my hand if you can hear me."

The darkness was now a mass of blurry light that spun around uncontrollably, "Where am I?" My throat was raw and painful, as if I had never spoken before.

"You're back home at the Ark, in the med bay. Slag it. Either you three move or I'll toss you out on your afts!"

My head felt like a lead brick and the light became less blurry and more painful. I tried to sit up and was pushed ever so gently back, "You are staying put."

"I'm not dead." It was more of a statement than a question.

"No, you're not dead. Not on my watch. You were close to it, though. Good thing your rescuers got you out in time."

I squinted in the light before giving up and shutting my eyes. The world still spun haphazardly.

"Rescuers? … the voices…" There was a scratching at the back of my mind, wanting me to remember something important. I bolted upright as the floodgates opened and memories came gushing out.

"Get out! Get out now, quickly! You have to get out before it kills you too!"

I felt two strong hands on my shoulders trying to gently push me back, but I fought them off, "Please! Get out. Go! You'll die too if you don't!"

"Rachel. It's ok. I'm here with y' and it's safe. I promise. Everything is goin' t' be ok." It was his voice. His safe voice that made me want to curl up and pretend that the world doesn't exist. But I couldn't do that; not right now. I needed to make them understand that it was too dangerous for them. That I needed them to listen to me before they started to die screaming in agony as well.

"Please. Listen, you have to go before you end up like the others. It's too dangerous," I pleaded with them but to no avail. There was another set of hands on me now trying to put me back on the bed.

"I guess that means she saw what happened to them."

That's it. Tell them what you saw. Then they'll understand. You just have to tell them what you… saw… what you heard… what you remember.

I remembered the blue and orange mech's optics turn dead gray as he dropped the gun. I remembered and I felt revulsion at what I had done to take the life from his body, and I barely had enough time to turn my head and throw up.

----

A/N:_Thanks for all the great reviews! This is the start of the third story arc. I'm planning (hopefully) for 6 arcs total because the story is still just getting started. When I finish it, I might put the full document up somewhere, haven't decided on that yet! Songs used in this chapter are Delerium's "Fallen" and Seal's "Kiss from a Rose"_


	21. Chapter 21 Regrets

A/N: _I wrote and erased this chapter so many times. -frown- But I think its somewhat suitable now. I tried very hard to capture how someone would react from such a traumatic experience. Please Rate and Review! _Disclaimer_: I still don't own TF, but I do have a nice and growing collection of them mixed in with my numerous Godzilla figures surrounding my computer. I don't own Godzilla either.  
_

Story Arc 3

**Chapter 21**

Ratchet held onto his screaming and flailing patient trying to keep her from aggravating her injuries. He was used to mechs coming out of stasis still thinking they were in battle, but Rachel went from calm to delirious, "Get out! Get out now, quickly! You have to get out before it kills you too!"

He gently pushed her back onto the table. He was much stronger than the young woman and he worried that in her broken state he could hurt her. She fought his hands off wiggling from his grasp. Ratchet needed to restrain her before she seriously hurt herself.

"Please! Get out. Go! You'll die too if you don't!

He looked at Jazz; maybe she would calm down if he talked to her. He nodded understanding what Ratchet needed him to do, "Rachel. I'm ok and everyone is fine. I promise. Everything is goin' t' be ok."

She paused for a few seconds looking confused before fighting back even harder, "Please. Listen, you have to go before you end up like the others. It's too dangerous!"

Sideswipe, in his own tactful way, pointed out the obvious, "I guess that means she saw what happened to them."

Rachel stopped fighting them while the coldest look of pale horror spread across her face. Ratchet, who had been a medic for millennia, knew exactly what was going to happen next. He caught his patient as she turned and threw up on the floor. There was a trace of blood in her vomit. He looked at the monitor for her vital statistics and frowned. Her heart rate was increasing, her adrenalin levels were spiking, and there was a sudden escalation in her sympathetic nervous system. She was heading into the fight-or-flight instinct.

She coughed and rasped for air, "Get out! Please believe me! You'll die screaming like the others! Twisted and dead! Just like the others!" She started to shake violently.

"Rachel. No one is going to die. We're all safe." Ratchet pulled a blanket from her makeshift bed and tried to wrap it around her shoulders, but she fought back like a wild animal.

"Stop it! Why do you keep doing this to me! Leave me alone! You're all going to end up dead!" She slugged Ratchet hard, making him flinch. She was going to break that arm again if he couldn't get her to calm down. "Help me hold her. We need to keep her from hurting herself. Careful of her arm, Jazz."

Jazz tried to help hold Rachel, but she recoiled from his hands, hissing at him. "He's dead! I saw him die! That's why the others are dead… I heard them screaming! Don't you touch me! Get away from me! Why didn't you let me die!"

Jazz was obviously wounded by her words; he looked up to Ratchet in confusion, "What do I do?"

If this was part of the telepathic tampering, then the next Decepticon he met was going to wish he'd never been sparked. "I don't think she recognizes us. Keep trying. This could be part of the psychic damage. We just need to convince her that she's safe." Ratchet moved to grab his thrashing patient long enough for Jazz to try to reason with her.

Jazz nodded and reached out to her again, "Shhh. Rachel. I'm ok and I won't let anythin' happen t' y'. Y're safe with me."

She went from delirious to hysterical; kicking about wildly and screaming at the top of her lungs, "That cell… Jazz was dying…I saw it. He shot Jazz because- because I- he shot Jazz! Oh my god! He's gone! Let me go! Get away from me! You'll die!"

Jazz tried to catch her hands, still speaking calmly, "Rachel. I'm here for real. I'm not dead, I'm right here with y' and I'm not going anywhere."

This time she shrieked "NO!" and put her hands over her ears, "Everyone is dead! I- I got him killed! I killed him!"

Ratchet sighed and shook his head, "I'm going to have to sedate her. I can't have her breaking bones again." He looked at three worried mechs, "You two," he motioned to the Twins, "Distract her, but be careful. Jazz. You try to catch her."

The Twins leaned in to get a hold of Rachel, while Jazz was able to wrap an arm around her waist. He tried to pull her close to hug her, but she fought him with renewed strength. Ratchet accessed her higher brain wave functions on the monitor and tuned into Rachel's alpha waves. Once he found the right frequency for Rachel, she fell quiet and limp in Jazz's grasp. All optics were on Ratchet now, "It's just like when any of you come out of stasis thinking you're still fighting. She believes she's stuck in the Decepticon base. I'll wake her slowly in a few hours. This medium frequency dream sleep should help."

--------------------------------------------------------

Wheeljack had spent a long time in his lab without blowing anything up as he put his head in his hands and rubbed his temples. There were so many questions that he needed answers for. Ratchet had come to see him earlier about Rachel. The medic was concerned that the prolonged contact with the nanites was responsible for her current condition, so the engineer poured over old test results from the start of the nanite project. While the project had some success early on, there were setbacks that the human scientists could not over come. The main setback was the biohazard and decontamination period that was necessary, but notes on what type of hazards were not included in any of the reports. Wheeljack's earlier testing of the nanite formulas, those recovered from Rachel's body and the original nanites, were uncannily identical. Too many questions filled his mind. Obviously the Decepticons wanted the nanites. But why would Rachel make the destructive nanites that would kill her in the process? He didn't think she had it in her to purposefully kill anything. She would have given away the good nanites before trying to harm herself or anyone else, wouldn't she? He didn't like the way this trail of thinking was leading him. He would report his findings either way, but he needed to focus on finding a way to reverse the affects of these nanites now.

------------------------------------------------------

Five hours after putting Rachel under, Ratchet with the help of Jazz, started to bring her out of alpha sleep state. Jazz had pulled her into his lap and held onto her, just incase Rachel still believed that she was in the ductwork. As Ratchet slowly turned down the alpha waves, Rachel's eyes fluttered open with a long yawn. "Hey, sleepy head. Feel better now?"

She rubbed her hand over her eyes and blinked several times. "Rachel? Do you know where you are?"

Rachel scrubbed at her eyes again with another yawn, "It's bright."

The two mechs looked at each other and Jazz tightened his grasp around Rachel. "Do you know where you are?" She tried to sit up, but Jazz kept his arms around her.

"Ratchet?" The medic smiled in relief. "I'm here, Rachel."

She looked around the room, blinking rapidly, "Where are you?"

Ratchet's smile faded quickly into a frown as she rubbed her eyes again. He pulled a small light from subspace, and ever so carefully flashed the beam across her eyes. He wasn't an expert on human anatomy, but he was fairly certain her eyes weren't supposed to be milky purple. He put his hand in front of her face, "How many fingers am I holding up?"

Rachel squinted, looking very confused. "None? I can't see your hand."

Jazz looked at Ratchet, "What's wrong, doc?"

Upon hearing his voice, Rachel nearly jumped out of her skin. "Jazz? Wait… where am I? Ratchet? Where am I?" Jazz held on to her. She was blinking vainly trying to search the room with a hint of panic edging into her voice, "Ratchet?"

"It's ok, Rach. I'm right here with y'. No need t' be scared."

Her eyes went wide and she grabbed at the arms that held her. "Jazz? How? But… but I-I saw you… You're dead… I saw you die… in the cell…"

"News t' me. I must've missed that memo." He hugged her, resting his cheek on the top of her head. "I've got y' and I'm not dyin' or goin' anywhere."

"They wanted you to think Jazz was dead, Rachel. But I could double check and make sure he's right here, if you want," Ratchet's idea of levity was slightly disturbing.

Still holding his arms, Rachel rested her head on Jazz and shut her eyes, "I thought you were dead… I thought I lost you forever…"

"I know," he whispered to her, "But I'm not that easy t' get rid of."

"If you two are done being lovey-dovey, I'd like to run some tests," Ratchet had crossed his arms, tapping his fingers impatiently.

"Yes, sir," Rachel blushed and sat still.

Ratchet flashed the small light across her eyes again; no dilation from the murky violet irises that peered out at nothing. "Do you know how long you were exposed to the nanites, Rachel?"

"Well, there was the…" All the color drained from her face. "Oh no."

"Hmm?"

Her heart sank at the memory of what had happened in the lab, and she dropped her head down, "I did something terrible…"

"What do you mean?"

She murmured softly as hot tears formed in her strangely colored eyes, "I killed them… I killed all of them."

----------------------------------------------------

Ratchet watched her like a hawk guarding her nest for the next few days. Rachel's eyesight had not improved, nor could Ratchet figure out why the color of her irises had changed. It seemed very likely that the nanites had attacked the mucous membranes during her exposure to them. Her hearing had become heightened, and she was quickly learning to recognize mechs by their different footfalls and the sound of their spark pulses. But Ratchet was unsure if her hearing adapted because of the nanites or from losing her sight. A new symptom arose as well. There was some strange discoloration around the sites where her bones had broken. They were slowly healing, but far too slowly for Ratchet's taste.

Carly and Spike had brought a pair of crutches for Rachel to use once Ratchet finally acquiesced into letting her hobble around; but he didn't approve of her leaving the bay for long periods of time. Jazz was put back on full duty but spent any free time with Rachel in the med bay. The Twins even brought her bouquets of red and yellow roses; to which she assured that she could recognize the difference by the scent.

Prowl started to come by to see her as well, taking her account on the whole situation from being kidnapped to her time in the ductwork. Her time with the Seekers sent everyone, except for Prowl, into a fit of giggles as she recounted 'emptying her fuel tank' while inside 'Screamer, and 'Warp wanting to keep her as a pet because she told 'Screamer to 'shove it up his afterburner'. She described how it felt as Soundwave tried to get the formula for the nanites from her as 'digging through her memories'. She told of Megatron threatening her with the image of Jazz's broken body in their brig. And even though she knew it was all a lie now, she started to cry as she recounted spitting at Megatron and him shooting at Jazz as punishment for her attitude.

She told Prowl, with Ratchet listening in on them, that Megatron said she could save Jazz and leave once she made the nanites. How she obeyed and nearly finished them, until Hook and Starscream laughed at the 'promise' that Megatron would let them leave. Rachel then broke down sobbing as she remembered being shown Jazz's dead body in the cell… and how she begged Skywarp to kill her. Then she explained very quietly how she was going to hurt the Decepticons for making Jazz suffer by changing nanites and destroying any information of the formula from their computers. She explained how she made the three canisters of the dangerous nanites and hid two of them in the ducts with the intent to spread them over the base, and how she watched Megatron open the first canister and spread the nanites around the room. She whispered as she remembered the horror she witnessed as the nanites took effect, and her revulsion at her actions. She recollected what was happening to Megatron, Soundwave, Hook and the two non-Seekers, including the one that she saw die, called Dirge, as they turned into twisted piles of broken metal. She explained how Megatron tried to kill her and failed three times. She concluded the events with the exploding and leaking canister of nanites, and the screaming that echoed throughout the ductwork as Decepticons died horribly.

Optimus Prime was called in to hear her retell the parts about Megatron. "So, we don't know if he is dead or not. Until we see a body, I am assuming that he is still alive. The same with Soundwave and the Seekers, until we can verify they are dead, we will carry on as normal."

"The Seekers aren't dead…."

Both mechs turned to look at Rachel who stared unseeingly at her hands. "They're not dead." She spoke very quietly now, "Before I finished the nanites, I told Skywarp to stay away from the base as long as he could…"

Optimus and Prowl looked at each other confused, "I thought you wanted to make the Decepticons hurt. Why would you help those who captured you?" Prowl questioned her decision.

"Skywarp was nice, I guess…"

"You were willing to kill yourself and the rest of the base, except for Skywarp? I don't see the logic in that. Being nice or not, the Decepticons would have killed you anyway."

"He refused to kill me, even after I begged him. He seemed determined to see that I wasn't to be killed after I finished the nanites. He even asked why I was upset over an Autobot… as if he cared about my feelings…"

Optimus regarded Rachel for a minute before nodding to Prowl, who shut his data pad off, "Thank you, Rachel. Your information about the Decepticons has been very useful and I will incorporate it into future reports."

Rachel didn't look up at the sound of the two standing and getting ready to leave. "How many?"

Both mechs flinched; they were afraid that she would ask this question. "How many what?"

"The screaming I heard came from more than one mech. How many are dead?" Her voice was barely a whisper.

"The actual number is unknown. Only 5 levels were accessed before we found you. The count from those levels was 247 dead and if you are correct on Dirge, 248. Unknown status on Megatron, Soundwave and Hook."

Rachel nodded numbly, "Plus five."

"Excuse me?"

"The nanites caused five deaths before I was taken to their base…"

"True. I will add the five human casualties to the report."

Optimus and Prowl left the med bay and headed towards Optimus' office, "Rachel stated she wanted to see the Decepticons pay for their actions. She seemed determined to kill herself over the death of Jazz, but I fail to see the logic behind warning the Seekers of her plans."

"She also said she regretted her actions towards the Decepticons immediately after the effects took place. I'd say human emotions follow more on instinct than logic."

"And destroying herself in the process?"

Optimus looked at his second in command; a slight smile reflected in his eyes, "Love is very unpredictable. It doesn't dictate whom you fall in love with or how you would react if it is threatened."

"I still do not see the logic-" Prowl may be one of the smartest Autobots, but once things started to turn irrational, he was clueless.

"Not everything in the universe follows a logical path. Love just happens to be the strongest influence on the illogical side."

--------------------------------------------

I didn't remember waking up the first time at all, and I was told only later that I was doing a good job of fighting off the four mechs trying to hold me down. The second time, and the one I remember, is when my eyes were assaulted with the burning bright light. I could hear Ratchet nearby, but I couldn't see him or the arms that held me still. I was still trying to sort out the remnants of my strange dreams, when I heard his voice. For a moment I had the strangest thought that I was in heaven and that I should see small naked children with wings shortly. But I never put much faith in the whole religion thing, which made me question where I was and why could I hear Jazz's voice. My only grounding perception was that I heard Ratchet, and last time I saw him, the grumpy medic was still alive. I could feel Jazz's arms around me, and his melodic voice that I thought I had lost forever say the words that I had longed to hear. That he was here with me.

Reality brought me back out of the joy of knowing that Jazz was alive, by Ratchet asking me about the nanites. And then I remembered everything. Everything that happened, everything I had seen, everything I did… Cold fingers gripped my stomach; I had reacted so impulsively that I killed people. And no matter how many times Jazz and Ratchet told me it was ok and that my mind had been tampered with and I wasn't really in control of my actions, let alone my thoughts; I would never be able to forgive myself for what I had done.

Ratchet explained to me later his hypothesis about the nanites and my eyes; that they affected the mucous membranes and that it was unknown if my sight would return. He also told me about the graying of my skin around where my ankle and arm had broken. He had read up on everything he could find on the internet about human biology but found nothing on the discoloration I was experiencing. Two days after I had awoken, I noticed my hearing had become very sharp. So much so that I could recognize who walked into the med bay by their footsteps and the sound of their spark frequency. It was very disconcerting, but both Ratchet and I somewhat agreed that my senses had sharpened in response to my lack of sight.

As for my ankle and arm, they were healing, but Ratchet still fussed over me about it. After a few days of hassling me, I was finally given permission to hobble on some crutches down to the lounge, on the condition that I was always accompanied by someone with me at all times. I had to be extra careful around the mechs since I couldn't dodge them now in case they didn't see me underfoot. And that was the extent of my freedom from the med bay. Ratchet clucked so much over me that we joked that he was turning into a mother hen.

The week that I was first given my limited freedom, Prowl visited to get my version of events from the moment I was kidnapped to the last thing I remembered. Everyday he came by at 3pm on the dot. I told him everything; from how I felt to the reactions I got to my actions. I couldn't help crying as I retold seeing Jazz shot and being shown his dead body. Optimus and Prowl were present while I told about Megatron and the bottom of the ductwork listening to the screams. And then they mentioned the Seekers but were surprised that I warned Skywarp about returning to base. It was my one small saving grace about the whole experience, yet they didn't seem to understand why.

And when I asked about the death toll, I could _hear_ their bodies flinch from my question. I then knew that they were trying to avoid telling me this, but I needed to know. I needed to know the extent of the destruction I caused. My conscious needed the number, needed me to always remember what I had done. I needed to always have in the back of my mind that I destroyed living people and mechs. It didn't matter anymore that the project was to save people; it saved no one. All the nanites had done was kill. Humans died fighting for the nanites; mechs died from wanting the nanites and from just being in the wrong place at the wrong time. I'd never be able to forgive myself for the deaths and in a greater sense, the nanite project. If I hadn't created the nanites there would be 253 beings still alive on the Earth right now.

----------------------------------------------

A few days after I had finished telling Optimus and Prowl my side of the story, a message came from one of the Secretary of Defense's aides over a private channel to Optimus. There was to be a Senate hearing for the Secretary and the charges of treason against him. He requested if I could give testimony over the nanite project, the Secretary's involvement with it, and the deaths of Charlie Madden, General Sellers, Agent Keith Franklin, and the Director of Homeland Security, Norman Godfrey. Maybe I could reconcile some of the damage I had caused by helping the Secretary at his hearing. I accepted but I requested that I needed to bring someone with me due to a 'health condition'. I turned down the offers of travel to and from Washington and a hotel room, saying I had already booked a hotel and flight to see 'relatives'.

Carly and Spike would accompany me, with Carly helping me in the hearing and Spike waiting in the lobby. We'd fly in Skyfire and Ironhide would transport us to and from the hearing; this time, we would all have traces and comm links on and running at all times. Jazz was unable to join us due to a mission, but Bumblebee, Bluestreak and Sideswipe would be monitoring our status. There would be no chances taken, since no one knew what or if the Decepticon officers were planning. Carly picked out a dress suit for me to wear and a set of brown contact lenses to hide the damage done to my eyes. With help, I was able to pull up the schematics of the nanite project before the attack on the labs. I knew I was going to be asked about the attack and I was determined to keep every mention of giant alien robots out of my testimony.

On the day we were to journey to Washington, Ratchet fussed about everything under the sun, giving explicit instructions to Carly and Spike as if I was a two-year-old child. When I was finally pulled away from Ratchet's grasp, Optimus Prime gave me a pep talk. He said he had faith in me, that I was doing the right thing and that I shouldn't be so hard on myself for the events of the past month. It bolstered me somewhat when he said that he considered me one of his bravest soldiers. He was proud that I had stepped up in the face of extreme danger and did my best to fight, "I know how hard it is to make decisions like you did; there are many sacrifices we have to make in life, on and off the battlefield. I know you did it out of love, and out of that love you saved three lives that were intent on hurting you. You saved humans and Autobots and the nameless species from all over the universe by your actions. You didn't have to delete the formula from the Decepticon computers and you believed deep down that you were only trying to incapacitate them. And now you are going to save an innocent man. I know you will do fine, and as Jazz would say 'Knock 'em dead'."

I smiled up at the voice of the Autobot leader as he patted me reassuringly on the back. His words did ease some of the pain I carried in my heart, but the regret I held deep inside could never atone for my actions.

With the help of my 'nursemaids' we boarded Skyfire along with our entourage. The plan was to land out in this predetermined area and drive into Washington. Ironhide would wait in the parking lot while Sideswipe, Bumblebee and Bluestreak would be positioned in different areas around the Capitol Building during the hearing. The flight took less than ten minutes with Bluestreak talking the whole way. I didn't realize now nervous I was until he started chattering away without pause. It was surprisingly calming. Once we landed, Ironhide and the others transformed and our caravan headed into the city and towards the Capital. Listening to the seven talk over the comm channel made me feel out of place. Everyone had a purpose at the Ark. Carly and Spike had their duties, from garnering supplies to maintenance to helping teach the Autobots about the Earth and its peoples. I was a specialized scientist in subatomic engineering, but what good was I now that I couldn't see? I had helped fix the mechs with Ratchet, but how could I now? And while I listened to them chat and laugh, I felt very alone. So very alone.


	22. Chapter 22 Hearing the Hate

A/N: _Thank the gods of bad monster movies for spare time to write an outline. Boring senate hearing and wacky science stuff. But the ending of this chapter will surprise you, or at least I hope it does. Self realization can be very shocking.  
_

Please read and review. I'm always looking for help on how to make the stories better!

Story Arc 3

**Chapter 22**

As the Capitol Building loomed in front of us, everyone moved to their assigned stations. Carly and I were dropped off at the steps while Spike 'drove' Ironhide to a nearby parking space. We walked into the building and were directed to the lobby outside of the chamber where the hearing was in session. It was a rather long wait with Carly and Spike asking me every couple of minutes if I was ok. I was nervous. I had spoken in front of the Secretary before, I spoke in front of military commissions, I taught graduate classes at MIT, but this scared me. Maybe it was because I had no sense of control over any part of the situation. Maybe from not being able to see or actually demonstrate my work without help caused the fear. The fear, regret and the growing feeling of uselessness as I sat in the busy lobby was overwhelming. As the wait grew longer, I started to ruminate on what my purpose in life was. Unless the damage from the nanites could be reversed, I'd have to rely on others for help. Yes, other people with sight problems could be successful in life, but I was new to this situation. And I didn't like the sinking feeling that my life up until this moment was for nothing, especially after what I had done.

The guard pulled me out of the sinking depression that was filling my bored mind to inform me that I was expected in the chamber. I got a 'good luck' from Spike as Carly helped me up and acted like I was truly infirm. She led me to a seat and sat down next to me. A file was handed to me as I was introduced to the committee. _Great. Just great._ Carly leaned in and started to read to me what was on the papers as the first Senator started questioning me.

"Dr. Milne. Would you please give your credentials and your place of employment to the panel?"

I had rehearsed many times what I would say for my absence from the labs and I even brought the 'new' identity that General Sellers had made for me.

"My name is Dr. Rachel Milne, I have two doctorates from MIT in Electrical Engineering and Supramolecular Chemistry. I am the creator and main researcher behind the Nanotech Project at Kirtland National Labs."

"And can you tell the panel what the Nanotech Project is?"

"I had discovered that by using subatomic micro-computers that I could change any metal substance to be impervious to all damage. It was to be used in the war to keep soldiers safe from gunfire and IED's. It was a fairly successful project with two set backs. The materials that were exposed to the nanites had an unstable biohazard and an noticeable increase in mass."

"And this project received government funding to study these nanites?"

"Yes. We had grants to work on the Nanotechnology Project."

"I see. Dr. Milne. What can you tell the panel about the attacks on the labs that occurred on February 21 of this year?"

"As I understand it, a known terrorist group had found out about the project and attempted to steal the technology. There was a breach of air space over the labs and we were attacked by f-15's."

"And do you believe that the attacks were to steal the Nanotechnology Project?

"Yes I do."

"And do you believe this information about the attack to be true?"

"Yes, I do."

"And from who did you receive this information?"

"My supervisor and General Sellers."

"And your whereabouts when this attack happened?"

"I was in the main conference room with my supervisor Charlie Madden discussing a change of tactics on the project to overcome one of the setbacks we were experiencing with the nanites."

"And Dr. Milne. Would you tell the panel where you were after the attack?"

"My supervisor and I were taken by an EVAC to meet with General Sellers."

"And after that?"

"I was assured that my project team members and their families were taken to a safe place."

"And why did they need military protection?"

"After the attack, someone set fire to my house."

"I see. Dr. Milne? Did you meet with the Secretary at any time during these events?"

"I did the next morning. General Sellers took me to a meeting with the Secretary where I explained the Nanotechnology Project to a panel. After that, I was given a dossier with a new identity for my safety."

"And who was at this meeting, Dr. Milne?"

"Well, there was General Sellers, the Secretary, and a handful of other military officers that I wasn't introduced to."

"So, the Secretary was aware of this project and its potential for future use?"

"Yes."

"Was this the first time he was informed about the project?"

"I don't know."

"I see. Do you believe that the Secretary was sincerely interested in the project for saving lives?"

"He was very excited about it. He commented on just how many soldiers lives would be saved."

"Excited enough to offer government funding to back the project's completion?"

"He did offer to increase the money from our grants."

"I see. And after this meeting, what happened then?"

"I was taken to an underground facility with General Sellers and given a new team to continue working on the project."

"And the location of this facility."

"I don't know. I was told that it was a safe place to continue working and that it was my duty as an American to continue my work. And that I needed to understand the gravity of the situation and that my compliance was non-negotiable." A tiny voice inside my head was doing a celebration dance for making a dig back at being threatened at being labeled a traitor as well.

"And how long were you at this facility?"

"I was there from February 23 to November 14 of this year."

"And did you and your team receive funding to continue work on just this project?"

"Yes."

"And your time between November 14 until now?"

"I was held captive, released and I have been at a medical facility since that date."

"I see. At any time between February and November did you meet or speak to the Secretary?"

"No. My contact was with General Sellers only until November."

"So you were not approached by the Secretary about the project at all during the months you were at the facility?"

"That is correct."

"I see. Was there any discussion about the grants that you were receiving during this time frame?"

"Not that I was present for."

"And what did you discuss with the General while you were at this facility?"

"He was very interested in completing the nanite project as quickly as possible."

"How so, Dr. Milne?"

"The General kept on me about needing the finished product for immediate use by certain agencies."

"And those agencies?"

"I was not informed which needed the nanites."

"Was there any mention of the Secretary in any of the aforementioned agencies?"

"No, there was not."

"Was there any mention of these agencies adding to the funding for this project?"

"Not that I was aware of."

"And the status of the project?"

"As of November 14, it was incomplete. The nanites still retained the biohazard components."

"And why is it still incomplete, Dr. Milne?"

"I have yet to isolate the properties of the biohazard in the nanites."

"I see. And what can you tell the panel of your captivity?"

"I was coming out of the clean room in my lab with the newest trial of the nanites, when I was attacked. I was bound and gagged and placed in the trunk of a vehicle. The batch of nanites was also thrown in the trunk with me along with the test material. I was driven around for a while before the vehicle stopped and I could hear two men talking. One was called 'Erickson' and the other 'Franklin'. After an unknown period of time, another vehicle arrived and I heard the voices of two more men, one being General Sellers.

The General explained that the project was not finished but he did have the prototype and the lead scientist for the project. There was an argument about something that I could not hear the details of and then five gunshots. At that point, someone got into the vehicle and drove the car somewhere else. Upon stopping, I heard the voice of 'Erickson' speaking a foreign language to another two voices. I could not understand what was being said between the three. There was another gunshot and then nothing. I don't know the length of time I was left in the trunk before I was rescued and brought by military personal to the hospital where I have since stayed."

"Did you recognize the Secretary's voice during any of these exchanges?"

"No, I did not."

"And there was no other discussion of classified material being exchanged?"

"Other then the parts of the conversation and argument I did not hear of any trade or exchange."

"Was there any mention of the Secretary in the parts of the conversation that you did hear?"

"No, there was not."

"Was there an exchange of money during this incident?"

"If there was, then I was unaware since I was locked in the trunk."

"Were the nanites or the material removed from the trunk at any time?"

"No. They stayed with me the entire time."

"And why have you stayed at the medical facility, Dr. Milne?"

"The container that the nanites were stored in had started to leak into the trunk and I was exposed to them for an indeterminate amount of time."

"I see. And exactly what are the effects of the nanites on humans?"

"It is unknown what the effects are for prolonged contact."

"Dr. Milne. Do you, in your professional opinion, of course. Do you truly believe that these nanites will work?"

I wavered at answering this question. I had done well so far and kept my professional attitude, but now I was faced with answering what I knew to be deadly to everyone who came in contact with the nanites, I didn't know what to answer. "I believe after more work and research that they could be used for protecting lives."

"Even with the threat of an unknown biological hazard?"

"Yes."

"Dr. Milne. I know you created this project and have worked diligently on it, I'm sure. But isn't the Nanotech Project the front for the Secretary to funnel government money to outside agencies? Do remember that you are under oath, Dr. Milne."

"No. It is not a front for any funneling of any money. This is serious research for an innovative science that will, in the future, protect the lives of American citizens."

"But Dr. Milne. You said yourself that you are still testing these nanites. How will you know for sure if they truly work or not?"

The senator was trying to rile me, and I wasn't going to let him. With Carly's help, I pulled the sheet of aluminum from my briefcase and set it on the table in front of me, "Here is my proof. This is a sheet of store bought aluminum foil." I smacked the edge of the table with it loudly to empathize my point. "It works."

The senator sounded nervous and there was murmuring all over the chamber, "But isn't that dangerous?"

"Not anymore."

"But you said it is a biohazard."

"It is, but after a decontamination period it is safe."

"So you are expecting the panel to believe that what you insist is a sheet on tin foil is now able to withstand an IED?"

"Yes I am."

"And you insist that this material needs a decontamination period before it can be used?"

"Yes I do."

"Dr. Milne. Granted you are, I'm sure, a fine scientist. Do you really expect the panel to believe your science fiction tale of bombproof biohazardous material is not a ruse for the Secretary's mishandling of government funding?"

"Test the material, then."

"Excuse me?"

"Test it. Bring in one of the guards and have him shoot at it."

"That is a little extreme, Dr. Milne."

"It would prove that the project works."

"And the biohazard part? Just how would you expect us to test that?"

To say that I was pissed off would be an understatement. The only one I would allow to sincerely question my work would be Wheeljack, and that would be because he has more experience then every scientist that ever existed on Earth. This jerk wanted proof then I was going to show him proof. I stood up and started to unbutton my blouse, drawing the material down to where the bone had punctured my arm through the skin and had now turned gray. I could hear the crowd in the chamber shuffling and talking uncomfortably now and the senator was pounding on the table. "Dr. Milne! What in the world do you think you are doing? This is the Capitol Building, not a peep show!"

I just smirked and took out my contacts. Following the edge of the table, I walked towards the spot where I heard the senator speaking. "Look at my eyes. Look at my arm. These are just some of the effects that the nanites have caused because one of your highly decorated soldiers tried to sell me to the enemy. The agents Erickson and Franklin sat by and laughed as I struggled inside the trunk of the car lying next to a leaking canister of biohazardous material. Is that proof enough for you?"

Not quite the truth, but close enough. Instead of giant alien robots I used the Men in Black. Close enough.

"Yes. Yes. You have made your point, Dr. Milne. Now collect yourself and return to your chair, please."

The questioning was much easier after that and my skills as a scientist we not questioned again for the rest of my testimony. Unfortunately, when Carly and I exited the chamber, people gave us a wide berth. I could hear the remarks about my testimony and the 'freakish' effects. There was still murmuring about the Secretary's use of the 'mad scientist' and the misappropriation of government funding. My stunt of trying to prove that my work was real science had backfired on me.

The trip back to Skyfire wasn't as lively as the trip in, but the mechs tried to joke about me scaring the senator. As I sat inside Ironhide for the ride back, I hoped that I did do the Secretary some good and not enforce the belief that he was a traitor.

----------------------------------------------------

The next day at the Ark, I sat in the med bay with Ratchet listening to him taking inventory and cursing about certain patients, "Ratchet? What would you do if you couldn't be a medic anymore?"

"It's what I was trained to do."

"Yes, but what if you couldn't do it anymore. Like something happens and you just can't be a doctor. What would you do?"

"Hmmm. I'm not sure. Maybe I'd help out Perceptor or Wheeljack. Although I would highly discourage him from blowing himself up as often." It wasn't an answer that would help me any as I slipped into a downward spiral of depression. He went back to his inventory and I sat there just thinking.

There was a ton of noise coming from the hallway and the doors burst open as three wounded mechs were dragged in. Sideswipe, Tracks and Bluestreak were attacked by Starscream and Thundercracker while they were on patrol. That confirmed that the Seekers were still alive. And even though we had wounded mechs, deep down I felt a small sense of relief. Skywarp had listened to what I said.

I hopped off my table and asked Ratchet what could I do to help, "Just stay out of the way, Rachel."

His words cut me deeply. I was just a liability to him in the med bay's confusion, and his incessant fussing over me made me unable to help in his eyes. I carefully made my way over to the wall the doors were on and slipped out into the hallway. I didn't want to be in there right now; better just to get out of his way so he didn't have to worry about me as well.

I put my hand on the wall of the hallway thinking I'd try to go to the lounge by myself. Only 493 steps and a right turn would get me to the doorway. But as I put my hand out, I realized that there was a mech in the hallway, sitting by the door. A mech who so far didn't think I was useless, yet. "Hi, Sunstreaker."

"You're not helping out in there?" I could hear in his voice the worry and concern over his twin.

"No. Ratchet told me to stay out of the way…"

"Who's watching over 'Sides, then?"

I shook my head. I guess I was useless to him as well.

"Ratchet tells me to get out of the way a lot too…" He was trying to sympathize with me. "But why are you out here alone? Aren't you supposed to have someone with you outside the med bay?"

I sighed, "Why? Because I'm too fragile to find my way around and get stepped on? It's 493 steps from here to the lounge."

"I didn't mean it that way, Rachel."

I sighed, "Sorry, I didn't mean to bite your head off."

I could hear him stand up, "I was thinking about heading to the lounge anyways. Would you mind the company?"

"As long as you don't hold my hand like I'm a sparkling or fuss like Ratchet does."

"Gotcha, but who will watch over 'Sides? I don't know if I can trust Ratchet anymore if our guardian angel isn't helping him."

"You would rather have the blind woman fix your brother?"

"Might improve his looks some."

"You're mean, Sunny."

I started to count my steps down the hall with Sunstreaker 'walking' slowly beside me. I could hear voices in the lounge as we approached it. It took me a few seconds to identify who was in there: Brawn, Windcharger, Gears and Huffer were talking boisterously to each other in one area and Hound and Mirage were over by the couches talking in quieter tones. I walked over to the fridge and pulled out a soda. I could hear Sunstreaker get a cup of energon before coming back over to me, "Where do you want to sit?"

"Somewhere I don't have to hop or climb up on."

"Wall in the corner it is then."

I followed his footsteps and sat next to him with my back to the wall. Cracking my soda open, I tried to tune out the other noises in the room, " 'Sides is going to be ok. I could hear his spark pulse and he was giving Ratchet attitude."

"Even if you welded his mouth shut he'd still give attitude."

I laughed and sipped my soda, "On the good side, or not, you two can still play jet judo…"

He chuckled, "I'm sure we'd find something new to use against the Decepticons."

The noises from the other mechs quieted some while Sunstreaker and I talked. I heard the hushed voices egging someone on to "Do it!"

I could feel the yellow warrior next to me tense up as footsteps came towards us; Cliffjumper, I thought, his short steps had a cocky edge to them. "Well, well. How quaint is this? Our resident psychopath and the mech murderer sittin' alone in the corner."

Sunstreaker's internal hum started to ramp up, "What do you want, minibot?"

"Heh. We're betting on which of you snaps first and tries to kill the whole base. Would it be the yellow psycho who would tear the base apart? Or would it be the sinister mech murderer who poisons the whole base? It's hard to pick." Mech murderer? I could hear the others snickering.

"Leave her alone, mini-slag." Sunstreaker stood up knocking his cup over.

"Aww, how cute. He stands up for the murderer. I'd watch your back. I hear those bugs she makes tear the innards out of a mech. Oh, wait. You're a test subject already."

"Shut it, or I'll make sure you won't open your slagging mouth for a nano-cycle."

I started to shake and my throat grew tight. He was calling me a murderer. They thought I was a murderer…

"I heard that your little friend there is stuck here because the humans don't want her anymore. I heard that Prime and Prowl want to keep her here so they can watch her and make sure she doesn't kill off the rest of us."

I heard Sunstreaker knock Cliffjumper to the floor, "I'm warning you. One more word from your vocalizer and I'll shut it with my fist."

"Heh. Looks like you win, Huffer. The psychopath is going to snap first before the mech murderer."

"What did you say, mini-bum?" Another set of familiar footsteps had entered the lounge.

"Oh looks like goldilocks needs his brother to fight for him." There was a scuffle of metal hitting metal, but I couldn't stand being in there anymore. I bolted for the direction where I heard Sideswipe enter and ran down the hallway. I kept running until I was out of breath and I had no clue as to where I was. I leaned against the wall and slid down its cool surface to the floor. Pulling my knees to my chest, I started to cry. They think I murdered the Decepticons on purpose. I did kill them, but I hadn't planned to do it on purpose. In a sense I am a murderer. I nearly wiped out one of the factions in the war. So technically, I was a murderer… I put my head on my knees and sobbed. I wondered if Optimus and Prowl had Ratchet keep me in the med bay all the time because they did worry that I'll kill off the base. I didn't mean to kill the Decepticons. I really didn't… I just wanted to make them hurt… I just…

All I could do was cry and hope I could find my way back…but did I really want to go back to the med bay and be in the way of Ratchet? Maybe I could get outside… Outside would be away from all of this…


	23. Chapter 23 Breakdown

A/N: _Angsty chapter warning. I cover a topic in this story that bugs me somewhat when I see mention of it. If you've read this far in the story, you will know I'm a stickler for the science, and the idea of shoving a human into a mech body bothers me to no end. So, through Ratchet, I explain why it can't be possible. _

Story Arc 3

**Chapter 23**

Six mechs stood in Prowl's office, each bearing the scrapes and dents from a fistfight. The tall and imposing red and golden warriors, stood straight at attention, optics focused on the wall behind Prowl's desk. Four smaller mechs, grumbling and looking like scolded sparklings, mulled around the other side of the obsessively immaculate desk. Prowl looked at the two groups of mechs; this wasn't the first time all six had been in his office for fighting and he doubted it would be the last time as well. Prowl thought of a hundred different things he could be doing right now instead of having to deal with these groups again, "Which of you would like to explain the fight this time?"

"That psychopath went after Cliffjumper. He's got a grudge against us and he attacks us every chance he gets!"

"And then his brother joined the fight. They're both bad news!"

"It's becoming unsafe for any mech in the Ark while they're around!"

The tactician turned to look at the melee fighters, "Any defense on your parts in the fight?" Both still stared at the wall in front of them, unmoving and silent.

Prowl knew that the Twins would not snitch on any of the others in the Ark, even if it meant time in the brig for fighting. As troublesome as they were, the red and golden mech had a strict sense of honor; and punishment or not, they would not divulge who started or said what. The tactician also knew that it was easy to rile them up, and that the minibots liked to start trouble even if it meant a stay in the med bay. He stood up from his desk, "Optimus will be back soon. I think some time in the brig to contemplate on your actions is necessary."

The four minibots grumbled and groaned, "Why us?"

"We're the victims here!"

"This is so not fair."

"Why are we being punished for their actions? They attacked us."

Just outside Prowl's office a silent observer stood in the shadows, listening in on the whole conversation. He knew exactly what had happened in the lounge and he didn't like it. Not at all. The minibots had no right to say that to the woman. Those minibots had no idea what a sacrifice she was willing to give and the pain she endured for it. She was no fighter, but when she was placed in that position, she was willing to risk everything. The silent observer was known to be aloof and distant, but he was glad that Rachel had destroyed most of the Decepticons. She wasn't a murderer in his eyes; she was a blessing, even a hero for wiping them out. Everyone on the Ark should be thanking her for her actions. He did not like being on Earth and was unsure over how he felt about humans, but Rachel had put the Autobots, and himself, one step closer to returning home. For a human, she made this place more tolerable.

-------------------------------------------------

I sat in the hallway with my forehead resting on my knees as hot painful tears streamed down my face. I didn't know the other Autobots saw me as a murderer of their kind. I guess in their eyes, I had crossed the line between fighting face-to-face and battling furtively. The fine line of fighting with honor and mercy to fighting for revenge. It was not what an Autobot would fight for; they fought to save their world and for the victims of the Decepticons. They tried to sow peace where the others reaped violence. No wonder Cliffjumper and the others viewed me this way. They would rather fight head on instead of underhanded. There was no honor in revenge. No honor if you don't face your enemy. And while I had been dwelling on my own predicaments, I never considered how my actions would influence those around me. _How could you? You weren't expecting to be rescued. The plan was to follow him in death_. How very Romeo and Juliet.

And in the end, I was blaming myself for the damnable nanites. Once again, what I had created to help was in the spotlight; the mechs in the Ark were scared that they too would end up tortured and dead like the Decepticons. The nanites were reviled; a scourge that I created. I wasn't to be trusted anymore. _Do you blame them for reacting like Cliffjumper did? _The nanites had caused my loss of sight among other things. Why would they trust using something that had affected its creator? Why use something that they knew had wiped out mechs so brutally? It was a weapon to be feared, not a tool to rely on. I sighed as my mind slipped into the 'poor me' mode again. Cliffjumper said that Optimus and Prowl kept me under surveillance because they worried that I could poison the base. What if they worried that the nanites in my body were contagious? Maybe that was why Ratchet was fussing over me so much. _Paranoia will destroy you. _

The hallway felt extremely small suddenly and my body needed fresh air… now. How was I to get outside, when I didn't even know where I was at? How was I to find out where I was as I felt the panic grow? I wiped away my tears with the back of my hand and stood up. I had come down this hallway from the left. It was at least a start in the right direction. One hand on the wall, I walked down it to the end and tried to listen carefully; a difficult task since my heart was bashing loudly against my ribs. There was sound to the left, not footsteps, but enough noise to tell me that was probably the way to go. Resting my cheek on the cool metal of the hallways every so often helped calm my panic somewhat. I listened intently as I walked through the halls, trying to find something or someone that sounded familiar. Someone besides a minibot.

A few corners later and I could smell energon and oil. The med bay. Once I found the doors to the med bay, I could find the lounge, which meant a straight shot outside the Ark. I smiled cynically as I followed the scent and sounds from the med bay; one of the places I wanted to avoid at all costs was leading me to my goal of fresh air, and away from suspicious mechs and my own pity party. Within minutes I found the door, which was cracked open. Four mechs were inside; two were in recharge the other two were talking quietly to each other. The panic fled quickly as I heard one of the voices: Jazz. I wanted to run into the med bay and hug him, but I stopped outside for some unknown reason and listened to his conversation with Ratchet.

"So how is she doin'? Any improvement wit' her sight?"

"Not yet. And I still don't understand why there are so many discrepancies between her internal systems and what is considered normal by human standards. Truthfully, I'm getting worried. Wheeljack finally found something in her notes on the biological hazard of the nanites. Just a small dose of the nanites is deadly. The nanites should have killed her within minutes of the initial exposure. But I have no idea how she survived it."

"… Is she goin' t' be ok, doc?"

"I don't know, Jazz. I really don't. It could be slowly killing her, for all I know."

"…"

"Look, Jazz. I know she means a lot to you. She's a sweet young woman, and I would miss her a lot. But we do need to be prepared if it is killing her. You need to be prepared."

"Couldn't we do somethin' t' stop it? Y're the best doc from Cybertron. Y' can't do anythin' t' find out if it is and stop it?"

"If I could, I would, Jazz. But as I said, there is nothing in the human medical records on what is happening to her. Nothing even to base her symptoms on. I don't know what it's doing to her. She could be mutating, she could be evolving, or she could be dying."

"What about information from Cybertron? Isn't there anythin' from home that can help?"

"If there was, I wouldn't be as worried as I am. Jazz. You know I would help her if I could. If it helps at all, I'm pretty sure it won't kill her in the next nano-cycle. But she is going to die at some point. It may not be tomorrow; it could be fifty Earth cycles from now."

"I know, but…"

"You're in love with her. Yes, I know. But she won't live forever; she's a human. All humans die. She'll grow old and die at some point, if the nanites don't kill her. You just need to be prepared, Jazz."

"Could y' make her into a femme?"

"… She is a femme already."

"I **know** that. I meant like us."

"…"

"Seriously, doc. Could y'?"

"No."

"Y' not?"

"Sigh. Humans and mechs have a few similarities, but only a few. First off, they don't have sparks. They have brains while we have CPU's, and there isn't a way to download a human brain. I guess if you were Soundwave, you could do something similar, but would you want to put her through that pain? You could try and capture her memories, but without a spark, she'd lose her personality and her ability to show emotions. She'd be like a drone. And then there are the moral issues; she'd lose her humanity. And would she want to do that? You'd take away most of what is her; the things that make Rachel, Rachel. Would you really want to do that to her?"

"…Guess y're right."

"I don't mean to depress you, but it's something you need to prepare for. I'm not sure I want to see a mech go through what Rachel did when she thought you were gone. It was hard enough to watch her. She was still upset and crying as she told Prowl about seeing and thinking you were dead. I don't want to have to decommission a good mech who's spark-broken…"

-----------------------------------------------

I leaned against the wall just outside the med bay door. I didn't care that Ratchet was unsure if I was dying from the nanites, but I knew I didn't want Jazz to go through the pain I did. That excruciating anguish at losing the one you love; of watching them die in front of your eyes. I couldn't put him through that. Mech's lived forever by Earth standards. Everyone at the Ark was older than the history of the human race. And humans were just a blink in the life of a mech. If what I went through could affect a mech, could I live with putting Jazz through that on my conscious as well? I was lost and hurting thinking he was dead.

I snapped back to the moment as I heard Jazz's footsteps heading for the door; I didn't want him to know I listened in on their conversation. With my hand barely touching the wall, I ran the steps to the right corner on the way of the lounge. I needed time to think. Once I was around the corner I rested on the wall trying to catch my breath. I needed some time to digest what I had heard.

--------------------------------------------------

_It had been a few days since I had woken up and we were sitting on my 'bed' in an alcove in the bay that gave me some privacy. The table was taller than I was, and I was swinging my feet back and forth. Ratchet warned me that if he caught me doing it again, he'd make a brace for me and weld it down to the bed. I was still coming to grips with everything that had happened at the Decepticon base. I was still scared. When the med bay would get quiet, the panic of being completely alone would sink in; so much so that I'd call for Ratchet just to hear his voice to reassure me that I was in the Ark and not still with the Decepticons. Jazz would spend all his free time with me, and it was when he would sit here with me that the events would feel very far away. He was here with me and not in that cell dying._

_I leaned my head on Jazz's arm and listened to the hum of his internal systems. He was here and alive. He moved his arm and wrapped it around my shoulder pulling me closer for a hug. I placed my ear against him again and shut my useless eyes. With him here with me I didn't feel as scared. Listening to his voice and his body took away my fears. I thought I had lost him forever, but that fear would abate when he was here next to me. He leaned down resting his cheek on the top of my head, which made me say again that I thought I'd lost him. He chuckled again and I could feel that disarming smile of his spread across his face. _

_"I never want to feel that way again, Jazz... "_

_"I know. I don't want t' feel that way either. But y're here now and I'm not goin' let anythin' happen t' y' again."_

_I gave a small smile. His armor vibrated slightly when he spoke. It was reassuring. He was reassuring. _

_"I didn't know if you'd be able to find me. I lost my palm pilot after I set off the beacon. But once I saw you in the cell... I regretted that you came for me and… I couldn't do anything to help you... I thought I killed you." I shivered at the memory._

_"It's all over, I got y' back t' where it's safe and there are no more Decepticons t' scare y' anymore."_

_I pressed my ear harder to him, "I just wanted them to hurt because they killed you...I didn't want to live anymore without you... But I didn't want to kill them... I really didn't…It hurts that I killed them. It hurts so much inside. I just… it was because they killed you… Because I killed you…"_

_He put his fingers under my chin and lifted my face up. The pain of not being able to see him made my eyes water. I wished I could see his smile again. _

_"I know y' didn't mean t'. It was an accident, but it's ok now. Everyone makes mistakes."_

_"Not mistakes that kill people."_

_His voice grew firm, "It's not your fault. It was an accident. Ok? It's an accident that they died, but think of it this way. You've saved countless Autobot and human lives because of that accident. You've saved me from being killed by one of their soldiers, most likely."_

_My lip trembled and the tears ran down my cheeks. His fingers wiped away my tears, "It's ok, Rachel. I promise it's ok. It's all over now."_

_I grabbed him and started sobbing, "I don't want you to die. Not again."_

_He held on to me while I cried, his hand stroking my hair while he talked to me soothingly. When I was able to stop crying, he put his fingers under my chin again, "Smile for me, Rachel." But I couldn't._

----------------------------------------------------

I heard the familiar jaunty footsteps of Jazz coming down the hallway. Could I face him after what I had heard him and Ratchet talk about? There was no way I could have him go through the pain of losing me like I lost him. I couldn't do that to him. I had to do something to stop him from ever having that pain. I had to do something to make sure he wouldn't hurt. A year in one million could be forgotten about… It was such a short time, the pain from that shouldn't be too much. Nowhere near the pain of watching the one you love die. I had to do this. It would hurt, but it wouldn't hurt for long….

I heard him turn the corner, "There's my girl. I've been lookin' for y'."

His melodic voice flowed with his disarming smile. _You'll never see that smile again, you know_. Shut up. "Hi Jazz. How did your mission go?"

"Eh, it went ok. How y' doin'? I was lookin' for y' in the med bay, want to get a drink?"

"No. I'm fine."

"Y' ok, Rachel? Y' look like y've been cryin'."

"… I've just been thinking about stuff."

"Oh? Come on with me t' the lounge and we can talk about it"

My resolve started to flee. _You know you can't let him suffer like you did_. "I really don't want to go to the lounge, Jazz."

"Y' wanna talk here, then? What's on y're mind, Rach. Y' sure y're ok? Maybe I should take y' t' Ratchet. Y're shakin' like a turbo fox hidin' from a retro hawk."

I took a deep breath trying to find the rock my courage ran to hide under. "…I was thinking about going back to Kirtland. You know, find a new job and what not."

"Why not jus' stay here? I'm sure Ratchet or Wheeljack could use your help."

"I've imposed enough on the Autobots. Anyways, I'm going to need to learn to deal with this on my own," I pointed to my eyes. "And a change of scenery would be good for me. I mean, it's not like the nanites will be a problem again. If Optimus still wants to use them, Wheeljack can make them now."

"Well then I'll get Prowl to change my status t' workin' jus' patrols around the labs. It's been a long time since I was jus' y're 'cute little Porsche'."

_I couldn't let him watch me die. _"Uhm, yeah… but I'm sure you're needed here at the Ark more. I mean, it's not like you have to protect me anymore."

"…But I am y're guardian… and I thought a little more than jus' that…"

"Yeah, well… I think I need time to have a normal life…"

"…What are y' sayin', Rachel? This really isn't like y'."

"It would never work out between us, Jazz. I mean, you're a giant alien robot and I'm a human. You understand, don't you?" It all came out in one breath with my voice breaking at the end.

"No." I could hear his internal hum ramp up and his air intakes working harder.

"I'm sorry. I just… I want to go back to my life before this. Before all of this. I- I'm going to go pack my things. I'm sorry, Jazz." I turned back into the hallway and felt my way along the wall to the dorms fighting the urge to run. I didn't hear him move at all, but the hum from his internal systems rang in my ears the rest of the way to my room.

As I shut the door inside my room, I broke down sobbing. Part of me wanted to run back out there and hug him and say I was just being stupid, but the other part argued that it was less painful this way. A voice in my head tried to shove reasoning into the situation: _You are only staying here because of him. He's got a job to do and you've only gotten in his way for the last month. Do you really want to live in place where you end up waiting for days at a time where the rest of the mechs hate you? How will the others treat him because of you? Do you really want to rely on Jazz all the time to take care of you? You can't even contribute to the Autobots anymore, what do you think you're going to do for the rest of your life? Seriously, Rachel. Other then him, you're not wanted here._ He wouldn't have to deal with my death. I really didn't want him to feel like I did when I thought he was dead. I wouldn't wish that pain on anyone.

I called Carly and asked if she could give me a ride into town. She asked if everything was ok at the Ark and I said I'd explain on the ride. As I was packing my gear, I found my palm pilot. I held it to my chest for a moment before placing it back on the table. I had no use for it now and it would be a painful memento to keep. Once I had everything packed, I set my bags at the door and walked outside into the hallway. Carly had not arrived yet and it was quiet at this hour, so I decided to go outside like I initially wanted to do. The hallways that led outside were empty and the lounge was quiet. It was the busiest shift right now with patrols and other duties. The wall ended suddenly and there was rock under my hand. I took a deep breath of fresh air but it didn't make me feel better. Actually it made me feel worse. I took a few steps outside; I could take a little walk as long as I stayed by the road. Standing around out front would either increase my chances of meeting a mech on their way in, or it would push me to change my mind and run back in looking for him. I had to stay firm and if I concentrated on a walk, I shouldn't dwell too much on what I had just done.

Fifty steps. Seventy-five steps. One hundred steps. 150. 200. 300. There were birds singing and I could smell the pine trees. I found a big rock just off the side of the road so I sat down and just listened to the area around me. I wanted to go back. Every fiber of my being wanted to go back. I leaned back on my perch and let the sunlight hit my face. I really wanted to go back. Something was coming towards me; Carly must be here. But as the sound got closer I realized it was much stronger and louder then a car engine. The birds stopped singing abruptly. It was a jet engine, but not the deep rumble of the Veritech fighter.

It was a Seeker, and it was heading for me.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Optimus Prime had returned to the Ark only to be greeted by Prowl and a handful of data pads. "There was another altercation between the Twins and the minibots. They're in the brig at the moment, but I think it's time we settled this problem for good." Optimus sighed agreeing with the tactician, "Bring them up to my office, we'll discuss this there."

The six offending mechs were brought up to the office. Four grumpy and mouthy minibots and two stoic warriors filed in, "So who did what this time?"

"They did it!"

"They're animals. One of them has a bad day and then they take it out on us!"

"They have it in for us!"

Jazz had opened the door to the office and slipped in during the questioning, leaving the door slightly ajar. He crossed his arms in front of his chest, thankful that he had his visor. Optics always gave away emotions that you would rather hide, and he knew his optics would show his pain and confusion over what had transpired in the hall with Rachel. He wanted to talk to Prowl alone, but it looked like he'd have to wait in line to get to see the tactician. Not that Prowl would give advice, but he was a good listener when Jazz needed to talk.

Optimus held up his hand at the onslaught from the minibots and looked at the Twins. "And you two?"

The Twins stood at attention and stared straight ahead. They were troublemakers but they wouldn't stoop to a 'we said, they said' argument. Optimus rubbed the bridge of his nose, "You know I'm getting very tired of these fights every week. The Autobots need all of you, but if you keep acting like this, I'll have to take drastic measures. I can't have all these petty fights all the time. It's bad for moral and it's unprofessional."

"Cliffjumper called Rachel a 'mech murderer' and joked, rather cruelly I might add, that she was going to poison the whole Ark. He was egged on by the others to verbally attack Rachel and Sunstreaker." A soft and quiet voice came from the door.

All optics turned to face the soft-spoken blue and white mech that stood in the doorway now. Optimus' optics drifted from the spy towards Cliffjumper, "Is this true?"

"No. You can't trust what he says. He's two steps away from betraying us to the Decepticons!" The minibot shuffled in his spot uncomfortably.

"If you do not believe me, I'm sure Red Alert's cameras will be useful in sorting out the events in the lounge." Mirage spoke quietly to the room with a small graceful nod to Optimus. The Twins stood back at attention in front of their leader while the group of minibots became increasingly agitated. Jazz looked at Mirage thoughtfully. It was slightly out of character for the quiet mech to stand up for anyone, and as far as Jazz knew, the spy had no love for Earth or its inhabitants.

"You saw the reports on what happened to the Decepticons! How can you be calm with her around? With 'Jack blowing things up and her working in his lab I'm surprised no one has gotten sick from those bugs she makes!" The minibot's confession came out in an angry stream of words.

"_I've imposed enough on the Autobots…"_ Things started to fit together.

Ratchet pushed the door to the brimming office open with a scowl that could freeze a Decepticon's spark, "Would someone tell me where my patient is and why she isn't showing up on the Ark's scanners?"

"Rachel left." It was Jazz's turn to be stared at, "She wants a normal life without 'giant alien robots'..."

"Good riddance." Muttered the blue and red minibot. Jazz struggled to keep from shoving his armored foot up Gears' aft.

The Twins stood even stiffer than they had been, with the golden warrior opening and closing his fists rapidly, "Rachel told me this morning that she was told to stay out of the way. She said she felt useless around here and was tired of being treated like a fragile sparkling."

The pieces started to fall into place for Jazz. He had seen a new stronger side of Rachel come through before the Decepticons took her. But that brief time in their base ruined that. His smiling and optimistic Rachel disappeared. She had been wounded both physically and emotionally. She didn't laugh as much as she used to, and he missed her smile. He knew the loss of her sight bothered her, but she was somewhat able to hide it. He was acutely aware that the incident haunted her. He knew she held deep regrets in her heart over it, and he wasn't able to help her heal the wounds from them. Add the minibots taunting today, and it must have pushed her too far. Everything about their conversation in the hallway had felt wrong before but now it all made sense. He wanted to slap himself from not keeping her in the hallway and getting her to actually talk to him. Yes, he had been stunned by what she said, but she was upset; upset enough to even run away from him.

"So where is she now?" Optimus was also aware that the young woman was haunted by her actions at the Decepticon base, obviously today just was too much for her. He decided it was time to call in a favor to help her; but first, he needed to find her.

"Her locator is not on, but it is reading from inside her room," Prowl had moved over to the computer and started to sweep the base and the outlying area for her. Suddenly the perimeter alarms started going off and Red Alert's voice came over the comm. "Three Seekers have entered the eastern grid and are heading for the base."

------------------------------------------------------------------

I sat very still on the rock. _As if today couldn't get any worse_. I could hear the loud jet hover above and feel the rough sweep of the air from its engines. Servos and gears shifted as the jet transformed, landing on the ground in front of me before its engines swirled to a stop. Two rather light steps closed the distance between me and my rock and the f-15. I heard the well-tuned joints bend as he knelt and the internal hum of air intakes quieting down.

"About time you came out of there. I was beginning to think they locked you up." I could hear the smirk on the face of the black and purple Seeker: Skywarp.

I sat quietly, now wishing I hadn't strayed from the front of the Ark. "Hmmm? No wisecrack for me? Eh, it's funnier when you insult 'Screamer. You're called 'Rachel', right?"

More movements from his servos and struts, "What happened to your optics, femme?"

"The nanites." I kept my voice low and quiet.

"Heh. You really slagged up the base. 'Screamer was happy as a sparkling with a bag of energon candy when he found out you destroyed the Coneheads." The happy edge in his voice made me cringe.

"Are you here to take me back to Megatron?" I tried to keep the fear out of my voice, but I was failing miserably.

"Nope. We don't know if he was slagged by you or not. No one is allowed near Hook's lab."

"Why are you here then?"

"I wanted to ask you somethin'."

"About?"

"Why did you tell me to stay away?"

"Why not?" _Why was I always being questioned about this?_

"Oh well, let's see. I helped kidnap you. I handed you over to Megatron who fraggin' let Soundwave play with you. I like sending your Autobot friends to the slagheap. I'm a Decepticon. Oh! I'm a bad guy according to the Autobots."

"Fair enough. You were going to try to save me from being destroyed, even if it was being kept as your 'pet'…you didn't kill me when I begged you to… and it seemed like you cared about my feelings when you asked why I was upset over a dead Autobot. That answer your question?"

"Not really."

I sighed. "Why not?"

"I just don't see why you would save me, and I guess 'Screamer and TC, from your death trap." I flinched at those words.

"I didn't mean to kill them, I just wanted to hurt them. I didn't think you deserved to be hurt, ok?"

"Ok." He paused for a moment. "One more question. Why didn't you run and hide when I showed up?"

"The nanites destroyed my eyesight. Plus, I figured you were going to kill me, so what's the point."

"You have a weird fascination with death, Rachel."

"Maybe I do. Kinda strange hearing that from a mech who fights to kill, though."

"Yeah, I guess so."

There was the roar of a car engine speeding up the road, "Looks like your friends are here." I heard the mech stand and start up his engines. "You might want to stay hidden for awhile, Rachel. If our glorious leader is alive, he'll come after you." I turned my head up towards the sound of servos and gears shifting the mech back into the f-15 before he lifted off and soared out into the sky. He had just returned the favor I had given to him…

The car engine was that of a high performance vehicle, but not a Porsche. Brakes squealing, gears and pistons shifting quickly, the whine of a subspace port opening and four heavy footfalls closed the distance between me and the familiar red mech, "Rachel! Are you ok? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

I turned my head back to the fading sound of Skywarp's engines, "No, Sideswipe. He just wanted to return a favor..."


	24. Chapter 24 Advice From A Lamborghini

A/N: _The best advice comes from someone who understands exactly what you're going through. _

Story Arc 3

**Chapter 24**

The red mech stowed his weapon back into subspace and raised an optic ridge, "A Decepticon owed you a favor?"

"Yeah, long story…but he came all the way out here to do it."

"Everyone is looking for you, you know."

I shook my head, "I just want to go home…"

"Well, come on. I'll take you back to the Ark."

I put my head in my hands, "Not there… I want to go back to my life before all of this. Before I even thought about the damned nanites…"

"Let's go for a drive then. I won't take you back to the Ark and I promise to drive safely." I could hear the mischievous grin spread across his face.

"I wouldn't be able to tell if you are taking me back to the Ark or not."

I heard his gears and piston shift as he turned back into the red Lamborghini, "We'll just go for a drive and talk. I promise, 'kay?" There was a squeak as the driver side door swung upwards.

I stood up from my rock with a sigh and faced the direction where I heard Sideswipe last, "Tell me when I get close?"

"Come forward... little closer… a little more… now duck, Voila!" I sat down inside and fumbled around for the seatbelt as he closed his door. "What? You don't trust me? I said I would drive safely."

"I've heard the stories of what you consider 'driving safely'."

He chuckled. "I won't break the speed limit, deal?"

"Do keep in mind that I threw up in 'Screamer while in the air."

"…Point taken." His engine started with a purr and then he spun his tires on the pavement letting them squeal loudly and filling the air with the smell of burnt rubber, "Just kidding."

I could hear the smirk in his voice and I shook my head before smirking back at him, "Emptying my fuel tank… Just kidding!"

He pulled out onto the road and we headed away from the Ark, "So wanna hear about my day?"

I shrugged putting my hands on his steering wheel, "Sure why not."

"Weeeeelll, I had early morning patrol and while we were out on the northern side and Blue was yammering non-stop, we find two buzzards circling. And you know me I love jet judo. Anyways, Sunny and I have been teaching Blue how to play, so I figure this will be good practice, right? Blue and I jump that Starscream whiner and put him into a tailspin, but then Thundercracker gets a shot off and nails Blue in the back. Meanwhile, Tracks has that buzzard in his sights and knocks him out of the sky. So I grab Blue and try to make a safe landing, but the whiney one has zapped Tracks. So there I am, alone with two downed mechs and two buzzards circling overhead…"

"They were diverting your attention, you know."

"Huh? Why?"

"So 'Warp could search for me." I ran my hands through my hair. Blue and Tracks were hurt because of me.

"This have to deal with that favor?"

"Yeah… Back on the Decepticon base, I told 'Warp to stay away so I could release the nanites…"

"Why would you do that?" His voice was full of confusion.

I sighed, "He was somewhat nice to me… and I didn't want to hurt him…"

"Oh. So what was the favor he returned then?"

"He said that Megatron would come after me if he survived the nanites."

"If he survived? What? They don't know if he's functioning?" I heard the frown in Sideswipe's voice.

"'Warp said no one is allowed near Hook's lab, so no one knows for sure."

"Why do you call him 'Warp'?"

"I was uh- introduced to them as 'Warp, 'Screamer and TC."

"Ah….. So…how was your day?"

"…Pretty crappy."

"Wanna talk about it?"

I let out a long sigh, "Well…I should have stayed under the covers in the med bay for a start. Ratchet was grumpy and not very talkative. Then you guys came in and I asked what I could do to help and Ratchet said I should stay out of the way…"

"Ratchet always tells me to get out of the way too."

"Funny you should say that… I left the med bay and walked into Sunny and he said the exact same thing."

Sideswipe swerved as he laughed, "Haha… so you and Sunny were outside the med bay…. go on."

"Well we went to the lounge," I frowned and let the emotion fill my words, "And that stupid slagging piece of junk minibot…" I thumped my fist on the steering wheel.

"Hey now. Don't abuse the Lamborghini."

"Sorry." I patted where I had hit him, "Sorry, just venting."

"I feel the same way about the minibots, especially Cliffjumper. He's always picking on Sunny." I could feel his engine rev in anger.

"Yeah, well he came after Sunny and me… the resident psychopath and the mech murderer."

Sideswipe's engine revved in anger again, "I think that's where I came in. But you were gone by the time Prowl came in and stopped the fight."

"Prowl showed up?"

"Yeah, we got dragged by our afts down to his office about fighting the minibots and then got the luxury of spending the next few hours listening to the four of them mouth off at us in the brig up until about an hour ago."

"I'm sorry."

"Not your fault, Rachel. Don't apologize unless you've done something wrong."

"The rest of the Ark thinks I'm a murderer…"

He braked suddenly, "They do not! Jazz and Sunny and I and Mirage are all very thankful we have you on our side. Don't you dare listen to anything those stupid minibots say, got it?"

"Mirage?" I had very little contact with the blue and white mech. I had gotten the feeling that he didn't like humans at all.

"Yeah. Really surprised Sunny and me. He showed up when we were taken to see Optimus and he told what Cliffjumper and the others had done. That's kinda the reason why everyone is looking for you. Oh, and Ratchet was coming unglued at not being able to find you."

"…Oh." My voice threatened to crack.

He slowed his speed, "And… Well, Jazz seemed very sad." I flinched. "If he upset you, Sunny and I will teach him not to mess with our Angel."

"He didn't upset me..."

"… You wanna talk about that?"

I rested back against his seat and shut my useless eyes. "I overheard him and Ratchet talking… and I realized that, well, a human life span is nothing compared to a mech's. You guys are older than humans have been on the planet."

"You lost me there… how does that tie in with the rest?"

"When I saw him dying and thought he was dead… I didn't want to live anymore. I felt so lost and alone. Empty. It was horrible… and I tried to kill myself and hurt the others, and you know the rest of that story. I thought I'd never see him again... and it was too much. I felt completely broken inside… and I don't want him to go through that. It was so awful and I wouldn't wish that one anyone…not even a minibot."

"I know what you mean. It's the price of love. Every time Sunny gets hurt, it scares me that I'll lose him. It hurts watching him in the med bay all busted up. And I know it will hurt like the slagging Pit watching him die. I know he'd hurt just as bad if he had to watch me die. But we understand that at some point one of us won't walk away from a battle, and when that does happen the other side of our spark will follow. We're one in life, we'll be one in the Matrix in the end. But right now, we're living it up. And we intend to keep doing so; it's not worth the energy to worry that one day we'll be gone. Everyday is a new day for us; for taking names and kicking Decepticon aft. Not to mention all the ideas I find to torture Prowl with."

"Humans don't have sparks, and Ratchet said he didn't want to have to decommission a good mech because he's spark-broken..."

"Ohhh… So you told him goodbye now to save him from the pain later?"

"Yeah, kinda…"

"I'm not Smokescreen, but why not just enjoy the time you have?"

"And leave him alone for the rest of his life when I'm gone? I don't think I could do that to him. And what if Ratchet has to decommission him because of it? You guys need him."

"Don't you need him, too? He was so worried when you were kidnapped. Slag, we were worried too. Everyone knew he was worried. And he was very upset, like angry upset, when we thought you were dead. We raced through the city and he didn't have his stereo on. And you know, he never goes anywhere without the music playing. He didn't even talk except when Prowl would give us updates on your coordinates. He's usually so calm and upbeat, but right then, he was tense and worried and it showed. We could feel how tense he was, and it only made us more worried that if something happened to you, we wouldn't know what he'd do. Sunny and I didn't think anything would make him that angry when we found that device of yours. I mean, he punched that building. I've never seen him hit anything before like that. Ever. I don't think anyone has. And it was frightening. We need Jazz, yeah. But he needs you. Sunny and I need you, too. We'll be just as upset because our Angel is gone."

My eyes filled with tears and I bit my lower lip trying not to start bawling like a kid. Didn't work very well and for the millionth time today I cried.

"Aww, Rachel. Don't cry. It will be ok."

I leaned over his steering wheel and sobbed, "I don't want him to be upset and hurt. I don't want you guys to be upset over me dying…"

"Too late for that, Angel. You're our friend and we care for you. We'd be upset and miss you, but then we'd remember all the good times we had with you. Don't cry, Rachel. We'll go back to the Ark and I'll go find Jazz and we can…you know, talk about it. Wow, I'm starting to really sound like Smokescreen." I managed a small laugh in between sobs.

"Hey 'Sides? You have any luck finding her?" The familiar voice of the yellow warrior came over the com.

"Yeah, I got her."

"Is she ok?"

"Yeah, just a little upset. We're taking a long drive and talking. Tell the others she's safe and sound and I'll bring her back home in a few hours."

"Get her an energon lollypop and don't scare her with your driving."

"I've been driving under the speed limit and being a good little Lamborghini. Thank you very much, Sunshine."

"Don't call me that." Sunstreaker sounded annoyed at the nickname.

I scrubbed away some of the tears and managed to not sniffle too loudly, "I don't think I can have an energon lollypop, Sunny."

Everything went totally silent. Eerily silent. Uncomfortably silent. "Um, did I say something wrong?"

"You can understand us, Rachel?" Sunstreaker sounded confused.

"…Yeah. Am I not supposed to?"

"You really can understand what we're saying?" There was more confusion in Sideswipe's voice.

"Yes."

"You're not supposed to."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you two." Now I'm the confused one. What did I do?

"How did you figure out what we were saying?"

"I've been learning Cybertronian. I was able to read it, and I could understand what mechs were saying it, but I'm still working out how to speak it."

"No. Not Cybertronian."

"Leave it to our Angel to figure it out." There was the smirk in Sideswipe's voice.

"Have you heard Ratchet mention how we can communicate just to each other?" Sunstreaker was now sounding amused.

"Through your own private link?"

"No. We kinda have our own coded language." The smirk in Sideswipe's voice was growing.

"I don't think I've heard him mention that." Ratchet always had something to tell about the Twins, and not always nice, but I was pretty sure he didn't tell me about this.

"Ratchet calls it 'Twinspeak'." Sunstreaker was sharing the smirk that Sideswipe's voice had.

"Yeah?"

"Guess we can't hide what we're planning in front of Rachel anymore," Sideswipe was chuckling.

"I'm lost here. What do you mean?"

"Somehow, you're hearing and speaking back to us in our Twinspeak."

"Have you used it around me a lot?"

"Maybe." There was a guilty edge to Sideswipe's voice.

"Probably." Sunstreaker's sounded certain.

"I don't understand. Languages have always been hard for me to learn." I remembered what Ratchet had said earlier, _'I don't know what it's doing to her. She could be mutating, she could be evolving, or she could be dying…_' The cold fingers of panic tickled my stomach.

"Guys…. I think I need to go see Ratchet."


	25. Chapter 25 Autobots 3, Seekers 0

A/N: _Mwhaha. I love this chapter. Wait till you see what happens. -evil cackle- This story has some cool twists coming up.  
_

Story Arc 3

**Chapter 25**

The black and purple f-15 took off from the spot where the femme sat as the red Lamborghini raced towards them. He wished that the Autobot would try to chase him and fight, but he knew that the mech would be more concerned about the human. He scanned the area ahead hoping that he'd find an Autobot since he was this close to their base.

"Did you find the femme, 'Warp?" Thundercracker's deep voice came over the radio.

"Yep."

"Did you get your stupid answer?" The Air Commander sounded bored.

"Yeah. She said she didn't want to hurt me." He still didn't quite understand why she did it, but she kept him and his wingmates from being slagged.

"Huh? Why not?" There was an incredulous tone of Starscream's snarky voice.

"Heh. Looks like 'Warp has better luck with the femmes than you ever will, 'Screamer." Thundercracker snickered.

"Shut up, TC."

Two blips showed up on Skywarp's radar, "You got two Autobots heading towards you."

"Finally some action. These stupid excursions you had to have 'Warp were extremely boring." The snarky voice's boredom seemed to lessen.

"They weren't stupid," Stupid Starscream. The black and purple jet wanted to know why the femme said that, was that a crime? "Oh. By the way, 'Screamer. You didn't damage the red one at all. He showed up while I was talking to her." He sneered into his com.

Thundercracker snickered again, "Aww, and you were bragging how you slagged him finally."

Skywarp was catching up to the two Autobots as they raced towards his wingmates, "I get first shots!"

"Lead them to us, 'Warp." Starscream ignored the ribbing from the other two.

"Nope. You two come to me. And you better make it quick or there will be no 'bots for you to play with," he smirked into the com.

"Frag you, 'Warp."

The black and purple jet teleported just behind the two cars and dropped two heat seeking missiles before soaring over the Autobots, "Mwhaha, I got first shots!" He taunted the other Seekers.

The two black and white's skidded across the highway, transforming and destroying the missiles. The jet banked and came around for another shot, "Hey, its their Second in Command. I bet I can take him out before either of you get here."

There were two sonic booms in the distance as Starscream and Thundercracker shot towards the fight. Skywarp took aim with his machine guns and sent out a volley at the two black and whites. Two missiles came for the jet, but he teleported out of the way, reappearing behind the Autobots. Unfortunately, they expected his move; and as Skywarp tried to pull up out of the strafe, he was hit with three photon blasts. He tumbled out of the sky, transforming and somersaulting back away from the Autobots. As he righted himself, his left wing was hit with another photon blast. He reeled back from the hit, sneering at the Autobot that shot him.

Starscream arrived and strafed the two with cluster bombs, causing them to run in opposite directions. Amid the confusion, Skywarp ran after the Autobot that bolted to his left. Through the smoke and debris, he saw the form of the other mech and ran to tackle him. He knocked the other mech backwards, but received a boot to his cockpit as the Autobot threw him off. He rolled bringing his machine gun up and sending a spray of bullets at the mech. The black and white somehow dodged the volleys as he ran up to the black and purple jet. Skywarp's head snapped back as he took a right hook from the Autobot. He staggered back rubbing his chin and glaring at the mech. The dust was settling and Skywarp was finally able to get a good look at the mech he was fighting. A vicious smirk played across his face as he dodged out of the way of the next punch. "Oh. It's you."

The black and white mech closed the space between them, but the wily jet teleported out of the way. Skywarp reappeared behind the Autobot and grabbed him from behind. The mech struggled against the jet's grip. The jet took great pleasure as he sneered into the audio receptor of the mech, "I know who you are,' he couldn't help smirking as the mech tried to fight him off. "I just visited your little friend." The mech stopped struggling for a moment as the jet's words sunk in, making Skywarp's smirk even wider. He was going to have fun with this one, "Yeah. She was all alone in the trees… not even worth the ammo."

Jazz growled with renewed strength. He grabbed Skywarp's arm and threw him over his shoulder and onto the ground in front of him. He twisted the jet's arm painfully as he spun around, dropping his knee into Skywarp's cockpit, shattering the glass. The jet realized too late that his taunting of the Autobot was a bad idea. A very bad idea. He held his free arm up in vain trying to block the powerful punches from the angry mech. His right optic cracked as he was pummeled by the black and white mech, and he could taste energon in his mouth. He needed to get out from under the Autobot's fists before he lost consciousness. He accessed his teleportation program and blinked out of the grasp of his attacker.

Jazz spun around looking for the offending jet that had slipped through his grasp. The black and purple jet had managed to reappear next to the blue jet that had taken cover from fire by Prowl. He scanned the sky looking for the third vulture, but the yellow Lamborghini that had shown up shortly after the fight began was keeping the Air Commander busy. Jazz took aim at the two Seekers hiding behind the rocks. He walked forward and deliberatively sending round after round of photon shots at them. He nailed the black and purple jet again, putting a large hole in the nearly offlined mech. The blue jet tried to get in the way of Jazz and his fallen wingmate to protect him. Jazz kept firing at them as he closed the distance between them. The blue jet took several hits straight on, vainly protecting the other jet, before he fell to one knee and put an energon stained hand in the air trying to block another hit.

Prowl had stopped firing as he watched Jazz move on the two Decepticons. There was a icy glare to Jazz's visor that Prowl didn't like. He gave a quick glance behind him noting that Sunstreaker had the red jet in a headlock, but when he turned back, the blue jet was on a knee with his hand up trying to fend off Jazz's attack. Prowl got up and ran over to Jazz and the two fallen Seekers. Jazz stood over the two with his gun aimed at the barely conscious black and purple jet. The tactician didn't like this situation, "Jazz!" If he had heard his named called, he didn't show it. Prowl skidded next to him and pushed the muzzle of the gun away. "What are you doing?"

Jazz shrugged off Prowl's hand, "He killed Rachel."

Prowl and Thundercracker said in unison, "What?"

Jazz leveled his gun at the fallen Skywarp, "He killed Rachel."

Thundercracker realized what Skywarp had done and put both of his hands up, "No he didn't. He just wanted to ask her a question."

Prowl tried to take the gun away from Jazz but he threw off the tactician's hand again, "Jazz, don't do this. He could be telling the truth."

"He just wanted to ask a stupid question," Starscream choked out as Sunstreaker dragged the jet over to the others. The yellow warrior pushed the Air Commander to the ground, "He wanted to know why she warned us."

"They could be telling the truth, Jazz," Prowl tried to reason with him, "Let's take them back to the base for questioning."

Sunstreaker lifted his foot and shoved Starscream's head into the ground, rubbing his face into the sand, "Or we could leave the buzzards out here. They did attack 'Sides and the others this morning."

Prowl gave the yellow warrior an angry 'you're not helping any' glare before he turned back to Jazz, "Give me your gun, Jazz. Help me take them back."

Without looking at Prowl, Jazz turned the breach of his gun towards the tactician who took it gently. As the gun slid from Jazz's grasp, he backhanded the blue jet, forcing Prowl to grab Jazz's arm. "Stop it, Jazz."

Sunstreaker stepped off of the red jet and walked over to the others, worried that he'd have to restrain Jazz. He remembered how Jazz reacted the last time he thought Rachel was dead. He and Sideswipe had seen a side of Jazz that day at the warehouse that they never had before. He watched Prowl try to reason with Jazz. Maybe the vultures were telling the truth. The golden warrior opened the private link between him and Sideswipe, "Hey 'Sides? You have any luck finding her?"

"Yeah, I got her." Sideswipe answered back.

"Is she ok?"

"Yeah, just a little upset. We're taking a long drive and talking. Tell the others she's safe and sound and I'll bring her back home in a few hours."

Sunstreaker put his hand on Jazz's shoulder, "'Sides has her and she's ok." He could feel the tension lessen in the black and white mech's body. "He said she's just upset and he'll bring her back to the Ark later."

Prowl decided against taking the three Seekers back to base. Seeing how Jazz reacted, he didn't want another incident on the way back. He looked the blue jet directly in the optics, "Take your friends and get out of here."

The blue jet looked up at Prowl noting the look in his eyes and taking the hint that this was a one time only deal. "'Screamer. Help me get 'Warp up."

The red jet growled as he picked himself up and stumbled towards his wingmates. Thundercracker's optics didn't leave Prowl's as he grabbed one of Skywarp's arms, "Come on, Starscream. Move it."

Sunstreaker smirked watching the Seekers stumble off, before opening the channel with Sideswipe again, "Get her an energon lollypop and don't scare her with your driving."

"I've been driving under the speed limit and being a good little Lamborghini. Thank you very much, Sunshine," his twin retorted over the radio.

Prowl stood there and watched the jets leave as well, before turning to face Jazz, "What were you thinking?"

---------------------------------------------------

Starscream and Thundercracker held the broken Skywarp between them as they slowly made it back to Nemesis. "Stupid, stupid, stupid! We should just dump you here." Starscream tried to sound as snarky and irritated as ever, but there was sincere concern in his voice. They had their afterburners handed to them roughly by the Autobots, and he was not happy about losing a fight that should have been easy. They had roughed up three Autobots that morning with ease. That one Autobot. He'll get his revenge on that mech. No one messes with the Seekers like that and gets away with it.

Skywarp for the most part was quiet as he hung between his wingmates. He never expected that the Autobot would react like that. But now that he had time to think about it, the femme had begged him to kill her because she thought the mech was dead. And now he was going to pay for it. Heavily. Only two of the Constructicons had been seen since the base was cleared for habitation again. He hoped that his wingmates could find one of them to help repair him. He was fighting to stay conscious as the three limped back to base.

Starscream kept berating the black and purple jet, but neither Thundercracker nor Skywarp paid much attention to his ranting. Truthfully, the Air Commander was worried. Skywarp was losing a lot of energon and he was hoping they could find one of the repair mechs soon. They were nearing the still broken spire of the base and Starscream radioed their arrival and the need of a medic for Skywarp. He was given the ok to land and told to report straight to Hook's lab. "I'm serious here," he snapped back at the radio, "He's losing a lot of energon. Find one of those slagging Constructicons, now! That's an order!"

The voice crackled over the radio, "Go to Hook's lab. You'll be met by one of them there."

The Air Commander was going to shove his foot up someone's afterburner if he was being jerked around. "Just a little further, they're waiting for us."

The landing bay was still a disaster; a few scorch marks here and there from the brief battle that happened when the Autobots attacked. The main damage was from some type of explosive that was used. Starscream and Thundercracker landed gently trying to not jostle their wingmate too much. The blue jet looked around the bay and frowned, "I thought you said they were waiting for us."

"Supposedly they are at Hook's lab," even if there was someone there, Starscream was going to find the mech on the radio and rough him up.

The three made it down the only working elevator in the spire and walked towards the lab. Mixmaster was outside the lab looking none too pleased at seeing the three Seekers, "What the frag happened? I can't believe I'm going to have to waste my time repairing him."

To the surprise of Starscream and Thundercracker, the green and purple mech touched the panel that opened the door to the lab and motioned agitatedly for them to enter. They shuffled into the darkened lab with the angry mech following behind. "Over there." Mixmaster pointed to a berth to the right that had a dim light over it. "Come on, I don't have time to frag around here."

The jets laid their wingmate on the table and stepped out of the way of the irritated green and purple mech's way. Skywarp groaned as Mixmaster started repairs. The other Seekers glanced around the dimly lit lab. The walls were lined with numerous stasis units that were used for long distance space travel to reserve energy. Each one was lit from within by a murky and sickly green glow. The way the units were set up, it was impossible to tell if they were occupied or not. The two Seekers exchanged glances before opening up their private com link, "What in the Pit is going on in here." Thundercracker nearly whispered over the link.

"I have no idea. I didn't even know they moved these stasis pods from storage." Starscream was slightly peeved that no one had informed him about this. He was Second in Command after all, and he had been running the damaged base and the small raids as best he could with what resources they had. Yes, repairs were slow, but that was only because they had taken a serious hit by the attack and did not have as many mechs to work as they used to.

"It's a little creepy. Why are they glowing green? I could have sworn the units had clear windows."

"Stay here and don't either of you move, or I'll toss all three of you out of here," Mixmaster threatened the Seekers leveling a glare at the two standing mechs before moving into a darker part of the lab.

Starscream's optics narrowed. How dare that Constructicon tell him what to do. He was going to have words for him once he fixed Skywarp. Suddenly, there were two sets of footsteps coming back from the corner of the lab that Mixmaster disappeared to. The Seekers glanced at each other again. This whole situation was weird. Who else was in here and why didn't they come help repair their wingmate?

Mixmaster reappeared from the darkness followed by another familiar green and purple mech. Hook walked into the dim light surrounding the table where the black and purple Seeker lay, "Slag it. We don't have time to mess with you three."

Thundercracker optics went wide as he blurted out, "You were reported dead!"

Starscream pointed at the Constructicon. "How? What are you doing in here?"

A set of red optics shot an angry glare to the Air Commander, "Last I checked, this was **my** lab. If you have a problem with that you could always **leave** and take Skywarp with you."

Starscream pulled himself up jutting out his cockpit, "Just fix him."

"What were you three doing that he ended up this way?" Hook muttered as he worked.

"'Warp fragged off this one Autobot," Thundercracker answered getting an angry glare from Starscream.

"One Autobot did _this_ you all of you?"

"No, one did that just to Skywarp. We fought off the others." Thundercracker got another glare from the Air Commander. "He said something about killing that femme and the Autobot flipped."

"Did he kill the human?" A voice crackled from the dark corner making both Seekers jump with surprise.

"I asked you a question, Starscream. Did he kill the human?"

Thundercracker was already on one knee; his fist over his spark and head bowed. Starscream looked incredulously from Thundercracker's kneeling form to the table where the two mechs worked on Skywarp. They didn't seem to find anything wrong with the voice in the corner. His air intakes sped up and he decided it was better to bow then assume it was some trick. He fell to one knee with his head bowed and thumped his chest with his fist.

"Starscream… Answer the question."

"No, sir. He did not kill the femme."

A tall and imposing black and silver mech stepped out of the darkness and glared at the two Seekers. They were absolutely useless in his optics. Another mech stepped out of the darkness to his left, adjusting a new blood red visor, and enjoying the moment as the Seekers knelt in fear and confusion.

"Starscream," the imposing mech sneered at his Air Commander. "I want that human dead. Do you understand me." It was more of a statement than a request.

Starscream bobbed his head once, not raising his optics from the place on the floor he stared at. "Yes, Megatron."


	26. Chapter 26 Hoping for the Rain

A/N: _A touch of serious stuff with a generous helping of fluff. Rate and review please! _

Story Arc 3

**Chapter 26**

Skywarp heard the voice of his leader and cringed. Megatron had survived and he wanted Rachel dead. If his leader found out that he visited the femme just to talk, he'd be lucky if enough of him remained for spare parts. There had been a second set of footfalls along with Megatron's, and the black and purple mech assumed it was that simpering Soundwave. He blanked his mind and focused on the pain of his repairs. If Soundwave touched his mind, he'd be a goner before he could blink his working optic. _Focus on the pain. Focus on the pain_. There were two barely audible chirps over the com link; it was Thundercracker signaling that Soundwave was trying to scan their minds. The program that blocked the psychic attack automatically started. The Seekers had devised a code to alert the others if there was a telepathic scan happening. Very simple: two blips would be Starscream, two chirps Thundercracker, two crackles would be himself. If anyone heard the signals, they'd assume it would just be static. Starscream encoded a line of programming into all three that would detect the scan, initiate the barrier to block the psychic attack, and signal the others. And so far, it had always worked with no one picking up on the program. It was also embedded deeply into their autonomous systems so the code would be nearly impossible to detect.

The dark blue mech frowned beneath his facemask; all three Seekers had effectively blocked him out again. The only thoughts he could garner from them were the raid and the two battles from today. Even Skywarp had been able to block Soundwave out through the pain of his repairs and Hook's rough bedside manner. _Lord Megatron, they have blocked access to their memories._

The warlord fumed over Soundwave's inability to find out any information from the glitching jets. Megatron's voice was laced with anger as he turned his attention from the sparkling Seekers to the green and purple mech, "How long will it take you to fix that idiot Seeker, Hook? I don't want his repairs to interfere with your other…project."

"He won't take long. Actually, working on these three will give the project time to complete the next stage." Hook didn't even look up from the holes in Skywarp's wings that he was repairing at the moment.

"I want the project finished in the next nano-cycle, Hook." The imposing black and silver mech crossed his arms over his chest.

The green and purple engineer sent an angry glare at Megatron, "It will be completed when it is finished. I'm not Primus and I can only work so fast, especially with the lack of materials I need for what you are demanding from me." '_Yeah, and I can only do so much if I don't have the materials I need for the nanoparticles! You're expecting me to work on a subatomic level with crap I scavenged from inside your computer!'_ Stupid human had a point. There had been lackeys all over before the attack that Hook could bark an order at to gather supplies. But there wasn't much of a stockpile in case of an emergency. Once he was done with this project, he'd make plans to stock up on everything and request some storage units for supplies. "And may I remind you, that you two are not the only mechs recovering."

Megatron's optics narrowed in anger at Hook. Had anyone else spoken to him in that manner, they'd have been a molten pile of slag on the floor. But he needed the green and purple mech. Not only because he was the best engineer from Cybertron and could put any of the warriors back into top condition in no time flat, but he was the key to Devastator, one of top Gestalts of the Decepticon army. Megatron turned to look at the two kneeling Seekers, "When the other glitch is repaired, you three will get the materials Hook needs and double the energon raids. Do I make myself clear, Starscream?"

The red Seeker had not moved at all, "Yes, Lord Megatron."

"Megatron, you and Soundwave need to return to your units. Full restoration of your systems will not be complete for some time," Hook had gone back to reconnecting the delicate wiring in Skywarp's wing, and from the way he was squirming on the table, the medic had not even bothered to take the Seeker's pain sensors offline.

The warlord turned back to enter the darkened corner of the lab with his dark blue lapdog on his heels, "Oh, and Starscream."

"Yes, Lord Megatron?"

"You three slagheap glitches will not mention what you saw in this lab to anyone, do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

---------------------------------------------------------

Prowl looked at Jazz waiting for an explanation of his actions. Jazz shrugged noncommittally before answering, "Eh, he pushed his luck wit' me." He turned to face the tactician with a smirk spreading across his face, "A little retribution for what they did t' Blue and Tracks this morning."

Prowl raised an optic ridge as he regarded his friend, "That was more than retribution. You nearly killed that Seeker."

"Last I checked we were still at war wit' them. Y' don't jus' beat them up and send them on their way t' come back another time t' frag us again." Jazz's smirk had faded.

Blue optics met the blue visor, "He was nearly offline. The blue Seeker was on his knees in front of you trying to block your attacks and protect his fallen friend. Yes, we are at war, but that doesn't mean we execute them outright. Especially since neither was a threat anymore."

Jazz was about to say something when Sunstreaker thumped him on the shoulder. "Jazz, 'Sides is taking Rachel back to the Ark now. She says she needs to see Ratchet."

"She ok?" He turned away from Prowl to look at the yellow warrior, concern hinting in his voice.

"I guess. She did something very strange and wants to see Ratchet now because of it."

"Strange? Like what?"

A knowing smile played across Sunstreaker's face as he looked from Jazz to Prowl, "Let's just say she's done something that no one has ever done before."

-------------------------------------------------------

Rachel sat on the edge of the table in the med bay, kicking her feet back and forth as Ratchet placed electrical sensors on her temples. He muttered about her dangling her feet like that, "So she just started speaking it?"

Sideswipe grinned at the medic, "Yep, just jumped right into the conversation."

"And you didn't teach her this just to anger Prowl?" Ratchet shook his head.

"Nope." He smiled at Rachel proudly. If it had been anyone else who deciphered their language, he'd be angry. Rachel had been staring at the floor oblivious to his smile. His smile melted as it dawned on him that she could not see the proud smile he gave her. Without sight, there was no way she could pick up on any nonverbal communication.

Ratchet hooked up the sensors to a monitor that would analyze Rachel's brain waves and turned it on. The monitor showed an obvious increase of activity in her cerebral cortex. He pulled up the information on Rachel's higher brain functions after her initial exposure to the nanites at the Decepticon base; the activity had tripled from the original testing. Ratchet held his chin as he looked over the results; it had to be the nanites, but he had no idea what had caused the sudden increase. "Ok," he turned to Sideswipe, "let's see you two talk."

Ratchet watched the monitor as Rachel and Sideswipe talked: there was more activity in her cerebral cortex. He looked at the pair curiously. Ratchet had suspected the red terror was trying to play a trick on the medic and included Rachel in on the joke, but she seemed to be conversing fluently in Twinspeak. There was no hesitation or pausing as she spoke; she was completely comfortable with the language.

The red warrior suddenly busted up laughing which piqued Ratchet's interest. Rachel was smiling, something he hadn't seen her do for awhile. She had spent most of the afternoon with Sideswipe, which obviously improved her mood. Ratchet frowned as he realized that other than the trial, she hadn't been outside of the Ark since her return. Maybe he had been overly protective of her, as he watched Sideswipe send her into a fit of giggles. He looked back at the monitor; something must have happened between the last test and today's results. He heard that she had a run in with the minibots and tried to leave today, but she had also been outside for awhile before Sideswipe found her. There were too many variables to be able to narrow down what could have caused the increase in her higher brain functions. Ratchet started to record today's results. He wanted to ask her about the stressors of the day to add to the notes, but he wasn't sure if she had told Sideswipe or if she would be comfortable talking about it right now.

The tone of the conversation calmed down suddenly. Ratchet noted increases in Rachel's heart rate and adrenalin levels. He looked back at the young woman who started to kick her feet off the edge of the table again. She wasn't doing it to irritate him; it was a nervous reaction. Sideswipe was standing closer to her and speaking in a comforting tone. Sideswipe actually comforting someone struck Ratchet as odd. He knew how the Twins acted in the med bay when one was hurt, but he had never seen either show comfort to anyone but each other. He heard the door to the med bay open and someone enter. Sideswipe said something else to Rachel before moving to lean against the table she sat on and falling quiet, his smile disappearing into his mischievous smirk. Ratchet shook his head and made a few more notes on the readings he was getting from the sensors on Rachel.

--------------------------------------------------------

"And you didn't teach her this to anger Prowl?" The medic's tone was doubtful at best.

"Nope."

I could feel the wires attached to the sensors on my temples move as Ratchet hooked them up to the monitor, "Ok, let's see you two talk."

"Hmmm, what to talk about?" There was a mischievous tone in Sideswipe's voice as he 'pondered' what they should discuss.

I shrugged. "I don't know…" Now that I was supposed to talk, I couldn't think of anything to say. "Hey, what's energon candy like? I've heard it mentioned twice today."

"Eh, it's kinda like congealed energon on a stick but much sweeter than normal energon. It's pretty good. Who else mentioned energon candy?"

"Skywarp. He said 'Screamer acted like a sparkling with a bag of energon candy when he found out that the coneheads were gone."

"Coneheads?" There was confusion over the term in his voice, "What's a conehead?"

"Well, you know how 'Warp, 'Screamer and TC are called Seekers, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, the coneheads are, or were, the jets with the pointy heads instead of the helmets like the Seekers have."

"Isn't a Decepticon jet still a jet?

"Nope. The Seekers are like the elite fliers, and they make sure everyone knows there is a difference between the two. The coneheads are like the second stringers. Starscream got yelled at because the coneheads screwed up some job and the Seekers then had to go finish it and the Seekers were upset because the job was beneath them." I sounded like the resident Decepticon database all of a sudden.

"Oh."

"Matter of fact, when I was in the lab, two of them came in… and they didn't seem too bright. Something about playing tag with buildings."

He chuckled, "Sounds like a fun game… except I'm pretty sure buildings will only tag back if you hit them. I dunno, maybe the Decepticons know something about buildings that I don't." Sideswipe snickered and I giggled.

"Ooo! I have a joke. Wanna hear it?" I grinned.

"Sure."

"How many Seekers does it take to capture a human?"

It was Sideswipe's turn to giggle, "How many?"

"Three. The Air Commander to take her from the human trying to sell her, and his wingmates to make sure he doesn't screw the job up."

The Lamborghini busted up laughing, "Did you make that up?"

I nodded giggling, "When I was being taken to their base, I was razzing Starscream and I called him a chauffeur. One of them said they were sent to make sure he didn't screw up, so I said something like when 'Megatron picked you three for the job, did the order start out as how many Seekers does it take to fetch a human?'"

Sideswipe chortled, "Seeker jokes… I need to make a few up to use next time I fight one."

I giggled, "How about 'Your father was a conehead and your mother was a toaster'?"

Sideswipe snorted with laughter, "I'll try that one." Suddenly, the laughter stopped, "Sunny says they're back and headed here."

I nodded quietly as the panic started to set in, "Do you think he'll forgive me?"

I could hear him move closer to me, "Of course he will. Just smile at him and he'll be a puddle of quivering energon in your hands."

I managed a small smile in the direction of Sideswipe's voice. "Don't worry. Sunny and me will be here with you, ok?"

I nodded as the door to the med bay opened and three sets of footfalls entered. The table I was on shifted as Sideswipe leaned against it next to me. My stomach felt like it was full of butterflies that were trying to revolt against their cramped quarters.

"How's our Angel doing?" Sunstreaker's smirk was spilling over the tone of his voice as all three mechs entered the bay.

I could hear the familiar hum of Jazz's internal systems along with Sunstreaker and Prowl. I was glad everyone was there; it kept me somewhat from breaking down and making a scene.

"Ratchet hasn't said anything since he plugged me into the monitor." Immediately after I said that, the room became deathly quiet punctuated with the beeps from the monitor.

"Oh, this is priceless." Sideswipe snickered. "I wish we could show you how stunned Prowl and Jazz look. I think you shut down ol' Prowly's processors."

The table shifted again as Sunstreaker leaned on the other side of me, "Yep. You scrambled his logic circuits."

Moments ticked by quietly and I assumed the Twins were enjoying the whole situation with Prowl standing there confused. "Ratchet. Is she really communicating with them?"

"I don't understand how she's able to do this but it's happening. The language center of her cerebral cortex has tripled its activity." I could hear concern in Ratchet's voice. "I'm assuming it has something to do with her exposure to the nanites."

"And you two didn't teach her this?" Prowl seemed as reluctant to believe as Ratchet did before he started the test.

"Nope." I felt the table shift again as the Twins got more comfortable watching Prowl.

"The really perplexing part is that I don't know when this symptom occurred. It could be that the stressors of today caused it or it could have been there since she came back from the Decepticons." I heard Ratchet move from behind me to the side where Prowl's voice came from.

"Are there any other symptoms, doc?" My heart jumped and felt like it was trying to break out of my chest when I heard Jazz speak. The monitor behind me bleeped louder and I assumed that it was in response to my heart rate. I hung my head trying to cover my blushing. So far, besides talking to Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, everyone else had talked over me as if I wasn't even there.

"I have no idea. From what Sideswipe said, she just started to talk with them." Ratchet paused for a moment. "Rachel?"

I lifted my head up and turned to the direction of his voice, "Yes?"

"Anything out of the ordinary happen today besides the minibots and being outside with Sideswipe?"

"Lots of stuff happened today," I shrugged. "I was told stay out of the way when I offered my help, I got called a 'mech murderer', I talked with Skywarp…"

That got everyone's attention as I heard a multitude of 'what' and 'huh'. "Skywarp came to talk to me while I was outside. He wanted to ask me why I warned him to stay away from the Decepticon base. And he told me that if Megatron survived that he'll come after me."

I could hear the confusion in Prowl's voice, "The Decepticons do not know if Megatron is alive?"

I shook my head. "He said no one has been allowed near Hook's lab since the base was ok'ed for habitation."

There was some shuffling around in the room; it was times like these that wished I could still see so I'd know what was going on. Ratchet muttered and moved back to the monitor, "Anything else?"

Sideswipe spoke up before I could, "She spent time with me talking about stuff… _private_ stuff." He emphasized the word private and I was glad that I didn't have to tell the whole room about the part with Jazz. I wondered if he was glad that it wasn't mentioned to the room as well.

Ratchet muttered again, "Fine. Private stuff."

Sunstreaker turned to talk to Sideswipe, leaning over me as he did so, "Jazz beat the slag out of that jet. He would have killed him if Prowl hadn't stopped him."

"He nearly killed Skywarp? Why?" I looked up at the yellow warrior's voice.

"Stupid slagging jet said he killed you just to rile Jazz up."

Sideswipe tried to elbow me, and nearly squished me in the process. "Told you that he cares."

I put my hands up in defense to ward off his elbow, "Hey, don't abuse the human."

"Sorry." He tried to pat me like I had done to his steering wheel earlier, but I backed away from his hand, afraid he was still going to squish me, "But I told you so."

Ratchet had moved around the table to where I sat as we talked and I could hear him drumming his fingers on one of his crossed arms, "If you three are done, I would like to test something."

I sat back down placing my hands into my lap while the Twins joked about how I listened to Ratchet. I assumed they got one of Ratchet's patented glares because seconds later they were silent.

"How has your work on learning Cybertronian gone, Rachel?"

I shrugged, "It hasn't. I was able to read it before I lost my sight, and I could somewhat understand what people were saying, but I was having no luck in speaking it. Learning languages was never my strong suit."

The room turned back into the deadly quiet silence. I started to fidget. The pressure of the silence was aggravating and I couldn't keep the frustrated emotion out of my voice. "Would someone please clue me into what is going on now?"

"Somehow you've learned to speak and understand two languages that aren't even native to your planet." I heard him typing something into the computer. So I learned Twinspeak and Cybertronian in one day. That should be an accomplishment, I thought. "The nanites have affected the learning centers of your cerebral cortex and I have no idea what other symptoms will appear from this." There was a perplexed quality to Ratchet's voice.

"So am I mutating, evolving or dying?" I crossed my arms over my chest. Why would learning something be called a 'symptom'?

There was a pause before Ratchet answered, "You heard us talking today as well."

"Yes."

"What do you mean she could be dying?" The table shook as Sunstreaker got up and rounded on Ratchet; the concern in his voice was almost overshadowed by anger.

"Why didn't you tell me he said that, Rachel?" Sideswipe sounded hurt and confused.

"I did in a sense… I told you I heard them talking." I frowned. I had opened up to him, but I kept that part out of the conversation because I didn't want him and Sunny to worry.

"Yeah, but I didn't know he actually said that…"

I should have told him. "I just didn't want you to worry."

Sunstreaker was now arguing with Ratchet, "What do you mean she could be dying? You have to fix her. I don't care if you don't know what's wrong. You can fix anything, so you better fix our Angel."

"I would if I could. It's just like I told Jazz. I don't know what is going on with her. It's obvious that it has to do with the nanites, but beyond that, I have no clue as to what's happening. I'd like to assume the increase in her brain activity is a good thing, but I don't know for sure." He sounded very annoyed.

I sighed as my frustration built up and I kicked my feet off the table again. I could probably slip off the table to go get a soda and no one would notice. No one had asked how I felt. I had been expected to answer when I was told to, but the rest of the time they talked like I wasn't there. Everyone except for Sideswipe, but I think I hurt his feelings by not telling him about what Ratchet had said. I reached up and peeled the sticky sensors off of my temples and waited. Nothing. I slid off the table and stood still for a moment listening to the voices of the others. I had to be careful and avoid large metal feet that could turn me into a pancake. Once I was fairly sure where everyone was, I made my way over to the wall and headed out of the med bay. The door shut behind me and I sighed. Symptoms or not, I felt like a child again. I placed my right hand on the wall and took the 493 steps to the lounge. I hoped there wouldn't be any minibots on my quest for a soda.

---------------------------------------------------------

Sideswipe watched Rachel get down off the table and out of the med bay. Jazz had also notice her departure, but stood there watching the door shut behind her. The red warrior opened a radio link with Jazz, _"She doesn't want you to feel like she did when she thought you were dead. She's upset because she doesn't want you to watch her die. I guess Ratchet said something about he didn't want to decommission you if you went through what she did, and it scared her."_

Jazz looked at Sideswipe before answering him back over the radio, _"I figured that had somethin' t' do wit' it. It's been all she talks about anymore; about losin' me and not wantin' me t' feel like that."_

"_You should go find her and talk. I told her I'd find you and we could all talk… But I'll keep ol' Hatchet busy for awhile so you two can have some time without him wanting to run a million slagging tests on her."_ Sideswipe gave his mischievous smirk and winked at Jazz.

Jazz smiled at him, _"Thanks, 'Sides."_

Sideswipe nodded at him before getting up off the table and joining in the argument with Ratchet and his brother. Jazz quietly stole away from the med bay and out the door on his quest for finding Rachel.

Prowl watched the whole situation with his arms crossed over his chest. It was obvious that Sideswipe has said something to Jazz that ended up with Jazz sneaking away while the red terror added to the argument between Ratchet and the yellow warrior. Sunstreaker had used the term 'angel' again in reference to Rachel. Since Sideswipe was a diversion for Jazz's escape, now was the time to find out why they called her that. The tactician opened up a radio link with the red warrior and asked blatantly, _"Why does Sunstreaker call Rachel by the term of 'angel'?"_

The red warrior looked at Prowl for a moment before going back to the argument, _"Why do you want to know?"_ Sideswipe did not like it when others expected him to answer questions about his brother's behavior or anything personal about his yellow twin.

_"I want to know about the relationship between him and the human. We can not have two of our best fighting over something trivial."_

"_You don't consider me one of your best?"_

"_I consider you a pest to the entire Ark."_ Prowl regarded the warrior coolly.

"_Ouch, Prowl. That's harsh, even for you."_ Sideswipe feigned being insulted with sarcasm.

"_I want to know what the relationship is, Sideswipe."_ He knew Sideswipe would be difficult to pull information from him about his brother, but it was worth a try before he had to resort to threatening him.

"_Maybe I don't want to tell you. Especially since you insulted me."_ The sarcasm dripped with each word.

"_Maybe you would like to spend the next cycle scrubbing the floors in the brig?"_

"_Heh. You know if you would ask nicely you might get an answer. You know… that whole you attract more flies with honey than vinegar thing."_

_"You still haven't answered the question and I don't see the point of drawing flies into the Ark."_

"… _Nevermind. Just nevermind. If you must know why _WE_ call her _our_ Angel… it has to do with the time when Sunny was hit with the EMP pulses. If it hadn't been for her paying attention, I'd probably be dead. She tried to keep an eye on both Sunny and I all night, but she fell asleep and Sunny described the way she looked was like an angel. Ok? That answer your question?"_ Sideswipe sent an annoyed glare at the tactician.

_"I see. What was so hard for you to answer the first time?"_

If Sideswipe could have rolled his optics, he would have at that moment. _"If you're done playing twenty questions, would you mind helping us keep Ratchet busy?"_

"_Why?"_

"_So Jazz can go find Rachel, 'kay?"_

-------------------------------------------------------

I was just exiting the lounge with my sweet and caffeinated elixir of soda when I heard his jaunty footsteps. I took a deep breath; now was the best time to try and apologize for earlier.

He turned the corner and stopped, "Hey there."

I turned my head to the sound of his voice, "I'm so sorry, Jazz. I just… I just- I thought if I left… you wouldn't have to go through… that. Especially after what Ratchet had said. I- I'm sorry… I was just being stupid." My voice cracked and I dropped my head, "I'm so sorry…"

"Can I get a hug?" I heard his disarming smile fill his voice.

I nodded as he stepped towards me and I hugged him hard and as best I could as a human could hug a large mech, "Feel like takin' a walk wit' me?"

"As long as it's not back to Ratchet," I smiled up at him. "I'm a little worn out of being poked and prodded."

"Sunny and 'Sides are keeping him busy so we can talk." The amusement of the situation spilled out in his voice as we walked in the direction towards the entrance of the Ark. "I heard y' had an interestin' day."

"Yeah, I should have stayed in bed today." I felt the metal hallway end and the rock begin under my fingers. A few more steps alongside him and the rock gave away into open space. "Any chance you're going to tell me how your mission went?"

He stopped for a moment before answering, "Eh, there hasn't been much repaired at the Decepticon base, but those jets keep makin' energy runs. Not a very interestin' couple of days, especially since I was missin' my girl." He was smiling again and I blushed. "How did the trial go?"

"I'm not sure if I helped the Secretary or sent him up the river. They questioned everything about the project and tried to get me to say the whole thing was a sham that the Secretary used to funnel money through. They called the science behind the nanites 'science fiction' and belittled my work. I tried to show them proof of the project but they weren't very receptive of it. They riled me up so I showed them my eyes and my arm as proof. They were nicer after that." I shrugged.

"I wish I had been there wit' y'."

"I wish you were too. It would have made the whole situation better." I took a deep breath of the night air. This time it felt good. "Especially since I was missing you, too."

"Anywhere y' feel like goin' now?" He sounded happy which made me smile.

'_Just smile at him and he'll be a puddle of quivering energon in your hands.'_ I nearly giggled as I remembered what Sideswipe had said, so I turned my head up to where Jazz's voice came from and smiled at him. "I'm up for anywhere you want to go."

" I know just the place." I heard well-tuned gears and pistons shift as he transformed and guided me towards him. We made small talk over a short drive. "Y' know, I've really missed y're smile, Rachel. I was worried that I'd never see y' smile again."

"It's been hard to smile lately…"

"I know. I jus' wish I could have done somethin' t' help y' more." We had stopped and he opened his door, "We're here."

I carefully stepped out and took a few steps away so he'd have room to transform. "Where are we?"

"We've been here before, but y're fireflies aren't here."

I took a tentative step forwards with my hands out. The area had been flat enough to dance in, but I wasn't quite sure if there had been anything to trip over. "Y' want some help?"

Times like these made me really wish I could still see. "Yes, please."

He suddenly scooped me up in his hands and took four steps forward before setting me back down and sitting down. "Kinda cloudy tonight."

I moved over to where I heard his voice and sat down next to him, "Clouds can be pretty, but the cricket symphony is good too."

He laughed and lay back in the grass, "Good enough. But what if it starts t' rain?"

"It's just water. Do mechs melt in the rain?" I felt the ground behind me before I lay down next to him. There was the rumble of thunder in the distance that accentuated my question.

"Nope." I could still hear his disarming smile in his voice. "But there has been rumors of rust."

I shut my eyes and listened to the hum of Jazz's systems and the crickets, "You're rust proof because of the nanites. But if you're worried about a little water, I'm sure we can find some towels back at the Ark and I'll help dry you off."

He moved his arm next to me and I reached out and put my hand in his, "Hope it does rain then."


	27. Chapter 27 Regret is Universal

A/N: _It starts out serious with a touch of fluff in the middle and a new mystery at the end. _

Story Arc 3

**Chapter 27**

The Seekers returned to Nemesis with the spoils of the third raid of the day. They had been making multiple trips daily bringing back monumental amounts of energon and every bit of steel and titanium they could find for over a month. Today they were lucky. They found two Chinese cargo ships full of steel passing close to Nemesis. The humans aboard the vessels were easily dispatched but the ships were too heavy for the three to tow back to the spire. Skimming a few cubes from the earlier energon raid that morning, the Seekers started to cart back the steel bit by bit. They touched down in the landing bay, which still had not been fixed, and headed towards the storage unit that Hook had requisitioned. No one else on the base had paid any attention as to why there was an influx of energon or the materials or the absence of the Seekers.

"Ain't it strange that no one seems to notice any of this?" Skywarp asked over the comlink as he set down the armload of steel he had been carrying.

"Must you ask that every single day?" Starscream sighed in an annoyed manner as he too set his burden of metal down.

"They don't notice it because they keep their heads down and don't question anything. Unless you're told to do something, it's best to just do your job and know where your place is." Thundercracker stretched his wings.

Shuffling out of the storage room, Starscream locked the door with his security clearance code. Even if someone was interested as to what was in the room, only Megatron himself could override the code. The red Seeker stretched as well. "Two more trips should do it, then we'll have the rest of the day to recharge." All three tired mechs walked back to the landing bay and took off for the next trip.

Unbeknownst to them, Megatron had been watching the Seekers over security cameras. So far the glitching jets had not screwed anything up and were being very productive in bringing back energon and supplies for Hook. He was actually impressed with the work they had accomplished over the past month; impressed enough that maybe they weren't _total_ screw-ups. The only thing that perturbed the warlord was that the base had seen very little repairs. He ran with an iron fist and he expected the rest of the Decepticons to keep up with his standards, which included keeping Nemesis immaculate. He knew there weren't as many mechs available to work exclusively on repairs, but that was just an excuse in his optics. If he could work the other mechs into shutdown to clean the base up, he would. But Hook was needed to work on the other project and Megatron did not want to make the wait for this much anticipated event to take longer than it was. He drummed his fingers on the console as he flicked through the views from cameras all over the base. The staccato of the drumming increased when he was shown views of the corridors that were still stained with the dried energon from the attack. _How dare that human femme try to kill him_. That lowly flesh creature and its Autobot friends will suffer his wrath for that attack. Megatron punched the console as his anger boiled over inside. He would make them pay for their insolence. When Hook finished the project, the Autobots would pay dearly. The whole planet would pay. Every last living creature on this mud ball planet would beg for the mercy of death. And he, Megatron, would guarantee their pain would last until his wrath was appeased.

---------------------------------------------------------

It had been two days since Jazz left on his latest mission, when Prowl came to the med bay and asked if I was available to meet with Optimus Prime. Other than being quizzed on everything from higher math to obscure languages from all over the world by Ratchet, I was happy at the chance to scoot out of the well-meaning medic's watchful optics. We exited the med bay and I put my hand on the right wall. I had not been to Optimus' office and I didn't know how many steps it would take. I turned my head to where I heard Prowl's last footstep had stopped. "Which way is it?"

"Would you prefer I carry you, Rachel?"

"No. If you could just give me directions and tell me when to turn, I can walk the distance."

There was a pause, "Wouldn't it be faster and more logical for me to carry you there? It would only take fifty-one seconds for me to traverse the halls while it could take you in excess of five minutes to walk to his office."

I shook my head, "I need to learn how to get around by myself." Not to mention I felt like an invalid with people trying to cart me around.

"As you wish."

Other than the turns, Prowl didn't talk on the way there. I counted my steps down the walls and across the hallways as we walked. He was courteous to walk along side the whole way and opened the door to Optimus' office for me. "If you need assistance back, you can contact me in my office."

I turned my head up to the source of Prowl's voice and smiled, "Thank you for your help Prowl. I'll call you if I do."

I stepped through the doorway into Optimus' office and heard him stand up along with someone else. Someone much smaller and human. "Dr. Milne, I hope we didn't interrupt your plans this afternoon." His deep baritone voice filled the room as the door shut behind me. "But there is something we would like to talk to you about."

I nodded in the direction of his voice, wondering if I had done something wrong. I suddenly felt very vulnerable standing there. "Ratchet was just running more tests on me. It was nothing of great importance."

The human in the room came towards me, "Let me help you to your seat, Dr. Milne." Male and the voice was familiar, but I could not place where I heard his voice before.

I swallowed my pride and let him take my arm and guide me to a chair. His touch on my arm was light but firm, and he smelled like cloves and expensive aftershave. "Forgive me for asking, but I know I've heard your voice before, yet I can't place where I know you from."

He had a deep and friendly chuckle; his voice said he was older, maybe late fifties. "We've only met once before, but if it wasn't for your help I would probably be behind bars."

"Mr. Secretary. I'm sorry I didn't recognize you." I was shocked that he had come to the Ark.

"That's perfectly alright. And please, call me Wes. Mr. Secretary is too formal." The tone in his voice gave away a kind smile.

"Okay, Wes. Please call me Rachel. I haven't gone by Dr. Milne in a long time."

"Rachel. I wanted to thank you for your help at my Senate Hearing. Optimus told me that you had just gone through some rough times but were willing to help me regardless."

I blushed. I didn't think my testimony would mean much, but now with the Secretary here, I realized that his life was at stake. "You're very welcome. You had a hand in helping me finish the nanite project and meet my new friends here at the Ark. It was the least I could do."

"Well, I'd like to help you again, if I can, Rachel." The smile in his voice softened and there was a tone of concern.

"We'd both like to help you," Optimus' voice had the same edge of concern at the edges.

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

"The Secretary, I'm sorry, Wes, has been through an experience like yours. And I thought it would be beneficial if you had someone to talk to about what had happened at the Decepticon base."

I nodded, feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Now I know this feels like we're prying, but as I've learned over the years it helps to talk to someone about what happened. Especially if it's about making life or death situations." Wes was scooting his chair over towards mine. "I was fresh out of VMI and sent over to 'Nam in '68. I had no actual combat experience and I was handed a platoon of men whose last officer was killed by a sniper. My men had no faith in my command; and I don't blame them. Here I was a greenhorn leading a platoon of guys who had been stuck in the war for a year or more fighting ghosts in the jungle. I was barely introduced to my men before we were shipped to the front lines." I turned to face Wes as he told me about his past. The cheerfulness had vanished suddenly and was replaced by an edge of fear and regret.

"Every noise in the jungle had the men on edge, and I learned quickly that you needed to be hyper alert of your surroundings or you'd end up at the end of a bayonet or worse. I had guys that couldn't sleep anymore and I lost two men in the first month to suicide. There were snipers all over and shots rang out all the time. We were running on pure adrenalin and they used that to demoralize us. The 50 caliber shells they used could take off whole limbs." I could hear him shudder at the memory.

"After a couple of months on the front line, I was a seasoned and lucky fighter. I lost a lot of good men and even more recruits that were sent up to fill in the ranks. Then there was the night that my platoon's luck ran out. It was a humid night and we were running out of supplies. Our depot was late and we could hear the muffled shooting by snipers at one of the groups flanking us. We had lost another soldier that afternoon, leaving only 21 of us left, and moral was nearly non-existent. That's when we got the news over the radio that we'd been cut off from the main forces; we were completely surrounded by Vietcong troops and they were closing in on our position. That's when I had to make the hardest decision in my life. We didn't have enough ammo to fight our way through their ranks and we had too many wounded to carry." Wes' voice cracked and I could hear the tears in his voice.

"I looked at my battered and beaten platoon and I made the decision that still haunts me today. I could have ordered them to stand down and hope for the best, but… I got on the horn and called the fire down on our position. We had all heard what the 'Cong did with their prisoners and I knew most of the guys would rather eat their gun barrel than get captured. So I handed out the last of the ammo to the guys and said we're going down fighting; try and take as many as you could with you. Then the bombs came… I woke up three days later with the last two men of my platoon in a field hospital." He sniffled and blew his nose, "Seventeen of my men. Men that trusted me with their lives didn't walk away from that decision. I made the decision to keep them from ending up captured. And here I am, hale and hearty and in one piece." He blew his nose again. "Harry lost his legs to a sniper and John came out with post-traumatic, and we still meet every year on the anniversary of it just to remember the other guys. They keep telling me it was the right decision; the platoon would have wanted it that way. They would have rather have slit their own throats before falling into the hands of the enemy."

He cleared his throat. "Now that you've listened to this old man's story, I want you to know that you're not alone in the pain and regret. You were placed in a situation that most people would crack in, but you made a decision to fight back at the cost of your own life. Sure, there will be regret over the lives lost; we wouldn't be human, or Autobot, if we didn't feel the pain and regret, but at some point down the way, you'll forgive yourself. My men forgave me for it, and it took awhile for me to find it, but it comes."

I nodded, "The forgiveness seems like a pipedream right now."

"Give it time, Rachel. It will come. Just know you aren't alone. I had to make that decision too."

"I've had to as well. It's never easy to live with the regret and pain." Optimus' deep voice was filled with comforting tones.

"Thank you both." I managed to smile as I realized my heart didn't feel as heavy. "I feel a bit lighter inside after all you told me. And it is comforting knowing that I'm not as alone as I've felt."

The cheerful tone was back in Wes' voice, "I'm glad I could be a help. And if you ever need someone to talk to Optimus has my private phone and I'm sure he'd set up another meeting for us like today." He got up from his chair. "I'm sorry I have to take off so suddenly, but I have a plane back to Washington to catch."

I stood up as well and was engulfed in a bear hug from Wes, "Thank you again, Rachel. And I'm serious about the need to talk. You just call me, alright?"

I hugged him back, "Thank you, Wes."

"Some one is outside waiting for you, Rachel. If you'll excuse us, I need to show the Secretary out." Optimus stood up and opened the door for us.

-----------------------------------------------

I put my hand on the wall and walked into the hallway, "There's my girl." Smiling up at the voice I walked over to Jazz and hugged him, "So what were y' talkin' about in there?"

I grinned mischievously, "If I told y', I'd have t' kill y'."

He laughed. "Oh, I see how it is. Y' wanna play that game? I won't tell y' about my day then."

I tried to pout as petulantly as I could at him, which elicited giggles. "Whatever it was y' were doin', it's made y' cheer up."

"The Secretary came to say thanks and we talked about decisions that we've made. I do feel better after talking, well I was mostly listening, to him."

"Oh, k'. So what do y' wanna do now? I've got time off for the next two days." His smile flowed through his every word.

"You're not going to tell me about your mission?"

"Nope. If I told y', I'd have t' kill y'."

I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted again, "You're mean. I told you what I did."

He had a smirk in his voice that could rival Sideswipe's. "I didn't say I was goin' tell y' in the first place."

"Yes you did!"

"Nope. I jus' said I wouldn't tell y' about my day." He teased me with that smirk in his voice.

"You're so mean. Now I'm going to cry." I tried to frown up at his voice but all I could manage was a burst of giggles as we flirted in the hallway.

I heard him move and pivot, as he tried to keep from laughing, "Guess y' don't wanna go t' the lounge with me then."

"Yeah I do. Don't walk too fast!"

Jazz chuckled and stopped, allowing me to catch up to him. "Y' want me t' carry y'?"

"No. I can do it… I think." In bantering with him, I lost track of how many steps it would take me from this hallway to the lounge.

"Ok. I'll race y' there." He laughed and started to dash off.

"Noooooo! Wait for me!" With my fingers barely touching the wall, I was able to run after him.

He turned to the left at the upcoming corner. I slowed down so I wouldn't miss the end of the hallway and get stuck in the middle of the hall. I heard sounds coming from the lounge and from Jazz's internal systems; he was standing in the doorway waiting for me. I made it to the door and was about to scold him when I heard a voice that stopped me in my spot: Cliffjumper.

I guess Jazz caught on to my apprehension about entering the lounge, "We'll jus' get somethin' t' drink and go elsewhere, k'?"

I nodded silently as he entered the room and went over to get some energon. I slipped in behind him and quietly opened the door to the fridge; Spike and Carly must have just refilled the refrigerator, because my favorite soda was stocked up. Sneaking back to the doorway, I heard the voice of the minibot over the other noises in the room.

"Hey Jazz! Where's your little femme? I heard she's been meeting with the Decepticons she didn't kill. Rumor is that she's replaced you with one of those jets."

"Y're slag don't fly with me, Cliff. Y' better leave her alone, got it?"

"Heh. Sure Jazz, whatever. I'd have thought that you'd be concerned about what she does when you're not around. I mean, it's only a matter of time before those bugs kill us. I just thought you'd be worried about having a killer for a friend… Oh, wait. That's part of _your_ job description. No wonder you and that human get along so well."

"Don't push y're luck, Cliff. Y' might get off when Sunny smacks y' around, but y'll regret slaggin' me off. Leave Rachel alone. That's the last warnin' y'll get." I could hear familiar footsteps coming down the hallway.

"Or what? You'll stab me in the dark while I'm asleep? If I didn't know better, I'd say those bugs of hers have messed up your CPU. But we all know what you did back when we were on Cybertron." The minibot sneered.

"And we all know that you can't go a nanosecond without trying to start a fight." Prowl stepped into the lounge. The room got very quiet, "My office, now, Cliffjumper."

The minibot came closer to the doorway where I stood with Prowl and I shrank against the wall giving the mech lots of room. Even with Prowl and Jazz there, the minibot frightened me. He stomped out the door and down the hall with Prowl's softer footfalls following behind him. Jazz walked towards the doorway and without asking, he scooped me up in his hands and left the lounge. I could feel his annoyance over what just happened as he carried me down the hallway and outside of the Ark. He walked away from the entrance before he set me down, "I'm sorry, Rachel. He's got a death wish and one of these days he'll get it granted."

"It's okay. I know he does it just to rile you and the Twins up," I shrugged. I wondered what the part about his job description and what happened on Cybertron meant, but for the moment I wanted him to cheer up and relax.

"It's not okay. None of them have any right t' talk t' y' like that."

"How about we just go do something and forget about minibots?" I tried to get his mind off of Cliffjumper and his need to pick fights. "Please?" I smiled up at him.

"Eh, sure." The irritation hadn't left his voice.

I wished we hadn't gone to the lounge at all; we had been having fun flirting and that stupid minibot ruined it all. "Come on. Let's go somewhere far away and have some fun. Just you and me?" I tried pleading to him. If this didn't work, the next step would be begging.

Still nothing. I moved slowly over to where I heard his internal systems with my hands out. The moment my hand touched metal I stepped in close and hugged him, "Please Jazz? Let's get out of here."

I felt him relax somewhat, but he still sounded upset. "Alright. What do y' feel like doin'?"

"We could go for a walk or a drive… or we could go to our place and listen to the trees grow."

That got a small chuckle from him, "What does a growing tree sound like?"

I turned my head up to his voice and smiled, "I'm not sure, I've never tried to listen to them before."

I could hear him smile now, "Looks like I have my smiling Rachel back."

I hugged him again and leaned my head against him, "I wasn't really gone… I just needed to hide for awhile. Now are you ready to go do something? Just forget what that stupid Cliffjumper said. It's just you and me out here all alone and away from any nasty minibots."

"Let's go listen t' some trees. And if they aren't making enough noise, I still have y're music device." He stepped away from me and transformed.

I smirked as I climbed inside his front seat, "Looks like I have my 'cute little Porsche' back."

He laughed, "Who y' callin' cute?"

I leaned in and kissed his steering wheel, "You know I love you, Jazz. And you'll always be my 'cute little Porsche'. "

"Always, huh?"

"Forever and ever. No matter what happens, I'll always love you."

----------------------------------------------------------

Jazz had been sent on another mission, which meant I was at Ratchet's mercy. When he had finally run every test in the known universe on me, I pleaded with him to let me do anything besides sit here another day. Anything to do would be better than sitting here impatiently. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had tried to break me out of the med bay, and succeeded for a few hours until they had patrol duty and I was sent back. There were a few of the other Autobots that I could talk to, especially if they came into the med bay, but I didn't venture to the lounge without Ratchet to accompany me. Ironhide escorted me a few times and on a rare occasion, Prowl had swung by to see if I wanted to go.

I kicked my feet off the table again and sighed really loudly to emphasize how bored I was. Ratchet muttered something under his breath, "Fine. I was going to see Wheeljack this afternoon, but I guess we could go now."

I hopped off the table with a 'yay!' that induced a scolding from Ratchet. I hadn't been back to the lab since the day we finished the nanites and almost shot up the lab in our final test. I hadn't seen much of Wheeljack either, and when I asked about what he was doing, the best answer I got was that he was forging new armor laced with the nanites for everyone. I wondered if anyone had told Ratchet and Wheeljack that there were Autobots that wanted nothing to do with the nanites. Would they really fight effectively without the bonuses of the armor? Or would their fear of the nanites keep them from even trying the armor at all?

We walked along to the labs. I had one hand on the wall and asked Ratchet to guide me. He tried to pick me up to carry me and I mock slapped at his hands, "I'll never learn to take care of myself if you keep treating me like a sparkling."

We had to knock on the lab doors because who knew what Wheeljack was doing, and sometimes it was a bad idea to walk in unexpected. The door slid open with Wheeljack greeting us. "Hey, long time no see, Rachel. I've nearly completed the new sets of armor for everyone, nanite infused and all."

Ratchet grumbled as he stepped into the lab. "Whose do you have done so far so I can start setting up appointments?"

I felt my way over to the console that I had run so many simulations from and sat down.

"Well, Optimus' is complete, so is yours. Then I have better armor ready for the Twins, Jazz, Mirage, Prowl, Blue and Ironhide." Wheeljack's voice dropped down to whisper to Ratchet, "I've had some trouble with the minibots. Seems they want nothing to do with any of the nanites. I even got told to kiss a certain mech's skidplate."

That answered my questions about who didn't want to use the armor. I stopped listening to Ratchet and Wheeljack talk. I knew they were trying not to hurt my feelings even if Ratchet said a bit too loudly about what he'd do to a certain Autobot. I missed being able to work in here which made me melancholy; I needed to find something to do around the Ark. Something that didn't require me to have supervision at all times.

I shut my eyes for a moment and rubbed my temples. I was getting a headache and from the way it came on, I knew it was going to be near migraine strength. Opening my eyes made the pain worse. The usual brightness that I had been slowly getting used to hurt. I shut my eyes again and put my head in my hands. Ratchet was going to have kittens, and I'd never be able to leave the med bay again if he knew that I had a simple headache.

As if the pain from my eyes wasn't harsh enough, suddenly there were sirens screaming from every direction at me, in perfect time with the throbbing of my headache. I could vaguely hear yelling but I couldn't understand what the yelling was about. Suddenly there was a set of hands that swooped down and grabbed me from my chair. Something was happening. Something bad. Everything sounded like I was under water. I couldn't understand why someone was holding me, or why there was a worried voice trying to say something to me. It was swirling and drowning in the pain. The light made my eyes burn and tear up before something came into a fuzzy focus. I could see a worried face with bright blue points of light. There was the voice again. It was coming from the face. I tried to reach out to it, but the harder I tried to touch the face, the further back I fell. As I was falling, the world shifted to the left and everything started to dim into gray. The pain in my head was blinding and the face and the voices sounded very far away. The gray slid into black and so did I.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"I'm going to turn Cliffjumper into a toaster. How can he be that dense? This new armor will keep our forces safe and hopefully out of the med bay as often." Ratchet grumbled as he picked up a piece of the new armor that was for him.

Wheeljack shrugged, "Don't ask me, I can't figure out why he would be that against it."

Suddenly the lab was filled with wailing sirens and warning strobe lights, "What the slag?" Ratchet dropped the armor to put his hands over his audios.

Wheeljack ran over to a console that was blinking with angry red lights. "Primus! Get out of here! NOW!"

Ratchet swung around the lab looking for Rachel. She was slumped over with her head in her hands. He swooped in and grabbed her following right behind Wheeljack who slammed the lab doors and initiated a full lock down on the lab. Blast doors slammed over the lab door and a thick metal screen shut over the heavy-duty glass window that looked in on the lab from the corridor. Wheeljack typed frantically at the console under the window.

Ratchet held onto the limp form of Rachel. "Rachel! Wake up, Rachel. I need you to talk to me."

She was squinting and looking at him strangely. She cocked her head to one side and blinked, and for a moment, the murky purple irises seemed to fade back into brown. Rachel reached out to him, as if she actually could see him. Her hand shook as she reached out but her arm fell limp and her eyes rolled back into her head. She had passed out and was completely unresponsive now.

Red Alert came rushing into the corridor, "What's happening? Was the lab breached?"

Prowl skidded to a halt next to Ratchet, his optics on Wheeljack, "What did you do this time?"

The engineer kept typing on the console, not looking up at the new arrivals, "I didn't do anything. We were standing there talking and the containment fields started to fail."

"Containment fields? Just what do you have in there?" Red Alert was seconds from hyperventilating.

"I just don't understand these readings. This shouldn't be happening at all." Wheeljack muttered as he got a camera to work inside the lab and the monitor blinked to life. He guided the camera in an arc sweeping the whole bay; he stopped the camera on one spot and focused it on an energon lit rectangle. Inside the rectangle was a smaller light shield and inside that was a gray box. Or it was a box shape at one point. The structure of the box was disfigured and stretched, as if something inside of it was trying to break free.

"Wheeljack, what is going on? I need to know if we need to evacuate the Ark." Prowl's voice was strong but calm as he tried to get an answer from the engineer. He looked to Ratchet who was holding Rachel in his arms and trying to get a response from her.

Wheeljack finally turned around, "I don't understand how this happened. The samples were completely inactive. I had handled them before placing the samples in the containment fields." He threw his hands up in the air and turned around to the console again. "This shouldn't be happening. This is impossible. The nanites were inert."

"Is the Ark in danger, Wheeljack?" Prowl tried again. If there was a problem, he was going to need all the time he could get to evacuate.

"No. The reaction has calmed down and sensors on the fields indicate that there was no breach. I just don't understand how they reactivated..."

"If it's safe, I need to get Rachel to the med bay." The usually rock hard medic sounded very worried.

"It looks like everything is alright. If the status changes I'll let you know." Prowl reassured Ratchet and watched him leave with Rachel cradled in his hands. He turned his attention back on Wheeljack, "I want full details on this."


	28. Chapter 28 Nightmares

A/N: _Hints abound! With cute fluff in between. Please Rate and Review. I'm always looking for constructive criticism. _

Story Arc 4

**Chapter 28**

_I was laying on a cold and unforgiving surface. Sitting up slowly, I stretched and blinked rapidly with a yawn. _Where am I?_ It was an enormous hallway that looked vaguely familiar; light purple metal panels lined the walls, floor and ceiling. It was seventy feet up with two rows of bright lights lining where the walls met the ceiling. Standing up, I turned around slowly, taking in my surroundings. I could not see either end of the corridor; the purple metallic hallway stretched on for infinity. There were neither doors nor windows; no signs of life, just two unbroken walls that led on forever. _I've been here before.._. My thoughts sounded deafening in my head, loud and ricocheting inside my skull. Footfalls echoed down the hall. Powerful and weighty footfalls. Someone is coming. Behind me. Someone that was casting a colossal shadow against the walls. Maybe they know the way out... Wait. Not someone. Something. Something was coming towards me. A shadow. An immense shadow and it grew as it neared me. A deep rusty red gloom covered the walls completely. _Release us_. The lighting in here would not cast that kind of shadow and what was that big that it would encompass the entire hall? The hairs on the back of my neck and arms stood up. _RUN_. I turned and ran away from what was coming, the panels of the purple metal melting as I passed them. My lighter footfalls were a steady staccato against the heavier ones that edged ever closer to me. I tried to look back over my shoulder to see whatever was chasing me. The deep maroon shadow was devouring the hall behind me. _Don't look back. Just run._ My breath was ragged. My lungs were burning. I screamed wordlessly at the top of my lungs, vainly trying to run faster. But the shadow was catching up to me. _Release us_. Someone… anyone… help... please help me…_

The scream ripped from my body. I could not see and something was covering me. **Get it off! **I scrambled backwards, crying and kicking at whatever it was. There was a soothing voice in the darkness. "Rachel! It's okay. I'm here." There was a hand wrapping around me. Ratchet. Ratchet came to save me. "It's okay, Rachel. I've got you. You just had a nightmare." I hung on to his hand. Nightmare. That's all it was. Just a bad nightmare. Yet, my lungs felt like they were on fire and my muscles ached as if I had just run a marathon. A nightmare… a very real feeling nightmare.

----------------------------------------------------------

There was no doubt that the incident at Wheeljack's lab two days ago was due to the proximity of Rachel to the nanites. At Prowl's insistence the nanites that were kept in the lab were destroyed. Something that was easier said than done. How do you destroy something that was created to be indestructible? A deadly cocktail mix of hydrochloric acid, magnesium, and sodium hydroxide coupled with a combination of weapons fire was finally able to annihilate the atomic bonds that created the nanites.

Ratchet had been working on an inventory list when the med bay was pierced with her audio shattering scream. He dropped his data pad and nearly hurdled over a table to get to her alcove. The young woman was wide-eyed and covered in sweat as she tried to kick off her blankets. He caught her before she could scramble off the edge of the table in terror. "It's okay, Rachel. I've got you. You just had a nightmare." She was shaking and she grabbed at his hand, clinging to him. After a few minutes he was able to get her calm enough to talk while he ran a quick exam, "What was the dream about?"

"I was… I was back in the Decepticon base, in a long hallway. But there was no end to it. And then there was something coming. Something evil and it was chasing me…" She ran a hand through her hair and something caught Ratchet's eye.

"Hold out your arms for me, Rachel." She obeyed and he lifted the sleeve up of her nightshirt. The gray area on her arm had spread. He ran a finger over her arm and she winced. "Does that hurt a lot?"

She nodded, "Just a bit."

He scowled, "I have to scan it and make sure you didn't break it again." The scans showed bone was healing with no signs of a break, but the muscle tissue around it was swollen. "Let me get you a pain killer and you can go back to sleep."

"I rather not go back to sleep." Her voice wavered with the edge of fear.

He regarded Rachel for a moment as her eyes stared out at nothing, "Alright. You can help me with the inventory. You should be able to count some of the smaller items." He helped her off the table and over to where he dropped his data pad. With a few small adjustments, he fixed the pad so it would 'talk' to help her enter the inventory. He didn't doubt her ability to work, but he would have preferred that she rest.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_I was laying on a cold and unforgiving surface. I sat up slowly and stretched. I had been lying on the floor of an enormous hallway. Light purple metal panels lined the walls, floor and ceiling with two rows of lights where the walls met the ceiling. I stood up and looked at my surroundings. I could not see either end of the corridor; the purple metallic hallway stretched on for infinity. There were neither doors nor windows; no signs of life, just two unbroken walls that led on forever. _Where am I? Wait. I've been here before..._ My thoughts created a headache as the words ricocheted inside my skull. There were footfalls echoing down the hall. Powerful and weighty footfalls. Someone is coming... No, not someone. Something was coming; coming towards me. A shadow. An immense shadow that grew and cast a deep rusty red gloom across the walls. _Wait. This happened before…_ The hairs on the back of my neck and arms stood up. RUN. I bolted in the opposite direction from what was coming down the hall. _**Release us**_. The panels of the purple metal hallway twisted and buckled as I ran past them. I tried to look back; the deep maroon shadow was devouring the hall behind me. _Don't look back. Just run_. My breath was ragged. My lungs were burning. _**Release us**_. I could feel the shadow's steps shake the floor behind me. It was so close. Someone… anyone… help... please help me…_

I felt the scream tear at the back of my throat as I jerked awake. Ratchet was at my side instantaneously to grab me. I was covered in sweat again and shaking like a leaf.

"Same nightmare?" He couldn't hide the worry in his voice anymore. This was the fourth night in a row that I had the this nightmare.

"Yeah, but it was getting closer to me," I shivered remembering the feeling of the floor reverberating under my feet.

I had gotten almost no sleep since the dreams began and I was a nervous wreck. Every unknown sound made me jump. My lack of sight didn't help either, and I stayed as close to Ratchet as I could during the daytime. He was busy fitting the mechs with their new armor, which meant I could sit near by and listen to his internal systems and near constant muttering. Last night he had given me a sedative after the nightmare, but I slept fitfully, waking up often. Tonight he gave me the sedative before I fell asleep in hopes that I wouldn't dream at all. Obviously it didn't work.

He sighed and injected another dose of the sedative into me. "Let's hope this puts you to sleep. You need to recharge for more than a couple of hours."

I nodded and pulled the blanket close as I felt the drug hit and wash over my body. "Thanks Ratchet."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Ratchet turned the light out and walked over to his desk. He sat down heavily and rubbed his temples before opening a radio link to Prowl.

"Is there something I can help you with, Ratchet?" He was going to get on the Tactician's skidplate about not resting either.

"Any word on when Jazz will be back?" He only noticed now how tired his own localizer sounded.

"Two days at the most."

"When he returns can you tell him to come see me?" Two more days of this and he might not have Rachel online anymore.

"I will. Anything else I can assist you with?"

"Yeah. If I catch you not recharging again I'll weld your skidplate to your recharge berth."

"I will after I finish these reports." Not even a threat from Ratchet could get anything but a calm reaction out of Prowl.

"Reports don't disappear in the night. You can finish them in the morning. Now get your scrawny aft to bed."

"I will Ratchet. Prowl out."

The medic growled as he stood up and headed to his own berth. He could only hope that Rachel would be able to sleep for the rest of the night, as he slipped into his own recharge.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_  
The floor was cold and I sat up stiffly. _Please... Not again_. I was back in the purple metallic hallway. The corridor still went on forever, still with no exits. I didn't even have to think this time as the pain in my head bounced off the insides of my skull. The heavy footfalls started again. _No, not again_. The shadow moved faster this time, devouring the hallway behind me. I turned and ran, tears streaming down my cheeks. _Please leave me alone._ The shadow was running to catch up to me. I tripped and fell to my knees; every muscle in my body burned in searing pain. I stumbled to my feet and looked behind me. Don't look back. Just run. The maroon gloom was almost upon me, but there was something in the darkness. _**Release us**_. I turned away from the shadow and the insistent voice_. Please. Just leave me alone_. I couldn't breath anymore and fell to my knees again. I was coughing hard and blood splattered on the floor in front of me. I toppled over and pounded the wet floor with my fist. Please... someone...help me. I didn't wake up. I tried to scream, only to choke on the coppery taste of my own blood. I rolled over on my back as the shadow loomed over me. The swirling deep red mists of the shadow pulled together, and a large black hand formed. _**Release us. We hurt**_. I put my arms up in front of my face as the hand reached for me. Its fingers were closing in around me... large metal fingers...mech fingers._

I choked awake, my throat too raw to scream. The coppery taste of blood filled my mouth as I coughed. I couldn't catch my breath. It was so real this time… I coughed hard in choking, burning breaths. Someone was running. "Rachel! Slagging Primus!" Ratchet's hands were on me, helping me sit up. "Calm down, Rachel. You need to calm down to breath." He was patting me on the back as I choked again; the coppery taste was still there. I finally got a jagged breath in, then another. I swallowed hard as I was able to breath. Ratchet had let go of me and fumbled about. Next moment, he was rubbing my arms and wiping my face.

I choked again, "It caught me. It caught me… black hand came out of the shadow. Mech hand. It tried to grab me."

Ratchet pushed a cup into my hands. "Drink it."

Cold water hit my lips and I drank deeply, washing some of the coppery taste away. "I couldn't breath in the dream. I was coughing up blood," I got another few breaths in.

Ratchet was muttering, "You didn't dream that, you were actually coughing up blood." He cleaned me up and ran some scans, which made him mutter more.

I finished the water in the cup, "It was so real… The voices in it were much more persistent this time."

Ratchet stopped moving for a moment, "What voices? You didn't mention there were voices before."

"At first they were quiet. But they just keep getting louder with each dream." I shook my head trying to clear the nightmare.

"What are the voices saying?"

I frowned, "I- I don't remember. They want something from me… and they keep getting more persistent."

I heard him muttering again, "You were barely asleep for an hour. I'm going to give you another sedative. Hopefully two doses close to each other will put you into a deeper sleep."

I nodded as he injected the sedative into me. Ratchet took away the soiled blanket and covered me with a new one. "Try to sleep, Rachel."

I was drifting away, "Thanks, Ratchet."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late in the day when Jazz handed his report over to Prowl, "There are more raids by the Seekers for steel and titanium and they've tripled their energon raids. Strange thing is, the base hasn't been repaired."

Prowl looked over the report, "There must be a reason behind this increase. No information on Megatron yet?"

Jazz shrugged, "Only ones I've seen are the Seekers. They're doin' all the raids."

"I will show this to Optimus. Good work, Jazz. By the way, Ratchet wanted to see you in the med bay."

"Thanks, Prowly." Jazz slipped out the door quickly and jogged down the hall to the med bay. He had been on a long mission, longer than he had expected. Rachel must be bored out of her mind having to hang out in the med bay with Ratchet for nine days. But why would Prowl tell him to go see Ratchet? They should have known that the med bay would be his next stop after turning in his report.

As he opened the door to the med bay, he saw Ratchet fitting new armor on Bluestreak. Jazz smirked and sauntered in, "Sorry, didn't mean t' catch y' in the nude, Blue."

The Datsun grinned, "You should have seen it before Ratchet was pulling my armor off and he's got cold hands cold enough to make circuits freeze and he threatened to smack me without my armor on because I yelled because his hands are cold- eep!" Ratchet had raised his arm above Bluestreak's head as if to belt him.

Jazz laughed and looked around the bay, "Heard y' wanted t' see me, doc?"

"Yeah." Ratchet didn't sound very happy.

"Where's my girl at?"

Blue stopped grinning and looked from Jazz to Ratchet, before he quietly motioned with his head to the right of him. Jazz walked around Ratchet and saw Rachel wrapped in a blanket sitting next to Bluestreak. She was very pale and looked like she was falling asleep. He wondered why she hadn't heard him enter. Her eyes shut slowly as her head slipped down. She nodded off for a moment before she sat straight up with her eyes wide.

"She's barely slept in a week." Ratchet grumbled but there was sincere worry in his voice.

"What's wrong?" He sat down on the table next to her and Blue, putting a hand around her and pulling her close. She leaned against him and wrapped the blanket around her tighter.

"Nightmares. Started eight days ago and it seems to get worse every night." Ratchet finished installing the new armor on Bluestreak, "Okay, you're all set."

Blue smiled at the medic, "Thanks, Ratchet." He hopped off the table; his eyes wandering to Jazz and Rachel, "I hope you feel better, Rachel."

Ratchet waited until the door shut behind Blue before he spoke again, "Right after you left, Rachel and I went to Wheeljack's lab and there was an incident with the nanites."

"What kind of incident?" He hugged her as she curled up next to him.

"The nanites that we extracted from her when we got her back from the Decepticons reacted to her presence. They were inert, but when we entered the lab they reactivated and nearly broke through the containment fields. It knocked her out and when she awoke, she could only remember having a splitting headache." He put his tools away, "The nightmares started the next night."

"Can't y' give her somethin' t' let her sleep?" She still hadn't said anything, but she clung to Jazz tightly.

"I've tried, but she keeps waking up. Last three nights she's woken coughing up blood." Ratchet sighed, "I know enough about human physiology now to rival what I know about mechs."

"Can y' do anythin'?"

"I was hoping you could, actually." The medic put his hands on his hips. "I'd like it if you stayed with her tonight and see if that alleviates the severity of the dreams."

"Sure, doc. I'll do anythin' y' think will help her." He looked down at her. She was shivering and her eyes stared out nothing with a hollow glaze.

"Good. I'd like to give her the sedative in an hour or two. Then I really need some recharge time. I haven't gotten much since I've sat up with her the last two nights. I'm worried that she'll aspirate in her sleep." Ratchet stood up and walked over to his desk without another word.

Jazz scooped her up into his arms and gently took her over to the alcove. He kissed the top of her head and tried to put her into bed, but she grabbed onto his arms tightly.

"Please don't." Her voice sounded raw like she had been screaming, "I'm scared Jazz."

"It's okay, I've got y'." He sat down in a nearby chair and just held her close to him.

"It will get me this time," she croaked.

"In the nightmare? Why don't y' tell me what y're dreamin' about."

She relaxed her grip on his arm some and laid her head against him. "I'm in the Decepticon base, in this huge hallway and there is no end, it just goes on forever. Then there are footsteps, really loud footsteps, and then there is this shadow, blood red shadow, and it's eating the hallway. I run to get away, but it tries to catch up and it wants something from me. It wants me to free it. Last couple of nights I could see hands, black mech hands, forming out of the shadow and they almost grab me. Last night I could _feel_ the fingers touch me." She shivered.

"Well, I'm stayin' wit' tonight, so I'll keep the bad dreams away, 'k?"

Rachel nodded and curled up in his arms. "I missed you." Her voice was barely a whisper.

"I missed y' too." Jazz cuddled her in his arms, "Wanna hear about my mission?"

"Okay." She sounded so tired.

"I've been keepin' track on those Seekers. They've been raidin' energon and steel from all over. They've not even tried t' rebuild the base, but somethin' is goin' on. They look about as tired as y' do." She managed a small smile.

"I'm so tired, Jazz." Her voice trailed off softly, "but I'm scared. I'm scared that if I shut my eyes it will get me."

"I know y're scared, Rach. But I'm here now and I won't let anythin' get y'.

She nodded, "Just don't let go of me."

"I never will. I'll protect y' no matter what."

"I love you, Jazz…" Rachel's eyes shut as fell asleep in his arms.

Ratchet walked over to where Jazz sat and gave him a knowing smile, "I'm still going to give her the sedative." He injected the drug into Rachel's arm, "She fell asleep on her own with you here, I'm hoping she'll stay asleep tonight."

"Thanks, Ratchet." Jazz smiled back at him as Ratchet turned and headed back to his desk.

Jazz looked at the sleeping form of Rachel cuddled up in his arms. Sunstreaker was right; she does look like an angel when she sleeps. "Love y' too, Rachel."

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_I was curled up on a cold metal floor. The purple metallic wall slowly came into focus. _Not again_... I sat up too quickly and regretted the sudden move. My head throbbed mercilessly and my skull felt like it was about to explode. _Get up, Rachel. You have to move before it comes._ My whole body complained as I stood up stiffly. I looked down both ends of the hallway. _Damnit. Which end does it come from?_ I stretched my aching muscles. I had to keep out of the grasp of the shadow. I couldn't go on much longer like this. I had two choices; I could keep fighting it, or I could just sit and let it take me. I wasn't sure my body would last another night of this, but I was scared about what would happen if it caught me. The footfalls started to echo down from the corridor behind me, and I shivered. Start running. Just run. Don't look back. _**Release us. We hurt**._ Every muscle in my body screamed in pain. I can't rest, I have to run. The metallic walls melted as I passed them; the hallway was disappearing faster than I could move, and the floor was dissolving under my feet. I was slipping down into the darkness that devoured the metal. I threw myself forward trying to scream. All that came out was blood that made the floor slick as I hit it and I tumbled over before I could catch myself. I slid to a stop on my knees, facing the maroon shadow. The hands materialized out of the swirling mists and reached for me. _**Too late. Too late.**_ I tried to get up but I slipped in my own blood. The black mech fingers closed around me and I sobbed as the hand picked me up off the floor. The hand's grip was firm but not strangling as it drew me into the shadow. In the mists there was as set of blood red optics. _**Too late. Too late**. _I pounded on the hand that held me. Another set of bloody optics opened up to the right, then another to the left, and another, and another. Slowly the shadow was punctured with red optics that stared at me._ **We come to you now. We come now**

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Jazz watched Rachel sleep fitfully. So far she had stayed asleep for three hours, but she squirmed around in his arms like she was fighting something. According to Ratchet the sedative should have knocked her out completely, but she still tossed and turned in his arms. It looked like she was having another nightmare. Jazz whispered to her hoping she could hear his voice and calm down and it seemed to work for a bit, so he kept whispering to her. Suddenly, she started to really struggle and then came the coughing. There was blood coming up as she labored for breath. Jazz turned her over in his arms and tried to wake her. But she wouldn't wake up as she fought whatever she was dreaming about. He got up and went to find Ratchet. The medic was in his recharge berth with his optics dim. Jazz shook him in an attempt to wake him, "Come on, Ratchet. I can't get her t' wake up."

The medic's optics came on and he sat up, "What's wrong now?"

"I can't get her t' wake up." Jazz held the choking woman in his arms; her coughs splattering blood against Jazz's arm.

Ratchet rubbed his optics as he got up from his berth. He reached out to take Rachel from Jazz, when she woke up, coughing harder.

She gasped for breath between coughs, "The voices… they said they're coming."

-------------------------------------------------------------

Hook stretched and stood up from the console he had fallen into recharge at. He hadn't had a proper recharge in a few days due to Megatron standing over him and demanding every few nanoseconds if he was finished. Finally, Hook convinced the warlord to go back to his recharge berth in order for his systems to completely restore him. Once Megatron and Soundwave were back into the chambers, Hook locked the units and set the controls to put the mechs into a deep recharge. He knew the extra recharge wouldn't improve Megatron's mood, but at least he was off Hook's aft for awhile.

The final preparations for the project were coming together nicely. The green and purple mech was impressed with his work on this, his ultimate creation. Not to say he wasn't always impressed with all of his perfect work, but this was by far the most impressive invention of his. He smiled inwardly. No one could rival his work, his art, his _perfection_. He turned on the cameras in the hermetically sealed storage rooms where the project was waiting for the final touches. A few more minutes and he would be ready to start the final stage. Hook rubbed his hands together in anticipation. He had been waiting for this moment for the past cycle. A white light flashed on the keyboard in front of Hook and he smiled, gloating over the console. He typed in the commands quickly, and then turned to the large monitor to watch perfection in motion. The cameras caught the fine mist spraying downwards, covering everything in the large storage rooms. He watched the sensors take readings on the density of the mist and other factors. Perfection. All of his work was perfection. But this. This was art. His _art_. _His masterpiece_. Soon. Soon his ultimate creation would be ready.

The mists in the storage rooms dried up, leaving a thin glistening coat over everything. The sensors blinked for a few more moments before stopping completely. It was done. Hook rubbed his hands together again. Pure perfection. He looked at the monitor once more at his _magnum opus_ before turning to the empty stasis pods. They no longer had that sickly green glow to them, but that didn't matter now. The engineer walked past them to the three berths in the darkest corner of the lab. He unlocked the chambers and scanned Megatron and Soundwave. Their systems had completed the repairs and both mechs were ready to come out of recharge. He woke Megatron first and before the warlord's optics had fully lit up, he said the 'project' was finished. The imposing mech was out of the chamber and over at the monitor before Hook could wake the dark blue mech.

"How many?" Megatron demanded of the engineer.

Hook walked over to the warlord grinning smugly, "Twenty squadrons. Five hundred total and ready for battle. All that remains is to activate them."

"Excellent." Megatron turned to face the green and purple mech. "Once again your work has gone above and beyond my expectations, Hook." A malicious smirk spread across the warlord's face, "I just hope I won't be disappointed when it comes time to unleash the project. It would look badly if all of your hard work didn't live up to your level of…competence."

Hook narrowed his eyes at Megatron, but kept his mouth shut. How dare he. He opened and closed his fists rapidly. How dare he insult him like that. How dare this antiquated piece of scrap insult his art.

Megatron knew he hit a nerve with the engineer, which only made his smirk wider. "Soundwave. Where are those useless Seekers?"

The dark blue mech sent a message to Rumble who was at communications today querying about the glitching jets before he answered the warlord. "They are out on their second energon raid today, Lord Megatron."

"The moment they land send them here. You are dismissed, Soundwave."

"As you command, Lord Megatron." The mech bowed and left the lab.

The imposing mech turned back to the monitor, appraising Hook's hard work. "Tomorrow we will finally rid the universe of the Autobot presence. Tomorrow I will destroy Prime for good. There will not be enough left of Prime to send to the Matrix."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Jazz stayed with Rachel for the next few nights, but thankfully, the nightmares were gone and she was finally able to sleep; which allowed Ratchet to rest as well. Jazz didn't mind staying in the med bay at night to recharge, especially since Rachel would curl up in his arms and sleep. He didn't have another mission planned for a few days and he could keep Rachel with him, as long as she stayed on the Ark. So she sat with him on his shifts on monitor duty and communications. There were a few instances where a Seeker raid was spotted, but others were sent out to handle the situations, which left the two alone to talk. And Jazz was happy that she was there with him to keep him company. Monitor duty had to be the most boring job on the Ark, with communications a close second. But with Rachel there to talk to, the time flew by. She had found a streaming radio station for them to listen to while he was on duty, but some of the songs made her a little melancholy.

"I miss being able to dance."

"What's keepin' y' from dancin'?"

She gave Jazz a sheepish look, "I'm afraid I'll run into something."

He laughed with his disarming smile spreading across his face, "I'd catch y' before y'd hit."

"Know what else I miss?"

"What?"

"I miss seeing your smile. That's got to be the worst part of losing my sight." She sighed wistfully. "I can hear the smile in your voice, but it's not the same."

"I have an idea." He gently picked her up in his hands from where she sat next to him. He brought Rachel up to his face and smiled for her. " Ok. I hope y're hands aren't cold."

She tilted her head to one side, "I don't understand."

"Reach out."

She tentatively put her hands out in front of her, reaching forward until she touched his face. She smiled widely as her hands roamed over his metallic skin. Her touch was feather light as she outlined the contours of his face. He gave her his best smile and she giggled as her hands wandered lightly over his profile, her fingers gently tracing every inch of his perfect disarming smile. She reached up and touched his visor, gently drawing her fingers along the edge. "Why do you wear the visor?"

"Tools of the trade. I can see the full color spectrum, read a mech's body language, identify weapon signatures, track infrared imprints, all sorts of goodies."

"So its like Superman's x-ray vision." She giggled as she slowly ran her hands back down his face, as if she was etching every detail to memory.

"Yeah, kinda like that." Jazz grinned at her as her fingers traced along his smile again. There was a beep from the monitor and before he could put her back in the chair, she leaned in and kissed him loudly on his cheek.

"Thanks, Jazz." She smiled at him as he set her down.

"Anytime, Rach." He smiled back down at her.

The beep was an alert to another Seeker raid. He passed the information over the com to Prowl before turning back to her. "Did that help y' remember my smile?"

"Yes, but I'd give anything to see it again."

"I know y' would."

They sat quietly for a few moments before Rachel spoke up. "What do you do as Special Op's? I know you spy on the Decepticons but what else do you do?"

"Oh a little of this and that. Some reconnaissance. Cause a bit of trouble here and there. A touch of sabotage…"

"So you're the James Bond of mechs just without the martini's and loose women."

"With energon and jus' one woman." Jazz grinned as he made Rachel giggle and blush. It took her a minute to stop giggling and compose herself.

"Is a touch of sabotage here and there what you did back on Cybertron too? Or is that just for messing with the Decepticons here on Earth?"

"More or less… Did some other things back home. Bunch of stuff before I joined the Autobots."

Rachel giggled again, "I just had the strangest thought."

"What?" Jazz was grinning again.

"You sitting in a classroom at a little desk taking notes on how to pester Decepticons."

Jazz chortled, "It wasn't quite like that. More of a hands on type trainin'."

"I figured," she kept giggling. "Unless you can get like a degree in sabotage and go through graduation. I could just see mechs in caps and gowns receiving their diplomas."

Prowl's voice over the com interrupted their laughter, "Jazz. We are under fire. I need all available mechs to our position ASAP, coordinates 445-726. The Decepticons are attacking." There was laser fire in the background.

"Gotcha, Prowl. Radioin' everyone in the area now."

A loud explosion rocked the transmission, "We need Ratchet as well. I've got mechs down."

"Sendin' everyone y're way. I'm headin' t' y' as well. ETA 15 minutes. Jazz out."

Jazz stood up quickly, "Y' remember how t' run this?"

"Yes."

"That's my girl. Anyone that radios in, send 'em t' Prowl, 'k?"

"Okay…" He got up to leave. "Wait. Jazz."

"Yeah, Rachel?"

"Please come back safe."

"Not t' worry. I've got the new armor."

"Still. Please come back safe to me." Rachel looked and sounded scared.

"That's a promise."

"I love you."

"Love y' too, Rachel."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	29. Chapter 29 The Horde

A/N: T_hanks to all of the great reviews you guys keep giving me! In this chapter we find out a bit about the 'project'. Dun dun dun! Mostly from Seeker and Prowl's view points. My philosophy on Starscream and the Seekers is that they are actually good friends but play it off by acting like the whiner, the loner and the dumb one. They're badass and they know it. And you just know with all the crap TC and 'Warp give 'Screamer when the other Decepticons around, that there is something behind it.. and I don't mean slashy stuff. But dun dun dun! Can you figure out just what the 'project' is? - evil grin -_

Story Arc 4

**Chapter 29**

Starscream sent in the radio signal requesting permission to land at Nemesis, but instead of receiving a confirmation, Soundwave informed the trio to head directly to Hook's lab, as per Megatron's orders. It was utterly out of the ordinary for protocol to be completely ignored, especially in the wake of the attack by the Autobots, and that femme's creation that Megatron desired so much that it almost caused him permanent shut down. Starscream couldn't even remember a time when landing protocols had ever been ignored. But that didn't faze him as much as hearing that aft-kissing communications officer's voice on the radio. He knew it was only a matter of time before the annoying monotone mech would come out of hiding in Hook's lab. When it was first announced that Soundwave was one of the many causalities from the attack, The Seekers were overjoyed. They were almost as overjoyed at finding the Coneheads on the list of the deceased as well as seeing Soundwave's name. Never again would they need to worry about having their thoughts violated for Megatron's enjoyment.

All three Seekers left their latest delivery of energon on the floor of the landing bay and headed straight to the lab. They knew if Megatron demanded their presence that took precedence over anything else. And it was not like there was going to be anyone using the landing dock again today. The bundles of energon could sit on the floor for however long it took for Megatron to order them about, or for Starscream to frag him off enough to send the Seeker to find medical attention. "Looks like our Glorious Leader has decided to show himself finally." Starscream crossed his arms over his chest and scowled. He had gotten used to raids and the small attacks being so successful under his command.

"Try not to slag Megatron off in the first couple of minutes, 'Screamer." Thundercracker warned his wingmate.

"Yeah, you definitely do not want Hook to work on you while he's busy with what ever this project thing is." Skywarp shuddered remembering his last visit with the engineer who didn't take his pain sensors offline before working on him.

"Yes, but look how successful we were without Megatron leading. The three of us kept Nemesis running on a skeleton crew while we made multiple energon raids and attacks on the Autobots. Had we been able to keep going at the pace we set, we would have started on repairs by now and had the base completely functional. And we even brought all those materials back for Hook and Megatron, but there hasn't been a single repair done. Everything was working smoothly until the Mighty Megatron showed his ugly afterburner." The Air Commander's scowl grew wider. "I bet a months worth of energon that we will be back to running away in battles and rationing again in a week."

Thundercracker snorted. He followed the orders given to him as best he could, but he was still unsure of the Decepticon cause, "You spend all your rations in Hook's lab. You wouldn't have enough to cover that bet."

"But you agree with me on what will happen."

Thundercracker crossed his arms over his chest and didn't answer. He knew that the Air Commander was right, but he kept his opinion to himself.

"Anyways, everything was going well except when Skywarp got his afterburner handed to him."

"Hey! You guys were getting the slag beaten out of you too!" Skywarp turned on his wingmates.

"Excuse me. I believe you were the one that attacked without us there and you were the one that fragged off that one Autobot and you were the one who teleported behind TC for protection." Starscream glared at the black and purple mech. "And TC got the slag beaten out of him while he tried to protect_ your_ afterburner."

Skywarp narrowed his optics at his wingmate, "You let that yellow Autobot stomp you into the ground."

"You weren't the one who had that Autobot pull you out of the sky while trying to fire on the Second in Command." Starscream sneered at Skywarp. "He slammed me into the ground before I could transform. At least he didn't have the red one with him."

"Enough." Thundercracker stopped in the middle of the hallway and glowered at his wingmates. "We can't go in there acting like spoiled sparklings. If Megatron is around, then that aft kissing Soundwave will be too. We need to be on guard in case he tries to scan us."

The Air Commander and the black and purple mech glared at each other one more time. Their wingmate walked up to them, "Stop it, now. No more bickering out of either of you, and we need to hurry or we'll get shot at because we're running late to the lab." The angry looks stopped between the two. Yes, the Seekers bickered and sometimes fought with each other. But they were too good of friends to allow minor arguments damage the friendship. Others would be hard pressed to even consider the three Seekers as friends due to their outwardly hostile nature, but when no one else was around, they goofed off and had their fun as friends for millennia would.

The trio continued to the lab in silence, walking side-by-side through the hallways. No matter where the Seekers were, they were always in formation; Starscream in front followed closely behind with Skywarp to the right and Thundercracker to the left, their wings almost touching. They were a formidable presence anywhere they went, sending the other mechs scurrying for cover. Anyplace where there could be other mechs watching they held their heads up high, chests out and wings straight. All three carried the same facial expression, cold to the point of a sneer with a malicious glint in their optics. They were proud. They were the elite. They were the Seekers, and no one would dare stand up to any of them. No one but Megatron, and the warlord took great pleasure in humiliating them; knocking them down whenever he desired. Yes, he acknowledged Starscream as the Air Commander and his Second in Command, but he would never use the names of the other two. Demoralizing your best soldiers was the only way to keep them in line, according to Megatron. Many wondered why the Seekers allowed the warlord to treat them that way, but no one dared to ask.

Some of the hallways were still stained with energon from the attack and the only working elevator complained as they entered and traveled down to the level where the lab was. The door to Hook's domain was locked and Starscream had to open a com link to Hook for admittance. The purple metallic door slid open to reveal Megatron leaning over the main computer console and staring at the monitor. Hook looked like he was micro-seconds away from total CPU meltdown. His optics boring holes of pure outrage into the back of Megatron, as if he was trying to kill the warlord with his poisonous stare. The green and purple mech's fists were opening and closing rapidly as he raged silently behind the warlord. The air radiated pure hatred from the engineer and the Seekers were both glad they didn't need repairs right now and curious as to what had transpired between Megatron and Hook.

Thundercracker opened the private link the Seekers used and groaned, "This does not bode well. 'Screamer, please for the love of Primus, don't aggravate the situation."

"Trust me. I won't. As mad as Hook looks, I'd be afraid to be in need of repairs right now." The snarky voice had toned down the constantly irritated edge. "Keep your eyes down and toe the line."

"Gotcha."

"No problem."

The three walked into the dark lab. The stasis pods no longer radiated with the sickly green light as they had before. Many of the pods had cracked and broken covers, the ground in front of them covered with glass and shrapnel as if something had tried to break out of them. The lights above and around the lab where the pods leaned were still dark with the only illumination coming from the monitors and a few gleaming buttons on the still functional stasis pods.

The Air Commander walked in between his wingmates, Skywarp to the right and Thundercracker to the left. They stopped a ways behind the warlord, each dropping to their right knees and thumping their right fists over their sparks with heads bowed. "You called for us, Lord Megatron?" Starscream announced their arrival.

The imposing black and silver mech did not turn from the monitor he was watching. "I want all three of you glitches to be ready for battle tomorrow."

"Yes, Mighty Megatron." The red Seeker kept his optics on the floor, "Where do we attack?"

Megatron smirked at the monitor. "You are to draw the entire Autobot force to the human city called Portland."

_He's sending us on a suicide mission_. Starscream scowled at the floor and fought to keep his anger out of his vocalizer, "We cannot fight the entire cadre of Autobots by ourselves."

The warlord turned on the kneeling Seekers, "You three glitches won't fight alone. I am generously supplying you with... back up." Megatron fixed his optics on the insulted engineer.

"Have more troops arrived from Cybertron, Lord Megatron?" The Air Commander scowled again. He is Second in Command and the Decepticons were to report all activity to him.

"Not quite." There was an evil glint to Megatron's blood red optics. "Hook has graciously... procured troops for us."

"I was unaware that we had new recruits." Starscream was bordering on the brink of angering the warlord.

"I would not call them 'new'..." Megatron crossed his arms over his chest. "You three glitches will be assigned four squadrons, Soundwave will receive three and I will command the final five. I am expecting you, Starscream, to not fail me tomorrow. If you screw up, I will take you offline personally. Do you understand, Starscream?"

"I understand, Lord Megatron." The red mech bobbed his head once in acknowledgment.

"Good. Now rise and let us meet the... 'new' recruits." The warlord swept past the four mechs. The Seekers stood and followed in his wake, with the still furious Hook behind them. They took the only working elevator down to the storage areas an headed towards the final rooms on the level. Megatron stopped in front of the door crossing his arms in front of his chest again, "Show me my new army, Hook."

The infuriated green and purple mech pushed through the Seekers to the door and entered his pass code. The door slid open and the mechs were greeted with the overpowering stench of ozone and acetone. The whole room glistened in a crystalline sheen and Megatron's smirk took on a malicious snarl while the three Seeker's optics widened in shocked surprise.

"I expect complete annihilation of the Autobots from the three of you." Megatron turned and faced the stunned Seekers. "I hope I will not be disappointed Commander Skywarp and Commander Thundercracker." His red optics glaring at the two Seekers. "And you know what is expected of you, Commodore Starscream. Do not fail me."

Three heads bowed as they answered in unison, "Yes, Lord Megatron."

---------------------------------------------------------------

It was just another raid by the Seekers for energon. Yet Prowl wondered why the jets, who normally would raid power plants and small energon sources as to not draw too much attention to themselves, were attacking Portland outright. There were a few Autobots out on patrol in the area and easily made it to the tactician's coordinates quickly. Bluestreak, Windcharger, Cliffjumper and Hound were patrolling either the outskirts of the city or the outlying roads. Ironhide was in the city proper picking up supplies with Spike for Ratchet but left to assist in the fight. Six Autobots against the trio of Seekers would be a quick battle and if everything went well, would not compromise the Autobot presence and keep the city and its residents out of harms way.

Prowl and Ironhide were the first to arrive on the scene of the oddly out of place attack. The Seekers were diving in and out of range of the outskirts of the suburbs strafing the area then retreating back beyond the hills to the east. The two Autobots transformed on the scene and watched the Seekers fly back beyond the hills, "Jus' what are those slaggin' jets doin'?"

Prowl watched the Seekers bank over the hills and head back to where him and Ironhide stood. The tactician's battle computer picked up on the somewhat lame attempt the Seekers were trying to bait the Autobots. "They want us to follow them."

Hound and Bluestreak pulled up as the Seekers came back in for another strafe. All four of the Autobots took defensive positions and readied weapons to fire on the jets. But instead of another strafe, Skywarp and Thundercracker transformed just out of weapons range and laughed at the mechs. "What have we here, Commander Thundercracker?" Skywarp's voice oozed mischievously at the Autobots.

Thundercracker laughed. "Looks like we have a couple of Autobots hiding from us, Commander Skywarp. What do you think, Commodore Starscream?"

The red Seeker was hovering still in his jet mode in front of his wingmates. "I think you are quite right, Commander Thundercracker. Shall we give them a _warm_ welcome?"

The other two Seekers busted up laughing, "Yes, lets give them a warm welcome. Maybe then they'll come play with us." Skywarp sniggered.

And if on cue, all three attacked; Starscream sent a volley of cluster bombs at the Autobots, while Skywarp dropped four heat seeking missiles and Thundercracker sent a controlled sonic boom straight at the group. The cluster bombs hit the ground in front of the Autobot's position and reflexively they dove for cover. Bluestreak rolled to a stop and knocked all the heat seeking missiles out of the sky. The sonic boom hit the mechs dead on and deafened their audio receptors. Starscream transformed laughing with the other Seekers and aimed his null ray rifle at Prowl, "Lets see how your logic sensors fry, Autobot!"

Prowl tried to dodge the attack but was hit in the side. He tumbled to the ground in a roll and came right back up on his feet. The corners of the tactician's mouth curled ever so slightly, as he took aim at the Air Commander. "Not very warm. More like a tingle and a very small one at that."

Starscream's optics widened in surprise. How was he able to shake the null ray off? The red Seeker took evasive action and dodged the acid pellets from Prowl's rifle before firing again.

Windcharger and Cliffjumper had arrived then just in time to witness Prowl take a hit head on from the null ray. Both ran to protect tactician from another attack but stopped in their tracks as the hit didn't have any affect Prowl. By that time, Ironhide was laughing and slapping his leg. He was able to control his laughter enough to taunt the other two vultures into attacking him, "Why don' ya come on down 'ere an' I'll give ya a good ol' Autobot welcome."

The two minibots looked back and forth at the others as if they'd all lost their minds. What in Primus was wrong with the others? And just why was Prowl smiling! The black and purple Seeker was taking aim at Ironhide who just stood there and laughed ignoring the danger. "Ironhide! Watch out!" Windcharger dove to protect his much larger teammate from taking a face full of bullets from the Seeker.

Ironhide grabbed the minibot and pushed him back behind him. "Now there, kid. Don' ya be messin' up yer skidplate on my account. Ya jus' let this ol' 'bot show ya how t' skin a jet proper."

Windcharger fell on his aft and yelled at the others. "Are you all slagging nuts?"

Prowl walked calmly over to the fallen Windcharger and helped him up. "You and Cliffjumper stay back and let us handle this."

Windcharger gaped at the tactician before turning his head to stare at Ironhide who was laughing as Skywarp sent another volley at him. "What is going on, Prowl?"

"Just stay back, we're not in any danger."

The little red Trans Am stumbled back towards Cliffjumper, his optics still wide in wonder. The other minibot scowled, "We should get in on the action here."

"How are they able to stand up to the Seekers like that?" Windcharger was still completely awed by the whole situation.

Cliffjumper just 'Harrumphed' loudly.

Bluestreak was grinning madly as he was shooting at the Seekers. He was going to huggle Rachel when he got back to the Ark for making his new armor. He'd huggle Wheeljack and Ratchet too, but he was afraid of getting hit by them. Not like it would hurt him now, but he didn't want to get hit by either of them. He wasn't very fond of war or battling, but it was rather fun to shoot at the confused Seekers.

Starscream was seeing red. _How come his weapons weren't doing any damage?_ He ran a quick internal diagnostic scan to make sure his weaponry was working. He dodged another round of fire from Prowl as the scan completed. Everything was working properly. Just how are the Autobots not taking any damage? Starscream's optics narrowed and he scowled tumbling out of way of a missile from the other Datsun. The nanotechnology that femme created actual does work! The Autobots were completely immune to any weapon attack! He opened the radio link between his wingmates. "The nanotechnology that femme created works! That's why we can't damage them!"

Skywarp somersaulted backwards in the air, "Retreat back to the hills?"

"No, we have to get them to follow us. If it looks like we're retreating they won't pursue." Thundercracker shot a missile aimed for him out of the sky.

"We'll have to draw them back. Start taunting them, especially the big black one. He'll be the easiest to rile up." Starscream hovered in the air and smirked at the Autobots. "Here we are hitting you with out attacks, but you can't hit any of us, even if you have the nanites. Six Autobots can't shoot the Seekers out of our domain. How pathetic."

Thundercracker grinned as he righted himself. "And here I am wasting my ammo on you Autobums when all I really need to do is dodge a bit."

"When did the Autobots start hiring mechs that can't shoot straight?" Skywarp chortled, "Well it's good to practice my aerial maneuvers once in awhile. Even if its just dodging shots that couldn't hit the broad side of a space scow."

"Why don' ya come down 'ere an let me teach ya some manners, ya yeller bellied jet." Ironhide stepped towards the Seekers.

"Move back some." Starscream said over the radio link. "I'll come down there when one of you can actually hit me," the red Seeker sneered.

"This is going to take forever. There has to be an easier way to get them to follow." Thundercracker radioed back to his wingmates.

"I'm open to any suggestions you care to make."

Thundercracker looked over the scene while dodging some stray shots. There had to be some way to get the Autobots to follow them. Yes, taunting the big one will draw them forward slowly, but there had to be another way. His optics fell on the two smaller 'bots behind the others. They hadn't fired on him and his wingmates. There had to be some reason why they weren't joining in the battle. Maybe… maybe they weren't immune to weapons fire. That had to be it. Why else would they be hiding behind the bigger 'bots? "I think I found an easier way." He couldn't help but grin.

"What is it?"

"What?"

"Let me test my theory." The blue Seeker raised his arm powering up his rifle and sent an incendiary round at the minibots.

The charge sent a minibot flying backwards twenty feet. The four bigger 'bots turned as Windcharger screamed in pain. When the dust cleared Thundercracker saw his theory had worked. "The smaller ones aren't immune. We should target them."

Ironhide was the first to get to Windcharger who was laying flat on his back in the dirt and holding what used to be his right shoulder. A little distance away was the still smoldering remains of his right arm. "It's ok 'Charger, I've got ya. Ahm gunna move ya back out o' t' way, 'kay? I'll knock that buzzard out o' the sky fer ya. Y'all be ok. The Doc can fix ya up easy." The bigger mech had grabbed Windcharger's arm and picked him up. "Let's git ya somewhere safe." Out of the corner of his optic, Ironhide saw a volley of bullets heading straight towards him. He turned his back quickly and blocked the hits to protect the minibot. There was a concrete channel not far from their position and Ironhide made a run to there. He set the smaller 'bot down and out of the way of another attack. "Ya sit yerself here fer a bit an I'll call the Doc." The smaller Autobot nodded as he grimaced in pain while Ironhide got up and ran back to the battle, incensed that the jets attacked the little ones.

"Bah. Your plan didn't work, TC. They're still staying put and the bigger one moved back." Starscream was getting irritated. He wasn't mad at his wingmates; his irritation was at the Autobots who weren't letting them follow through with their plan. And if they couldn't lead the Autobots forward soon, Megatron would be there to deal with him personally. And Starscream was going to avoid being on the end of the fusion cannon at all costs. It had been a few pleasant months of not being shot at by the warlord and he wanted to keep it that way. "I say we change tactics. Keep attacking the smaller ones and I'll bring up the rear with a present for out 'bot friends. Let's see how they'll deal with more than us."

"Gotcha."

"Already on it."

Starscream transformed, turning midair and flying back to the hills, leaving his wingmates to deal with the angry Autobots.

"Looks like yer buzzard friend left ya two alone." The angry black Topkick was back up front and taking aim at the Seekers again.

"How long do you think it will take for him to get back here?" Skywarp dodged another volley that was a little too close for comfort. "Now that they're mad, their aim has improved."

Thundercracker rolled to the left trying to shoot a missile headed for him, "It's not him I'm worried about returning, 'Screamer can move, but I'm not sure how fast those things can travel."

"How far back are they?"

"Seven clicks. I'm really amazed that the Autobots didn't pick up on their presence." Thundercracker barely moved in time to avoid a volley of acid pellets.

"Hook made them, what do you expect? He's the only one with any intellect in the base. Besides you and 'Screamer, of course." Skywarp grinned mischievously at his wingmate.

"Flattery will get you no where, especially now."

Thundercracker and Skywarp took aim at the other minibot, but the little 'bot tumbled out of the way just in time. Cliffjumper scowled and as soon as he righted himself, he took aim at the two offending jets, "You think you can pick on me, eh? Eat this, Deceptiscum!"

"Cliffjumper! Get back now! That's an order!" Prowl yelled back to the minibot over the sound of weapons fire.

The minibot ignored the tactician's command and kept firing on the remaining jets. Ironhide growled and moved to guard the petulant minibot. He was going to have words with the mech when this was over and done about obeying commands. "Git yer sorry aft down 'Jumper. Prowl gave ya an order, ya better follow it."

"Not until I knock those jets out of the sky! No one does that to one of us and gets away with it!" The minibot kept firing at the blue Seeker. He was going to punch holes through that Decepticon, orders or not.

Skywarp barely missed a hit from Prowl getting the edge of his right wing singed, "Primus 'Screamer! Where the slag are you," he winced into the radio.

"I'm almost there, hold out just a bit longer. These _things_ don't move very fast."

"'Warp just took a minor hit." Thundercracker announced over the link.

"Just a small singe, nothing to worry about."

"I'm coming! I've almost got them on the last ridge. You should see me any moment now."

Skywarp tumbled to avoid another acid pellet only to see a missile coming straight up behind Thundercracker. "TC! GET DOWN!"

The blue Seeker ducked just in time as Skywarp shot the missile out of the sky. The hot shrapnel from the remains hit Thundercracker's back.

"Slag it. 'Screamer! We need your help NOW!"

There was a boom behind the jets as the Air Commander shot between his wingmates and darted over the Autobots. Starscream drew their fire from the other Seekers and dropped a large array of cluster bombs behind the larger mechs. The ground exploded from the bombs sending showers of rocks, dust and shrapnel into the air. "Looks like you didn't bother to guard your rear, Autobots!" The red Seeker sneered at the mechs below.

"Just in time, 'Screamer." A relieved sounding Skywarp said over the radio.

"No. This is just in time." There was no hiding the smirk in the Air Commander's voice. "Look behind you."

The Seekers turned to look behind them with knowing smiles spreading across their faces. "Here comes the cavalry."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Prowl coughed as he tried to make his way back to Ironhide and Cliffjumper. The dust was thick and there were rocks and shrapnel falling all around him. There was a red glint in the clouds of billowing dust. The tactician ran to where he saw the glint and skidded to a stop next to Ironhide and Cliffjumper. The weapons specialist gave him a worried look. The smaller 'bot took a direct hit from the attack and had gaping wounds across his back. The dust was clearing quickly and the energon was starting to pool under the mech.

Ironhide shook his head, "We need the Doc."

"Agreed. I'll radio the Ark." But before Prowl could open a channel, Ironhide grabbed the tactician's shoulder. "Ah think we're gonna need more than jus' the Doc."

Prowl turned to look at what had drawn Ironhide's attention and felt his battle computer kick into high gear. "We are vastly outnumbered. I'm calling for back up."

"When in Primus did they recruit all those mechs?" Ironhide asked incredulously.

"I don't know. They must have had more coming when we attacked." The tactician said calmly. "Prowl to Jazz."

"Jazz here, Prowly whatcha need?"

"We are under fire. I need all available mechs to our position ASAP, coordinates 445-726. The Decepticons are attacking." There was laser fire nearby causing Ironhide and Prowl to duck for cover.

"Gotcha, Prowl. Radioin' everyone in the area now."

Another round of cluster bombs sent debris raining down on them, "We need Ratchet as well. I've got mechs down."

"Sendin' everyone y're way. I'm headin' t' y' as well. ETA 15 minutes. Jazz out."

Ironhide looked back at Prowl. "How many ya think there are?"

It took Prowl under two seconds to answer him, "Three hundred."

"We ain't gunna last long against that, new armor or not."

"I know. Let's regroup back by Windcharger. We'll have some cover from there."

Ironhide picked up the broken Cliffjumper in his arms and ran over to where he had left the other mech. He skidded down the concrete slope, "'Kay ya two, Doc's on his way. So don'cha worry none."

Bluestreak came sliding to a stop next to Ironhide, his optics wide in absolute terror, "Did you see how many are there we won't last against that did Prowl call for backup should we retreat back more are the others coming I don't see Hound or Prowl are they okay should I go look for them Primus is Cliffjumper okay what about Windcharger is Ratchet coming will they be here soon I still don't see Prowl or Hound what should we do Ironhide?"

"Ya should shut yer trap fer a moment. Prowl is ok and Ahm sure Hound is too. So don' work yerself into a meltdown. Ahm gonna need yer help t' move these two when Ratchet shows up, got it?" Ironhide tried to be gruff with the gunner in hopes to settle him down before he completely panicked.

Suddenly Hound skated down the slope to the others, "There is no way we can hold out against that."

"Prowl called fer backup and the Doc."

Hound looked around; they weren't in a very defensible position, "Where is Prowl?"

"He should be 'round here somewhere," Ironhide looked around. "Prowl? Where are ya?"

The tactician skidded down the culvert. "They're advancing on our position quickly."

"How many?" Hound regretted saying that as he looked at a near hysterical Bluestreak.

Prowl needed Bluestreak functional and not in full panic mode, "Too many for us to handle. Support is on the way." Right then Prowl's radio crackled loudly, "Where are y', Prowl?"

"We're at 475-741, Jazz."

"I've got the Doc. The Twins and Optimus are on the way. What's the situation?"

"We've got 300 Decepticons heading straight for us. Cliffjumper and Windcharger are badly damaged." Too late to keep the gunner from near meltdown.

"'Kay, jus' hold on a little more, we're almost there."

Prowl looked at the other Autobots, "I'm going up to look and determine if we need to fall back again. I need you two to grab the wounded and probably Bluestreak if necessary."

Hound and Ironhide nodded at him and the tactician crawled up the embankment. Prowl peeked over the top of the culvert quickly; the advancing Decepticons were less than half a click away. Prowl dropped back down to the others, "We need to move now. Ironhide, transform, we'll load Cliffjumper and Windcharger. You are to get them to safety no matter what and that's an order."

"Ah don' like that idea. Ya'll need my help-"

"That is an order, do I make myself clear, Ironhide."

"Yes sir." The black Topkick grumbled.

Hound tried to shake Bluestreak back to reality, "Come on, Blue. We need you to help us get to the Doc." The gunner turned and stared at the scout before nodding, and saying slowly, "Get to the Doc, ok."

Prowl shut the tailgate on Ironhide, "Get them to Ratchet, Ironhide."

"Yes sir." The Topkick took off down the culvert towards the location Ratchet radioed to him.

"You two follow him, he'll need backup support."

"What about you, Prowl?" Hound looked at the tactician worriedly.

"I'm going to take a better look at what's coming towards us."

"Be careful."

"I will. Go on now. Blue, go protect Ironhide. I need you to do this, alright?"

"Got it, Prowl." The gunner seemed a little more coherent as he transformed and took off after Ironhide.

"You too, Hound. Don't worry, I won't engage them."

"Good luck." The green mech transformed and sped off down the culvert as well.

Prowl watched them leave as he slowly climbed back up the concrete slope. Peering over the side he took a good look at exactly what was heading towards him. Row after row of mechs were closing in, but there was something odd about the ranks. None of them had a Decepticon symbol anywhere on them that he could see, and they only seemed to have military issue rifles; there wasn't any specialized equipment that he could see. Then he saw something that sent his logic circuits spinning. There were jets in the ranks of marching mechs. _Since when does a Decepticon jet_march He raised an optic ridge as something else caught his attention. In the very front line of mechs marched Dirge, Ramjet and Thrust. How in Primus? He knew he saw their twisted and very dead bodies in the Decepticon base. The whole situation was bizarre.

Prowl looked upwards wondering where the Seekers had disappeared to, only to feel the muzzle of a gun press into his back. "Looky what I found." The mischievous voice of Skywarp echoed slightly in the concrete culvert. "Hand over your weapon slowly, Autobot."

Prowl disengaged his acid pellet rifle and handed it to the Seeker over his shoulder. He should have paid more attention to his surroundings instead of focusing only on the marching mechs.

"Turn around."

Prowl kept his cool attitude and did what the Seeker demanded. This is the Seeker that doesn't think about his actions first, all he had to do was wait for this one to do something rash. The tactician's icy blue optics looked at the Seeker calmly; he'd just bide his time, for now.

Skywarp frowned; he wanted a reaction out of the Autobot. Instead the Second in Command just mocked him with his cool gaze. Still, the tactician was a prize catch for him. Wait until his wingmates find out that he got the Second in Command. Yet, that look from the Autobot was grating on his nerves quickly. He narrowed his optics, "You like what we brought to the party?"

"Drones."

"Huh?"

"Your army. The Decepticons made soldier drones. Do you really think that they scare me or any other Autobot?"

"Heh. They ain't drones." A knowing smirk spread across the Seeker's face. "Your logic circuits tell you that they're drones?"

"That would be the logical answer. The chances that the Decepticons would be able to flesh out their ranks again in such a short period of time is one out of two hundred and forty-five million." Prowl crossed his arms over his chest. "Add to that the lack of Decepticon insignia along with the standard issue rifles plus the jets that are marching and the odds go up to sixty-three point five billion. And if you then consider the fact that Dirge, Ramjet and Thrust are in the front lines after I saw them dead in the Decepticon base… I think you can understand where I'm going." Prowl watched the jet's confusion over what he just said.

"Whatever, Autobot. But I know they aren't drones. And you are going to get a front row seat to watch what we're going to do with them." Skywarp's smirk widened. "Actually, you can get a seat after I give you a bit of payback." The Seeker turned the acid pellet rifle on Prowl, "Let's see how you hold up with a hole in your chest from your own gun." The jet fired the rifle at point blank range into Prowl's chest.

Now it was Prowl's turn to smirk, which was a rare and somewhat creepy occurrence, as the round bounced off his armor and sprayed over Skywarp.

"Slagging Primus!" The Seeker tried to brush off the burning acid from his body.

Prowl lunged at the Skywarp trying to disarm the jet. Unfortunately, Skywarp straightened and held the rifle fast, "Close but not fast enough. I'll get payback later, but now you're going to watch what we're going to use those things for."

"I don't think so." Prowl went back to regarding the Seeker coolly.

"Huh? Yes you are."

"I think you are mistaken."

"Shut up, or I'll-" Skywarp was suddenly knocked forward by a glossy red armored foot. The jet's head hit the concrete and his optics dimmed.

"They don't make Decepticons like they used to. These Seekers aren't much of a threat on the ground." Mischief personified grinned at the tactician.

"Thank you, Sideswipe. But I think we need to fall back quickly before this channel is overrun by those drones."

The red mech frowned. "Is it really that bad?"

And as if on cue, the marching mechs cleared the top of the culvert. "At this moment, yes. You can play with them later." Prowl transformed with Sideswipe following immediately after.

"How slagging many are there?" Sideswipe asked incredulously as the Lamborghini and the Datsun sped down the culvert. "Hey! Aren't those the dead Coneheads in the front?"

"Three hundred and yes, I believe so." Prowl opened a radio link to the other Autobots. "Fall back. We need to regroup and we need to warn the inhabitants of this city of the situation."

Optimus' deep baritone voice answered back, "The city is initiating evacuation procedures as we speak."

"How are Windcharger and Cliffjumper doing?"

Ratchet came over the link with an angry grumble, "Taking both back to the Ark. Windcharger is asking for the nanite infused armor, but Cliffjumper needs some major repairs. The sooner we can get back the better."

Ironhide's gruff voice came over the radio, "Spike is still in the city."

"I've called Carly and she's got him and they're headed to the Ark now." Rachel answered over the com.

"Can you send out a signal for everyone to report directly to the Ark, Rachel?"

"I took the liberty to do that already… It sounded like you guys needed all the help you can get." The young woman sounded nervous.

"I need Perceptor and Wheeljack to meet me at the entrance." Ratchet seemed to be angrier than usual.

"I'll have them there for you, Ratchet."

"We're on route to the Ark. ETA 7 minutes, Rachel."

"I'll get everything ready for you guys."

"Thank you, Rachel. Prowl out."

---------------------------------------------------------


	30. Chapter 30 Attack of the Horde

A/N: _-evil and maniacal laughter- This chapter is kind of disjointed as I needed the perspectives from more characters as the 'situation' starts to unfold. As always I'm open to constructive criticism to help improve my writing. Ratings and reviews give me incentive to write faster -wink- Except the next few chapters are going to be heavy._

Story Arc 4

**Chapter 30**

"Have you drawn out the Autobot forces, Starscream?" Megatron's voice boomed over the Seeker's radios.

"Not yet, Lord Megatron." The Air Commander cringed. Megatron was going to be infuriated over the fact that the Seekers hadn't really engaged the Autobots.

"And why not?" The fury behind the warlord's voice ramped up quickly.

Thundercracker tried to waylay some of Megatron's anger against Starscream. "We fired on them and damaged two badly. The other four ran away with their wounded."

"I see. And the conditions of you three? I better not find my newest officers damaged by such a small Autobot force."

"No, Mighty Megatron. We are unharmed."

"Good. Soundwave and I will meet your forces in 75 nano-seconds."

"Lord Megatron, I took the liberty to move our forces to the edge of the human city." Starscream flinched; he had defied Megatron's orders and he thought he could hear the fusion cannon powering up.

"And why did you disobey my orders?"

"I believed an attack on the city would be beneficial to your plan."

"And what if the Autobots are making a stand in the city? Did you even –think- about that, Starscream?"

"Yes sir, I did."

"Oh? And Primus tell what would be your glitching plan if we were ambushed in the city?"

"We won't be." Thundercracker tried again to calm the situation. "I'm tracking three of them leaving the city right now. And the only mechs inside the city are the Second in Command and that red one. There are no Autobots heading towards the city."

"Lord Megatron. May I suggest that we start attacking the city? That will force the Autobots to come out of hiding and engage us while they try to save the humans."

"Fine. We will meet your forces in one hundred and twenty-five nano-seconds."

"Yes, Lord Megatron."

"Yes, sir."

Starscream opened the private channel to his wingmates and frowned when Skywarp's radio did not pick up the signal. "Slag it. Where is he?"

"He's not on my radar. Wait. I see one more Autobot fleeing from the city. It's their medic and he's moving fast."

The snarky tone entered Starscream's voice, "Slag it, 'Warp. Where in Primus are you? TC, you follow those Autobots at a distance. I'm going to swing past the city and see if I can find him."

"Gotcha."

The red Seeker pulled up and flipped in a graceful 360º, followed by a barrel roll as he swept over the human city. He scanned the area for Skywarp's energy signature and found his downed comrade in the culvert right in front of their '_troops_'. The Air Commander transformed and landed next to the purple and black Seeker. Skywarp was offline with what looked to be damage from an acid pellet. _Slagging fool._ "I found him, TC. Looks like he tried to take on the Second in Command again."

"Be careful then. That one and the red one are still in the city."

Starscream rolled Skywarp over and smacked his wingmate across the face. "Wake up, 'Warp."

The Seeker's optics came back online and he looked up at the Air Commander with a wince, "I almost had him."

"Get up, Megatron's coming. We're taking these _things_ and attacking the city now."

Starscream helped his wingmate to his feet and Skywarp shook his wings, "That one Autobot thinks these _things_ are drones." He smirked.

The red Seeker threw his head back and laughed, "They're in for a nasty surprise then. Did you hear that TC?"

"Yeah. Good thing we'll be there to see the looks on their faces when they realize what they're up against. By the way, there are more Autobots coming into the area, but not towards the city. They could be regrouping at their base."

"I could just imagine making these _things_ march right into their base and tearing every Autobot to shreds." Starscream chortled over the radio.

"Do you want me to track them still or come back?"

"'Warp and I can handle this side. Keep an optic on the whereabouts of their Second in Command an the red one." Starscream gave Skywarp an evil smirk. "I'll trade places with you after we start the attack. I'll leave a nice visible trail for you to find your way back."

The blue Seeker laughed with a malicious edge to his deep voice. "Make sure it's extra wide. I don't want to miss the trail."

"Not a problem."

The Air Commander looked from his wingmate to their troops. "Shall we commence with the obliteration of the city, Commander Skywarp?"

The black and purple Seeker grinned mischievously, "I thought you'd never ask, Commodore Starscream."

Both Seekers took out two handheld devices from subspace and turned to face the ranks of mechs. They engaged the devices and reactivated the mech troops. The strange mechs' optics flashed blood red and started moving again down in to the culvert. Starscream and Skywarp rose into the air out of the way of the mechs and hovered on anti-gravity thrusters above them, giggling manically.

The troops cleared the culvert and into the still smoldering remains of the houses that the Seekers had bombed before the Autobots had arrived. The mechs plowed through buildings and houses, trampling everything under their metal feet. High-tension lines snapped like thread, sending arcs of electricity flailing through the air. Fire hydrants spewed water down the streets. Cars were crushed underfoot; houses were knocked down. The streets that had not been demolished yet were filled with honking cars and people running in terror from the onslaught of destruction. Streets crumbled under the weight of the marching mechs. Concrete and asphalt buckled leaving giant gaping holes in the streets. Humans who dallied behind trying to save their possessions, met violent ends. They were either shot on sight or their fleeing cars were blown off of streets as the mechs trudged through the neighborhoods.

Fire licked at the bodies of the mech troops as they wrought total devastation to this suburb. The arcing electricity didn't elicit any reaction from their trudging army. Any normal mech would be in pain, but these _things_, as the Seekers had dubbed them, marched onwards without even flinching. Little did the Seekers know exactly what the things were, and if they had known, it would have shaken even the outwardly cold resolve of the trio. Had they known what Hook had done to create this army… It would have made any sane mech shiver. But Hook didn't care if it was disturbing or not; it just had to be perfect. And Megatron didn't care about sane or not, as long as it increased his power. But the Seekers played with the troops as if they were giant robotic remote controlled toys. Starscream made the first few rows of his squadrons open fire on everything in range, which sent Skywarp into evil snickering. Not to be outdone by the red Seeker, he ordered his squadron to send an arcing strafe over the neighborhoods.

A bridge and some overpasses loomed ahead of the army; the lanes packed with cars of panic-stricken humans. The offending constructs disintegrated like the tide rushing over a sand castle. Highways crumbled as the troops continued to plow across the area. Exploding gas lines sent fires rushing over neighborhood blocks. Houses blew off their foundations as the army trudged over the fragile suburb. Filling stations sent burning fireballs high into the sky. Any car or human that was unmercifully saved by the explosions fell from the weapons fire of the mechs.

The air was black from billowing smoke and ash as fires raged through the outskirts of Portland. Skywarp and Starscream had to move higher up over the devastation due to the amount of ash filling the air. Both Seekers laughed at the destruction they were manipulating from their vantage point. The Air Commander was able to control his glee enough to spit out an idea. "I think- I think we need to disperse these _things_ more." He giggled with evil mirth. "They're only destroying a small path through the area. If we spread the distance between them some, we'll cover a larger swath of the city."

"That's a good idea. I can only see the fires in just a small section of the city." Thundercracker answered from his vantage point.

"That is what we will do, Starscream." Megatron's voice interrupted the Seeker's mirth.

"Yes, Lord Megatron." _Why did he always have to show up just when they were having fun?_ "May I suggest that you take a higher position over the area. The smoke and ashes are getting rather thick in the air." Starscream's suggestion was ignored.

"Commander Thundercracker. Has there been any response from the Autobots?" The warlord barked over the radio.

"No, sir. There is no Autobot presence except the two inside the city. But I can't get a direct fix on their locations due to the high volume of humans fleeing the area."

"Keep watching then, Commander Thundercracker. I want to know the moment the Autobots show up." The irritation in Megatron's voice made all three Seekers cringe.

"Yes, Lord Megatron."

Starscream and Skywarp shrugged at each other while some large holding tank near the front line of their forces blew up, raining debris and scrap across the sky. The two Seekers turned back to watch the damage their army wrought over the area.

--------------------------------------------------------

Prowl and Sideswipe had gotten stuck inside the suburb by the panicking humans as they fled to the city proper. Unable to transform inside such close quarters, and worried that if they could transform they would end up panicking the humans even more, they sat stuck in the gridlock. The drones were systematically crushing everything in their path as they pushed forwards to the city. The humans started to abandon their vehicles on the roads, jamming up traffic even more. Prowl's battle computer was in maximum overdrive as he tried to calculate the amount of time the drones would make it to their position. Even if he came up with a plan to stop the oncoming horde, there was no way in the mass panic that the other Autobots could get to their position.

As if he had been listening to the tactician's internal dialogue, the red Lamborghini's voice came over the radio. "We'll need to make our own path, Prowl."

"We cannot endanger any of the humans, Sideswipe."

"I know that. But look to our right. Those cars have been abandoned and there is an alley way up ahead."

"You can't just plow through the cars. You'd end up endangering the humans around us, not to mention any that are fleeing on the sidewalk."

"Watch and learn, Prowly." The red terror revved his engine.

"Sideswipe! Do not-"

The red Lamborghini edged towards the abandoned car to his right. The left arm of the warrior snaked out and crushed the hood of the car. He did the same to the trunk of the car in front making a rudimentary path onto the sidewalk. The arm disappeared and he revved his engine again before easing up onto the crushed vehicles. Even if a human was capable of reasoning at that moment, no one realized that a Lamborghini with such a low center of gravity was easily driving over two other cars. He waited a moment for the straggling humans to run by before getting onto the sidewalk. Prowl was behind him instantly. They carefully made it to the alley where they were able to transform. Sideswipe pulled his weapons out of subspace quickly before turning to face the Datsun, with a mischievous grin on his face, "That was a really good idea Sideswipe."

Prowl had pulled his weapons out and flattened himself again the wall in the alley, ignoring the red warrior.

Sideswipe pouted, "Come on! You know you want to say it! I'll say it with you, 'kay? That was a-"

"Don't let the humans see you."

Sideswipe moved to the wall as well, still pouting. It had been a good idea. No humans were hurt and they were able to get out of the traffic.

Prowl continued to ignore the red terror and opened a radio link to the Ark. "Prowl to Rachel."

"I'm here, Prowl." The young woman's voice trembled in fear.

"Have the others arrived?"

"Yes. Ratchet and Wheeljack have Cliffjumper in the med bay now, and almost everyone is here waiting for you."

"Sideswipe and I are caught just inside the eastern part of the city. There are too many humans fleeing in panic for us to move. We'll have to assemble somewhere else. We will also need to switch to a private channel."

"Okay. Skyfire is here. Do you want me to send him and the others to your position?"

"Sideswipe is going to check on a position nearby that we can meet at."

"Huh? I am not. You still haven't said my idea worked." There was still mischief in the warrior's voice.

"It was a suitable idea. Now get up there and look for a landing spot for Skyfire."

There was muttering over the radio link as Sideswipe climbed up the wall. He slid back down quickly to Prowl still grumbling, "There is a building to the southeast of us about three nano-clicks away. It has a helicopter pad jutting out, white with multiple levels and blue silver windows."

"Oh. That's the Concorde Institute. Okay. I'll send him there."

"We have another problem, too." Sideswipe moved back against the wall with his weapon raised. "That blue Seeker is stalking the sky above us."

"I'll tell the others. What channel do I move to, Prowl?"

"I'll send a signal back in a moment. Let Teletraan 1 search for it. We can open a multi-link from there."

"Setting up the search now. Skyfire says he'll be over your position in under a minute once everyone is aboard. Be careful guys."

"We will be. Thank you, Rachel. Prowl out."

-----------------------------------------------------

"Hey, 'Screamer?"

"What is it, TC?"

"I got a reading on those two Autobots. And they've called for backup." Thundercracker skirted over the buildings where the two Autobots had taken cover. "It's the red one and the Second in Command, and they're trapped between buildings and a street filled with humans. Heh. I could bomb them from here and they couldn't do anything."

"How far are these _things_ from you?" Starscream peered into the dark clouds of smoke and ash that stained the sky.

"Couple clicks? Ten or eleven? Hard to see in the smoke." Thundercracker circled the area where the two Autobots had sequestered themselves. "With all these fleeing humans around the Autobots won't be able to get to these two."

"Then I leave this decision up for you to decide, Commander Thundercracker." Starscream smirked into the radio.

"Hmmm? Did you say something, 'Screamer? I couldn't hear you over the dying screams of the Autobots I just bombed." A mischievous smirk worthy of Skywarp crossed the blue Seeker's face.

The other two were laughing as he banked left from his circling pattern and dropped in altitude over the buildings. His current course would take him directly over the spot where the two Autobots were hiding. As he cruised over the block, he started strafing the buildings with incendiary rounds. _Let's see how those 'bots like the heat_. And for good measure, he sent a sonic boom at the buildings next to the alleyway. Thundercracker laughed as he barrel rolled over the buildings. He pulled up and did a 360º turn in midair to make another strafe at the Autobots. The buildings hit with the incendiary rounds had caught on fire. The buildings he hit with the sonic boom had fallen inward. He cruised in low and started firing at the buildings again, and he boomed over what was left of the alleyway and pulled up, barrel rolling into the sky.

One of the buildings he hit suddenly exploded as he sped up into the air. "Even if the Autobots made it into the area, there won't be enough of those two for parts." There was more laughter over the Seeker's radio channel. Thundercracker leveled out far above the city. He could see the destruction he had just caused below and the spreading line of carnage that was washing over the eastern side of the city as it sent billowing clouds of ash into the air. The front line was peppered with explosions that almost twinkled under the smoke. The blue Seeker glided down from his high perch in the night sky. He cruised above the city and strafed a highway packed with fleeing humans.

He banked to the left to fly back over the road; might as well do something constructive while waiting for his wingmates to show up. Just as he was about to fire on more of the fleeing humans, a shot from the ground sped past his nose. He slammed on his airbrakes. _Where did that come from?_ Two more shots came from the ground, but this time they pierced his right wing, leaving gaping holes that smoldered. "I've been hit!" He yelled over the Seeker's link.

"By those two Autobots??"

"No, the shots came from a different part of the city!"

Thundercracker started to transform but another shot nailed him in the leg. He couldn't help but yell out in pain. The searing pain from whatever the hidden gunman was using tore through armor and into the delicate circuitry inside. He tried to look in the direction where he thought the shots were coming from, only to see two more rounds heading for him. He was able to dodge one, but the second one sliced through his already crippled wing. He had to get out of there; he was a sitting Seeker out in the open and wounded like this. He dove avoiding another shot before taking off in the direction of his wingmates as fast as he could in his mech form.

---------------------------------------------------------------

The blue Seeker was out of range now, but he had taken some serious wounds. The shadowy gunman smirked; that Decepticon was damaged enough that he shouldn't be a problem anymore. He reloaded his weapon and scanned the skies for the other two Seekers. Looked like the blue one fled to wherever the other two were. Skyfire should be within range any moment now. The gunman checked his radar-jamming program before he slunk out from the shadows of a building and headed in the direction where he had picked up the signals of the other two. He'd verify that they were functional from a distance; if necessary he'd set up a small beacon to draw the others to them. He had picked up the new radio signal that the tactician had contacted the Ark with, but he didn't dare break his radio silence to alert the others of his presence.

He was in his element. It was what he had been trained to do. Unfortunately, he had to be extra vigilant and dodge not only the oncoming mechs, but also any humans that he might come into contact with. He heard Prowl over the radio call the onslaught drones; drones wouldn't be much of a match against him, except that he was up against three hundred drones in a marching order. It would be noticeable to any Decepticons watching the ranks if some of the mechs started to fall. He needed to play dirty to take them down. And on top of the all of drones, he would have to worry about the other two Seekers, Megatron and whom ever else the Decepticons brought. If the other Autobots engaged the Decepticons, he'd have a better time taking out the drones.

There were still humans in the streets as the night fell. Nighttime would give him more cover to accomplish his work, but with the streets still full, it would be difficult to get to the front lines of the mech horde. A few of the roads were full of empty cars; the human occupants abandoned them in streets as they fled in terror. It was these streets that he progressed the most in his trek to the drones. He passed through alleyways, and sometimes rooftops when absolutely necessary, to make his way over to the smoking buildings where the other two were. He kept to the shadows of the buildings in the dark. The alleyway where they had last been was completely covered in debris from where the Seeker knocked the buildings over. The shadowy gunman scanned the rubble for mech heat signatures. They were in there all right. The red one had caught most of the debris on his broad back shielding the smaller mech, who was trying to dig them out. It was going to be slow work for them, and the others might not find them in the confusion that had spread over the whole city. The shadowy gunman slipped across the destroyed street and pulled a small beacon out of subspace. He activated it and left it next to the pile of rubble. He couldn't stay to dig them out; he needed all the time he could get to hit the front lines. The drones were a ways back, so he didn't have to worry about the two getting destroyed from the marching mechs.

The sky in front of him was a foul mixture of thick black smoke and ash from the rampaging drones. It was going to be a long night for him, but he was ready. He was already prepared for an upcoming job and had most of his tools with him. There were a few items that he wished he had, but he could rough it without them. The clouds of destruction were looming above him as he crept ever closer to his targets. He scanned the sky for the other Seekers, but the heat from the burning city threw his scan off. Visually, there was no sign of them, but that didn't mean they weren't there. It was harder and harder to keep inside the shadows as the roiling inferno was lighting up the area. He was invisible to radar, but if one of the Decepticons flew over, he'd most likely be seen.

The shadowy gunman, pulled two devices from subspace; he'd need to get right into the path of the drones to plant these and get away before the explosive detonated. He would have rather done this in the dark, but not all situations are perfect. He stole closer to the mechs. Judging the distance between him and the drones, he could set the charge and have forty-five seconds to get out of range. He set the devices and planted them on the back wall of the building he had been hiding behind. He took off on foot running as fast as he could from the blast radius. His internal clock counted down the seconds, and he dove behind an already damaged wall as the explosion went off. The area shook from the concussive force and dropped some of the last bits of the wall on the gunman. Before he shook the debris off, he had taken two more of the explosives out of subspace. A quick peek over the remnants of the wall let him judge the distance again. He frowned as he dipped back behind the wall. The explosives had done almost no damage to the mechs at the front. He must not have judged the distance right. That had never happened before, but now was not the time to contemplate why.

He armed and placed the next two explosives and took off again. Except this time he had been spotted in the red glow of the massive fires. The ground around him was showered with rifle blasts; blasts that weren't very accurate. The gunman didn't get the luxury of having a building to dive behind when this explosion tore through the area. He was knocked to the ground by the force, but rolled with the blast so he was able to land back on his feet. He allowed himself a glance behind as he started running again. The mechs were undamaged. Change of plans. He put some distance between himself and the drones. _How were they able to withstand multiple hits from explosives that could demolish an entire Decepticon outpost?_ He dodged in and out of the shadows until the cold realization of exactly why crept in. The Decepticons had somehow created the nanites and infused their whole drone army with them. How in Primus were you able to destroy something that was made to be completely indestructible?

-----------------------------------------------------

"Rachel to Prowl. Skyfire has landed and headed your way."

"Rachel to Prowl. Are you there?"

"Prowl? Please answer."

"Rachel to Sideswipe."

"'Sides? Are you there?"

"Rachel to Optimus."

"Yes, Rachel?"

"I can't get a hold of Prowl or Sideswipe. They're not answering my calls."

"Do you have the coordinates from their last transmission?"

"Yes. They were at 421-905."

"We'll find them, Rachel. We're not that far from their position. Optimus out."

I sat there alone in silence. Portland was being attacked by the Decepticons; a drone army according to Prowl. I had found a television station that was reporting about the attack. The reporter had gotten too close to the destruction and was killed in the middle of briefing the newsman at the station. According to what the newsman said, the camera had fallen on its side and kept the live feed for a few more moments before being destroyed. The newsman's voice wavered as he witnessed what happened and I was suddenly very glad that I _hadn't_ seen that. There was an announcement afterwards that said there was a citywide evacuation happening. Then the station lost its signal.

There had been communication over the Autobot's com link for a bit, but once they entered the airspace over the city, everything had gone quiet. Ratchet, Wheeljack and Perceptor were in the med bay working on Cliffjumper. Windcharger would be fine, but the other minibot wasn't. I sincerely hoped he would be okay, and I wished he had trusted me and tried the new armor. He wouldn't have been hurt so badly if he had been wearing it. I had called the med bay awhile ago to find out the status of the minibots for Prowl and Optimus and Ratchet nearly bit my head off for interrupting him. Carly had come by and brought me a sweater to wear; she was going to make coffee for her and Spike and wanted to know if I wanted some. So here I sat, with my cooling cup of coffee, shivering under my sweater in the deafening silence; waiting for someone to speak on the com and tell me how things were going.

Prowl had called everyone to fall back and regroup, but he and Sideswipe had gotten trapped in the city. Jazz had left with Ratchet to get the minibots, but Ratchet had returned without him. Maybe he was with Prowl and Sideswipe. I took a sip of my coffee and shut my useless eyes. _Please let him be all right_. A noise came over the radio channel; a faint but steady blip. I had Teletraan scan the blip; it was a Cybertronian distress signal.

"Rachel to Optimus."

"Yes, Rachel?"

"I just picked up a Cybertronian distress signal. It's very faint, but it's a steady blip. I'm sending the coordinates to you now."

"Thank you, Rachel. Don't worry, we'll find them now."

"Thanks Optimus. Rachel out."

_Where are you, Jazz?_

Another radio signal came in over the com. One that only I would understand. "Rachel? Any word from 'Sides? I can't get an answer from him." Sunstreaker's voice hinted with worry.

"No, but there is a Cybertronian distress signal near your position. He'll be okay, Sunny." _But we understand that at some point one of us won't walk away from a battle…_ The yellow warrior would never let anyone see the side that worried for his twin, but I knew it was there from what Sideswipe had told me. I needed to show strength for him, to reassure him that his brother was okay. "I know he'll be okay. They probably need to keep radio silence. But he's okay. He wouldn't let a couple of drones beat him up. No one would ever let him forget it."

"Heh, yeah. I'd never let him forget it. Thanks Rachel."

"No problem, Sunny. Oh, and tell Jazz I send my love, okay?"

"Pfft. Sure." The worry had faded from his voice.

The radio went quiet again and that horrible feeling of panic was setting in, grabbing and clutching my stomach with its icy cold fingers. All I could do was hope that everyone would be okay.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Thundercracker limped across the sky towards where his wingmates were. His right wing was a ragged mess and he was bleeding energon profusely from the holes torn through it. He couldn't move as fast in mech mode, which made the trip back even longer. He dipped in the air wincing. There were hot air currents rising from the fires below, sending shooting pains through his wing. He could see the mech troops below him, which meant his wingmates had to be close. The blue Seeker started to lose altitude; his body was too wounded to keep flying. He hated anything that couldn't fly; he was very elitist in his belief and proud of his status as one of the Seekers. And here he was, almost falling out of the sky from being sniped at by someone on the ground. It was pathetic. He had not picked up a signal from another mech, Autobot or otherwise in the area. But the shots had come from the opposite direction where he buried the two.

Thundercracker started to lose conscious; he had lost too much energon from his wounds. He was going to have a pathetic death, falling from his beloved sky. He started to plummet to the ground, resigned in the fate of his ignominious death, when two black hands grabbed him. "Don't you pass out on me, TC."

The blue Seeker looked up at Skywarp who had caught him in midair and now was pulling him up by his arm to carry him. "Don't worry, Hook is here. He'll fix you up. Who shot you?"

Thundercracker could barely shake his head, "Dunno. No one was on radar…"

The black and purple Seeker carried his wingmate behind the lines of the mech army to where Hook had set up a small field hospital. It was against Megatron's orders, but Hook was going to tell the warlord exactly what to shove up his air intakes. He knew his position was safe. If Megatron destroyed him, he'd lose the best engineer on Cybertron along with the use of Devastator, the best Gestalt the Decepticons had.

Skywarp landed gently with his arm around Thundercracker, who looked nearly offline. Hook came forward and helped the Seekers over to a table he set up for repairs. Mixmaster was there along with the other Constructicon and both went to work on the fallen Thundercracker. "He's lost a lot of energon. We'll probably have to take him back to Nemesis because I don't have enough to stop the drain on his energon reserves."

Skywarp shrugged and pulled out four full energon cubes from subspace. Both Constructicons looked at the Seeker as if he had grown another head. Their gazes were met with a mischievous smirk, "'Screamer has yet to find a way to keep me out of his private stores."

The two green and purple mechs shook their heads and started to work in earnest on the blue Seeker.

--------------------------------------------------------

The streets were almost completely deserted as the Autobot force followed the distress signal. The source was coming from one of the smoking neighborhoods and upon searching the area, Sunstreaker found the device on what remained of a sidewalk next to a large pile of rubble. He picked it up and looked at the collapsed buildings it had sat next to. He handed the device to whoever was behind him quickly and started to dig into the pile. Ironhide was at his side instantly and pulling the concrete and twisted metal out of the way. The others started searching through the fallen walls of the two buildings looking for their comrades. The yellow warrior and the black Topkick hefted a large section of what might have been the roof away and heard the familiar voice of one red Lamborghini. Only a few minutes later and Ironhide had pulled Prowl from the debris with Sunstreaker clearing the rest of the fallen building off of his twin. Prowl still had his calm and cool demeanor even after being stuck under two buildings, while Sideswipe complained mildly about having to hold the roof up off of the tactician.

Optimus Prime looked over the distress beacon. It was a model that he had not seen in years and definitely not on Earth…

Sunstreaker looked back into the rubble, "Jazz wasn't with you?"

Prowl turned to face the yellow warrior, "I thought he followed Ratchet back to the Ark."

"He didn't. Ratchet came back alone."

The other Autobots looked at each other. "Maybe he's still in the city?"

"He's safe." Optimus held up the beacon. "He's the one that lead us here."

----------------------------------------------------

The shadowy mech weaved his way through the empty city, staying ahead of the drone troops. He needed to find a way to hurt them; and he needed a way to separate them to be able to take them down. There was rifle fire behind him so he ducked behind a smoldering building. He mentally went over what he had stocked in subspace. The tools of his trade were dwindling in numbers; explosives and weapons would be useless against these nanite infused drones.

The mechs were almost on him again so he stole through the shadows of buildings that had yet felt the destructive blows of the drone army. They shot at anything that moved, but their main 'attack' was just plowing over everything in their path. Drones had very simple programming, obviously these were meant to trample through everything. If there was some way to disable their neural net, he might be able to stop some of them. Only one problem; they were marching in rank and file, and he'd need to get up close and personal with each and every mech to shove an energon dagger into their heads. He really needed a way to separate the ranks.

There was weapons fire again, but not the sound of standard issue rifles. Someone else was attacking with a lot of force. Looks like the others have arrived. Primus! He needed to warn them that the drones were impervious to damage. If he broke his radio silence, he might as well send up flares announcing his presence. He had to get to the Autobots before they engaged the army in hand-to-hand combat. The gunman checked his position behind the building before running for the next shadow. They were moving forward very quickly, and that meant he needed to move faster to meet up with them.

There was rifle fire behind him again, and he took a hit to his shoulder as he dodged between buildings. The hit didn't hurt, but it did sting from where it missed his armor and hit the joint. He smirked, there were two chinks in the indestructible armor. Joints weren't covered with the nanites; cut the legs out from under your enemy and they'll fall down. And that also meant that the necks of the drones would be vulnerable to an energon dagger shoved into the neural net. The other were closing in fast, too fast for his liking. At the pace he was keeping just ahead of the drones, he wouldn't be able to reach them. Matter of fact, they'd bypass him completely before he could get to them. The gunman scanned the blackened sky above him. There were no Seekers that he could see. He had to break radio silence to warn the others.

-----------------------------------------------

It was a wide thoroughfare that led directly to the drone mechs as they trampled through the city. The only humans left were dead, killed by their own kind in the terror-filled race for safety. Cars were piled up all over the lanes of the road and covering the sidewalks. The Autobot force skirted over the abandoned vehicles as they ran to meet the mech army. They closed the distance quickly, with the methodical marching of the drones bringing more of the Decepticon army into the city. Standard issue rifles started the firefight first. The Autobots took defensive positions and fired back on the mech army. In the darkness lit only by the light from the flames behind the drones and the flashes from muzzles as they fired, Optimus Prime and his force were unable to see the lack of damage on the mechs.

Prowl stopped firing as his battle computer kicked in. There were more mechs than before. There was an extra two hundred more mechs than he saw earlier. He computed a total of five hundred drones, all headed straight into the city. He radioed the others quickly. "There are five hundred mechs now. There must have been more squads on their way here."

"More to send back to Megatron in pieces." Sunstreaker and Sideswipe stopped firing and ran to engage the drones head on.

The ranks of the army kept marching forwards, oblivious to the two warriors heading to intercept them. Rifle fire bounced off of red and yellow armor like harmless raindrops. Sideswipe was the first to hit, his fist connecting with the expressionless face of the mech. The drone fell backwards, its feet kicking in the air as it tried to march with the rest. Sunstreaker landed on the next one, knocking it into the drones behind it. He punched another drone, which fell over with a hollow thunk. The twins worked their way into the ranks of the drones, knocking the mechs onto their backs and sides. The other Autobots had arrived to engage the drones now, stomping through the fallen ranks of mechs that still moved in their ever-continuing march.

Once again, the battle computer kicked in and Prowl surveyed the scene before him. The drones showed no sign of weapons damage at all. There was also no physical damage to the mechs from the hand-to-hand fighting that was happening now. There was only logical conclusion to the situation: the Decepticons had the nanites as well.

----------------------------------------------------------------

High above the unsuspecting Autobots, hovered Megatron and his officers. Starscream and Skywarp hovered to one side of the warlord, while Soundwave stood next to Megatron, each of them holding the devices that controlled their mech army. The light from the multitude of fires beneath them highlighted the evil gleam in Megatron's optics. "I will enjoy every minute of this. The look on Prime's face will be priceless. Let's show the Autobots their doom."

All four Decepticons activated the devices, with Starscream activating Thundercracker's as well. Megatron started to cackle madly as the optics on the mech army glowed blood red. The marching program ended abruptly, making the entire army stop in their tracks. The Autobots stopped fighting as well, confused at the sudden change. The mechs that had been knocked down slowly stood back up. They circled the Autobots, who had fought their way into the ranks of the mechs, leaving them trapped inside. The optics flashed red again and closed in on the Autobots.

Confused looks spread across faces quickly before the Autobots attacked again. Sideswipe grabbed the mech in front of him and swung it to the side, ripping its arm off and knocking the next two over. The red warrior tossed the dismembered limb to the ground and attacked the next mech. Sunstreaker twisted the head off of the closest mech and tossed it aside before attacking again. In such close quarters, hand-to-hand combat meant a violent end to the offending mech. Heads and stray limbs of the mechs soon littered the ground. Bodies of still moving mechs twitched in between the myriad of dismembered parts.

The optics on the mechs flashed blood red again and all movement stopped. _What in the name of Primus is going on here?_ Echoed in the minds of more than one Autobot. Suddenly, the fallen mechs twitched again and stood up slowly… And just as slowly the parts that cluttered the area started to twitch. Autobot optics widened in pure revulsion and horror. Heads with blank faces teetered back and forth on the ground before rolling back to the nearest headless mech. Limbs clawed their way over the ground, climbing the bodies of the mechs and reattaching themselves. The eerie cacophony of metal scrapping against metal filled the air as this macabre scene unfolded in front of the Autobots… and then the mechs attacked.


	31. Chapter 31 A Little Upgrading

A/N: _-_more evil laughter_- I am _so_ going to draw some of these scenes. Another evil -_cough cough_- I mean lovely chapter for your reading pleasure. As always, constructive criticism is welcomed! Please Rate and Review and let me know you like my twisted -_ahem_- sweet and tender tale._

Story Arc 4

**Chapter 31**

The silence was deafening. A few blips and beeps from Teletraan 1 was my only company. I wondered what was happening. I wondered if they found Jazz, Prowl and Sideswipe. I was worried yet bored. Time felt like it stood still for me. My only connection to anything was the blips and beeps. Two minutes and five seconds between blips, 3 minutes and forty seconds between beeps. 783 blips and 696 beeps since I started to count them. I ran my fingers through my hair and wondered what I looked like with my hair this long. 784 blips. I leaned my elbows on the console and wondered how Ratchet was doing. I hoped Cliffjumper was going to be okay. Ratchet, Wheeljack and Perceptor were working on him. It was usually Sideswipe and Sunstreaker who needed all three mechs to work on them, but The Twins were big mechs. Cliffjumper was a minibot. If he needed all three to work on him... I shuddered. He must be hurt really bad. 697 beeps. No one had really told me what his or Windcharger's injuries were.

Today had started out as a good day. I was hanging out with Jazz during his day shift of monitoring Communications. We were talking about what to do after he got off of his shift later, when there was the Seeker raid. Prowl was out in the area so he took the call. 785 blips. Then Jazz and I were talking about music. I smiled and felt my cheeks get warm. He had let me feel his face and trace his smile to help me remember what his dazzling smile looked like. 698 beeps. Then Prowl called for backup because the Decepticons were attacking and Jazz left with Ratchet. I wondered how many Decepticons were left. I know the Seekers were okay, all because of me. There couldn't be that many left. 786 blips. There hadn't been any of the large-scale fights like the ones before I was kidnapped, and everything seemed to be just energon raids and a few suspicious raids for steel and titanium. I wondered why the Seekers had stayed with the Decepticons. 699 beeps. If they were the only ones left, why stay on Earth? Why didn't they go home to Cybertron? And Skywarp didn't seem that bad of a mech... Well, change that. He told Jazz that I was dead just to anger him, and according to Sunstreaker, Jazz beat him up badly for it. I wondered what exactly made a mech decide to fight. Jazz had talked about neutrals back on Cybertron; those who didn't want anything to do with the war. 787 blips.

I sighed and stretched. It was so quiet in here. Except watching Communications seemed to be at least something I could do on my own without supervision. Yeah, I helped Ratchet with inventory, but that wasn't an everyday job. 700 beeps. Why couldn't the side effects from the nanites have given me something useful other than to be able to speak and understand alien languages? Yeah, the higher math skills would be really useful if I was a mathematician, but without my sight I couldn't use it for my own work. Heck, I didn't even have any of my own work anymore. 788 blips. I wondered if they were fighting the drones yet. A drone army is what Prowl called it. I remembered reading _I, Robot, _when I was a kid, it was one of the things that made me want go into a science career. I smirked and shook my head. It was odd that Earth science fiction seemed to be Cybertronian fact. I wonder if Isaac Asimov ever had visions of Cybertron. 701 beeps.

All stray thoughts abandoned me then, because that was the moment when the headache hit me. Sharp burning agony as if someone had shoved a hot knife straight between my eyes. I willed myself to not throw up on Teletraan 1. My equilibrium took a vacation, leaving me dizzy even though I did not move at all. I put my head into my hands in an attempt to get the world to stop spinning. Something was happening. Something bad was happening. I rubbed my eyes hard. _Fight this, Rachel. Ratchet is too busy to worry about you. You're needed to watch Communications. You have to stay focused._ I took a few deep breaths and forced my eyes open. The hairs on the back of my neck and arms were standing up. Something is definitely happening.

There had been no radio contact from anyone since I talked to Sunstreaker. They had to be fighting the drones by now. Another sharp pain and my brain felt like it was melting inside of my skull. _Stay focused_. _They need you to work Communications_. When I had this headache before it was in Wheeljack's lab, all because the nanites reacted to me. _Or I reacted to the nanites._ Then the nightmares came. I wondered if Ratchet and Wheeljack were using the nanites in the med bay. No, Prowl made Wheeljack destroy those nanites. _But those nanites are still in me._ I rubbed the area on my arm where the skin had been broken and had turned gray according to Ratchet. It felt very cold, much colder than the rest of my arm. Another stabbing pain in my temples. Were the nanites in me reacting to something? I put my forehead on the cool metal of the console in front of me and shut my eyes. The nausea was starting to subside.

I sat up slowly and took a deep breath. _No panic, no pain, just focus; they need you to focus for them_. I opened my eyes and I reached for what was left of my now cold coffee, but I stopped suddenly. There was a strange glowing line of light that ran under the area where I had set my coffee cup. I've heard of seeing lights with migraines before; my headache must be doing that. I picked up the cup and blinked again. There were more lines of light. I followed the lines up to Teletraan 1's monitor and stared wide-eyed at the super computer. I could 'see' the light in the crystals on the screen… and the energy surging in the multi-processors… and the power flowing through the thick cables. _Holy crap._ The keyboard even was 'lit'; I could see the dimmer light underneath the keys, as if it was waiting to be typed on. I 'looked' back to my coffee cup in my hand but I couldn't see it. Oddly enough, I couldn't see the armrests of the chair I sat in either. I looked back up at Teletraan 1; I could still 'see' the light in it. And now I noticed the enormous cabling that lead from the giant computer. I turned around following the strange cables that glowed… no, they were _pulsing_ with energy. I could see the touch panel that controlled the door and the wiring that opened and shut the door. I could even see the glow of the energy sources where Red Alert's cameras were stationed.

I slid off my chair and turned around slowly, my eyes following the pulses of thick energy through the cabling in the walls. I accidentally backed into the handrail, but when I turned to look at the bar, I stumbled down the steps. I couldn't see either steps or railing. _This is so weird!_ The door slid open behind me with Carly bringing me another cup of coffee. I heard her stop moving and I turned to the sound where she was. "Rachel? What's wrong?"

"I can't see you."

"Well, yeah… You've lost your sight. Don't you remember?"

"No, no. I know I can't see. But I _can_. It just happened, I can see Teletraan 1 and all of the power signatures in it. I can see the cables in the walls and the door, too. But I can't see you, or the steps here, or the chair." I swung my arms out. "It's so _weird_."

"You should tell Ratchet." She sounded worried.

My mind was already off and running, "I will… Wait, can you watch Communications for a minute? I need to go get something."

"Uh, sure Rachel. But you really should tell Ratchet first."

"I will, but I need to do something before I can go see him." If this was a new symptom then I was going to use it the best way I could.

I made it to the door without having to follow the wall, giggling when I touched the panel and it opened. The cabling and wires ran up and down the hallway, almost like landing lights on a dark runway. I unfortunately still needed to count the steps to the dorms; there were no helpful 'exit here' signs to guide me. I got to the door to my room, which I hadn't used much in the past few months, and giggled again as I opened it without having to run my hand up the wall to find the panel. Inside on the table sat my palm pilot, laptop, cellphone and the handful of flash drives, all were still attached to their specific recharging devices and all fully pulsing with energy. I felt around on the table for my briefcase; too bad that didn't have a power supply.

Grabbing everything I needed, I left to the med lab. I'd need a few of the human sized tools that Ratchet kept for Spike and I, back before I lost my sight. I opened the door and forced a giggle into silence; I didn't want to interrupt them while they worked on Cliffjumper. Three racks from Ratchet's office, lower shelf in the sturdy and rough feeling toolbox. I opened it and pulled out the small soldering iron, pliers, wire stripper and a few other tools. I turned and looked at the three grim-looking mechs huddled over the table where Cliffjumper lay. I could 'see' all of the energon pulsating in their systems and I could tell Ratchet needed a recharge. The 'light' from Cliffjumper was the lowest; there was only a faint glow from his systems. _Please let him be okay_.

I left the med lab quietly and realized in the hallway that the glowing cabling in the walls got thicker towards where Teletraan 1 was. I looked up. There was heavy wiring leading to the med bay as well. Looks like I just found two of those 'exit' signs. I ran down the hallway back to Communications and slapped the door panel. I didn't even wait for it to open all the way and rushed into the room. _Stop for the stairs!_ I put my hand out just in time to avoid taking a header into the floor. Obviously Carly had heard me enter. "Rachel? What are you doing?"

I grinned and hopped up to the Communications console. "Just a little upgrading."

X---------------------------------------------------------------X

Most of the Autobots stood stunned in absolute horror while watching the drones rebuild themselves. Their eyes flickered 'on' and glowed blood red; the once blank faces contorted into bestial sneers and they hissed at their trapped prey. There was a complete change in the personalities of the drones. The mechanical toy soldiers disappeared completely leaving in their place seething, roiling and enraged mech monsters. Invincible monsters.

The first rows of the bloodthirsty horde leapt at the Autobots with the ones behind clamoring over each other. Realizing their peril, the Autobots fought back. Limbs from the monsters flew once again being turned into makeshift weapons for beating back the horde. Heads were ripped off and tossed or thrown at the onslaught. Joints and the twisted faces seemed to be the best areas to launch attacks at. Except, dismembered parts of the horde kept twitching and fighting to get back to their own kind. The Autobots had little choice but to change tactics. Joints weren't the only 'soft' areas on a mech. The fists came out and started smashing and ripping into faces. Smashed monsters were stunned giving a few moments of respite, but there were more crawling over the fallen horde.

Likewise, the monsters tried to rip into the Autobots. Clawed hands dug into the softer joints, ripping and tearing. Cries of pain mixed with savage howls. There were too many of the horde and the Autobots were being overwhelmed too quickly. The larger warriors pushed the wounded behind them, trying to save their friends from dismemberment by the horde. The minibots became easy targets of the horde as the monsters towered over them. Bumblebee tried pulling the wounded in close, behind the large fighters. Serious wounds were cropping up quickly for the twenty Autobots, but so far they were lucky with no casualties.

Prowl's radio crackled to life with an anonymous message, "They've got the nanites! Aim for the joints and their neural nets!" He didn't question the advice. "Go for their neural nets!"

The Twins and the handful of others who had energon weapons, subspaced them and tore through as many of the monsters as they could. Sunstreaker had found that the daggers punched through the softer metal under the chins up into the heads of the horde, worked at bringing down some the onslaught. Sideswipe went straight for the face, jamming the blades deep into the heads of the horde. The Twins both carried two daggers, but most of the others had one or none at all. Mechs not trained in hand-to-hand fighting had to rely on what training they received from The Twins. Punching ferocious grins kept some of the horde at bay but it wasn't nearly as effective as the blades.

Bluestreak had frozen where he stood, unable to move from pure horror. Bumblebee was trying to pull back a fallen Brawn, when one of the horde grabbed him from behind. He struggled hard, but then was suddenly dropped to the ground unceremoniously. He looked up to see Bluestreak standing over him blinking, his sidearms subspaced and smoking. The monster behind the yellow minibot twitched while its helmet smoldered, the face blown completely away. Defending his small friend seemed to push the fear aside in the blue Datsun. He pushed the yellow minibot behind him and with his arms outstretched he fired with deadly accuracy into the faces of the monsters that tried to get near.

The silent spy, Mirage, had his sidearm in one hand and an energon dagger in the other. Prowl also had his sidearms out, but the few that could still fight were tiring and the injuries kept coming. Hound, missing his right arm, was pulling the wounded close and out of the way of the fighting bots. Red Alert was trying to stem the flow of energon spilling from his temple. Trailbreaker took a serious hit to his hip trying to pull Beachcomber out of the hands of the horde. Huffer, who didn't have the infused armor, had his legs crushed. Brawn had a bleeding head injury. Tracks was unconscious and bleeding profusely from where he left arm had been. Smokescreen had nearly been used as a wishbone between two of the horde until Bluestreak gunned both down.

The corpses of the 'dead' horde started to pile up around the small group of fighters. But Hook's 'project' had one last surprise left. The engineer in his push for perfection had designed the drones to reattach dismembered parts; he had already assumed the Autobots would figure out quickly that they had the nanite infused armor. But on top of the reconnecting of parts, he used his own recombiner technology to make his army even more effective in fighting the Autobots. Through a similar process, like what made him a part of Devastator, he gave the horde the ability to recombine with each other. Once the neural net of one had been destroyed, the monster stopped functioning as a single warrior. But the parts that had made up the whole fighter would find the nearest functioning drone and attach themselves to it. Arms and legs would thicken the original body, making the softer joints harder to get to, resulting in a bigger and bulkier horde. And if that wasn't enough, Hook had designed the neural nets of the newly combined horde to access a program that increased their bloodlust.

Upon seeing what the horde was capable of, Optimus gave a quick look at his dwindling Autobot force and sent a silent prayer to Primus.

X-----------------------------------------------------------X

The shadowy gunman heard the battle before he saw it. He had to run in mech mode to catch up to the others, sidestepping and jumping over the masses of abandoned vehicles. He accessed his radio link and sent a message to Prowl, yelling his information over the link in hopes Prowl would be able to hear him. If he wasn't taken down by the drones already. He found the corridor the others had used to get to the mechs and sprinted towards the battle. The walls of fire behind the battle highlighted the growing piles of drones. He could barely see the others surrounded by the ranks of the attacking mechs. They needed him badly. He activated a program he used only for stalking a kill that would disperse his image; hopefully that would give him a few free kills while he tried to get to the others.

He skidded to a stop at the outskirts of the battle and was shocked to see that it wasn't drones fighting the others. _Where the Pit did those things come from?!_ The shock didn't last long and he subspaced his two energon daggers and jumped on the backs of the monsters. A sharp thrust up through the softer necks straight into the neural nets and he'd downed the first two. Thrust and slash, and more fell from his blades. His image warp program was holding up pretty well against these things. They hadn't attacked him at all and he hoped it would stay that way for a little longer. As he gave the briefest thought in his CPU to wonder if they could even see him, he witnessed the recombiner technology go to work on the horde. With that image reflecting on his visor, he attacked the monsters even harder. The others weren't going to survive long enough against these things.

The shadowy gunman cursed when he saw there were very few Autobots still standing and a large pile of wounded barely being protected by the others. They needed to get out of there and he was the only one on the outside. He was pretty sure he couldn't clear a path by himself through these things… or could he?

He subspaced a shaped concussion explosive, set it and shoved it into the face of the nearest monster. Let's see how the things stand up against these. His internal chronometer counted down the moments until the charge went off. His punch to the face with the explosive had knocked the thing back into its buddies, but it was still lined up to take out the right flank, if these explosives worked. He was able to take out five more of the monsters before the charge went off. The unlucky thing whose face was attached to the charge shot backwards and took out a swath of the monsters with it. They weren't wounded, but it stunned them.

He slashed his way towards the others. If he could get to them he might be able to clear a path. Except… the way out was cluttered with abandoned vehicles. Slag it! He counted the wounded quickly. Too many to be carried out by hand. But Prime and Ironhide were still functioning. So now he needed a way to clear a path through the things and clear a path to get out of there. He ran a quick check on what he had in subspace as he took down another three. He did have a few of the heavy explosives from earlier left and plenty cartridges for his photon rifle, but only five more of the shaped explosives.

He radioed Prowl again, "I have a plan t' get y' out, but I need y' t' get the wounded loaded up and ready t' leave as fast as y' can. This is a one time only try, I don't have enough gear for second chances."

"Where are you, Jazz?!"

"Where y' came in from. I can make a path, but it doesn't stop 'em for long. Y' have to be ready t' move."

"On it."

Prowl barked orders to the others as fast as his vocalizer could go, " Optimus! We're getting out of here! Transform so we can load the wounded! Sideswipe! Move to the western flank! Sunstreaker! Move to the eastern flank! Ironhide! You're on the north! Bluestreak! You're on the south with me! Mirage and Bumblebee. Load the wounded onto Prime! Move NOW!"

Optimus made a few more shots before kicking a pile of the twitching horde away so he had room to transform. He had learned to trust Prowl no matter the circumstances and if he had a plan, then Primus answered his prayer.

Mirage and Bumblebee, along with the wounded Hound and the few who could still move got everyone loaded. Bumblebee turned to help the others fight, but Mirage grabbed him and shoved him into Optimus' trailer slamming the door behind him. "Ready Prowl!"

"We're loaded Jazz!"

"Three seconds then all the way west!"

Two and a half seconds later, there were two huge explosions that made the ground quake and a small path appeared to the west. "Everyone move!"

Jazz had subspaced the daggers and had his photon rifle out in his right hand and clearing a path through the abandoned vehicles. He needed to give them enough room to flee before the horde rushed in behind them. He armed four of the heavy charges just as Optimus came roaring past him and into the somewhat cleared street with the others running behind him. The Twins were the last out of the fray but not moving fast enough. "YOU TWO CLEAR OUT!" They moved back a little more still trying to give the others as much cover as they could. Jazz threw the charges at the ground in front of the horde and leapt at the Lamborghinis. "GET DOWN!"

The whole area shook as the earth ripped open leaving a huge crater in what was once the street a moment before. Jazz's image warp program was knocked offline as he rolled onto his back, rifle aimed at the sky. The rattled Twins got up from where they'd hit the street. "Wake up, kids! Decepticons ten o'clock." Instinctively, both turned and shot at the oncoming Seekers and Megatron. The horde was quickly filling in the crater and clamoring up the other side. All three were running out of time.

X------------------------------------------------------------------------X

By now I had completely forgotten about the headache. I sat on the console with my tools just to my right and what used to be my laptop and cellphone to my left. I was pulling the tracer off my palm pilot now, with Carly and Spike watching me in stunned silence. Carly had called Spike into Communications thinking I had lost my mind, but I hadn't, at least not yet. I pulled the tracer and its wires out of my palm pilot and grinned as it pulsed with energy. I could see it all. Everything that had a current running through it, I could see as bright as day. I 'looked' over my gear carefully; yes, I had what I needed. I put a flash drive in Teletraan 1 and downloaded the radio links used by the Autobots. Next drive got all the encryption codes. I pulled the wireless modem from my laptop and grabbed the tracer and I 'melded' them together. Limitless range. The flash drives and the laptop processor were then hard wired to the palm pilot. Then the tracer-modem was added; and then I my cellphone and hooked that up for my earpiece. I set my new and improved palm pilot to one side and accessed Teletraan 1 where I added a program that would allow me instant access to all of its programs, databases and Communications on my palm pilot. I was surprised how quickly I was able to write it; I chalked it up to another 'symptom', and left it at that. As I was removing the strap from my briefcase, Carly and Spike questioned the safety of my device. "If that fell into the wrong hands, everything here would be compromised."

I smirked, "Red Alert can yell at me later for it. Anyways, there are only two other people in the whole universe that would understand the language it is written in." I fumbled with the clasps to the palm pilot, to which Carly took it and did it for me. "Thank you." I slung my walking version of Teletraan 1 over my head and attached the earpiece. I grinned and grabbed my tools, "Now, it's time to see Ratchet."

All three of us ran down towards the med bay before I remembered something I saw earlier, "Wait! Ratchet needs a recharge! Is there a way we can get him something to help?"

Spike said he knew exactly what to do and took off to the lounge. Carly and I ran to the med bay, my eyes following the enormous cabling that led there. I was enthralled; the lights that ran through the hallway glowed. We made it to the med bay and I hushed Carly before touching the door panel. "I'll tell you if it's okay to talk to them." We slipped into the bay and I 'looked' at the three mechs who were still huddled over an even fainter glowing Cliffjumper. I put my hand up and shook my head. Now defiantly wasn't a good time to interrupt. There was another energy signature in the room, Windcharger. His systems weren't pulsating like the others. He must be in recharge.

I walked over to the table he was on, 'looking' at his signature. He was missing an arm. Bodily injuries usually required new parts; but an injury to a limb, most of the time, just needed some repairs and new armor. Maybe, I could help… I waved and hoped Carly would see. Luckily, she did and gave me a boost to get on the table. Windcharger was in mech 'sleep' mode and his missing arm was there too, still with enough energon in it to give off a faint glow. I examined the shoulder; the wires were cauterized and he wasn't leaking anything. I had rewired a lot of limbs before I lost my sight, reattaching one shouldn't be that must of a problem. He had wrapped his good arm around the missing one, which meant if I was going to try and help, I'd have to wake him up to release it.

I gave him a small shake and called his name softly. I needed to be as quiet as possible so Ratchet wouldn't have kittens over what I planned to do. I could hear his systems come out of recharge before I saw the influx of energy. "Rachel? What are y-"

"Shhhhh. I need you to stay quiet for me, please." I whispered to him.

"What's wrong?" He answered back quietly.

"I need two things from you, okay?"

"Sure. Okay."

"One, I need you to not freak out on me. Two, I need your arm."

"What?"

"Shhhhh. Please. I know you guys don't trust me, but I want to help you."

"I do- … Wait. How can you help? You can't see."

"I know, but this is different. I know I can fix your arm… if you'll let me."

He was silent for a moment before he answered me. "You really think you can fix it?"

"Yes, I'm sure I can. I just need you to move it over to your shoulder. I'm not strong enough to pick it up."

"Okay." He shifted quietly and moved the dimly lit limb.

"Ratchet take your pain receptors offline?" I pulled the tools I used from my new project out of my pockets. Crud. I forgot to bring the tank for the soldering iron.

He moved in what I assumed was a nod, "You'll have to speak to me, I can't see everything yet." I carefully snipped the melted wiring ends.

"Yeah he did. You still can't see everything yet? What do you mean?"

"The nanites did something else to my brain. I can see energy signatures. I can see the energon pulse in your body and the power cables in the walls. I can ever see that Ratchet is running low and needs a recharge soon." I would need to snip the tubing to reconnect the main energon lines and splice them together and then let his recovery systems work their magic.

"You're not contagious, are you?"

I sighed and started to piece the major energon lines back together. Then I had an idea, "I don't know, are you contagious?"

"No. Why would I be?"

"I don't know what Autobot nanites would do to a human."

"Huh?"

"You heard me. Mech recovery systems are full of microcomputers. Nanites."

He was quiet a few minutes while I worked splicing the rest of the lines. "I didn't think of it that way… I'm sorry, Rachel."

I shook my head as I tucked the lines inside each other. "Don't worry about it."

"No. We made you feel bad and cry… and called you a murderer…"

"I said don't worry about it… water under the bridge."

"Huh?"

I saw the lines start filling with energon and I grinned mischievously and faced Windcharger. I could 'see' the glow of energy that powered his optics and in perfect Cybertronian I told him, "It's an Earth saying, meaning 'don't worry about it'."


	32. Chapter 32 Rescue, Repair, Recharge

A/N: _The escape and the calm before the storm. This took a bit to write and I've been working on some of the scenes for the upcoming battles. Just a wee bit of fluffiness towards the end. Nothing really in foreshadowing, _yet. -evil grin-

Story Arc 4

**Chapter 32**

There were two deafening explosions that knocked the monsters down on both the left and right flanks, leaving a small path in between. Optimus Prime gunned his engines and plowed through the rest of the horde. The jam of vehicles on the street was being blown out of the way as he roared up the thoroughfare. Prowl, Bluestreak, and Mirage ran out of the fray right behind Optimus. Farther down the street was still congested with vehicles that would surely impede their frantic escape. The tactician transformed and sped past Optimus, shooting a path through the mess. The other Datsun appeared next to his left, the F-1 Ligier to his right, both now helping clear a path for Optimus as they raced away from the horde.

Ironhide left the fray still shooting at the monsters. Gunfire hit the pavement next to him, and he turned to look up in the sky as Skywarp shot another volley at the black Topkick. "Slaggin' jets!" He turned his gun on the offending F-15 and fired back. The Seeker dodged the rounds and dropped two heat-seeking missiles heading for Optimus and the others, "Oh no ya don't." Ironhide turned and shot the missiles out of the air. The black and purple jet teleported next to the Topkick and attacked him. Ironhide dodged the punch by knocking the Seeker's arm away and cold clocking the mech with a right hook. The hit stunned Skywarp for a moment, long enough for Ironhide to grab and twist the jet's arm around, pinning it to the mech's back. "Ahm gunna rip yer wings off ya and send ya crawlin' back t' Megatron."

Before Ironhide could make good on his threat, the street around him exploded as a round of cluster bombs rained from the sky. He turned the Seeker he had a hold of around to use as a shield, "Lesse if yer vulture friend will fire on ya."

The Twins had slashed a few more of the monsters, then danced out of the mess to follow the others as the stunned horde began to stand up. They ran towards Ironhide and the trapped Seeker. Drawing sidearms from subspace as they skidded to a stop next to the black Topkick and his prisoner, they turned to shoot at the horde. "Now is not the time for teaching dancing lessons to the jet, Ironhide." Even in battle, Sideswipe was cheeky.

"Ahm jus' teachin' 'im some proper manners. But yer right. Nows not the best time." He pushed the Seeker away from him with a swift kick from his large metal foot. Skywarp stumbled before jumping into the air scowling.

The red Seeker was circling around the Ironhide, trying to get a good shot in and not hit his wingmate in the process. When the black and purple jet was released, he fired on all three Autobots. Ironhide shot back and barely missed the Air Commander. The red Seeker fired back sending asphalt flying in all directions. Skywarp then teleported away, reappearing a ways behind the three and launching more heat-seeking missiles at the fleeing Autobots. Ironhide cursed while transforming and sped down the street after the jet and the missiles.

The Twins kept firing at the onslaught of the monsters that were now pouring down the street, trying to give the others as much of a lead as they could. The horde flooded the street quickly, forcing the Twins back. Jazz yelled at them from further down the street. "YOU TWO CLEAR OUT!" They ran down the road some before turning and firing again at the swarm. For every monster they hit, another two scrambled over the fallen one. "GET DOWN!" Jazz yelled again as he tackled them to the ground. The earth quaked as it was ripped open, showering the area with rubble.

"Wake up, kids! Decepticons ten o'clock." Instinctively, both turned and shot at the oncoming Seeker and Megatron. The Decepticons started to fire at the three and the horde was quickly filling in the crater that was left by the explosion and clamoring up the other side. Sunstreaker got a direct hit on Soundwave, which bounced off the blue mech harmlessly. "Slag it! We can't damage them!"

"Time to make our exit." All three turned and ran down the street, transforming and speeding off to catch up to the others. The high performance cars quickly caught up to Ironhide who was shooting at the black and purple Seeker. The red Seeker had stayed on their afts the whole way, trying to blow up the road around them. They were closing in on Optimus quickly and the Seekers sped up and started to fire on the others. Megatron and Soundwave were now behind the four Autobots, firing and trying to knock them off the road.

Prowl yelled over the radio link, "Everyone stick close together and get ready to hit the brakes." The four Autobots pulled together still firing at the Decepticons. They were cresting an over pass when the familiar sound of a Veritech engine filled the sky.

Prowl and the others leading the way, drove up the ramp into Skyfire's cargo bay, slamming on the brakes and transforming to get out of the way of the others. Optimus had started to brake before he hit the ramp; he was carrying precious cargo and didn't want to jack knife from braking suddenly. Ironhide was the next in; transforming on the ramp and firing on the Decepticons to give the last three and Skyfire some cover. The two Lamboghinis and the Porsche tumbled aboard the ramp and started firing again. "We're all aboard, Skyfire." The ramp closed as the powerful engines of the Veritech roared, leaving the Decepticons far behind.

It took a few minutes before everyone had caught their breath. Some sat down in the spot where they had skidded to a stop, others just stood in silence. Prowl did a quick once over of the other Autobots and Optimus before he called the Ark with a status report.

The tactician looked at Optimus after he had radioed the Ark, "Ratchet is waiting for us. I'm going to check on the others."

"Thank you, Prowl."

He walked around to the semi-trailer and opened up the doors; it wasn't a pretty sight. There were puddles of energon on the floor and the wounded leaned against the walls of the trailer. Injuries ranged from missing limbs to head wounds to a crushed minibot. Ten wounded mechs on board and another two at base would put a serious stretch on the others, especially in the current circumstances. He hadn't been able to get an accurate count of the horde when they left; there were 500 of the drones when they attacked, and there were enough fallen monsters that recombined with the living to catch everyone's notice. Prowl estimated that there were around 380 of the horde left. They had taken out half of his force in one battle, and with the others tired from the fight and the escape… it didn't take his battle computer to figure out the odds were not in their favor.

Bumblebee and Hound were attempting to triage the others and make them as comfortable as possible under the circumstances. "We'll be back at the Ark in under a minute. Ratchet is waiting for us." There were a few grunts of acknowledgement to the news.

Prowl frowned. They were going to need a plan to try and save the city and destroy the horde before Portland and its frightened inhabitants were annihilated.

--------------------------------------------

Windcharger's main energon lines were mending quickly and I had moved on to reattaching the delicate circuitry for articulation of the arm. The minibot kept trying to apologize while moving his arm around. I had to shove his arm back in position with my legs and grab at wires that he'd pull out of my hands from wiggling around more than once. Watching me work on his arm and getting some response from his elbow and fingers had made the minibot antsy. "I can't believe you can do this and not see."

"You need to stay still or I'll never finish the repairs."

The minibot would stay still for thirty seconds and then start fidgeting and rambling again. I sighed and realized just why Ratchet had to threaten so many of his patients. I had the wires yanked out of my hands as he moved yet again. "I can't fix this if you can't stay still for longer than a few seconds." I hissed at him.

"Sorry."

I got a few more minutes of respite in which I got most of the circuitry reattached. Next on the repair list were the power relays and then the transforming servos. He lay there, finally quiet, watching me while I completed the last few repairs. I smiled at the lit blue optics, "Almost done. And your recovery systems are working faster than I am."

He wiggled his fingers experimentally and then bent his arm making a fist and pulling it up, "Wow, Rachel. You really did it. Thank you."

"Not done just yet. I still have to reattach your pain receptors. I wouldn't go running off either, the main energon lines need more time to completely heal. You'll need to recharge and let your systems finish the job. And I can't make you a new piece of armor to cover your shoulder, so you're stuck with it open for a bit."

"I still can't believe you did this. You can't see, but you fixed my arm as good as Ratchet would have. Actually better. You have a nicer bedside manner."

I laughed as I tucked the ends of wire for the transforming servos inside in his arm. "I don't know. You were testing my patience there for a bit. Okay. Time to see if this worked. Don't scream if it hurts, I don't want Ratchet to have kittens and jump out of his armor."

I carefully turned his pain receptors on; he had braced himself just in case, but his body relaxed and he worked his hand and elbow again. "You really did it, Rachel."

I grinned at the lit optics. "Just stay quiet about it for a bit. They need to work on Cliffjumper."

"How is he, can you tell?" His voice changed from wonder to concern.

I turned and 'looked' at the other table. The minibot's energy signature and the pulse of his spark was much stronger than the last time I looked. I hadn't really noticed the strong rhythm of everyone's spark and it was almost hypnotizing watching the four different pulses at the other table. Each spark oscillated in a different cadence; a beat that echoed throughout their energon circulatory systems, almost like a human heart pushing blood through a body. I frowned as I realized that Cliffjumper's energy signature wasn't the only one that was dimmer than the others. Ratchet's energy levels weren't as bright as Wheeljack's; he was tiring and need of recharge. "Do you think he'll be okay?" Windcharger asked as I 'looked' at the others.

I turned and smiled at him. "His signature is much stronger than the last time. He's got the three best there are working on him. But Ratchet is tiring; Spike said he was going to go get something for him, but I haven't heard him come in."

Ratchet was grumbling as he set an arc welder on the table and stretched. Wheeljack looked up at the medic, "Looks like your patient will survive, Doc." Ratchet grumbled again.

Windcharger slid off his table, "I know just the thing. I'll be right back."

Ratchet swung around at the sound of the minibot moving. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

"Uhm, Rachel said you're kinda tired, so I was going to-"

"Get back on that table before I weld your sorry aft to it." Ratchet stormed over to the table glaring.

"Now's not a good time to tell him you repaired my arm, is it?" Windcharger's voice betrayed his grin to me.

"WHAT?"

I backed away from the angry medic, but before I could say anything, Windcharger lifted his firmly reattached and fixed arm off the table waving to the steaming medic. "She fixed me up as good as new."

Ratchet shoved Windcharger back on the table, pulling his arm up and looking at the work I had done. "How in Primus did you-" He dropped Windcharger's arm unceremoniously and leaned in close to me with a scowl, subspacing a light and flashing in it my face. "You can see? Your eyes still aren't responding."

"Don't ask. It's- it's a long story." I swallowed hard. Ratchet would weld me to a table too, if I told him about the headache and what I had spent the past three hours doing.

"I beg your pardon?" He still glared.

"I, uh, I can see energy signatures." I squeaked. Wheeljack and Perceptor had come over now and were staring at me.

"Energy signatures?" He put his hands on his hips and leaned back, awaiting an explanation. I wasn't going to get out of this no matter how much I tried to back peddle.

"Y-yes. I can 'see' the energy flowing through objects that hold a current. I can see the power cables in the walls pulsing with a strong glow. I can see the lit crystals in the monitors. Everything with energy glows. I can see the pulse of your spark and the energon cycling in your system. And, uhm," Ratchet leaned back in to glare at me, "and I can see that you're running low and need to recharge soon because you're about to dip into your energon reserves." I squeaked again under his scrutiny.

I 'saw' the light in his optics change as he raised one optic ridge. "When did this start?"

"Three hours and seventeen minutes ago." I blinked suddenly, very perplexed on what I said. How did I know the exact time?

"And you didn't think to tell me about this?" He was using the same tone voice he used on The Twins; the completely calm tone before the rage struck.

I took another step back, "You were busy with Cliffjumper."

"And so you just assumed that you could fix Windcharger's shoulder?"

"I didn't assume, I knew I could do it."

"Don't be hard on her, Ratchet." Windcharger came to my rescue, wiggling his fingers and making a fist to punch the air for effect. "Everything is working and my shoulder feels great."

That didn't alleviate Ratchet's anger and he still glared at me, "I appreciate what you're trying to do, Rachel. But I can't allow you to attempt repairing mechs, it's too risky."

"Are his repairs done correctly?"

"I told you, Ratchet. She did a great job." Windcharger tried again to diffuse the situation.

Ratchet continued to glare at me, "But you still could have done major dama-"

I didn't let him finish, "Are the repairs done correctly?"

"Yes, but-"

"I am trained as an engineer and I have done the exact same repairs multiple times on a lot of mechs here." My attempt to stand up for myself didn't sound as impressive as my voice squeaked.

"I know that, but-"

Before he could finish that thought, my mini Teletraan beeped as the communications link crackled to life. "Prowl to Rachel."

I held up my hand to Ratchet and put my fingers on the earpiece, "Rachel here."

"We need immediate air support. I need Skyfire to pick us up. We've got ten wounded in Optimus and a horde of drones behind us and closing fast."

I picked up the mini Teletraan an accessed Sky spy's telemetry on Prowl's signal in relation to where Skyfire's signal came from. Skyfire was still on the Concord Institute's helicopter landing pad. I had Sky spy zoom in on the location of the others; Optimus was racing down the freeway with Prowl, Mirage and Bluestreak clearing a path in front of him. Ironhide, The Twins and Jazz were taking up the rear shooting at Decepticons in the sky. I hailed Skyfire and added him to the radio. "Okay guys, this is the plan. Skyfire, you're three nano-clicks away south from two overpasses, I'm sending you the telemetry now. I need you to get there and wait for the others. No landing. You'll need to catch them as they drive over the second pass. Prowl, just keep everyone going straight ahead for the next five nano-clicks. There will be two overpasses, go through the first one and as you top the second one, Skyfire will swoop in and you drive aboard. Be ready to slam on the brakes. The freeway is less congested the closer you get to the overpasses. Okay?"

"On my way, Rachel." I could hear the engines of the large Veritech start up.

"Rachel-" Laser fire punctuated the confusion in Prowl's voice.

"Don't ask, just go. It will work, I promise. Rachel out."

"They're bringing in ten wounded, Ratchet." I turned to face the others and three sets of wide optics stared at me. I shrunk under their gazes, "What?"

Perceptor pushed Ratchet out of the way, now very interested in the mini Teletraan, "Amazing. May I see that Rachel?"

"Sure, Percy." I lifted the strap over my head and set the wireless computer in his outstretched hand. He looked it over carefully with Wheeljack now peering over his shoulder at it.

"This is incredible, but I don't recognize the dialect of Cybertronian it is using."

"You wouldn't." I grinned. "Only two other beings in the whole universe understand that language."

"Where did you find this, Rachel?" Wheeljack had snatched the mini Teletraan out of Perceptor's hand.

"I made it."

"Really? I didn't know you were working on this." Both mechs were now playing with the device. "It's all made out of human technology."

"You wouldn't have known. You were working on Cliffjumper while I made it."

They stopped looking at the device and stared at me. "You made this just now?"

"Yes."

"That's impossible. You must have started this months ago." Perceptor looked back at my mini Teletraan.

I frowned. "I'm not lying. Right after the headache I could 'see' the flows of energy in Teletraan 1… And then I had the idea of a wireless version of it so I could keep watch on Communications from all over the Ark."

Ratchet pushed the others out of the way and flashed the light in my eyes again, "You had another headache? You should have come straight to me, Rachel."

"But you were busy and I didn't want to interrupt…. And it's not like anything bad happened."

Perceptor took the wireless Teletraan out of Wheeljack's hand, "It's magnificent… And to think, a human created this."

"…Humans aren't smart enough to create technology like that? That's a very xenoist comment." I put my hands on my hips.

"I didn't mean it like that. It is shocking that a human could create something this complex, especially if you did create this in the time frame you said."

The mini Teletraan beeped again, "Prowl to Rachel."

I turned away from the others and put my fingers on the earpiece, "Rachel here."

"We're aboard Skyfire and heading back to the Ark. Please inform Ratchet that we have ten wounded, some are badly injured."

"I have already informed Ratchet and the others."

"Thank you, Rachel. And thank you for your help with Skyfire on the airlift. That was a very creative plan."

I blushed, "You're welcome, but it's not that creative. It was something from a TV show I watched as a kid."

"I see. Thank you anyways, Rachel. We'll be landing in two minutes. Prowl out."

-------------------------------------------------------

Megatron had taken great pleasure watching the confused Autobots try to fight his army. The imposing warlord laughed as the drones changed into the bloodthirsty horde. He grinned maliciously at the sounds of Autobots in pain; it was music to his audio receptors. "Soon, so very soon, the Autobots will no longer be an obstruction to my complete domination of the universe. Prime will watch his precious mechs destroyed before he is sent to the Matrix. I want to watch the expression on his face when that happens."

Skywarp and Starscream knew that the drones would attack after they activated them, but they weren't aware that the mechs could put themselves back together. "Wow, Hook really has outdone himself this time." Skywarp said over the Seeker's private link.

Starscream was nonplussed. "Hmm, not really. There are enough mechs down there to wipe out the few Autobots trapped in their ranks. I was expecting something more than the mechs reassembling themselves." The Air Commander was angry with their 'Glorious Leader' for not letting the Seekers have the nanites to infuse their armor. If he had enough to cover 500 drones, he could have spared some for his front line warriors. If they had the infused armor, then Thundercracker wouldn't be under Hook's tender mercies right now. The thought made Starscream scowl; the Seekers deserved to have the invincible armor. The Air Commander was lost in his angry thoughts, barely giving the battle below that much attention, until he saw the drones alter into the bloodthirsty horde. _Now this is interesting_, he thought as he raised an optic ridge.

Skywarp's optics widened as he watched the scene below. He had thought the reassembling drones were impressive, but the roiling and howling horde below was shocking… And slightly disturbing. The cries of the wounded Autobots as the horde ripped them apart made his metal skin crawl and he was very glad that he was on the side that controlled those things.

There was an explosion below and a swath of the horde was knocked over. Megatron growled, "You two glitches go find out what caused that."

The two Seekers didn't hesitate. They transformed and flew down to area where the mechs had been toppled over. "Something knocked them down." Skywarp shrugged.

"I am well aware of that, you Pit created glitch. Find out what caused them to be knocked down!" Megatron barked at the black and purple Seeker.

Starscream scanned the area below and picked up a strange signal that wavered in and out of view. Something was definitely down there but he could not get a good look at it. He dropped altitude and scanned again. The wavering image reappeared and he tried to get a weapons lock on it. The thing was in and out of his scans again and the Air Commander scowled. He'd seen this before. It was that Autobot that would sabotage many of the Decepticons plans. He kept trying to get a lock on the wavering image with no success. Starscream dropped altitude again; maybe if he got close enough he could blow that Autobot to bits before he could help the others.

The red Seeker assumed the horde was programmed to attack just the Autobots, so he didn't think twice about hovering right above them trying to get a weapons lock on the hidden Autobot. He scanned the area again, only to feel the raking claws of a mech below as it jumped up to attack him. He dropped a round of cluster bombs on the clamoring mechs below before rising above the mass. The things didn't know the difference between friend or foe, Starscream growled. "Stay out of the reach of those things, 'Warp. They're programmed to attack everything, including us."

There were two more explosions below them, knocking the right and left flanks down and creating a small path through the horde. Optimus Prime roared out the horde followed by the Second in Command and two other Autobots. Starscream dropped cluster bombs around the fleeing mechs and cursed when they had no affect. How were the Seekers expected to fight an enemy that was invincible; an enemy that could shoot them out of the sky with impunity and no way for them to fight back.

Another Autobot exited the fray shooting at the horde as he fled. Skywarp rained bullets down on the black mech and sent a volley of heat-seeking missiles after the others. The Autobot knocked the missiles out of the sky as Skywarp teleported next to the mech. The Air Commander dropped cluster bombs behind the mech sending debris into the air, but the Autobot had grabbed Skywarp and turned him around, using the Seeker as a shield. "Slag it, 'Warp! You're useless." Starscream hissed over the radio.

Two more Autobots came running out of the horde, weapons blazing back at the mass. Starscream fired on all three as Skywarp was released. The black and purple Seeker then transformed and teleported further down the road, sending another volley of heat-seeking missiles at Optimus and the others. The black Autobot pursued after him, leaving Starscream with the last two mechs. He rained fire on them with no effect. Suddenly, the two Autobots flew backwards with a third appearing out of thin air. _That's the saboteur_, Starscream scowled as he took aim at all three. Then earth exploded under him and he struggled to stay in the air and avoid the falling debris.

He cursed as Megatron and Soundwave swooped in, "You idiot, Starscream. I sent you to stop those explosions and you screwed it up!" Laser fire filled the sky around the three; one of the blasts hitting Soundwave in the chest. It bounced off harmlessly, which angered the Air Commander further. The three Autobots below fled as the horde started to fill in the crater left by the explosion and Megatron snarled while shooting at the mechs, "After them!"

Megatron and the other Decepticons chased the Autobots through the city, destroying the road as they went. They were catching up to Optimus Prime and the others when there was the overpowering roar of jet engines. The much larger Veritech fighter swooped down over the Decepticons as if they weren't even there, and dropped its loading ramp. "Don't let them escape!" Megatron howled at the others.

The Autobots filed into the cargo bay, with the last four transforming and firing at the Decepticons. "Starscream! Do something!"

The Air Commander barked back angrily at Megatron, "How am I supposed to do anything against them? They've got the nanite infused armor and our weapons do nothing to harm them!"

The Veritech shot out of range and disappeared over the city. Megatron stopped the chase and hovered in the air, scowling the entire time. Then a small smirk played across his face; he made the Autobots flee. This battle was a victory. The smirk grew wider; they would be back to protect the city and its pitiful humans. There would be another battle shortly… and he would make sure that Optimus Prime would die then.

He turned to face the two Seekers and Soundwave, "We shall go back to my army and speed up our assault. Spread the flanks out and give them free range over the human city. I want every inch crushed into dust and every human annihilated. Let's see just how long Prime will hide."

The warlord and the communications officer flew back to the horde, leaving Starscream and Skywarp behind. The two Seekers transformed and followed Megatron from a distance. The snarky voice of the Air Commander came over the Seeker's private channel, "Our 'Glorious Leader' gave the nanite infused armor to his simpering lapdog and his army, leaving us vulnerable to attacks."

The black and purple Seeker growled, "TC wouldn't have gotten shot up if we had that armor."

"I know. There has to be a way for us to get those nanites for ourselves."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Ratchet was attempting to run some tests on me and I tried to keep out of his grasp, only to chide him about needing to recharge. Windcharger had disappeared and returned carrying something that I couldn't identify that supposedly would help the tiring mechs. Cliffjumper had been moved to a far corner of the med bay out of the way of the incoming wounded. It was the calm before the storm filled with the buzz of nervous chatter. Ratchet had finally acquiesced to letting me help, but only on the mechs with minor injuries and on the condition that he could run tests on me when everything was over. Windcharger announced that he would be my 'assistant' and stood his ground when Ratchet threatened him. "I owe Rachel for fixing my arm so I'm going to help her out repairing the others." The minibot didn't flinch as a myriad of tools came flying across the bay, smacking him in the head and chest, including a wrench that nailed him between the eyes.

Perceptor had given me my wireless Teletraan 1 back while I tried to keep out of Ratchet's reach. There was an alarm that sounded when Skyfire landed, which I used to get Ratchet to back off of me, then a series of beeps from the mini Teletraan 1 that heralded everyone as they entered the Ark. Windcharger held the doors to the med bay open while others unloaded the wounded from Optimus' trailer. Ratchet triaged the injured from least to severe while Wheeljack helped the wounded to the tables that Ratchet called out, shutting off pain receptors as he went. There were a lot of injured that were missing limbs and only a handful that had recovered them. A few were bleeding severely from a multitude of wounds from the softer metal around joints, necks and faces.

The worst was Huffer, who had his legs and lower body crushed. Ratchet was on him immediately, shutting off his pain receptors and sending the minibot into heavy stasis. His armor had punctured his main energon lines and destroyed his leg armature. Wheeljack was quickly removing his mangled armor and dumping it onto the floor under the table as Ratchet worked to seal the bleeding lines.

Windcharger was a little shaken at first, but snapped out of it when I got his attention. I needed him to help me around to the tables of the lesser injured and carry a few of the tools I needed to work on the minor repairs. 'We' started on Smokescreen first; he had a lot of torn circuitry in both shoulders and a badly damaged transforming servo. At first he was wary about letting me work on him, which sent Windcharger into his hard sell about what a great job I did fixing his arm. I ended up with my head down blushing as he lay back and said he hoped I had a gentler bedside manner than Ratchet. Smokescreen was a better patient than Windcharger was; he didn't fidget at all as I worked diligently reconnecting wires that had been pulled free. There were a few energon lines that had been pulled taut. I removed the over-stretched sections and spliced them together with the more stable lines. The minibot talked up a storm between the Datsun and Beachcomber on the next table, keeping both occupied while I worked.

I had drawn a lot of attention due to Windcharger's spiel and showing off his reattached arm. He even gave a rough description of what I could 'see' now. The other mechs that weren't serious hurt and sitting on their tables were very curious and watched as I worked on Smokescreen. I got the minibot to be quiet for a bit as I sent him to the other side of the lab in search of a new transforming servo. I tried very hard to ignore his chatter by sticking my head down and concentrating on my work. The bright cycling of all the sparks and energy signatures in the room were also very distracting. I kept working on Smokescreen, double-checking my work as I went. I even made him get up and let me 'look' at his entire signature for leakage or any other internal damage.

That's when I noticed I had an audience other than the wounded on the tables around me. A very familiar azure visor glittered from the wall that Jazz leaned on. I smiled and waved at him and he waved back at me confused but with the glint of a smile reflected in the light of his visor. He moved away from the wall and walked towards Smokescreen, Windcharger and I. I told my patient to sit back down on the table and let me reconnect his pain receptors as Jazz stopped next to me. I reached inside the Datsun and felt for the wiring that led to the sensor relays. "Okay. You're all done, now you need to rest and recharge so your internal repair systems can finish the job."

He flexed his arms and rolled his shoulders, "I don't understand how you did that, but thanks."

I grinned, "You still need to rest."

"Yes, Doc." My 'assistant' minibot took over the job of getting the Datsun onto one of the back tables in the quieter part of the bay and into his recharge cycle.

I turned to face Jazz and smiled at him, "I missed you."

"I missed y' t', Rach. I heard Windcharger braggin' about y'. When did this start?"

With him standing so close to me, I couldn't help but 'look' at his spark that was carefully stowed inside his chest. It oscillated with a vibrant whitish-blue radiance and I thought that it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen before. I was so mesmerized by it, that I almost forgot that he asked me a question. "Oh, uhm, awhile after you left." I couldn't tear my eyes off his spark.

"Whatcha lookin' at?"

I had to force my eyes to shut so I could turn away, "I can see your spark. It's unbelievably beautiful." He chuckled at me as I fought to keep from staring again. I wanted for time to stop so I could gaze at the pulsating glow of his spark. Something gave a faint flicker above that drew my attention, "You're hurt."

"Eh, it's nothin', jus' a glancin' hit."

I frowned with an exaggerated pout, "You promised you'd come back safe."

He laughed and held out his arms in mock defeat, "Ah y' got me. Guilty as charged."

I reached out to the glowing pulse of the energon flowing in his arms and said as sweetly as I could, "I can't fix your shoulder just yet, but since you came all the way to the med bay… Can I have a hug?"

"Of course y' can, Rach. I'm always up for a hug from y'."

I cuddled up to his chest and shut my eyes. I may not be able to see him physically but the warmth from his body, the sound of his internal systems, the glow of the energy flowing through him, that wonderful melodic voice of his and now the pulse of his bright spark made up for it. "I'm going to need to go back to helping out but a hug will tide my Jazzy-man fix for awhile."

He hugged me tightly as the doors to the med bay opened. The playful tone in his voice took a more serious edge to it, "It might be more than awhile, Rach."

I nodded as I clung to him, "I know… I know we're lucky that no one came back dead. And I know you have to go back to fight, but for right now… Right now I want to pretend that nothing will ever take you away from me."

"Y' know I'll do my best t' come back t' y', Rachel."

My throat felt tight, "I'll put you back together if you come back in pieces, just please come back to me alive."

Prowl had walked into the med bay. He went straight to Ratchet who was elbows deep in energon as he worked on Huffer. "How bad is he?"

Ratchet grumbled, "He'll live, but he's going to need some major reconstruction on his legs. That is if I can salvage them. I'm starting to think it would be easier to start with a completely new armature instead of trying recover what is left."

"What about the others? How soon can you have the other nine repaired and ready for battle?" The tactician's tone of voice did not suppress the urgency in his request.

"You're slagging joking, right?" Ratchet had turned on Prowl glowering at the Second in Command. "It's going to take awhile to get to everyone's repairs and that's not including the time needed for the internal system recoveries and recharge!"

"I need every available mech you can get up and moving as soon as possible."

"There are only three of us here that can work on repairs and unless you have medical programming inside that Pit infernal battle computer of yours and a direct link-up with Primus, sooner ain't going to happen." Ratchet was shaking an energon covered tool in Prowl's face for emphasis.

"There are _four_ of us to do repairs!" Windcharger put his hands on his hips.

"Don't you start with me, Windcharger. Or I'll weld that mouth of yours shut." Ratchet glared at the minibot.

"Rachel and I count as the fourth, and she's already got Smokescreen's injuries repaired and _I_ forced him into recharge."

Prowl turned to face us with an optic ridge raised. "I thought you were watching Communications for us, Rachel."

"Uhm, I am."

"Communications is not in the med bay." I suddenly felt like a child getting caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"No, but I'm watching it from here." I reluctantly let go of Jazz and pulled my wireless Teletraan from my hip, accessing Prowl's radio from where I stood on the table. "See? I can access and monitor everything from here, or anywhere else in the Ark."

Ratchet made a rude gesture behind Prowl's back and went back to work on the minibot, as the tactician walked over to me, "May I see that?"

I pulled the strap over my head and handed over the device, which I instantly regretted. Prowl was known for confiscating anything and everything that he didn't approve of, though he wasn't as bad as Red Alert.

"Where did you get this?" He turned the mini Teletraan over in his hands.

"I, uh, made it." I had gone back to squeaking under scrutiny.

"This accesses all communications from the Ark?"

"Yes… and some other things too."

"Yeah, she did all that stuff with it earlier giving you and Skyfire those directions." Windcharger was trying to peek into Prowl's hands at the device since he hadn't gotten a chance before.

Prowl studied it for a moment silently, "I don't recognize the dialect it uses."

"Uhm, it's a very obscure dialect… only a couple of people know it."

I could 'see' the light from a quizzical optic as its ridge raised, "Which couple?"

"You might have met them before," I tried to shrug it off. "It's not that big of a deal, is it?"

"This is a serious breach of security, Rachel. If this fell into the wrong hands-"

"It's not really. Only two other people in the universe know the dialect and it uses a triodecimal system with a 96 digit pass code that's made up of both Earthen and Cybertronian characters."

He didn't seem impressed at all. "Oh, and it does this as well." I put my fingers to my earpiece and gave a command word in the dialect of the device. The mini Teletraan's screen shut down with a beep and I smiled. "Okay, try to turn it back on."

Two voices from the door busted up laughing and Prowl looked at me, "Don't tell me you did that." The sound of patience worn thin was in his voice.

The Twins entered the med bay still laughing with chuckles emanating from all over the room. I heard Jazz try to stifle a laugh and I even heard a guffaw from the grouchy medic. I grinned sheepishly, "I won't tell you then."

I thought I could detect the hint of a sigh from the tactician, but Perceptor was intrigued again and came over from where he was repairing Trailbreaker's hip, "I'd like to see the device again. I wasn't aware you devised such security measures." The scientist plucked the mini Teletraan 1 from the tactician's hand. "Is the pass code in, uh," he gave a cautious look to Prowl.

I nodded with a grin. "Yes."

The mini Teletraan 1 chirped suddenly, "Uh oh. Can I have that back?" I held my hand out and Perceptor handed it back. I entered the code and peered into the screen. "All forms of communication have stopped from Portland." By the light of the crystals in the screen, I accessed Sky spy's cameras and zoomed in on the city. The swarm of drones was destroying everything in their path, like a metal wave washing away a sand castle. I ran the telemetry of the roiling army as the cold fingers of panic wrapped around my stomach. "The drones have left the suburbs and entered the city."


	33. Chapter 33 Calm Before the Storm

A//N: _Yay for fluff but goodbyes are hard, even for the authoress! Pieces start to fall into place as the next battle is about to begin. I love foreshadowing. _

Story Arc 5

**Chapter 33 - Calm Before the Storm  
**

It took over six grim hours to complete work on most of the injured mechs with Ratchet shooting the tactician dirty looks and swearing profusely; which led to him ultimately threatening the Second in Command exactly what he'd do to him the next time he came to the med bay. The tactician stood stoically by, unfazed by Ratchet's tirade and easily avoiding the energon coated tools that were hurled in his direction. The uninjured trudged tiredly between the med bay and the lounge in a slow succession of refueling and light recharge. The area around the door was where most had gathered, either to listen as Ratchet harangued Prowl soundly or to stay near their comrades; the rest of the Ark was dim and eerily quiet. Since the Autobots had to flee from the drones-turned-monsters and fight off the Decepticons to bring the wounded back to the Ark, the mood in the med bay was heavily dejected, even with Ratchet's near constant grumbling. They had taken such heavy loses in the battle that it had demoralized the group, especially knowing now just what they had to go back up against shortly.

I had gotten rid of my 'assistant' by insisting that he needed to recharge and let his recovery systems finish the repairs. At first he refused, but I reasoned that he couldn't fight with the others if his body fell apart or he offlined himself in exhaustion once he made it to the battle. The void left in the med bay after his chattering made the air seem thicker and bleaker that was only punctuated by the constant swearing by the grumpy medic. With Smokescreen's repairs done and him off to another table for recharge, I had started work on Beachcomber; the dune buggy had more extensive injuries than the Datsun. He had a dislocated shoulder that was just barely attached to his body held on by mere threads of wire. Beachcomber went into recharge with a smile for me yet his blue lit optics had the hint of fear behind them; it was a nearly unfathomable emotion for the laid-back mech. He helped me align his arm right before his systems fell quiet and he slipped into recharge. I spliced lines and tubing first to get energon flowing into the limb, which would start the mech's natural recovery process.

Jazz stayed with me and we whispered to each other while I worked on Beachcomber's repairs. I resisted the urge to stare at his spark with great difficulty, instead keeping my head low as I worked. He told me about what had happened with the others, what the things looked like, how the things seemed to change from ordinary drones to this ferocious bloodthirsty horde, and the most disheartening part about it all: they had the nanite infused armor. I had been holding a bunch of mangled wires in my hand when Jazz quietly said that. I shut my eyes and rested my head on the cooler metal of Beachcomber's arm, forcing away tears and the stinging pain that came with those words. My own creation, which I tried to hurt the Decepticons with, was now being used to butcher the Autobots.

My stomach twisted into a mass of knots as I battled against two other thoughts that threatened to overpower me. I refused to acknowledge the facts about what the horde had also done, but I was losing ground faster that I could force the thoughts away. I took a few deep breaths fighting the overwhelming emotions that hit me like a runaway train. They edged their way in still. The horde was laying waste to the city; a city that earlier today was home to five hundred thousand people. The broadcast I had listened to replayed in my mind, the reporter that got too close and the unnerved newsman's voice…

Jazz leaned in, "Rachel? Are y' okay?"

I swallowed hard, taking a few more deep breaths. My stomach tightened further and I could barely whisper, "I'm going to be sick…"

There was a cup beside me quickly as I picked up my head and vomited, my body shuddering as my knotted stomach retched the coffee I had earlier. It was an empty cup that had held someone's energon and it still had a faint pink glow and the familiar sickening sweet smell to it. I dry heaved as my stomach made sure there was nothing left and Jazz rubbed my back until the heaving stopped, but the noise of me being ill in the near silent med bay had drawn unwanted notice.

Ratchet loomed over me, covered in oil and energon. Any trace of bedside manner the grumpy medic had was gone, "You okay?"

I nodded and spit into the cup, trying to clear the taste of bile from my mouth. "I'm fine. Just nerves." I scrubbed my sleeve over my mouth and stood up. He grunted and went back to work as I tried to get a few deep breaths in.

"Y' sure y're okay, Rach?" Jazz whispered to me worriedly.

"Doing better than I thought I would, actually." I coughed and wiped my mouth again.

He knew exactly what thoughts had gone through my head to cause such a reaction, "It was only a matter of time before the Decepticons tried somethin' like this on Earth. Nanite armor or not, they used this tactic back on Cybertron too many times t' count."

My throat hurt, "I know I erased what little information I put in their systems. I don't understand how they got them."

"I know. Besides the nanites and Megatron bein' there, those things could put themselves back together. There is somethin' really odd about all of it, marchin' jets an' standard weapons…and those jets, the ones we saw dead, they were marchin' up in front of the others."

I looked up at his blue lit visor, "Dead jets?"

"Yeah, the ones we saw at the base. Ramjet and Thrust. They were walkin' along wit' the drones."

"But how… I saw the one die in the lab. How? That doesn't make any sense." I crossed my arms and frowned. My mind started to run. _If Megatron and the others hadn't died, then _something_ had to have stopped the nanites effect on them. That green and purple mech, Hook… he was supposedly a hotshot engineer. Maybe he had found a way to quickly counteract the nanites? But what would resurrect dead mechs?_

I picked up my wireless Teletraan 1 and accessed Cybertronian medical texts and ran a search for every piece of information on creating drones, scavenging parts of the dead or resurrection. Nothing helpful came up. Not in the entire history of Cybertron was there any mention of a 'resurrection'; they didn't even have a word for it. Drones had no sparks, just a simple neural net. Dead mechs decayed too quickly to be used for spare parts. Wait… how were these things able to reconstruct themselves? There was more in the history of the war about drones then in the texts of how they are created. The Decepticons used drone armies in most of the great battles. "Jazz? Tell me about some of the drone battles on Cybertron."

I worked reattaching Beachcomber's wiring while Jazz talked about the battles he was in against the drones. The battlefields used to be covered in leftover pieces of whatever was used to make the drones; they were meant to overwhelm and tire out the Autobots. The basic neural nets programmed in the drones were simplistic for Cybertronian standards; but on Earth they equaled walking IED's. Instead of waiting to be detonated remotely or driven over, the Cybertronian versions marched into things and blew up. Be it mech or building, these metal armatures were walking landmines. No, they never rebuilt themselves before and they were never were this complex; drones with weapons and looking just like mechs were a new concept for the Decepticons.

"So that Decepticon engineer survived too." I mused as I worked on the delicate transformation servos.

"Hook?"

I nodded and cursed at myself, "Damnit. Him and Starscream stood over my shoulder the whole time asking stupid questions and complaining. It didn't even matter that I erased their computer systems… he watched everything I did. Though, I don't know how he saved himself and Megatron from the nanite reaction. The way the nanites were dispersed in that lab, they would have had near lethal doses."

Something tickled at the back of my mind; something I needed to remember. But the more I tried to focus on it, the fainter the image got, until I couldn't remember exactly what I was trying to think about.

Most of the mechs in the lab, repaired and whole, were in recharge now. Mechs were resting against the walls around the still open doors, most were getting as much recharge as they could before they would need to go fight again. It had quieted down, with only the sounds of us working and Jazz and I whispering; Ratchet had almost stopped berating Prowl, who was also using the wall as a back rest for some recharge. I didn't want Jazz to leave, but he needed to rest as well. They needed him more than I did, or so I kept trying to convince myself unsuccessfully. "You need to rest, Jazz."

"I know, but I want t' keep y' company." His singsong voice could melt frozen titanium. How could I argue with him sounding so sweet and loving?

"I know, but you need to be a good little 'bot and rest now. You can fall asleep under the table, if you want, but I think you'd be more comfortable against the wall or on my table in the corner." I whispered to him.

"Y' don't want me around, eh?" He teased. Jazz could make a storm cloud on a bad day happy.

"You know very well that I never want to be far from your side." I turned to face his azure blue lit visor, "I need you, Jazz, because I love you. But now you and the other Autobots are desperately needed, because now my whole world depends on you to save us from the Decepticons."

He nodded and added solemnly, "Y' know we'll do everythin' we can t' stop them."

I stepped away from Beachcomber over to where Jazz stood, walking into his arms and hugging him as best I could, "Just remember to do it with style or don't bother trying."

He laughed which got us a dirty glare from Ratchet as he hugged me. I looked up past that beautiful pulse in his chest and smiled at that Azure visor, "Rest now for me, love. Please?"

He placed a kiss on top of my head and sat down on the floor, resting his back against one of the table legs. His visor dimmed and I went back to work on Beachcomber.

I kept my focus on the circuitry beneath my fingers, trying to put out of my mind the thoughts of the drones and the upcoming battle that would happen. The med bay was quiet now, except for the multitude of mechanical systems humming in recharge. My back was getting sore from being hunched over my work. I stood up slowly, rolling my shoulders and feeling a few pops from aching joints. I stretched and looked at the glowing lights around the room. Only Ratchet and Perceptor were still working, Wheeljack had gone into recharge because he was going to be needed for the upcoming battle. Most of the others were repaired and in recharge. The tables where the injured were, now held entire mechs that were back in one piece. I looked down at Beachcomber's shoulder; his systems were mending what I could not very effectively. They would all be sent out to fight again; still repairing themselves or not, everyone who could fight was needed for this battle.

I finished Beachcomber's shoulder twenty minutes later and tripled checked every inch of my repairs. He was relying on me to keep his body working for the fight. Once I was absolutely certain everything was working, I picked up my tools and moved to the edge of the table. I sat down and looked at the sleeping mech below. The rhythm of his spark was mesmerizing and I let myself drown in the whitish-blue beat. A small smile played across my lips as my mind wandered in and out of idle thoughts. I tried to remember the moment I realized that I was in love with Jazz. It had to be one of the many nights we watched the stars together… I could remember the countless times he went on missions that I waited almost impatiently for his return. Or the numerous times I spent with him at monitor or Communications duty. But the exact moment I knew I was in love… I sighed. One would think that moment would be prominent in memory, but maybe it was more important to remember all the moments that led up to that realization and every thing that happened after that.

My silent reverie was brought to an end as Prowl woke up and walked over to Ratchet, "How many are ready?"

Ratchet turned on him, his blue lit optics narrowing and his voice tight, "Cliffjumper and Huffer are out. Everyone else… They still need to recharge. You can't give them a little more time?"

"No. The government is taking action now. There will be fighters over the city in under thirty minutes, they plan to bomb the drones."

Ratchet slammed his tool on the table. "Slag it! We need more time. You're taking a tired force back into battle. This isn't like it was back on Cybertron when we had field medics and more troops to fight, Prowl."

"I am very well aware of that, and if we had more options then I could give you more time. But the humans are about to take action, and they mean to bomb the city to destroy the drones."

Ratchet lifted a finger to lecture the tactician, but Prowl interrupted him, "They are about to sacrifice any survivors in the city in order to stop the horde. You know we can't allow them to fight in our war. We are here to protect them from the Decepticons." The Second in Command's cool blue lit optics rested on the angry medic.

"Fine! Fine. Take them." He threw his hands into the air and pushed past Prowl.

"Who can I take?"

"Everyone but the two minibots." Ratchet had picked up something across the room and was rummaging through it, "Actually, Windcharger can't go either. The damage he took destroyed armor on his chest and we don't have anything to patch him up quickly."

"I will wake the others."

My wireless Teletraan 1 chirped and a signal in Cybertronian came through my earpiece; a wake-up call that roused them out of recharge. The silence in the med bay was broken as mechs awoke and their systems moved from rest to readiness.

Jazz stood up with a stretch and looked at me. I tried to smile for him but the best I could do was a nervous twitch. He pulled me close into a tight hug and I clung to him with hot tears threatening to fall. I tried to not think about him having to face another battle against those things, but the thoughts kept creeping back in. My heart felt on the verge of breaking, which I fought off as best I could. He didn't need me to fall to pieces right now, and I feared if I couldn't keep it together I'd break into a million bawling pieces begging him to not go.

He put his fingers under my chin and pulled my face up to look at me. The movement made the tears fall, "Please come back to me." My voice broke.

"I will."

"Just remember that I love you, Jazz… and I'll always love you. Just- just remember that, okay?" I squeaked and bit my lip.

"I love y' too, Rachel."

The others had started to file out of the med bay and I would have to let him go soon, "Please come back."

He gave one of his disarming smiles, which echoed in his visor and ran his fingers down my cheek, brushing away my tears. "Smile for me, Rach."

I smiled as more tears fell. He turned to leave to follow the rest out. "Wait, Jazz!"

He turned back to me; his visor had lost the smile. I beckoned him closer and he leaned down to me, "I have t' go, Rachel."

I put my hand on his face, letting my fingers trail down his metallic skin. And then I kissed his lips. "Good luck."

His smile returned quickly, "Love ya, Rachel."

"I love you too. Now go kick some aft." I smiled as best as I could.

He turned and walked out with the others, stopping at the door to wave back to me. I gave a small wave and scrubbed at my eyes. And then he was gone.

"Can I get a send off like that?"

I turned and gave a small laugh at the two mechs that stood next to my table; mechs whose sparks pulsed identically. I raised my arms out to hug them. Sideswipe hugged me back hard enough to knock my breath away, "Don't worry, we'll bring him back."

Sunstreaker hugged me just as hard, "I'll bring both of them back."

"You mean _I'll_ bring both your sorry aft and Jazz' back." Even now, with the fight looming ahead, they could still tease each other.

"I expect all three of you back. Doesn't matter who drags who back, just come back."

"We'll keep an eye on him, Rachel." Sunstreaker reassured me.

"Good luck you two."

"What? No kiss good luck for me?" Sideswipe feigned being hurt.

"Come here you." I kissed the red terror on the cheek. "Good luck. Happy hunting, go kick some aft."

I gave Sunstreaker a peck on the cheek too. "Keep them both out of trouble for me." I said conspiratorially to him. I could see the evil grin fill his baby blue optics.

"Hey! I heard that."

"Prowl's going to yell at you both. Shoo and good luck." I made a shooing motion with my hand. There was another mech now towering over me, one that had been very angry at me for most of the day. "You and Perceptor are in charge of the med bay, just make sure he gets some recharge. The two shouldn't wake up at all, but if Windcharger does, you make sure he does _not_ leave. Got it?"

I nodded at Ratchet. "Got it boss."

He grunted before his frown softened for a moment, "Thank you for your help, Rachel."

"Glad I could help and thank you for trusting me." I held my arms wide offering a hug. It was the quickest hug in the world and then he was out the door as well.

Perceptor had moved over to my table as he wiped his hands clean. "It's just us now."

I nodded silently, still staring at the door.

The wireless Teletraan chirped to life with Prowl's voice. "Prowl to Rachel."

"I'm here, Prowl."

"I want you to monitor this channel for us and keep me apprised of what the military is doing. You can find their radio frequency with Teletraan and you can find the rest on a channel called CNN."

"Gotcha, Prowl. I'll be here watching and listening and anything else you need."

"Good, Prowl out."

Perceptor was quiet for a moment as the silence of the now empty med bay settled in, "Rachel?"

"Yeah, Percy?"

"Can I see your device again?"

I turned to the blue lit optics and smiled, "Sure."

----------------------------------------

Megatron and the other Decepticons returned to the front line of the raging horde. The wicked smirk had not left the warlord's face; the pleasure of sending Prime and his Autobots fleeing had delighted him. He watched the horde below tear through the human city, leaving nothing standing in its wake. He pulled the small black device from subspace and turned it on. "Spread the flanks out. I want them to destroy the human city faster."

The dark blue mech next to him had pulled a similar device out, "As you wish, Megatron."

The two remotely controlled the mechs below, stopping some of the roiling mass in its path of destruction and sending it to flank the main group. Megatron frowned, as the horde didn't move fast enough for his liking. The marching drones were slow, but not as slow as their bloodthirsty alter personas. He fought with the device, twisting the joystick back and forth violently, as if mishandling the controller would improve their speed. The mass below was a disorganized mess; the squadrons that each officer controlled had intermingled, making moving the things away from the main group difficult. "Starscream! Get over here and move your troops. They're in my way."

"Yes, Mighty Megatron." The Air Commander scowled and sped through the thick black clouds of smoke from the fires below.

He transformed next to the warlord, with Skywarp following suit, pulling his device from subspace and pushing the joystick angrily. His squadrons milled about as well, fighting to get through the myriads of mechs below and out of the way of Megatron's troops.

Megatron's patience with the whole situation wore thin, "Can't you hurry them up, Starscream?"

Starscream fought to keep his anger in check. It wasn't his fault that Megatron's troops were mixed in with everyone else's.

"I should never have given you two glitches those squadrons. You can't even control them!"

Starscream scowled more as he forced the controller to cooperate. "The fight with the Autobots caused these things to intermingle. Even if I could make them move faster, it would still take time for them to move back into ranks."

"I don't want excuses, Starscream. _Just get them out of my way_!" Megatron turned on the red Seeker, his eyes murderously glaring at his Second in Command.

"I'm trying to!" Starscream snarled back as he continued to fight with the device.

Megatron looked down at the congested mess below and lost all patience. Starscream's attention was on the horde below, but the warlord was certain that the Seeker was just aggravating the situation. He lashed out at Starscream, his fist connecting with the unsuspecting mech's jaw. The Air Commander was knocked back, disrupting his equilibrium and interfering with his ability to hover on his antigravs. The hit caused the Seeker to drop his device, which plummeted into the roiling army down below.

"You glitching idiot, Starscream! I'm going to send you to the Pit myself if you don't recover that controller!"

The Air Commander righted himself, rubbing his jaw. He spat at Megatron, "And how am I supposed to do that! Those _things_ will attack anything!"

The large black fusion canon was in his face and powering up quickly. Megatron sneered at the Seeker, "You think I care? Go get that device, NOW."

Starscream glared at Megatron for a moment, his gaze moving to the canon that was inches from his face. He backed away to turn and dove for the horde in search of the controller, cursing the warlord. Maybe he could find the device quickly and get out of there before too much damage was done to his body… that is if the device hadn't been crushed underfoot of the disorganized horde. One of these days it would be him with his gun in Megatron's face. And he would have no reservations about killing the warlord.

Starscream hovered just above the reach of the horde, scanning the area for the device; the only thing below the masses was rubble and twisted metal. He scowled and skirted above the horde, scanning as he went.

"Why don't you just use Thundercracker's device?" Skywarp's voice came over their private link.

"And just what do I do when he demands I control his troops as well?" The snarky tone of his voice bit into the radio.

"Just say TC still has it."

If the Air Commander could roll his optics, he would have, "I've already _used_ his controller in front of Megatron. He knows I have it. Why don't you come down here and help me?"

"Megatron is making me move my squads now."

He sighed and scanned some more. This was going to be a hopeless search and he was going to end up on Hook's table, if he was lucky. If he and his wingmates had the nanite armor, he would never have to worry about Megatron attacking him again.

There was a beep on his scanner; the device was whole and had fallen into a cavity between the rubble. _Finally_. The Air Commander tried to land above the device when one of the mechs jumped up and grabbed his legs. He swung and shot the thing in the face with his null ray, which made it let go, but another was already clamoring over the fallen mech to get at him. He shot that one as well and spun around, clearing a circle in the horde so he could land and retrieve the device. His null ray only worked for a few minutes on the monsters, leaving him with little time to land and make a grab for the controller. He cleared enough away and dove for the device. His fingers wrapped around the controller quickly and he tried to leap back into the air. One of the horde had crawled over the others and raked its metal claws down his wing. He snarled, punching the thing in the face and shooting into the air.

"Did you recover the device, Starscream?"

"Yes." He sneered at the warlord as the energon dripped along the edge of his wing. The claws of that beast left huge gashes down his left wing.

Megatron smirked, his blood red optics leering at the injured Seeker. "See that you do not drop it again."

Starscream took his place next to Skywarp, his face turned into a deep snarl. _One of these days…_

The horde below was finally sorting out into the different squadrons; the others now flanking Megatron's troops, destroying the city around just as effectively as the whole group was. The warlord grinned again. This would be a grand day in Decepticon history.

_------- _

Below the hovering Decepticons stood the mech that had clawed the red jet. It watched its prey fly away and now floated in the sky above. The thing tilted its head slightly as its optics focused on the flying one. The others of the horde pushed past the mech as it stood still watching the one floating above. It was jostled about, making it tear its optics off of the floating ones. Something was covering its claws; it smelled sweet and held a shimmer. The mech sniffed its claws before putting them in its fanged mouth. The stuff tasted good and left a warming trail down its throat. Its optics flickered relishing in the taste. It wanted more of this shimmering stuff.

The mech looked back up into the sky. The floating ones looked like the ones around him. If the floating ones tasted like this, maybe the ones around him did as well… its hand shot out and punctured the throat of the next mech that tried to run past him, tearing a gaping hole through its neck. The mech looked at its hand expecting more of the sweet tasting stuff, but there was none. It howled and attacked the next mech, ripping its head right off. Still no sweet stuff. Instead it felt something on its leg moving. It looked down and saw pieces of the mechs it had killed crawling up him and wrapping around his legs. It stared at what these things were doing as they moved and bulked up its body. It felt good. Not as good as the sweet stuff, but good nonetheless. The final pieces snapped into place and the mech roared. It was bigger now. It looked around at the others; some of them were big like it, most were smaller…weaker. It wanted to be strong. Strong was good.

-------------------------------------------

The Autobots boarded Skyfire, who would join the fight this time. The normally quiet Veritech fighter was a scientist and not one for battle, which made his vehicle form almost ironic. His large Veritech body was suited for battle and also interstellar travel, which is the main reason why he picked this form. Today though, he was going to fight along side the others, in hopes of saving this small blue planet he enjoyed to explore from destruction.

The flight back to the city was quick and quiet; the mechs inside readying themselves for battle. Weapons were double checked and ammunition was loaded, ready for attack the moment they hit the ground. The building they had landed on before was a mere click away from the front of the horde, and below the helicopter pad were some narrow streets, that the horde would have to filter through as their wave of destruction filled the city. The gunners would snipe from the pad, aiming straight for the heads. The other warriors would be stationed in the streets below, picking off the group as they pressed into the area. The taller buildings should keep the horde back, giving the small force of twenty-six Autobots a chance to take out some of the estimated 380 mechs. They would fall back further into the city as the horde pressed forward. As long as they could keep from being surrounded and use the terrain to their advantage, they would have a better chance of fighting the horde.

Skyfire landed and the Autobots exited the Veritech quickly. Weapons were drawn and ready as the ranks of the horde spilled into the city. Front line fighters dropped to the streets below and took their places; the gunners situated themselves of the rooftops, weapons trained on the area where the horde would appear shortly. There was no sign of Megatron or the other Decepticons, but everyone kept a watchful eye on the sky above. Only the Seekers, Megatron and Soundwave had been present at the last fight, and Jazz had taken down the blue Seeker. Four Decepticons weren't too much of a threat, but it was an unknown factor if there were more around.

The sound of the howling mechs echoed through the empty streets of the city. They seemed to be still bent on total destruction of the area, but were slower in achieving that goal. Prowl surveyed the front line from his position on the rooftops. The ranks of the drones had been thinned and spread out. He frowned; that might mean the front line fighters could be overwhelmed if the horde didn't flow through the smaller streets. He radioed the others and warned them about this new possibility; if the horde was to overrun the area from all angles, he needed a plan to get them out of there quickly. The pattern of the streets in the city was fairly quadratic, giving several areas of escape for the ground troops. He mapped it out and sent the data to the others with a standby clause, if in doubt fall back.

The sounds of the horde drew closer and the front line fighters got ready. The first few mechs ran through the street, howling and ramming into everything. The gunners struck first, killing the front-runners as they passed into range. The ground troops waited until the gunners weren't able to take most of the mechs; then they struck like lightning, energon daggers slashing into the soft throats of the mindless horde. The bodies and crawling parts filled the sidewalks and sprawled across the streets. The Autobots were making progress against the monsters; casualties on the horde piled up, and so far there wasn't an injury on their side.

The Twins were slashing the ranks of the horde into shreds, the bodies piling up between them. Energon daggers flashing in the dark, slitting throats and destroying neural nets; the two were determined to take out the whole horde by themselves if necessary. So far they had only dealt with the smaller mechs, the ones that weren't enhanced by the crawling spare parts. These moved quickly and died easily as the warriors dipped in and out of the fight. The streets got louder and the buildings started to take damage as the bigger mechs, enhanced with the parts from their fallen, came rushing through. They fell back and picked off more of the smaller horde that filtered through the streets. Dodge and slash, aim and fire; Prowl estimated that they had killed about seventy of the mechs, when they were forced to fall back a second time.

Sunstreaker faced off with one of the bigger mechs; its body a Frankenstein mix of odd and mismatched parts scavenged from the smaller dead mechs. The beast went at him head on, and the agile golden warrior dodged the monster easily. He dipped in and hacked at the hip of the mech, trying to hobble the thing. It gave an unholy howl and dove for him. He smirked and danced easily out of its way again, slashing at a smaller mech as it raced by. The monster's optics narrowed at Sunstreaker and it tried to rush him again. He spun and slashed into the neck of the beast, wounding it but missing the kill. The monster stopped, its misshapen and clawed hand moving to the wound in its neck. The warped claws felt the hole in its vulnerable skin and it snarled at the warrior. The golden fighter grinned and beckoned the beast to him, "Come on, ugly. Let me finish removing that repulsive face of yours."

The monster started forwards, then stopped. Its optics looking straight at the energon weapon in the hand of the golden warrior. It stepped back from the fight, its hand moving to the hole in its neck again. It eyed Sunstreaker a moment more before turning and hobbling away…

Sideswipe was hacking away at the mechs that came through, when the larger mech tried to run by him. He finished the job Sunstreaker had started on it, easily slicing into the neck of the monster and kicking away the head that now rolled at his feet. The golden warrior shook his head and slashed into the next mech that reached for him, putting all thoughts about the monster's strange actions out of his mind.

Ratchet had set up a small mobile field hospital ten clicks away from the front line. He kept track of the positions of everyone via a linkup Rachel gave him that monitored the telemetry of the Autobots. He stood there silently, arms crossed over his chest and his trademark scowl across his face. As the minutes ticked by and everyone was still okay, he couldn't help but think that this was the calm before the storm.


	34. Chapter 34 Artificial Intelligence

A/N: _If you look up F-15 fighters on Wikipedia, it mentions the Seekers. Absolutely freaking hilarious. This is a serious chapter and bad things are happening. It is told mostly from the Seeker's point of views from the battle. No flaming or lynching please, things are happening in this chapter for some very good reasons. Please Rate and Review because it gives me the '_warm fuzzies_', too._

Story Arc 5

**Chapter 34 - Artificial Intelligence  
**

Thundercracker's optics fluttered open as he came back online. Starscream was swearing over their private channel about Megatron. The snarky sound in the Air Commander's voice betrayed his absolute hatred of the Decepticon leader, "How dare he give these _things_ the nanite armor, but leave us vulnerable! We're his best warriors! We deserve to have it!"

The black and purple Seeker growled, "TC wouldn't have gotten shot up if we had that armor."

"I know. There has to be a way for us to get those nanites for ourselves."

"You two make a resting mech's audio receptors ring." The blue Seeker groaned over the radio.

"You okay, TC?" Skywarp question was filled with concern for his wingmate.

"Eh, I'll live."

"I will get us that nanite armor. No one will be able to stop us once we have it. No Autobot will be able to damage us again." Starscream swore over the link.

The blue Seeker looked around, trying to figure out where he was at; Hook and Mixmaster were nearby and watching something that angered the engineer. There was a monitor in front of the two, but Thundercracker couldn't make out what they were looking at. The engineer slammed something onto the console next to the monitor angrily and sent a slew of curses at Megatron. The Seeker opened the radio link to his wingmates to capture what the green and purple mechs were angry about. All chatter over their private channel stopped as the Seekers listened quietly to the conversation between Hook and Mixmaster; Megatron had pushed the engineer too far again. "Megatron has no respect for us or my magnificent creations. They are more than just drones, yet he acts like they are glorified remote controlled sparkling toys!"

"You've made something devious, haven't you?"

"Oh, yes." The green and purple mech turned to Mixmaster rubbing his hands together conspiratorially. "I have made _major_ improvements on the nanites. I have enough of the improved batch to cover the six of us." He smirked. "And I have created a _nasty_ surprise for Megatron."

The other mech chuckled, "Gonna give me a hint on what it is?"

Hook turned to look behind him and Thundercracker quickly powered down his optics, pretending to be offline still. The engineer grinned. Even if the Seekers heard him, they couldn't do anything to stop his plan. "I've reverse engineered the original nanites. A dose of these to Megatron and he'll lose his impenetrable armor."

Thundercracker smirked, "Did you get that, 'Screamer?"

"Yes, and I have a plan." The evil machinations of the red Seeker's idea vibrated over the link. "We'll 'borrow' some of Hook's new nanites. And we'll wait for him to complete his plan… then we'll take out Megatron ourselves."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Would you rather get shot out of the sky like TC did, 'Warp?" Starscream sounded annoyed.

"Do you think this would really work, 'Screamer?" Thundercracker liked the idea of never having to worry about being shot at again.

"Yes, we just need to wait on Hook and the others. As long as they don't screw up, our plan will work."

Thundercracker heard someone moving towards him. There were hands on his wing inspecting the work done to patch him up and a thoughtful 'hmmm'. The blue Seeker wondered if he should feign waking up now, or if he should stay put and try to get more information from the engineer. He decided to stay still for a little longer, until a fist came down hard on the newly repaired area on his wing. He yelled as he bolted upright, subspacing his rifle and aiming it right between the optics of the amused looking engineer. He glowered at Hook, his blood red optics boring a hole into the green and purple mech, "What that slag was that for!"

Hook crossed his arms over his chest and smirked, "You're repaired. Now get out of here."

Thundercracker sneered at the engineer, his rifle still targeting the spot between his eyes. He glanced at his ring wing, testing his airfoils before turning his murderous glare back to Hook and snarled. "Your bedside manner is slaggin' atrocious, groundlover."

The smirk never left the engineer's face, "You're finished. Remove your sorry afterburner out of my sight."

Thundercracker sneered at him again and jumped off the table. He entertained the briefest idea of dropping a sonic boom over the area, but the little voice of reason quipped that he would end up dead or worse on Hook's table if he did that. The blue Seeker jumped into the air and transformed, turning in the sky and shooting off to where his wingmates were. "I think Hook knows I listened in on him." He scowled into the radio.

"Why do you think that?"

"The look in his optics after he punched the repairs in my wing."

"Frag him. I bet he was trying to goad you into telling Megatron."

Thundercracker snorted, "Slagging groundlover."

"Hurry up and get over here. Megatron is having a glitch fit about these _things_ not moving fast enough." Starscream's snarky voice oozed hatred over the link.

The blue Seeker boomed across the night sky, the horizon started to glow with the hints of dawn. The wind under his wings felt good and he did a few barrel rolls to shake off the stiffness that had set in while he was on the table. The smoke over the city below covered most of the destruction the horde had caused. Thundercracker would rather keep flying instead of dropping down below to the others and hovered pointlessly while watching Hook's toys destroy the area. With a drawn out sigh the Seeker spiraled down slowly, dropping down to where the others were and transforming.

Starscream handed the small black control device to the blue Seeker with an air of pure contempt, his snarky voice thick with anger. "You need to move your squadrons to the left flank and do it quickly."

Thundercracker knew the attitude wasn't really directed at him, but snarled back at his wingmate anyways. He pushed the joystick around as the things below him lumbered slowly to the left. "Why are we moving these things anyways?" He muttered over the radio.

"Megatron wants more destruction of the city." Skywarp shrugged over the link.

The blue Seeker looked at the ground below and then at the controller, "Does he realize that by spreading them thinly over the city, the Autobots will have a better chance at picking them off?"

"Do you want to tell him that?" Starscream sounded exasperated as he fought with his own controller.

"Not if you offered me all the energon in the multiverse. But you know he'll take it out on you when it happens, 'Screamer."

"Yeah, you better tell him, 'Screamer."

There was a sigh over the link, "Fine."

The Air Commander hovered closer to Megatron who was still fuming over the horde below not moving fast enough, "Lord Megatron."

"What is it?" The warlord didn't look at his Second in Command.

"I suggest that we not spread the things too thinly. We wouldn't want the Autobots picking them off in an atta-"

Megatron spun on Starscream. "The Autobots?! You idiot, Starscream! Do you seriously believe the Autobots could make a stand against us? The horde has already ripped most of their pitiful force to shreds." He scoffed and went back to jamming the joystick around roughly. "When they return the horde will rip the last few apart. Now move your squadrons and get out of my sight, you Pit spawned glitch!"

Starscream scowled and headed back to his wingmates, "One of these days…"

Thundercracker looked up at the red Seeker, "What happened to your wing?"

"Those _things_ attacked him when he went to get the controller back."

An optic ridge rose on the blue Seeker's face, "They attacked you?"

The snarky tone was back in the Air Commander's voice, "They don't recognize friend from foe. They'll attack anything."

"Great." The blue Seeker turned back to his controller, frowning.

It took nearly fifty astro-seconds before they were able to work out the flanks in the horde below, with Megatron snarling and snapping at the three Seekers the entire time. The other mech hovering with them stood by almost stoically, ignored by the ranting warlord. The dark blue mech smiled beneath his facemask every time one of the jets shot him a murderous glare. He didn't force his controller around or fight getting his squadrons out of the way; Megatron's attention was seldom on him and he felt no need to wheedle the mech into a confrontation unlike the others did. Soundwave watched the horde below him move slowly and deliberately to the right flank as he listened to Megatron bombast the Seekers over their ineptness. It was highly amusing.

He smirked again; two of the idiot jets were glaring at him now. He turned to look at them, meeting their stares coolly. Sparkling Seekers. He knew they were angry that he received none of Megatron's wrath. If he could laugh and not draw too much attention to himself, he would have. But he had a better, more twisted idea. His sight fell on the arrogant red Seeker who was seething at being rebuked by Megatron again. Soundwave focused on Starscream and tried to touch the angry mech's mind.

Static.

The Air Commander's optics narrowed at the dark blue mech, his murderous glower boring holes through Soundwave. He frowned and tried the black and purple Seeker's mind; this one wasn't as sharp as the other two and his mind was easier to penetrate. Nothing but static. All three Seeker's attention was on him now and he shrugged. He would have gotten a kick out of showing Megatron what they had been thinking at the moment.

Out of the corner of his visor, the dark blue mech saw weapons fire coming from the front line. "Lord Megatron. Autobot forces have returned."

The warlord stopped haranguing the Seekers and looked out to where Soundwave was pointing. Weapons fire from the tops of four of the human buildings glinted in the early light of dawn; it was about time the Autobots had returned.

"You three sparklings go and welcome our guests back to the battle." Megatron shot a glare at Thundercracker, "And try not to get shot out of the sky, again."

The three transformed and flew towards the buildings from where the Autobots were firing.

Soundwave smirked and hoped the Autobots would knock them out of the sky. It gave the Communications Officer what his charge Frenzy would call 'the warm fuzzies'. Something below caught his attention. He looked down at the roiling mass of horde; something was down there. He scanned the area quickly for an Autobot presence but found none. He watched the scene below hoping what ever it was that caught his attention would do so again. Ah, there. In his ranks to the right. Something was giving off a psychic signature. He tried to focus on it. What is that? The signature reappeared under them and then was gone. He scanned again for Autobots but still found none. The signature reappeared, but now it was off to the right _and_ just below. He frowned. These things were supposed to attack on sight, how were these Autobots able to make it through the horde? Only one way to find out. He reached out psychically looking for the enemy below, and staggered backwards when he made contact. Impossible. He reached out again and found two more.

"Lord Megatron."

"What is it, Soundwave?"

"I believe we have a problem."

----------------------------------------------

"I want a constant display of the telemetry on everyone out here, Rachel." Ratchet was unhappy to say the least; he had established a channel with me for the purpose to keep him appraised on the battle. He would need the earliest information about the group falling back in case he had to move the injured quickly.

"It will take just a moment and I'll send you the feed, Ratchet." I pulled the information off of Sky spy and pinpointed everyone's location on a live map of the city, then I sent the uplink to Ratchet.

I could monitor everything from my wireless Teletraan 1; radio chatter, everyone's positions, the position of the horde and the government radio signal. I sat on the table with my legs dangling off, swinging my feet back and forth. Perceptor went back to working on Huffer. I would remind him to rest shortly; he needed to be ready for injuries when they came in. I frowned as I realized this was one of those situations where there would be no 'maybe', there would be injuries and we could only hope that there would be no deaths.

I looked at the screen of the mini-computer and watched the small named and blinking dots that represented the positions of the Autobots. The still dots were the gunners; the moving ones were the front line fighters. The four brightest dots that moved back and forth near constantly were The Twins, Optimus and Ironhide. They were positioned on two of the smaller streets, attacking the horde and darting back to cover. One certain dot held most of my attention: Jazz. He was moving in and out of the streets, attacking the horde head on.

Cold fear had started to grip my stomach the moment Teletraan 1 bleeped announcing the group leaving the Ark for the battle. It had become an integral piece of the overwhelming emotions that plagued me now. Dread, worry, hopelessness, fear and sadness. I watched that dot move along the street, stopping and attacking as he came across the enemy. Jazz wasn't partnered up with anyone like the others. He was fighting in an area alone. Why couldn't he have stayed on the roof and sniped at the horde? He wasn't a front line fighter; he was Special Operations. His work was done by sabotage and inside the shadows. Which sent my mind into cartwheels, why was he down there fighting on the street? I focused on the screen again; the others were holding their position still. So far so good, I thought. I wondered if they had made a dent in the ranks of the horde as the radio crackled to life with Prowl's voice. "Fall back fifty yards."

I tried in vain to calm myself, taking deep breaths to alleviate the panic. I gave a small wry smile. All those relaxation exercises I tried to learn to combat my overactive worry and panic reflexes had been useless since the attack on the lab at Kirtland all those months ago. It seemed like years had passed since then, but it was just under a year since my life was turned upside down.

Prowl's voice came over the link again. "Fall back two hundred yards." It was their second fall back in under ten minutes. They were being overwhelmed again.

The gunners on the rooftops gave cover fire for the ground fighters to retreat before they moved as well. The named dots on the ground moved slowly away from the horde; they were probably inundated with the masses. Optimus and Ironhide made it to the new position first, with a good contingent of the gunners moving with them. The Twins had moved closer to Jazz as they fought their way back. Running from fights did not sit well with the red and yellow warriors, but in this fight, they would benefit from the advantages of falling back.

I watched the lit screen with its simplistic version of the fight intently, silently counting and recounting the dots as they moved. Everyone was okay, so far. The dots representing The Twins were next to Jazz' dot but they had not moved back as far as Prowl had called for. Fear gripped my stomach; were they trapped by the horde? The Twins were within seventy feet of Jazz. Would they be able to back each other up if one was overrun? The distance between the three grew closer and my heart felt like it was going to break through my ribs. _Get out of there! Move back to where everyone else is!_ Two of the dots stopped weaving on the small screen and ran towards the new position called by Prowl. The Twins had gotten out of there, but where was Jazz? He must have run right before The Twins did. I counted the dots and ran through the names. Jazz wasn't among the names… I recounted, and recounted, and recounted. I opened the private channel that The Twins used, "Do either of you see Jazz? He was right next to you before you ran."

I could hear the battle around them as they tore through the horde. Sideswipe yelled into the radio, "I think he ran past us!"

"I thought he was behind you, 'Sides."

"He's not showing up on the map anymore." I was hysterical now.

There was cursing and grunting over the link, "We'll go look."

I dropped the wireless Teletraan 1 onto my lap, gasping for breath as I started to hyperventilate. _This can't be happening_.

Perceptor was at my side, "Rachel?"

I turned to the blue-lit optics; it felt like a dagger had pierced my heart. "Jazz' signal disappeared."

-------------------------------------------

The three Seekers soared across the front line in formation, dipping down below the buildings towards the position of the Autobots. There were four small groups on the rooftops and a few fighters on the streets below. The F-15's broke off, Thundercracker pulling off to the right, Skywarp to the left and Starscream speeding through a series of barrel rolls heading straight for the first group of Autobots. Shots peppered the air around the red Seeker, missing his sleek body. He smirked as he pulled up right next to the building they were situated on, dropping an array of cluster bombs on top of them. He laughed as he cruised up into the dawn sky. The side of the building the Autobots had been standing on crumbled from the explosions. He turned gracefully in the air and fired on the building, enjoying the view as the mech's jumped from the falling building to an adjoining rooftop.

The Air Commander dove down into the street below, snaking his way around the building where the mechs had jumped. As he neared the roof, he dropped more cluster bombs, which pelted the roof in an elegant semi-circle of destruction. The Autobots tried to fire at him again but he easily dodged their fire by dipping behind the next building. The F-15's supreme maneuverability made fighting between the structures extremely simple. Starscream shot out from behind the next building in time to watch the mechs running to another rooftop. He smirked and sailed over them bombing the group again. He took off into the sky above, barrel rolling into the early morning sky. From his vantage point, he watched the pathetic attempt of the Autobots to flee from the falling building. The rooftop pitched over, sending two of the hapless mechs falling into the street below. The red Seeker leveled out and transformed, watching the mayhem he had caused. He could hear the panicking voices of the other Autobots calling for their two fallen friends. A few jumped to the street and started to dig in the rubble of the building that had crashed down on them. He smirked and transformed, diving back down over the mechs on the street. Another spray of cluster bombs over them left the Air Commander nearly giggling, "Two for me, zero for the Autobots. How about you two?"

Skywarp buzzed over the street where Optimus Prime and Ironhide were fighting the horde. _Now's the time for payback_, the black and purple Seeker thought. He did a perfect 180º turn over the buildings, dropping two heat-seeking missiles half-way through the turn. _Let's see that black Autobot knock those out of the sky and fight those things at the same time_. He teleported to the end of the street and transformed, his trademark mischievous grin plastered over his face as he watched his missiles come careening towards the Autobots.

There were two loud explosions and a spray of debris throw into the air. He cackled over the radio, "Bullseye! I nailed Optimus and that black Autobot!"

Somewhere behind him there was the sound of a building crashing down. "Oops. I hope they weren't wanting to keep that building." Starscream laughed.

Two sonic booms rocked the area, sending audio-deafening reverberations through the streets. Skywarp put his hands over his audio receptors trying to block out the resounding blast. "Warn us before you do that again, TC. I can't even hear myself think my audios are ringing so bad."

"Since when did thinking matter so much to you, 'Warp?" Starscream sniggered over the link.

"Frag you, 'Screamer."

The dust had settled in the street; the black Autobot was on one knee still battling the horde, while Optimus Prime took aim at Skywarp. The shot lit up the street and the black and purple Seeker teleported above the mechs. If they didn't have that special armor, those two would have been hurting badly from his missiles. He snarled, there had to be a way to damage them; or at least knock them down enough so the horde could tear them apart. The Seeker dropped two more missiles from his perch above the battle. Maybe if he destroyed the street below…

The missiles hit and sent another shower of stone and dust into the air. He teleported to a nearby building out of easy range for a quick shot. When the air cleared he saw there was a small crater around the two Autobots. This wasn't working very well. Skywarp frowned. They were still battling the horde and almost unfazed by his attacks. There was the sound of another building crashing to the streets nearby. Drop a building on them, good idea he snickered. He raised his Vulcan machine gun and shot up the front of the building next to the fighting Autobots. They had ducked at the sound and lost some footing as the horde pushed forwards. Skywarp laughed and fired again, sending glass and concrete over the street. His attack made a mess but so far there was no building falling on top of the Autobot leader and that overly macho black mech. He shot at the building again and fired a heat-seeker at it as well. If the Autobots ducked for the Vulcan, maybe the heat-seeker would hit the building, he reasoned. And the mechs ducked again, letting the missile plow into the building. There was a huge explosion and the building groaned, causing the two mechs to look up suddenly. The building rocked and crumbled into the street below. YES! "Two for Skywarp including Optimus Prime! Beat that you two!"

Thundercracker rocketed over the streets below. Two Autobots kept the horde at bay. The blue Seeker frowned. He thought he had gotten rid of the red one already. He shot out over the buildings and turned on his side before diving back down over the mechs. They were effectively destroying the horde at a startling pace. _We'll see about that_. He dipped lower until he was fifty feet from the street and hurdling towards the red and golden pair.

200. 150. 100. 75. Now! He sent a sonic boom rolling over the horde and the two fighters. He pulled out from between the buildings and shot back into the sky. The reverberating echo shook the area, and he could hear the boom's reflection throughout the city. The blue Seeker flipped gracefully through the air, turning back to the street with the fighters. The buildings were heavily damaged and the warriors had run down the street to avoid the crumbling buildings. Thundercracker was going to do another flyby, but the red Autobot had a rocket launcher aimed for him. The Seeker banked left and dove down another street. He frowned. If they were going to play that way… He dodged in and out of the streets, running the gauntlet through the buildings as he scanned for where the two were. One street over from the two fighters he found the building that separated them. He flipped on his side and sent a boom into the building. The stress was too much for the human structure and the force of the second boom sent it tumbling into the street, right on top of the red and golden fighters. "Two for me. I got those twins. No more Jet Judo." He laughed into the radio.

"Six for the Seekers and zero for the Autobots! Shall we finish off the last and clinch the fight?" Starscream laughed over the radio link.

"Sounds like fun."

"Are they still on the rooftops?"

"No. They're digging through the rubble looking for the Second in Command."

"I'm on my way."

"Teleporting to you, 'Screamer."

-------------------------------------------

"RACHEL! TELL THEM TO FALL BACK TO MY POSITION!" Ratchet bellowed over the radio to me.

"I'm trying!" I couldn't stop crying. "Everyone fall back to Ratchet! Fall back to Ratchet's position now!"

Seven Autobots gone. Jazz fell to the horde and the Seekers took the others out. Perceptor had sat down heavily on the table across from me; his blue lit optics glazing over. "We lost…"

It was over. There was no way the few Autobots left could fend off the horde and the Decepticons. Not now. I tried radioing the others and got nothing, just static. "Jazz! Please answer me! Sides? Sunny? Anyone? Optimus? Please respond!" There was nothing. Optimus, Ironhide, Prowl, Bluestreak, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe and Jazz. All gone.

I looked at Perceptor as the tears streamed down my cheeks, "What do we do now?"

He shook his head, "I don't know."

----------------------------------------------

A few of the horde dug out of the wreckage. There were parts of the fallen sticking out from everywhere; their broken bodies torn apart by the twisted metal from the destroyed building. The others stood there silently, as if confused about what had just happened.

The myriad of broken limbs slowly started to move out of the mess, inching towards the working horde. Blood red optics watched curiously as the parts from their fallen comrades attached to their bodies, adding thicker armor and bulk, making the remaining horde bigger and stronger.

There was a flicker in one set of optics and it looked at his hands. Big hands. Strong hands. It made a fist and could feel the strength in it. There was a slightly smaller mech next to it. Small was not strong. It lashed out at the smaller mech, smashing its fist into the chest of the mech. The smaller mech stumbled backwards before it caught its balance. It didn't seem to notice that it had been hit. The strong mech snarled. Smaller mech was weaker; it should not be standing there. The fist shot out and tore through the soft metal of the things throat. It toppled over and twitched on the ground. The bigger mech reached down and ripped off the arm of the dead mech. These things made him stronger. It started to hit its legs with the offending limb wanting it to do what the others had done. The limb twisted in its hand, crawling up its arm and melding with the mech. The other limbs were moving their way to the larger mechs body as well. Stronger is better.

It howled and started to stomp on the dead mechs head; it wanted to prove its superiority when something oozed its way out of the body. It pooled on the ground around the feet of the stronger mech, who just watched it curiously. It lifted a foot up and the stuff moved to fill up the void left by the foot. There was a hissing noise and the mech tilted its head curiously. The stuff started to move up the remaining foot. It found a spot in the ankle joint of the mech's foot and spilled into the body of the stronger mech. The thing tried to jump away from the flowing stuff, but it shot into the soft joint.

His optics flashed and narrowed. He looked around at the others who stood there dumbly. The area was full of concrete and the brainless others. He looked at his hands now. He had been fighting, but why? There was another body nearby. He walked over to it and leaned down. Did he fight this one? Something started to ooze out of the hole where the head had once been attached. What was that? He put a claw in it; it was warm. The stuff reacted to his touch sliding up his finger and entering his body through his knuckles. He tried to shake it off his hand, but the stuff moved too quickly. His optics flashed again and he stood up. What was this place and why was he here?


	35. Chapter 35 Separated

A/N: _Thanks for all the amazing reviews! The battle isn't over just yet, and things are really starting to get weird! Please rate and Review and as always constructive criticism is welcomed! _

Story Arc 5

**Chapter 35 - Separated  
**

Dawn had faded into a gray morning. Storm clouds were mixing with the thick black smoke of the fires that still burned bright in the city. There were distant explosions as gas mains and fueling stations overheated and blew up, sending mushroom clouds of fire high into the sky.

The howling of the horde echoed through the streets of the empty city. Jazz subspaced his energon daggers shortly after he jumped onto the street, waiting for the mass to pour down the thoroughfare. Prowl had changed the plan due to the spreading of the horde, sending out contingency plans to avoid being overrun. The saboteur was unfazed; making things up as you went along was part of the game to him. He positioned himself near the second building where the gunners had nested, giving himself some cover fire before the horde spilled out in front of him. The street vibrated as the roiling mass moved into the area; the destruction the horde wrought as they plowed through everything in their path was making Pit infernal noises that echoed in the human city.

He was unaware that Ratchet had Rachel set up a real-time display of everyone's position from Sky spy, as he turned off his radio and accessed his radar-jamming program and the image warp. He could have stayed on the rooftops and sniped at the horde, but he preferred a more hands-on approach. His photon rifle was charged and ready to be yanked from subspace quickly if he needed it. He was on the hunt and his unsuspecting prey was approaching fast. The first shots from the gunners above heralded the appearance of the horde and Jazz took his place around a corner, patiently awaiting the first that would die from his hands.

The monsters were bigger than the ones he had fought last, due to the recombining nature that was programmed into their neural nets. _The bigger they are, the harder they fall_. The saboteur launched himself at the mech that tried to run past, his dagger biting deeply up and into the soft metal of the monsters neck. He spun gracefully around, catching the next hapless mech with his other dagger digging up and through the chin, severing the neural net effectively. It was a silent dance and he was the deadly dancer, his partners falling beneath his feet as he spun across the street.

He carefully avoided the fallen bodies that soon littered the ground around him with their twisting and crawling limbs trying to find purchase on the asphalt and a new mech to join with. His daggers did not reach every mech that ran down the road, but his attacks did take their toll on the horde that picked this street to terrorize. His image warp program kept the horde from attacking him, just as it had before, letting him fight in the electronic shadows.

As he pulled his dagger from the face of another monster, three F-15 jets broke into the sky above, splitting their tight formation as their engines roared. Starscream came barrel rolling through the buildings and attacked the gunners on the buildings above. The daggers were subspaced quickly and the photon rifle aiming at the red Seeker. The Air Commander dropped a volley of cluster bombs on the buildings and sped away as Jazz' shot missed the Seeker by nanometers. He cursed and ran out of the way of falling debris from the building. He could see the other Autobots jumping to the next rooftop as the Seeker made another pass. The jet was attacking from the other side of the buildings and effectively out of the photon rifle's sight. There was another set of explosions and Jazz ran to intercept the Seeker, leaping over the abandoned cars left carelessly about the street.

More explosions came farther down the street; the Seeker was chasing the others across the rooftops, bombing them as they tried to flee. Jazz threw himself forwards, disengaging his image warp program as he transformed in an attempt to get to the others before Starscream attacked again. He made it about 500 feet down the street before two buildings came crashing down, effectively blocking his way. Jazz spun around and zigzagged down another street, trying to find another way through. He dodged the scurrying horde, dipping in and around the monster mechs and cars that filled the streets.

The ground rumbled under his tires right before Thundercracker came rocketing through the buildings. Jazz cursed again; he thought he had taken that Seeker out of the fight for awhile. Starscream could wait. He was going after the blue Seeker now. The jet turned on its side and sent an audio shattering sonic boom into a building. Jazz sped up and transformed, skidding to a stop with his rifle out and taking aim at the jet. A rocket came shooting out from nearby at the jet, which was easily dodged before Thundercracker dove back behind another row of buildings.

Something plowed into Jazz' back, knocking him to the ground. He rolled over only to find a set of cold metal hands trying to claw at his throat. The hiss of subspace opening and a dagger flashing ended the attack from the mech, but there were more behind waiting for their chance. He kicked the body away and jumped to his feet, slashing at the horde that came near. The other dagger was in his hand quickly, hacking and piercing their way through the horde, as the blue Seeker sped over him once again, turning on his side and booming at the same buildings. The reverberations of the sonic boom subsided slowly, only to be replaced by the unearthly groan as the buildings crumbled into the street, effectively blocking the road and any possible escape route from Jazz. _At least the Seeker hadn't seen him_, Jazz thought as he sliced through another monsters face…_yet._

---------------------------------------------------------

A set of wide azure optics peered from the shadow of an alley, horrified at the scene on the street. "What are they doing and what is all that dark red stuff?" The azure optics turned to face a darker part of the shadow. One dim optic rose slightly to observe what was happening; the street was covered with twisted metal and concrete from crumpled buildings with the limbs and broken bodies of the horde scattered among the wreckage. The undamaged mechs that stood in the street were watching the limbs of their fallen comrades twitch and wriggle across the rubble. The dim optic narrowed barely able to focus on the odd display before him; there was a strange dark red mist that was pooling, swirling and eddying around the remaining mechs. Some of the horde had noticed the red mist and leaned in to examine it, reaching out and touching the mist. It was very odd behavior for drones. _Why would drones notice the twitching limbs or the bizarre mist, let alone reach to inspect it?_ Suddenly there was a loud hissing noise and the mists seemed to be sucked up into the bodies of the standing mechs. Blood red optics flashed and the horde threw back their heads in an unearthly howl.

"Move back against the wall, Blue. We need to stay out of their sight." The dim optic whispered before it dropped down wearily as Bluestreak shuffled quietly into a darker part of the alley where they had sought shelter. The young Datsun held onto the damaged Prowl as he pressed his back against the brick wall, his fuel pump pounding hard enough to be heard all over the destroyed city.

They had been sniping at the horde from atop one of the buildings that now covered the street, until the Decepticon Air Commander bombed them. Everyone jumped to another rooftop as the Seeker bombed again, sending the building crumbling to the street below. Prowl had been the last one to jump when Starscream attacked again, and the array of cluster bombs had knocked the roof out from under him. The young gunner tried to grab the Tactician before he fell, but ended up tumbling to the street as well. The fall had stunned Bluestreak momentarily and it only took the howling of the horde to get him up off the street and scurrying through the wreckage to find Prowl. He had managed to pull the Tactician free and into the nearby alley before the horde could see them.

Prowl had been badly injured and now sported a shattered optic and a large bleeding gash across his face along with his right leg nearly twisted off. Energon pooled beneath the two, and the young gunner stepped carefully through the puddle trying not to slip. Bluestreak fared much better with only his radio and guidance systems knocked offline, but he had lost his rocket launcher and his sidearms. He had found one of Prowl's guns, but it was the only weapon between the two of them. The Tactician was in no condition to fight and would have to rely solely on Blue to get them out of there alive and back to Ratchet and the others. Their enhanced armor had probably saved Prowl from death when the roof and building crumbled around him, but if Blue couldn't get him to Ratchet soon Prowl might bleed to death.

There were explosions in the distance, and the noise ricocheted through the forsaken city. A dreaded and familiar sound in the sky made Bluestreak stiffen: the sounds of F-15 fighters. He held onto Prowl tighter, his optics frantically searching the alley for better cover. The young gunner was certain that Prowl wouldn't survive if that Seeker knocked another building down on them. He needed to get them out of there and away from the horde and the Decepticons. There was another set of explosions that echoed down the streets that set Blue into a panic; he needed to find better shelter for them now. The alley only had garbage bins and dirty old boxes that sat haphazardly just outside of the grimy doors of the two buildings, and a wall that was too tall for Blue and the wounded Prowl to step over, blocked the end of the alley.

The explosions came again, but were much closer this time. Something was happening in the street as well; the horde was howling again, but there was also the sound of mad scrambling over the debris. Bluestreak didn't dare move to see what exactly was happening. Suddenly the howling stopped and then there were heavy footfalls of something running down the alley. This was it; the horde had found them. Blue positioned himself between Prowl and the oncoming intruders with the remaining firearm ready in his hand. Instead, two mechs from the horde ran straight past them, crashing through the wall at the end of the alleyway. They stopped in the street beyond, heads swinging back and forth as if searching for an escape route, then they bolted to the right quickly and were gone.

Bluestreak gaped for a few minutes before noticing that there were no more sounds from the horde. "I'm going to take a look, Prowl." The Tactician gave a faint nod as Bluestreak propped him against a trash bin. "I'll be right back." The Datsun picked his way carefully along the wall of the alley, avoiding garbage and the puddles of energon until he had a fairly clear view of the street; the horde was gone. Before he could even give the faintest guess as to why they left, a formation of F-15 fighters soared over the buildings. Bluestreak froze for a moment, until he saw that there were five fighters in the formation; the humans had started their attack on the city. He ran back to Prowl and helped him up carefully, "The horde disappeared and the humans are bombing the city. We're going to make a run to Ratchet now, okay?" He threw the Tactician's arm over his shoulders and wrapped his arm around Prowl's torso before limping through the broken wall. He checked the street beyond and found it empty. "Just hang on, Prowl. I'll get you to Ratchet and he can fix you up."

--------------------------------------

The black Topkick groaned as his optics came back online, "What the slag- mmpf." A large hand covered his mouth quickly followed by a 'shhh' sound. Optimus was above him, one hand on his rifle that was peeking out through a hole in the rubble, his other plastered over the Weapons Specialist's mouth. The Autobot Leader had used his body to protect Ironhide from damage as the building had toppled over on them. The Topkick's optics widened as he realized that he was surrounded by chunks of concrete and disfigured rod iron. _That slaggin' jet dropped a buildin' on us_. He closed his fist tightly as he thought about what he was going to do to that jet once he got out from under this mess.

There was noise from above, and a shadow passed over where they sat hidden. _That fraggin' horde was standing right above them._ Something next to Ironhide twitched suddenly making both Autobots freeze; two of the dead horde were off to their right and the limbs had started their gruesome voyage back to the horde. The things crawled past them, through the holes in the wreckage, screeching as they melded onto the still functioning horde. Ironhide watched the grotesque scene with a disgusted scowl; he wouldn't mind filling the creator of these things full of bullets.

Something cold brushed his arm and his optics darted back to his right. A strange red mist was flowing out of the carcasses of the dead, snaking its way through the cracks in the concrete. He got Optimus' attention and pointed to the odd mist. Both mechs watched as it floated slowly upwards before Ironhide reached out to touch the stuff. The red mist backed away from his hand, recoiling from his fingers as it drifted through the concrete. The horde above howled and there were sounds of a scuffle in the rubble, which sent a shower of dust falling over the two mechs.

Suddenly there was a series of explosions that echoed through the street. The scuffling stopped and the horde was quiet until another set of explosions rocked the area. The sound of running mechs filled the air punctuated by guttural growls and then silence. The bright blue optics of the Optimus scanned the area from their hiding place before he finally spoke, "Looks like something spooked them."

He straightened slowly, the large pieces of concrete sliding off his body that sent a spray of tinkling glass onto the area around them. Other than the bodies of destroyed mechs and the crumpled building, the street was eerily empty. The horde had indeed fled but neither mech had a clue as to why. Ironhide stepped out of the hole and surveyed the area; the human city was a broken shamble of destroyed and smoking buildings. He grumbled, "Looks like the eastern front of Iacon."

There was another series of explosions and the roar of jets reverberated down the cluttered street. "Incoming!" Both mechs dove back into the hole as a formation of jets flew by. Ironhide quickly had his cannons pointed at the sky ready to fire. "Wait, Ironhide!" Optimus' hand was on the black Topkick's shoulder, "Those are human F-15 jets."

The jets let loose another round of missiles that blew up farther down the street, "They're bombing the city?" Ironhide raised an optic ridge.

Optimus nodded grimly, "Prowl said he intercepted a transmission from the human government about bombing the aliens in the city."

"But there could be more humans hiding in the buildings!"

The bright blue optics of the Autobot Leader turned to his Weapons Specialist. "Rachel called it 'the good of the many outweighs the good of the few'."

The sound of the jets returning and more explosions ended the conversation, "We better get out of here before we get mistaken as part of the horde."

Ironhide looked off into the distance as the jets came into view shaking his head. "Yeah, let's go."

The two mechs took off running down the street away from the closing F-15's. "Optimus to Prowl."

They dodged behind a building that was miraculously still standing. "Optimus to Prowl. Come in Prowl." There was nothing but static which made him frown.

"Optimus to Jazz."

"Optimus to Jazz. Come in Jazz." Once again there was nothing but static. He did a quick diagnostic of his systems and found that everything was working.

"Optimus to Rachel. Come in please."

"OPTIMUS!!" The young woman shouted into the radio. "Oh my god! Are you okay?"

"Calm down, Rachel. Yes, both Ironhide and I are functional."

"Ratchet! Optimus and Ironhide are okay!" She was now crying.

The grumpy medic's voice was dark and worn, "Where the slag are you two?"

"We're about seven clicks away. What's wrong, Ratchet?"

"We've lost all contact from Prowl, Bluestreak, Jazz and The Twins. When your signals disappeared in the attacks, we thought you two were gone as well." Optimus could hear how tired Ratchet was.

Optimus looked at Ironhide, whose optics had narrowed and grown somber. "Where were the others when you lost their signals? Ironhide and I will go investigate."

"The horde has surrounded their last known positions as well as advanced another three clicks towards us. According to Sky spy, you two are locked in that sector. It seems the humans have joined the fight so we'll need to fall back to keep out of their sight." Ratchet grumbled over the channel.

"There are five F-15's that have buzzed us twice already. They're bombing the city."

"Great. Who are they closest to, Rachel?"

The radio was silent for a moment. "You're closest to the buildings where Prowl and Bluestreak were."

"Send us the coordinates."

"Optimus?" Ratchet's voice had turned tight and bleak. "They were buried under a building."

"I see. We'll radio back when we get there and survey the area. Optimus out."

---------------------------------------------

"Lord Megatron."

"What is it, Soundwave?"

"I believe we have a problem."

The warlord turned to look at his Communications Officer, his blood red optics narrowing. "What do you mean a 'problem'?"

"I have picked up four psychic aberrations from the horde."

"Psychic aberrations?" The annoyance dripped from Megatron's voice.

"Yes, Lord Megatron. It seems Hook has programmed some of the horde with basic cognizance. There are four such signatures below that have elementary awareness."

"And this is a problem?"

"Sentience could result in rebellion, especially if Hook is controlling the foundling individuals."

Megatron shoved the joystick of the controller around, seemingly unfazed by Soundwave's observation. The mass below responded much slower than before, making the warlord's already thin patience taut as a wire. Megatron growled as he opened up a radio link with the engineer. "I want an explanation, Hook."

A bored voice came over the link, "About?"

"Your programming of the horde. Exactly what were you planning by programming the horde with awareness?"

Hook snorted. "Awareness? The horde is a mindless mass. Their programming is to attack everything that moves."

"Soundwave has identified four of them with basic sentience."

The link was silent before Hook and Mixmaster's laughter poured over the channel, "Soundwave is malfunctioning if he thinks there is sentience among the horde."

Megatron looked at Soundwave with optics that could bore a hole through a mech. The dark blue mech shook his head, "Diagnostics say everything is functional."

"Did you believe that you and the rest of the Constructions could actually overthrow me using the horde?" Megatron seethed into the radio.

"Awareness and a coup? Is your CPU on the fritz, Megatron? There is no programming for awareness in the horde and if there was, I definitely would not have wasted my creation on your petty machinations."

"Watch your mouth, Hook. Or I will shut you down permanently."

"Empty promises, Megatron." Hook sneered over the link. "You need me functional to keep your inept army of glitches working."

"Why are they exhibiting awareness?"

There was an audible sigh from the engineer before he spoke as if giving a lecture to a child. "There is no programming for sentience. Sentience comes from the spark and _only_ from the spark. The horde can only be controlled by the devices. Soundwave is fritzing if he thinks he's found sentience among the horde."

"Soundwave. Scan the horde again. I want you to explain exactly what you find to Hook." Megatron glared at the Communications Officer.

The blue mech nodded to the warlord and turned his attention to the squadrons below. He reached out again psychically to the horde, searching for the signatures. The roiling mass below the two hovering mechs gave an audio shattering howl the moment Soundwave's mind touched them. The dark blue mech staggered backwards in the air, overcome by the sudden and overpowering reaction he received from his psychic probe. Megatron put his hands over his audio receptors in a vain attempt to block out the horrendous noise. The howls reached a crescendo finally turning Soundwave's psychic probe back before the horde broke rank and scattered into the city. Megatron removed one hand from his audios and started to yell at rebellion happening below. The repercussions of the probe that was flung back at Soundwave knocked him offline and sent the dark blue mech plummeting to the ground.

"What the slag was that Pit forsaken noise?" Hook yelled over the radio.

"You tell me! Your glitching horde screamed and fled!" Megatron barked back.

"Impossible. They can't be moved unless controlled by the devices."

"You two fragging glitches get over here now and see for yourselves then! And collect Soundwave as well!"

"What happened to him?" The annoyance in Hook's voice dripped thickly.

"I don't know. Just get over here and collect him. NOW!"

The green and purple mech grumbled as he transformed. "On my way."

Megatron scowled and threw the controller at the ground. That Constructicon had done something to cause all of this, he was sure of it. There were jets in the air coming towards him. _About time those glitches returned_. They better have destroyed those Autobots and not be retreating for repairs, or else he was going to execute them on the spot. The jets broke off and fired at him, Vulcan cannons blazing. Megatron sneered. _Filthy humans think they can take on me?_ The warlord took aim at the nearest jet and fired, blowing the plane to fiery pieces. He turned and fired again, destroying another of the offending jets. Less than a minute later, the wreckages of five F-15's littered the ground and a thin line of smoke trailed out the end of the fusion cannon. _Stupid fleshlings_.

Megatron looked at the destroyed city and frowned deeper; they hadn't even finished destroying one pitiful human city before this slagging mess of Hook's failed his expectations. He snarled and radioed Starscream. "You three Pit spawned glitches better have destroyed the Autobots."

A smug sounding Seeker answered. "We're on our way to finish the last of them off, Megatron."

"And Prime?"

Skywarp snickered. "Buried under a building that's swarming with those things now."

"Good. Leave the rest and get back here. I need you three idiots to round up the horde and finish destroying the city."

"Round up the horde?" Starscream couldn't hide the annoyance in his voice.

"Yes. They've scattered like glitch-mice. Now get back here."

"Yes, Mighty Megatron." The Air Commander sighed over the link.

---------------------------------------------

I sat there stiffly on the table while the tears pours down my cheeks. Ratchet had stopped yelling at the others over the radio to fall back to his position an hour ago, and then the radio was quiet. Perceptor sat across from me with his shoulders stooped and his head down; the painful silence that permeated the lab seemed to last for millennia.

Jazz was gone forever and the Autobots had lost the fight against the Decepticons and the horde. Only the briefest of thoughts about what that would mean for Earth and the future of mankind flittered through the pain of losing Jazz. I never expected to feel this empty again; this void of being completely alone and cut off from the vibrancy of life that he had given me. The last remnants of life fell through the hole in my chest. My heart had left a gaping open wound from where it had shattered, with even the tiniest sliver cutting deeply at the loss of my beloved Jazz.

Crying had given me a pounded headache, but the pain was nowhere near to the pain of losing my soulmate. I scrubbed the back of my hand over my face vainly trying to wipe some of the tears away. The motion made me very queasy so I set the wireless Teletraan 1 to the side and rubbed my temples. Had I not been sick earlier, I would now be throwing up from the pain. I scrubbed at my face again and sniffed which made the nausea even worse. Curling up on the table I coughed again feeling my throat fill with goo. I kept coughing and shut my eyes, wrapping my arms around myself. The metal table was cool and it felt relatively good as my tears flooded over the surface.

"Rachel, are you ok?"

I shook my head and coughed again. _How could I be okay with Jazz gone?_

There was a soft rag touching my face and I opened my eyes slowly to see the blue-lit optics of a worried Perceptor above me. "You're bleeding."

I tried to sit up but he gently pushed me back to the table, "You need to stay still. The internet says a bloodied nose will stop faster if you remain still."

"Huh?" I touched my nose, which was indeed wet, but I couldn't tell if it was bloody or not. I swallowed hard, and sure enough, the strong unmistakable hard coppery taste of blood filled my mouth.

"Are you experiencing any other symptoms?"

"Besides a pounding headache and a broken heart? No."

"I want to run some tests on you."

"Whatever." I leaned on the rag and shut my eyes again.

"Have you had any recharge?"

"No. Not since yesterday."

"You should recharge, Rachel."

"If I have to, then you have to as well. Ratchet made me promise that I would make you recharge before any of the injured arrived."

"Fair enough. I want to run some tests, then if you will recharge I will as well."

"Okay. Test away then, I guess." I felt the warmth of a light on my face and the glow from a mech-sized penlight being flashed back and forth.

"Any changes in your sight?"

"Not that I can tell."

"The last time you had a headache was when your sight changed, right?"

"Yeah. But I think this headache is from crying, Percy."

"It could be, but since you came back from the Decepticons, every headache has produced strange developments."

I nodded and stayed quiet for a bit as he ran more tests on me. "Percy? Can mechs die from a broken spark?"

"Yes, when sparks are damaged beyond repair."

"…That's not quite what I meant. I know you guys can feel the same emotions that humans can, so when you lose someone you love… can mechs die from a broken spark?"

He was quiet for a moment, "When one's bondmate dies, the pain can cause the other half of the bonded spark to extinguish itself."

I nodded silently.

"The internet has references to humans dying from broken hearts, but how do you break something that is organic?"

"It's more like giving up completely. Like when you lose someone that you've been married to for a long time, the other partner can lose the will to live and dies."

"This happens for all humans?"

"Not all. Some can continue living after a period of mourning, especially if they're still needed. But sometimes it's too much for the partner left behind and they either die from giving up or they take their own life…" My voice trailed off quietly.

Perceptor stopped for a moment and looked at me. "You seem to know a lot about this. Did someone you know lose their will to live?"

"Yeah. My mom. My dad died in a car accident when I was younger. It was too much for mom, so she made sure that I would be taken care of before she took her life."

"I'm very sorry, Rachel."

"It's okay, Percy." I shut my eyes and rested my head back on the rag. "If I fall into recharge, promise me that you will too."

The radio crackled to life before he could answer. "Optimus to Rachel. Come in please."

I bolted upright and grabbed the wireless Teletraan, "OPTIMUS!! Oh my god! Are you okay?"

"Calm down, Rachel. Yes, both Ironhide and I are functional."

"Ratchet! Optimus and Ironhide are okay!" The tears started to fall again.

Ratchet's voice came over the radio, dark and worn, "Where the slag are you two?"

"We're about seven clicks away. What's wrong, Ratchet?"

"We've lost all contact from Prow, Bluestreak, Jazz and The Twins. When your signals disappeared in the attacks, we thought you two were gone as well."

"Where were the others when you lost their signals? Ironhide and I will go investigate."

"The horde has surrounded their last known positions as well as advanced another three clicks towards us. According to Sky spy, you two are locked in that sector. It seems the humans have joined the fight as well so we'll need to fall back to keep out of their sight." Ratchet sounded so tired.

"There are five F-15's that have buzzed us twice already. They're bombing the city." Optimus sounded disturbed over the military bombing the city.

"Great. Who are they closest to, Rachel?"

I accessed the telemetry taken before everyone disappeared. "You're closest to the buildings where Prowl and Bluestreak were."

"Send us the coordinates."

"Optimus?" Ratchet's voice was tight and bleak. "They were buried under a building."

"I see. We'll radio back when we get there and survey the area. Optimus out."

I looked up at Perceptor and gave a small smile. "Maybe the others are alright, too."

He returned the smile, "Maybe not all is lost."

I put the wireless Teletraan down again. "We'll need to recharge now, then. We need to be ready incase Ratchet brings back wounded and needs our help."

"Agreed. I will recharge now and set my systems to wake in three hours."

My mind had started to run at a dizzying pace, and I tried not to smile as a plan formed quickly. "Sleep well, Percy."

He climbed up onto a table and lay down. "And to you, Rachel."

I was way too wired now to sleep, and I decided staying put in the med bay was not accomplishing anything. I waited until his optics dimmed and I heard the change in his internal systems powering down, before I quietly slid off the table with the wireless Teletraan. I ran out of the med bay to my room jumping through the shower and changing my clothes into something warmer. If I was really going to do what I planned, then I needed to be as prepared as I could. I snuck back into the med bay and tiptoed over to the table where Windcharger was resting on. Ratchet was going to have kittens, but if Optimus and Ironhide were okay, then Jazz could be out there in the city as well. I carefully shook the minibot out of recharge.

"Huh? What is it, Rachel?" His optics flickered slowly.

I took a deep breath, "We need to get to the city. Things aren't going well in the fight and Ratchet needs my help."

He grinned widely and jumped off the table. "Why didn't you say so?"


	36. Chapter 36 Disobeying Orders

DC: -glares at Jazz and Rachel-."What did you two do to the red MP3 player?"

Jazz and Rachel: -look innocently at DC- "We didn't do anything to it."

DC: "Some one _erased _all 10 gigs of music off of it. Do you know how long it took to upload all of that not to mention all the cd's I had to beg borrow and steal to get the music?"

Jazz and Rachel: -eeps and hides-

DC: -not happy-

A/N: _Thanks to everyone for the great reviews! Cookies to whoever makes the connections in the story -evil grin- Slowly things are starting to come together. Now starts the really difficult part... for everyone. Time is an evil taskmaster. When Time is racing to meet Death can those caught in their path get out of their way?_

_Please Rate and Review and let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is always welcomed! _

Story Arc 5

**Chapter 36 - Disobeying Orders  
**

The city was in ruins; what the horde hadn't destroyed on their own was lucky to have missed the attacks by the Seekers. Bluestreak and the badly wounded Prowl limped their way west through the battered city, ducking behind buildings and into alleyways to avoid being seen by the humans in the F-15's. The humans were attacking their own city from the sky, bombing where the horde was, or at least that's what Blue hoped they were bombing. Why they would attack the city boggled the young gunner. There could still be people in the city, he thought to himself. It brought up bad memories of the Decepticons destroying his city back on Cybertron, which sent shudders through his entire body. Now was not the time for reminiscing darkly about his past. He needed to get Prowl to Ratchet as fast as he could.

He looked at the Tactician who was valiantly trying to stumble along with him. Prowl had powered down his optics to save energy; he was relying on Bluestreak to guide him along. There was another rumble of jets coming and the young gunner hobbled them over to a slight shadow on the lea side of a building. It was a cloudy mid-morning that held very few shadows for the two to hide in. He pressed against the wall and waited for the F-15's to pass; the humans were increasing their attacks, which was making their trek long and arduous. On the good side, they hadn't had any more run-ins with the horde. He screwed his face up into a frown as he thought about what he had seen earlier; the horde acted like they were frightened of something. They had run past him and Prowl without a second look and crashed through a wall. Bluestreak remembered the drones that were used back on Cybertron and shook his head. Those drones just ran into everything and blew up; it didn't matter if it was mech or building. The Decepticons used drones like that to help destroy his home... Don't think about that. Remember you have to get Prowl back to Ratchet.

The jets had passed and the young gunner hefted Prowl up to try and gain more ground before another sortie came through. The two Datsuns struggled down the destroyed street, with Bluestreak carefully avoiding the abandoned vehicles. Every so often, the pair would pass some of the human dead; they had been trampled to death or run over during the panic to flee the city. He tried to avoid looking at the bodies. He shuddered again, humans died too easily. "Self-preservation, panic and the fight-or-flight instincts are prevalent in most sentient races, Bluestreak. I know this must be difficult for you to witness." Prowl mumbled. It was like the Tactician had read his thoughts.

"Yeah, but it makes me feel guilty that our war with the Decepticons was brought here and now the humans are messed up in the battles and it just doesn't feel right, I mean, they don't really understand what they are up against, except maybe that one secretary guy that calls to talk to Optimus, oh and Rachel, she knows first hand what the war is about and she got dragged into it, which really wasn't fair to her at all, Spike and Carly know too, but they haven't been stuck in an actual fight, but at least they're all safe at the Ark and they got out of the city quickly too, which is good because I don't know if we would have been able to find them with all the panicking humans fleeing the city."

Prowl smiled to himself. Getting the young gunner to talk would help put him at ease; as long as he could talk things out, he seemed less likely to panic and freeze up.

"What do you think was going on with the horde, Prowl? They weren't acting like normal drones, I mean, they seemed like normal drones at first with all the marching and stuff, but then none of them looked like drones with having bodies like mechs, and you saw they had jets marching with them? I didn't think a Decepticon jet would ever march, but I guess it would since it was a drone, but I don't remember in any of the battles back on Cybertron where the drones had jets in the ranks... Or guns. And did you notice they all had standard issue weapons? Wasn't that really weird? And they were shooting stuff too when we showed up to fight them, and none of them had a Decepticon insignia, which is really weird, because I thought everything the Decepticons made was marked with it. Here come the F-15's again, I think we can make it to that street up ahead before they fly over us."

The street offered little cover and the explosions were much closer this time with two wings of F-15's roaring overhead now. Bluestreak gave a small sigh of relief as the sound of the jets dwindled; he wondered how far they had to go to Ratchet's position and if he could even find Ratchet since his guidance system was offline. As the pair limped out of the street, he looked back at the black smoke that hovered ominously over most of the city. Something blew up, sending a huge fireball into the blackened sky. It took a few seconds for the noise of the blast to reach them and he wondered what it was. He turned back to Prowl, "Is your guidance system functional?"

"No. Most of my systems were knocked offline. I cannot even access my self-diagnostic systems."

Bluestreak looked Prowl over. "Other than your optic and your leg, it doesn't look too bad. You've stopped leaking energon and coolant, too. My guidance system is still offline, but I think if we keep going this way, we'll find Ratchet. I don't know why, but even without my guidance systems I have a good feeling that this is the right way. Do you think Sky spy can see us? Maybe Rachel can track us and send someone out to find us. Maybe they're already looking for us, what do you think, Prowl? Do you think they're trying to find us?"

"I believe they would be if they aren't battling the horde right now."

"I haven't seen any of the horde since they ran through the wall. They acted like something scared them and they were looking for a way to escape. It was so weird, Prowl, I thought they were coming for us, but they ran right past us, and there haven't been any pieces or bodies of the horde. Do you think they made it past us?"

Prowl winced as part of his armor scraped against his torn circuitry. "I don't know, Blue."

--------------------------------------

"The others had just started to engage the horde when the Seekers attacked. Optimus and Ironhide were missing, but they finally made contact with us, which is good, because with so many missing from the attacks... Things were starting to look very bleak."

"Who else is missing?"

"We've lost all contact with Prowl, Bluestreak, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe... and Jazz." I had been raking my fingers through my still wet hair as I gave Windcharger an update on everything that had happened as we jogged to the front of the Ark.

The red and gray minibot skidded to a stop and looked at me. "Oh, Rachel. I'm so sorry."

I clenched my hands into fists, digging my fingers into my palms to keep from falling to pieces. I swallowed hard. "If Optimus and Ironhide made it safe, then the others had to as well. They could just be injured and unable to communicate with us."

Windcharger nodded. "You're probably right. The Twins are too stubborn to let the Seekers win a fight. Prowl's too smart, and Jazz... Well, Jazz is just Jazz. He's been in far worse situations."

I flinched. "Prowl and Blue are buried under a building, but Optimus and Ironhide were closest to them, so they were going to go find them."

Windcharger looked grim and then transformed in the hallway quickly. "This is taking too long. Hop in."

His driver's side door opened as he directed me over to him. I had barely sat down, when his door slammed shut and his tires squealed on the metal floor. I grabbed the steering wheel for support and braced myself. "Sorry Rachel. The faster we get there, the faster we can help."

"I know, just give me a little warning next time." I managed a small smile as I put the seatbelt on.

"Gotcha."

"I should have checked to see if your shoulder was okay before we ran out of there." I raked my hand through my hair and started to twist it up into a bun. I didn't think Windcharger would like having my wet hair drip.

"I'm fine. Don't worry."

"You can't fight the horde hand-to-hand, they have nanite-infused armor. You'll have to shoot at them, uh, Jazz said the neural net is what you have to hit, so the neck and face is what you have to aim for..."

"I said don't worry. I know how to fight." He chuckled at me.

"I'm just trying to help, Windcharger."

"I know."

"Okay. You drive; I need to work on something. Rachel to Ratchet."

"Yeah, Rachel?" Ratchet sounded so drained and tired.

"I need to turn off my wireless Teletraan for a few minutes, so I can fix a bug I found. It'll take three minutes tops and I'll contact you immediately afterwards, okay?"

"You can still read Prime and Ironhide's positions?"

"Yeah, they're almost to the building where Prowl and Blue were last seen...about 900 feet, it looks like."

"Okay. Radio me the moment you get back online."

"Gotcha, boss." I turned off the wireless and proceeded to open the casing.

"Your computer is malfunctioning?" Windcharger sounded confused.

"Not quite. I'm going to recalibrate a few of the sensors. I think I can increase the sensitivity and be able to reprogram the link with Sky spy to search for the others." I pulled out a few wires quickly.

"Well, if you can fix my shoulder blind, then I know you can recalibrate that thing."

I grinned as I worked. "Thanks for the vote of confidence, Windcharger."

"You don't have to keep calling me, Windcharger, you know."

"Would you prefer 'hey you giant alien robot'?"

"Slag no! I meant, you can call me 'Charger, like the others do… if you want to."

"Okay, 'Charger." I smiled a bit. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"For trusting me." I snapped the casing back over the microcomputer and opened the radio link before the minibot could ask why. "Rachel to Ratchet."

"All fixed?"

"Yes. Anything happen?" I could hear noises in the background.

"We're falling back to a more defensible position. The human jets are getting too close for my liking."

"Okay. I've just picked up on your signal and I'm monitoring the F-15's in the area. Hmmm. Sky spy is reporting that there are no Seekers anywhere near your vicinity or Optimus'." I paused as a new reading came up on the screen. "I've picked up a set of signals, but they're very faint."

"The Twins?"

"I don't think so. The signals are coming from a different sector. I'll keep monitoring them."

"Good. Keep me updated."

"Will do, boss."

"And will you quit calling me that?" There was mock exasperation in his voice.

"Sure thing, boss. Rachel out."

Windcharger laughed. "He's going to throw something at you or worse."

I pursed my lips grimly as I powered down the microcomputer and set it in the passenger seat. "I have no doubt that he will."

-------------------------------------------------

Ironhide grumbled as another sortie of F-15's flew overhead. Hiding two extra large Autobots in the destroyed ruins of a human city from the fighter jets was nearly impossible. The black Topkick and Optimus decided that it would be easier to stay in their alternate modes instead of trying to find spots in non-existent shadows when the jets flew by. They had to push their way through the masses of abandoned vehicles to get to the coordinates Rachel had given for Prowl and Bluestreak. "Can't Ah jus' blow a path fer us through th' street?"

"No. We don't want to attract any attention to ourselves. The humans are bombing everything that looks like the horde. We do not need them attacking us while we try to find the others." Optimus pushed a few more cars off the road.

"This is takin' ferever." Ironhide growled as he forced an empty bus out of his way. "Blue an' Prowl could be in serious trouble an' 'ere we are strugglin' through this mess."

"I know. But we can't help them if we've been seen by the humans."

The black Topkick gunned his engine in frustration and plowed into the next vehicle. "Slag this." Ironhide scanned the sky for the F-15's before he transformed and jumped over the cars, dodging through the still traffic.

"Ironhide!" Optimus growled and did a full scan of the area. Other than the irate Weapons Specialist, the area was deserted. He transformed as well and ran down the street.

Ironhide skidded to a stop in front of the still smoking pile of what used to be two good-sized buildings. He cursed up a storm, starting to scan the wreckage for the others. There was so much glass, concrete and metal heaped into the street that he couldn't scan the entire ruins. He started to climb the pile as Optimus finally caught up.

"You could have put all four of us in danger with a stunt like that." Optimus rarely showed anger in a situation, but Ironhide's rashness could have attracted the humans' attention. The Topkick grumbled back something unintelligible as Optimus started to scan the rubble as well. He was worried about the others, but it would be extremely difficult to rescue the others if they were dodging attacks from the humans.

Ironhide had made it to the top of the smoldering debris and scanned again. There were pieces of the horde that were showing up in the destroyed buildings, but no Autobots. "Th' horde has been through 'ere an' somethin' slagged 'em. Pieces all over th' place."

"Any sign of Prowl and Bluestreak?"

"None so far."

The rubble shifted from Ironhide's weight and he struggled to keep his footing. "Slag it." He sidled around the wreckage, trying to move around the shifting concrete. The only thing turning up on his scans were the empty shells from the horde.

Optimus stopped his own scans and looked up at the sky; the F-15's were returning. "Ironhide, the jets are coming back."

_"Slaggin' Primus!_" He had maneuvered to a large slab of concrete to continue scanning. He could hear the jets now.

"Ironhide! Get down now!" Optimus was transforming as he yelled.

The black Topkick jumped down into the street beyond with a loud crashing noise ricocheting through the air.

"Are you okay, Ironhide?"

"Yeah." The jets shot by overhead. "Jus' brought some o' th' junk wit' me." He sighed and scanned this side of the rubble, scowling when he didn't find anything. "We sure these are th' right coordinates?"

"Yes. I double checked with Ratchet."

"They aren't 'ere, Prime."

Once he was certain the jets were far enough away, Optimus transformed and climbed up the pile slowly; his weight was making the wreckage shift and move fluidly. He tried to gain purchase in the shifting chaos, but the concrete and glass slipped out of his grasp. He jumped down to a lower part of the pile, finding it easier to skirt around the buildings that way instead of going over them. When he finally made it over to where Ironhide was, the Weapons Specialist had turned away from the pile, his hands on his hips and an angry scowl on his face. Optimus put a reassuring hand on Ironhide's shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll find them."

The scowl didn't leave the Topkick's face as he brought a hand up and pointed down the street. "There are two more destroyed buildings up ahead."

The two Autobots stepped out of the ruined building and towards the next wreckage. They both started scanning immediately, with Ironhide scaling the mess quickly; he wanted to get over to the other side before the jets came back. Only more of the carcasses of the horde were showing up as he crested the pile and started down the other side. He slid down the side of the pile slowly; his eyes already on the next building when something came up on the scanner. "Prime! Ah got somethin'."

Optimus was over the building in seconds as Ironhide followed the signal to a smaller pile of rubble. The black Topkick tore into the mess quickly, hoping that who ever was under the pile was still functioning. His hand wrapped around the unmistakable barrel of a rocket launcher. He cleared the area around it quickly before pulling it free. It was Bluestreak's rocket launcher. The angry Weapons Specialist scowled. There was no other sign of the young gunner, but that didn't offer any consolation to him; even if Blue was still alive, he might not make it very far with the horde around being unarmed. Ironhide held the launcher out to Optimus grimly. "No Blue, but he's unarmed."

The Autobot leader took the weapon from Ironhide and turned it over in his hands; it was dirty, but there were no vital fluids on it, which gave him a small sense of relief. Blue was probably alive and somewhere in the area. He knew Blue had sidearms, but his main weapon against the Seekers was this rocket launcher. He subspaced the weapon quickly scanning the pile again. Almost immediately, something further in the pile came up on the scanner. The two Autobot dug through the debris and found Prowl's rifle, but this time there was energon and coolant on the weapon. They looked at each other quietly; Prowl had been injured. They scanned the wreckage again for the two lost Autobots. Nothing else came up on the scans before they had to transform back into alt form to avoid the F-15's again.

"They got t' be around 'ere somewhere, Prime." Ironhide was scanning in vehicle mode the nearby area. There had to be some clue as to where they were or what had happened to them.

The roar of the jet engines passed and both mechs were out of their alt forms and back on their feet in seconds. Optimus was looking over the pile again while Ironhide's attention was drawn to a nearby alleyway. He grabbed Optimus' arm and motioned with his chin to the semi-dark alley. They crossed the area quickly. Ironhide kneeled just inside the shadow in alley and ran his fingers across the filthy ground. Viscous congealed energon clung to his fingers. There had been a large puddle of it in the alley; one of them was badly wounded and had hidden in here. There was another large puddle farther down the alley... along with two sets of footprints. "They were in 'ere, Prime. Both o' 'em."

Two sets of icy blue optics followed the alleyway down to the broken brick wall and the drying trail of energon leading that way. Without a word, both broken into a run, stopping only at the sidewalk to see where the trail led before taking off again. Prowl and Bluestreak were alive; now all they had to do was get to the Tactician and the young gunner before the wounded one went offline.

----------------------------------------------

"Teletraan 1 says they're just up ahead, 'Charger. I think they've tried to jam the radar to keep their location hidden from the F-15's." I was adjusting the control on my wireless Teletraan and reading the lighted coordinates.

"I see them, Rachel."

He skidded to a stop and I climbed out quickly, hanging the strap for microcomputer over my neck and starting the upgraded sensor relay in Sky spy. The defensible position they had created was the remains of a street; the buildings that lay in ruin around them gave the area a surreal landscape, and a narrow corridor for any attacks by the horde. They had set up some of the bigger pieces of wreckage as a bunker, allowing them some cover from the human F-15's. I doubted it would give them any protection from the Seekers if they attacked, though. There was the soft whine of subspace opening as Windcharger took his sidearms out and brought them online, sidling up to Brawn and Trailbreaker. So far Ratchet hadn't noticed us, but it was a matter of time before he would.

I brought up the lighted screen with the enhanced sensor array and started to scan the city for Jazz. He had to be out there still fighting, I kept telling myself. He just had to be. The weapons fire was unnerving; I had been around active Cybertronian weapons only twice before. Once when Wheeljack and I finished the nanites and let the others try to blow the metal to shreds... the other when Starscream shot that Agent Erickson back at the warehouse on the day I was kidnapped. I shook the images out of my head and tried to tune out the noise. I needed to focus on the sensor relays and find Jazz.

Sky spy started sending me back a slew of information, which I immediately located Optimus Prime and Ironhide's positions; they were heading this way, and by their odd movements, I surmised that they were trying to stay out of sight. The horde was picked up as well, but they were scattered all over the city and that struck me as very odd since Jazz had told me they had attacked as a group. Some of the horde were running this way, which was what the gunners were firing on as they came into view. There were some other very faint signals, but I couldn't get a good lock on any of them. One was dim and somewhat between Optimus and Ironhide's positions and the bunkers. That could be Bluestreak or Prowl, but the signal was very dim and fading in and out of the sensors. There was another signal much farther off, but there was something very wrong with the signal; it was as if whatever was being picked up wasn't in the city. I frowned at only finding the two strange signals and I wondered if I could recalibrate the sensor to pick up spark activity.

I sat down on a piece of nearby concrete and typed in commands to Sky spy quickly over the microcomputer. If I could just get a better fix on… Got it. The signals farther off to the north were very strong and I smiled as I recognized the energy signatures. But they weren't in the city, which was very perplexing. _How could they be in the city, yet not in the city? _Oh, no. Sunny was probably going ballistic right now. I cringed thinking about how Sunstreaker would be dealing with fighting the horde in the city sewers.

I ran up to Windcharger and the others. "I found Sunny and 'Sides! They're under the city fighting the horde!"

The red minibot turned and grinned at me. "I knew you could to it, Rachel."

Trailbreaker had stopped his firing at the horde long enough to clap me on the shoulder. "Atta girl. You goin' lead them to us?"

"I'm going to try." I smiled at my success. I hopped back to the piece of concrete I had been sitting on and tried to enhance the signal to get a radio message to them. Now if I could just find Jazz and the others…

Suddenly, there was a sharp pain in my temple that bit into my equilibrium and I fought to keep my balance. _Not now, please. I need to find Jazz first_. The panic that had been eating away at my stomach all day was now threatening to tear me apart and I ended up dropping the microcomputer, letting it dangle from the makeshift strap. _Please, not now_. I shut my eyes and painful spots of color swirled erratically behind my eyelids. I leaned against a nearby piece of concrete trying to will away the pain. The noise from the fighting became muted as I slipped underwater, the pressure in my ears making me gasp in agony.

I took a few deep breaths and stood up, feeling a strange urge come over me. Something was... calling to me. It was cold, yet familiar. I tried to focus on it only to have it slip through my fingers like water. It called out to me again, but it had no voice; wordless urging me to move forwards, yet chillingly familiar. _Why?_ I tried to vainly grasp at the thought only to have the urge throb back at me to move. I put one foot in front of the other, not understanding what was going on. I felt faint, with my heart pounding in my ears; any sounds from the battle were completely lost to me. My body was shaking so badly as I took another step forwards and I realized it was no of my own volition. I tried to grab onto something... anything around me to stop. _This wasn't right_, I thought fiercely to myself as my hand touched some piece of torn cement from a fallen building. I managed to stop myself, but the urge to move became stronger, the call to me more insistent. There were flashes of light bombarding my memory now; something cold and hard coupled with a shadow that made my skin crawl. I needed to run away from this; I had to run away. I fought the urge harder and nearly swooned from the onslaught. I tightened my fingers on the concrete, only to feel the skin torn painfully away as I moved again. _What do you want from me!?_ I screamed wordlessly back at the shadow that was edging ever closer to me. The pain in my hand was the only thing that kept me conscious... and that was melting away quickly.

----------------------------------------------------

"WINDCHARGER!" The wrath of Ratchet came down like a ten-ton bolt of violent lightning.

The minibot winced and stopped firing, turning to face the boiling fury of the medic. "Yeah, Ratchet?"

"What- just what in the slagging Pit are you doing here!?" A large fist shook nanometers from his face.

"I'm here to fight, Ratchet."

"And just what makes you think you can fight with your shoulder fragged up?" Ratchet loomed over the minibot, his stature growing with each angry word.

"Hey! Calm down, Ratchet. You called us out here. Remember?" Windcharger put his hands up in front of him, getting angry from Ratchet's verbal abuse.

"I called _who_ out here?" The medic's voice calmed down into that eerie tone; the one used mostly when The Twins got into trouble or when the minibots and said Lamborghini's had one of their famous fights.

"Rachel and I. Rachel said you call-"

"Where is she?" The calm hit a more chilling tone, making Windcharger step back.

"She's trying to contact The Twins. She found their location and was attempting to radio them." He looked around quickly. "Well, she was here a moment ago. She said you called for us to come."

Ratchet shoved the red minibot aside, his optics scanning the area for the femme. Human or not; he was going to throw her back to the Ark if he had to.

"Hold your fire! HOLD YOUR FIRE!" Hound yelled to the others.

Ratchet's head swerved around to see what the commotion was. His optics nearly exploding from his head at what he saw. Rachel had picked her way through the bunker and out into the wreckage on the street. "What the slag- RACHEL! GET BACK HERE NOW!" He bellowed. Her movements were odd, almost mechanical; and if she had heard him, she did not acknowledge it. Ratchet pushed his way past the others, trying to get through the barricades they had set up for defense. The others were trying to call her back as well, yet she kept moving forwards. Ratchet punched at an offending piece of concrete slab that blocked his way. _How had she gotten through all of this?_ And then Ratchet saw something that turned his spark cold: one of the horde was quickly crawling over the wreckage towards Rachel. "RACHEL! RUN!"

The thing was one of the larger mechs from the horde, One who had obviously been fighting before and had the parts from others bulking up its monstrous form into a freakish mishmash of armor. It was crawling on all fours, keeping low to the ground and dodging the few shots that tried to take it out before it got to Rachel. It brought a hand up to block its face and neck from the ammunition that wanted to take it offline. Rachel had stopped below the pile of rubble the creature sat upon with her face turned up to where it was hunched down. The blood red optics of the monster flashed and it turned its head from side to side looking at Rachel but not moving closer to her. The others behind the bunker watched with abject horror with some turning away from the scene not wanting to see the young woman torn to shreds by its evil metal claws.

But the thing did not move. It sat there looking at her, its optics narrowing and relaxing as it studied her.

Ratchet pounded on the concrete again, crushing some of the rubble still trying to get out of the bunker and to Rachel.

The monster seemed to forget that the Autobots were yelling and some were still shooting at it. It crouched lower on the debris and slowly crept towards the young woman. It made no sudden moves but it was completely intent on the woman that stood almost patiently in front of it. The grotesque head tilled to the side again and the snarl that had been plastered like some freakish graffiti across its face disappeared. Its optics opened up and the strangest look of calm and _recognition_ took the heat out of the blood red optics. The shooting stopped completely as the others watched the horde literally change from the bloodthirsty killing machine they had seen and fought with the past few days into a curious and almost childlike creature. It opened its mouth and instead of the audio shattering howl that was expected, it warbled awkwardly.

Ratchet had stopped his attack on the barricade to watch the creature interact with the young woman. Rachel had stood stock still through the whole thing, her head still upturned to where the creature sat.

The medic watched as it bobbed its head and warbled again at her. The calm in its optics disappearing and its face falling, looking almost… Sad? Grief stricken? Heartbroken? Ratchet shook his head quickly. It was a killing machine. _How could it show emotions, especially those! _

The creature warbled again to Rachel and this time the grief reverberated in its call. It bobbed its head again, its now very expressive optics still fixed on her. The horde took another step towards her, a soft call to her emitted from its vocal processors with an almost pleading tone. Rachel did not move. As the creature slowly lifted one of its clawed hands up to her, another monster scrambled up the debris and howled. The oddly behaving monster in front of Rachel turned and snarled at it, the hatred destroying the pleading look in its optics. Two well-aimed shots rang out and took out the two monsters, their bodies tumbling down the broken pile of concrete and glass. The body of the expressive mech tumbled down right next to Rachel, who had fallen back and was now sitting, unmoving on the rubble. Another of the horde clamored over the wreckage as Rachel was snatched up and drawn into Mirage's electro-disrupter's cloak. The creature looked confused for a second before it too was taken offline. Mirage quickly hopped over the barricade and turned visible again. Ratchet was at his side in an instant, pulling Rachel from his grasp.

"What the slag did you think you were doing out there!? You could have been killed-" She hadn't moved at all; there was no trace of recognition on her face or any hint that she had even heard him. "Rachel?"

She stared out blankly as if in a trance, unblinking. Ratchet started scanning her quickly only to find she wasn't breathing. He started to shake her as his CPU overclocked itself as it attempted to find a reason to what was happening. "Don't you dare, Rachel._ Don't you slagging dare_ do this. Not now." He shook her again and smacked her on the back hard not even cringing as he felt something break. "Breathe. Slag it, Rachel! Breathe!" He smacked her on the back again. She took a loud and ragged breath and started to cough violently, blood splattering all over Ratchet's hand. She blinked rapidly and choked again between labored gasps for air. Panic filled her eyes as she turned to look at Ratchet, coughing and spluttering again as she struggled to breathe.

"It's okay, I've got you Rachel. Try to calm down." He silently cursed at himself as he took her over to the makeshift triage he had set up. He scanned her again and found… nothing broken? She was breathing easier, though still coughing as he ran the whole situation back through his processor. He _had_ felt something break when he hit her, yet nothing showed up on his scan, other then she was hemorrhaging from her nose and the distress her lungs had gone through.

The whole situation had stunned everyone, with only two or three able to snap out of it long enough to fire at the horde that was spilling over the debris again. Ratchet shot everyone a glare filled with energon daggers, and they all fled back to their positions.

"Slag it, Rachel. Why did you have to come out here?" He cursed and grumbled.

----------------------------------------

I was lying on something cold and hard when I heard it call. I wanted to run, I so desperately wanted to run, but I couldn't move. Whatever was calling to me came closer; but it wasn't a voice. It was something… _familiar_. And I could feel cold fear spread over my body as it called to me again. I buried my head in my arms scared and angry that I couldn't move; I couldn't get away from the wordless voice. I tried to scream but nothing came out. My brain felt like it was melting as I heard the heavy footsteps of whatever was coming for me. So close. I started to shake uncontrollably in silent sobs. _Go away_. It lifted me up and I shut my eyes tightly, not wanting to see what it was. Its touch made my skin crawl.

The calling stopped and I felt a wave of sadness wash over me. Horrible pain. Pain and despair. I opened my eyes slowly only to find everything was pitch black. Whatever had a hold of me picked up my hand, the one I had torn open trying to avoid the urge to move. There was more sadness emanating from the darkness and I felt something icy cold pour into my palm, slipping into the wound and passing through my fingers like quicksilver. The pain was gone and I ran my fingers over the now undamaged skin. The overwhelming aura of despair filled the space around me and then I was falling. I heard it call after me… pleading with me… begging me. I was falling so fast and I screamed again in complete silence.

I hit the floor hard, the light came in a painful flood and I felt my breath knocked back into me.

I coughed and the coppery taste of my own blood filled my mouth. There was a familiar voice now calling urgently to me. Ratchet. He was telling me to calm down and breathe…

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Slag it, Rachel. Why did you have to come out here?" He cursed and grumbled.

I found my voice. "I had to come, Ratchet." I coughed again; there was blood in my throat and I realized that my nose was bleeding.

"No, you didn't!" He spat at me. "You nearly got yourself killed! Slag it, Rachel. You don't belong out here. You should be back at the Ark where it's safe!"

"It was _calling_ to me, Ratchet." He shoved a rag that smelled faintly of oil into my hands and I held it up to my nose trying to staunch the flow.

The whole situation suddenly flooded my head. I had walked out of the bunker and into the street. I didn't want to, but I couldn't stop myself. I had torn open my hand trying to stop the urge that was drawing me closer. _I was lying on something cold and hard unable to move._ The call was so powerful. I had to move. It was calling me to it. I stood still looking up into glowing red optics. _I tried to scream but nothing came out_. It was saying something to me… As if it was greeting me… As if it _knew_ me. _I felt a wave of sadness wash over me. Horrible pain. Pain and despair._ It had reached out to me as if to touch me. _I felt something icy cold pour into my palm, slipping into the wound and passing through my fingers like quicksilver. _

I ran my fingers over my hand; the skin was undamaged and whole. I looked at Ratchet very seriously. "What did it say?"

"What?" He was still seething angry, but now it had a hint of confusion.

"When I was out there… What did it say?" I motioned with my head towards the street. "It was saying something out loud."

He growled. "It didn't say anything. It had this odd twittering."

I ran my fingers over the hand that it touched. "What did it do when it touched me?"

"It didn't touch you. Trailbreaker and Hound took it and the one that crawled up after it down before they touched you."

"Ratchet. It did touch me." My palm was oddly warm.

"Rachel, we all saw it. It didn't touch you at all."

I held up my palm to him. "It did touch me. I tore up my hand trying to fight its call."

He grabbed my hand roughly, yet his fingers trailed down my palm gently. "Lift your sleeves, Rachel."

I took off my sweater and lifted the sleeves up off my arms. "It felt like quicksilver running through my fingers."

He growled and grabbed my hand again. "The skin on your palm looks and responds the same as the damaged skin on your arms. I want the whole story. Now."

I bit my lip and tried to remember. "I was watching the new calibrations on Teletraan. I found Sunny and 'Sides signatures in the city, well… under the city. They're fighting in the sewers. And then the headache hit, and I could feel it pulling me. It wanted me to go to it. I tried to stop and that's when I cut my hand up, and then I couldn't move; yet I was moving. I found a hole in the rubble and I crawled through it, but I was lying on the floor shivering as it came to me, like we were drawn by each other. It was so sad. It could feel its despair and it wanted something from me… something to ease its pain. And then I was falling and then I could breathe again."

He was quiet for a few moments, and I realized I could hear gunfire again. "Did it tell you what it wanted?"

I thought for a moment trying to remember. There was the stabbing pain and I lifted my hand up to my face; blood had started to pour from my nose again. I pinched my nose with the rag and listened half-heartedly to Ratchet ranting, still trying to remember what it had wanted from me.

"I'm going to run some tests on you quickly and then you and Windcharger will be returning to the Ark. Do I make myself clear?"

As I started to nod in defeat to him, the stabbing pain hit much harder and sharper than it had before. I could feel the world spin and I tried to not swoon. And then the memory hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Ratchet?" I croaked weakly. "It was so sad and in pain…"

"What was?" His anger seemed to dissolve a bit.

"The shadow… That thing. It was in such agony." I put the rag up to my nose again, coughing on my blood as it ran thickly down the back of my throat. I looked up at Ratchet feeling the sadness that it had projected at me wash over me again. "It begged me to take its pain away."


	37. Chapter 37 Curiosity

A/N: _Sorry it took me so long to get this up. A broken wrist and pain medication is not conducive for writing anything that is remotely coherent. We're entering the 'calm before the storm' and things are getting pretty fragged up for everyone. The song at the beginning is Lacuna Coil's 'Angel's Punishment' and the snippet of song Bluestreak tries to hum is Green Day's 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams'. As always creative criticism is welcomed and I like to know if you guys like/hate the story. So please Rate and Review and hold on to your seats as we enter the Autobot's own Hellish Twilight Zone. _

Story Arc 5**  
**

**Chapter 37 - Curiosity  
**

_Destruction  
War - To fight in defense, forgotten words of friendly hate  
War - Destruction  
War - Destruction  
I don't know why, a soul deceased, a broken hope, a choking breeze  
War - Destruction  
War - Destruction  
Can't you take me away from your lies?  
Destruction  
Dark paradise collecting souls to analyze  
War - Destruction  
War - Destruction  
The bitter blood of children's cry, inside the truth, far from my sky  
War - Destruction  
War - Destruction_

----

"What do you mean _we_ have to round up the horde?" Skywarp watched the fleeing Autobots from his vantage point in the sky, slightly disappointed that he could not pursue their retreat.

"Megatron said they scattered like glitch-mice and he wants us to bring them back to him." The snarky tone in Starscream's voice was thick with disgust. One of these days he was going to make the decisions and then Megatron could play fetch for him.

"If they attack everything then how are we supposed to gather them up?" Thundercracker tried to keep the annoyance out of his voice, but it still seeped through. Why were they the ones to fix every situation that the other Decepticons screwed up? "And how come Soundwave wasn't sent to round up his troops?"

"Because that psychic sycophant has his lips wrapped around Megatron's tailpipe." Skywarp frowned at how unfair it was.

His wingmates regarded the black and purple jet for a moment. "That's an awfully big word for you, 'Warp." Starscream smirked as he teased Skywarp, even if what the Seeker said was the biting truth.

"Slag off, 'Screamer." Skywarp crossed his arms over his cockpit.

"Calm down, 'Warp." The Air Commander put his hands on his hips with a sigh. "Here's the plan. We each take a street with those things on it, fly low and try to get them to chase us back towards our 'glorious leader'."

"Do you think that will really work?"

"Do you have a better idea?" Starscream glanced at his two wingmates who looked just as disgusted at the chore in front of them.

"I do." Skywarp looked down at the streets around them, his mischievous red optics spying one of the metal monstrosities below. He took aim at the creature and shot at it with his Vulcan cannons, ripping through its face and severing the neural net. The horde stood still for a moment before tumbling into a pile of scrap metal. The black and purple Seeker sniggered as he turned to Starscream and Thundercracker. "See? Problem solved."

Starscream tried to look annoyed at Skywarp's actions; Thundercracker looked away as he tried to stifle a twisted giggle. The Air Commander's lip twitched as his resolve melted away, while he tried valiantly to not giggle at the goofy grin plastered across Skywarp's face. Upon hearing the red Seeker's muffled attempt to not laugh, Thundercracker lost it and busted up laughing. Starscream cleared his throat loudly. "We can't destroy all of them. Megatron won't believe that the Autobots took out that many of those things, or worse, that we did a half-afted job on rounding them up."

The other two Seekers nodded as their giggles died; Megatron would think they screwed up the job.

"So who takes what street?" Thundercracker was not thrilled about getting so close to those things that could easily pull him out of the sky.

"I'll take the middle, you two pick a side. We'll drive them back street by street, I guess." Starscream looked at the human built streets below; some of the streets would be a real test for most fliers to maneuver through, but not for him or his wingmates. The Seekers were the best of the best; no human-made obstacle course could hope to pose any challenge for them. "Keep the radio open, keep your optics open and stay out of their grasp. Let's try to not stray too far from each other, just in case."

The three Seekers transformed and dove down for a street to 'sweep' the things back to Megatron; all traces of humor were gone and quickly replaced with thoughts of throwing their 'glorious leader' to his own horde.

---------------------

He was lying on a pile of concrete, asphalt and debris from where the street gave way underneath their feet, the fallen buildings filling in the hole behind them, cutting them off from the horde and the blue Seeker. "Ugh. What is that smell?" Sunstreaker scowled as his optics came back online. "'Sides? You okay?" The yellow warrior tried to look around for his red twin in the rubble; he couldn't move his neck and an onslaught of searing pain flashed across the right side of his body. _Some thing got fragged in the fall._ He winced as he tried to brush some of the concrete from his chest plate. "'Sides?"

There was a groan to his left and the sound of rubble falling as Sideswipe crawled out of the mess. "I'm here, Sunny." His azure optics lit up and surveyed the area where they had been deposited. The sewer. _Great. Sunny is going to go ballistic when he realizes where we are._ He stood up and looked around as he tried to find a way out of the mess. It was dark, dank and definitely smelled awful. He turned his attention to the torn up concrete and metal pile; they weren't going to exit the way they came in, who knew how much of the street was covered with the rubble from the buildings. No, they had to move along and find another way out of there. The sound of running water echoed down the dark and dank passage way. There had been so many water mains broken in the city from the destruction the horde had caused, maybe if they could find the source of the water they could leave the sewer. "Come on, I think if we follow the sound of the water we can get out of here."

"The whole place, wherever we are, is wet and it smells. Why do you want to find more water?" Sunstreaker groaned and started to do a full body scan. He couldn't see very well in the dark and something was pinning his hand and shoulder down painfully.

"I thought you'd need a bath, Sunshine. Now shut up and help me find where the water is coming in." Sideswipe sidestepped a few rats that scurried for cover away from him. He put his hands on his hips as he peered down the tunnel searching for a manhole cover. The human-sized hole wouldn't fit The Twin's extra large bodies, but at least it would give them an idea of how far the crushed buildings extended.

Sunstreaker's optics drifted to his right hand; some of the metal rebar from the building had pierced through the soft metal in his wrist. _That was going to hurt_. He tried to reach across his body to pull the rebar from his wrist, but as his body turned something bumped painfully against the side of his chin. Confused, he reached up to feel what was causing the pain. The full body scan was completing as his fingers touched his wet neck and the source of the pain. In the fall into the sewer, he had landed on girders that once held up the building and the rebar that was used to brace the walls. Most of it was crushed under his weight due to his tough polymer armor laced with the nanites; but some of the offending metal missed his armor and pierced his wrist and shoulder… and the right side of his neck. Sunstreaker's optics widened as the energon bubbled from the wound. The twisted piece of metal had missed most of his major systems, but had nicked one of the main energon lines. "'Sides?"

Sideswipe was faced away from his brother on the pile of rubble. "I think if we can find a manhole cover, we can use it to get out of here. I'm not sure how much of the street was covered by the buildings, but-"

"'Sides?"

"A lot of the water mains were broken. If we can find where that running water is coming from-"

"Sideswipe."

"I think we can get out of here-"

"SIDESWIPE."

The red warrior turned towards his brother half-annoyed. "Yes, Sunny. I know this place stinks, but-" Azure optics went wide in horror from seeing his twin impaled on the girder. He was on his knees at Sunstreaker's side immediately, his optics fixed on the piece of metal that jutted from the yellow warrior's neck. "Holy slaggin' Primus." He reached into his brother's subspace pocket and yanked out the first polishing cloth his fingers touched, quickly putting it over the hole where the energon was leaking.

"Think you can pull it out?"

Sideswipe moved to his brother's right side while still keeping the cloth over the wound; the girder was a crushed and twisted mess underneath Sunstreaker's body. His mind started to race out of control. They were stuck in the sewer under a couple of tons of destroyed building, with at least one Seeker up above with who knows how many of the horde, and they were at least ten clicks away from Ratchet. "Radio Ratchet and try not to move, Sunny. I'll have to cut you free."

"Sunstreaker to Ratchet." There was static over the channel as Sideswipe activated his energon dagger.

"Sunstreaker to Ratchet. Come in please."

Sideswipe carefully cut his twin's hand free from the girder first, pulling the remaining rebar out through the wound. He then lifted Sunstreaker's shoulder up gently, wincing along with his brother as the weapon sliced through the metal. He didn't let the metal cool or show any slack before he removed the piece from his shoulder.

"Sunstreaker to Rachel. Can you hear me, Angel?" There was nothing but loud static as his optics met Sideswipe's. "I think all the stuff we're buried under is causing interference."

The red warrior nodded meeting his brother's optics. He pulled a few more polishing cloths from subspace, "I need to cut the final piece."

Sunstreaker set his jaw. "Just do it, 'Sides."

He slid his hand under his brother's neck and cringed as his fingers touched the wet girder; the rubble beneath Sunstreaker's body was saturated with energon. Sideswipe cleared as much of the sticky debris away as he could from around the metal while not taking his optics off of his brother's face. Moving his hand to clutch the girder, he cut the offending piece of metal quickly. He pulled the metal out and had it tossed to the side as he put the cloths over the wound.

The yellow warrior allowed the briefest flicker of pain to cross his face, something that only his brother would ever witness. The worried look his brother gave him told him that things were as bad as the full body scan had indicated. He put his hand on the cloth; it was already damp from the flow of energon. He pushed himself up. "Let's get out of here, it stinks and I'm sure that fall scratched up my paint."

A small smile flickered in Sideswipe's optics. If Sunny was still able to joke about his paint job, then maybe... He helped his twin to his feet with a grin. "You can't get scratched up anymore, or did you forget that?"

"As bad as this place smells, I'm positive there is something here that is ruining my finish."

Sideswipe looked around the tunnel again and found a manhole cover with some light accentuating the rim. It was hopefully a way out for them, but he was worried about the ten click walk to Ratchet. He helped Sunstreaker over to the flickering light around the lid. Reaching up, he lifted the lid; flames washed around the cover as the fire above the manhole burst into a small explosion with the release of methane from the sewer gases. Sideswipe dropped the lid back into place and rubbed his singed hand as he checked his GPS system and groaned. They hadn't gone far from where they fell into the sewers but the fires in the city had spread. "Feel like a run in the heat, Sunshine?"

His yellow twin glared at him as he subspaced a drier cloth for the wound in his neck. "Is that your nice way of stating that you took us into the burning part of the city?"

"I didn't take us there, the fires caught up to us."

"You're slaggin' kidding, right? Those fires were at least five clicks behind us!"

"Check your GPS. We haven't moved towards the fires, they came to us." Sideswipe looked at Sunstreaker and the amount of energon that was oozing past the cloth and down his neck. He needed to get them out of the sewers and back to Ratchet quickly.

"Great. Just fraggin' great. So you want to run through the fires now? We don't even know how far we'll have to go to get out of them!"

"…Sunny, 'Sides? If you can hear me, please respond." The radio punctuated with static crackled to life with Rachel's voice. "Can either of you hear me?"

Sideswipe grinned as another slightly muddled message came over the radio. "I don't know, Ratchet. It says the signal is reaching them, maybe something happened?" Rachel sounded worried.

"Give me that." There was more static before Ratchet's voice boomed over the radio. "You two Pit-spawned glitches better answer your radios right this instant!"

Sideswipe didn't take his optics off his brother. "We can hear you two just fine and we're okay, sort of."

"Okay my aft. My slaggin' excuse for a brother got us stuck under the fires in this Primus-forsaken stinking tunnel!"

They could hear Rachel's voice muffled over the signal as she fought Ratchet for control over the radio. "The fires have moved that far in the city? Is there any way you can get out?"

Sideswipe made a rude gesture to his brother. "We don't know how far past our position the fires have moved."

"Let me see if I can get a better reading from Sky spy. Ratchet! Will you quit that!"

Ratchet's muffled voice barked at the young woman in the background. "I will once I'm sure you didn't do yourself damage by your stupid stunts. Consider yourself lucky for being human, if this had been one of the others… You should have stayed back at the Ark!"

The Twins grinned at each other as they listened to poor Rachel fend off an over protective Ratchet.

"Hey, I found them, and they said they're okay and as soon as I talk them back this way… Don't you throw that at… EEEK!" There was a dull thud over the radio of something hitting what they hoped was the ground.

"You better not have hurt her, Ratchet." Sunstreaker growled over the radio to the medic.

"You two glitches better be in working condition." Ratchet growled back at the yellow warrior before he turned and barked at Rachel again. "And as soon as you get them back here, you ARE going back to the Ark, Rachel. Got it?"

A shaky sounding Rachel came back over the radio. "Sky spy is showing that the fire has moved almost four clicks past your position."

"Four clicks is a long run." Sunstreaker glared at his brother

"Is there another way out of here, Rachel? The way we came is blocked by the street and a few buildings."

"Checking… Okay, there is a smaller passage about fifty feet to the south of where you are. If you two run down that passage for about two thousand feet there is a side tunnel in the sewer. Follow that for two clicks to the east and you should be in front of the fire, but if the fire is spreading that quickly, you'll need to move fast."

Sideswipe grinned at his twin as he helped him to his feet and opened a private channel to Ratchet. _"Ratchet? Sunny is hurt pretty badly. When we fell through the street some pieces of a girder pierced his neck."_

"_Is he leaking a lot of energon?"_ Ratchet stopped barking as his tone turned serious.

Sideswipe maneuvered his brother in the direction Rachel gave them. _"Yeah. I think it nicked one of the major lines. His shoulder and hand were damaged as well, but not as bad as his neck."_

"_How fast can you get him here?"_

"_Are we still ten clicks away from you?"_

There was some mumbling in the background_. "About seven if you follow Rachel's directions."_

"_I doubt Sunny can transform, so it will be a bit of a walk, but not impossible."_

"_Prime and Ironhide are too far away from you to help, so you're on your own. Just try to keep moving and have him shut down all unnecessary systems to converse energy."_

"_Got it."_

"_And as long as you two are underground, you'll be out of radio contact. Rachel is trying to remedy that, but still try to get out of there as fast as you can."_ The channel started to fade with static as they moved away from the manhole.

"_On our way, Ratchet."_ There was nothing but loud static now. Sideswipe poked Sunstreaker. "Come on, bro. Let's get out of this stinking hole."

------

Five sets of glowing blood red optics watched the two large mechs head off down the tunnel leaving a shimmering and sweet tasting trail behind them. The five horde fell upon the glistening trail, clawing and licking the sticky substance off of the ground. They pushed and clamored over each other, ultimately fighting for the delicious energon left in the wake of the two warriors. Claws punched through faces, pulling out the wiring that made up neural nets; survival of the fittest degrading into the murdering of their own for the sticky energon treat.

The five quickly turned into two as they followed the pair at a distance through the sewers. The limbs of the weaker horde found their way onto the winners of the fight, adding bulk and mass to them. They snarled and clawed at each other as they lapped up the energon, greed and the urge for staking out their territories taking over their survival instincts. Optics never leaving the other as they scuttled along, the horde made quick work of the trail. Non-verbal communication through body movements developed into 'my side, your side' as the two mechs pursued the two warriors.

They had seen the fighters in combat before the sky fell upon them. They wanted to be strong like the fighters they followed. Strong was good. Strong meant survival. Survival to become stronger was to destroy the smaller ones. The smaller ones made them stronger; therefore they had to kill the smaller, weak ones.

----

Once my nose had stopped bleeding and Ratchet had stopped, for the most part, prodding me with tests and badgering me for details, I started fiddling with the strength of Sky spy's scan over the city. I had gotten a lock on The Twin's before the headache and me having a close encounter of the horde kind, and now I was trying to re-establish the telemetry and hopefully get a radio signal to them.

"Windcharger! Get your sorry aft over here now!" I cringed as Ratchet's 'pleasant' demeanor went from ballistic to meltdown.

The red minibot scowled as he left the front of the bunker where he had been shooting at the oncoming horde. "Ratchet, you need me here with the others."

"We'll manage without you and your lack of body armor needed for this fight. Now quit arguing and get yourself and Rachel back to the Ark, and that's an order."

"You need as many able-bodied mechs that you can get, and I'm still an able-bodied mech." Windcharger crossed his arms over his chest plate as he tried to look formidable to the towering medic.

"You won't be an able-bodied anything when I get through with you. I gave you a direct order. You're going to take Rachel back to the Ark and both of you will sit patiently in the med bay until I come back. Got it?"

"You need me to fight and you need her," he jerked his head in my direction, "to help you out."

"I don't need the trouble you two are causing me and I-"

"I've got them!" I whooped loudly as my wireless Teletraan 1 got a lock on The Twin's location and a weak radio signal.

"Rachel to Sideswipe, please respond." There was some crackling static, but Teletraan said they were receiving a signal. "Rachel to Sunstreaker, please respond. Sunny? 'Sides? If you can hear me, please respond." _Why weren't they responding?_ "Can either of you hear me?"

"Well?" Ratchet's attention had slipped from Windcharger to me.

"I don't know, Ratchet. It says the signal is reaching them, maybe something happened?"

"Give me that." Ratchet grabbed the wireless microcomputer from my grasp and yelled over the radio frequency that was The Twin's private channel, "You two Pit-spawned glitches better answer your radios right this instant!"

"We can hear you two just fine and we're okay, sort of." Sideswipe's voice held an edge of concern.

"Okay my aft. My slaggin' excuse for a brother got us stuck under the fires in this Primus-forsaken stinking tunnel!" Sunstreaker sniped back over the signal.

"Give me the wireless back, Ratchet." I made a mad grab for the device, but he wasn't about to give it back. So I did the best I could under the circumstances… I grabbed onto the angry medic and yanked my earpiece off the wireless Teletraan. "The fires have moved that far in the city? Is there any way you can get out?"

"We don't know how far past our position the fires have moved."

Ratchet had given up on control over the device and I sat back down, only to have Ratchet start checking my eyes again. "Let me see if I can get a better reading from Sky spy. Ratchet! Will you quit that!" I tried to push the light away so I could focus.

"I will once I'm sure you didn't do yourself damage by your stupid stunts. Consider yourself lucky for being human, if this had been one of the others… You should have stayed back at the Ark!" He had grabbed my once wounded hand and started to examine it again.

"Hey, I found them, and they said they're okay and as soon as I talk them back this way… Don't you throw that at… EEEK!" I barely ducked in time to avoid an oncoming tool that I saw him throw at me.

"You better not have hurt her, Ratchet." Sunstreaker growled over the radio.

"And you two glitches better be in working condition." Ratchet growled back to him before he turned on me. "And as soon as you get them back here, you ARE going back to the Ark. Got it?"

"Sky spy is showing that the fire has moved almost four clicks past your position." Ratchet was looming over me and I could see the furious glow in his blue optics.

"Four clicks is a long run."

"Is there another way out of here, Rachel? The way we came is blocked by the street and a few buildings."

"Checking." I ran a quick search and found a working map of the city's sewer systems. "Okay, there is a smaller passage about fifty feet to the south of where you are. If you two run down that passage for about two thousand feet there is a side tunnel in the sewer. Follow that for two clicks to the east and you should be in front of the fire, but if the fire is spreading that quickly, you'll need to move fast."

"Got it, Rachel." The radio link dissolved into static.

"Keep in mind that you'll be out of radio contact while you're underground, okay? 'Sides? Sunny? Guys?" I laughed nervously as I turned to Ratchet. "I should have mentioned earlier that they'd probably move out of radio contact."

Ratchet was looking off to the side, his optics narrow as if he was lost in a troubling thought. He suddenly turned to me. "How far away are they from us if they follow your directions." The medic's tone was that eerie calm before the storm.

"About seven clicks. Why?"

"Is there a way you can establish radio contact with them while they're underground?" His hands were on his hips as his blue lit optics bore a hole through me.

"Not right now, but I can try to fix that."

"Then fix it. I want to keep in constant contact with them."

"Okay." I accessed Sky spy with the wireless Teletraan and tried to increase the power behind the radio signals, focusing on The Twin's specifically. Suddenly, the microcomputer beeped loudly at me; it had made a lock on Bluestreak. I looked up at a worried Ratchet with a grin. "I just found Bluestreak."

"Well, get a radio signal to him too." Something was bothering Ratchet, something other than me and Windcharger showing up.

I tried to pinpoint the young gunner's exact location; he wasn't that far ahead of Optimus Prime and Ironhide. I watched the three mechs make their way down one of the main thoroughfares, but Bluestreak was moving much slower than the others and I hoped he wasn't hurt.

"Rachel to Optimus."

"Optimus, here. What is it Rachel?"

"I've got a lock on Bluestreak, he's about six clicks ahead of you."

"What about Prowl?"

"I don't know. Bluestreak's signal is the only one showing up."

"We're following a trail of energon towards him."

"His signal is moving slowly. Maybe he's got Prowl?"

Another beep alerted me to another presence in between them, something much, much bigger. "Also there is something big between your and Blue's position." My breath caught in my throat as the larger blip on the screen was closing the distance between it and Bluestreak quickly. "And it's moving fast."

"We'll try to intercept it before it gets to Bluestreak."

-----

Bluestreak looked over his shoulder; he had the odd sensation that they were being followed and not by the human F-15's. He hefted Prowl's weight and tried to walk faster. It was up to him to protect the damaged Prowl from whatever was trailing them. They had been walking steadily eastwards for a few hours without any sign of Seekers, horde or Autobot. _Someone had to be looking for them by now_. Bluestreak kept trying to reassure himself. Prowl had shut down almost all of his systems in a final bid to reserve what little energy he had left, just barely keeping awake to help the gunner get them to safety.

Bluestreak looked around again; the street was a broken mess of glass, concrete and empty vehicles. Darkened windows from still buildings leered at them as the two limped past. The only sounds in the city around them was the distant rumble from the F-15's, the explosions from the bombings and from the fires, and the sound of running water from broken pipes and water mains. The empty human city was definitely creepy.

The young gunner tried to shake off the feelings of being followed and the eerie glares from the broken windows by humming to himself.

_I walk this empty street on this boulevard of broken dreams  
Where the city sleeps and I'm the only one and I walk alone_

Okay, maybe not a good idea to hum _that_ song right now. He sighed and looked about again; maybe it was just his overactive imagination playing tricks on him.

The F-15's came around again and Bluestreak angled Prowl to another frail shadow. Afternoon was spreading across the city, and with the clouds from the fires and from thunderstorms, the shadows had darkened somewhat. As they waited for the jets to pass over, Bluestreak saw something out of the corner of his optics scurry away. His only sidearm was up and out instantaneously as his well-trained optics searched the area for the intruder. There was a flicker of light hitting metal on a pile of rubble about two hundred meters to their left: horde, and it had seen them. Azure optics narrowed as he aimed for the creature. The moment its face came up he fired and sent it falling to the street. Eight more appeared from the mess and tore into the fallen monster. Bluestreak shuddered; they were being followed.

"Sorry Prowl, but we need to move faster." He mumbled to the quiet mech. He leaned down and hoisted the Tactician up using the fireman's carry. With Prowl carefully situated over his shoulders, Bluestreak dared to look back at the horde. They were watching him carefully but not moving from where the mech had fallen; blood red optics boring holes through the young Autobot in eerie curiosity. _Ugh, those things are so creepy_. Bluestreak turned and started running down the street with a prayer to Primus that they wouldn't run after them.

----

It peered out from behind a building as the one picked up and carried the other one. It had been watching them for a while, mimicking their movements of dodging into buildings when the noisy things went by overhead. The one was obviously injured. But instead of waiting for, or hastening, the death of the wounded, the other was taking care of him. It found this behavior odd yet… comforting.

They ducked out of the shadow and started to run down the street. It meant to follow, but stopped when it saw a handful of dull gray mechs spill from the building. It dropped to all fours and growled at the smaller ones. They stopped in their tracks and looked back with two growling in defiance. The two were quickly destroyed by the others, who then came and sat at the feet of the bigger one. It cooed at them and shuttered its optics, sending the comforting image of the two mechs to the others. They warbled back and stood up. They would follow the bigger one, because they were curious and wanted to see the more of the comforting images of the two.

----

The blue Seeker took off, oblivious to him and the swarm of horde he was fending off. He subspaced his sidearm and fought the bloodthirsty monsters that came for him; shots from the weapon punctuated the scraping of metal hitting the pavement and crawling to the next functioning mech. He ripped the throat out of one horde with his dagger in his deadly dance; drive and swing, rip and tear. The things were piling up at his feet, but he was barely keeping them back. And soon he would be overrun with them all clamoring for his demise.

He was forced back towards the mounds of rubble, fragments of concrete crumbling under his feet. A quick tally of the swarm that threatened to overtake him gave him some hope that it wasn't as bad of a situation as it could have been. Fifty of the horde shouldn't be too much of a problem, except that they had him cornered and were crawling over each other to get at him. The odds weren't in his favor, but he relished in that notion. He could count a few situations where the odds were worse and he came out of those in one piece.

He slashed at a couple others with a grin, effectively taking them out of the fight. The recombiner technology was working overtime, trying to save the few horde that hadn't fallen yet to his hands. Another wave climbed over their fallen and he started to carve through them, severing their neural nets and gutting their twisted programming. Off to one side of the newest batch of horde, two of the monsters fell backwards without his offered 'help'. He watched them out of the corner of his visor curiously. Blood red optics were wide as they witnessed their comrades falling from his deadly dance. They started to babble frantically, with one actually reaching out to pull at the leg of one that took that moment to leap at him. It recoiled as the monster fell to the ground in its final pathetic twitching. The two scuttled away further from him, now babbling loudly above the scrap and screech of metal limbs trying to find their way to a new functioning mech.

A handful stopped their push and moved away from his dip and thrust attacks. The two off to the side had stood up and moved further back with the others. As the final frenzy of horde trickled to a stop, Jazz glanced at the horde that stood back and watched him. The recombining limbs crawled back towards them, garnering the attention of a few while the others kept their optics on him. He took aim at the nearest one, but it started to babble madly, its optics wide with… fright? Jazz took a step forwards, his weapon still on the babbling mech and the small group took a step backwards. The mech next to the one who was babbling, stepped forwards and put its arms out in front of the others. Jazz moved his aim to that monster and it shuttered its optics, turning its face downwards and cringed. The babbling one looked from Jazz to the cringing mech quickly and then did something that truly puzzled the Saboteur: it tilted its head and warbled at him. A few of the others mimicked the almost submissive position of the warbler, while the first mech opened its optics and gave him the most pitiful look Jazz had seen in a long time.

He took another step forwards only to have the strangely acting horde take another defensive step back. _What in the Pit was going on with these things?_ Another step forward was rewarded with another step back. He dropped his aim from the mech with its arms out and the thing gave him a look of pure relief. He scanned the air above quickly, wondering if these puppets had a 'master' controlling their responses to him. A rapid evaluation of the area gave no hint of another mech besides the horde.

Jazz lifted his weapon again and the group cringed and whimpered. He raised the muzzle to the sky and fired twice rapidly into the air. The handful of the horde scattered before him like glitch-mice from a turbo-cat. They scuttled away quickly, whimpering and crying out as they disappeared. Jazz subspaced his energon dagger and put his hands on his hips as he tried to puzzle out exactly what had just happened.


	38. Chapter 38 First Contact

A/N: _Lots of stuff happening! Lots of strange stuff, lots of bad stuff and lots of really bad stuff. As always I appreciate constructive criticism and I love all of my readers who have stuck with Rachel and Jazz through all their ordeals! Please Rate and Review and guess what is going on and what is going to happen next! Thanks to all my reviewers so far! You've been truly wonderful to me and my twisted story!!_

Story Arc 5

**Chapter 38 - First Contact  
**

Hook grumbled as he rolled towards the back lines of the battle, cursing Megatron the entire time. At the edge of the destruction that his horde had caused, he transformed and surveyed the mayhem with a wicked smile. Thick plumes of soot black smoke billowed into the afternoon skies from all over the human city, punctuated with explosions from human fuel depots. The engineer opened a comlink with Mixmaster, "I need you to radio the others and have them come to your position. You know what needs to be done. The containers are under the monitors."

"And what about you?"

"I will return shortly once I 'repair' Soundwave." The green and purple mech smirked into the radio. "Just get the others prepared."

There was an evil laugh over the comlink. "Message sent and they are on route."

Hook's optics fell on the offline communications officer. "Good. Time to start phase one."

The engineer walked over to the still mech and pushed him over onto his back with a foot. Soundwave's optics were dim but he was still functioning. A shame really, he thought to himself. Even if the dark blue mech was outdated in his optics, his creator had done a decent job and with a few upgrades, Soundwave could be turned into a valuable asset. Hook kneeled next to the mech, opening an access panel and assessing the damage. A slight frown crossed his face; something had actually fried some of the main circuitry that lead from Soundwave's CPU. His body obviously had not finished its self-repairs and had ultimately failed today. The frown turned into a smirk as he replayed the conversation between him and Megatron earlier.

_"Awareness? The horde is a mindless mass. Their programming is to attack everything that moves."_

_"Soundwave has identified four of them with basic sentience."_

_"Soundwave is malfunctioning if he thinks there is sentience among the horde."_

_"Did you believe that you and the rest of the Constructions could actually overthrow me using the horde?" _

_"Awareness and a coup? Is your CPU on the fritz, Megatron? There is no programming for awareness in the horde and if there was, I definitely would not have wasted my creation on your petty machinations."_

_"Watch your mouth, Hook. Or I will shut you down permanently."_

_"Empty promises, Megatron. You need me functional to keep your inept army of glitches working."_

_"Why are they exhibiting awareness?"_

_"There is no programming for sentience. Sentience comes from the spark and only from the spark. The horde can only be controlled by the devices. Soundwave is fritzing if he thinks he's found sentience among the horde."_

Yes, he had been fritzing from the amount of damage in here. Maybe next time they would listen to him about making sure their self-repair systems had finished. If there was a _next time_.

Megatron was a paranoid fool to think the horde were an attempt to overthrow him. The egotist warlord had nothing to fear about the horde, Hook's smirk turned into a vicious grin. No, he had bigger problems to worry about... Much bigger problems. Problems that will teach that arrogant warlord not to insult a true artist's creations.

The engineer quickly repaired the fried wires and recalibrated the communications officer's circuitry. If Hook had been in a generous mood today, he might have fixed more than just the wires. But he was on a strict schedule and he would be needed back at the small field hospital shortly. He took three phials and an atomizer out of subspace. The first phial was punctured and Hook sprayed the contents over the dark blue mech. He did the same with the other two phials and smiled wickedly as a maroon mist rose from Soundwave's body and diffused into the air.

The engineer finished the repairs and brought Soundwave back online. The dark blue mech sat up and looked around somewhat confused by the situation. "Explain current settings."

"You let something fry your circuitry. I would hope that you will listen when I tell you next time to allow your self recovery systems finish repairs."

The red visor flashed as the communications officer looked at the engineer; there was something Hook wasn't telling him. He stood up and looked around for Megatron, "Restoration appreciated."

Hook stood up as well, still smiling at his 'patient', "Now if you'll excuse me. I'm needed back at the field hospital. Bonecrusher is inbound with injuries."

Soundwave turned to face the green and purple mech, "Constructicons were not required for this mission."

"Who said he sustained injuries from this?" Hook gestured animatedly to the destruction around them.

Soundwave reached out psychically to the engineer, now certain that he was hiding something from him.

Hook frowned at the dark blue mech as his firewall detected the attempt to breach his thoughts. "Now, now. That's not very polite, Soundwave, especially since I just repaired your injuries."

The probe stopped and Soundwave took to the air, leaving an amused engineer standing alone amidst the destruction.

Hook opened the comlink to Mixmaster. "Phase one completed. How soon before the others arrive?"

Mixmaster's amused voice answered back over the link, "Longhaul and Scavenger are here, Bonecrusher and Scrapper will be here in seven thousand astro-seconds."

"Good." Hook rubbed his hands together. Perfection personified was within his grasp... Finally.

----

Bluestreak ran down the street, dodging through the myriad of abandoned vehicles and destroyed buildings. The human F-15 jets had laid waste to the area and a few bodies from the horde were strewn around. The sorties were passing overhead more often and shadows for the two mechs were becoming harder to find. The young gunner did not dare to look back in fear that the horde he had seen earlier was following him. He shifted Prowl's weight on his shoulders; the Tactician had not spoken in awhile and Bluestreak worried that Prowl had gone into stasis shock. He had to get Prowl to Ratchet soon, "Just hang on for a little longer Prowl, we've got to be getting close to the others."

The human F-15's made another pass and Bluestreak was unable to hide completely in the nonexistent shadow of a ruined building. The jets turned around abruptly and started to fire at the two Autobots. The young gunner put his head down and ran faster, wishing there was some way to get away from the planes. "We're not the bad guys, why can't you go find some of those things to shoot at or even a Decepticon to go bother." He muttered loudly.

There was a large building up ahead with a parking garage. Bluestreak ran faster; if he could just get Prowl in there, then maybe the F-15's would leave them alone. But luck was against them, and while just a hundred feet away from the large structure, the jets flew overhead and bombed the building. Concrete, metal and what few cars had been left inside blew outwards at them as the whole garage came tumbling down. Bluestreak skidded to a stop; one hand touching the pavement as he struggled to avoid the larger chunks of concrete and keep Prowl on his shoulders. The air was thick with dust and debris, and he used the lack of visibility to their advantage. He dodged northward up the street and through a handful of alleys until he found one that was suitably dark.

The jets were circling the sky above, searching for the two mechs. Bluestreak knelt down and set Prowl up against the wall before he slumped next to him on the ground. He coughed trying to clear his air intakes of the dust while keeping his optics on the strip of sky above the two buildings. The jets kept making passes overhead and the young gunner prayed to Primus that they wouldn't start bombing the other buildings.

It was late afternoon and unless the jets had to land to refuel or there was going to be a total solar eclipse, they would be stuck in the alley until dark. Prowl's one good optic was very dim as Bluestreak gave him a gentle shake, "Prowl?"

The Tactician didn't answer him.

The young gunner put his hand on Prowl's chest; he could barely feel the Tactician's internal systems running. Bluestreak started to panic, if he couldn't get Prowl to Ratchet soon… _Don't think like that._ There has to be something he could do to help Prowl.

"What would Ratchet do? What would Ratchet do? Come on, think! What would Ratchet do!?" He started to babble to the listless form next to him.

"Okay. Okay. Prowl has lost a lot of energon, right? So. So. So…" Azure optics lit up, "Ratchet would give him an infusion! But…" Gray hands gestured animatedly in frustration. "I don't have any energon… Wait." He rummaged around in his subspace a moment before pulling out a red canister. "It's not the same that Ratchet would use, Prowl, actually it's some of the stuff Sideswipe makes in his room and hides from you and Red Alert, and he gave me this to tryout awhile ago, but I was about to go on duty so I didn't have a chance to try it, and then I completely forgot about it, but I guess we're lucky that I still had it, right?"

He opened the canister carefully and winced; it even smelled strong. "I don't know if this will work, Prowl. I'm hoping it will, because, well, we're running out of options. I want to get you to Ratchet, but the human's are making that impossible right now, and unless they give up searching for us and go blow up some of the horde, we're kinda stuck here."

He took Prowl's chin and tilted the Tactician's head back. Very carefully, he poured some of the strong smelling drink into Prowl's mouth, hoping that his idea would work. There was no reaction, and what sliver of confidence Bluestreak had dissolved quickly. "Please, Prowl. Don't die on me."

He took a stiff swig from the canister and grimaced; the stuff was very strong. Bluestreak tried again to feed some more of the homebrewed energon to Prowl, "Come on, Prowl."

There was a small splutter from the Tactician. "…What is… that?…It's awful."

Bluestreak grinned, "It's some of Sideswipe's homebrewed energon." He took another swig and made a face. "It is awful and we can tell Sideswipe that it's not one of his better brews, but we can do that later, much, much later."

He held the canister up for Prowl to drink again. The Tactician grimaced from the taste but let Bluestreak feed him some more of the foul brew. "Where are we?"

The young gunner looked back up at the sliver of sky between the two buildings above them. "We're stuck in this alleyway until the humans give up trying to bomb us, I tried to stay out of their sight, but they've bombed out most of the city trying to get the horde, and, well, there isn't many hiding places for us, because we're so big, you know, and I found a parking garage that I thought would be a great place to hide in, but they bombed it and we just barely missed getting hit by the building as it blew up."

"Your radio still doesn't work?" Prowl sounded very weak and tired.

"No. I keep trying it but… And my GPS still hasn't come back online. Ratchet is going to have to fix that I'm sure, but that can wait until you're fixed." Bluestreak stopped speaking for a moment and looked at the red canister in his hands.

"I wanted to get you back to Ratchet, Prowl, and I really tried to, I even got us away from the horde for a few hours… Do you want some more? We've still got most of the canister left and we should probably finish it now, no matter how bad it tastes, because… Well, I think we're going to be stuck here at least until it's dark, I can still carry you, Prowl, but… I don't want you to go into stasis shock, or… or worse."

Prowl managed a small choking laugh, "We definitely need to tell Sideswipe to get a better recipe."

Bluestreak's optics brightened and he held the canister up for Prowl again. "Yeah, we do. This stuff is awful."

----

A set of blood red optics watched the two mechs inside the alley. It had taken shelter under a collapsed brick wall, trying to stay out of sight from the mechs and the noisy things above. It tilted its head to one side, curiously watching the two; the stronger one was helping the weaker one. Why hadn't it destroyed the weaker one? Didn't it want to be strong?

There was the unmistakable sound of metal scraping across pavement, and the mech that was hiding under the wall ducked down. It didn't feel like fighting right now; it wanted to watch the two in the alley more.

They skirted along the sides of the broken buildings: one large mech and five smaller ones. All optics were constantly moving, some on the sky above with the rest scanning the area around them. The smaller ones were making noise, babbling to each other and the larger horde. The bigger one stopped suddenly, its optics narrowing on the brick wall.

The horde hiding under the wall growled, this was his territory and he wasn't about to share. It would fight all six of them if it had to, but a fight would chase the two in the alley away, and it didn't want them to leave.

The larger mech held its hand back, sheltering the smaller ones that grouped around its legs. Optics widened with fright as they saw what had stopped the larger mech.

Why hadn't it killed the smaller ones? Didn't it want to be stronger? The mech under the wall growled again, the mech wouldn't allow them to kill it.

The optics of the bigger mech scanned the area quickly before falling on the dark alley. It narrowed its optics and stared the horde under the wall down. Had it destroyed the two mechs they were following? It growled low and guttural, challenging the solitary mech.

The horde ignored the group and the challenge; all it wanted to do was watch the two in the alley.

The bigger mech tilted its head to one side, confused why this one didn't want to fight. The ones around its leg chittered softly, with one grabbing the nearest mech and pulling it onto its shoulders like they had seen with the others.

The horde under the wall looked at the smaller ones and recognized what the move signified. It raised its head slightly and gave a low and awkward warble acknowledging the others; they were looking for the two mechs in the alleyway. If they wanted to watch the others, it would allow it. But if they made any moves to harm the two, it would attack.

The smaller mechs started to move to the one under the wall, until the bigger mech put its hand out and stopped them. It eyed the one in hiding carefully, wary that it would harm the little ones. Its optics narrowed again and it sent out a picture of the two mechs, limping together and then the one carrying the other.

The hidden ones optics widened in confusion at the image; the psychic connection the larger one made frightened it. It realized it was no match for the bigger one and the others, so it tilted its head up showing its tender neck in submission and cawing softly in defeat.

The larger mech put its hand down and the smaller mechs scooted over to the fallen brick wall, slipping in around the hidden mech and chittering in greetings to it. The six under the wall now, peered into the alleyway at the two sitting mechs, watching the stronger one hold something up for the weaker one. Blood red optics widened and narrowed as the small group watched the interaction. Suddenly, the two mechs laughed and the noise startled the group, causing a few to duck their heads down in fear while stunning the others.

The larger mech, who hadn't sought shelter with the smaller ones, stood passively out of sight of the alleyway. The smaller mechs who had invaded the hidden ones spot, were sending a flood of images back and forth to each other and the bigger mech, and showing the different angles of what they saw to the group. The one that had been hidden was caught up in the exuberance of the group and found it could send images to the others as well. The questions about why the stronger mech was helping the weaker mech had vanished and it found a new sense of curiosity in watching the two laugh and interact.

One of the smaller mechs screwed up its face and chirped strangely. The others looked at it as it tried the chirp again and then managed a weak laughing sound. Optics widened and the whole group started to chirp-laugh under the brick wall. The once hidden horde turned and looked at the larger mech who just nodded as a sudden image flashed into its mind. Instead of being a lone fighter, the larger mech showed it that it was now part of the group, an accepted part with the smaller mechs. It tilted its head to the side and sent a welcoming image of the others around it. They were not lone horde trying to destroy everything; they were a unit like the two mechs in the alleyway. They were one together. Not alone… Together.

----

Optimus Prime and Ironhide were stuck moving slowly down the streets as they followed the drying trail of energon. The human F-15's were passing overhead more often now, and there was the near constant sounds of explosions coming from all around them. The two were caught in vehicle form for the most part, but with all the bombing happening around them now Optimus allowed Ironhide to blast a path through the streets.

They had not seen any trace of the two Autobots and only a few corpses of the horde scattered about. Rachel had set up a constant telemetry lock for them to follow Bluestreak's signal across the city. They had been six clicks away, but somehow the young gunner had increased his pace, and they were losing ground. There still was no signal from Prowl.

"Th' kid is gunna run himself offline at this pace, Optimus." Ironhide was losing patience at the whole situation. Blue was lost in the city, probably scared out of his mind and now running from whatever the big thing Rachel said was between them, and they were stuck in their alternate forms trying to chase him down.

"We'll find him before then. Once night falls we will be able to travel faster."

"He could end up torn apart by then. Sumthin' spooked 'im bad enough t' start runnin'."

"Have faith in Blue, Ironhide. Yes, he is young still, but he's a smart kid."

"Ah ain't sayin' that he ain't. Ahm sayin' this situation could make anyone panic."

The F-15 fighters swarmed the sky ahead of them, and there was a huge explosion that seemed to take out an entire city block. Optimus Prime looked at the telemetry from Sky spy; Bluestreak's signal had come to a stop. The Autobot leader transformed and started to run towards the explosion that now sent audio shattering echoes down the street. Ironhide was on his feet in an instant and matching Optimus' long strides.

"Bluestreak's signal stopped moving the same time that explosion happened." Optimus yelled to Ironhide.

The Weapons Specialist had his cannons out and clearing a path for them in seconds as they barreled towards the collapsing buildings. More F-15's screamed overhead and the pair dodged in and out of the broken buildings trying to stay out of their sights. The explosions took out more than just one city block; smoke and plumes of dust and debris filled the air. Water mains had burst and were shooting water high into the sky.

Optimus and Ironhide slid to a stop as another sortie flew past them, dropping more bombs into the buildings. They took cover inside a destroyed structure while the planes swept the area. Bluestreak's signal was coming from just outside the area, but still underneath the F-15's sweeps. The thing that had been pursuing the young gunner had stopped as well. It was nearby Bluestreak's position, a little too close for Optimus' comfort.

Ironhide shook his head, "Slag it, Optimus. We're trapped 'ere until those jets either leave or night comes… an' we got a few hours before that happens."

The Autobot leader was quiet for a moment as he looked at the blackened sky that covered the western part of the city. "Ironhide? Do you have any flares on you?"

"Yeah. Ah got a couple. Why?"

"I have an idea."

----

The F-15's were still circling the area as the two sat hidden in the hallway drinking. "You were carrying me on your back?" Prowl didn't sound as weak as he did before Bluestreak fed him the foul homebrew.

"Yeah. I thought we were being followed and in one of the alleys we ducked into, there were horde, I got one, but then more showed up, so I picked you up and ran, but the human F-15's had taken out most of the city and I couldn't find us another good hiding spot and they saw us. So I kept running while they tried to shoot at us and then there was the parking garage but they blew it up and they almost got us too, but I ran through all the dust and found this alley and… Well, now we're here."

Prowl nodded as he took another disgusted sip of the foul energon. "You should have left me behind and worked on getting yourself back to the others."

Bluestreak's optics went wide in horror, "No! I wouldn't have left you, Prowl."

One dim optic regarded the young gunner for a moment, "Remember what I said to you before? 'Self-preservation, panic and the fight-or-flight instincts are prevalent in most sentient races'? You would have traveled faster by yourself instead of carrying me."

"I wouldn't leave you! You're my friend and I- I just couldn't leave you alone in the city…especially with the horde and the Decepticons. They would have torn you to shreds."

Before Prowl could argue further with the young gunner, a flare shot across the sky… and then another, and another.

"Someone is nearby on the ground, Prowl." Bluestreak's azure optics widened; he wasn't sure if he should be worried or happy. It could be another Autobot or it could be the humans. Normally Bluestreak wouldn't have had a problem with the humans; some of his good friends were human, after all. But in the situation they were in right now, he was fairly sure that any humans that found him and Prowl would not be the friendly type.

The flares had drawn the attention of the F-15's and the sky above the two mechs was cleared of the fighters. Bluestreak stood up and offered his hand to Prowl, "Now's our chance, Prowl. Let's get out of here before those F-15's come back."

"I'll just slow you down-"

"I said I'm not leaving you." Bluestreak leaned down and pulled the resisting Prowl to his shaky feet.

"Blue…"

"Prowl… Shut up." Bluestreak grinned as he hoisted the Tactician back onto his shoulders. "_We_ are getting out of here. I still have to get you to Ratchet and if necessary I'll carry you there kicking and screaming. Ratchet would have my skid plate if I left you behind, Sunny and 'Sides would never speak to me again if I left you behind, because then they'd have no one to pull pranks on, other than the rest of the Ark, but they like pranking you the best because it's funny when you get exasperated, and you're my friend and I'd never forgive myself if I left you here alone in this awful city."

Prowl managed a small smile and stopped fighting the determined young gunner. "Ironic that you would tell someone to 'shut up'."

Bluestreak smirked as he got them to the end of the alleyway and peered out into the late afternoon gloom. There still wouldn't be many shadows for them to hide in, but if they kept moving forwards, then they could get to Ratchet that much quicker.

The human F-15's had moved to where the flares had come from; hopefully, they would try to rescue whoever had sent out the flares. Bluestreak stepped out of the alley and had only taken a few steps down the broken sidewalk, when he saw something large shift behind the destroyed buildings across the street. He froze and pulled their only gun out of his subspace; his sharp optics scanning the area for what had moved. He took a few cautious steps further down the walk, his optics sweeping the other side of the street. There was another swift and fleeting movement, along with the crunch of footsteps in rubble; they were being watched. The young gunner took a few more steps forwards, he didn't want to fight the horde right now, and his main priority was to get Prowl help.

There was the sound of footsteps moving in the rubble again, but there was also the sound of two vehicles coming towards them. He ducked into the next building while still keeping his optics on the other side of the street; until he knew if the vehicles were friend of foe, he had to protect Prowl from the horde and the humans. The sound of the engines came closer and Bluestreak hid as best he could in the faint shadow the building allowed them.

A large black truck with a familiar red emblem on the grill came screeching around the corner, followed by a blue and red semi truck. The young gunner whooped loudly, "Prowl! Look! It's Optimus and Ironhide!"

The two were transforming as Bluestreak ran out into the street. "Oh wow! I am so glad to see you guys. I knew someone would come find us. Didn't I tell you Prowl? They were looking for us!"

Ironhide took Prowl from the young gunner's grasp before Bluestreak could finish jumping up and down in joy. "Y' look like th' Unmaker used y' fer a doormat, Prowl."

The Tactician raised his head and gave a level look to the Weapons Specialist, "You should have come sooner. We would have shared some of the worse homebrewed energon Sideswipe ever made."

Optimus clapped Bluestreak on the shoulder, "Let's get you two over to Ratchet before the human fighter jets come back."

The young gunner stopped suddenly, narrowing his optics and raising his gun quickly; something scuttled around in the rubble across the street. Ironhide had passed Prowl to Optimus and his cannons out and powering up as a part of the burnt out wall tumbled down. Three sets of optics scanned the area and Ironhide muttered as his sensors picked up on the moving forms, "Horde. Seven o' them an' one's a big guy."

As if on cue, the large mech moved out of its hiding spot, blood red optics on the four Autobots, and a large clawed hand covering its face.

The black Topkick didn't wait for the mech to attack and opened fire. The horde turned its head to one side, still using its hand to shield its face. The wall behind it couldn't handle the stress of the one-sided fight and toppled over, revealing the smaller mechs that had taken shelter behind it. They screeched and dove for cover behind the larger mech with some protecting their faces with their hands. The large mech stood its ground, not moving in the barrage of bullets that flew past its head.

Optimus watched the odd behavior of the mech as he steadied Prowl; these things weren't even trying to fight back. "Stand down, Ironhide, Bluestreak."

"Huh?" The young gunner stopped firing but kept his optics on the large mech.

Ironhide took a minute before he stopped firing but kept his cannons raised, "We 'ave t' take 'em down before they attack, Optimus."

Bright blue optics looked at the small mechs cowering behind the larger one, who was now slowly and carefully lowering its hand. A few of the smaller ones peeked out from behind the ruined building and the thick legs of their larger companion. The four Autobots and the seven horde stood watching each other silently; one group with weapons raised, the other in defensive positions. Optimus handed Prowl back over to Bluestreak and took a step forward. The larger mech of the horde did not move, its blood red optics keeping a guarded watch on the four, especially the black one with the noisy weapons.

Optimus took another step forwards, which elicited a hiss from Ironhide, "What are y' doin', Optimus? Its jus' waitin' fer y' t' get close enough t' attack."

The Autobot leader took another slow and cautious step forwards; he was curious as to why the horde were acting so strangely and he didn't want to spook the mechs. He held out his hands in a non-threatening way, maybe these drones weren't given the same programming that the others had.

The larger mech slowly dropped to all fours and bobbed its head. This new mech wasn't shooting at them. He and the black one were much bigger and stronger than the others and they hadn't attacked the weak and small mechs. It carefully pulled one of the smaller ones from behind its leg; the smaller mech yelped but quieted quickly when the bigger one warbled at it. Two sets of blood red optics watched the group of four carefully as the larger mech slowly picked up its smaller partner and placed the mech on its shoulders. The mech bobbed its head again and warbled awkwardly to the group of four.

"It's- it's mimicking how I carried Prowl…" Bluestreak gaped at the two horde and their odd behavior.

"Well Ah'll be a Decepticon's creator." Ironhide lowered his cannons slightly. He was just as surprised as the others at the strange behavior, but still not convinced that it wasn't a ploy to attack them.

Optimus bowed slowly to the two horde and the larger mech carefully bowed back to him. The smaller mechs that had taken refuge behind the larger one started to chitter animatedly and moved out of their hiding places. The sudden movements of the horde made Ironhide raise his cannons, which resulted in the smaller ones shrieking and diving for cover again.

"Stand down, Ironhide." Optimus said quietly to the Weapons Specialist.

"Ah don't trust 'em. They're up t' sumthin'."

"Maybe, maybe not. Let's just see what they do."

The larger mech let its small partner slide off its shoulders and into the safety behind its back; it was going to protect the smaller ones like the three mechs in front of it were protecting the wounded one. It bobbed its head and warbled again as it tried to communicate that it did not want to fight with them.

The sky rumbled signaling the return of the human F-15's. The six smaller horde shrieked and scrambled into the ruins of the buildings, while the larger mech bowed once more to Optimus before following the others.

Ironhide picked up Prowl and the three Autobots ran into the shelter of the building that Bluestreak had hidden in before. The jets flew by overhead and Optimus watched the other side of the street, as the horde darted in and out of the rubble for shelter. He was disgusted by the thought that the Decepticons were using such creatures for weapons of destruction. But then again… According to Prowl, these mechs were the same beings that he had seen dying in the halls of the Decepticon base. It seemed Megatron found a way to save those mechs from death only to enslave them as drones. He somehow had their CPU's ripped out and their sparks destroyed, leaving only the most banal instincts behind. It was beyond cruel and sadistic to use his own soldiers in such a way, and it sickened the Autobot leader.

He thought about what they had just witnessed and wondered if they would see the small group again.

"Optimus to Ratchet. We've got Bluestreak and Prowl."

"You were supposed to call back sooner." The grumpy medic scowled over the comlink. "How are they?"

"Bluestreak is fine. Prowl has some major injuries, his right leg is badly damaged and he has lost a lot of energon."

Ratchet cursed loudly, "How slagging long will it take for you to get here?"

"We're in a badly ruined part of the city and having to dodge the human F-15's right now. Depending how long we can make it through the streets without drawing attention to us… maybe just after dusk."

"Have Prowl shut off most of his main systems so he doesn't go into stasis shock. I don't suppose either you or Ironhide brought spare energon in your subspace?"

"Prowl had shut off most of his systems and Bluestreak fed him a can of Sideswipe's homebrewed energon."

"…. And they're both still functioning?" Ratchet had that foreboding eerie calm in his voice.

"Yes. Although, Prowl did joke that it was the foulest tasting drink he had."

"I'll have words with him when he brings his sorry aft in."

"Rachel was able to find the Twins?" Optimus couldn't hide the spark of hope in his voice. Finding four of the five missing was a good sign.

"Yes, but Sunstreaker is damaged, puncture wound through the neck."

"Are they nearby our position, Ratchet?"

"No, they're in a different part of the city. They'll have to make it back on their own, before we have to fall back." The hard as nails medic couldn't hide the worry in his tired voice.

"Any word on Jazz?"

"None."

Optimus rubbed his temples; losing any mech was difficult but in this fight everyone was needed. The fate of Earth, Cybertron and the universe was dependant on the Autobots now. "How are you holding up?"

"We're dug in pretty tightly, but if the Seekers come our way, we'll be slagged."

"How are we doing against the horde?"

"We've had plenty come our way. How about you?"

"We just had a very bizarre encounter with them, I'm appalled at what Megatron did to these mechs."

"What do you mean, Optimus?"

"It was almost if they were trying to communicate with us, two of them mimicked how Bluestreak carried Prowl. And the biggest one in the group of seven was protecting the smaller mechs. I've never seen drones do anything like that before, which makes me believe that they aren't drones, but what is left of actual living mechs."

Ratchet was quiet for a moment, "… We had something like that happen as well. One of them tried to communicate to Rachel, I think she has some connection to them, but I'll be slagged if I know how or why."

"Maybe these mindless machines aren't quite as mindless as we first though."

"Pfft. You saw what they did to everyone in that fight. You can't tell me thinking beings would do that to another being, Optimus."

"Can't they? We are still in a war with the Decepticons, Ratchet. They try to do the same thing to us every time we fight them."

"Yes, but not on this level of cruelty." Optimus had hit a nerve with the medic.

"Agreed. We'll try to talk more about this later. Just try to survive until we get there. Optimus out."

----

"How much farther do we have to walk in this fragging sewer?" Sunstreaker asked again. Wounded or not, he still had a way of being a pain in the aft.

"We're almost there. Quit whining and keep moving, if those fires beat us to the exit we'll be stuck in here longer." Sideswipe looked back over his shoulder; he thought he heard scraping noises in the sewer behind them, noises that were too loud for just rats to make.

"What are you looking at? That's the twelfth time you done that in the past few astro-seconds."

"Keeping count with how many times you ask when will we get out of here." The red warrior gave a level look to his twin, "Did you power down your systems to conserve your energy?"

"Now you're starting to sound like Ratchet." Sunstreaker frowned back. "What's up, 'Sides? You're acting jumpy. Do we have horde behind us?"

Sideswipe looked straight ahead, "No. Just keep your feet moving and shut your vocal processor. You need to conserve energy."

"Whatever, Ratchet." Sideswipe was lying and he knew it. The golden warrior put a little more pressure on the wound in his neck; reserving energy or not, he wasn't about to let his brother fight alone.

The two warriors kept moving in silence; Sunstreaker had fought off help from his brother as they searched for an exit from the sewers. Sideswipe fought the urge to turn and look when he heard the scraping again. It had to be the horde; they must have fallen into the sewers with them. The noises were coming faster as they neared the exit Rachel had found for them. Sideswipe's audios were on hyper-alert as he tried to get an accurate count of how many were behind them, but that was proving somewhat difficult due to the tunnel and the echoes it was creating. "We're almost there Sunny, just a little further."

The golden twin had noticed awhile back that his brother was tense and had guessed that they were being followed. He had also picked up on the scraping noises and figured that the things behind them would attack when they tried to leave the sewer. "How many are there, 'Sides?"

Azure blue optics narrowed but he kept staring straight ahead, "At least two, maybe more. I can't tell from the echoes."

"Gotcha."

There was a large sewer grating up ahead that spilled the late afternoon gloom into the dark tunnel. They were in luck and made it before the fires had engulfed this part of the city. Sideswipe pulled out his sidearm and readied it; the scraping noises were very close to them now. "You get out of here. I'll take care of them, Sunny."

"You're slaggin' kidding me, right? I'm not leaving you down here with them."

"I can take care of myself, Sunflower. Now get your aft up there before I bodily throw you out of this stinkin' sewer."

Sunstreaker growled as he pulled his sidearm out of subspace. "You can't even throw a good insult, what makes you think you could throw me?"

There was a loud scrabbling sound behind them and they turned in unison and fired at the two large mechs that appeared out of the dark. The shots lit up the sewer enough for the Twins to see the creatures; filthy claws and faces smeared with the grime of the sewers and the energon that had dripped from Sunstreaker's wounds, screeching as they leaped at the warriors.

Fangs sunk into the golden warrior's injured hand, opening the wound and spilling more energon onto the ground and splattering the monster. It squealed in glee as it grabbed Sunstreaker's other hand simultaneously, deflecting the shot that was meant for its disgusting face. The warrior growled and tried to kick the beast off of him; but the thing held on tightly and managed to rip open the wound in his hand further. "Fraggin' Pit-spawned piece of slag! Get off of me!" He slammed the horde into the wall trying to shake the thing off. Blood red optics fritzed with each hit, but its fangs dug in deeper as it drank as much of Sunstreaker's vital fluids as it could.

The horde on Sideswipe had somehow managed to crawl up on his head, claws outstretched and trying to dig at his face. With the firearm useless, the red warrior tried to grab at the thing and pull it off. He heard his brother yell, and a quick glance saw the other horde ripping into Sunstreaker's wounded hand. In pure hatred at the horde for attacking his brother, Sideswipe punched upwards at the beast on his back, catching it just under the chin. It reeled for a moment before digging its claws into the soft metal of the red warrior's face. Two strong hands pulled the two clawed ones off as Sideswipe threw the beast onto the floor where he put a heavy foot on its soft neck. One violent yank rid the beast of its head and Sideswipe dropped the twitching body quickly. He wrapped an arm around the neck of the horde on his brother and brutally ripped the thing's head off.

Sunstreaker leaned against the dank wall of the sewer holding his bleeding hand to his chest plate and panted, energon spilling freely down his body. The battle had also caused the wound in his neck to open a bit further as well. Sideswipe picked up Sunstreaker's sidearm and blew the sewer grate off. He then grabbed his brother and pushed him towards the exit, "Out of here now, Sunflower."

He helped his brother out and them climbed out of their filthy prison as well. The fires that were engulfing the city were closing in on them. Sideswipe quickly checked his GPS and put his arm around the golden warrior's body, wincing as he saw the amount of energon and fluids pooling around his brother. "It's all east now. Shut down all of your non-essential systems and lets put as much distance between us and the fire."

"No arguments from me, bro."

----

He followed the small group that ran through the streets. The oddly behaving mechs knew he was following them, as they would look over their twisted shoulders and screech to the others. In all his years as a fighter he had never seen anything like this, and as he pursued the group, he couldn't help but think that this was probably the same scenario that had played out on Cybertron when the Decepticons pillaged cities. Granted he wasn't firing at the fleeing group, but it did fill him with disgust.

Up until an hour ago all the horde he had come upon had tried to kill him; but this handful had _backed away_ from him, had tried to protect themselves and one had even tried to block his attack. Jazz was at a complete loss to explain why the horde drones had acted that way.

He kept one watchful optic on the skies above, still not entirely certain that an unseen puppet master wasn't controlling this group, as he trailed behind them. The tiny group of eight ran like their lives depended on it, scrambling and scraping over the wreckage of vehicles and destroyed buildings. Jazz continued to chase them openly through the streets knowing that he would probably lose them if he tried to follow more covertly.

There was the roar of F-15 fighters above and the already spooked mechs screeched and scattered. Jazz cursed as he dove for cover inside a wrecked building, photon rifle in hand and optics on the skies above. He'd have to take down the Seekers before he could try to recover the trail of the strangely acting horde. His finger was on the trigger and ready to knock the first Decepticon buzzard out of the air when the first sortie of human F-15 fighter jets flew overhead and bombed the area. Buildings down the city block blew up, sending a concussive blast of concrete and dust billowing over the street. So much for finding the horde now.

Jazz left the confines of the structure he had taken shelter in and ran through the edge of the debris cloud. Staying in an area under fire from above wasn't a good idea. He dodged back and forth across the streets, his stealth programs running at full force while he ran from the targeted area. Another round of bombs were dropped off to his right that shook the pavement and he heard the painful howls of the horde; the humans had found the strange group and obviously attacked them. The ground under his feet rocked again, threatening to knock him over. He was still too close to ground zero and he needed to move faster. He transformed quickly and shot a path clear for him through the rubble and streets. All hope of finding the horde was gone, best he could do now was find the others. _Live to fight another day._

Another round of bombs blew the buildings out next to him, and he swerved to avoid being crushed by the falling structures. He couldn't seem to get away from the human fighters. Jazz ran a fast diagnostic check on his image-warping and radar jamming programming; everything was working properly, so why was he attracting the human fighters?

The billowing dust cut visibility to zero, and only by millennia sharpened reflexes was Jazz able to swerve around a large roadblock. A large green and purple roadblock. He spun around and transformed quickly, dodging back into the clouds of dust. Devastator! _What was he doing this far into the city?_ Through the murky air, Jazz saw the gestalt raise a massive hand and pluck one of the human F-15 jets right out of the sky. He crushed the fighter like it was a thin sheet of aluminum and tossed the flaming wreckage away. Vulcan cannon fire penetrated the air as the jets attacked the giant Combiner while he swatted at another jet.

Knowing he was going to regret this, Jazz aimed with pinpoint precision and shot at the gestalt's hand as it tried to pull another plane out of the air. His aim was true, and the giant Decepticon roared. "Show yourself, coward!"

A volley of photon blasts rang out over Devastator's chest… and did no damage.

_Slag! The gestalt has the nanites!_ Jazz loved a battle with difficult odds, but right now he felt like he just signed his death warrant. How was he supposed to fight a giant mech with the indestructible nanites?

Devastator stomped on the ground near where Jazz was as the cloud was dissipating, shaking the pavement heavily. "Come out now or I pluck all the birds out of the sky." And as incentive, he grabbed another jet and obliterated it; dropping the fiery remains by its massive mish mashed feet. The jet exploded and the blast knocked Jazz to the ground, disabling his image-warping program. The gestalt saw Jazz in the fading dust cloud and grinned maliciously, "One little Autobot thinks he can stop Devastator?"

"Everyone's got t' have a goal in life, y' know?" Jazz quickly aimed and fired a barrage from his photon rifle at the mech's face.

The giant laughed as the blasts left scorch marks on its metal skin. "I have the nanites, little Autobot. Your weapon is ineffective against me."

"Y' don't say." Jazz growled as he dodged a large foot that threatened to squash him. He grabbed two shaped concussive explosives from subspace and ran at the gestalt. Devastator may be bigger but he was very slow, and Jazz easily skirted across the ground, arming and slamming the two explosives on the giant metal foot. He took off in the opposite direction as his internal chronometer counted the seconds down.

Devastator had looked down between his feet wondering what the Autobot had done when the explosion went off, knocking the Decepticon off kilter and crashing into the ruined street below. Jazz didn't even wait for the dust to settle as he aimed and shot at the giant's face again. Only the softer metal that made up the face, neck and hands of a mech were the vulnerable spots, and Jazz took full advantage to exploit the situation.

Devastator laughed and got up to his feet, "Nice trick, little Autobot. But I have a much better one." The giant grinned like an idiot as he pulled two guns from subspace and aimed at Jazz. "You'll like this trick a lot."

Jazz ran between the gestalt's legs. He was much faster that the Decepticon and was confidant that he could avoid any shots fired in his direction. But he needed a plan on taking down the mech; he couldn't let Devastator attack the human fighters. Concrete and asphalt rained over the ground as ill-aimed shots tore up the street, and Jazz transformed quickly driving through the giant feet of the mech. "Follow me, big guy. Let's see if y' can shoot straight."

"Already running away, little Autobot? But I haven't gotten to show you my trick yet." Devastator turned and lumbered down the broken street after Jazz; the gestalt firing at him with only one of his weapons.

_Looks like his 'trick' is the other gun_. Jazz dodged through the destroyed and burnt out buildings and dragged the Decepticon away from the human F-15's. _That's it, keep on chasing me._ Hopefully the humans would take the hint that they were ineffectual against the gestalt and go back to fighting the horde elsewhere. He checked his GPS as he caught sight of a sign that said he was nearing the Columbia River. Jazz smiled to himself; it looked like it was time to put a damper on Devastator's day. "Run, run, run as fast as y' can. Y' can't catch me, cuz I'm the Jazzy-man."

"I don't need to catch you, little Autobot." Another sortie of jets tried to attack Devastator and the gestalt plucked the nearest F-15 right out of the sky and chucked it at Jazz. The plane exploded when it hit the ground causing him to swerve on the broken road and dodge right into… a shower? Devastator's laugh rang out in the air as he stopped running. "Like my good trick, little Autobot?"

_A squirt gun was a good trick?_ Jazz spun around and drove back through Devastator's legs, trying to get the lumbering giant to chase him again. He ran a figure eight around the gestalt's feet as the Decepticon ripped a large chunk of partially burnt wall off of a still standing structure. "Come on, ugly. Now's not th' time for a snack."

The Decepticon lifted up one heavy foot and brought it down with a crash near Jazz. The ground shook but Jazz stayed the course, still taunting the giant mech. Devastator got tired of trying to follow the Autobot's movement and dropped the piece of wall right in front of him, catching Jazz's right rear fender and spoiler… and crushing them.

He yelped half in surprise and half in pain as he tore clear of the debris and transformed. _What the slag happened!_

Devastator laughed loudly as he pulled up another chunk of concrete, "Good trick, huh?" He took aim and tossed the concrete at the slightly stunned Jazz. The piece shattered near him, sending a shower of debris into the air. As Jazz put his hand up to shield his face from the fragments of the wall he noticed energon dripping down his leg through a good-sized gash in his armor. Devastator kept laughing as he brought his weapon up and took aim at Jazz, "Good bye, little Autobot."

Jazz transformed quickly and sped off down the street dodging the stray shots from the gestalt. Jazz winced as he drove over the torn up pavement of the street, the vibrations of his tires over the ground making the gash in his armor ache. That spray gun had somehow nullified the nanites in his armor. Couple that with the fact that now Devastator was nigh invincible meant that the whole Autobot force was on the road to being completely slagged.

"Rachel? Can y' patch me through t' Optimus and Prowl? We've got a big problem."


	39. Chapter 39 The Truce and the Trick

A/N: _We're getting close to the final battle for Earth and the human race. Almost everyone, wounded and whole, are gathering together. A small truce happens in one battle (which will be important later, I promise -grin-), there is a fluffy 'memory' and certain mechs have filthy mouths. _

_I will admit that I have most of the important parts written, except for three key parts; parts that I'm still debating on if I want the story to follow those directions. I want to write a few more stories with Jazz and Rachel so we'll have to wait and see what I finally decide. -wink- _

_There was a scene in the story awhile back which I got a few comments about and I decided to use that as part of a "particularly good memory" (which is italics). I debated for awhile about how I should go about this part and I finally decided that it was best to leave it up to the imagination of the readers. I've tried to focus on the romantic aspects between two people and adding a memory that would delve into areas beyond that seemed to detract from the point of a romantic relationship. _

_Thanks again to all my great readers and reviewers! I hope you enjoy this chapter! _

Story Arc 5

**Chapter 39 - The Truce and the Trick  
**

The three Seekers had found a large group of the mindless horde that stood aimlessly in a small quadrant of the city. Completely still and without any direction, the horde was like a set of toy soldiers left behind by a bored child. The three homed in on the crowd and forced the horde onto a one-way street with Starscream dropping cluster bombs behind them and Skywarp acting as bait in front. Thundercracker knocked down buildings on side streets with sonic booms, forcing the group to stay in the corridor towards Megatron's position. The Seekers had tried to use their control devices, but they had long ceased to work.

Skywarp was irritated about his place in the herding of the things. "Why do I have to be the bait?"

"Because I said so." Starscream's snarky voice came over the comlink. "And since I am your commanding officer, you will do as I say."

"Trade places with me, 'Screamer. This is beyond boring."

"Boring eh? I do remember awhile back when a certain Seeker begged TC and I to taunt the Autobots so he could find that human femme for some stupid questions. Besides, you can teleport to safety if those things rush you. I cannot."

Skywarp pouted like a sparkling, "Make TC do it then and I'll go knock over the buildings."

"We'd be stuck in here forever if we let you try to knock over the buildings." Thundercracker entered the argument with a sigh.

"I can knock over buildings just as fast as you can, TC!"

"It's not a question of how fast you can knock over the human buildings. We need the buildings to block off the streets totally so the horde doesn't try to scale the mess, and a sonic boom can destroy more than one building at a time."

There was a labored sigh over the comlink as Skywarp continued to pout.

"Fine. You give me your ability to warp away from danger and I'll let you push the things forwards, deal?"

The black and purple jet was quiet for a few moments as he weighed his options, "What if they turn on me? I won't have any protection from them. No deal."

The Air Commander snapped over the radio. "Looks like you're still the bait, 'Warp. Now shut up and act as horde bait!"

Thundercracker busted up laughing over the radio eliciting a snarl from Skywarp. "This is so not fair, they don't even seem to be interested in me anyways!"

"Trust me, they'll attack you if you get too close." Starscream looked at his wounded wing and winced. It had stopped leaking energon, but it still sported three long gashes from where the thing had clawed at him.

"How much farther until we reach Megatron's position, 'Screamer? We have to be getting close." Thundercracker sent another boom into a block of buildings, shaking them off their foundations and into the streets below.

"About another two clicks… Wait, we've got incoming." Starscream checked his sensors. "Bah. These humans are getting annoying. Do you want to play with them, 'Warp?"

The black and purple Seeker gracefully rolled out from among the buildings as he transformed and grinned malevolently. "With pleasure." He leveled his Vulcan cannons at the seven approaching human F-15's and sprayed the skies with a torrent of ammunition. One by one, the jets blew up and fell to the ground in fiery displays of twisted metal.

"Are you still bored, 'Warp?" Starscream grinned at his wingmate as Skywarp returned to his position in front of the horde.

"For a bit. As long as I can keep blowing the humans out of the sky I'll be somewhat amused."

----

Megatron snarled as he watched over the burning remains of Portland wondering where those three Pit-spawned Seekers had disappeared to. _How hard could it be to bring back the mindless squadrons? _The human jets were just as annoying as the Air Commander with their near constant assaults. Didn't these pathetic flesh bags understand that they would never be able to stand up to him? The warlord growled. The humans had probably shot down those stupid Seekers. He should have known better than to put any faith into their abilities, let alone given the three any of the squadrons.

As Megatron worked up his rage into overdrive, he started to fire into buildings that had managed to avoid most of the damage that the horde had caused. Yet it only reminded him of how his plans never worked while here on Earth. Back on Cybertron, though, well that was a different story. The Decepticons had nearly cleared the entire planet of Autobots leaving only a few tiny groups that called themselves 'freedom fighters' under a mech called Ultra Magnus; he was just a mouth piece left by Optimus Prime to rally the dwindling ranks and it would only be a matter of time before their tiny militia was crushed.

Megatron growled in contempt as he moved further into the city, his fusion cannon leveling everything in his path. Optimus Prime. One day he will fall and take his despicable Autobot menace with him to the bowls of the Pit. The smallest trace of a smirk hinted at the corners of the warlord's mouth as he vowed to make sure that it was by his own hands that he sent Prime to the Unmaker.

The sound of jets snapped Megatron out of his visions of destroying the Autobots and he readied his cannon to knock more of the human F-15 fighters out of the sky. Were humans this stupid or did they enjoy being shot out of the air?

There was a series of sonic booms that reverberated down the last bastions of ruined buildings. Megatron heard the black and purple Seeker before he saw him. The Seeker was hurling off-colored epithets at the other two glitches in both Cybertronian and numerous Earth languages. The warlord lowered his fusion cannon as a decent troop of the horde was herded up the street towards his position; his useless Air Commander was pushing the mass forwards while the other blocked the side streets to keep the horde from spreading out.

Megatron sneered at the three and gestured animatedly at the Seekers. "It took all three of you to find this many?"

"We found this group together and I decided that we should bring them back to you first before they spread out. I was planning on a trip back to herd the solitary things into another group, Mighty Megatron." Starscream bowed his head and thumped his right hand over his spark in a show of acquiescence.

Megatron looked over the minute amount of horde they had brought back. "Give me your controllers. Now."

In unison, the three Seekers had taken the black devices from subspace and held them out for Megatron to take. The warlord jammed the joystick around on the first controller trying to control the horde but to no avail; the mindless group stood stock still in the same spot where the Seekers had left them. He growled and tried the same thing with the next controller and got the same results. The final two controllers had no effect of the group and Megatron threw the devices to the ground in an angry fit. "Pieces of junk must be Soundwave's squadron."

He gazed around in the air where him and the Seekers were hovering, finally noticing that the Communications officer was nowhere to be found. Opening a comlink to Hook, he barked over the radio. "Why haven't you repaired Soundwave?"

There was nothing but static on the line.

"Hook! I demand you answer your radio now!" Megatron's fury quickly boiled over, but once again there was nothing but static.

Blood red optics landed on the three Seekers in front of him, "You Pit-spawned glitches will find and retrieve Soundwave and bring Hook back to me. Do you understand?"

Skywarp pointed behind Megatron, "I found Soundwave."

Megatron spun in the air and glared at the dark blue mech, "Where have you been? Never mind. Give me your controller."

The black device was handed over quickly to the warlord and Megatron jammed the joystick around until it broke off; the horde had not moved at all. He snarled at Soundwave, "Did you see Hook?"

"Yes, Lord Megatron."

Optics narrowed, "And?"

"Repairs were completed. Hook departed for his field hospital to repair Bonecrusher."

Megatron's optics narrowed again, "I did not give the order that the Constructicons were to join this battle."

Soundwave accessed his recording program and replayed the snippet of conversation between Hook and himself.

_"Explain current settings."_

_"You let something fry your circuitry. I would hope that you will listen when I tell you next time to allow your self recovery systems finish repairs."_

_"Restoration appreciated."_

_"Now if you'll excuse me. I'm needed back at the field hospital. Bonecrusher is inbound with injuries."_

_"Constructicons were not required for this mission."_

_"Who said he sustained injuries from this?"_

Accessing psychic probe…

_"Now, now. That's not very polite, Soundwave, especially since I just repaired your injuries."_

End of communication.

Megatron sneered as he opened the comlink again to Hook, "I demand an explanation, Hook. Your 'creations' have stopped obeying my orders."

The only answer he received was static.

He glared at all four of his inept soldiers with his optics falling on Starscream, "Figure out how I can resume control of the horde."

Starscream raised an optic ridge. "Me?"

"Yes you, Starscream. I want you to find out how to control them."

The Air Commander could barely hide his martyred sigh. "We could try to herd them back into the city the same way we brought those things back to you."

"Is that the best you can do?"

"At this moment, yes."

"Fine. But I want a better solution and I expect you to find one for me." Megatron pointed at the three Seekers. "Gather the remaining horde, find that blasted engineer, Hook, and figure out how to repair this." The warlord threw the broken controller at Starscream.

Three closed fists thumped over spark chambers, "Yes, Mighty Megatron."

----

"Why do I have to be horde bait again?" Skywarp made a lazy barrel roll in the air next to his wingmates as they traveled over the city looking for more of the horde. So far they had seen a few stragglers here and there, but no group larger than four of the things.

"Remember what I said about your warping programming?" Starscream's voice took on his bored snarky tone. "I said I'd take over being the bait if you gave it to me."

Thundercracker had stopped listening to his wingmates inane banter and was creating a path along the fallen buildings to herd the few horde they were half-heartedly collecting. The graceful dark blue Seeker swung back and forth through the streets like a pendulum, sending a sonic boom at each apex into the left over buildings and rubble. Hopefully, Skywarp would give up on his near incessant pestering and just do the job; the faster they got the things back to Megatron… He sighed as he arced and sent another boom into a particularly large left over building. He wanted to be anywhere else doing anything else instead of hunting down the creepy things.

As Thundercracker swayed across the street again in boredom there was a series of explosions nearby caught his attention. There were no human jets around and the bursts seemed to follow a path through the streets. Curious and wishing that the disturbance would stop his wingmates endless argument, the dark blue jet turned on his radar and scanned the area.

He smirked and transformed midair, pulling his incendiary gun from subspace. Starscream and Skywarp were still quarrelling and had not noticed him stopping. If he could roll his optics Thundercracker would be doing that right now. "Hey Sparklings. Autobots up ahead at two o'clock."

Starscream halted and looked at the dark blue Seeker for a moment before he armed his weapons. "How many?"

"Three. One for each of us." He grinned at the other Seekers.

"About time for some real action."

----

Prowl took inventory of his injuries as he leaned against one wall in Optimus Prime's trailer. With most of his systems offline and only one optic working in the dim light, he had to rely on his pain receptors and touch. The gash across his face ran from his audio receptor to his right optic and was thick with congealed energon; having one working optic was bothersome enough as it took away his depth perception, but it also made him vulnerable on his right side to any danger. He ran one hand down his torn leg wincing as he touched the ripped circuitry and destroyed transformation servos. The power relays had been striped and were now sparking anytime the delicate wiring brushed together. Bluestreak was deadly serious about him almost losing his leg in the fall. The Tactician frowned as he powered down his one working optic and entered recharge quietly; he was in no shape to fight and would be a liability to the others.

The small group had two clicks left to travel back to Ratchet's position and they had to move slowly as to not attract the human F-15 fighters. Ironhide cleared a path through the wrecked streets while Bluestreak kept his optics open on the area for Seekers, the human F-15 jets and the horde.

Optimus had decided that their main goal at the moment was to get Prowl back to Ratchet as fast as they could. Fighting the horde could wait until later, and if the Decepticons or the Seekers showed up then Ironhide and Bluestreak would keep them busy while Optimus made a break for Ratchet. The small group couldn't let the Seekers compromise their bunker; the Autobots had enough on their hands with the horde and adding the Decepticons to the fight would overwhelm them.

The sound of F-15's filled the air and all three Autobots stopped on the road, waiting for the jets to pass over before they continued their arduous way back to Ratchet. But instead of a sortie circling overhead, three Seekers came weaving through the wrecked city and on a collision course with them. Blasts from a null ray and rounds from Vulcan cannons peppered the area.

Ironhide transformed quickly with his cannons powering up and started to fire back at the jets. Bluestreak, who had gotten his rocket launcher back from Optimus, got a lock-on the Air Commander and shot back.

The red Seeker laughed as he easily swooped past the young gunner's missiles, rolling over in the air before righting himself. "Were you aiming for me, Autobot? You'll need to do better than that." Starscream roared overhead, his engines whipping up a massive dust cloud that cut down on visibility for Bluestreak and Ironhide.

Twisting in a graceful 180° turn, the Air Commander swept back over the small group where he dropped two volleys of cluster bombs into the center of the dust cloud. Concrete and debris erupted from the explosions. Thundercracker dodged his wingmate, dipping to the very edge of the cloud and dropping a sonic boom right on top of the Autobot group. The black and purple Seeker, not wanting to be outdone by his wingmates, strafed the cloud with his Vulcan cannons, sniggering as asphalt flew into the air and showered back over the clouds.

The three Seekers transformed and took positions in the sky above gloating over their handiwork while they waited for the dust to settle. Skywarp's signature mischievous smirk was plastered across his face, "That was much more satisfying than chasing down those things."

"I agree. Searching the entire city for Hook's toy soldiers is a pain in the aft."

Starscream pulled the broken device from his subspace and glared at it, "At least you two don't have the inglorious job of trying to _fix_ this piece of slag for 'Mighty Megatron'."

His wingmates laughed at him, "That's what you get for wanting to be a scientist."

Blood red optics narrowed as Starscream pried the device open. He gave the dust cloud a quick glance before ripping the wires out of the controller. "Tsk. Mister Perfectionist Hook used simplistic video game controllers for his army of scrap." He held up the wires that were still connected to the joystick. "Were you missing any of your gaming equipment, 'Warp?"

"No… But how do you know what the insides of a controller looks like?"

An evil smirk played over the red Seeker's features. "Just a guess."

Skywarp's optics narrowed and he glared at his wingmate as the realization of exactly what Starscream meant by his comment.

Thundercracker sighed loudly. This whole stupid mission was a joke and it was wearing everyone's patience down, especially his. He tried to tune his two wingmates out and focus on the street below; it would be clearing soon and he wanted to see how badly they had fragged the Autobots.

A bright white beam erupted from the cloud, grazing Starscream's wings. The Air Commander yelped in shock before swinging around and spraying the last dregs of the dust with his null ray. "You will pay for that, Autobot!"

Another beam pierced the dust forcing the trio to scatter in the air; Bluestreak grinned as he took aim again at the Seekers.

Ironhide clapped the young gunner on the shoulder, "Atta boy, Blue. Knock them Seekers out o' th' sky!" Ironhide's twin cannons blazed into life as he got a bead on the offending jets. The two filled the sky above with enough ammunition to force the three Seekers into transforming and dodging their attacks.

Over their private comlink, Starscream ordered a phalanx attack on the small group of Autobots; so with the Air Commander taking the lead and his wingmates covering the flanks, the trio executed perfect barrel rolls through the ruined street and brought the rain down on the two shooters. Vulcan cannons, a double strafing from null rays and enough incendiary rounds to destroy the next six city blocks was dropped on Ironhide and Bluestreak, causing them to dive for cover.

The black Topkick rolled behind a large chuck of concrete, his cannons ablaze the entire time. He glanced back at Optimus Prime who was stuck in his alternate form with the badly injured Prowl safely inside. "We'll hold 'em off, Optimus! Y' make a run fer Ratchet!"

There rev of the mighty Freightliner engine punctured the battle and the Autobot leader started to pull away; he did not like leaving his crew alone in a fight, but he knew he had to get his Second in Command to Ratchet. Unfortunately, the Seekers also noticed his attempt to leave the battle and Starscream focused his attack on Optimus Prime by blowing holes into the broken pavement making ground travel very difficult. As Optimus Prime tried to dodge around a particularly large crater, Starscream transformed and slammed into the trailer with his shoulder, knocking the Autobot leader over on his side.

"What's the matter, Prime? Running away from a fight is so very unlike you." Starscream sneered as he fired his null ray repeatedly at Optimus Prime's cab.

In all the noise of the skirmish, Starscream did not notice the back doors of the trailer open. One dim eye and the muzzle of a sidearm carefully peeked over the door, taking aim at the exposed back of the red Seeker. Two shots in the back sent the Air Commander tumbling onto the pavement as Optimus Prime transformed. Prowl sat down heavily onto the destroyed street, clutching the sidearm tightly in one hand, his one good optic fixed on the wounded Seeker.

The wounded Air Commander sat in stunned silence before realizing that a very large laser gun was micrometers from his face. He looked up incredulously at Optimus Prime and then over to Prowl, they had ambushed him and he fell for it. Starscream tried to scramble backwards from the laser gun only to cringe at the searing pain in his wings. One blue hand felt the growing puddle of energon beneath him and he snarled at the two Autobots, "You'll pay for that."

----

They watched from the rubble of nearby buildings as the mechs fought in the broken street. One specific set of optics twitched in anticipation at finding the flying one again. It remembered how good its claws tasted after it attacked that one, and the memory stirred a primal instinct that lay dormant in some tiny part of its twisted programming. It sent psychic images of the attack and the memory of the taste to the group that had gathered. Thirty-two horde of mismatched shape and size had followed in hopes that they would be able to taste the sweet pink stuff again; they had their first brief encounters with the mechs before and were rewarded with the delicious fluid that covered claws and the ground.

And they knew they would taste it again soon.

----

Starscream was able to stagger to his feet, his blood red optics burning with fury at the two Autobots. Even with the badly wounded Second in Command, the Air Commander knew he was outnumbered only because they had the nanite infused armor and the Seekers didn't. He had to weigh his optics quickly and carefully, either be fragged by the Autobots, or be taken offline by Megatron for not bring back more of the horde. Neither option held much hope for him. Optics narrowed and he smirked as he made a decision. Starscream lunged for Prowl; with only one working optic he knew the mech would not be able to judge the distance and be unable to fire on a moving target. The red Seeker tucked his wings back as he moved, rolling next to Prowl and grabbing the badly wounded mech around the neck. An energon dagger was subspaced quickly and held to the soft metal of Prowl's throat. He grinned maliciously as he brought his hostage to his feet, holding the wounded mech out in front of him. "Lay down your weapon, Prime, or I'll rip out his neural net in front of your very optics."

The Autobot leader put his hands up, "Stand down Autobots."

Bluestreak lowered his guns still keeping optics on the Seekers while Ironhide muttered something about over lubricated toasters under his breath. Skywarp and Thundercracker landed next to the two Autobots with their weapons still drawn on them. Starscream had turned the tables on the pathetic mechs who were more concerned over saving their own than winning a fight. The Air Commander nudged Prowl towards the others, "Good news, 'Warp. We have four new volunteers to act as horde bait."

The street was suddenly filled with an audio splitting howl as the cannibalistic horde attacked. Starscream pushed Prowl away from him, leaving smeared handprints of energon along his armor. The wounded Tactician stumbled to the ground while the six mechs around him started firing on the advancing monsters. Seeker fought alongside Autobot in the onslaught created.

"Where the slag did these things come from!?" Skywarp yelled over the chaos.

"Shut yer yap an' jus' keep shootin'!" The black Topkick's cannons alongside the Vulcan cannons of the black and purple Seeker blazed to life as they shot through the crazed horde.

Starscream found himself paired with Optimus Prime; the two mechs fighting side-by-side as the horde rushed the small group. "Don't think this is over, Prime."

Two of the larger horde tried to jump on the Air Commander, until Optimus sent both tumbling to the ground in a heap. "I won't."

The seven mechs were pushed closer due to the rush of the monsters, while the recombiner technology took over and made bigger and more aggressive horde. One monster launched itself at Ironhide only to get a mouthful of impenetrable metal and a face full of bullets. The dark blue jet on his side wasn't so lucky as claws tore into Thundercracker's vulnerable wing. Skywarp spun on his heels upon hearing his wingmate's cry, blowing a hole straight through the face of the horde. "You okay, TC?!"

"Besides being attacked by these things and fighting alongside a bunch of Autobots? Yeah, I'm just peachy!"

Ironhide glanced at the two Seekers for a moment as he took out another monster. It seemed odd to him that the three Decepticons gave a frag about each other, let alone helped each other. His optics widened as the black and purple Seeker turned his Vulcan cannons on him and fired. Ironhide didn't have time to dodge the attack, and his audios rang for a moment as the Weapon's Specialist realized he hadn't been hit. "Wake up, Autobot!" The Seeker spun back around and fired at another monster. "Either fight these things or get out of my way!"

Minutes later, the three Seekers and four Autobots stood alone in the street surrounded by the still twitching limbs from the horde. Narrowed blood red optics stared down bright blue optics. Both groups stood with weapons raised at each other. Optimus Prime broke the silence first, "Why did your own drones attack you?"

Starscream snorted, "They don't recognize friend or foe."

The black and purple Seeker crossed his arms over his cockpit, "Yeah, Megatron sent 'Screamer to fetch the controller and he was attacked by them."

The Air Commander glared at his wingmate, "As I said. They attack everything they see."

"We saw a group that didn't attack us and they seemed to want to communicate which is really odd for drones because I've never seen one do anything but blow things up and that's just weird, isn't it?" Bluestreak grinned as he related their strange encounter with the horde.

"Communicate, huh? I think you need to have your CPU checked. They're mindless drones with recombiner technology. They were designed by Hook to destroy everything in their path." Starscream regarded the four mechs in front of him with a look of disgust. Just how stupid could these Autobots be?

Optimus Prime looked over the three Seekers noting their injuries, "Why did Megatron give the nanites to the horde, but not you?"

The red Seeker's optics narrowed and he scowled, "You'll have to ask the 'Mighty Megatron' that question yourself."

"But you three are his top fighters, why would he put the Seekers in danger?"

Three sets of optics regarded the Autobot leader coldly. "He most likely meant to replace us with these things." Thundercracker motioned to the street around them. "Less strain on resources, easier to make and maintain and less chance for them to revolt against his orders."

Starscream snorted again, "Just order a few dozen from Hook and you have an instant army."

Optimus Prime looked at Starscream for a few moments before holding his hand out to the Air Commander, "Maybe in the future we will have the chance to fight alongside each other again."

Starscream eyed the hand offered to him suspiciously. "You're up to something, Prime."

"I am only offering my hand in friendship."

Reluctantly, and after Thundercracker elbowed him, the Air Commander reached out and shook his hand. Keeping his optics on the Autobots, Starscream and his wingmates jumped into the air and transformed, exiting the area quickly.

Ironhide put his hands on his hips and watched the trio leave, "They've got t' be th' oddest Decepticons Ah've evah met."

Optimus Prime clapped the black Topkick on the shoulder, "I think there is more to those three than just fighting for the Decepticon cause."

"Ain't a Decepticon a Decepticon for life?"

"With some, yes. But I believe those three are different. Now let's get Prowl to Ratchet, we're running late as it is."

----

"Why did you shake his hand, 'Screamer? You know if Megatron saw that he'd melt you down to slag on the spot." Skywarp rolled lazily through the air letting the currents relax his wings.

Thundercracker stated plainly to his wingmates, "Because the enemy of my enemy is my friend."

The black and purple Seeker righted himself and took his place on Starscream's left side, "Huh?"

"Never mind, 'Warp."

Starscream stayed silent as he questioned himself over why he shook the Autobot's hand. He scowled silently as he could not come up with a rational reason as to why he did what he did.

"You know what?" Skywarp broke Starscream out of his thoughts.

"What?"

"I should have asked about that femme."

"What femme?"

"Rachel. You know, the one that told you to shove it up your afterburner, 'Screamer."

"… Why would you ask about her?"

Skywarp pondered for a moment before answering, "I dunno. I guess because she was nice enough to save us from what she did to the base. She was pretty cool. Plus she told you to shove it up your afterburner."

"…"

The trio went back to driving the few horde they could find into the channel Thundercracker had created, with Skywarp defending why he should have asked after the human and Starscream sighing repeatedly. The dark blue Seeker tried to ignore his wingmates again by looking over the destroyed city. There was an abundance of smoke and soot in the air, which sent a revolted shudder through him; it would take weeks to clean the gunk out of his air intakes. He was wishing that he could just take off into the night sky and leave the filthy air far behind when he saw a sortie of the human F-15's bombing a specific area of the city. He looked down at the few horde they had gathered, a quick peek at what they were attacking could add a few more horde. "Either of you want to see what the humans are bombing over there?"

"If it will shut 'Warp up about the human femme, then yes." Starscream banked to the right, turning on a wing suddenly and flying over to the human F-15's.

Something reached out of the cloud and plucked one of the human jets from the air. The Seekers stopped midair and transformed as they watched the jet fall to the ground in a fiery heap. Another jet was grabbed by a hand that flew out of the billowing clouds of smoke and thrown at the ground. A giant green and purple hand. Starscream smirked as he crossed his arms over his cockpit, "Looks like we've found Hook's plan."

Thundercracker heard the screech of tires on pavement and peered down at the broken street below, "Devastator is fighting an Autobot."

"One Autobot thinks he can stand up to a gestalt?"

"Who knows, really? Let's see if Hook and his cronies have a worthwhile plan."

The three hovered in the air while Devastator plucked another F-15 out of the air and threw it at the black and white Autobot. The mech dodged the wrecked plane easily but Devastator shot the Autobot with some type of red liquid that came from one of the gestalt's guns. The trio exchanged looks before turning back to the fight. A water gun was Hook's big plan for destroying Megatron?

Devastator pulled a large chunk of a concrete wall up and aimed for the Autobot who drove in and around his large feet. The giant Decepticon dropped the wall on the back end of the Autobot who transformed quickly and pulled himself free of the concrete.

"Primus! He wounded the Autobot! Hook really did create an antidote for the nanites!"

Shock ran over the features of all three Seekers as the implications of this new turn of events posed. Starscream scowled; even if they got their hands on the nanites, Hook and Devastator could easily take them away.

The black and white Autobot below transformed and drove off, leaving the gestalt alone in the smoke and dust. By now the human F-15 fighters had left as well, realizing that they were no match against the giant mech. Devastator threw his head back and laughed in celebration. It only took a few seconds before the giant green and purple mech noticed that he wasn't alone. He smirked and started to walk towards the three Seekers with heavy footsteps that obliterated everything beneath them. "Looks like there are three more birds that want to play."

Starscream smirked, "Are you going to shoot at us with your atrocious aim, or do you think your squirt gun might hurt us?"

"It doesn't matter. You three are already wounded and Hook will not repair you this time." Devastator brought his gun up and aimed at the Seekers. "Maybe if I tell Megatron that I destroyed you he would give me a medal."

"But then you cannot carry out your little 'plan'."

An off-kilter shot from the giant laser gun, fired over the trio's heads. "You'll have to aim better than that if you want that medal." Starscream sneered at the gestalt.

An extra large green and purple hand shot out and tried to grab the black and purple Seeker, who simply teleported away. The Air Commander shook his head sadly at the poor attempts to harm the Seekers. "Tsk. Tsk. All that knowledge that the Constructicons _supposedly_ have is wasted on that clumsy hulk of scrap. Such a shame." He turned to look at Thundercracker with a smirk, "Maybe we should inform our 'Glorious Leader' about Hook's plan. Maybe he'll give _us_ a medal."

All three Seekers busted up laughing before waving to the gestalt and transforming in the air. "Enjoy your last hours of freedom."

----

I had attempted everything I could think of to get a radio lock on Sunstreaker and Sideswipe using my microcomputer and Skyspy, but no matter how much I boosted the signal I couldn't get stable telemetry on their positions. The sewer was well shielded and probably down far enough to block most of the signal from Skyspy and my wireless Teletraan. I kept trying even under Ratchet's furious glare. He stood nearby and glowered at me silently; I could feel the anger radiate off of him. I had seriously crossed the line and I worried that by disobeying his orders I ruined our friendship.

But even with his heated stares he seemed distracted; he was tired, that was obvious, but there was something else that was making his internal systems work harder. His icy blue optics betrayed the scowls on his face as he directed his anger at me. I knew he hadn't had any time to recharge properly after working to fix Cliffjumper and then the other wounded Autobots, but there was something else going on. Something I couldn't put my finger on.

I sighed and tried again to get a signal to the Twins; now wasn't the time to worry about Ratchet hating me. Optimus and Ironhide had found Bluestreak and Prowl and all four of them were heading towards us, but it would be awhile before they got here. I wondered how badly hurt Prowl was and if that was bothering Ratchet.

It had been over twelve hours since Skyspy lost Jazz' signal and that dark and hopeless feeling that he was really gone threatened to take what little hope I had gained from finding everyone else. I ran another scan over the city hoping for a miracle; he had to be out there. He just had to be. He promised that he would come back to me, and I was going to hold him to that promise. My eyes started to water again as Skyspy told me there was no other Autobot signature in the city. I hung my head and shut my eyes, not wanting Ratchet to see me cry. I didn't want his furious lecture about being in danger just because we were at the front lines of the battle for Earth again. I had to be here. I _needed_ to be here. Just in case…

And then there was this odd pull I felt coming from beyond the broken concrete bunker that I couldn't explain. Maybe it was my wishful thinking that if I showed up then hopefully Jazz would saunter his way out of the destruction. I stared blankly at the microcomputer unsure of my ability to get a working signal to the Twins. I sighed as my mind wandered to a particularly good memory of Jazz.

I had never been a religious person, but at that moment I was willing to put faith in the theory that praying could help and heal someone.

"_We've been here before, but y're fireflies aren't here. Kinda cloudy tonight."_

_I sat down next to him, "Clouds can be pretty, but the cricket symphony is good too."_

_He laughed and lay back in the grass, "Good enough. But what if it starts t' rain?"_

"_It is just water. Do mechs melt in the rain?" I felt the ground behind me before I lay down. There was the rumble of thunder in the distance that accentuated my question._

"_Nope." I could still hear his disarming smile in his voice. "But there has been rumors of rust."_

_I shut my eyes and listened to the hum of Jazz's systems and the crickets, "You're rust proof because of the nanites. But if you're worried about a little water, I'm sure we can find some towels back at the Ark and I'll help dry you off."_

_He moved his arm next to me and I reached out and put my hand in his, "Hope it does rain then."_

_I giggled as another crack of thunder echoed through the area. "You know… once upon a time, I was going to give you a car wash."_

"_Oh yeah?"_

"_Yeah, but that was before I found out who you were." I grinned. "When I had first ran my hand over your hood in the dealership, you were really dusty and beat up. Like no one had taken care of you."_

_He laughed. "Jus' an elaborate disguise t' charm y' in t' takin' me home wit' y'." _

"_Well, it worked." I giggled again and squeezed his fingers. "But you were an expensive friend to get, $3500 all for falling under your charms."_

"_But I'm worth every penny of, right?" The thunder was getting closer to where we were laying._

"_Worth it all plus some."_

_Jazz chuckled, "So tell me more about this car wash y' had planned?"_

"_Heh, that Friday when you revealed yourself to me… I was going to wash you the next morning." I smiled. "Instead, you cleaned yourself up and gave me a good scare."_

"_Y' know I didn't mean t' scare y', Rach." _

"_I know. But its not every day you find out your car is an alien robot." A cool breeze washed over us, bringing the scent of rain. "Looks like you'll get your wish."_

"_Hmm? What wish?"_

"_I can smell the rain." There had to be lightning over us from the sound of the thunder. "Does it rain on Cybertron?"_

"_Yeah, but not like this." There was a wistful sound in Jazz's voice. _

_I felt the first cool drops of rain hit my face, "You did promise me that you'd give me the grand tour of Cybertron, Jazz-style. I'm holding you to that promise. I want to experience everything, even alien rain."_

"_I intend t' keep that promise, Rachel." I heard the smile take away the wistful side in his voice. _

_The rain started to come down hard and I was getting splashed from the drops hitting Jazz. I threw my arms out wide and laughed, feeling free and happy as I lay next to him. "Are you rusting yet?"_

_He laughed, "Can't tell."_

_I sat up and hugged him, resting my head on his arm, "Well when you think the rust is settling in, let me know and we can go back."_

_I felt his hand on my back, holding me close while I hugged him, "Hmm, might be getting' close. Water in the circuits, y' know."_

"_Good thing you don't have to worry about shorting out in the rain." I smiled and pushed my wet hair out of my face. _

"_Nah, but I might get in trouble if y' catch a cold. Ratchet wouldn't be t' happy wit' me if y' got sick."_

"_You forgot I grew up here. Rainy days are in my blood." I turned my smile to where I knew his face was. "Would Ratchet get mad at me if you caught a cold?"_

"_Maybe…" There was a mischievous hint in his voice. "So we should head back. Just in case I do catch a cold."_

_I stood up and stepped back away from Jazz to give him room to transform. As I heard the pistons and gears move, I tried to wring the water from my hair, which was a vain attempt since the rain was coming down hard now. "You realize your insides are going to get all wet because I'm soaked?"_

"_You promised t' dry me off." There was no denying the mischievous glow now in his voice._

_I laughed as he directed me to him and I sat down in the front seat. "Are there mech sized towels at the Ark?"_

"_Everyone has a few stashed away. If y' don' grab some when they come in, Sunstreaker will take them all." I could hear him grinning._

_I giggled. "Is there any circuitry I should be worried about getting wet?"_

"_Everything is wet already."_

"_Oh, okay. So… you won't mind if I do this?" I shook my head hard letting my wet hair throw water all over his interior._

"_I take that back, now everything is wet." _

_I laughed as I pushed my hair out of my face. "Might as well be thorough, you know. 'Do it with style or don't bother doing it.'"_

_When we arrived back at the Ark, we walked down to the dorm hallway leaving a trail of wet and dripping footprints behind us. "Red'll have a fit if he sees us makin' this mess."_

"_Geez, what is it with water and mechs?" I giggled. "You know, I've never been inside your room."_

"_More t' hear than t' see, really." That mischievous glow entered his voice again. I heard the door slide open and we walked into his room. It slipped closed behind us and I stood still listening to him move about._

_He had moved over to one side of the room and I could hear him rummaging around. I tried to squeeze the water out of my hair again. "So is there any good music to dry off to?"_

"_Hmmm lessee here." He moved again and something soft hit the floor, I assumed it was a pile of towels. There were a few clicking noises and then the room was filled with music; there had to be speakers all over the room. He was obviously using my mp3 player as the heavy rhythmic beat from Deep Forest filled the room. "Nothin' on the floor for y' t' trip over but towels, if y' want t' dance."_

_I giggled putting my arms above my head, spinning and weaving along to 'Radio Belize' as I moved towards where I heard him sit down. My leg brushed against something soft and I reached down and pulled up what felt like an over-sized beach towel. I shook it out in time to the beat of the song and he laughed as I danced closer to him with the towel. I spun around again right into his hands and he guided me over to his leg. "Y' can start at the bottom." There was an impish tone in his voice._

_I busted up laughing, "Okay, _Sunstreaker_." I draped the towel over my arm and did the best maitre'd impression I could, " Shall I use the daily wax or the fancy occasion stuff?"_

"_The fancy stuff, o' course. It's not everyday I get my girl alone in my room." _

----

"Are you even listening to me, Rachel?"

I was snapped out of the daydream by Ratchet's harsh voice and the sound of weapons fire as the Autobots picked off the horde as they advanced on the scrap concrete bunker. I blinked and looked up into the lit blue optics of the angry mech and sighed. "Sorry, I was just thinking about something…"

"Think about it later. Windcharger is taking you back to the Ark."

"But I need to be here, Ratchet." I tried to plead with him to no avail.

"I don't care. You're a liability to us in the battle and you almost got yourself killed." Ratchet crossed his arms over his chest plate and I could tell from his energy signature that he was running at half capacity. Add on the fact that I disobeyed his orders and you had one super cranky mech.

"You need me here incase of injuries, Ratchet. You're running low on energy and I can help with repairs."

"Don't start on that again. You may be able to fix a few minor problems in the med bay, but Wheeljack is here and has more training as a field medic than you do, Rachel."

I frowned, "Wheeljack is fighting at the front right now. What happens if he gets injured?"

Ratchet scowled and turned his attention to the red minibot poking him hard in the chest. "Take her home and go back to the med bay. Got it?"

Windcharger stowed his gun into subspace grumbling. "You could use the extra firepower."

"And you need an extra set of hands in case there are injuries." Maybe if we both appealed to Ratchet he would accept our help and let us stay.

"No. Now get out of here." Some much for trying.

Begging was not beneath me and I tried again. "Ratchet, please. I need to be here."

The radio crackled to life at that particular moment, and the miracle I had prayed for happened. "Rachel? Can y' patch me through t' Optimus and Prowl? We've got a big problem."

----

Sideswipe had wrapped every polishing cloth he could find around his Twin's bleeding hand as he tried to stem the flow of energon and oil. The monster that had attacked Sunny in the sewers had ripped open the softer metal of his hand, rendering it useless. With his right arm around Sunstreaker's torso and his sidearm in his left, the red warrior kept watchful optics constantly moving over the entire area.

Sideswipe cursed again under his breath; he underestimated the things in the sewer and he let his bravado get the best of him. He had learned his lesson and wasn't going to let anything harm his Twin again. The two slaggin' things were much more bloodthirsty than any of the ones they had fought before. They had gone straight for the Twin's vulnerable areas with one biting and digging into Sunny's wounds. Sideswipe frowned. The two things mouths were covered in filth from the sewer and energon, as if they had been cleaning up the trail of Sunny's lifeblood. The red warrior barely contained a revolted shudder as he tried to push the images of those two monsters out of his mind.

He gave the briefest look to Sunstreaker before turning his optics back to the ruined city around them, "You're supposed to turn off unnecessary systems, Sunny."

"I'm fine, 'Sides." The golden warrior's voice held a trace of weariness in it.

"Liar. You need to conserve energy, Sunflower."

"Slag off, Ratchet. And stop calling me that."

"Frag you, Sunny. Now turn off some of your systems before you bleed into stasis shock."

"Pfft. You need me to be awake for when we get attacked again."

Sideswipe glared at his brother, "Have you looked at yourself lately? You're in no condition to fight."

"I could be on the dregs of my energy reserves and still out fight you, 'Sides."

Azure optics narrowed. "Keep dreaming. I can tell you're tired and we still have about two clicks left to walk before we reach Ratchet and it's almost dark."

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not. Look behind you." Sideswipe pointed to the trail of energon in the dust and debris. "You're bleeding out faster than we're walking. Just shut down a few systems and let me help you."

Sunstreaker smirked. "If you'd let me walk on my own, we'd be able to travel faster."

"Why do you have to be so fragging stubborn, Sunny? Those things we battled back there weren't just fighting because they were programmed to, they were going after the energon that you were bleeding. Didn't you see their faces? They were scraping the trail you bled out off the ground!"

Sunstreaker pushed Sideswipe's arm off of him. "You talked to Ratchet, didn't you, you little fragger. Well, I can still fight and I can slaggin' walk back to the others on my own. Got it?"

"Either you power down now or I'll do it for you."

"Bleeding or not, I'll still kick your sorry aft all over this street."

The red warrior growled and grabbed his golden twin's arm, giving it a sharp tug as Sideswipe started back down the street. "You can act like a sparkling once I get you to Ratchet, even if I have to carry your stubborn aft or drag you along the street on your shiny chest plate."

Sunstreaker shook his arm free and started walking, giving his Twin dirty looks, "I can walk just fine by myself."

Sideswipe threw his hands up in the air and followed Sunstreaker; he would let the Sulking Sunflower get his way for now, but the moment he stumbled, Sideswipe was going to shut down his systems and carry the stubborn mech to Ratchet. Sideswipe crossed his arms over his chest plate; the energon and oil leaking from Sunstreaker's hand was leaving a constant wet trail down his leg. The wound in his neck was still oozing energon, which also left rivulets streaming down his back. Sideswipe hoped that his Twin would realize soon that he needed to reserve his energy before he slid into stasis shock.

He didn't have long to wait before Sunstreaker stumbled. The red warrior wrapped his arm around his brother's torso. "Looks like the slaggin' braggart is nanoseconds from falling on his faceplate."

"Blow it out your tailpipe, fragger." For all of his blustering, the golden warrior was tiring quickly.

"Will you listen to me now and shut off some of your systems? I promise I'll take care of you and not let the guys see you like this, okay?"

Azure optics narrowed glaring at an identical pair of concerned optics. Sunstreaker let out a belabored sigh, "Fine. But you better let me walk on my own when we get near the others or so help me Primus that I will deactivate you the moment Ratchet finishes the repairs."

"I love you, too, bro." Sideswipe muttered as he helped Sunstreaker walk. "Turn off some of your systems and trust me for once, Sunny. You know I won't let anything happen to you."

"I'm not worried about me. I'm worried about you."

"Aww. I'm touched, but I can take care of both of us." Sideswipe smirked.

The two warriors walked down the ruined street past broken water mains that had turned the debris and dust from the demolished buildings into a thick muddy paste. It was relatively quiet with the exception of creaking walls that threatened to topple over and far off explosions from city gas lines. Occasionally, the pair heard jet engines rumble through the streets and Sideswipe couldn't tell if the engines belonged to Seekers or the human F-15's. Then came a series of sonic booms from far off in the destroyed city which got Sunstreaker's attention: Thundercracker. Sideswipe wondered whom he was attacking when his brother's optics caught his attention. "Sorry, bro. He's too far away for us to go after."

Sunstreaker gave a halfhearted sigh before letting his head drop. The red warrior frowned at the condition of his twin; the was thick trails of pink energon and oil was marring his golden armor and leaving a very obvious trail of it behind them. He checked his GPS systems, just short of a click before they were at Ratchet's position. A wry smirk crossed his face, Sunstreaker was going to pitch a fit if he had to pick him up and carry him the rest of the way.

Loud scraping and frantic footfalls from the right brought Sideswipe's sidearm out of subspace and powered up. A group of the horde was running from something, scrabbling over the wreckage and howling hysterically, the horde closed the distance between them and the two warriors. Azure optics widened in surprise as a few of the things ran past them, cold fear spread over their grotesque faces. Some snarled and tried to stop and attack the Twins, only to be dropped in a smoking heap on the street from Sideswipe's well-aimed shots.

The ground shook dangerously and the red warrior cursed, moving as fast as he could down the street; if the street caved in he was going to be as far away from it as possible. There was no way he was going to spend another minute in the sewers, not willingly and not with Sunstreaker in this condition.

There was a rhythm to the shaking. A weighty and powerful rhythm. Like oversized footsteps. The few buildings that had managed to avoid being toppled over rattled precariously on their ruined foundations. Sideswipe's optics scanned the area for whatever was causing the earth to shake. A burnt out structure in the direction where the horde had run from crumbled in a billowing cloud of dust and debris. As the cloud dispersed, the source of the quaking materialized in a collection of green and purple metal silhouetted by the glow of the rampaging fires.

Sideswipe groaned. "Oh, frag me."


	40. Chapter 40 Devastator and the Nanites

A/N: _Super cute fluff warnings! Nothing like the moment you get swept off your feet. -wink- And how do you say goodbye without saying actually saying goodbye? What would you want to be the last words you said to the one you love? On the other hand, things aren't looking good and Megatron is entering the fight. Decepticons, Devastator and the horde are moving towards the small Autobot force. _

_I shouldn't do this BUT... there is a hint for the next Jazz and Rachel story hidden in this chapter. _

_Memories and song lyrics are in italics with a spattering of internal dialogue. Song lyrics used are from Celldweller's The Last Firstborn, which when viewed in context are very appropriate (at least to me) _

_Thanks against to all the great reviews you guys have given me. And as always, constructive criticism is welcomed, If you like my story please rate and review!_

Story Arc 5

**Chapter 40 - Devastator and the Nanites  
**

The radio crackled to life with his melodic voice. "Rachel? Can y' patch me through t' Optimus and Prowl? We've got a big problem."

I sat in stunned silence wondering if I had imagined hearing him, when Ratchet grabbed the wireless Teletraan 1 and barked to Jazz, "Where the slag are you?"

"Nice t' hear from y' t', doc. Now can y' patch me through t' Prowl or Optimus? We've got a big problem in the city an' he's close t' y're position."

Ratchet's vocalizer sounded tight and forced, "Prowl is badly injured and Optimus should be here with him shortly." He paused for a moment, "Exactly what do you mean by '_a big problem_'?"

"Slag. Well, I jus' had a run in wit' Devastator an' he's got the nanite armor along wit' some kind o' spray weapon that removes the nanites."

My eyes widened in panic, "Is he okay?!" I jumped up trying to take the wireless back from Ratchet, but he held it out of my reach.

"Are you damaged?"

"Jus' a little fender bender, but I'll live. Seriously, though, I'm running out o' tricks t' take out these things. I don't want t' sound pessimistic, but if we don't have some aces up our sleeves, doc… " Jazz' voice trailed off.

Ratchet rubbed his forehead with his fingers, "I don't know, Jazz. Let's get Optimus on the com, maybe he'll have a few ideas."

"Ratchet to Optimus."

The deep baritone voice of the Autobot leader came over the wireless Teletraan 1, "Yes Ratchet?"

"We've got a problem."

I sat down hard on the slab of concrete as the conversation sunk in. I knew about the gestalt that was employed by the Decepticons and that Hook was part of Devastator and that he had devised a version of the nanites that covered the horde, but… The Decepticons were now invincible. The nanites that I had created to help people was now going to be the force that destroyed my friends and probably the entire planet. _Jazz would be vulnerable_ _to their attacks now_… I tuned out the rest of their conversation; my elation from finding out that Jazz was alive was replaced by the cold fear that we wouldn't survive this battle.

"Who else is still unaccounted for, Ratchet?" Optimus' voice pulled me out of the overwhelming fear that was washing over me.

"The Twins aren't back yet, and Sunstreaker is severely wounded."

I looked up at Ratchet at that moment, understanding now exactly what had been preoccupying the medic; Prowl and Sunstreaker were injured enough to make the usually gruff medic worried. That alone made the whole situation even bleaker as we would be short one of the best warriors and the Tactician. No wonder Ratchet was in such a foul mood, but it was now obvious that he would need my help, even if I could only complete 'minor repairs' on the mechs.

"Who is closest to their position?" Even the level headed Autobot leader sounded worried now.

"Jazz is, if I'm reading this contraption that Rachel made correctly." He stared at the small screen intensely. "They're about a click away from us…Hmm." He handed the wireless Teletraan 1 back to me and jabbed a finger at a spot on the screen, "What's that?"

I looked at what he had pointed to and swallowed hard, "I'd say that's probably Devastator. Jazz, you're the closest to them, they're two clicks to the south of your current position."

"Tell them the cavalry is on his way."

"I'll send Bluestreak and Ironhide towards their position as well. Optimus out."

Windcharger, who had listened to the whole conversation, pulled his gun from subspace and gave a knowing grin to the medic, "Looks like you need us to stay here after all." And without waiting for Ratchet to answer, he retook his position behind the concrete barrier.

I looked up at tired blue optics, "I'm sorry I disobeyed your orders, Ratchet. I just wanted to help…"

He sighed, "You can help as long as you stay put."

"Thanks, Ratchet."

He grumbled and sat down on a nearby piece of concrete putting his head into his tired hands. He powered down his optics, but the lines of exhausted worry marred his gruff appearance. In all my time spent around Ratchet, I had never seen him look like he did at this very moment. It wasn't just the weariness that had taken a hold of him; no, it was the look of pure resignation, as if Ratchet had given up all hope. And that truly scared me.

I looked down at the glowing screen of the wireless Teletraan 1 watching the lit blips that represented where the others were in the city. The dot that was Jazz on the screen zigzagged through the streets towards the slower moving blips that were the Twins. I needed to hear his voice. Everything was so bleak right now with Devastator, the horde and the weapon that broke down the molecular bonds of the nanites… I didn't want this to be our final goodbye and I didn't want him to go up against the gestalt without telling him again how much I loved him.

I opened up a channel to Jazz and felt my throat tighten, "Jazz?"

"Yeah, Rach?"

I swallowed hard trying to force back my tears, " I wanted to say… I mean, I just wanted you to know…" I bit my quivering lower lip. "I want you to know that no matter what happens, I love you and I'll always love you… And maybe we'll meet up in the Matrix together." I squeezed my eyes shut as hot and painful tears streamed down my cheeks.

"Rachel. Dontcha go and give up hope on me, I'm not ready t' roll over an' play dead yet, and I'm sure the others aren't goin' lay down quietly, either."

I tried to hide the tearful strain in my voice, "Is there any chance… Do you think that we have any chance to win?"

"Listen, we've been in worse situations before, we'll find a way out o' this too." He sounded so calm as he tried to reassure me.

I knew he had been through countless battles, but…"You said to Ratchet and Optimus…" My voice caught in my throat.

"Yeah, I know things aren't lookin' great, but dontcha give up on us, Rach." I could hear a smile in his voice. "Plus I promised t' come back t' y' alive. Kinda hard t' keep that promise if we don't win the fight."

"I know. I'll put you back together no matter what, just come back to me alive…" I wiped the back of my hand over my eyes. "You told Ratchet you're hurt, how badly injured are you?"

"Not life threatenin' if that's what y're worried about. A few hours in the med bay wit' y' and I'll be as good as new."

All I could manage was a tiny 'okay' over the link.

"Y' know what?" The radio was quiet for a moment before he continued, "I hope we do meet up in the Matrix, 'cuz I don't know what I'd do without y', Rachel."

I managed a strangled laugh, "Maybe if we get reincarnated you'll be the human and I'll be your 'cute little Porsche'."

Jazz laughed, "Shoe's on the other foot, eh? Might be interestin' t' see that."

Suddenly, a bleeping sound came over the comlink, "I've got company on my radar, I'll radio back in a bit, Rachel."

"Wait! Jazz!"

"I made a promise t' come back t' y' an' I intend t' keep it. I love you, Rachel from the bottom o' my spark." The radio signal ended and Jazz' blip on Skyspy's telemetry disappeared again.

"Jazz? Jazz, can you hear me?" All I received was static and I couldn't help but wonder if those were the last words I would ever hear from him…

"_Looks like someone is sleepin' on the job," his melodic voice cut through the silence of the lab and I nearly knocked over the chair as I got up and ran to him, hugging his leg tightly. _

"_Did'ya miss me?" His voice could make even the most exotic songbird take a vow of silence._

_I looked up into his smiling face, "Of course I missed you! I miss you every time you go off on your sneaky missions." He had been gone for days, but that didn't matter now that I could hug him. Resting my head against the cool metal of his armor, I could hear the low hum of his internal mechanisms and that sickening feeling returned as I realized I could have hurt him. I shut my eyes and hugged him tighter. "I almost did something terrible…"_

"_I doubt that, Rach. Y' don't have it in y' t' be terrible."_

_I shook my head, "The nanites react with a mech's recovery systems. I could have accidentally killed everyone here..." _Including you_, I thought to myself._

_His warm hand was at my back, holding me close to him. His touch was so gentle and feather light. I felt so safe, so secure, so… complete in his hands and I realized at that very moment that I never wanted to leave his side. My eyes met his azure visor and I wondered if he knew how I felt when he was near._

"_Let's head over t' the lounge. I'm starvin' and we can kick back and relax. And dontcha beat y'self up over this. Nothin' bad happened and it's all good. K', Rachel?" I gave a small half-hearted nod._

_"Hey. Smile for me please, Rach? Y' know my day is never complete without seein' y' smile."_

His day wasn't complete without my smile?_ I blushed furiously and turned away; my heart felt like it was going to burst from my chest. My mind raced at the speed of light as every irrational thought in existence ricocheted in my head. Did he mean it like that or was he just trying to make me feel better? Does he feel like I do when he's near me? He can't, can't he? We're not even the same species. What do I do? What do I say? What if he didn't mean it like that? _

_He put his fingers under my chin and slowly drew my face up to look at him. His disarming smile could make a polar ice cap melt, and even under the harsh lighting of the lab his visor sparkled. I felt my knees suddenly weaken. _

"_Please? One smile jus' for me?" _

_Forget about not being the same species, he was for a lack of another word… perfect. Sweet, caring, funny and with that smile of his…I was so completely mesmerized, I couldn't help but smile for him._

"_That's my girl. My day is perfect now." He didn't let go of my chin and his smile took on an impish twitch, "I can go t' the Matrix happy, since my Rachel smiled for me."_

His… Rachel? His Rachel? Me? I'm his Rachel? Me?

_I reached out to him to steady myself; my legs had liquefied and I knew there was no way I could trust them to hold my weight._

_"Y' okay, Rachel?"_

_It took me a few moments before I realized that he had asked me a question, "Hmm? Oh, uhm, yeah... Everything is..." All that had happened earlier today seemed like a distant bad memory. "Everything is absolutely wonderful now, Jazz."_

"_Good t' hear. Now how about comin' wit' me t' the lounge? I could really use the company o' my girl."_

_My cheeks burned as I took my lab coat off and draped it over the console, "Any hope that you'll tell me about your latest James Bond mission?"_

"_Y' know if I tell y' I'd have t' kill y'."_

_I mustered up a bit of courage as we left the lab, "If you kill me, then you won't be able to see me smile again."_

"_Y're getting' sneaky." He scolded me. "Jus' what I'd expect from my girl."_

"_So does that mean you're going to tell me?"_

"_Only if y'll come watch the stars wit' me tonight." There was that impish grin of his._

_I looked at the floor as we headed down the hallway that led to the lounge, "Like a date?"_

"_Exactly like a date."_

_My heart felt like it had grown wings and was trying to fly out of my chest, "I'd love to, Jazz."_

I stared at the screen for what seemed like an eternity. When I was finally able to drag my eyes away from it, I scanned the group around me, watching the myriad of spark signals that were crouched behind the concrete barrier. Jazz was right. They weren't going to go down without a fight; the least I could do was have faith in them. To have faith in _him._

----

_I hear the sound of a heart from the shadow in the dark_

_Waiting for the poison to hit its mark_

_I see the darkness surround_

_The shape on the ground_

_The killer straight up and a body face down_

_I hear the din of the screams,_

_Sorrow in streams_

_The smell of farewell and gasoline_

_I see a heart set free and my legacy_

_Hear a voice from a shadow that is beckoning me_

The radar lit up as something came close to his position. He wanted to keep talking to Rachel and reassure her that things will turn around even if the outlook seemed so grim, but he wasn't allowed that luxury, especially in this fight. He ended the conversation suddenly with words that he hoped would ease her fears, "I made a promise t' come back t' y' an' I intend t' keep it. I love you, Rachel from the bottom o' my spark."

Jazz skidded to a stop and transformed, activating his image warp and radar jamming programming. There was a near silent hiss from subspace being opened and his photon rifle being armed; he stole over to the nearest shadow in the destroyed street, the blackened skies adding to his protection. He accessed his scanner and scowled; it wasn't horde that had set off the alarm, it was a Decepticon: Soundwave.

Blind fury boiled through Jazz as he remembered what Ratchet had said about Soundwave psychically tampering with Rachel's mind. He put his firewall up and crept closer to the dark blue mech, swapping his rifle for his energon dagger. It had been awhile since he assassinated anyone, but the unlucky Soundwave had messed with his Rachel, and Jazz had no qualms about turning the dark blue mech into a pile of slag.

The Decepticon seemed to be the only other mech in the area and he was struggling with a group of the horde. The monsters looked to be more interested in standing around than obeying Soundwave, and Jazz smirked at the luckless Decepticon's futile efforts. The Saboteur watched the hapless mech's attempt to move the horde down the street. It was obvious that Soundwave hadn't noticed Jazz' presence, so he crept closer to the Decepticon. Once he took this Decepticon off line, he'd continue on to the Twins; he had some faith that Sideswipe wouldn't take on Devastator by himself. Or at least Jazz thought he was smarter than that.

Soundwave was losing his normally aloof patience at the horde; Hook's pathetic creations were more trouble than they were worth. All the time and effort it took to make these pieces of useless metal just to destroy half of one small human city was a complete waste. In frustration, the Communications Officer kicked the nearest drone forward. Megatron was already angry about the uselessness of the horde and Soundwave did not want to become the focus of his fury.

He psychically lashed out at the drones forcing them to jump and stumble forwards. Those stupid Seekers should be the ones doing this drudgework, not him. He lashed out again at the horde forcing them to jostle forwards. According to an infuriated Megatron, when he had tried to find the psychic presences he had discovered, the horde scattered and fled into the city. But as he pushed these drones along, he wondered if Hook was truly correct about his systems not working correctly. Soundwave pulled his concussive blast gun from his subspace, aimed it at the backs of the group of the horde and fired. The things fell over and picked themselves up slowly. So much for that idea.

As he let out a belabored sigh, one of the horde turned to face him; its twisted face pulling back into an energon chilling snarl. Soundwave shot the thing in the face, sending the monster tumbling backwards into a heap. Another set of blood red optics was now fixed on him. The thing lunged forwards, knocking him to the ground and slashing at his chest plate with its vicious claws. The Communications Officer grunted as he hit the ground, stunned that the drone had lacerated his body and shocked at seeing energon dripping from the things claws. How was this even possible? His armor was fortified with the nanites; nothing should be able to hurt him! The horde sat on his chest, happily slurping and licking the energon from its claws. With as little movement as he could manage, Soundwave pulled a sidearm from his subspace; he aimed and fired at the monster easily severing its neural net as its head was blown completely off its shoulders.

The drone that was knocked over before lunged as the dark blue mech sat up. He quickly swung the sidearm around and blew a hole through the horde's face. As a panicked thought crossed his CPU, Soundwave jumped away from another set of deadly claws: why were these things attacking him?

Jazz watched from the shadows as the horde turned on the mech, wondering why the Decepticon didn't have the nanite infused armor. As the horde fell to the ground twitching, Jazz edged towards Soundwave with his energon dagger in hand; he'd wait until all the horde were destroyed before he'd kill the Decepticon. Might as well have Soundwave do the dirty work first. The dark blue mech took another hit from the claws of the last horde before he kicked angrily at the nearest pile of broken drone parts. Once he got back to Megatron's position, he was going to psychically torture every single Construction he could get his hands on.

Jazz attacked Soundwave from the back, his energon dagger biting deeply into the softer metal of the mech's throat, forcing Soundwave's infuriated bellow into silence as the blade slashed through his vocal processor. The Decepticon tried desperately to fight off his attacker as energon poured through the vicious gash left by the blade. The dagger's deadly path had carved through Soundwave's face mask, easily slicing the offending metal in two as Jazz pulled the blade through the dark blue helmet, cleaving through an audio receptor and causing the blood red visor to crack. The dark blue mech swayed on his feet before dropping to his knees; his hands at his throat trying to stop his lifeblood from spilling onto the street below.

"Payback is a bitch ain't it, Soundwave?" The Saboteur's normally azure visor darkened as he bent over and glared into the shattered red visor. "That's for what y' did t' Rachel."

Jazz motioned animatedly to the blood red optics of the horde that had gathered in the shadows of the darkened street, waiting for the fight to finish. "Looks like it's Decepticon on the menu tonight." Jazz kicked Soundwave in the chest hard, sending the wounded mech onto his back in the ruined street. He walked over to the fallen dark blue mech and kicked him again in the side. "I hope they have a cozy space in the Pit reserved just for y're sorry aft."

----

Soundwave barely heard the Autobot leave as most of his attention was on finding a way to stop the copious amount of energon flowing through his fingers. In his frustration with the horde, he had not considered that there were Autobots nearby and up until the things attacked him, he was under the impression that he was impervious to all attacks.

There were numerous red optics mulling around him as his sight wavered and finally failed; he was going to be ripped apart and eaten by the horde. He would die on the broken street in this human city on this Primus forsaken planet, and it scared him. And in his final moments of this nightmare, Soundwave took his pain receptors offline. He could tune out the noise of the things ripping his to shreds, but he was scared of the agony he was imminently facing. As consciousness flowed away from him just like the pooling energon that poured from his wounds, the Communications Officer thought he could make out heavy footfalls echoing through the ruined street.

----

Devastator sent the horde scrambling away in the darkness. The green and purple Combiner regarded the dying Decepticon on the ground as he debated whether to end the mech's misery quickly or let the dark blue mech bleed to death. In the mess of jumbled and competing thoughts, Hook's mind struggled up from the bowels of Devastator's consciousness. _A few upgrades to this mech and he could prove to be most useful to us. Disengage and let me stabilize him._ Devastator agreed and the six separated. Hook put Soundwave into stasis lock and activated the mech's mass displacement transforming program. The engineer smirked as he picked up the small electronic device that was Soundwave's alternate form and stashed it inside his subspace. "When I get a free moment, I'll _upgrade_ him."

----

"So what are we going to tell Megatron again?" Skywarp's attention span had never progressed past a few microseconds.

Starscream sighed as he explained the plan again to his wingmate, "We're going to tell Megatron that Devastator is in the city. The horde was a divisionary tactic to keep him busy while Hook and the others attack him with a new weapon designed to destroy the nanites."

"What if he doesn't believe us?"

"He will if TC tells him. _We _will stay quiet, meaning you won't add your two credits in the conversation." Starscream's snarky bored tone came over the radio.

"Okay. But won't he be mad at us for not bringing back more of those things?"

The Air Commander purred over the Seeker's private channel, "That's when we tell Megatron that Hook has a master device for the horde and that is why we cannot control the things anymore."

"Speaking of our 'Glorious Leader', he's up ahead." Thundercracker banked towards the left, leaving his wingmates in his vapor trail.

Starscream and Skywarp quickly caught up to the dark blue Seeker and moved into their standard phalanx formation. "Optics down and toe the line."

----

Megatron glared daggers at the kneeling Seekers, "Hook made an antidote to the nanites?"

Thundercracker bobbed his head once; his optics never leaving the ground, "Yes, 'Mighty Megatron'. We watched him use it on an Autobot."

Megatron's fusion cannon powered up suddenly and he blasted a pile of the ashen horde; the warlord's temper was boiling over, "And where is Devastator now?".

"He was in the eastern quadrant of the city, heading this way." The dark blue Seeker bobbed his head again.

"I want his exact location." The warlord took another shot at the lifeless husks of the drones. "Once you have found him, you will radio his location to me and we will deal with Devastator once and for all."

"What about the Autobots, 'Mighty Megatron'?" The Air Commander cringed; why couldn't Skywarp keep his mouth shut?

"I will deal with them after I retrieve the control mechanism from Devastator." Megatron sneered at the genuflecting Seekers. "You have your orders. Do not fail me, Starscream."

Three fists thumped their cockpits as Megatron purposely ignored Skywarp and Thundercracker. "Yes, Lord Megatron."

----

The only light was from the scattered fires spread throughout the ruined city. The foul air was thick with stale soot and the smell of burnt oil; smoked billowed from a thousand different sources, choking even the strongest intakes. Night was peppered with light from numerous weapon muzzles and the sound of gunfire as the horde crawled over the rubble on their way to the bunker.

There was very little talking among the mechs as they crouched behind the concrete barrier; even with Optimus Prime on his way towards our position, morale was low. I had been privy to the conversation between Ratchet and Optimus where they agreed upon not telling the others about Devastator unless it was absolutely necessary.

I was sitting near Ratchet, whom I had finally convinced to recharge until Optimus and Prowl arrived. My mind flitted over memories of the past few months and I wondered if this was a precursor to death by having your whole life pass in front of your eyes. But then why weren't there any other memories besides my time with Jazz and the Autobots coming to mind? Was this an existential way of saying I didn't really live until I met Jazz?

I had held the wireless Teletraan 1 in my lap, my eyes watching the lit blips on the screen as they converged on the position of the Twin's. I hadn't been able to reestablish contact with either Sideswipe or Sunstreaker, and by some brush of luck Devastator had not reached them yet.

Jazz, Bluestreak and Ironhide were racing to get to the Twins while Optimus was minutes away from cresting the rubble with Prowl. I was going to let Ratchet rest up until the minute they came over the barrier; he was right that I had no skill as a field medic, but I wasn't completely useless to him. And other than not being able to get a radio signal to the Twins, I was as sure of my skills as I had been back at the med bay.

But even with my confidence, something seemed… wrong. Not something simple as a yes or no type wrong. No, this was something on the scale of pure fundamentally and foreboding, skin crawling wrong. I tried to focus on the microcomputer, but the feeling just seemed to increase with every passing minute.

And as it felt like my skin was going to finally shiver off my body, there was a bright light and Optimus Prime came over the piles of debris, carrying a very wounded and dimly lit Prowl. I could barely see light from his spark or any of his systems.

I carefully shook Ratchet awake whispering that Prowl was here as he grumped about not having a late night cup of energon. The medic got up and I hopped along side of him over to where Optimus stood. Ratchet growled something unintelligible before opening a panel on the Tactician's side. It only took a moment before I realized that he was putting Prowl into stasis lock to preserve his spark. Ratchet pointed to a nearby slab of concrete and subspaced some tools. Optimus carefully set the Tactician down and stepped back.

My confidence sank; with his systems so low on energy I was going to be almost useless. I whispered to Ratchet, "I can barely see him."

The medic nodded gruffly, "Yeah, Prowl's lucky that Bluestreak had that energon. Any longer without something to replenish his systems and we'd be having a funeral and not working on repairs."

"He's that bad?"

"He's not great, but he'll survive."

I nodded and pulled out the few tools I had brought with me from the med lab, "I don't know how much help I'll be, but I can at least repair the wiring that keeps sparking."

Ratchet made a noise that sounded like a 'Harrumph' and I grinned as I started to work.

----

"Oh, frag me." Sideswipe groaned as he saw Devastator step out of the billowing clouds of dust and debris. Hopefully, he thought quickly, it was dark enough and they were far enough away to avoid being seen by the gestalt. He loved a good fight especially if he was the underdog, and normally Sideswipe wouldn't have run from a fight, but right now his and Sunstreaker's lives were dependant on him staying out of the way of the horde and the gestalt. And fighting alone against a gestalt was just insane.

There were more scrabbling noises coming from the rubble around them; blood red optics that glowed in the darkness, sizing the pair up. Sideswipe limped Sunstreaker further down the ruined street in front of them. The cannibal horde and a gestalt, he sighed as he kept one watchful optic on the shadows and the other on the cloud where Devastator appeared. Today was just not his day. They needed to move faster, but Sideswipe worried about aggravating Sunstreaker's wounds.

Frantic scuttling behind him heralded an attack from the horde, and the red warrior spun on his heels quickly blowing the drone's head clear off its shoulders. A set of claws tried to grab Sunstreaker from the shadows and it was rewarded with a melting neural net surrounded by a scorched hole that was once it's grotesque face. Sideswipe shot at every set of optics that tried to get near him and his twin; he'd fight the Unmaker blind, damaged and unarmed just to keep Sunstreaker safe.

Unfortunately, the light from the muzzle of his sidearm had attracted Devastator's attention and the gestalt slowly plodded towards the Twin's position. A slew of curses spewed from Sideswipe as he took out a few more of the horde, his mind in overdrive as he tried to think of a way to escape the gestalt. The red warrior hefted his twin up over his shoulder; Sunstreaker could yell at him later for carrying him back to the others like this. With the sidearm lighting up the darkened shadows of the street, Sideswipe ran through the hungry horde, trying to put as much distance between him and the Combiner as he could.

The broken street around him started to quake and tried to knock the red warrior off his feet. He managed to peek over his shoulder for a brief second, only to see Devastator was now running after him. Sideswipe put his head down and sprinted ahead. He could probably hide better in the shadows if he didn't have to fire at all the horde that wanted nothing more that to rip Sunstreaker to shreds. He skidded around a corner quickly, thwarting a swarm of the bloodthirsty things that had tried to block his way. The road he had turned on seemed to have a lot fewer of the horde hiding in the shadows, which meant he didn't have to open fire on as many of those things.

He heard them before he saw them, two engines speeding towards him in the darkness. The sound of transforming servos and weapons being ripped from subspace gave Sideswipe a momentary reprieve from his frantic escape.

"Ah see y've brought a large friend wit' y' t' our party." Ironhide drawled as his cannons powered up.

"He's not the only one, 'Hide. Those fraggin' horde are chasing us as well, they keep trying to attack Sunny."

"Ah'll take care o' 'em. Y' get Sunny back t' the doc."

"I don't know if 'Sides can make it to Ratchet, Ironhide. Those things have surrounded us and they don't look like the friendly ones we saw earlier, these look really mean and nasty more like the ones that attacked us and the Seekers." Bluestreak swung around taking a quick count of the horde that had appeared from the dark shadows. "I count eighteen and that would be six each, but 'Sides is limited in the fight because of Sunny, so it wouldn't be fair to assume he could take out six on his own…"

"One problem, Devastator was attracted by the weapon's fire. So if we're going to take out those things, we'll have to do it quickly." The ground was shaking and what few standing walls left in the area were crumbling.

"Too late fer another plan, fellas. Big an' ugly is 'ere." Ironhide's cannons roared to life as the black Topkick fired on the gestalt.

Bluestreak aimed at the giant green and purple mech and fired at Devastator's chest. There was a deep chuckle from the gestalt as he wiped away a handful of scorch marks from his armor.

Bluestreak's optics grew wide, "I forgot Jazz said that Devastator has the nanite armor."

Sideswipe's optics nearly bulged from his face. "You're slaggin' kidding me, right?"

"Fraggin' great, jus' what we need, a giant indestructible Decepticon."

"How in fraggin' Primus are we supposed to fight that?!"

"Ah've got an idea." Ironhide kept firing on Devastator. "Y' see, on us it's only th' armor that's got th' nanites."

"Within this century, 'Hide." Sideswipe gestured with his sidearm for Ironhide to spit out what he was trying to say.

"Calm y're intakes. We can defeat th' horde by disablin' their neural nets, right? Ah bet that th' Decepticon's weapon is jus' as vulnerable."

"So you're saying aim for his weapons?"

"Y' quick on th' ball tonight, 'Sides." Ironhide smirked.

Sideswipe took out two of the horde that scuttled close to them, "One problem. Someone has to keep the horde off of us while the others aim for the weapons."

A missile lit up the street, exploding as it hit Devastator's hand. The explosion was followed by a string of curses. "I don't think he liked that." Bluestreak was obviously grinning.

"Y' got th' idea, kid. Now keep firin' on 'em."

Sideswipe diligently picked off the horde as they moved within range while the others attacked Devastator's massive right hand. The gestalt snarled as he tried to block the damage the Autobots were causing. The metal that made up his gun was growing hot and difficult to hold. Suddenly, there was a near blinding explosion followed quickly by a bellowing cry from the gestalt. Ironhide and Bluestreak had destroyed one of the Decepticon's weapons and taken off two of Devastator's fingers in the process. The giant green and purple mech tore through the last few pieces of the neighborhood completely infuriated. "You destroyed my hand, you rotten Autobots!"

"I guess that means you can't play 'rock, paper, scissors' with the other Decepticons now." Bluestreak giggled as he shot at the gestalt's other hand.

Sideswipe busted up laughing as he shifted Sunstreaker's weight around on his shoulder. Ironhide just shook his head as he strafed Devastator's face with a few rounds of bullets. "Kids these days."

The gestalt aimed for the small group of Autobots in front of him with the remaining gun as a knowing smirk crossed his face, "Time to meet the Unmaker, Autobot fools." He pulled the trigger and the fine red spray shot out, covering the street.

Sideswipe watched the spray rain down around them, "What is this? A glorified squirt gun? Did the Decepticon's lose their weapons budget?" Ironhide and Bluestreak laughed not knowing exactly what Devastator had done to them.

"You think you're funny don't you, Autobot?" The gestalt smirked as he stowed the gun into his subspace and picked up an oversized piece of broken concrete. "Let's play catch." Even with his lousy aim, the impact on the street from the concrete sent a shower of debris out, pelting the others.

As the dust cleared, Devastator had pulled up a chunk of asphalt and threw it at the small group. Sideswipe and the others coughed as their air intakes tried to filter the dust in the air. The red warrior felt something warm and wet running down his arm. There was a break in the raining debris that Devastator threw at them and Sideswipe got a good look at exactly what was dripping down his arm; a rip in his armor that was oozing energon. "What the slag!?"

The gestalt laughed at the confused shout from the red warrior. "No witty comments now, Autobot?"

Sideswipe ran his hand down Sunstreaker's back in panic as he searched for any more wounds on his twin's body. The red warrior growled in fury as his fingers felt embedded chunks of asphalt in the golden armor. "I'm going to take you out, Devastator, even if it's the last thing I do!"

"Big promises from a weak little mech."

There was the rev of a high performance engine and the sound of skidding tires on the pavement as Jazz appeared out of the dark, "Stay out o' the way o' the big guy's squirt gun."

"A little too late fer that, Jazz." Ironhide tugged at a piece of scrap that had embedded itself in his arm cannons.

The Saboteur looked over the small group, quickly noting the injuries as he pulled his photon rifle from subspace, "Someone needs t' get Sunny back t' Ratchet."

Devastator stomped on the pavement sending shockwaves through the unstable street; a malicious sneer spread across the gestalt's face, "I'm going to step on all of you."

"Y' can try t' ugly, but y'll need to catch us first." Jazz took careful aim for Devastator's face before sending a few rounds from his rifle at him.

Devastator grabbed a handful of rubble and threw it at the others, sending Ironhide and Bluestreak running for cover; Sideswipe tried to block the damage from the rubble by using his body to shield his twin's body. Energon was now dripping down his chassis from the numerous pockmarks that covered his back. Ironhide and Bluestreak weren't faring much better from the attacks, "We need to find better cover!"

"We got nuthin' 'cept th' night an a handful o' shadows." Ironhide dodged another barrage of debris chucked at the four.

Jazz' attempts to get the gestalt to pay attention to just him weren't working, "Get Sunny out o' here, 'Sides! We can handle tall, dark and stupid by ourselves."

Before Sideswipe could respond, a large scrap of pavement came crashing into the red warrior's leg, knocking him effectively down and hobbling him. He tried to stand up but his knee buckled under his and Sunstreaker's weight. "Slaggin' Primus!"

Bluestreak was at his side in an instant helping Sideswipe to his feet and trying to pull Sunstreaker's off his shoulder, "Give Sunny to me. I'll take him to Ratchet quickly, I've had a lot of practice today in carrying people. Trust me, 'Sides, I'll take good care of him."

Pained azure optics stared into bright and optimistic blue optics. Sideswipe growled as he reluctantly gave custody of his twin to the young gunner, "Keep the horde away and run like the Unmaker was chasing you."

Bluestreak hefted the golden warrior's body over his shoulder just like he did for Prowl, "I won't let anything happen to him." And without another word, the young gunner took off running down the street and into the night.

Sideswipe narrowed his optics as he turned his anger on the gestalt. All three fighters turned their weapons on the green and purple mech, who seemed to find throwing junk at the Autobots the best joke in the universe. "Focus y're fire on his face plate!" Jazz yelled over the sound of weapons fire.

The oversized Decepticon stopped laughing as he put his working hand up to protect his face. A well aimed barrage from Ironhide's cannon opened a decent sized gash around Devastator's mouth. The gestalt yelped and stomped on the ground close to where the three gunners had taken refuge. The ground shook and part of the street started to collapse under the weight of the Combiner. "Fall back! We don't want to end up in the sewers!" Sideswipe yelled over the deafening noise.

The three ran down the street and took up new defensive positions before opening fire on Devastator again. In six footsteps, the gestalt closed the distance between him and the gunners, picking up more rubble and throwing the debris at the Autobots.

----

Barely audible in the noise of the fight was the sound of three F-15 jets circling above Devastator like waiting vultures. Pleased with himself and unable to keep the smirk out of his vocal processor, Starscream opened a comlink to Megatron. "We have located Devastator, 'Mighty Megatron'. Shall we engage him?"

"No, I will be there shortly." The warlord sneered back over the radio. "Make sure he doesn't escape."

"I don't think he would be interested in escaping, 'Mighty Megatron'. Devastator seems to be preoccupied with three Autobots,"

Jazz noticed the Seekers shortly after their arrival. Why they weren't attacking as well could mean only one thing… They were waiting for Megatron to arrive.


	41. Chapter 41 Zero Hour

A/N: _Zero Hour is about to hit and the Autobots are wounded, worn out and losing mechs that they desperately need. They've been barely holding out on their own against the horde and a few new twists could either help or harm them. _

Constructive Criticism is welcomed with open arms and clarifications if need be :-D Reviews are given much love!

Story Arc 5

**Chapter 41 - Zero Hour  
**

Ratchet had wiped an oil stained hand absently across his forehead, leaving a noticeable streak on his gruff face. Things were going much slower than I expected and I was frustrated that I couldn't be more of a help to him. I had tried to repair the delicate circuitry on Prowl's recovery system, but with the drain on his energon reserves I could only do so much with my sight relying on his energy signature. Since Ratchet had stabilized Prowl by putting him into stasis lock, his signature was brighter, but not strong enough for me to do anything but sit and watch Ratchet's own energy signature wear down.

I sat with my knees drawn up to my body on the slab next to Prowl. I didn't know if a mech in stasis lock was aware of anything around them, but that didn't stop me from patting his arm and whispering that everything would be okay. It must have looked completely silly, but Ratchet didn't say anything about it. On the plus side, Ratchet didn't look so resigned about the situation. Maybe he just needed something to focus on to keep his mood from falling into such a dark state.

I shivered in the cold air and pulled my sweater around me, there hadn't been any word on the others for awhile and my wireless Teletraan 1 was running low on power. I had tried running a new algorithm in hopes that I could increase the video feed from Skyspy, but I had already drained the batteries while trying to get radio and telemetry signals on Jazz and the Twins. So I sat in the dark, listing to Ratchet curse in Cybertronian to himself, the occasional scrabbling noise from one of the horde followed by weapons fire to take the thing down and the low hums from the internal systems of the mechs closest to me.

I tried to think of anything that would help me escape from the reality of the situation in front of us; unfortunately, my memories were peppered with all the time spend on the damned nanites... or even worse, what had happened at the Decepticon base. It had been almost a year since I met Jazz and the Autobots, but most of that time I was in the lab working on a pipe dream project that would end up destroying everything I held dear. Regrets only made me more depressed and didn't help the situation at all with the worst and most painful regret being that I didn't spend more time with Jazz.

And then there was that strange feeling that something was wrong. _Very wrong_. Yeah, we weren't in the best situation, but this feeling surpassed that. It was for a lack of a better word, foreboding. Skin crawling, apprehensive, foreboding déjà vu. The feeling of déjà vu was the worst part. Nothing in my current surroundings seemed familiar at all; not the dark, not the gunfire, not the dead night filled with toxic smoke. Yet, _this_ feeling was washing over me with wave after wave of pure dread.

Sitting on the cold and unforgiving concrete made my legs hurt and I stood up to stretch out the kinks in my muscles, shivering as I did so. The area around me flickered with an artificial light, and the déjà vu feeling felt so much stronger. It was gone in an instant and I looked around at the others in the bunker; there was no reaction from any of them to the light. I turned around slowly as the hairs stood up on the back of my neck. Rubble and destroyed buildings surrounded our sides, with a narrow path leading to and from the bunker. With my limited sight in the dark and the complete lack of energy signatures, the path looked like it went on forever.

There was the flicker of light again that bathed the concrete and twisted metal in a purple light. It suddenly felt much colder and I shivered. _What the hell is going on?_ Gunfire gave a hollow echo in the bunker. An echo that rang painfully in my head. An echo that made the ground shake in an even pattern. Like… footsteps.

Faintly in the background I could hear a voice. A familiar voice. Optimus Prime's voice, "Is there something wrong, Rachel?"

No, something is_wrong_. So very, very _wrong._ The area around me ceased to be shattered concrete and debris… It melted into cold purple metal and there was a maroon shadow that dwarfed me. Surging and roiling, hate and anguish thrummed from it with every iota of its contempt directed at me. I tried to turn and run; I had to get away from it. I tripped on something unseen and fell to the cold floor._Get up! Get up and run, Rachel!_ But I couldn't move. My throat burned and I screamed wordlessly at the top of my lungs. A painful torturous gasp for air turned into an agonizing cough as I choked on the coppery taste of my own blood.

And then the shadow attacked…

----

Light from the remaining fires in the city whipped through the black clouds of toxic murk that covered the sky. A handful of red optics slithered across the ruins that littered the ground in front of the bunker, only to meet death face-on by the searing light from a handful of weapons. The night was eerily quiet, too quiet.

Optimus heard movement behind him and he looked back at Rachel, who stood up suddenly, searching the area around them in stunned silence. Her oddly colored eyes flashed in the dark as they darted back and forth over the bunker. "Is there something wrong, Rachel?" She looked at the Autobot leader for a brief moment of soundless confusion before silently returning to her search.

Ratchet had stopped his repairs on Prowl and turned his attention on the young woman's strange actions. Both mechs exchanged glances as cold terror spread across her face. She back peddled into Prowl's arm, twisting her body away as if she was trying to flee; her eyes wide in abject horror at something unseen in the dark, "Rachel?"

She made a gurgling noise and choked, red, warm blood splattering as she tried to scream. But before Ratchet could get to her five dark shapes fell from the sky, snarling and howling as they landed in the bunker. One pinned Rachel under its twisted claws with two more descending upon Prowl's motionless body, trying to rip through his enforced armor. Ratchet bodily threw the nearest one off of his patient while the other scrambled out of the angry medic's way, its claws still trying to find the vulnerable parts in Prowl's armor.

Mechs spun around from the barrier and aimed at the things that had invaded the bunker. Random shots fired in the dark added to the panicked confusion, as gunners tried to avoid friend and destroy foe. One tumbled to the ground, a smoking crater left where its face had been. Two more of the horde dropped, growling and snarling out of the sky. One was much bigger than the others and it easily ripped the one off of Prowl, literally shredding the monster in microseconds. It's partner tore into the one that Ratchet had grabbed, aiding the medic as he dismembered the drone before lunging at the thing attacking the gunners. The larger mech howled as it jumped on the horde that had Rachel pinned, prying and breaking off its twisted claws to free her. The larger horde pulled the young woman free with one hand, while the other punched through the face of her attacker, easily grabbing and ripping the neural net out through the hole in its face.

Gunfire filled the bunker, as the Autobots tried to attack the final two horde; the larger mech had its back turned to the others, cradling Rachel in its arm. Its partner was protecting its face with its clawed hands, cowering from the gunfire. The limbs from the dead horde had started to twitch to life, and the cowering mech grabbed the nearest one and threw it out of the bunker while still trying to cover its face. It grabbed a few more and tossed them away as well, as if the limbs were repulsive, before it scuttled back over to the larger horde. The larger one pulled the smaller one close to it, protecting it from the gunfire.

Ratchet bellowed over the mayhem in the bunker, "YOU'RE GOING TO HIT RACHEL, YOU SLAGGIN' IDIOTS!"

"AUTOBOTS! STAND DOWN!" Optimus yelled over the noise. The weapons fire stopped almost immediately. The two horde stood still, unmoving with their backs to the Autobots, protecting themselves from any more gunfire. The larger of the two peeked over its shoulder, its optics falling on Optimus Prime as it looked at the others. Optimus took a slow step forward, his hands out to his sides in a non-threatening way, just like he had before to the other oddly behaving horde. The cowering one turned slightly, peeking out from between its fingers at all the mechs with weapons aimed at them. It gave a piteous warble and scooted closer to the other one. The larger one warbled back; a sad crooning noise touched with a quiet chirp. The cowering one stole a glance at the still body of Prowl and emitted a soft pleading warble to its partner; the pair sidled over to the concrete slab slowly. Ratchet went on the defensive and nailed the smaller one in the back of its head with a tool and his precision aim. "You stay away from him, your fraggin' piece of junk!" The thing grabbed its head and yelped in pain, huddling closer to the larger horde.

"Ratchet. Calm down… Let's see-"

"Calm down my aft! Get that thing away from Prowl, Prime!"

"Just wait."

The duo crept closer to where Prowl lay, neither making any sudden movements that would be considered hostile to the armed mechs. The smaller one peeked through its fingers again; its blood red optics giving a shy glance to Ratchet, who looked ready to explode. It made an almost imperceptible chirp as it reached out to touch Prowl. Its clawed hand barely brushed Prowl's leg before it jumped back towards the safety of its partner. It reached out again, giving Prowl a small shake before retracting its claws again. It looked up at its partner and chirruped pitifully.

A larger set of blood red optics turned to face the others slowly, making a sorrowful twitter as it gazed at the mechs. The blood red optics dimmed to a deep maroon as its smaller partner tilted its head back and chirped a sad and lilting song. The singing horde put its clawed hand on Prowl's leg again, crooning sorrowfully to the night.

The stunned Autobots stood rooted to their spots, watching the strange behavior in front of their optics.

"What in Primus' name are they doing?" Ratchet had edged over to Optimus Prime, his watchful optics narrowed, ready to barrel through the horde to save Prowl if necessary.

The Autobot leader watched in silence before answering the medic, "I think they are mourning for Prowl."

Ratchet scoffed, "Mourning? Do you realize how insane that sounds? These are mindless drones, they're programmed to kill."

"What would you call it?"

The medic snorted, "Not mourning, that's for sure. These things are monsters. Mindless shells of bad programming intent on killing everything in their path."

The larger horde's attention fell on Optimus and a small look of recognition spread over its face. It put a comforting hand on the shoulder of its singing partner before taking a slow step towards the Autobot leader. Weapons were aimed back at the horde in an instant and the thing spun around, its back to the gunners as it protected the smaller horde. The singing stopped and the smaller horde jumped up on the concrete slab, positioning itself between the Autobots and Prowl, as if it was trying to protect him.

With his hands still out in a non-threatening way, the Autobot leader gave a calm order. "Everyone stand down."

Optimus Prime leaned in to Ratchet, "Looks like that one is trying to protect your patient."

Ratchet just snorted in disgust.

Optimus took another slow step forward. He wondered to himself as he took another step if these were part of the group he encountered earlier with Ironhide and Bluestreak. The larger one turned carefully, showing Rachel cradled in one of its bulky hands, her eyes shut but unharmed. The smaller horde watched the movements of its partner before starting its eerie song again.

Optimus moved closer to the horde; the larger one using its hand to shield Rachel and its body to protect the smaller horde. Optimus stopped a few feet away from the horde; the larger one dipped down in a bow to Optimus, its optics not leaving the Autobot leader's face. He bowed slowly back; a faint smile hinted in his optics, "You remember me?"

The horde titled its head to one side looking confused for a brief moment and then keeping Rachel close to its body, it dropped down in a crouch, bobbing its head and warbling softly. The action of this horde reassured Optimus Prime that he was dealing with the creatures from when they had found Prowl and Bluestreak, "Where are the others?"

An agonized look came over its face; it warbled sadly and looked over its shoulder at the smaller horde.

Optimus understood immediately, "They're gone, aren't they?"

The smaller horde leaned backwards and wailed before turning and facing the Autobot leader. The larger one bobbed its head slowly keening sadly.

"I'm very sorry." Even as he tried to be diplomatic to these creatures, he couldn't help but worry that the Autobots might have harmed the small party.

When the smaller mech threw back its head and bayed in anguish, Ratchet took it upon himself to stop the thing from crying. He walked gruffly over to it and Prowl, "He's not dead."

Blood red optics looked at the medic curiously, but didn't cease its keening chirps.

"Oh, for the love of…" Ratchet grabbed the clawed hand of the creature and placed it on his chest plate. "Feel that? That means I'm alive." He then put the horde's hand on Prowl's chest plate. "See? That means he's alive, got it?"

The smaller horde tilted its head in confusion as it pulled its hand away from Prowl and placed it back on Ratchet. Optics narrowed slightly as it placed its hand back on Prowl. This exchange happened a few more times as the smaller creature understood what the pulse meant. It cooed happily as it grinned at Ratchet; finally satisfied that Prowl was okay. The happy creature jumped off the slab and over to its larger partner, cooing the entire time. The larger horde gave a twisted grin to the smaller one, warbling back to it. The medic grumbled and shook his head, "Great, you understand what a spark-beat is now. You're half way on the road to becoming a doctor."

The smaller one started hopping around a bit like a small sparkling, holding its hands up to its partner. The larger creature gave a stiff warble and narrowed its optics at the smaller one, but the hopping creature kept up its actions.

There was a howl in the dark and the sounds of things scrabbling over the rubble in front of the bunker. The Autobots turned and took aim waiting for the horde to show itself in the night; the larger creature, growled and pushed Rachel into the hands of the smaller horde, shoving both back towards Ratchet. The larger horde scuttled over to the edge of the concrete, its face pulled back in a furious snarl. The Autobots, confused by the entire situation, aimed at both the horde in the bunker and the ones outside the barricade.

Optimus Prime's voice broke through the confusion, "Aim for the ones outside. Fire when you see them."

Shots rang out in the dark and the sounds of the scrabbling horde stopped, the night became quiet again. The large horde relaxed and turned to move back to its smaller partner, who was now cuddling Rachel in its arms, cooing at her.

Ratchet looked at Optimus and shook his weary head. "I'm too tired for all of this. You think you can get your new 'friends' to give me Rachel so I can make sure she's okay?"

The Autobot leader approached the smaller horde and held out his hands, "May I see Rachel?"

Blood red optics looked at him curiously before carefully laying the young woman in his arms. "Thank you."

He walked over to Ratchet with the smaller horde following close on his heels, grinning up at the mech. Optimus Prime handed Rachel over to Ratchet, "You have to admit that their interactions are interesting, Ratchet."

The medic grumbled as he checked over Rachel. "Yeah…interesting. Bloodthirsty drones that act like sparklings."

"Ratchet…"

Ratchet 'harrumphed' as he ran a few tests on Rachel, worried about her coughing up blood again. One set of blue optics and two blood red peered at him in the near dark, "She's just passed out. She should wake in a bit."

----

"Stop hiding, little Autobots." Devastator had finally given up on throwing chunks of the ruined city at the three Autobots and pulled a large gun from his subspace. Not being a very good marksman didn't phase the gestalt; laser fire still did damage and that was perfectly all right with him. Infrared vision only showed two of the mechs hiding in the rubble, but he knew there was a third shooting at him as well. If Devastator disengaged the six Constructicons that made him up, he could probably figure out how and why the third was able to shoot at him.

A glancing blast nicked the Decepticon's check causing him to scowl, "You know you will lose, Autobots. You don't have nanites anymore, your deaths will be inevitable."

"What was that, tall, dark, and ugly? You need Megatron to help you kill the three of us?"

A laser blast left a smoldering hole in the street. "I need no one, Autobot. Not even Megatron can stand up to Devastator now."

"Then why are your buzzard friends here to help you?"

The gestalt looked up in the air, "Huh?"

A barrage of bullets from a multi-caliber machine gun sprayed across the shoulder and neck of the gestalt, making a small puncture mark in one of the thick cables. Devastator's attention was snapped back to the pesky Autobots hiding in the ruins of the street; nosy Seekers could be dealt with later. Unfortunately, Devastator's short-term memory was nearly non-existent, and the three hidden Autobots started to aim and hit the exposed gun in the Decepticon's undamaged hand. The high-density metal started to heat up, and Devastator shoved it into subspace as his memory finally kicked in. "I'll just find another way to kill you, little Autobots." One giant foot lifted up and came crashing down on the broken street, crushing the asphalt and breaking a water main just beneath the surface. "There is only so much city left, and I can destroy it all just to find you."

----

Still circling high above the gestalt, the three Seekers watched Devastator and the Autobots fight. They were meant to keep an eye on the green and purple mech until Megatron arrived and 'dealt' with the double-crossing Hook, but Megatron was taking his sweet time in arriving and a certain Seeker was taking notes on how the Autobots were damaging the gestalt.

Starscream transformed and hovered on his anti-gravs just out of reach of the giant mech. "'Warp? Shoot at the back of Devastator's neck."

"Huh? Why?"

"Because I said so. Just shoot at the back of his neck." The snarky and bored tone came over the private radio link shared by the three.

The black and purple Seeker transformed and took aim at the back of Devastators neck; the heavy hitting Vulcan cannons flared up and cut a fine line neatly across the back of the gestalt's neck. One deformed hand flew to his neck and he bellowed. Devastator turned suddenly and glared up in the air at the offending Seekers. "You fools think you can hurt Devastator?"

The red Seeker crossed his arms over his cockpit, "Looks like we just did."

An angry snarl spread over the face of the gestalt's faceplate, "Wait until I tell Megatron about your treachery, Seeker!"

Starscream smirked, "Be my guest. You can tell him anything you want to when he shows up, but I don't think he'll do much listening. He's angry about some nanite destroying weapon. Oh, and he's _very unhappy_ about the horde not obeying his commands."

Devastator picked up a twisted steel girder and tried to knock the offending jets out of the air. Three highly amused laughs filtered through the night down to the street below where the three Autobots were hiding. They had stopped firing on the gestalt and watched the exchange between the Seekers and Devastator in near silence. "What in th' name o' Primus are those slaggin' Seekers up ta?" Ironhide lowered his cannons.

Sideswipe grinned maliciously and took aim at the base of the gestalt's helmet; his aim was off, but it did attract the mech's attention. Devastator turned around and stomped on the street, "I will stomp on you, Autobots."

With the gestalt's attention on the three below, Skywarp took aim again and peppered the neck of the large mech with another strafe from his Vulcan cannons. Devastator roared; being attacked from both sides was infuriating the green and purple mech. Bored from waiting for Megatron, the three Seekers attacked the gestalt. Devastator had weight and strength behind him, but he was painfully slow and had no chance to retaliate against the best fliers from Cybertron. A face full of cluster bombs and cannon fire earned an audio shattering bellow, but when Thundercracker dropped a sonic boom on the gestalt, the towering mech fell backward onto the broken street, jostling the entire area from the force of the hit. The ruined hiding places of the three Autobots buckled and disintegrated around them.

It only took an astro-second for Sideswipe to jump out of his hiding place and start firing on Devastator; the red warrior's face was twisted in an angry snarl, the heat in his azure optics blazed brightly in the toxic night. The gestalt started to get up slowly using his one good hand to prop himself with while Sideswipe continued to attack him. Growling at all the abuse he was taking, Devastator swung his girder outwards, knocking the red warrior backwards into a pile of rubble. Dust flew up in all directions as Sideswipe hit the ground hard giving the gestalt time to sit up completely, snickering as he did. "One Autobot down."

Ironhide and Jazz lit into the Decepticon, with Ironhide yelling Sideswipe's name over the sounds of weapons fire. The red twin had been tossed back hard enough to knock through a few barely standing structures and leave a small crater in the debris. There was no answer from the warrior as the two Autobots fought through a spreading cloud of dust that cut down on visibility in the area. The black Topkick ran over to the spot where Sideswipe had vanished into the wreckage of some destroyed buildings, his cannons ablaze the entire time; Jazz gave cover fire to back up Ironhide.

Devastator stood back up in the middle of the street, his hands on his hips laughing at the hapless mechs. Devastator lifted up the girder and started swinging it at the Autobots on the ground, still laughing until three forgotten Seekers attacked the back of his neck again. The gestalt reached up and tried to swat the jets out of the air like a mechanical King Kong. The three Seekers mocked the slow giant's pathetic attempts to hit them as they circled and taunted at the mech. The distraction given by the Decepticons gave Ironhide enough time to dig through the ruined building for Sideswipe. Slightly dazed and beat up, the red warrior grabbed the Weapons Specialist's offered hand, "Ya 'kay, kid?"

"I'll live." Sideswipe coughed to clear his intakes grabbing his sidearm as he did. "Why are the buzzards attacking Devastator?"

"Dunno. They helped out Optimus an' me earlier when we found Blue an' Prowl agin' th' horde."

"What in the Pit is the whole world coming to?" Sideswipe muttered as he brushed a hand over his chest plate; his ruby red armor marred with cuts and scrapes leaking small amounts of energon. His optics glanced over Ironhide and Jazz, who were already firing back at the gestalt, all three of them slightly worse for wear from the rubble that Devastator had pelted them with.

The infuriated gestalt swung the girder at all six attacking mechs in a vain attempt to get them to stop attacking him. It worked in a way, moving around so much made him a harder target to hit. But that didn't stop the Seekers; they were taking entirely too much pleasure from swooping in and attacking Devastator before dodging away again. The Autobots weren't as lucky; between trying to avoid Devastator's random swinging of the girder, they also had to avoid missed attacks from the Seekers. And, unfortunately, one such attack sent an anguished Devastator lunging for a certain red Seeker, who threw the steel girder behind him with such force, that it 'bounced' on the broken asphalt. The three Autobots had little warning as the girder skipped over the street and careened into the trio, knocking them off their feet and into the jagged piles of wreckage. Wounded as they were from all the abuse by the gestalt, it took a few moments for all three warriors to stand back up.

High above the gestalt and the Autobots, the trio of Seekers laughed at the scene below. But their taunting of the mech came to a complete and screeching halt as a loud and irate Megatron finally appeared. "Starscream! You glitching idiot! Just what do you think you're doing?!"

"Lord Megatron!" All three Seekers bowed their heads and placed their right hands over their spark chambers, "We were 'aiding' in the destruction of the Autobots." Starscream could be called a lot of things, but when put in the spotlight he never failed to find a plausible reason for the trio's behavior.

"Yet, the Autobots are still functioning." Megatron floated up next to the Seekers, his arms crossed over his chest plate, glowering at both Devastator and the trio of jets. The warlord accessed the situation quickly, noting the minor damage to the gestalt and the wounded Autobots below. "Starscream, have you retrieved the device from Hook?"

The Air Commander bowed his head, "No, 'Mighty Megatron', Devastator has not split back into the Constructicons since we located him."

"And you didn't force him into disengaging?"

"No, Lord Megatron. We were unable to."

"Why am I always surrounded by stupid sparklings?" There was the hum of a fusion cannon powering up quickly. Megatron fired a warning shot across Devastator's chest; the shot bounced off his armor as easily as a raindrop on a flower petal. The warlord growled and fired again, drawing attention to himself from both the gestalt and the Autobots below.

Devastator looked up at Megatron and sneered. Megatron glared back, "I want that device, Hook."

----

Jazz, Sideswipe and Ironhide received little warning as a blast from a fusion cannon ricocheted off the gestalt and hit the disintegrating pavement. Another shot blew a smoking crater into the asphalt just feet from where they stood.

Megatron had arrived.

The Decepticon leader seemed more intent on Devastator than them, until the unnerving and audio shattering howl echoed through the ruined streets. They heard the scrabbling and scratching of the horde over the pavement before they ever saw the blood red optics. Ironhide looked at his two companions and shook his head, "Ah think tha's our cue ta leave, fellas."

"I'm goin' have t' agree wit' y' on that, 'Hide." Jazz winced as he ran a battered hand over a long tear down his left arm. Live to fight another day.

Sideswipe seemed less than eager to comply; his optics narrowed and his sidearm was still cocked. The closest set of blood red optics tumbled to the street as the red warrior started to attack the swarming horde; he was going to take out as many of them as he could to get revenge for what they had done to Sunstreaker. Ironhide grabbed Sideswipe's arm and shook him, "We gotta go, kid. We can't fight ol' Megatron, Devastator an' th' horde all at once."

The red twin tried to shake off the firm hand of the Weapons Specialist, but Jazz grabbed his other shoulder, "'Sides, we gotta go check on Sunny. We can't do that wit' out y'."

The mention of his brother was enough to shake the anger out of the warrior's need for vengeance. "Fine. Let's go." Sideswipe tried to transform on the broken street only to have his left leg buckle under his weight. He snarled and tried again with even less success.

Ironhide left a dusty cloud billowing over the street as he transformed stiffly, "Come on, 'Sides. Ah'll give ya a ride back."

The red warrior stepped up on Ironhide's runners, his sidearm still out as he took a few more shots at the advancing horde. Jazz stepped up on the driver-side of Ironhide and started to fire at the horde as well, "Hope y' don't mind, 'Hide, but I could use a lift back t' the others as well."

The black Topkick laughed as his engine roared to life, "Next time either o' ya even thinks about makin' a joke about my age, jus' remember who took y're sorry afts back to Ratchet."

Jazz patted Ironhide, "Gotcha, old-timer, but if y' want a next time, y'll stick it in overdrive and haul aft."

Rocks and debris kicked up in the air as the heavy-duty tires of the black Topkick dug into the ruined street trying to catch purchase. A few more shots of laser fire knocked a handful of the horde down as the three Autobots sped off down the street.

----

"I want that device, Hook." Megatron aimed his fusion cannon directly into the face of the gestalt. "Either give it to me willingly, or die and I'll pry it out of your graying carcasses."

Devastator smirked as Hook's thoughts bubbled to the top of the disjointed mess that made up Devastator's dense personality, "You want the device? I'll give you the 'device'." With Hook being in partial control of the gestalt, the mech was not only more coherent, but also more controlled in his actions. There was the hiss of subspace being opened and a large gun emerged in the green and purple mech's working hand. "Here is your 'device'."

Starscream and the other Seekers recognized the gun, and in an instance of wicked brilliance, the Air Commander warned Megatron about the weapon. "That's not the device, Lord Megatron! That's the weapon that destroys the nanites. He used it on the Autobots before he tossed them about."

Megatron's optics narrowed at Devastator, "You dare try to harm me, you pathetic excuse of scrap?" He fired into the chest of the mech, the force of the hit making him step back.

In anger, Hook's personality slipped back down into the mire of minds that raged inside Devastator, and he fired the nanite disperser at the warlord and the Seekers. Megatron easily dodged the spray while the Seekers hovered in the air above completely nonplussed.

The gestalt laughed, "Now I can destroy you vultures."

The Air Commander snorted loudly, his wingmates giving the mech highly amused grins, "You're a bigger idiot than I thought you were. We _don't_ have the nanites. We've been attacking you half-heartedly and hurting you and you have _yet_ to touch us."

Megatron completely ignored what was transpiring between Starscream and the giant mech, sending another shot into the gestalt's chest. "I want that device now, Hook!"

"I don't have a device, you out of date piece of slag!" Devastator turned and spat at the warlord.

There was laser fire coming from the street below, destroying the swarming group of horde and drawing the attention of Megatron from Devastator, "My horde! Hook! I demand you make those things obey me!"

"Go frag yourself, Megatron." The gestalt sneered heatedly.

That response earned the green and purple mech a face full of Megatron's fusion cannon. The mech roared in anguish, its ruined hand was instantly at the smoldering hole just below the right side of his visor. "Impudence!" Megatron snarled at the gestalt. "I want my control of the nanites restored!"

Devastator laughed at the warlord, his damaged hand pointing at the ground below. "You'll have to chase after them if you want them, Megatron!"

With boiling red optics narrowed, Megatron glared at the street below him. The horde was chasing after the three Autobots. "Starscream! Destroy those Autobots! Don't let them destroy my horde!"

The three Seekers transformed and took off after the black Topkick, "As you command, 'Mighty Megatron'."

With the warlord temporarily distracted, Devastator tried to spray the nanite disperser at Megatron. But having been a warrior for millennia, the Decepticon leader heard the click of the trigger and was able to dodge the attack. Megatron gave one last roiling glare at Devastator as he blasted the Combiner in the face at point blank range. He sneered at the mech's anguished scream as Devastator crumpled to the ground. The warlord crossed his arms over his chest plate. "I don't care if you're the best engineer or the only Combiner I have at my disposal on this backwards planet… _You are and ever will be… replaceable_."

Megatron, thoroughly convinced that he made his 'point' to the dying gestalt, turned in midair and flew off down the same path the Autobots, the Seekers and his horde had disappeared.

----

Shots rang out behind Ironhide as the black Topkick swerved through the rough and destroyed streets of what used to be Portland. The horde was not daunted by the speed used by the heavy truck, clawing and leaping behind him and his two damaged partners who were keeping his aft from becoming a horde chew toy. "Are they still comin'?"

"They haven't even slowed down! It's like we haven't even made a dent in their numbers!"

"Great, jus' great." Ironhide grumbled as he shifted gears and sped up, trying to put more distance between them.

"We're being followed, too." Sideswipe yelled over the sound of the rushing toxic air. "Seekers, but they're not attacking."

"Ya think they're leadin' ol' Megs ta us, or tryin' ta find out where th' others are?"

"Can't tell. Their actions over the last few hours are makin' it difficult t' even guess what they're doin'." Jazz shot down another horde as it jumped over its comrades trying to get at Ironhide. "I don't want t' risk leadin' them back t' the others."

"Well, I hate ta be th' party pooper 'ere, but both o' ya are damaged and y're leaking energon into my favorite cannon, Jazz."

Jazz looked down at his damaged leg and frowned; he was losing a lot of energon, "Let me off, 'Hide. I'll draw their attention."

"Are you slaggin' insane, Jazz?" Sideswipe's optics widened in a mixture of horror and disgust. "They will eat you _alive_! They have a taste for energon. You saw Sunny's hand, one of those things ripped it open to feed!"

"I hafta agree wit' th' kid, Jazz. It's jus' ta dangerous. We'll hafta try ta get ya both back ta Ratchet."

Jazz looked up in the sky at the Seekers who kept a healthy distance from the three Autobots. He wasn't exactly sure what they were up to, but it couldn't be good.

----

The young gunner ran just like Sideswipe told him to: as if the Unmaker was chasing him down. But from the howls and scrabbling noises behind him, he wished it _was _the Unmaker instead of the horde. He jumped over crumbled pieces of buildings and large chunks of asphalt that had been torn up in the battle, all the while keeping a tight grip on his precious cargo. "Hang on, Sunny, I'll get you back to Ratchet, you're a lot heavier than Prowl is, but I'll get you back, I promised Sideswipe that I would, and I will."

Out of the corners of his optics, the young gunner could see the blood red optics of the horde peering out of the shadows, waiting for him to slip or stop, giving them a chance to pounce and tear both him and Sunstreaker to shreds. An involuntary shiver ran through Bluestreak's body. These horde weren't looking just to fight; these horde wanted the energon that flowed inside their systems, their lifeblood. Keeping that morbid thought in mind, he put his head down and pushed himself harder. He needed to get past all these things and back to Ratchet safely.

Three of the monsters leapt out from the shadows ahead of him, growling and snarling, their claws wet with water and muck from a nearby broken water main. Unholy optics sneered at him, challenging him to try and get past them and their brutal claws. Without breaking his stride, Bluestreak expertly dodged around them, steering clear of their claws and putting more distance between him and the horde. For an Autobot with such a sleek and elegant alternate mode, Sunstreaker was bulky enough to keep Bluestreak from carrying his sidearm without losing grip. He couldn't help but smile to himself as he continued to elude the monsters. Granted the area was a literal battlefield filled with constant unknown territory, he was nimble enough to keep ahead and on his toes; it was all based on speed and agility, something the young and energetic gunner had an abundance of.

Bluestreak estimated that he had less than half a click to travel, and as long as he could keep this pace up, he and Sunstreaker would make it back to Ratchet shortly. And although he would be bringing a legion of the horde back with him, he had faith the other Autobots could take the ones following him out. Well, take them out and not shoot Sunstreaker and himself. They weren't as adept marksmen as he was, but they were good enough to pick the horde off of him and the golden warrior.

Another handful of horde dropped down in front of him from some barely standing piece of masonry trying to block his way, this time with their arms outspread to narrow his avenue of escape. Bluestreak feigned left and then dodged to the right, trying to make a path for himself around the monsters. Unfortunately, these horde were bigger than the other horde, and they came with a plan…

Bluestreak in his rush to get through them did not see the puddles of muck in the street where the horde had positioned themselves, and when his feet hit the first pool of dirty muck, he hydroplaned. A sharp piece of asphalt broke his slide, sending him and the unconscious warrior onto the muddy street. The usually optimistic mech swore and scrambled over to where Sunstreaker had fallen. The horde was on top of them in an instant, and only by Bluestreak's matchless reflexes and dead on aim were the two Autobots saved from being a quick snack to the cannibal horde. He cleared a path around them, sending most of the horde reeling back into the safety of the shadows with loud shrieks of agony. Growling as he got up, the baby blue optics of the young gunner narrowed and he lifted Sunstreaker to his feet. The sudden fall into the murky puddles in the street had brought the golden warrior back to consciousness, "'Sides?"

"No, Sunny. It's me, Blue. 'Sides is back with the others fighting the horde and Devastator. I'm trying to get you to Ratchet."

"Devastator?" Sunstreaker woke up fully and snarled, "You left him behind to fight Devastator alone?"

Bluestreak looked wounded as the warrior pushed the young gunner away, "I didn't leave him alone, he's with Jazz and Ironhide and you need Ratchet and they didn't want Devastator to find the others, so I'm making a run with you, except we slid in the water trying to avoid the horde, they've become more aggressive if that is even possible, and your wounds are attracting the horde just like Prowl's did." To emphasis his point, Bluestreak lifted his sidearm and fired into the face of one of the horde that stepped into the broken street.

"Prowl's hurt?" Sunstreaker winced as he put his hand up on the puncture wound in his neck.

"Badly." The horde was growing bolder by the second and more were coming out of the shadows, crouching low and snarling, ready to spring forward to attack the pair. "Jazz was beaten up, too." Sunstreaker reached around behind him and pulled a rather ragged chunk of metal from his back.

"Oh, and Devastator has the nanite infused armor." Bluestreak spun and shot at the nearest horde.

Sunstreaker could barely stifle a groan, "Great. So what's the plan on defeating an indestructible gestalt?"

"I don't know, Sunny. Oh, there is something else." The young gunner counted twenty sets of blood red optics getting bolder and sliding out of the shadows.

Shots rang out behind him as Sunstreaker pulled his sidearm out of subspace and took a few off-kilter shots at the advancing horde, "What else, Blue?"

"Devastator has some spray that destroys the nanites in our armor, and, well, we've been sprayed."

"'Sides too?" The two Autobots shot again at the bolder horde that was close enough to pounce on them.

"Yeah, both of you got sprayed, but so did I and Ironhide and Jazz. I'm just hoping the others haven't. But I don't know how we'll fight Devastator, especially with Prowl down. Oh, and Ratchet wants to yell at Sideswipe for making homebrewed energon again, but if I didn't have a can of the last batch Prowl might have died, or at least that's what Ratchet said."

Sunstreaker snorted and shook his head as his vision blurred, "How many left, Blue?"

"I think I can get all of them, Sunny."

Bluestreak's graceful movements and perfect aim took out a good portion of the horde around them and he was encouraged that he was making a good dent in the numbers. But they kept coming and kept getting bolder and kept creeping closer to the pair. Two tried to bum rush Sunstreaker and Bluestreak spun and gunned both down; but while his back was turned one roared and dove at Bluestreak, its razor sharp claws, plunging deeply into the young gunner's armor. He staggered forwards, a hand snaking around to his back and feeling the bleeding gashes left by the hordes claws. The beast cooed as it hopped back, happily licking and sucking the precious energon. It didn't get very far as its comrades attacked it, ripping the monster to shreds and pulling its arms off. The stronger horde got the spoils of the fight, using the dead monster's arms as some macabre lollypops.

Sunstreaker looked at Bluestreak's back and scowled, "We have to get out of here now, Blue. Much as I hate to say this, but we're out numbered, I can barely keep my head up and those claw marks are going to drain your reserves quickly."

Bluestreak only nodded and leaned over grabbing Sunstreaker's legs. "What in the Pit are you doing?!"

"Carrying you." Some of the optimism had drained from the young gunner's voice.

"You're not carrying me." Sunstreaker was indignant; he would lose face in front of the others if they saw him being carried like a screaming sparkling, even if he could barely see straight and he was swaying on his feet.

"I've carried you for nearly a whole click, and Sideswipe was carrying you when we arrived to help him." Bluestreak shifted his position and shot another horde that became too bold and tried to leap for Sunstreaker. "You can beat me up for it later, I promised 'Sides I would get you to Ratchet and I'm going to do that, because he'd hate me if I didn't and you two are like my best friends here and, yeah…" Without another word, the young gunner had grabbed the yellow warrior's legs and picked him up. With the awkward weight imbalance, Bluestreak couldn't hold his sidearm and Sunstreaker. He subspaced his weapon and turned to run towards the Autobot bunker. He took three steps forwards and nearly was tackled by one of the closer horde. He sidestepped the monster but its claws caught his leg, tearing through his armor. The young gunner bit back a yelp of pain as he shook the thing off his chassis; he stumbled for a split second before finding his footing and tearing off down the street, ignoring the shooting pains in his leg and the dripping feeling as energon oozed out of the wounds on his back.

_Less than half a click. Less than half a click. Less than half a click_. The phrase became a mantra for him to ignore the searing pain in his leg and to keep him going forwards. Sunstreaker had passed out again sometime during the rough obstacle course that Bluestreak ran through the broken streets, dodging through the shoulder-high piles of rubble and any trace of water he saw; he wasn't going to slip in the wet street again if he could help it. Unfortunately, the howls behind him had gotten louder and more insistent, and he was leaving a long trail of energon in his wake. He was tired and wearing down; Bluestreak had run off from Optimus for the Twin's position shortly after being found with a nearly offline Prowl, and the only recharge he had gotten was back in the med bay nearly two days ago. Coupled with his actively bleeding wounds, the young gunner was feeling very light-headed.

He wasn't exactly sure how much farther he had to go anymore, all he knew was that he was going in the right direction. A some point in his mantra he thought he heard weapons fire, but he couldn't tell for sure. Actually, he couldn't tell if it was wishful thinking or if his light-headedness was making him hallucinate. The one thing he was very sure about was the howling that bit at his heels, but he didn't dare look behind him, afraid that the horde was that close to him, afraid that if he did turn he'd lose his footing and fall again. He had made a promise to Sideswipe and he was going to keep that promise no matter what.

----

"Hold your fire! Hold your fire!"

A set of baby blue optics appeared in the darkness, followed by a mass of blood red ones. Mechs with their guns out, jumped the concrete barrier, taking down the mass of horde that followed the young gunner.

Bluestreak didn't stop running.

He hurdled the barricade quickly, running straight for Ratchet. The young gunner stumbled to his knees at the medic's feet, swaying as his optics flickered, "I brought Sunny. He's mad at how I carried him." Optimus Prime and Trailbreaker lifted the unconscious golden warrior off of Bluestreak's shoulders. "Ratchet? I'm really tired…"

"It's okay, Blue. You did good." Ratchet tried to help Bluestreak to his feet only to have the young gunner pass out cold in his arms.

----

It was definitely warmer than where I was before, but exactly where I was currently seemed to escape me. And there was a light that assaulted my face, flickering back and forth, and I knew the light had a name.

"Ratchet. You're making me queasy."

"I'm glad you can rejoin the land of the living." He didn't sound as tired as he had before, but the snarky tone he took reminded me a lot of Starscream.

I blinked trying not to focus on the light, as my stomach gave an uncomfortable lurch. Besides the light and feeling nauseous, I realized I was on my side at a funny angle, and something was yanking on my hair. I tried to turn slightly and found it difficult to move; something was holding me in place. I struggled for a moment, thinking that Ratchet had maybe strapped me down. "Why can't I move?"

He didn't answer and my hair was yanked. "Stop it already."

There was a strangely amused chuckle from him, "_That_ is _not_ me."

My hair was yanked again and I flinched; this was annoying and it needed to stop now. "Ratchet, what's going on?"

"You'll have to ask Prime about that." Cheeky and snarky; Ratchet _was_ feeling better. There was another pull on my hair, "Damnit! Stop yanking on my hair, that hurts!"

Ratchet snorted in amusement and I bit my tongue, trying not to compare his tone of voice to the red Seeker, "Where is Optimus?"

"Oh, he's busy."

I could hear the 'friendly' medic moving and the familiar clinking of his tools nearby, "How is Prowl?"

"He'll live."

My hair was pulled again, "Ratchet…"

"Don't even ask it. You'll have to talk to Optimus about the situation, though I think this will keep both of you out of trouble for awhile."

"What will?" There was an odd warble coming from above me and I hit the panic button. "Ratchet?"

"I said don't ask."

"You know you sound just like Starscream at his snarkiest best right now?" Whatever it was pulled my hair again. "Damnit! What the hell is going on!?"

I was being lifted up and I yelped, grabbing onto the rounded surface that I was laying on, "Ratchet!"

"I'm definitely not helping you now since you called me Starscream."

There was that warbling noise again and since I had been moved, I was able to look at my surroundings better. Ratchet and Prowl were off to my left, along with two other mechs that I didn't recognize right off. Both of their energy signatures were weak and dim, and I could see their leaking wounds. _Bluestreak and Sunstreaker_. "Ratchet?" He wasn't even looking at me.

"Ratchet?"

"This _snarky_ medic isn't going to help you, Rachel."

"…I wanted to know how Sunny and Blue are."

"Your concern is noted."

I growled at Ratchet as my hair was pulled again, "Damnit, Ratchet!"

He sounded so pleased with himself, "Language, Rachel."

I wiggled around looking for Optimus; if Ratchet was going to be a total jerk about this then I would find Optimus and try to get an answer.

The barricade that held the western wall of the bunker was to my right, the gunners were pressed up against it lying in wait for the horde to come down the street… And that's when I noticed something different; there was a mech in the line next to Optimus Prime that I didn't recognize. I tried to focus on him to figure out who it was because the energy signature was odd. As a matter of fact, it didn't look like an energy signature at all. Whoever it was had a faint maroon glow that surrounded his entire body, with a strangely lit 'string' that ran from his head to his limbs. I had never seen anything like it before, but then this ability to see energy signatures had only started two days ago. It was just so different from the others.

My hair got pulled again and I couldn't stand it anymore, "Will you quit tha-." I looked up at the mech who had a hold of me in his ebony arms. A mech with a maroon glow and the lit 'string' was holding me… A mech with a set of blood red optics… A mech with a very toothy grin met my gaze; its clawed hand was yanking my hair as the thing stroked me. And once it realized I was looking at it, the thing warbled a greeting to me.

And that's when I screamed.

----

Her audio piercing scream only made him grin.

Ratchet had a good inkling as to what Rachel's reaction would be once she woke up, but on Optimus' request to keep the smaller creature 'occupied', he 'allowed' it to hold Rachel while she was unconscious. What he didn't realize was that the creature would _pet_ the young woman enthusiastically. On the other hand, it did keep the thing out of his hair while he tried to work on the three injured Autobots. And it didn't wail this time when Bluestreak and Sunstreaker came crashing into the bunker. Granted, it had to make sure for itself that they were still alive with the spark-beat exercise that he had unwittingly taught it, but it stopped the thing from mourning over their unconscious forms.

Ratchet was impressed with Rachel's lung capacity; who knew a human could emit a sound of that caliber at that decibel for as long as she did right now. He leaned against the new slab that had been moved over for the exhausted and damaged body of Bluestreak, crossing his arms over his chest plate and chuckling. He had been snippy with her, but that was only to rile her up for this exact moment. And he knew it worked, especially since she said he 'sounded just like Starscream at his snarkiest best'.

Optimus Prime had jumped up from where he had been trying to communicate with the other creature, he seemed to be making some headway in the attempt, and ran to the young woman's aid. Rachel was fighting against the creature as best she could, still screaming on top of her lungs. Optimus held out his hands to the creature, "May I have her?"

The smaller creature was hurt at her response and chirped sadly as it handed the shrieking Rachel over to the Autobot leader. Even after being handed over to Optimus, she tried to put as much distance between herself and the creature, which managed to look even more distressed.

When she finally stopped demonstrating just how well she could scream, she went ballistic on Optimus Prime. "What is that thing doing here?! Don't you know what that is?!?"

"I'm very aware of what they are, Rachel."

"If you're aware, then why are they still here?!"

By now the larger of the two creatures had come over to look at Rachel, warbling to the smaller one and comforting it, but the reassurance did not take the hurt look away from its optics.

"I was hoping you could shed some light on that, Rachel."

She shuddered as she tried to back as far away from the two creatures. "…Get them away from me…"

"Now hear me out on this, Rachel…"

"Please…" She had started to shake uncontrollably.

"I wouldn't ask this of you unless I thought it was important, Rachel." Optimus said to the young woman calmly.

Ratchet had enough of the whole situation, "She's terrified, Prime. How is she going to help if she can't even look at them?"

Undaunted by the grumpy medic, Optimus Prime appealed to Rachel once more, "Please Rachel. I need your help with this."

She had wrapped her arms around herself tightly. Her shoulders sank as she caved in, probably thinking the Autobots had truly lost their sanity by allowing these two horde in the bunker. She turned around slowly but did not look at the two creatures, "Fine…"

"Thank you, Rachel." Optimus motioned to the larger creature with a nod of his head, "I've been trying to communicate with our friend here, and I sincerely believe he knows you and might know vital information about the rest of the horde."

She shuddered again and spoke sullenly, "…They're the shadows from the nightmares…they keep calling to me because they want something from me." She put a shaking hand to her head, rubbing at her forehead absently.

"Do you know what they want?"

She kept rubbing her head, "They want me to take their pain away."

Ratchet had noticed Rachel's actions and his optics narrowed, "Do you have a headache, Rachel?"

She barely nodded to his question when her eyes glazed over and blood started to flow from her nose. Ratchet quickly pulled the towel from his subspace and helped her hold it to staunch the bleeding. While Ratchet tried to keep Rachel from passing out, he was becoming increasingly worried that the headaches and the hemorrhaging were something much more dangerous than before. "Enough, Prime. You can't subject her to this."

The smaller creature at seeing Rachel's distress started to chirp rapidly in alarm. It pulled at the arm of the larger creature, warbling in worried and anxious tones. The larger mech frowned sadly as it reached out and ran a clawed finger down one side of Rachel's cheek. _The others make her sick._

Two sets of bright blue optics widened in surprise upon 'hearing' the voice and stared at the larger creature; it gave a level look to Optimus Prime. _They hurt because she hurt._

"You can understand me?" Optimus Prime was the first to find his vocalizer.

The larger creature looked back over the barricade and down the torn street._They come soon._

----

With straining audio sensors, the mech waited until he was certain that the warlord was gone before allowing his left leg to disengage. Mixmaster transformed, and with an almost giddy laugh, walked over to Devastator's head module. He slid his fingers along a hidden seam by the gestalt's helmet, lifting up a strangely pliable and elastic 'cover'. The fabricated faceplate and its cover was removed and discarded in minutes. Hook's psyche bubbled to the surface of the mire of Devastator's personalities. "A brilliant idea to create an artificial face plate, Mixmaster."

"Megatron is predictable. If he cannot take out the spark of a mech, he shoots the head. It was a simple deduction after all of our repairs on Starscream."

The Combiner laughed.

Mixmaster frowned as he brushed off the remaining stage makeup, "Everything is operational, but the damage to the right optic will need to be repaired at later. We will have to compensate for it."

"Acceptable."

Mixmaster took his place again as Devastator's left leg and the gestalt stood up. After recovering the nanite disperser, he started off after Megatron and the horde. "Once we remove Megatron's nanites we will force him into submission. Never again will he disrespect Devastator… He will beg for our forgiveness."


	42. Chapter 42 Regroup and React

A/N: _Things aren't looking good. Megatron and the Seekers are on their way chasing down what might be the others last hope. And just what is going on with the horde and why are they reacting to Rachel? Or is Rachel reacting to them? The storm is here, but in which direction will the winds blow? _

_Italics indicate internal dialogue and/or psychic contact. Constructive criticism is welcomed, Reviews given much love!_

StoryArc 5

**Chapter 42 - Regroup and React  
**

The larger mech frowned sadly as it reached out and ran a clawed finger down one side of Rachel's cheek. _The others make her sick_.

Two sets of bright blue optics widened in surprise upon 'hearing' the voice and stared at the larger creature; it gave a level look to Optimus Prime. _They hurt because she hurt._

"You can understand me?" Optimus Prime was the first to find his vocalizer.

The larger creature looked back over the barricade and down the torn street._They come soon._

"They who?" Optimus Prime's optics followed the creature's gaze beyond the barricade.

_They others. Others hunt you. Follow trail_.

"I don't understand. What trail? Why do they hunt for us?"

The creature looked confused, its red optics dimming in the dark as it searched for what it wanted to say. A faint glimmer on the ground caught its attention and it reached down, scraping the coagulated dirty energon off of the pavement. _The others hunt for this. This make them stronger. Strong is good._

"The horde is coming for the wounded?"

"Not on my watch they aren't." Ratchet's optics burned a dangerous blue in the dark. "They'll have to get through me first."

_They know you here._ The creature looked at the still dazed Rachel, its optics softening as it reached out to touch the young woman again. _Others make her hurt._

"I'm well aware she's hurt. _How about you make it stop hurting her_?" Ratchet glared at the creature. Rachel had stopped shaking; now she was completely catatonic, not moving or reacting to the creatures' presence or touch.

The creature shook its head sadly.

Ratchet growled as he glared at the horde. "Why not? You scare her out of her wits and tell us the others are making her sick, but you won't help her?!"

It shook its head again. Ratchet got up into the face of the bulkier creature, sticking his finger right underneath its twisted nose, "Now you listen here..."

There was an unearthly howl that echoed down the broken street and into the bunker. It was followed by a second howl further off to the west and a third howl from the south. The creature tensed and growled low, an angry snarl twisted its face. Optimus Prime and Ratchet gave each other a disquieted look. The other Autobots had turned to look back at Optimus Prime as well, ready for his orders on this new threat.

"Looks like the 'others' are here." Ratchet muttered. "What now, Prime?"

The Autobot leader looked at the larger creature, "How many of the others are there?"

The creature looked confused for a moment, unsure of what was asked. _Many others. Different others._

Before either Optimus Prime or Ratchet could ask what it meant by that, there was another frightening howl, this one much closer than the last. It was answered by four separate calls this time with two echoing from the flanks. "Autobots! Fall back! We need to find a more defensible position before those things are on top of us!"

The larger creature's optics narrowed as its face contorted in anger. It grabbed the smaller creature that had started to growl and take on a ferocious look itself and shoved it back at Ratchet. It gave a menacing glare. _Protect. Last one. _

The creature mewed in disappointment, but its crying was cut short by a sharp bark from the larger one, making it jump back to Ratchet hurriedly. The medic didn't question the behavior and put the smaller creature to work immediately. Ratchet carefully put Prowl across the smaller creature's shoulders before wagging a finger in its face, "Be careful and don't let anything happen to him, or you will wish you were a pile of discarded scrap. Got it?"

Frightened optics looked into the growling medic's face, nodding quickly. It stepped out of the way of the other mechs as they scrambled to get everyone and everything back to a more defensible area.

Ratchet looked at his last three patients, Rachel, Sunstreaker and Bluestreak; he could carry both mechs if necessary over flat ground, but not over the ragged destruction that surrounded the group. Optimus Prime fixed that problem quickly by setting the young gunner over Ratchet's shoulder and hefting the larger weight of Sunstreaker over his own. With his laser rifle out, the Autobot leader waved the others away from their bunker as another round of howls filled the air. "Move out Autobots!"

----

There were horde everywhere. Ironhide dodged in and out of the jagged pavement that at one point had been a main thoroughfare through Portland. The monsters had scaled the debris and were now trying to jump onto the Topkick as he roared through the street. Jazz and Sideswipe were barely able to keep the things off of Ironhide as they clung to the black Topkick's body and clear a path free from the horde. The closer they got to the other Autobots, the thicker the swarm of horde got. There were a series of explosions around them, sending debris and horde into the air. Jazz glanced up as Starscream dropped a round of cluster bombs, "Seekers are attacking!"

"Gonna get real bumpy 'ere. Hang on tight!"

The heavy-duty truck gunned his engine and plowed through a howling mass of the things, running over a decent sized swath of the horde. Jazz picked off the monsters as they tried to jump in front of Ironhide's path, while the Topkick tried to outmaneuver the Seekers and the horde. There was a strafing of bullets from Vulcan cannons that ran parallel to the Autobot's path. "Are they attackin' us or playin' wit' us?"

Jazz looked up in the air at the three Decepticons, "Not sure. It seems like they're attackin' but they're not even tryin' t' hit us!"

"'Long as they dun hit us Ah'm fine wit' it!"

Sideswipe growled over the din of the screaming horde and the strange attacks from the Seekers above, "Sunny and Blue came this way!"

"Blue got him back t' safety, 'Sides. Dontcha worry about Sunny. The kid wouldn't let y' down." Jazz knocked a few more of the things off of Ironhide's back end as they tried to grab on.

"Jazz is right. Th' kid would do anythin' fer ya two." Ironhide swerved through another mass of the twisted creatures.

With no warning, two of the horde dropped from the sky into the bed of the Topkick, instantly attacking Sideswipe and Jazz. Sideswipe cold-cocked the nearest horde, stunning it for a brief moment. The creature lurched in the truck bed as Ironhide swerved through another round of the horde, grabbing at Sideswipe and knocking him off balance. The red warrior struggled to keep his grip on the black Topkick and shake free the horde, but with the extra weight and the motion of Ironhide's zigzagging through the street, he over compensated and was pushed off the side of the truck runner.

"'Sides!" Jazz yelled as he yanked the smoking carcass of the other horde out of the truck bed. He jumped off of Ironhide, who was quickly transforming and already shooting at the rush of the things, and ran to the Lamborghini's aid. Sideswipe's sidearm had been knocked away when he fell, but that didn't daunt the warrior as his fist went straight through the face of the horde, yanking its neural net away before he hit the ground. Jazz cleared a path to the red warrior, grabbing his arm and dragging him back towards the Weapons Specialist. The attacks from the Seekers rained down all around them, but not a single hit was made. "What are those Seekers up to?!"

"Who cares! Jus' run!"

They were rushed by the swarm quickly; and as Sideswipe subspaced his other sidearm, one of the things launched at them, its claws gouging deep grooves across Jazz' side. The thing met a smoldering demise at the end of a smoking gun muzzle. Ironhide cleared a path for them before transforming and revving his engine again, "GO! GO! GO!"

The two Autobots grabbed on to Ironhide's tailgate quickly, picking off the horde that came rushing after them. The Topkick's tires spun in the rubble on the street before he caught traction on the asphalt when the nearest pile of concrete blew to pieces, showering the three with dust and debris. The smell of ozone filled the air and another blast behind them left a monumental crater. Jazz glanced up into the air above just as a third shot from a fusion cannon barely missed Ironhide's bumper. A malicious glare from murderous red optics stared from the skies at the Autobots. Sideswipe looked up in the air just as the wrong end of the cannon started to heat up again, "SLAG! PUNCH IT, IRONHIDE!"

The Topkick 4500's engine went into overdrive. Not as concerned with the horde now, Jazz and Sideswipe rained fire down on the things that threatened to block Ironhide's way. They could hear Megatron's evil laugh over the cries of the horde and the roar of Ironhide's engine. "Run if you can, Autobots!"

----

With boiling red optics narrowed, Megatron glared at the street below him. The horde was chasing after the three Autobots. "Starscream! Destroy those Autobots! Don't let them destroy my horde!"

The three Seekers transformed and took off after the black Topkick, "As you command, 'Mighty Megatron'."

"Are we going to attack the Autobots or are we going to let them take out those things?" Thundercracker mused over the Seeker's private channel.

"Fire warning shots at the Autobots, but don't hit them. Let them take out as much of the horde as possible."

"Won't Megatron get mad that we didn't destroy the Autobots?" Skywarp's Vulcan cannons rumbled.

"I care not. The less of those things around, the better." Starscream's snarky tone was at a minimum, which indicated he was bored. "Megatron didn't pay attention to how badly damaged the Autobots are. We'll just claim their current conditions for our own."

"And what happens when he demands to know why they're still alive?" Thundercracker stretched out his wings in the filthy air wishing he could move above the disgusting clouds of polluted black smoke.

"'But 'Mighty Megatron'! We didn't want to damage the horde!'" Starscream's voice took on his best aft-kissing tone he could muster.

Thundercracker busted up laughing, "Good point, 'Screamer."

"So I can fire on them as long as I don't hit them." The black and purple Seeker dropped lower over the street.

"Yes." Starscream launched a round of cluster bombs aimlessly at the ground below. "Keep an optic out for Megatron, TC. We don't need him stumbling in on our 'attacks'."

Thundercracker's radar scanned the area quickly. "Nothing so far… Hey. Either of you notice we're down one certain psychic aft-kissing nuisance?"

"Maybe the horde ate him." Skywarp giggled as he strafed the ground around the black truck.

"If only we were so lucky." Starscream bombed the ground below while in a slow barrel roll.

"Well, he's not on radar anywhere." Thundercracker didn't bother attacking; exerting himself in an attack, even if its not a real attack, would only draw in more of the foul air. The was a bleep on his radar, "Megatron is on his way."

Starscream dropped lower and rained cluster bombs over the three fleeing mechs just as Megatron caught up to the Seekers. "Starscream! Why aren't those Autobots destroyed?"

"I realized in our first attack that we were damaging the horde, 'Mighty Megatron'. We didn't want to cause serious injury to the horde, but we still damaged the Autobots, and they are fleeing from our attacks." Starscream acquiesced with a hidden smirk.

Megatron's fusion cannon blazed to life and he fired at the Autobots. They looked up in the sky at the four Decepticons. The warlord heard over all the noise from below the red mech yell, "SLAG! PUNCH IT, IRONHIDE!"

Megatron threw back his head and laughed as the fusion cannon powered up again.

There was another blip on Thundercracker's radar, "Lord Megatron! I've picked up more Autobot signals in the city heading due east. It looks like they are fleeing from the horde."

"Excellent." An evil smirk crossed Megatron's face. Two more shots rained down on the fleeing mechs. "Run if you can, Autobots."

----

_Help us, please_…

I could barely open my eyes because my head hurt so much. I had no idea where I was, only that I was on my back and I hurt all over. I tried to take a breath and choked; my throat was raw and my lungs burned. My ears rang painfully, which only made my headache worse. I tried to open my eyes again and found that I was in some completely dark room.

_We hurt_…

There was something hitting my leg like a stream of water and I tried to reach down to feel what it was. A sharp crushing pain from my side caught my breath, and I gasped suddenly, aggravating the piercing pain in my throat. Where am I? ...I had broken ribs and what felt like a badly broken arm. I reached across my body gingerly and cringed as I touched the wet, exposed bone. Not good. I tried to gently shift my weight; something in the back of my mind told me that I needed to find out what the spraying sensation was. I couldn't roll onto my side without the sharp shooting pains from my ribs and arm; I managed an agonizing shimmy, moving as carefully as I could towards the hissing noise. I heard and felt some type of drum or canister roll on the ground next to me. Wait...It's a canister. But a canister of what?

_Creator. Help us_…

I tried to look at my surroundings again; it smelled of dust and ozone, but I couldn't make out anything in the dark. The ringing in my ears was dissipating, but a new sound was echoing around me. Someone was screaming. I felt nauseous as my mind focused on the screaming over the ringing. The screaming was of someone in a lot of pain. Torturous pain. Something in my mind jabbed at my consciousness that I should be very upset over the screaming.

_Help us_…

I felt for the canister; it was cold to the touch. That meant there was some type of propellant in it. But I knew that already… Actually, I _should_ know what was in the canister. It was very important and it was why I was in this dark place now and why I was hurting so much. It also had to do with the screaming. All these were pieces to this strange puzzle that glared at me; I knew I had the answer but I couldn't put my fingers on it.

_The pain_…

Focus on one part and maybe the others will slide into place. Okay. Where am I? Somewhere very dark and it smells like dust and ozone. My one good hand felt the ground beneath me; it was metal but there was something warm and sticky in parts and icy cold in others. The cold was from the canister, but I didn't know what the wet sticky stuff was. My ears were ringing but now I can hear someone screaming. Wait. It's not someone. There were a lot of screams and they were echoing; the echoes came from all around me. The sound of the echoes made me queasy. Something about the screams... I had something to do with the screaming...Something important...Something bad.

_Our pain_…

My eyes flew open. The screaming was from people dying. They were dying because I did something. Something with the canister.

I barely turned my head in time to throw up. I choked and it tasted like blood. The warm sticky stuff was blood. My blood. I was bleeding in this dark place... But this was too much blood from just my arm.

The screaming got louder. Agonizing and excruciating... Crying of the tortured. I was responsible for the pain behind the cries. But why? I wouldn't do something like this… right?

_Your pain…_

I could see inside the cell. His body lay in the corner, graying and lifeless. There was no smile now. His once bright azure visor was ashen and cold. Jazz.

It all came back in a tidal wave of anguish. I screamed in pain now, my body contorting in vicious sobbing. Even with my arm broken and tearing through my skin, I managed to put both hands to my face; my own agonizing screams overpowering the echoes. My tears burning my eyes. Oh god let me die. Please let me die...

_We come to you now_.

----

Water from broken mains that had stopped flowing hours ago left large puddles of muck in the ruins; puddles that in the dark could be a few inches deep or a few feet deep. The fleeing Autobots had found out about this problem quickly after a few accidents involving the black water. Infrared vision was useless in this darkness. The remaining smoldering buildings were all that was left and they gave very faint glows. Headlights and running lamps would only be a beacon to their position.

The howling packs of horde behind them kept growing ever closer. Optimus and a few other mechs that watched the group's back could only hear the running of the horde; there was no infrared signature for their pursuers, no blood red optics to aim for, no vulnerable necks or faces to rip neural nets through.

The creatures that had seemed to join up with the Autobots ran with them. The smaller creature ran alongside Ratchet, carrying Prowl over its broad shoulders. It didn't look back when the howls echoed through the area; it matched steps with the medic, its optics straight ahead, completely focused on getting the Tactician to safety. It wanted to fight alongside its larger partner, but the other creature had pushed it to Ratchet with a strict warning to stay out of the fight.

The larger creature was almost the same height as Optimus Prime and slightly wider. It ran neck and neck with the Autobot leader, looking back over its shoulder often and growling with each howl from the pursuing horde. It was ready to fight _the others_, as it called them to save the smaller creature, the wounded and Rachel; it seemed to know who she was and acted to protect her from the other horde. The two creatures had run into the Autobots earlier in the day; they had watched Bluestreak and Prowl interact and how Bluestreak protected Prowl instead of tear him to shreds to become stronger.

And now the two ran with the Autobots as they searched for a more defensible position in a barren wasteland.

Ratchet held the catatonic Rachel close to his chassis with one arm while he carried Bluestreak over his other shoulder. He had three mechs down and no secure place to attempt any repairs on them. He was barely given time to put Bluestreak into stasis to keep the young gunner from bleeding out after his arduous run with badly injured Sunstreaker. One of the best warriors, the young sharp shooter and their Tactician were out of commission. And then there was the three missing Autobots, which no one had been able to make contact with; exactly where in the city they were or if they were okay was speculative at best, and Ratchet had a feeling that it was one of Jazz' stealth skills that was keeping them off the radar. Or so he hoped that was the case.

The broken street with its dark and dangerous watery potholes, gave no protection to the Autobots. They were completely exposed to the impending rush of the horde. The howling horde's red eyes could be seen in the darkness now; a churning mass of red pinpoints that stood out in the black of the night. The swarm was merging into a mindless onslaught of destruction. Between the cries of the horde, the Autobots could hear the rubble of the area they had just run through crumble under the weight of so many feet. "We had to have made a dent in their ranks. There's no way the Decepticons had that many of these things!" Windcharger had stopped and was firing into the roiling mass of blood red optics.

"Keep moving, Windcharger!"

Fire had ripped through this part of the city leaving some areas with space for the gunners to snipe at the rush, but only if they weren't flanked by the swarm. They were quickly running out of city and headed into the suburbs; if they didn't find a place in the soon, they would have to fight out in the open. It had been nearly two days since the Autobots had any recharge, and field rations could only hold a mech for so long. They were tiring and they couldn't run from the horde forever; they would have to turn and fight soon and they knew it.

As if Primus was looking down on their flight through the ruined city, they came upon a rather large and intact building. The windows were gone and fire had tasted the walls and roof, but it was large enough to hold a few mechs and would be easy to snipe from. Some of the roof was still there and the L-shape of the lea of the building would give decent cover. The street split in two roads around the building; it must have been a formidable building when it was untouched by the destruction.

Optimus Prime gave quick orders to the small Autobot force, the gunners taking up strategic windows to snipe at the horde from, while Ratchet had space to set down the wounded mechs. Under any other circumstance, the medic would have taken the others back to the Ark for repairs, but with three badly wounded mechs he would need help carrying them, and there wasn't anyone else who could be spared from this battle. At this point, the best repairs he could do was stop any further energon loss from Sunstreaker and Bluestreak. All three needed energon transfusions, but that wasn't standard field medic equipment and no amount of subspace could carry the machine or the energon.

His 'helper' sat by the wounded, its ruby optics shining with fear as it glanced back and forth between Ratchet and its partner. The larger creature had ordered it to stay by Ratchet, and that's what it did; it kept watch over the wounded and twittered nervously while watching Ratchet work.

Ratchet had set Rachel down next to him, wanting to keep the young woman nearby in case she came out of her stunned state. She had not moved or spoken since the last hemorrhaging and he was becoming increasingly concerned. Not like it would matter much once the horde overtook them, at least he could make it a quick and painless death for her and his three patients. But even the grumpy medic still had hopes that they could swing the battle around.

There was one more wail from the horde before the Autobots opened fire on them. The smaller creature cringed at the noise, jumping and putting its claws up in front of its face. It warbled pitifully at Ratchet, moving in to cower next to him for protection. He growled at the thing, trying to push it out of his way so he could work. "Sit still, for Primus' sake!" It finally gave up trying to seek protection from Ratchet and curled up next the catatonic Rachel, cooing at her softly and trying to gently stroke her hair. After a bit, the creature became antsy. It got up and started to run around Ratchet, chittering wildly and grabbing the medic's arms, pulling on him expectantly. Losing his patience with the creature again, Ratchet smacked it in the head with the spanner he was using, "What is with you? Sit still or I'm sending you back to your big friend over there."

The creature's optics narrowed and it only started to pull on Ratchet more insistently. The medic started to growl at the creature but with Ratchet's full attention on it now, the thing warbled animatedly and pointed to Rachel. Her head was in her hands and she was sobbing uncontrollably. He was at her side instantly, "Rachel? What's wrong? Rachel?"

If she had heard him at all she didn't acknowledge it. She was gasping for breath in between the most anguished sobs Ratchet had ever heard. He ran a quick scan over her, his optics going wide at the readings of her condition: she had multiple ribs broken, a broken ankle and her arm was broken. The same injuries she had when she came back from the Decepticon base. Ratchet carefully tried to pull her hands down from her face; her lungs were filling with fluid and he needed to calm her down before she drowned, "Rachel! I need you to talk to me. I need you to take a deep breath; can you do that for me? Rachel?"

There was something wrong with her brain scans, but Ratchet couldn't focus on it now. Right now, he had to get Rachel to start taking deep breaths before she choked to death. "Take a deep breath, Rachel. Please, I need you to listen to me and take a deep breath. Just one breath."

She started to cough violently, retching some of the fluid that threatened to drown her. "That's it, keep coughing." It didn't last long and she was back to sobbing hysterically. "Frag it, Rachel! Come on! I need you to calm down!"

The smaller creature squawked and dropped to the ground, putting its clawed hands over its twisted head. Ratchet barely had enough time to acknowledge what the creature was doing when Rachel leaned back and shrieked in agony. Hands went to audio receptors instantly and there was the sound of glass shattering nearby. The larger creature curled up with its clawed fingers held over its head, shivering. The ungodly noise sent yelps of pain through the ranks of horde outside in the street… And then the things turned and ran yowling in anguish from the battle, scattering into the darkness. The Autobots, completely stunned and confused, turned their attention from the horde to the young woman.

The cry died in Rachel's throat and she fell forwards, coughing up red tinted fluid convulsively. Ratchet held on to her gently, worried that her broken ribs might puncture her distressed lungs. Her body twitched in his hands and she wiped her mouth with the back of her good hand. "Rachel?"

She lifted her head slowly in pain, "Ratchet?" Her voice was raw and weak.

"I've got you, Rachel. You're okay."

She slowly opened her eyes meeting Ratchet's worried gaze, her once murky purple eyes glittering an odd silvery blue in the darkness. "Ratchet?"

He pulled the pocket light out of subspace, disturbed not only by the change in her eye color, but the pupil dilation, "It's okay, Rachel."

"Ratchet?"

"Yes, Rachel?" The worry spread quickly as he wondered if she couldn't hear him since she kept saying his name. But that changed promptly, his optics nearly popping out of his face as she looked at him with those glittering eyes and he 'heard' her ask him. He reran the scans again and this time he took notice of her elevated brain activity.

She pleaded at him with her eyes as she asked again. _Ratchet?_ _What's happening to me?_

_----_

Six vehicles mowed over the torn city streets, easily pushing a path through the wreckage. Bonecrusher was in his element, and he commented happily to the others about how beautiful the landscape was and how he wished they had the time to thoroughly enjoy it.

"Maybe after we complete our mission we will have time for you to take a sightseeing tour of the destruction." Hook smiled evilly, proud of the mayhem his creations had caused.

The six green and purple mechs laughed as they plotted exactly how they were going to make Megatron beg before they destroyed him. "Speaking of that waste of spare parts, the Glorious Leader of the Decepticons is five clicks to the north...Oh, and this is interesting. There is a group of fleeing Autobots heading to the northeast, and they are being pursued by the horde, Hook." Scrapper laughed maliciously and moved to the front of the line of the Constructicons alongside Bonecrusher. "We can destroy the rest of the Autobots and Megatron at the same time with the nanite disperser."

They quickly changed course to intercept the fleeing mechs, reveling in the thought of the destruction they were about to inflict.

----

"What th' slag!" Ironhide bellowed as he zigzagged through the rubble. "This is supposed ta be th' coordinates fer th' bunker!"

"Maybe they had t' fall back?!" Jazz yelled as he shot at the swarming horde. He and Sideswipe had given up hope on shooting Megatron since he had the nanite infused armor and the Seekers were now out of range as they rounded up the horde to press the attack. The two Autobots clung to the black Topkick clearing as much of a path as they could through the things. "We're gonna need t' radio them anyways. We got t' warn them that we're comin' in hot!"

Suddenly, over the noise of weapons fire, the screaming horde and the sound of Ironhide's roaring engine, there was an audio shattering shriek that stunned the horde. Blood red optics widened in alarm and they stopped attacking. The three Autobots were bewildered to see the once bloodthirsty horde that wanted only to shred them turn and flee with their tails between their legs. "What in th' name o' Primus is goin' on now?!"

Jazz and Sideswipe exchanged looks before trying to shoot at the stragglers that wanted nothing more than to get away from whatever made that shriek. "Think it's something else the Decepticons have planned?" The red warrior nailed two of the fleeing things as they scrambled over a pile of debris in retreat.

Two blasts from the fusion cannon and the angry snarls from Megatron answered that question. The ground in front of Ironhide turned into melted pavement, and the black Topkick had to swerve quickly to avoid the large crater left in its wake. "One o' ya call Prime an' find out where they're at!"

Jazz turned off the radar-jamming program. His comlink crackled to life with a burst of static as another blast from the cannon threatened to knock all three off the road, "Jazz t' Optimus! We need coordinates t' y're current position!"

"Optimus here. Where are you at, Jazz?"

"We're at the last known position!"

"We're three clicks to the northeast from you. Is Ironhide and Sideswipe with you?"

"Yeah, we're all together barely! We've got Megatron on our collective afts and we're goin' be comin' in hot!"

"Acknowledged. The horde has fled for the moment. You are clear all the way to us."

"We'll be there momentarily, Jazz out!"


	43. Chapter 43 The Storm Finally Breaks

A/N: _Very dark, but if you've stuck with me and my story for this long, you knew something like this was going to happen. Constructive criticism is welcomed. Reviews are appreciated, but don't hang the authoress just yet, please. _Things just might turn around in the end...

_Italics are used for internal dialogue, emphasis of certain words and psychic communication. _

Story Arc 5_  
_

**Chapter 43 - The Storm Finally Breaks  
**

_Ratchet?_ She sounded so weak, her eyes drooping as she 'spoke' to him again. _What's happening to me_…

Her body went limp in his arms, "Rachel?" He ran a full body scan on her; her heartbeat faltered and her breathing became shallow again. "Slag it, Rachel. Don't you dare do this! Not right now!" Ratchet growled as he tried desperately to wake the young woman up. He should have sent her back to the Ark. Ratchet berated himself. She wouldn't be in this state if he had just stayed firm with her and sent her back to the Ark where it was safe.

Optimus Prime was at the medic's side with his hands rubbing at his audio receivers. He was still unsure of what Rachel had done to get rid of the horde but he was grateful, especially since it gave Ironhide and the others a fighting chance to get to them. His optics were on the limp form of the woman in Ratchet's arms, "Ratchet, is she okay?"

He didn't look up at Optimus Prime, his full attention being on Rachel and the frantic thought about how humans needed a way to be put into stasis lock. "She's dying, Prime! Something happened when she screamed and now her body is shutting down on me!"

----

Megatron stopped firing on the three Autobots below; the audio shattering shriek sent his internal equilibrium sensor spinning out of control. The warlord corrected his balance before he dropped to the street and the raging horde. Once he regained control and retook his place in the sky, he scowled as he watched the horde turn and run away. The fusion cannon powered up again and he shot into the swarm; yelps of pain rung out as some of the horde were thrown up into the air from the concussive blast. The warlord flicked his communicator on and barked at Starscream, "Get over here and stop these things from running away!"

"And just how am I supposed to do that?" Starscream barked straight back at Megatron over the comlink; his normal snarky tone had a strange edge to it.

"I don't care how you do it, you glitching idiot. Just make them stop running!" Murderous red optics fell on the cloud of dust that could be faintly seen in the night. Megatron flew after the Autobots, ready to unleash his pent up frustration on their soon to be graying carcasses.

A distance behind him, the warlord heard a series of sonic booms that made the ruined ground below shake. Those slagging Seekers better have forced the horde back into line, Megatron sneered as he caught up to the cause of the dust cloud. His fusion cannon was still hot allowing him to start firing at the three fleeing mechs. The Autobots ran from the blasts, somehow just keeping ahead of each destructive blow.

They had swerved onto another ruined street; the black vehicle was astoundingly agile for its size as it dodged through the piles of rubble. The warlord's anger boiled over and he blew a series of craters directly in front of them. Craters that they couldn't drive over. The black Topkick was forced to transform, his two passengers jumping clear and all three taking off on foot. Megatron took aim again at the Autobots and hit the red mech in the shoulder. The warrior didn't cry out or stumble as he ran with the others and the Decepticon leader entertained only the briefest of thoughts that he could use a real warrior that didn't scream about being wounded.

Megatron aimed at the group again, this time targeting the white mech who had been taking out his precious horde even as they fled. He smirked as the shot left his cannon, knowing that he was going to bring down this specific Autobot. This was the one who had foiled too many of his plans with his shadowy tactics; but the white Autobot either had optics in the back of his helmet or was just that lucky, because he darted to the side before the ground erupted from the blast. Megatron growled as he took another shot at the white mech, who managed to dodge the fusion blast again. Infuriated, he turned the cannon on the large black mech firing three shots rapidly. One shot nailed the mech in the leg. He rolled suddenly before getting back up and running with the others; but the shot had hurt this one, tearing through his armor and making the Autobot limp.

Encouraged, Megatron started to shoot at the ground in front of them again, sending showers of concrete and pavement high into the sky. The mechs below scattered, trying to draw his attention away from the entire group, but Megatron didn't stop his attacks as he singled out the wounded black mech. His aim focused on the back of the Autobot, the fusion canon's mark hit true and the black mech tumbled to the ground.

The shouting below was like a lilting tune of the demise he envisioned for all the Autobots. The red and white warriors were at the side of the larger mech, but he wasn't going down without a fight. Two large cannons blazed to life and fired. Megatron smirked, as the shots never even came close to hitting him. As a matter of fact, the shots weren't even directed at him, they were directed at the street behind him. The Decepticon leader turned to see exactly what the wounded Autobot was shooting at and yelled at the top of his vocalizer as the returning horde was being gunned down as fast as they shuffled back through the street.

It seemed like the Seekers had actually managed to collect the things quickly and bring them back to Megatron. Unfortunately, that put them straight into the line of fire for the large Autobot and his cannons. "You fools! Don't let the Autobots destroy the horde!"

----

The shot knocked the Weapons Specialist down on his knees and he swore loudly. He quickly powered up his cannons and rolled over. If he was going to die at the hand of Megatron, then he would do it head on. He could hear Jazz and Sideswipe yelling in the background as he drew a bead on Megatron's ugly mug. _Just one good shot_, he thought to himself, but something else caught his attention. Something that would help the other two get back to Optimus and the others Autobots somewhat safer. Ironhide smirked and fired into the growing swarm that was filling the street again.

He was yanked up roughly by his arms and dragged along, but he didn't stop shooting. He could hear over the noise of his two cannons the infuriated yelling of Megatron as more of the drones tumbled to the ground in smoking heaps.

Sideswipe and Jazz were dragging Ironhide along as he grinned wickedly and kept shooting into the mass of the horde. At least they weren't attacking back, but the black Topkick wasn't exactly the lightest mech in the Autobot ranks. "Wake up, old man! We can't carry your lead aft all the way back to Optimus!"

Sideswipe's cheeky comment drew Ironhide out of his personal Zen state and he cuffed the red warrior in the back of his head. "Who 're ya callin' old, kid? Didya already ferget that Ah've been carryin' y're carcass fer th' past few clicks?"

And just to show the cheeky red mech exactly why he wasn't as 'old' or 'infirm' as he was often called, he put one massive hand on the ground, dragging himself free of Jazz and Sideswipe's grasp, spinning around and transforming, albeit painfully, but he wasn't going to show pain in front of the 'kids'. "Come on, children! Ya better start shootin' th' moment ya step on!"

Sideswipe was the first to clutch Ironhide's tailgate with Jazz following suit just as Megatron's attention returned to the Autobots. "Less than a click t' the others, 'Hide!"

----

The audio piercing shriek made their wings shake uncontrollably as all three Seekers fought to stay in the air. Only by transforming and slamming anti-gravs on did Starscream manage to keep from taking a complete nosedive into the pavement.

"What the slag was that?!" Skywarp had transformed as well and skipped to a wobbly stop on the street.

Thundercracker roughly grabbed the black and purple Seeker by his shoulders and yanked him up in the air quickly. "'Screamer! Those things are coming this way!"

The Air Commander jumped into the air immediately to get out of the reach of the horde. Instead, the things ignored the Seekers completely, running down the street they had just come through and squawking loudly. The trio exchanged strange looks at each other in confusion, which was broken only by Megatron's voice barking over the comlink. "Get over here and stop these things from running away!"

"And just how am I supposed to do that?" Starscream snarled back with a slightly shaken tone. Whatever had made that Primus-forsaken noise had nearly succeeded in tossing them out of the sky.

"I don't care how you do it, you glitching idiot. Just make them stop running!"

Starscream roared in anger, startling the other two Seekers. He could be annoying, cunning, ingenious, traitorous and backstabbing, but it was always with his trademark snarky tone. And Skywarp and Thundercracker hadn't heard the Air Commander lose his cool to actually _roar_ at anything in a long time. The null ray was out and he was firing into the mass of the horde in abandon, his optics slits of pure hatred as he took out every micron of his frustration on the drones.

Two sets of wide red optics stared at the Air Commander wondering if he really had snapped this time.

Thundercracker approached the enraged Starscream carefully, "Uh, 'Screamer?"

"I know! I know!" He snarled back at his wingmate before firing twice more at the horde.

Thundercracker backed away and exchanged a worried glance to Skywarp. Starscream whirled on the other two Seekers, pointing to Thundercracker first. "Find the edge of the horde quickly and start pushing them back this way. I don't care if you blow out your fragging audio receptors with multiple sonic booms, just do it!"

The Air Commander pointed at Skywarp, "You will fly along the left of them and act as fragging horde bait! Keep them moving forwards, and that means back to that slag heap Megatron, got it?"

They didn't move at all. "Are you waiting for a frakking invitation?! Move before these things get too far away!" Starscream took off quickly to the right and started to fire at the horde, trying to turn them around and push them back into a loose formation.

Thundercracker and Skywarp moved to their positions quickly and started to push the horde back to Megatron as well, the sounds of sonic booms and Vulcan cannon fire peppering the night.

"You think 'Screamer finally lost it?" Skywarp opened a channel just to Thundercracker.

"No. If he really lost it, he'd have blasted us on the spot." Thundercracker answered back. "But if he doesn't calm down Megatron will take him offline for good."

There was another anguished roar in between rapid bursts of cluster bombs, "How do we keep him from getting slagged?" Skywarp cringed.

"I don't know, 'Warp. I just don't know." Thundercracker slid close to the horde, angling his body with his thrusters and sending multiple sonic booms at the backs of the horde, which had thankfully stopped yelping and were starting to turn back around.

The dark blue Seeker was trying to think of a way to keep Starscream out of Megatron's way for awhile, when he noticed strange behavior coming from the horde. He sent another boom at the back of the things and watched with a horrible fascination as they put their claws to their audio receptors, cringing at the noise. "'Screamer? 'Warp?" He paused for a second trying to find the words to say without sounding like an idiot. "Is the horde around you acting…strange?"

"Strange how?" There was still heat in Starscream's voice, but the snarky tone was coming back.

"They're reacting to the sonic booms."

"By running forwards?" Definitely returning to snarky.

"No… They're holding their hands over their audios."

"…" The channel was completely silent. "Do you have any idea how _stupid_ that sounds-"

"You know… you're right, the ones over here are trying to jump out of the way of my strafing runs." Skywarp interrupted Starscream's insult.

"…Are you two suffering from CPU meltdown? That would indicate sentience, and these…these _things_ aren't sentient."

"Yeah, but…" Skywarp strafed the horde again, "They're really flinching and trying to get out of the way."

There was a snarl over the channel. "What part of these _things_ can't be sentient do you _not_ understand, 'Warp?"

There were blips on Thundercracker's radar and he stopped the lecture, "Megatron is up ahead, along with those three Autobots and a larger Autobot force. Looks like the Autobots have dug in and are trying to make a stand."

Megatron's voice suddenly barked over the radio, "You fools! Don't let the Autobots destroy the horde!"

----

"INCOMING!" Ironhide bellowed out as his skidded to a stop in front of the building where the other Autobots were holed up. Jazz and Sideswipe leapt from his runners and the black Topkick transformed, all three ducking into the dark building as the horde and Megatron came into view.

"Ratchet! Where is Sunny?!" Sideswipe ran straight for the medic.

"He's fine as long as you keep fighting those things off!" Ratchet got between the red warrior and where the wounded were. Optimus Prime had given a strict order to keep Sideswipe and Jazz away from the wounded; he needed both to fight their absolute best right now and not worry about what Ratchet was having to deal with.

"Is that Blue?!" Sideswipe's wide azure optics fell on the young gunner's motionless body.

Ratchet growled and tried to turn the red warrior around and back to the front line, "Yes, that's Blue, he'll be okay and he saved your slaggin' brother's life. Now let me work to keep them alive and you go fight to keep all of us alive, got it? Go destroy those things!"

Sideswipe kept his optics on the two mechs as Ratchet pushed him away, still trying to make certain that they were all right. Blue got Sunstreaker back to Ratchet just like he promised, but at what cost to the young gunner? Ratchet would have succeeded in keeping the red warrior away from his brother and friend except Sideswipe saw the small creature cowering behind the concrete slabs that Ratchet had laid the wounded on. "DIRTY FRAGGER! GET AWAY FROM SUNNY!"

Optimus Prime had intervened at that moment and grabbed the warrior's hand, forcing the muzzle of his sidearm up into the night sky. "Calm down, Sideswipe! They are not a threat."

Ironhide had one cannon on each creature, whirling to life and seconds away from firing. Jazz had his photon rifle pressed up against the larger creature's temple, his visor glittering in the darkness. "All of you stand down, now! That's an order!" Optimus Prime positioned himself between Ironhide and the smaller horde, his hand still forcing Sideswipe's weapon into the air. "They won't harm us."

The cries of the returning horde drew everyone's attention to outside the building; the gunners setting back up to fire on the blood red optics the moment they became visible. Optimus looked at all three, noting their assorted injuries, "Status on your conditions."

"Wounded but functionin', Prime. Permission ta continue fightin' those slaggin' things."

"Permission granted." Optimus turned to look at the red warrior who still hadn't taken his optics off the smaller creature, "Sideswipe?"

"Ready to blow the horde back to the slag heap they came from." He emphasized his statement with a snarl to the creature that mewed and hid behind the concrete slab.

"Permission granted under the condition that you _do not attack_ either one of these creatures."

"Yes, Prime." Optimus let go of the muzzle of the red warrior's weapon. Sideswipe glared at the thing once more before taking up a position next to Mirage.

The Autobot leader turned to look at Jazz who stared the larger creature down, his rifle still in hand but at his side. The creature stared back into the azure visor with a faint look of recognition on its face._You not dead_.

Jazz' visor glittered slightly as the creature 'spoke', but it didn't stop him from staring the creature down. "No, I'm not dead, and I aim t' keep it that way."

"Jazz, we can discuss this later. I need every available mech to fight."

"I hear y', Optimus." Jazz' gaze shifted looking back to where Ratchet and the wounded were, "Where's Rachel?"

Optimus Prime did not like to lie to his men, but in this instance he had no other choice, "She's helping Ratchet now. She's fine as along as we keep fighting."

There was a blast and part of the building crumbled, showering everyone inside with molten concrete. "Are you hiding from your eminent demise, Prime? Or are you trying to console your pathetic Autobots that their deaths won't be in vain?"

Megatron had arrived.

----

"How shall we handle this?" Scrapper turned to Hook as the Constructicons watched Megatron fire on the Autobots from a concealed vantage point.

"If we attack Megatron now with the disperser then the Autobots will easily defeat him, but if we attack the Autobots first, then we will alert Megatron to our presence. Either option will ultimately damage my horde." Hook leveled his gaze at Scrapper. Yes, he did want to get back at Megatron for all the insults, lack of appreciation and the countless times the Constructicons were forced to repair his half-witted troops, but he also didn't want to destroy his creations that he laboriously worked night and day on.

"How many of the Autobots were affected by the disperser?"

Bonecrusher stopped admiring their destroyed hiding place, "Five Autobots total and Soundwave. But it's unknown if all the Autobots were able to return. I've only seen the three rejoin the others. The last two could have returned before we arrived."

Scrapper's red visor sparkled with the reflections from the battle in front of him. "This battle is futile, neither side will win as long as Megatron and the Autobots have the nanites. We hold the only key to victory in this fight." He turned to look at Hook, "I am sorry, but for us to defeat Megatron we will have to sacrifice some of the horde."

Bonecrusher looked back at the other Constructicons. "If we don't act soon, there won't be any horde left. The Autobots are killing them one by one."

The engineer shook his head sadly, "I dislike destroying them, but I'd rather not have the Autobots kill all of them."

"So we attack the Autobots first with the disperser, allow Megatron to pick them off and then we attack Megatron." Scrapper looked at the others with a smirk. "The only thing we will need to be wary about is keeping Devastator's remaining hand and face free of damage. He cannot sustain another blast to his faceplate."

Hook crossed his arms over his chest, not happy about the impending destruction of one of his greatest creations, but this way some will survive the attacks from the Autobots. "From what direction shall we attack the Autobots from?"

"The angle of surprise of course," Scrapper grinned maliciously. "While the Autobots are busy fighting Megatron, we will slip behind the Autobots front line, form Devastator, shower them with Hook's brilliant disperser and bring their building down on top of them."

Bonecrusher smiled as he transformed, "I can't wait to bring the roof down. I can hear their surprised screams now."

----

Optimus Prime moved in front of the building, shooting at the air born warlord who let the shots bounce off his impenetrable armor. Megatron derided the entire Autobot force for hiding behind the broken building while their leader stood out to actually face him. The Autobot leader was forced to catcall Megatron, baiting him into letting down his guard. Unfortunately, Megatron had watched Ironhide and the others attack his horde and he kept his faceplate from any damage Optimus could try and inflict. Instead, the warlord knocked pieces off the building with each blast from his fusion cannon, effectively making the flimsy barrier that the Autobots hid behind smaller and smaller.

"Aim fer his cannon. Weapons 're jus' as vulnerable as their faces." Ironhide had opened and channel to all the Autobots. "Jus' keep firin' on th' cannon, but don't be too obvious about it."

Armed with this new information, the gunners started to fire on Megatron, who thought he had actually struck a nerve with the Autobots and they were foolishly acting out on him. "Your troops are undisciplined, Prime." He sneered from where he hovered above. "Letting a few pathetic words rile them up. It only shows what a ramshackle bunch of slag the Autobots are."

Undaunted by Megatron's empty words, Optimus Prime nailed the fusion cannon twice in a row with his laser rifle. Oh, if Megatron only knew what they were trying to accomplish.

Still unfazed by the glancing blows, Megatron started to shoot at the building, sending showers of debris over the hidden mechs. One hit sent a shockwave through the entire structure, shaking the walls all the way to their foundations. The Autobots braced themselves for impact as parts of the roof collapsed.

And then the worst happened.

The building had an underground parking garage that had remained hidden until that very moment, when a large section of the roof caved in on top of Gears and the foundation gave way. He yelled as he fell down into the belly of the structure with the section of the roof crashing down on top of him. A cloud of dust filtered up through the hole as the ground around the other Autobots stopped shaking.

Hound was the first one down into the gaping dark hole with Trailbreaker following closely behind, both with headlights on and calling after the minibot. There were the sounds of them tossing rubble to the side as they dug through the wreckage and calling for Gears. Mechs who had turned to the sound of him falling and yelling were turning their attention back to the fight in front of them, certain that Trailbreaker and Hound could rescue Gears by themselves. But then the noise from inside the hole stopped completely and Trailbreaker hollered for Ratchet.

He had been trying to fix the hole in the middle of Ironhide's back from leaking through the few lines that hadn't been cauterized initially by the cannon blast. He was expecting wounded from the quaking of the building especially from those who didn't have the nanites. Ratchet dropped down into the hole that was much deeper than he originally thought, landing roughly on the still unstable floor. He barely registered the looks from the other two mechs; they had stopped digging in the wreckage and were now just standing there. Ratchet shoved an offending piece of what could have been the roof out of his way, "Help me get him out of here-" Ratchet stopped cold as he started to lift up a splintered piece of rebar. He pushed the metal to one side and knelt down to examine the minibot. His once blue optics were now a cold and lifeless gray, a sizable girder piercing through his chest. Ratchet swore loudly in Cybertronian and punched the ground next to him, pulverizing the chunk of rubble.

The concrete above them shifted as Megatron shot at the building again, sending a shower of dust over the three mechs and the growing puddle of energon. "We can't leave him in here, one of you help me lift him out," Ratchet muttered as he tried to gently free Gears' body from under the wreckage.

It took all three of them to carefully lift the minbot's body out of the hole. Hound quickly returned to fighting once all three were out of the hole, leaving Trailbreaker to carry Gears for Ratchet. "Where do you-" The question caught in his throat.

"Put him over by Prowl. He wouldn't have wanted to be near Sunstreaker." Ratchet's expression was harsher than usual. He would need to be gruffer to keep up appearances that he didn't have a casualty, especially while they were literally fighting for their very survival.

Trailbreaker gently set Gears next to the Tactician. He turned to look at Ratchet before laying a hand on the medic's shoulder. "I'm sorry, doc."

"You better get back to your position."

He nodded as he pulled his gun from subspace and retook his position by Windcharger. The minibot looked at the now silent black mech before turning around to glance at Ratchet, "How badly injured is Gears."

Trailbreaker set his jaw and took aim at the next horde he saw. "He'll be okay."

----

"I'm telling you, 'Screamer, these things are acting like real mechs." Thundercracker tried to convince the Air Commander again over the sentient behavior the horde was showing.

"I would expect Skywarp to bail on my orders, but not you, TC."

"I'm not trying to bail, Starscream! These things are sentient!" The normally reserved dark blue Seeker argued fervently over their private channel. "Why don't you come here and see for yourself?"

There was a snarky sigh and the roar of a jet engine over the other end of the comlink, "Fine."

Starscream transformed next to Thundercracker and crossed his arms over his cockpit, his voice thick with irritation. "I don't see them doing anything but running, Thundercracker."

"Watch this." The blue Seeker let loose another sonic boom into the horde, sending the drones yelping down the broken street with their clawed hands covering their audio receptors.

Starscream's optics narrowed and he followed the swarm along the street. When he reached the tail end of the horde, he strafed the group and they cowered and fled from his shots. Thundercracker hovered up to the Air Commander, crossing his own arms over his cockpit, "Well? What do you call that, 'Screamer?"

His optics were still focused on the horde below, "I call that interesting, but not very remarkable. Hook could have programmed them to protect themselves when threatened with bodily harm."

"Then why haven't they acted like this until now?" Skywarp had joined his wingmates as they watched the horde stop in the street and mill around like cattle.

Starscream put his hand to his chin while watching the drones below, the scientist in him mulling the situation over carefully. He chuckled and shook his head, "The nanites. Hook's nanites have created a unified conscious."

Skywarp looked at him confused, "Huh?"

The Air Commander turned to his wingmates with a smirk, "Nanoparticles are tiny atomic machines programmed to complete certain functions. The horde are coated in the nanites and their basic functions have created a collective conscious on the drones."

"So they're like real mechs now?"

"No." Starscream sighed. "They're still sparkless, mindless drones but the nanites on their bodies have evolved enough to fight for self preservation."

"Do you think Hook programmed them to evolve like this?" Thundercracker frowned in disgust.

"I'm not sure."

----

Ratchet opened a private channel to Optimus Prime. He knew how troops could react in battle over the demise of friends and he didn't want that to happen right now_. "Optimus?"_

"_Yes, Ratchet?"_

"_We lost Gears. Piece of steel through his chest. Other than the fall it was a quick death."_

Ratchet could sense the flinch from the Autobot leader. He knew that every lost mech weighed heavily on Optimus' shoulders.

"_Do the others know?"_

"_Just Trailbreaker and Hound."_

"_And what about your patients?"_

"_All are resting as comfortable as I can make them in here._" His optics landed on the back of the wounded Jazz, he would need to do some field repairs on him. Optimus Prime must have sensed the medic's thoughts.

"_And Rachel?"_

"_I've done what I can, Prime, but we need to tell him before its too late. He deserves the chance to say goodbye. We can't deny him that. I know we need him focused on the battle but…"_

A scorching shot from Megatron burst through one of the upper windows where the gunners had been sniping.

There was a shout from the mech who had been crouching at the window as both mech and most of the wall surrounding the window was sent sprawling back into the debris behind the building. The wall glowed a molten orange in the dark as the concrete cooled in the night air. Ratchet was at the site where the mech and debris landed quickly, digging through the steaming pieces of concrete and melted rebar, unconcerned as the hot metal seared his hands.

Wheeljack was at his side instantly, helping dig through the mess in search of the missing mech. "Brawn was at that window." The engineer said quietly as he helped Ratchet lift a piece of concrete out of the way. They dug for a few more minutes, audios straining through the gunfire for any noise from the mech, when Wheeljack's sharp intake of air told Ratchet that he had found Brawn. Ratchet looked at him and the engineer just shook his head, "I doubt he knew what hit him."

Ratchet sidled over the wreckage to where Brawn was; most of his upper chest was gone leaving his spark chamber open and emptying the fragile matter gently into the night. They waited in reverence until the last glittering micron wafted away on its journey to the Matrix before Wheeljack gently lifted up the small warrior's body and headed towards the growing make-shift hospital.

Ratchet put his head in his hands; he was so tired and he was losing mechs and friends that he had known for millennia. He got up with his trademark growl and walked over to Wheeljack and his patients. The engineer set down Brawn's body with the others, his optics roaming over who was out of commission before quietly asking, "How are the others?"

"The three are in stasis lock, but that won't matter if the horde gets through or Megatron knocks down the wall. Blue and Sunny's nanites have been removed by some spray that Devastator has. Prowl's lucky Bluestreak had a can of Sideswipe's awful homebrewed energon otherwise he would have completely offlined from bleeding out."

Wheeljack's gaze fell on Ratchet's smallest patient, whom he had laid next to Sunstreaker. She had a calming effect on the golden warrior and Ratchet hoped that he had a similar on her. The engineer looked at the medic and he just shook his head, his voice taking on a rougher edge. "Her systems are shutting down and there is no stasis lock for humans."

This time Optimus Prime opened the private link. _"Ratchet?"_

Ratchet sighed._"Brawn's gone. There was nothing I could do, Prime. I should have forced the issue of getting them the nanite armor."_

"_It's not your fault, Ratchet. It was their decision to make if they wanted the armor or not."_

"_And because of a bad choice on their part, that makes it okay?"_

"_As much as it pains me to say it, Ratchet, the choice was theirs alone to make. We can't force them to do what we think is right for them."_

----

"Is the disperser ready for the next attacks?" Scrapper looked over Hook's shoulder as the engineer set the phial of the volatile chemical inside the chamber of the disperser.

"We're set for the next phase. Whenever you are ready."

"Let the destruction begin."

----

The larger horde ran up to Optimus, its blood red optics wide and frenzied. _They smell it. They will rush for it soon._

"The others?" The Autobot leader had just lost two friends and good soldiers in this fight; he didn't need more trouble from the horde.

_They sense it. Know its spilled here._

"Is there a way to stop them?"

The creature looked confused for a moment as it tried to find the words. _Yes. Creator knows how to stop the others._

"Creator? You mean Rachel?" Optimus Prime suddenly dreaded having to open the channel up with Ratchet again to find out the condition of the young woman.

_Yes. Creator knows._

"Go back and tell Ratchet, he'll find Rachel for you."

_I know about Creator. Creator in pain. Creator sick._

The Autobot leader had figured that the creature could read his mind as well as speak directly into it. "If you could do anything for her… I would appreciate any help you can give."

The creature nodded and grinned. _I try. _

It lumbered over to Ratchet and Wheeljack, emitting a low warble. The medic turned and glared sullenly at the creature. "What do you want?"

_Rachel Creator. Must see Creator_.

"Whoa!" Wheeljack stepped back in surprise upon 'hearing' the telepathic creature. "I didn't know these things could communicate."

"Just this one does. The smaller one is just annoying." Ratchet looked around suddenly wondering where the creature had gone. The last time he saw it was when Sideswipe tried to shoot it. "Where did that thing run off to?"

_He keep Creator company with warrior. He no think warrior protect Creator._

"Wait till you see him conscious." Ratchet muttered as he walked around to the slab that held Sunstreaker and the curled up form of Rachel; the smaller creature sat on the broken ground next to them holding its knees and rocking quietly back and forth. The medic took a step back when he saw the creature, and quickly wondered if the thing was safe to be around.

_He scared. He little one. Not know better._

The larger creature knelt by the smaller one and warbled soothingly to it. It gave a pitiful twitter and glanced up at where Rachel lay. It was given a sharp cuff in the head by the bigger creature that warbled at it again. The creature was starting to get up from where it had been cowering when there was an extra loud crunching noise.

The noise reverberated through the rubble and all the Autobots attention was quickly drawn to the noise. Another sickening crunch in the rubble showed the enormous green and purple foot of Devastator; somehow the Combiner had snuck up behind the Autobots front line. Its loud chuckle made the ground below quake. "Hello little Autobots. Did you miss me?"

Something wet showered down on most of the mechs in the dark. Ironhide bellowed as the spray started to rain of the area, "Don't let th' stuff touch ya! Its what takes th' nanites away!"

----

The Seekers had finally brought back the entire horde for Megatron. Pushed back into the mass of drones, the mob mentality took over and the things started to fight with renewed vigor. The mass of roiling, angry horde howled as they barreled at the crumbling barricade the Autobots had taken shelter in, clamoring over each other and tearing through the fallen. The Combiner technology started building up the drones, sculpting the swarm into twisted and more formidable horde than the Autobots had seen before.

The Seekers hovered behind Megatron watching disgustedly as the incensed things ripped through the street below. Thundercracker was glad that Starscream had calmed down by taking his rage out on the horde, but he was still disturbed at what he witnessed from the horde; the images of them cowering and covering their audios made him shiver.

"Why are you idiots just floating there?!" Megatron turned and sneered at the Seekers, "Attack the Autobots!"

"I'd rather not."

Murderous red optics widened slightly in surprise as his own Second in Command folded his arms across his cockpit and gave him a cold stare. "…What did you say?"

Starscream cocked his head to one side and smirked, "Let your filthy horde attack the Autobots. I will _not_ risk the lives of my wingmates on your _petty_ machinations, Megatron."

Skywarp and Thundercracker balked at Starscream, thoroughly confused at his blatant refusal of direct orders. They couldn't believe that he had not only stood up to Megatron but did so on their behalf. Skywarp narrowed his optics and slid into his position in the triad, his left wing directly behind Starscream's right wing. Thundercracker followed suit, sliding into his slot in the formation. Starscream lifted his chin up and his optics glittered in the dark night sky as his wingmates were actually going to stand up with him this time.

The fusion cannon was pointed directly at the Air Commander's cockpit, "I will give you one last chance to do as I say or I will personally tear your worthless spark out of your body and crush it in my hands."

Starscream looked nonplussed and unimpressed by the threat, and that unnerved Megatron for a brief moment, "Well?"

The red Seeker's smirk only grew as he pointed behind Megatron, "Will that happen before or after you deal with _that_?"

Megatron spun around just in time to see Devastator sending the Autobots in all directions and coming right for him.


	44. Chapter 44 Nightmares at Dawn

A/N : _Sorry it took so long to get this up...internet problems. This chapter has an actual title to it.. if the internet holds decently, I'm trying to put up corrected and properly edited chapters, including titles and story arcs. Whee fun. Most of the next chapter is written, so expect it within the next day or so._

Synopsis:_It's dark, its angsty, its sad, all hell has broken loose and its stomping the survivors into the dirt._

_Italics are for emphasized words, internal dialogue and psychic communications. The poem at the start is VNV Nation's 'Chosen'. I thought it brought out the finality of despair felt by the characters._

_Constructive criticism is always welcomed and reviews given much love. And the stupid comment made by Skywarp (you'll know it when you read it) is actually from the G1 cartoon. It was begging me to use it. Sorry._

Story Arc 5

**Chapter 44 – Nightmares at Dawn**

_Order is shattered in a strange guttural tone that resounded along the walls of the houses, which seemed dead and deserted, while, behind the closed shutters, eyes watched the conquerors, who, by right of war, were now masters of the city and of the lives and fortunes of its people._

_In their darkened ruins the inhabitants have given way to the same feeling of panic, which is aroused by natural cataclysms - those devastating upheavals of the Earth, against which wisdom and strength alike are of no avail._

_Though the same feeling is experienced wherever the established order of things is upset, when security ceases to exist, when all that was previously protected by the laws of man and nature is suddenly placed at the mercy of brutal, unreasoning force. _

_The earthquake, burying a whole people beneath the ruins of their houses; the river in spate, sweeping away the bodies of drowned peasants, together with the carcasses of cattle and rafters torn from roofs; and the victorious army slaughtering all who resist, making prisoners of the rest, looting by right of the sword, and thanking their god to the sound of cannon. All these are terrifying scourges which undermine all our belief in eternal justice and all the trust we have been taught to place in divine protection and human reason._

----

"Don't let th' stuff touch ya! Its what takes th' nanites away!" Ironhide's voice bellowed over the sound of crushing concrete as the Combiner advanced on the small Autobot group. Arms went up instinctively trying to protect the mechs as they scattered into the surrounding rubble, attempting to keep the spray off of their armor and away from Devastator's feet. The last vestiges of the building where the Autobots had been making their final stand, was torn from its foundations by the deformed hand of the gestalt; pulling the debris down on the heads of the few mechs that were slow in their escape from the giant Decepticon.

Wheeljack had grabbed the body of Bluestreak, while Ratchet tried to pick up both Sunstreaker and Prowl. The bodies of the dead Autobots would have to be recovered later…if there was a later. A flash of red and two black arms took the body of Sunstreaker from the struggling medic, helping him steady the body of the Tactician over his shoulders. Gun in hand, Sideswipe gave a quick scan of Ratchet and Wheeljack, making sure they could run with the wounded they carried. The medic subspaced his own sidearm, and the red warrior gaped for a moment. Ratchet growled, "You think I can't protect myself and my patients? Just get you and your brother to safety!"

The area was thrown into complete chaos, with mechs running everywhere and the horde crawling over the rubble. There was another shower from the nanite disperser, and the ungodly screams from the horde that fell victim to the volatile chemical as they melted into a myriad of body parts. Ratchet tried to ignore the screams as he searched for a somewhat safe place to hide Prowl's body; the life or death struggle was over for the Autobots, now it was the battle for individual survival. There were cries behind him, voices of mechs he had put back together numerous times, voices of friends… and Ratchet could do nothing for them. Sudden weapons fire behind him startled the medic, and he gave the briefest glance over his shoulder. There was the large red warrior right behind him; his yellow twin over one shoulder and Mirage under one arm as he continued to fight back the horde. The blue and white mech was wounded, but still functional and still fighting while being helped along by Sideswipe.

The opening to another underground parking structure opened its dark maw into the night, offering some shelter to the fleeing mechs. Ratchet made a beeline for the parking garage, setting Prowl down and pulling Sunstreaker free from Sideswipe's grasp. Both the red mech and the wounded blue and white, kept firing on the horde that tried to advance on them, while Ratchet frantically tied off the leaking main energon line in the Mirage's leg. His transforming servo had been damaged as well, which meant if they had to flee again, Mirage would need help. There was more laser fire in the darkness heading straight towards them, and Mirage and Sideswipe instantly gave the fleeing mech cover fire. Hound skidded to a stop in front of them, four huge gashes down his side told of his close encounter with the horde. Ratchet went to work on the tracker's side, cauterizing the smaller leaks.

There was the peppering of light from laser fire in the wreckage as most of the Autobots fought alone in the ruins of the building. Ratchet scowled as he finished tying off what he could for Hound's wounds before moving back to Mirage and finishing what he could in field repairs. He yelled over the sound of weapons fire and the screaming of the horde, "Anyone else near by that we could bring to this position?!"

Hound quickly surveyed the area, "Nearest is about 200 yards!"

"Any chance we can get to them?"

The ground shook violently, sending clouds of dust and debris into the air around them. Blinding shots from the fusion cannon cut through the foul night air, lighting up the carapace of Devastator. The gestalt was quickly closing the distance between him and Megatron, and even at the distance the four mechs were from that fight, they could hear the Decepticons hurling insults back and forth. The lights from the fighting silhouetted the standing form of Optimus Prime, who was attempting to fire on the Combiner as well.

"Optimus is alive!" Sideswipe shouted over the sound of his own weapon taking down a dying horde.

----

Megatron's optics were wide in shock, until the nanite disperser weapon was aimed at him. "I destroyed you!"

"You are predictable, Megatron. The Constructicons know how you put your insubordinates in place. You aim for the spark or the head. Easily remedied with our combined skills." Devastator leveled the weapon at the warlord. "Now grovel before Devastator or be turned into useless slag!"

"Impudence!" Megatron fired at the faceplate of the gestalt, who quickly blocked the shot from the fusion cannon with his forearm.

"Predictable, Megatron." Devastator laughed. "Did you not hear what I just said?"

"I heard you just fine, but **I****will never grovel** to a mass of walking spare parts like you!" Megatron fired again at the gestalt, and the disfigured hand of the Combiner blocked the shot again. The warlord noticed the hand this time and a small smirk crept across his face. The hands are his weak point. Infused with that information and renewed anger, Megatron started to fire rapidly at the hand that held the nanite disperser.

Devastator howled and sent the gun into his subspace. He would have to remove Megatron's nanites later. He charged the Decepticon head on, bent on ripping the warlord out of the sky. Megatron kept firing on the gestalt, now alternating his shots between the hand of the Combiner and the faceplate; the mech couldn't dodge the shots forever. One deformed and one whole hand came together in a booming clap as Devastator tried to smash the Decepticon leader, but Megatron had easily floated higher into the air and out of the gestalt's grasp.

There was laser fire from below the Combiner and Megatron peered angrily down at the broken street below. Optimus Prime was firing on the gestalt's hands as well. So Prime knew about this weakness. _Once I finish off this traitor, Prime, I will use that knowledge to destroy you as well._ Megatron fired on the hands of Devastator again, smirking as two of his shots hit the softer metal of the giant's fingers.

----

"Are we going to stand here and watch or are we going to help Megatron?" Skywarp hovered above the battle that seemed to be an even match between the warlord and the gestalt.

"I'd rather Devastator win the fight."

Thundercracker looked at his wingmates. "And if Megatron wins? We'll be his next targets after he finishes off the Autobots."

Starscream sighed as he conceded in defeat before transforming. "Aim for his face, neck and hands."

The other two Seekers transformed as well and all three flew by the Combiner's head, firing into his faceplate and neck. The gestalt bellowed in pain and tried to swat the jets out of the air; they took up a circular pattern as they flew around the mech, attacking from all sides. Skywarp dipped in close to Devastator, waiting for the green and purple mech to try and swat his wingmates from the air again. He kept below the mech's sightline, weaving in and out of firing range until the gestalt lifted his good hand up into the air. Perfect! The black and purple Seeker dropped two heat-seeking missiles at close range on Devastator. "Heat-seeking missiles, seek heat!"

The missiles hit the back of Devastator's hand, earning his attackers a powerful howl of pain.

Thundercracker groaned over the Seeker's radio channel. "Primus, 'Warp! That was awful!"

Skywarp just giggled.

"TC, aim a sonic boom into Devastator's face. 'Warp and I will cover you." Starscream ordered over their private channel. "Let's knock the idiot down and show Megatron who he should have given the nanites to in the first place."

With Starscream to his left and Skywarp to his right, the dark blue F-15 swooped into the face of the gestalt and sent a sonic boom into his faceplate. Devastator yelped putting his hands over his audio receptors and tottered backwards.

"Again, TC. Hit him again!" Starscream fired his null ray directly into the face of the Combiner, while Skywarp's Vulcan cannon fire cut into the cheek of the gestalt.

Thundercracker angled his body with his thrusters and sent another sonic boom into the giant mech.

Still stumbling from the previous blows and trying to fend off attacks from all angles, Devastator was knocked to the ground with a deafening crash. The entire area shook from the impact, creating a massive dust cloud in the night and sending all types of debris into the air. The few remains of the city around the area of the fallen mech were instantly liquefied and turned to ashes.

Starscream turned and glared at Megatron before opening the Decepticon comlink. "And that 'Oh, Mighty Megatron', is why we are called _the best of the best_."

The gestalt swore loudly in Cybertronian and got back up to his feet with difficulty as he used his wounded hand to swat at the renewed attacks from the smaller mechs around him. With attacks coming from five different sources, the Combiner was having problems with focusing on where to strike. Optimus Prime was near his feet somewhere in the rubble shooting at his hands, Megatron was floating just out of reach and firing on his hands and face, and those slagging Seekers were attacking from all over.

Another strike from Megatron sent Devastator's anger boiling over, and he charged straight for the warlord. The others could wait.

Megatron would die by his hands… now.

----

"_Jazz t' Ratchet, where are y'?"_

"_Ratchet here. We're holed up in the entrance of a parking garage. Are you injured?"_

"_Not me, but I've got a wounded mech. Gimme your coordinates."_

"_158-394. Who is injured?"_

"_Beachcomber. He got hit by the spray… the horde were tryin' t' eat him."_

"_How fast can you get here?"_

"_Y' should see me in six seconds."_

"Careful where you shoot, Jazz is bringing in wounded!"

"I see him!" Hound ran out into the darkness and helped Jazz bring the sobbing mech to Ratchet.

Ratchet swore when he saw the condition of the poor mech. Jazz wasn't kidding when he said the horde had tried to eat him; there were actual bite marks in his armor. He went into autopilot, quickly shutting Beachcomber's pain receptors and yanking his hand welder from subspace. There was energon and oil pouring from every conceivable place, and Ratchet's hands and arms were soon coated with the fluids. "Don't worry, I'll get you patched up quickly. It just hurts worse than it looks."

There was going to be a confrontation any second now, but Ratchet didn't have the luxury of time to worry about that right now. He had four wounded mechs, two badly wounded, and one he wasn't sure he could save.

Ratchet growled and worked quicker; he was going to save Beachcomber no matter what the odds. Once he had the major lines tied off, he worked as fast as he could on the smaller ones; but as soon as he got one shut, another one would burst. "Beachcomber, power down all of your nonessential systems now. Just leave me with your self recovery system and if you want to stay awake and watch them fight, you can."

There was fear in the optics of the mech as he looked at Ratchet and started shutting down his systems.

Ratchet couldn't look at him. "If things get bad, I'll put you into stasis." He gave up on tying off the connections and just started soldering them shut; a cauterized connection couldn't leak.

Jazz started shooting with Sideswipe and the others the moment he set Beachcomber down. He could barely hear Ratchet over the laser fire as he talked to the wounded mech. But there was a voice he had expected to hear missing from the mix. Jazz looked over his shoulder at the medic and his patient, "Ratchet? Where's Rachel?"

Ratchet knew it was only a matter of moments before Jazz would ask, but he didn't look up. He didn't stop working. He just ignored Jazz's question.

"Ratchet?"

"Not now, Jazz."

He stopped shooting and knelt down to face the medic. "Ratchet?"

Ratchet tried to put up his most ferocious glare he could, but when his optics met the glittering azure visor, all of his resolve melted. "I'm sorry, Jazz."

Sideswipe had stopped shooting and looked back at the others, "Ratchet?"

The medic just shook his head as he went back to work on the mech in front of him. "I couldn't do anything to save her."

Jazz grabbed Ratchet's arm and kept him from working on Beachcomber. "You just left her out there with the horde and the Decepticons?!"

"It wasn't like that, Jazz-"

"You just left her? She was helping you work on the others and you just slaggin' left her behind?!" There was no singsong quality to his voice anymore, only a slowly growing anger that threatened to unleash itself fully at the medic.

Sideswipe had turned fully around, his face full of shock. "Why didn't you say something, Ratchet?! I could have grabbed her!"

Ratchet ripped his arm free of Jazz's grasp, his blue optics narrowing in the darkness. "It wasn't like that! Do you really think I would have left her behind if I had a choice?!" The heat threatened to leave his voice and he dropped his optics in agonizing defeat. "She was dying and I couldn't do anything to save her…"

"So she could still be out there?"

The air grew heavy with silence as everyone stopped fighting and looked at Ratchet expectantly. He punched the reinforced concrete support that held the entrance to the garage open. "You're not listening to me! After she shrieked… her systems started to fail. There was**nothing** I could do to stop her body from shutting down. She was dying." He looked up at the others, with a renewed smoldering heat in his now glittering optics. "If I could have saved any of them I would have! But I couldn't. They died! Okay?! They slagging died and Primus didn't give me the option to save them! All right? I tried to save her! There is no frakkin' stasis for humans! And I wasn't allowed to force the issue of getting the nanite armor! Not like it would do us any slaggin' good right now!"

Hound cringed and looked away. He had found Gears' body in the wreckage of the building.

Mirage's voice was quiet and calm. "Who else did we lose, Ratchet?"

Ratchet had turned his attention back on Beachcomber, who watched fearfully as the medic worked on him. "Gears and Brawn. When Megatron shot the building… Took most of Brawn's upper torso off. Destroyed his spark chamber. When Gears fell…"

"You did what you could, Ratchet. They were good soldiers and we will miss them." Mirage tried to console him, but Ratchet was in no mood for consolation.

Jazz stood up and looked out into the battlefield. He pushed past a still stunned Sideswipe and started back out into the darkness.

"Let her go, Jazz." Ratchet didn't even look up.

He stopped for a moment as if he considered listening to Ratchet's advice, but Jazz broke into a run heading out into the destroyed city.

"Jazz!"

The white mech kept running, waving his photon rifle in the air in acknowledgement.

----

He could handle Megatron by himself. He had done so many times in the past. But with a weapon that dissolves the nanites from the fortified armor, he had to stop Devastator before he could use that to destroy any of his Autobots. Optimus Prime was stuck on the ground trying to fight against a near indestructible foe. With only three vulnerable spots on the gestalt's body and two of them moving in random directions, the Autobot leader was not as effective as he wanted to be. Actually, the Seekers were doing the most damage and seriously wounding the giant Decepticon. He wasn't sure why Devastator was going after Megatron, but when the gestalt showed up with the nanite disperser gun it wasn't too hard to assume that it had something to do the nanites.

Which brought up a puzzling thought: why did the Seekers still fight alongside Megatron even while he had denied them the reinforced armor the nanites gave? A sonic boom brought his attention back on Devastator as the gestalt stumbled back. With the Combiner's hands over his audios, Optimus Prime was able to hit the giant's hand. Devastator tried to turn away from all the attacks when another sonic boom caused the oversized Decepticon to lose his balance and fall heavily to the ground.

Optimus crouched down, trying to stay on his own feet from the quake that the Combiner caused. The area around him crumbled into dust, and he saw a poisoned glare pass between Starscream and Megatron. The Autobot leader got to his feet quickly and started to fire into the faceplate of Devastator. The gestalt got to his feet and lunged for Megatron. Optimus dodged the oversized feet of the Combiner as he shot upward at the outstretched hands that were intent on crushing the Decepticon leader. The mech howled but it didn't deter him from his goal of getting to Megatron. He just wasn't doing enough damage to the gestalt from his position.

Optimus Prime didn't need Prowl to tell him that this was going to be one long and hard fought battle with only the five warriors fighting the near invulnerable mech.

----

He ran through the wreckage of the building, shooting at the few vicious-toothed horde that were bent on having him for dinner. He didn't want to know why they had stopped fighting with just claws. He was only concerned on finding her. The rest of the world could go to the Pit, but he was going to find her. Ratchet had said she was dying, but he didn't exactly say she was dead. It was the slimmest odds. She was a fighter and she had been through a lot, but if there was any chance…

Ratchet said that the audio shattering shriek came from her. How in the name of Primus she had been able to make the noise that they had heard from over a click and a half away? And it had routed the horde, if only for a little while. She couldn't have made that shriek if she was dying.

He didn't see any of the other Autobots on his way back to where the wounded had been in the building. And he wondered, if only for a moment, that if he had seen any of the others would he have stopped for them or would he have left them behind. _Would you abandon your fellow Autobots and friends you've known for millennia just on the hope that she was still alive?_

That thought was quickly squashed. He wasn't hoping that he'd find her. He _knew_ he would find her.

He found the ruins of their now destroyed shelter and climbed through the remnants of the building, calling her name out as he searched. He bodily threw concrete and chunks of the roof to the sides. She was here. She _had_ to be here. Ratchet must have been mistaken about her dying. He had to have been mistaken.

A row of horde jumped for him, and without a second look, Jazz left the bodies smoking in between the debris. Nothing was going to stand in his way to find her. Not horde, not the Decepticons, not the wrath of Ratchet or even the great Unmaker.

Another block of concrete was hurled out of his way quickly, and he found Gears' body lying on one of the slabs that Ratchet had used to hold the wounded. She had to be nearby! He started to shout her name as he pushed his way through the wreckage. He was so close!

He found the end of the slabs… and a small outline of where her body had lain in her own blood.

There was a lot of blood.

Jazz looked around him in a growing panic.

No. She had to be here! She had to be alive!

He roared in anguish. "RACHEL!"

----

The creature tore through its own kin. Claws ripped into the soft necks and pulled the neural nets free from their bodies. Its own armor crawled as the recombiner technology took over, making it bigger and bulkier and fueling its own anger. When the big mech came, it had lost sight of its creator and the smaller one it had fought so hard to protect. And somewhere in this chaos were its new friends; the large mech called Optimus Prime and the grouchy mech who it sent the smaller one with.

A spike of renewed anger filled its guttural snarling as it punched through two more of its kind. Why was it different from the others it was fighting? Why were they intent on killing everything including each other? _Stronger is better_. But it wasn't _right_.

Fangs clamped down on its arm and it twisted the cannibal's head clear from its twitching body, ripping into its neck and pulling the glowing wires free. Why was it fighting now? If stronger isn't right, then why is it fighting its own? _Must protect the little ones. _

Its blood red optics swept over the other horde quickly. There weren't any more of the little ones left. Why does it still fight? _Must protect its friends_. There were none of the other mechs near. Were they all dead, too?

Why does it still fight? Its body was being transformed as it fought the horde off; the limbs of the fallen twisting its own physique into a bulky mass of metal. _I am not them. I fight to stay alive._

----

Devastator charged straight at the Decepticon leader. "I will crush you, Megatron!"

The fusion cannon hit the Combiner in the visor, melting part of it away. The gestalt yelled but didn't stop. It only seemed to fuel his anger. Two shots from Starscream's null ray rendered the damaged hand useless, yet even that didn't stop Devastator's attack. Megatron sneered and aimed the fusion cannon straight into the faceplate of the gestalt. "This time, I will make sure I finish you for good!"

In a movement that was almost too quick for the giant Decepticon, the nanite disperser was pulled from subspace and fired. Megatron dodged the blast and flew behind Devastator, aiming and firing at his neck. There were no screams of pain, no bellowing from the gestalt. He pivoted and fired again at the warlord, completely focused on bringing Megatron down regardless the cost to his own body now.

The shower rained down on the battlefield below the fight between Megatron and Devastator. Any Autobots that were fighting against the horde, scattered quickly from the spray and the giant feet of the gestalt. The horde were not as lucky. The air was filling with the cries and gurgles of the things as they fell into piles of scrap. With each shot from the nanite disperser, more of the horde were being destroyed.

Optimus Prime ran out into the danger zone, grabbing Red Alert and Smokescreen out of the way of the crushing path of Devastators feet. There was no safe place for the fritzing security director and the unconscious diversionary tactician in this fight, but he had to get them somewhere out of ground zero.

A black hand clapped him on the shoulder, as the static from a force field dissolved. "Give them to me. I'll get them somewhere safe." Trailbreaker had appeared out of the darkness and quickly transformed.

Optimus took no time in setting the two mechs into the black truck bed. "Thank you, Trailbreaker."

"Good luck, Optimus." The force field was up again quickly, and the mech sped off with his precious cargo.

At least he knew that there were three of the Autobots that were still alive.

----

The screams of his precious horde brought the furious Hook to the surface of Devastator's personality, causing the Combiner's attacks to falter. _You glitching idiots! You're destroying my precious horde with all of your haphazard attacks!_

Scrapper's consciousness pushed his way through the others. _We must defeat Megatron at all costs! _

Devastator swung around and fired at Megatron again and Hook's consciousness crawled back up growling as he did so. _You said we wouldn't destroy all of them!_

Scrapper shoved the engineer back down. _You can make more horde once we have Megatron!_

Hook's consciousness bubbled back down with a warning. _Running around foolishly will get the nanite antidote on us, not to mention there is only so much of the chemical in the gun…_

----

It cowered inside an alcove among the rubble, chittering quietly to itself and its precious cargo. It needed to find the bigger one. Or the one that yelled at it. That one would know what to do.

Something ran over the top of its hiding spot sending a dusty shower over its head. The smaller creature held one clawed hand protectively over what it carried in its arms and chirped in fear. It didn't want to be here. It wanted to be with the others. It wanted to be with the ones that talked to it, even the ones that tried to shoot it would be better than this.

Through a small hole in the wreckage, it peered out into the night. The sounds of the battle happening around it were quieting, and there wasn't as much weapons fire as there was before. Did that mean the talking ones were gone? Why hadn't the other one come for it yet? Didn't it know it was lost?

It chittered again, if only to calm itself. Somewhere out there was the larger one and he had to find it quickly. He had to get what he carried to the larger one.

Blood red optics and a fanged snarl suddenly appeared through the small hole and the smaller creature screamed in terror. The horde jumped on top of the alcove, crushing it under its massive weight. The smaller creature crawled free from the window and ran for its life. The others had to be out here! The howl from the chasing horde bit at its heels and it screeched for help. One of the talking ones had to be out here!

The talking ones would save it.

----

They had tried to contact him. But he had turned his comlink off. He didn't want to talk to them. Any of them. They could all go frag themselves for all he cared anymore.

Jazz sat down hard on the crumbling concrete, his gaze fixed on the spot where Rachel had been. The hot and filthy night air was quickly drying her smeared blood.

He had been too late.

He couldn't save her.

He tried to search the rubble for her body, but there was no trace of her besides the blood on the concrete. And now, that was the only thing left of her. He carefully touched the slab and cringed at how cold her blood felt to him.

"_I want you to know that no matter what happens, I love you and I'll always love you… And maybe we'll meet up in the Matrix together."_

"_I hope we do meet up in the Matrix, 'cuz I don't know what I'd do without y', Rachel."_

"_Maybe if we get reincarnated you'll be the human and I'll be your 'cute little Porsche'."_

She was scared and needed reassurance from him… and he cut the transmission short over finding Soundwave.

The Seekers and Megatron were fighting Devastator. The indestructible horde, a Combiner and four Decepticons were no problem for him. Especially now.

He looked once more at the spot where she had been and set his jaw. Jazz pulled his other sidearm from subspace and cocked his rifle. He was going down fighting and taking every slagging one of them he could with him.

----

"He's either dead or has turned his radio off, Ratchet." Hound looked back at the medic who still worked diligently on the smaller mech, repairing as much of him as he could.

"Should we go after him?" Sideswipe looked at the form of his unconscious brother. He wouldn't think of leaving Sunny alone, except that there hadn't been any horde for about twenty minutes.

Ratchet didn't say anything; he didn't want to talk about any of it anymore. His only focus was on Beachcomber and the repairs he needed to complete.

The three wounded mechs exchanged gazes and looked back out over the battlefield. There were only a few shots from laser fire that lit up the destroyed city; the main fight was around Devastator. From their position, it looked like the Seekers were attacking the gestalt and there was some laser fire from the ground hitting the Decepticon. Whatever was happening, it was far enough away from them to be a serious threat anymore.

"I can keep these three safe if you want to go." Ratchet didn't look up as he sealed up another one of the bite marks on the blue mech's armor. First the horde was tearing through everyone, now they had taken to actually _eating_ mechs alive. "Just make sure one of you comes back to help me get them back to the Ark." He leaned up and rubbed his aching and tired back. "Even if we've lost."

Sideswipe patted the medic's shoulder with an impish grin. "I'll be back for both of you. I'd never leave Sunny or you, no matter how much you hate us at times."

Ratchet threw his arm off and grumbled. "If you find any of the others and they're still alive, try to bring them back here."

"Will do, Ratchet."

Three wounded but armed mechs took off into the early morning of the third day. Ratchet watched as they left, the faint blood red glow from the east casting a foul shadow on their dirty armor.

"Do you really think we've lost, Ratchet?"

He looked down at the still frightened mech and shook his head. "So how did you get to be a horde chew toy in the first place?"

----

Megatron was getting tired of constantly dodging the flailing Combiner. How long was this glitching scrap heap going to keep fighting? Unfortunately, Devastator was becoming more adept at blocking the blasts from the fusion cannon, and Megatron was unable to get a shot in.

The Seekers on the other hand, were cutting into the gestalt and inflicting major damage to him.

"You slagging fool, Starscream! Finish him off!" The warlord barked at his Second in Command.

Starscream floated up into the air and glared down at Megatron who was having to dodge another thrashing blow from Devastator. "How about we stop fighting and leave you to finish him off?"

"When I get done with him I will deal with you, Starscream!"

"_When_?" The red Seeker laughed, "Don't you mean _if_?"

Megatron growled and shot at Starscream, who easily evaded the shot and laughed as Megatron had to dodge another attack. "You can laugh now, Starscream, but I will be the one laughing when I crush your pathetic spark in my bare hands!"

Starscream mocked putting a hand up to his audio receptor. "What was that, Megatron? Did I hear you say you _needed_ the help of the only Decepticons on the battlefield that haven't left your side?"

Megatron snarled as he was forced to dodge again. "Starscream!"

The red Seeker leaned down with his hand still up. "What was that? You_appreciate_ the Seekers for staying with you even if that blue kiss-aft Soundwave left you? Is that what I heard you say, Megatron?"

Another shot from the fusion cannon flew by the grinning Seeker. Starscream just laughed. "You're _sorry_ that you didn't give the nanite infused armor to your _loyal_ Seekers who still came to this battle for you to use and abuse?"

"Starscream! When I get my hands on your scrawny neck-!"

A blast from the null ray reminded Megatron of how close he was to being hit by either mech. Starscream held his hands up in mock apology. "Oops! Itchy trigger finger."

Megatron swore as he dodged a few more flailing swings from the enraged Devastator, still unable to get a clear shot at the giant mech. That fool would not get him to beg for his help. He would destroy Devastator by himself.

His shots continued to bounce off the armor of the impervious armor of the gestalt and Megatron was actually tiring from the amount of evading he was having to do to keep away from the Combiner's attacks. He eyed the gun that held the nanite destroyer; he needed his nanite armor to destroy Prime and the other Autobots. Megatron glared at the red Seeker that still floated high above him, looking smug with his arms crossed over his cockpit. Soundwave, who almost never left his side, had disappeared suddenly…

"Starscream!"

"Yes. Megatron?"

Megatron scowled as he was forced into acquiescing. "Help me destroy this traitor!"

Starscream smiled and motioned for Thundercracker and Skywarp to 'help' their leader. "As you command, Lord Megatron."

The Seekers attacked the gestalt again, almost instantly drawing his attention from Megatron and injuring the giant Decepticon.

----

He tore through the horde, fighting for all he was worth. He didn't flinch when their claws tore into his armor. He didn't care that his wounds caused his armor to glisten with energon; it just drew more of those things to him.

And he didn't care.

Even in his dance of death with the horde, the pain to his physical body could never match what he felt inside. The gaping hole left by what he once had… and had lost.

He faltered in his fight only to wince as he felt his spark growing cold. He only slowed in his attack as he was forced to clutch his chest; the unforgiving weight of his broken promise to keep her safe trying to drag him under with the claws that drew his lifeblood. Fangs tried to gain purchase on his shredded armor only to meet their demise at the end of his gun.

There were voices of the others that called out to him. Worried voices that tried to draw him away from the fight, but he was now deaf to their pleas. His only absolution to peace would be in his death, in hopes of finding her there.

He danced ever closer to Megatron and Devastator; he would take one of them out or die trying. There was a strong hand on his shoulder and he spun to attack, but he was met by a set of sad blue optics.

"I'm so sorry, Jazz. I should have told you, but I- I needed you calm for the fight. I took away your chance to say goodbye to her." Optimus Prime, the Autobot leader held onto his shoulder.

The dance could wait a few stanzas, "You lied to me."

"I know. What I did… I don't expect your forgiveness, Jazz. I just want you to know that I am sorry. She will be sorely missed by every-"

"No, she won't. She didn't mean anything to you or the others." His visor darkened as he brandished his rifle underneath the nose of someone he once trusted with his life. "You… Ratchet… She meant nothing to you. You _used_ her and you lied to me. _You slagging lied to me!_ She was just feet away from me, dying and you decided that sacrificing her for our victory was more important than letting me be with her!"

"Jazz-"

"Stay out of my way, Optimus." The killer inside of the once happy-go-lucky mech raged. "You don't want to be at the wrong end of my weapons."

There was nothing left to be said anymore and Optimus let go of Jazz's shoulder.

And then the dance continued.

----

It didn't understand what was going on. The others were chasing it, howling and snapping their twisted maws at it. They were angry at it. But it didn't know why. It didn't know why they wanted to kill it, but it could feel the _hatred_ that they projected at it. All it wanted was to find the larger one. If that one was here then it would be safe. It would make all of these angry others go away. There was the cold touch from one of the others and it squealed. _Help!_ It tried to project to the larger one.

It warbled and cried into the night, hoping the larger one was nearby. Even the one that yelled and threw things at it would be better than running from the others.

Claws tried to grab its arm and it yelped as a cold maroon mist hung thick around where the other had touched it. If it hadn't been in a life or death situation, it might have stopped to wonder about why this was happening, but it didn't. It just kept running.

One lunged for its feet and it jumped over the horde; its foot planting in the middle of the other ones back. The maroon mist swirled all around it now, but it just kept running.

Something swooped down behind it and tore into the ones that chased it. The larger one! It had heard the cries! The smaller one turned and dove for cover, while the larger one… it had changed!… fought the other ones.

The ground was littered with pieces of the others and the larger one stood looking out at the scene around it. The little one chirped quietly and the larger one turned and smiled at it. _I am here now, little one._

Blood red optics widened and it warbled happily. The larger one had changed! It held out its arms where its precious cargo lay for him to see. It had done what was asked of it. It had wanted to make the larger one proud.

_You did well._ He reached out to touch what lay in the smaller ones arms. So small and so fragile. Even more fragile than the little chirping one.

The smaller one now sent images to him one about the red mists and how every time the others touched it the mists grew.

He gave a lopsided smile to the little one, as he finally understood what was happening. _Stay close to me and don't drop her._

He stood up and trotted off to where more of the others were fighting. The smaller one chirped happily and scuttled after him.

----

"I can't believe you got Megatron to ask for our help!" Skywarp strafed the neck of Devastator.

Thundercracker sent around of drone missiles at the gestalt's face. "We'll be lucky if he doesn't destroy all of us when this is over."

"He'll be lucky if he's still online." He had gotten Megatron to ask for his help and he basked in the power that it gave him. He probably would never get another chance like that in his life, but for just this moment, the power felt _good_.

Devastator was still bent on destroying Megatron, which gave the Seekers free reign for attacking the gestalt.

"He has a habit of staying online even after the battles that nearly frag all of us."

"Will you quit it already, TC? He asked for our help. Megatron asked us. Can't you just enjoy being recognized for once?" Skywarp dove in close to Devastator's face and dropped a heat-seeking missile. "Come on, ugly! Try and catch me!"

The gestalt tried to knock the missile from the annoying Seeker away from his face, but was able to catch the Seeker instead. There was sick metallic crunch. "Looks like I caught a birdy."

"SKYWARP!" Starscream lunged for his wingmate firing his null ray repeated into Devastator's hand.

Devastator yelped and dropped the black and purple Seeker, but only after he had crushed one of his wings. Skywarp fell in an uncontrolled spiral, hurdling head first towards the ground. Thundercracker dove for his fallen friend barely managing to catch his foot and slam on his thrusters to keep the both of them afloat. Thoroughly incensed now, Starscream slammed into the face of Devastator and punched a hole into the already cracked visor of the gestalt. The Air Commander filled the hole with cluster bombs and threw himself away from the mech.

One damaged hand and one hand holding the nanite disperser clawed at Devastator's face, trying desperately to get the ammunition out of his faceplate. And in the frantic race to get the bombs out, the disperser fired sending a spray of the nanite destroying chemical into the air.

Thundercracker had carefully lowered the black and purple Seeker to the ground and started shooting at the cannibal horde that was quickly gathering around from the energon spilling from Skywarp's wounds. The spray hit them and the horde around started to scream as they melted into wriggling body parts. The dark blue Seeker cringed and fired on the few that weren't dissolving fast enough in the spray. Starscream was somewhere still above them raging in his attacks on Devastator, and as Thundercracker looked at the unconscious Skywarp's wings, he hoped Starscream melted the mech into a giant heap of slag.

----

He watched Jazz run into the fray, bent on avenging Rachel's death by taking his own life in battle. And not for the first time, regret filled the spark of Optimus Prime. He knew he should have let Jazz say goodbye to the young woman, but he had made the decision that he needed Jazz for the fight. He had taken that away from Jazz and if they ever made it out of this battle alive, it would be something that he would regret forever.

Optimus Prime looked at the battlefield before him. The Seekers were tormenting Devastator who was still bent on attacking just Megatron. He hefted his rifle again and took aim for the gestalt's hand. He pulled his shot as Skywarp flew in front of the Combiner; he didn't want to hit the Seeker. But Devastator lashed out at the jet's attack and plucked the Seeker right out of the air.

There was the sickening crunch of metal. "Looks like I caught a birdy."

Starscream launched himself into the face of the gestalt while Thundercracker dove for the falling Seeker. Starscream had managed to damage Devastator enough to make the nanite disperser fire again, which sent a spray out across the battlefield and towards Megatron.

And all Optimus could do from his point on the ground was just watch.

----

They ran towards the others that were fighting. The talking ones were fighting, too. And the little one wondered if the one that threw things at it was here as well. That one would be proud of what he carried and might not throw anything.

The larger mech leapt on the back of the nearest horde and forced it to the ground under his weight as he pulled the neural net free. He worked his way through the mob taking down the ones that were rushing towards something that fell from the sky. The smaller one chirped and jumped up and down happily. The larger was going to make it safe for it and what it carried! The smaller one cooed at what it carried in its arms. Soon! Soon it would be safe!

There were loud stomping noises coming from nearby and the larger one grabbed the smaller horde's arm, dragging it away from the noises. It ran following its partner through the rubble… but why were the others screaming? The smaller one looked over its shoulder and its blood red optics went wide. The others were falling apart!

Something wet landed on its shoulder and excruciating pain shot up its arm. It howled as its knees buckled and fell to the ground. The larger creature whirled around to see the arm of the smaller one melt.

_Pain!_ It sent the feeling to the larger one. _Pain! It hurts!_

The larger mech looked back at the others that were in different stages of being destroyed. Something had caused this and was now hurting the little one! There was a howl above them and an explosion. The larger mech's attention was drawn to the weapon in the giant mech's hand. Whatever that gun was had caused the little one pain. He looked at the smaller one again as the creature's shoulder started to fall to pieces. Bloodlust filled anger boiled over in the mech as he lost what few minutes of full cognizant thoughts he had before this attack on the small and helpless creature.

_Get to safety and protect the creator, understand?_

The smaller mech tried to nod, but yelped as another blast of mist filtered down through the air.

The larger mech leapt over the smaller one and attacked the green and purple mech that was killing the little one. He was going to rip through this new menace and make it suffer like the little one was.

Unable to hold onto its precious cargo, the smaller mech set her down on the concrete and curled up next to her, crying in agony as it did so.

_Sorry. Sorry._

----

The movement and all the noises had finally shaken her awake. And as she drew a ragged breath in, she wanted nothing more than to go back into the darkness. There was fighting really close by. She opened her eyes and saw the smaller creature's face contorted in pain.

_Sorry. Sorry_.

It was crying and melting. It was literally melting into pieces and its bright red optics flickered in the darkness.

_Sorry. Sorry creator…_

She sat up painfully, almost falling over as her arm gave way under her weight. She was horrified that she was witnessing the death of another being again. Her eyes were glued to the form of the creature that mewed as it writhed on the ground.

_Sorry. Sorry._

She could 'hear' the creature's strained voice in her head and she 'spoke' back to it.

_No, don't be sorry._

She pulled herself closer to the creature as it keened in agony. She reached out to it and cringed; she was more wounded than she thought, but something inside told her what she needed to do. She yelped as she threw herself forward on her good shoulder and shifted onto her bad arm trying to touch the creature. She just needed to _touch_ it…

The creature realized what she was trying to do and it reached out to her with its remaining arm; the nanite destroying chemical eating away through its armor and melting the plating around the creature's chest. Its optics flickered again and it warbled pitifully.

She found a crevice with her good foot and shoved herself forwards again; she could feel the bare bone scrap against the filthy concrete. _I'm not letting this one die! I'm not going to cause the death of another creature!_ Rachel's fingers strained as she tried to reach it. _Come on, damnit! Reach!_ She yelled in anguish feeling her shoulder pop out of place, but with that shot of pain came success as her fingers finally grabbed the tip of a cold metal claw.

The creature's optics came back online and both creator and creation looked at each other as their hands grasped. The maroon mist faintly stirred in the dust on the ruined concrete, but the creature choked as the chemical had finally eaten its way to the neural net.

The mists! The maroon mists were the key!

Rachel clamped her eyes shut and fiercely sent images of her nightmares of the swirling mists at the creature. The nightmares finally made sense. The voices, the shadow, the mists… every thing finally made sense! The shadows of the black mechs that chased her were not trying to hurt her. She had created them in pain, and the echoes of her pain from losing Jazz were transferred into the nanites, and the subatomic machines _thought they were the cause for her pain_! They wanted her to release them from the pain; to give them absolution for a wrong that they never committed!

She thought of Jazz and smiled, gripping the hand of the creature tighter. _You did nothing wrong._

----

High above the battlefield, Megatron was given a short break from the constant assaults of Devastator by the _unfortunate_ incident with Skywarp. His murderous red optics narrowed as he watched the dark blue Seeker save his fallen wingmate. Pathetic weaklings, he mused. But Starscream's actions surprised him. The incensed Seeker attacked the gestalt head on, inflicting severe damage on Devastator; and it alarmed Megatron that the red Seeker could be pushed to such violence over a simple attack to one of his wingmates. Maybe he had underestimated the glitching Seekers after all.

Megatron laughed evilly as he watched Devastator claw at his face, trying to get the cluster bombs out of his visor. Even if it was Starscream that finally took down the traitorous Combiner, he was going to enjoy watching the mech fall.

The nanite disperser gun went off in the chaos and Megatron easily avoided the spray. The warlord only gave the smallest of looks down to the ground below where Thundercracker fought off the horde while he protected Skywarp, and found it curious that when the spray hit the horde, they melted into scrap and slag. So much for Hook's perfect horde.

Something else caught Megatron's gaze, just the slightest movement on the rubble below. Was that a human? He narrowed his gaze and realized it was a human. A certain human female. **You!** Pure unadulterated hatred filled the optics of the warlord; that was the fleshbag that destroyed most of his Decepticon army and almost killed him!

Megatron yelled at the top of his vocalizer as the fusion cannon powered up.**"YOU!"**

A handful of azure optics were torn from their battles at the cry from Megatron, wondering who the Decepticon leader was aiming for.

----

She had pulled herself up into a painful sitting position, now curious about where she was and why there were sounds of heavy fighting so close.

The scream from above shocked her and she looked up into the filthy black sky. Murderous red optics bore holes through her as the fusion cannon powered up.

It was aimed right at her…

And Rachel screamed for her life.


	45. Chapter 45 A New Day

**Author's Note:** Sorry this took so long, life got in the way.

_Everything comes together as the final battles rage. It's dark even with the dawn of the third day. Tired and worn out, the last of the Autobots fight in the last of the battles. Hurt and scared, Rachel and the nanites make their final stand. Deaths, dark surprises, reunions, apologies and the strangest help in a losing battle... Writing this chapter depressed the hell out of me, I hope it lives up to the expectations of my readers. Thanks to all who have read and reviewed so far._

_Italics indicate internal dialogue, psychic conversations and emphasized words._

_Constructive criticism welcomed, reviews given much love._

Story Arc 5

**Chapter 45 - A New Day**

The creature's red optics flickered and started to grow bright again; it was going to live, but it was very damaged now. It gave me the strangest twisted grin and warbled at me in what I assumed was a happy tone. I squeezed the claw that I had grasped reassuringly and felt a shooting pain in my arm. I was in bad shape as well and probably needed to be in a hospital for a long time. Ratchet was going to have kittens.

Rolling onto my remotely uninjured side, I sat up slowly with a loud groan. There was a sharp pain in my side and I recognized the ache as broken ribs. I moved my shoulder and felt another pop; it didn't hurt as much now and I was thankful that I hadn't dislocated it. It was going to be hard enough to move as it is.

The creature and I weren't on the slabs where Ratchet had sets up Prowl, Bluestreak and Sunstreaker. As a matter of fact, I didn't know where we were or how we got there. And there were the sounds of heavy fighting close by. Really close by. I did a quick survey of our surroundings; a blood red dawn was rising through the thick smoke that still clung heavily to the city. I stared at the horizon and realized I could actually _see_ the broken wasteland. Thinking back over the past few minutes and glancing back at the creature who had now scuttled over to me… I was able to see it all. I could still see the lighted string inside the creature, but I could also see the melted armor and the enormous gaping hole that punctured its chest. I could also see the dim reflections of the dawn on the armor from the battered mechs that were still fighting the horde. I looked at my companion as laser fight punctuated the disappearing darkness, "We should probably get out of here."

The creature chirped at me and tried to stand up, but the wounds it had taken from whatever had melted its exoskeleton wouldn't support its weight. It winced and crashed back down next to me on the dusty concrete with a mechanical sounding 'ouch'.

"Looks we're sitting here until the cavalry comes." I tried to shift into a more comfortable position, which was difficult with the injuries I had sustained. As I looked over my body and the rubble that I sat on, I realized that I had the exact same wounds that I came back from the Decepticon base with. I looked at my broken arm with a sigh and grimaced. "Yuck. Ratchet is going to kill me."

"**YOU!"**

A scream from above made me jump out of my skin and I looked up into the sky quickly. A pair murderous crimson optics pierced the dark sky above. Megatron! His cannon was powering up and was pointed directly at me.

I screamed as I saw the flash from the muzzle.

----

With most of his visor and face destroyed, Devastator spun around trying to figure out where that red Seeker had gone. Instead of finding the Air Commander, the gestalt saw through the broken remains of his optics, Megatron, whose attention was focused on the ground. Without a second thought, the nanite disperser was lifted and the trigger pulled repeatedly just as Megatron shot at something on the ground. The spray erupted into the air and coated the distracted warlord.

Megatron swung around and roared at a grinning Devastator. "How dare you!"

Devastator laughed through his broken face plate. "The invincible Megatron is no more!"

Scrapper's persona swam to the surface of Devastator's mind. _Phase five completed! Soon we will dispose of Megatron!_

The fusion cannon was powering up again as the Decepticon leader snarled at Devastator. "I will destroy you!"

The Combiner twisted away as Starscream tore into the gestalts neck violently forcing the shot from Megatron to glance off his chest.

Megatron aimed again at Devastator, the fusion cannon glowing just as angrily as the warlord's optics. "I will not miss this time!" Shots then rang out in the sky… but not from the cannon. The Decepticon leader hung in the sky for a moment before plummeting to the ground.

Devastator laughed and started to walk over to where Megatron had fallen, but the red Seeker attacked again, swooping in and dropping cluster bombs in the gestalt's face. Devastator swatted both Seeker and the bombs away, but the movement caused him to sway. Energon was leaking from the deep tears in his neck and the myriad of wounds in his face. As Devastator turned around trying to find Starscream, warnings and alerts started to flash.

_Warning: Forced disengagement imminent._

Hook edged Scrapper's persona out of the way to run diagnostics. _Damage assessment._

_Optic damage at 93: Unacceptable._

_Right hand articulation damage at 87: Unacceptable. _

_Total critical damage to Devastator at 90: Unacceptable._

Hook scowled. _I cannot withstand another attack to Devastator's head. Starscream and the other buzzards have inflicted too much damage._

Scrapper fought the engineer for control. _We are so close. You will override the disengagement programming._

There was grumbling from Hook as he accessed Devastator's programming.

_Disengagement protocols: accessed. Program override: failure. Retry in 3 astro-seconds. Program override: error read. Aborting programming override._

_Disengagement protocols: access failure. Retry in 3 astro-seconds. _

_Disengagement protocols: error read. _

_Forced disengagement imminent._

Scrapper growled. _Fix it, Hook. We are too close to ridding ourselves of Megatron for Devastator to fall apart!_

The engineer shoved Scrapper back into the bowels of the gestalt. _I'm trying, but he's sustained too much damage. Keep Starscream from hitting him again. I need more time to override the controls!_

----

Thundercracker was fighting for both his and Skywarp's lives as the horde pushed forwards. Having only one arm free to shoot at the things while the other was trying to keep his wounded wingmate out of the grasp of the claws and fangs was a rapidly losing battle. They were completely surrounded, and the dark blue Seeker had to constantly swing around to keep the things away. Shooting the advancing horde only pushed the drooling things back a few paces before they clamored over their fallen comrades and leapt for the Seekers. He tried to take off into the air, but one of the things dug its claws into his foot and dragged him back down into the fray. "Wake up, 'Warp! I need some help here!"

The badly wounded black and purple Seeker stirred as he was jerked away from another set of bloodthirsty fangs. His optics opened and he yelped at seeing one of the horde lunging for them, his Vulcan cannon quickly sending the carcass of the thing backwards into a smoking pile of scrap. He pulled free from Thundercracker's grasp and fired on the advancing drones. The Seekers were fighting back to back, working in tandem to keep the horde off of them.

Skywarp didn't even bother to look at his wing; the pain alone from it was obvious enough for him to realize he was badly damaged. He could feel the energon bubbling through a number of broken lines. "They just don't stop fraggin' coming, do they TC?"

Thundercracker cast a glance into the air to see how close Starscream was, but the Air Commander was still fighting Devastator. "Unless we get some help from Primus, _we're_ fragged, 'Warp."

Claws raked across Skywarp's good wing and a set of fangs caught Thundercracker's arm. The dark blue Seeker let loose a sonic boom that bought the pair a little more time, but the things were back upon them quickly. "What a stupid way to die," Skywarp muttered aloud and he tried to fend off another one of the monsters. "Being eaten alive by walking scrap."

Megatron's voice could be heard over the snarling horde. **"YOU!"**

Both Seekers got a brief look at the Decepticon leader as he fired on something on the ground. Thundercracker spun around and shot at another horde as he tried to ignore what he had seen before the ground exploded into a smoking crater.

"What the slag is Megatron doing?" Skywarp winced as he turned around to shoot again. He tried to look over the heads of the horde to what the warlord had shot. "Who did he shoot, TC? Prime or one of the other Autobots?"

The dark blue Seeker sent a kick into the chest plate of a rushing horde with fangs intent on piercing his armor. "No. He just sent your friend the femme to the Matrix, 'Warp."

----

His rage tore through every circuit in his body and he focused all of his hate and anger into the shot from the fusion cannon. **"Die you disgusting flesh creature!" **The blast left a smoldering crater just below him, and Megatron sneered at the bubbling concrete and metal. He could only gloat for the briefest of moments over finally killing the human, when he felt the spray rain down on his armor. Megatron swung around and glared at a grinning Devastator. "How dare you!"

The gestalt laughed through his broken face plate. "The invincible Megatron is no more!"

The fusion cannon was powering up again as the Decepticon leader snarled at Devastator. "I will destroy you!" The shot from Megatron glanced off the chest of the green and purple mech as the Combiner swatted Starscream away.

Megatron aimed again at Devastator, the fusion cannon glowing just as angrily as the warlord's optics. "I will not miss this time!" Shots rang out in the sky, but not from the cannon. The Decepticon leader grimaced in surprise as a trail of smoke floated around him in a halo; he hung in the air for a moment longer before he plummeted to the earth with a ground shaking thump. Megatron shook his head as he got up slowly, his nanite infused armor was gone and three still molten holes had burned through his back armor and into some of the circuitry. His gravelly voice wavered in anger, "Who dares-?"

The muzzle of a photon rifle pressed up against the warlord's temple and a voice as cold as ice announced the presence of the gunman. "Don't even think about moving, Megatron."

Murderous optics shifted to look at the mech that was holding the gun to his head. An evil smirk crossed over Megatron's face as he recognized the white and black Autobot. "Looking for revenge, Autobot? How predictably… weak." The warlord sneered. "Tell me, did you enjoy watching your human pet die at my hands?"

The azure visor glittered darkly in the early pre-dawn light. "Revenge isn't what I'd call this. I'd call this retribution."

Red optics narrowed and the smirk grew. "Then you better make sure you don't miss, Autobot." Megatron shifted his position so that the rifle muzzle was pointed between his optics as he challenged Jazz. "Because you won't get a second chance at this shot."

Jazz squeezed the trigger. "Go to the Pit, Megatron."

The shot shifted upwards slightly at the last moment, cutting a deep groove through the warlord's helmet; Jazz gasped as a set of claws bit heavily into his back. He tumbled onto his side and fired on the horde that attacked him. He tried to roll back up on his feet but the warlord had used the distraction of the horde to stand. Megatron loomed over him, his fiery optics highlighted in the early light of dawn on the horizon. The fusion cannon hummed as it powered up and Megatron tapped the muzzle on Jazz's chest plate, aimed directly at his spark. "Go to the Pit?" He spat at Jazz. "Pathetic Autobot scum. Did you really believe you could kill me?" The shot sent a spray of scorched armor and dirt into the air as a streak of red and blue flew past; the sound of crunching metal and the echo from the cannon caused the area to shake.

He came out of the breaking dawn, the warm golden light bathing his ragged armor in an ethereal glow. Megatron toppled backwards onto the broken concrete as Optimus Prime rushed the Decepticon leader. The smoking cannon fell away in between chunks of rubble as the Autobot leader nailed Megatron in the face with the butt of his rifle. The warlord stumbled to his feet as optics widened in surprise and energon flowed from Megatron's mouth. He spat his rival's name like it was the foulest expletive he knew. "Prime!"

Bright blue optics stood out against the halo of light that surrounded him. "Good morning, Megatron."

----

He bounded over the ruined street quickly, his misshapen body taut in unbridled bloodlust as he neared the offending mech. What ever it shot the little one with caused it great pain and damaged its fragile body. The mere thought of losing the last of the little ones only added to the rage of the large creature and he roared as he barreled into the legs of Devastator.

The unbalanced mech stumbled backwards in the debris and his attention was drawn from the red Seeker to whatever threatened it from the ground. Scrapper had taken control of Devastator by force and was trying to keep the painfully slow mech away from the angry Starscream. With so much of Devastator's vision damaged, it took a few microseconds for Scrapper to focus and identify the creature that attacked. _Why is this horde attacking Devastator?_

The engineer's interest quickly switched from trying to stop Devastator from imminent failure to admiring his creation. _Amazing! This one has survived enough battles to quadruple its size with the Combiner technology!_

Scrapper was not impressed and went back to searching for the red Seeker. _You didn't answer the question. Why is it attacking Devastator?_

Hook's persona pushed past Scrapper so he could get a better look at the horde. _With as much armor that covers it now, it is possible that the neural net has been damaged._

Scrapper quickly stomped the engineer down as Starscream charged again. _Hurry and fix the disengagement protocols!_

The creature looked up as a hideous smirk crossed over his features. He watched the Air Commander make a strafing pass at the gestalt, which caused Devastator to step back suddenly. The creature took the opportunity to slam his shoulder into the off kilter legs of the mech and pushed him further off balance. The giant Decepticon stumbled again. Scrapper righted the gestalt and tried to kick the creature away. _Your precious horde is making fighting off Starscream difficult, Hook._

Devastator turned the nanite disperser on the creature. "Good bye, scrap."

Hook tried to shove Scrapper away to save this horde, but the trigger had already been pulled and a direct shower covered the creature. _Scrapper! You glitching idiot! You had no reason to shoot that one!_

Scrapper snarled back_. It was in Devastator's way. Work on the disengagement protocols! We don't have time to play with your stupid toys!_

Hook's mind shoved Scrapper's away in anger as his creation was belittled. _How dare you!_

Control of Devastator fell to the side and Mixmaster grabbed control of the damaged mech quickly while the other two argued. Devastator was barely able to keep Starscream off of him, with the sudden jarring movements from Devastator giving the enraged Seeker the chance to drop a new sortie of cluster bombs on the giant mech. The Combiner was tottering around in the rubble haphazardly, and none of the six mechs were paying any attention to the creature below or the warnings that flickered vainly on the shattered optical screens.

The creature watched as the gestalt shot him with the gun that hurt the little one. The spray rained down on him, and a light swirling maroon mist filled the air around him. But he didn't melt or scream in pain. He held his clawed hands out and looked at the iridescent liquid that sparkled in the early morning light. He didn't understand why this liquid hurt the little one and made the others fall apart but didn't harm him. Something about him was different.

With a movement that sounded similar to the cracking of knuckles, the creature opened and shut his clawed hands. He waited until the giant mech stumbled again and then charged, his claws extended in his attack. His first swipe at the green and purple mech left no physical damage, but the liquid on his claws started to break down the nanite bonds on Devastator's leg in an angry, swirling maroon mist. He snarled and attacked again, trying to tear into the giant mech. The acrid crimson mists filled the air and between the sounds of battle, there was a growing sizzling noise. Finally, in all the chaos of infighting and avoiding the angry attacks from a Seeker, Devastator noticed the horde again and snarled. The gun came back up and the gestalt covered the creature with the volatile nanite destroying chemical. "Why won't you die already?!"

But the spray only increased the fervor of the creature's attacks, and Scrapper stopped fighting with Hook when the creature's claws finally bit into his armor. _Do something about that horde, Hook!_

The creature grinned maliciously as he pried the hole his claws made in Devastator's armor wide open.

_Multiple armor breaches detected: disengagement initiated_.

_I can't override the protocols!_ Hook stated franticly as he forgot about the fight and tried to keep the gestalt in one piece.

The creature attacked Devastator's other leg and easily punched a hole into Mixmaster's drum. The pain shot through both mechs, and Mixmaster lost control of Devastator. The Combiner separated, and the six Constructicons fell onto the battlefield.

"Why aren't the nanites working?!" Mixmaster limped away from the vicious claws of the angry creature.

The creature grinned at the six injured mechs before leaping upon Scrapper. The Constructicon yelped and tried to fight off the vicious claws that tore into his arms and torso. "Hook! Get this thing off of me!" The creature grabbed one of Scrapper's arms and tore it free of the beaten mech; he cried out in anguish and tried to roll out of reach of the murderous glowering horde.

Hook got up to his feet painfully and approached the horde. The creature towered over the engineer and snarled at the approaching mech, tossing Scrapper's limb to the side. He lunged for Hook, fangs and claws ready to tear into the engineer. The Constructicon barely dodged away from the attack. "I order you to stop!"

The creature turned slowly and looked at Hook with a growing snarl plastered over his twisted face. Feeling emboldened and somewhat secure that his creation would obey his commands, Hook stood up to the horde. "Amazing… this horde seems to be able to obey without the device."

The snarl spread into a twisted grin that played across the creature's face. _I obey no one._

The area grew deathly quiet as the six mechs stared openly at the creature. Hook walked up to the horde, examining it closely. "I can't believe it." The Constructicon almost whispered in reverence at how his perfect creation had, by some Primus given miracle, evolved. "This drone has somehow gained sentience."

"Good. Then get it to stop attacking us and go after Starscream or Megatron." Scrapper had gotten to his feet and was staggering over to collect his arm.

The engineer pulled a gun out of his subspace and handed it to the creature. "I order you to kill Starscream."

The creature looked at the weapon in his hand and then back at Hook. _I obey no one._

Hook's visor glinted irately. "I, as your creator, demand that you kill Starscream!"

The creature warbled in what sounded like an evil mechanical chuckle. _You are not my creator._ He turned the weapon on Hook and grinned. _And I obey no one._

----

The heat was intense and it felt like all the oxygen was sucked out of my lungs violently… and then the heat was gone and the air rushed back in a cold and angry roar. I had thrown my good arm over my head and ducked, as if it would protect me from alien weaponry. And yet… I was still alive. I coughed and frowned; it smelled like burnt hair and ozone. I carefully opened my eyes and peered out. All the concrete had either disappeared or was in some stage of disintegration and there were dirt walls all around me.

I wasn't alone either. The creature was here peering at me through interlaced claws. I lifted my head up slowly and the creature did as well, chirping cautiously. We were in some sort of smoking crater and there was laser fire splitting the air directly above us. I looked at the creature that was now giving me a twisted smile and warbling. I just looked at it in confusion… Somehow we had survived death.

As if it understood my confusion, the creature rapped on what was left of its chest with its remaining hand. I blinked, "You're armored, but I'm not. That doesn't explain why we survived-"

I was stunned as the answer hit me. "The horde could only be killed by severing the neural net, because of their nanite infused exoskeletons. Meaning we survived the shot because of the nanites in our bodies." I looked at my battered body half in wonder and half in revulsion; I didn't want to know how much of my body was infected with the nanites.

It was the creature's turn to look confused now and after a few moments of staring at me, it warbled and rapped on its chest again. I just nodded at it. I didn't expect it to really understand what I was saying.

There was more gunfire and explosions above us, and I could hear the voices of mech's that were nearby. Specifically, Megatron's as he yelled at someone with a much deeper and more sinister voice. There was something vaguely familiar about it, but I didn't waste the effort to try and figure out whom Megatron was screaming at. There were more explosions and someone was cursing violently in Cybertronian. The ground quaked and the remaining pieces of rubble shifted dangerously. Whatever was happening outside the crater was definitely not good. "We need to get out of here."

_Not safe. Not safe._

I looked over at the creature, and the ground shook again; there was another set of explosions that lit up the area around one edge of the crater. "It's not safe here either. We need to find a better place to hide."

_Must wait. He come and make safe._

"Who is 'he'?" Something else exploded nearby and sent a shower of shrapnel over us. I ducked defensibly, trying to ward off the searing hot bits of debris. "Check that. I don't care who 'he' is. I'm getting out of here now." I glanced around the crater; somewhere in this mess had to be something I could use for… ah, there. I scooted over to a pile of jagged concrete and grabbed at a piece of twisted rebar. "Please be useful." I begged to the empty air as I wrapped my good hand around it. It shifted in the dirt and I scowled as I pulled the metal somewhat free of the rubble. Unfortunately, it was still attached to a lump of concrete at its base. "Damnit." I muttered and put my good foot on the offending lump, trying to pry the bar free.

My new and strange metal friend crawled over and flicked the debris away and I had my makeshift crutch. I looked up into the curious red optics, "Thank you."

It crooned at me. _Not safe. Must wait_.

"You're right it's not safe, but it's even more dangerous with all of those explosions." And as if to emphasize my point, another hit showered us again with debris that was a little too warm for my tastes. "We have to get out of here, now. Do you understand me?"

It looked confused and warbled. _He make safe-_

"No. He's not coming. We," I pointed to myself and then to the creature, "must leave here now."

It looked over its shoulder before turning back to me and nodding sadly. _We go find him?_

I nodded at the creature exasperatedly, if only to get it to move, "Yes. We'll go find him."

There was a series of blasts that made me cringe and then the sickening noise of something landing with a heavy metallic crunch on the ground nearby. The panic tried to seep in. _Oh my god, we're stuck in the middle of a freaking battlefield! _I used my heavy metal crutch to lever myself into a shaky standing position. _How the hell am I going to find anyone let alone avoid being stomped on or shot or eaten by the horde?_ The panic worked to shove its insidious way into my stomach and resolve, but I valiantly fought it back. _Shut up and get moving, Rachel._

I started my arduous journey up to the edge of the crater, when I heard a familiar voice; but the voice wasn't in its normal timbre. _Jazz!_ Something was happening nearby and Jazz's voice sounded so… so cold. Cold and dark.

"Go to the Pit, Megatron."

Jazz was fighting Megatron!

There was a blast and I heard Jazz gasp painfully. _Oh my god! No! Jazz!_ I dug the metal crutch into the stiff dirt and struggled up to the rim faster.

"Go to the Pit?" Megatron's voice was full of venom. "Pathetic Autobot scum. Did you really believe you could kill me?"

I grabbed onto a piece of concrete and found a burst of super human strength, pulling myself up over the edge of the crater. I had to get to Jazz.

Megatron stood over Jazz with a malevolent sneer plastered over his face… his fusion cannon pinning Jazz to the ground. I could see the light from the weapon reflect off of Jazz's filthy armor and I screamed. **"NO!"**

Just as the shot sent a shower of dirt and parts of white armor into the air, a blur of something as large as Megatron burst across the area, knocking the warlord down with an earth shaking thump. And as my eyes filled with tears, the sun burst over the horizon and cast its ethereal red glow over the battlefield, highlighting the immense frame of Optimus Prime. Megatron lay sprawled at the Autobot leader's feet obviously stunned from the attack as it took a moment before he spit out Optimus' name like a vile curse. "Prime!"

The calm and deep baritone voice filled the air. "Good morning, Megatron."

I gave a final glare at the two leaders as they stared each other down. _Kick his metal ass, Optimus!_ I thought fiercely as I struggled to pull myself up with the crutch painfully.

I fixed my teary gaze on Jazz and hobbled over to him… he had not moved at all since the shot. The ground was rough and I forced myself to hop over some of the more difficult parts, jarring my ribs and broken arm. But the pain only focused my resolve to get to Jazz. I stumbled over the last twenty feet before falling down on my knees next to him. A sob that I had been holding inside escaped my lips followed by a strained laugh. "You look like hell, love."

His azure visor glittered from the breaking light of the dawning sun as energon and oil seeped into the rubble from a large hole in his left shoulder and side. His spark was dim but still pulsating. I just kept laughing through my sobs as I reached inside his armor, working quickly and tying off the main energon lines trying to get him stabilized. The fingers on the side with the broken arm were quickly going numb, but I forced them to work through the pain.

There was concerned chittering behind me as the creature staggered over to the other side of Jazz. It put one clawed hand on his chest and warbled excitedly at me.

I didn't look up at it or its strange behavior. "Just warn me if something comes near!" I coughed through my sobs.

It crowed back. _Keep safe. Keep creator safe_.

I had gotten most of the major leaks stopped when I finally lost all feeling in the fingers of my bad arm. I sat back on my heels in the muddy puddle of his lifeblood: energon and oil pooled from wounds that were out of my reach, and I screamed in frustration. Power relays and a few remaining leaks sat there and mocked me. Jazz had not moved at all while I worked on his injuries. I hiccupped as the sobs threatened to take full control over my body. I leaned over his side and slammed my fist down on an unbroken piece of his armor, yelling in anguish at him for not waking up. "You promised me you'd come back to me alive! How the hell are you supposed to come back to me when you're dying on this goddamned wasteland!?"

The pulse of his spark fluttered and dimmed. A new wave of fear and anger washed over me. No, this can't be happening….

I slammed my fist onto his armor repeatedly, sobbing just as violently as I yelled at his still form. "You promised, Jazz! Don't you dare break that promise and die on me!_" _I cried as the heat in my voice left and my palm came to rest on his grimy armor, my tears washing away the dirt that was encrusted on his body. "Don't leave me…. I can't live without you…"

The strange creature that had been silently watching my suffering, suddenly snarled and leapt up into the air at something behind me; Jazz's wounds had attracted others who wanted the vital fluids that still bubbled from him. The creature tore through a few of the horde, even with its myriad of injuries, but it was overpowered quickly and thrown to one side. I turned around painfully and stared into five sets of blood red optics burning with the vampiric lust to feed off of Jazz.

The smaller creature squawked at me in horror as I stood up using Jazz's body for support. I leveled my gaze at the group of horde as a newfound sense of cold anger filled me. "I won't let you hurt him."

They hovered and swayed, dipping back and forth like a pack of jackals looking for the opening to attack its cornered prey. I opened and closed my one working fist repeatedly, glaring at the horde. They were twenty times bigger than I was and I didn't know what the hell I was going to do to stop them, but I was going to fight them for all I was worth to protect Jazz. "Get back or else."

A twisted sneer flared across the face of the biggest one and it challenged me by moving closer.

The small creature had scampered back towards me and was chattering in an annoyingly high-pitched manner. _Not safe! Not safe! Bad others! Not safe!_

_I don't care_, I snarled back at the creature, before turning my attention back on the five advancing monsters.

The largest one made a metallic barking sound that I assumed was a kind of laugh. _You weak. Horde strong. You no stop horde. _

I narrowed my eyes and lifted my energon stained fist at the thing, but the smaller horde rolled in front of me waving its remaining arm. _You no hurt creator!_

The largest one grabbed the smaller creature and hurled it away. The others laughed at the creature before returning their bloodlust glares back at me. _You weak_. _Weak one not creator. Strong horde not created by the weak one._

I stood up straighter, "I won't let you have him."

The largest one lumbered towards us; its glowing optics focused on Jazz's body. _You weak. You no stop horde._

How on earth was I going to stop a giant metal monster from destroying Jazz when I had no weapons! Helplessness stabbed me repeatedly. _Maybe if I bought enough time, someone nearby could help…_ But all the other fighting suddenly sounded so far away and it kept moving closer. _What am I going to do?! God?! Primus?! Somebody help me!_ I clenched my jaw and shook my good fist at the thing. "Get back!"

It cackled mechanically at my feeble attempt to stop it and reached for Jazz's leg.

Something deep inside of me snapped and I felt a burning red fury course through my body, like molten metal running through my blood. **"I SAID GET BACK!"**

My outstretched hand felt scalding hot and the air around boiled with the maroon mists. The mists spun around the horde in a torrent before they grabbed on to the monster suddenly, as if sucked into its body. The creature stopped and glared at me for the briefest of moments before its optics widened and it gave a strangled metal cry. The twisted body twitched briefly before exploding into a violent shower of the maroon mist and a fine gray ash, completely destroying the monster.

I could barely feel the red mists that churned around me as I turned almost mechanically to face the others. If the destruction of the one horde bothered them at all, they didn't show it. The pack started to descend on Jazz and I, but the smaller creature tried to stop the monsters from attacking me. It barreled into two of them and the three tussled about a moment before the stronger two shook it off. It rolled away across the rubble with a pained yelp.

The other two leapt for us, but the roiling crimson mists stopped them in their tracks. As if caught by unseen hands in midair, the horde froze and then exploded as well into the thickening mists and ashes on the breeze.

The last two glared at me and snarled, somewhat undaunted yet somewhat wary. Optics moved from me to Jazz then back to me, as if they were weighing the odds of getting what they wanted or ending up like the others had. Fangs came out and one let out a feral growl as they decided that the prize of energon was worth the risk of ending up like their comrades. The mists started to swirl in front of me again and I fixed my gaze on the horde as they approached. "Get back."

The mists stopped them in mid attack as well, and the fine ashes that fell to the broken ground swirled with the dusts from the battle in eddies of the morning breeze.

I stood there for a moment, unaware that the immediate threat was gone as the maroon mists calmed down and gently dispersed into the air. My outstretched hand and arm felt like they were on fire, but as soon as the mists started to fade, so did the sensations. I gasped for air as if I had been holding my breath and I blinked suddenly now aware of where I was and what had just happened. I slumped back against Jazz shakily and looked at my hand; the mists were gone completely now and I faintly wondered what had just happened.

My little creature friend scuttled back over to Jazz and I and cooed at me happily. I looked up at it and just blinked, I was still too stunned to really grasp what had just happened.

_Safe now! Creator make others go. All safe!_

I must have looked completely confused because the creature purred and warbled again. _All safe. Creator make bad others go!_

I felt the slightest movement behind me and I turned too quickly, nearly falling over… only to be caught and supported by a familiar yet damaged white arm.

"How in the name of Primus did y' do that, girl?" Jazz had turned his head and there was a twinkle in his azure visor.

I pushed off of his arm and collapsed against an unbroken part of his chest in relief, throwing my good arm over him in the best attempt I could do for a hug. "I have no idea."

He chuckled and slid his arm closer to me. We stayed in the hug for a few moments, completely ignoring the fading sounds of the battle, the sounds of weapons fire and the cries of the remaining attacking horde. I raised my head and looked at Jazz before giving off a small laugh that hid a sigh. "You look awful, you know."

He grinned impishly as he sat up stiffly, "And y're still beautiful."

I blushed and swatted at him playfully. "How long were you awake?"

"Hmm… well, someone was yellin' and punchin' me and it kinda made takin' a nap difficult."

I scowled and stuck my tongue out at him tiredly. "If you ever do that to me again…"

"I didn't mean t', Rachel. In fact, I was lookin' for y' elsewhere…" His smile faded as his voice dropped away. "Ratchet said y' were… that y' had died."

"News to me." I coughed and winced at the sharp reminder that I was still hurt. "Well, maybe not. I feel like I should be dead." I shook my head and laughed weakly. "And what about you, hmm? What were you doing getting shot up by buckethead Megatron and trying to die out here? You forget you made me a promise?"

The disarming smile returned. "It must've slipped my mind."

Before I could respond to his teasing, my creature friend stuck his twisted face into view and chirped at us. Its appearance shocked Jazz into grabbing his rifle and I had to intervene. "It's okay! It's not a bad…thing."

It hopped and warbled worriedly. _Others fight._

I looked at it. "Bad others?"

It nodded and pointed, swinging its remaining arm across the area behind us. _Bad others hurt flying others._

----

Hook barely had time to realize that his life was in danger when the horde shot him. He was lucky that the creature's hand was so twisted that holding, let alone firing a gun was difficult. The shot hit his arm and the engineer stumbled backwards. "Why are you attacking me? I am your master. I created you!"

_You did not create me_. The creature shot him again and Hook yelped and staggered.

"How dare you turn on me! I-I gave you life!" He could feel some of his internal wiring short out from the heat of the shots.

_You may have fixed this metal form, but you did not create me._ The creature's grip on the weapon slipped and the next shot took out the engineer's left leg. He felt backwards and tried to scramble away from the horde. "You would be nothing without that body!"

The creature held up the gun awkwardly, yet it still pointed at Hook. _And you will be nothing without yours._

----

The green and purple bulldozer had his weapons raised and Starscream in his sights when two shots nailed him in the back. Bonecrusher cried out as he tumbled forwards, his shot skimming by the red Seeker. Starscream turned to see where the shots had come from and scowled seeing the Constructicon on his knees. A handful of Autobots appeared out of the rubble and were now attacking the damaged green and purple mechs. Starscream dove past them and snarled. "I don't need your help, Autobots!"

"Too bad, buzzard! You're not the only one with a bone to pick with these 'Cons!" The red warrior aimed and shot at Bonecrusher again as the Constructicon tried to get up and flee.

The Air Commander scowled as he dropped a round of cluster bombs on Scrapper and Mixmaster. "Don't come crying to me if you get hit!"

Sideswipe started to chase after the wobbly bulldozer. "Don't worry. You do enough crying for all of us, Starscream!"

The red Seeker swore as he hit Scrapper with his null ray, forcing the offending mech onto his knees. Starscream debated for a moment about shooting the cheeky Autobot, when a shot from Longhaul came streaking past him. He spun in midair to attack the mech, but the blue and white Autobot shot the dump truck's weapon out of his hand. The Air Commander's anger was not appeased by the sudden help he received from the Autobots, but it did allow him to look for his wingmates. Devastator had crushed Skywarp and dropped him and Thundercracker had rushed to grab the black and purple Seeker before he hit the ground. Starscream knew that the dark blue jet Seeker made the catch, but what had happened to them after that was unknown. The past three days had destroyed any patience Starscream had left, and it only took Devastator nearly killing Skywarp to finally push the Air Commander's fury over the edge.

The red Seeker scanned the battlefield below; there were a few battles still happening between a handful of Autobots and the horde, but it was a flash of dark red light that caught his attention. The soundless explosion disappeared and Starscream saw his wingmates fall backwards. He transformed in midair and glared at the Constructicons and Autobots; he could either finish the fight or go to his wingmates. He sent a warning shot in front of the red Autobot to get his attention, and when the mech glared up in the air at him, he snarled, "Make sure you deactivated them!"

Blue optics widened slightly, but he understood the look that Starscream was giving him. With the Autobots here to fight the Constructicons, Starscream was able to leave to check on his wingmates. Sideswipe nodded to him. "Go! I'll take care of them!"

The Seeker took off and Sideswipe turned and focused on fighting the green and purple mechs. They had already been given a taste of Starscream's wrath for harming his wingmates, but now it was the red warrior's turn to take out his fury on them for hurting his brother.

----

"How many injured?" Ratchet looked at Ironhide as he handed a badly wounded Bumblebee to the medic.

"Not real sure. Trailbreaker has Red an' Smokescreen an' all three o' 'em are injured. Ah couldn't get 'Charger ta come wit' me… He didn't want ta leave Skids' side…" The black Topkick's optics scanned over the bodies that were laid on the concrete around Ratchet. "How many are…"

Ratchet shook his head. "Three. Gears and Brawn were back at…"

A large black hand patted the medic on the shoulder. "We all knew it could come down ta this, Doc. Everyone knows that we might not come back from a fight."

Ratchet didn't say anything as he checked the yellow scout over, his armor had been ripped to shreds, but he wasn't suffering any life threatening injuries. He had already gotten Beachcomber stabilized and had started to work on some of the lesser injuries that he could out on the battlefield. There had been no sight of the horde in over an hour. Ratchet looked at Ironhide, giving him a medic's once-over. "Let's go find Windcharger and any others that need help." He looked at Beachcomber. "You think you can protect the others in case the horde appear?"

"Ah haven't seen any horde in almost an hour, Ratchet. Ah think the kid can handle it." Ironhide took a rather large gun from his subspace and handed it to the smaller mech. "Don't scratch it or lose it, kid. It's one of mah favorites."

Ratchet pointed a finger in Beachcomber's face. "Keep your com on and yell for us if it gets bad."

Beachcomber nodded as he took the gun. "I'll do my best."

With one final look over the area and a scan to make sure there were no horde nearby, Ironhide and Ratchet ran off in the early dawn light.

----

"I can't get a clear shot, Rach. The horde is jus' movin' around t' much." Jazz frowned and lowered his rifle.

"We have to find someway to help them. We can't just leave them to get eaten by the horde!"

Jazz just shook his head. "There isn't anyone close enough t' help them."

I stared across the battlefield at the badly wounded Seekers; the morning light made the energon dripping from their numerous wounds shimmer and sparkle. Decepticons or not, we had to do something to help them.

"Think y' can do what y' did before t' the horde?" Jazz looked at me. "That's probably their only chance."

"But, I don't know how I did it…"

"Let's try this. What were y' thinkin' at the time? Maybe we can get y' t' remember if we walk through it."

I looked at my good hand and tried to replay what had happened. "I didn't want them to hurt you…"

"Okay. That's a start, what else?" Jazz scanned the area around us with his rifle in hand, watching for any horde that might sneak up on us.

"I was angry. Very angry… and I was going to stop them… and I told them to get back."

"That's it, Rachel. Keep goin'." He turned to look at me. "Watch the horde around the Seekers and focus on them."

I looked at Skywarp and Thundercracker as they tried to fight off the monsters. It looked like Skywarp was missing one of his wings. I focused on them and tried to remember what happened with the horde before. I suddenly felt very angry and very helpless. "I felt very helpless and then… then something snapped inside. And I felt hot, very hot like something was boiling inside of me."

"Y're doin' good, Rach. Keep goin'."

My eyes narrowed and I growled as I saw one of the horde slash its claws across Thundercracker's wings; the anger from the helplessness came back as all I could do was watch. I was breathing hard and I focused all the anger on the monsters. Something snapped again deep inside of me and I could feel the burning red fury like molten metal coursing through my blood. I could barely make out Jazz urging me on as the maroon mists filled my vision. Everything was red and as one of the horde leapt for Skywarp, I lashed out at it, the mists making the horde explode in a violent spray.

There were more of the creatures around the Seekers than there had been around Jazz and I, but they were just as bloodthirsty and if they were concerned about their comrade disappearing in an eruption of ashes, they didn't show it. I turned my focus on the others; one had its clawed hand in its fanged mouth, energon thickly running down its chin as it sucked its claws giddily. _Disgusting_, I thought and I focused on that one next; the cannibal tendencies of the horde was disturbing. Its claws came out of its mouth and it gurgled loud enough for me to hear as the red mists entered its twisted body. Seconds later it disappeared in a flash of crimson mist and the powdered ashes.

Skywarp fell to one knee as he tried to avoid another attack; there were still too many horde swarming them. I was getting frustrated that I was only able to take out one at a time… I had to do better.

My body felt like I just burst into flames and I could see the heat rising and roiling around in my vision. The strong smells of energon, oil, dust, ashes and things I couldn't identify assaulted my senses and the horde around the Seekers started to rapidly explode in succession like popcorn. I could vaguely hear explosions from all around me, and Jazz was saying something excitedly to me, but I couldn't make out exactly what.

Thundercracker stopped fighting as the horde he was attacking burst into ashes in front of him. Skywarp's jaw dropped and he looked around completely stunned… The horde was completely gone.

There were no more horde and nothing left to focus my anger on. I gasped suddenly and fell back against Jazz, blinking as the torrent of crimson mist started to settle, leaving eddies of ashes floating in the morning breeze.

"Y' did it, Rach! Y' got them all!" I could feel Jazz's hand on my back supporting me as I blinked back into awareness.

There were two sets of very surprised optics staring directly at me. I could feel Jazz move as he waved at the stunned Seekers. "Y're welcome!"

----

"You've gone too far this time, Megatron." There was the sound of metal crunching under a fist as Optimus Prime punched the warlord.

"I'm not done yet, Prime. You will not be walking away from this fight!" The sounds of glass shattering and falling to the broken ground with a soft tinkling filled the air as Megatron punched the Autobot leader.

The two warriors exchanged blows as they fought over the wasteland, fists hammering into dented and torn armor. An upper cut from Optimus Prime, stunned Megatron when it connected with his chin, while a knee to the gut made the Autobot cough up some energon. They were near equals in size and strength, and both knew that only by getting and holding the upper hand would this battle be won. When Megatron tried to pull an energon weapon, Optimus crushed his wrist making it impossible for the warlord to fight with it. When the Autobot leader tried to throw a haymaker at the Decepticon leader, Megatron caught his arm and punched rapidly into the Optimus' side, leaving the armor full of thick pockmarks.

Both leaders were looking the worse for wear as they fought for the upper hand. With both mechs tiring quickly, it would only take one slipup to turn the tide of the fight. Megatron smashed his fist into Optimus' face and shattered his right optic, sending the mech reeling backwards. Thinking he fight to be his now, Megatron threw himself at the Autobot, fists pounding into the dented armor. But Optimus wasn't out for the count, and he grabbed Megatron by the helmet and dug his thick fingers into the gash left by Jazz's photon rifle. Red optics widened as the Autobot leader pulled the wound open further and forced Megatron back.

"You're the one who won't be walking away from this fight, Megatron." Optimus Prime focused a few swift kicks into Megatron's midsection while he held on to the warlord's helmet. There was a sick crunch and Megatron coughed up energon. With the upper hand taken, the Autobot leader pummeled the Decepticon into submission, letting him drop to the broken ground.

The warlord spat a glob of energon on the dusty ground and scowled. "This isn't over, Prime."

The Autobot leader sighed tiredly, 'Yes, it is, Megatron. This fight it over. Your horde is gone, your soldiers turned on you and you are in no condition to keep fighting. It's over."

Red optics burned in hatred as Megatron stared at Optimus Prime. "It will be over when I pull your pathetic spark out of your carcass." He stood up painfully, his optics leaving his rival for only a moment, a small look of surprise appearing in them before he could squelch the emotion. "I will not stop fighting until I have rid the universe of your miserable Autobot presence and taken my rightful place as supreme ruler!"

"I will always be there to stop you then, Megatron." Optimus Prime started to walk over to the warlord and he subspaced a set of handcuffs. "You will be sent back to Cybertron to stand trial for war crimes. May Primus have mercy on you, Megatron."

"You should be the one begging Primus for mercy, Prime!" Megatron leapt suddenly and grabbed his fusion cannon from its resting place in the unsteady rubble, quickly powering it up and aiming for Optimus Prime. "Goodbye Prime!" He enjoyed the brief moment of surprise on the Autobot's face as he shot at him, but his weight on the debris was too much, and the shots flew past Optimus Prime, missing him completely.

The warlord roared in anger and he pushed himself off the rubble quickly. The Autobot leader, not wanting to take any more chances, rushed Megatron. The warlord jumped into the air quickly, escaping Optimus Prime's reach. "I would start begging Primus now for that mercy you keep spouting about, Prime!" The cannon powered up again, as Optimus Prime subspaced his rifle, but Megatron was quicker and fired…but not at his rival.

In the morning light Megatron had seen the white and black Autobot sitting up in the rubble, slagging mech had too much luck on his side, and the warlord shifted his focus on the Autobot quickly and fired. The shots rang out and metal went flying in every direction. Megatron just laughed as Optimus Prime's optics widened in horror. As wounded as he was, the warlord was not going to show weakness in front of the Autobots. He took off into the air still laughing as he retreated. "I'll be back, Prime! Don't think that this is over!"

----

Jazz was waving at the two stunned Seekers when we heard the fusion cannon fire. And before we knew exactly what was happening, the small creature had jumped up in front of us… and took the blasts from the fusion cannon directly in the chest. Metal erupted into the air and the creature howled in pain; its already wounded body had taken the brunt of the hits. Jazz and I sat frozen to the ground as the creature writhed in pain just a few feet away. I recovered and started to crawl over the broken ground towards it. The hole in its chest from where the nanite disperser had eaten through its armor was much bigger and the light from its neural net was fading. I grabbed onto its remaining arm and pulled myself up. "No, no, no, no!"

It turned to look at me and warbled pitifully. _Make safe for creator. All safe now._

"Yes, you made it safe. Now how do I fix you?" I started to panic; it had saved Jazz and I more than once in the past few hours, I needed to save it now. "Okay, okay. Last time it was the mists, so all I need to do is get the mists to work for you again!" I put my palm flat on its arm and tried to think about the nightmares. "Just like last time, just focus on the nightmares, okay?"

_All safe now. Creator safe. He be proud. Make safe for creator._ It chittered at me and its neural net flickered again.

"No, no, no! Come on, work with me here! I can fix this!" The mists were slowly starting to form. "Here we go! Just like last time, okay?" I tried to focus but the mists started to dissipate into the air.

The small creature's optics flickered once more before shutting off completely; its neural net stopped glowing and curled upon itself like the edges of a dead leaf. _Creator safe… love creator. _

I stood there, dumbfounded, staring at the creature that was just moments before full of hyper life. "Why- why didn't it work? It should have worked…"

Jazz was beside me, his hand on my back. "I'm sorry, Rachel. Y' did what y' could."

"But it should have worked! It worked last time!" I spun around and looked at Jazz, feeling tears threaten to choke me. "It should have worked…"

"It saved both of us and I get the feelin' it was happy that it was able t' save us."

I leaned against Jazz and started to cry. "It's not fair… I should have been able to save it…"

----

"You would be nothing without me!" Hook was on his knees, holding his side where wiring was spilling out from the latest hit from the large creature. He was the last Constructicon still online; the others had already fallen at the hands of the Autobots and now littered the battlefield. "You- you wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for me! You are my perfect creation! Mine! Do you understand?!"

The gun was pointed at Hook's chest and as the creature pulled the trigger one final time, as it admonished the engineer again. _I am not yours._

The red visor flickered as Hook was hit and he toppled over onto the broken ground and then the battlefield was quiet. The horde was destroyed, the Constructicons were offline, Megatron had fled and the Seekers were trying to figure out what exactly had just happened.

Optimus Prime walked over to where Jazz and a crying Rachel sat, next to the small creature. The Autobot leader was at a loss for words. The creature had shown sentience and behaviors that were unlike anything he had ever seen before in a being without a spark. He leaned down and touched the creature before looking at Rachel. "I'm very sorry, Rachel. He fought bravely and selflessly. We will take him back with us to the Ark and bury him with honors."

The young woman sniffled and looked up at the Autobot leader. "Thank you, Optimus."

He nodded grimly and weighed his next words carefully. "I owe you an apology, Rachel, and I understand if you do not forgive me for my actions." She just looked confused which made it that much harder for him to explain. "When Ratchet said you were dying, I gave the order that no one was to tell Jazz because we… because I needed him to be focused on the fight, and I robbed him of the opportunity to say goodbye to you. It was wrong and selfish of me, and I take full responsibility for my actions. I alone made this decision, even against Ratchet's advice."

She nodded slowly. "Apology accepted, but I understand why do made that decision. On one level, I should be angry, but you and the other Autobots just saved my planet and the human race. And as much as I would want that final goodbye, it comes down to the good for the many outweighing the good of the few." She looked up at Jazz and smiled; he had an unreadable look on his face. "And in the end, we didn't need to have a final goodbye, which makes the victory that much more sweeter."

Optimus Prime bowed his head. "Thank you, Rachel."

The other Autobots slowly started filtering their way over: Trailbreaker carried Red Alert and Smokescreen, Sideswipe, Mirage and Hound made their way over and finally, Ironhide and Ratchet appeared carrying a despondent Windcharger. Ratchet's optics nearly bugged out of his face when he saw Rachel.

"Holy slaggin' Primus! How-?"

The young woman smiled weakly at the stunned medic holding her numb and busted arm. "I know, Ratchet. I know. You thought I was dead, but I'm not… though you are going to want to kill me, I'm hurt." She yawned suddenly. "And I'm tired."

In the relative silence of the empty battlefield, there were three sets of worn out footsteps that neared the Autobots. A handful of weapons were raised, until Optimus Prime gave the order to stand down. The Seekers were filthy, badly beaten up and just as tired looking as the Autobots, but two sets of red optics were focused on Rachel entirely. Starscream glared at his wingmates and sighed. "They want to talk to the femme."

Ratchet took one look at the beaten up Skywarp and shuffled over to him, taking some tools from his subspace. "Let me see that wing of yours."

"I don't need help from an Autobot!" The black and purple Seeker sneered without any heat to his voice.

"Shut up. What are you going to do? Bleed all over me?" Ratchet gave the Seeker one of his patented glares. "Now hold still."

Optimus turned to the Air Commander, who looked like he was about to spit nails. "Megatron left you behind?"

The red Seeker glared at the Autobot leader. "And this surprises you?"

"I just don't understand why he would leave his best warriors behind. Why do you three still stay loyal to him when he treats you like scrap?"

"You wouldn't understand, Prime." Starscream folded his arms over his cockpit.

"Maybe if you explained it to me, I would." Optimus Prime answered calmly.

Thundercracker and Starscream exchanged a strange look between them as Skywarp yelped and Ratchet threatened him, "If you'd stop moving around so much."

The dark blue Seeker looked at Optimus Prime, "Things must be this way for certain reasons. It would serve no purpose for us to explain it."

"Yeah! The enemy of my enemy is my friend." Skywarp piped up. Optimus raised one optic ridge in confusion at the Seeker's statement while Starscream only shook his head.

"Maybe one day when things are different… but for right now, Prime, it does not concern you and you should just put it out of your mind." Thundercracker avoided a poisonous glare from the Air Commander.

"Okay, buzzard. You shouldn't bleed to death now." Ratchet put his tools up and moved away from Skywarp.

The Seekers and the Autobots stared at each other for a moment before Starscream jumped into the air. "Until next time, Prime."

"Hopefully it will be on better terms."

Starscream snorted in disgust as he turned in the air and transformed. "Hurry up you two. We should go find our 'illustrious leader'."

As the Air Commander took off, Thundercracker and Skywarp looked at Rachel again before following Starscream. "Thank you, femme, for whatever you did to save us."

Skywarp gave his mischievous grin. "I guess I owe you again, Rachel. Thanks." He winked at Rachel. "See you around!"

In a matter of seconds, the sounds from the Seeker engines were gone and the battlefield was eerily quiet again. Optimus Prime looked over the battered group and sighed sadly. "Let's gather up everyone and head back home." Silent nods were the only answers and the group started to fan out slowly.

Vehicles appeared in the air and on the ground from the eastern horizon, and the sound of helicopters soon echoed through the rubble. The worn out group didn't even try to hide as the human military approached. A Blackhawk helicopter landed in front of Optimus Prime on a semi-flat piece of ground and a handful of soldiers exited from it. One of the men that ran out came towards the Autobots with a friendly, but grim look on his face. The Secretary of Defense, Wes Granger shook his head and smiled up at Optimus Prime. "Looks like you and your men took care of the situation."

Optimus nodded. "Yes. The threat from the horde and the Decepticons is over, but I'm sorry that we were not able to save the city and its people."

"Most escaped to outlying communities and you did as best as you could under the circumstances and we are grateful that you were able to defeat them." The gray haired man offered his hand to the Autobot leader. "Now. Is there anything we can do to help you, Optimus?"

A very weary Optimus Prime nodded gratefully to the Secretary of Defense. "We could use transport to our base."

----


	46. Epilogue

**A/N**: **Please read before you skip down to the story:)**

I still can't believe that everyone read and liked my strange story. Even after four months, you guys continued to give my 'little' tale reviews and help to make it better, and I just want to give all of you my most humble thanks. These few words can't begin to describe how much I appreciated all of my readers as they stuck with me, Rachel and Jazz. It's super overwhelming with all the support I received for 'Thrown'; I never expected any of my work to be so recognized. Heck, I still can't believe that 'Thrown', which started out on a few sheets of paper while I was waiting for car repairs turned into a 46 chapter story! The past few chapters have made me sad that this story arc is closing, but! There is a sequel in the works as I type this, which of course star Rachel and Jazz and all of our other favorite 'bots. There are a few side stories planned with Rachel and Jazz, along with a few where they are 'helping' cause some trouble for a few of the other mechs.

I wanted to answer some of the questions that have been asked in the reviews.

**1**_. I won't kill Rachel or Jazz._ Unfortunately, Rachel is a 'squishy' stuck in a war between giant alien robots, so she's going to get roughed up at times. But with each experience she survives, she will grow and learn to become a stronger, more resilient person instead of falling apart with each stressful situation. Yes, she will still retain her character flaws, that's what makes her more interesting and more realistic and more human, but she will continue to lose her 'damsel in distress' flaw. She just wouldn't grow if she always had to rely on others to bail her out.

**2**. _Rachel and Jazz need to be together in the end._ I'm still working out how they will end up together. With different life spans not to mention species, it's a little daunting on how soulmates/sparkmates can be together without one having to watch helplessly as the other grows old and dies. I'm hoping to have a brilliant moment of insight that will fix that problem.

**3**. _Will there be more fluff?_ Hellz yeah! There will be fluff as long as I keep writing about them. The only snag in this will be how I can get around a human and a Transformer can live happily ever after.

**4**. _The romantic love vs. the physical love question._ Ah, well that one is a toughie. I like the romantic fluffiness, and it could evolve into a physical love, except for the hard facts that she's a human and he's a giant alien robot.

**5**. _There will be more interaction with some of the lesser, yet still favorite characters._ I will not use anything from TF:TM. I refuse to kill off characters that are my favorites and are important to the story! Ratchet, Prowl, Ironhide, Optimus, Skywarp, Thundercracker and Starscream will all live!

**6**. _What's with Starscream, Thundercracker and Skywarp's actions?_ The Seekers have very dark back-story behind them. I have always believed that the Seekers would only put up with all of the abuse Megatron dishes out on them if there was a serious underlying issue behind it and my story "Young Turks" will cover my take on that and what it really means to be a true Seeker, not to mention it will tie in with the sequel to "Thrown".

**7**. _What happens to the Constructions and Soundwave?_ There is a strange hint here, but you'll have to wait until the sequel for more answers.

**8**. _Sequels??_ I've dropped a handful of hints here and there but the big sequel came as a complete epiphany the other night. There is a cross-over between my story about the Seekers, "Young Turks" and the sequel, which at this moment has the working title of "Countdown of the Ancients". "Turks" is an action story with a heavy psychological background to 'Screamer, TC and 'Warp with a healthy dose of Sci-fi and adventure. "Countdown" is also going to be an action/adventure story with an anthropological and wacky science angle. I am going to work on "Turks" for a bit to fill out their story and then I'll dive into "Countdown".

So if you have any further questions or even a plot bunny, email or PM me and I'll do my best to answer or leap to the challenge! One quick note, I'm updating certain mech's alternate forms to correspond with the Binaltech series and using some creative license on some of the mechs.

Once again, thank you guys so much for all of your support for "Thrown" and Rachel!

And now... I bring you the final chapter of "Thrown to the Front Lines". I hope you enjoy it!

Story Arc 5

Epilogue

It took nearly two hours to find and account for everyone in the wasteland that was once Portland. Four Autobots had died in the final battle, making the recovery efforts that much grimmer. While the Secretary of Defense called in three C-17 cargo planes to help transport the wounded back to the Ark, the soldiers he brought with him helped with the search and rescue. Some of the soldiers were nonplused by the sight of the Autobots, but a few were beyond shocked to see giant alien robots.

"Sweet holy Jesus jumping on a pogo stick…" One soldier with a Midwestern accent stared up at a very weary Sideswipe as he carried Sunstreaker over to one of the waiting planes.

Ironhide picked his way over to Jazz and I and carefully helped Jazz to his feet. "Come on. Let's get ya inta one o' those planes an' back ta base."

The soldier turned towards us and gawked, watching the black Topkick gently easing Jazz across the rubble.

I had picked up my makeshift crutch and started to hobble after them when the soldier saw me. "Let me help you, ma'am!"

I gave him a weak smile as he tried to not cringe at the sight of my broken arm. "We've brought a medic with us, so don't worry about your injuries. Once he's given you the once over we can take you back to the Red Cross staging area and they can help you locate your family."

I gazed around the rubble as Optimus Prime and Ratchet led the wounded Autobots into the C-17 planes. My eyes fell on Jazz's back as Ironhide helped him up the ramp and I smiled, turning back to the soldier. "I'm already with my family."

----

The giant planes were noisy, but the steady thrum from its massive engines was lulling me to sleep. I flew with Jazz, Optimus, Ironhide, Secretary Granger, and the four bodies of the deceased Autobots and the body of the smaller creature. The larger horde creature rode with us as well, but it was still and silent with its optics never leaving the body of its smaller partner. Optimus and the Secretary sat and talked the entire way back to the Ark, while Ironhide stared at his cannons. I leaned against Jazz and fought to stay awake, while he just sat in silence with an unreadable, faraway expression. I wanted to talk to him, but something told me that now was not the time for idle conversation. It felt awkward in the cargo hold, the air thick with sadness and something else that was unspoken. The Secretary caught my eye and smiled, which made me feel a little more at ease. I leaned in closer to Jazz and shut my eyes; even with the noise from the plane, my fear of flying, and the dark mood of the whole situation, I couldn't help dozing off.

When I awoke later, I was in the darkened medical bay on my corner table hooked up to monitors and bundled up in blankets. I yawned and flinched as a sharp pain in my side reminded me of my injuries. I looked up at the ceiling and let my eyes go out of focus, allowing my hearing to pick up on the noises from the mechs that lay on the other tables. I could hear one mech's quiet and gentle footfalls as he checked on the others in the room: Perceptor. He was the only one rested enough to run the med bay right now. There were so many hums and pulses in the air that I had a difficult time trying to place where everyone was, except for Jazz. I could tell he was close by, and the calm sounds of his spark oscillating soothed me back into a deep healing sleep.

----

I squinted and blinked rapidly as Ratchet flashed his pocket light in my eyes again. I kept from sighing and swung my feet off the end of the table, which only aggravated the grumpy medic into growling at me. "Sit still, Rachel."

I couldn't help sighing now. "Ratchet... I feel fine. Matter of fact, I feel better than fine. Really, I feel great."

I got the 'shut up or I'll glue your skidplate to the table look'. I slumped down in defeat and let him poke and prod at me; I wasn't getting out of this check-up.

I allowed the briefest of thoughts about what Ratchet would do if I jumped down and ran to the lounge, but squelched that idea with the image of Ratchet throwing things at me and going through with his threat about the glue.

"Any other changes in your sight?"

I gave him the most innocent of looks. "Besides the fact that I can see your shining smile right now? No."

He just grumbled and shook his head. All of my attempts at levity were quickly dashed aside. Ratchet still hadn't recovered fully from the loss of the others, and when I tried to carefully breach the subject, I got poisonous glares and was tossed unceremoniously out of the med bay. No matter how much he blamed himself, there was absolutely nothing he could have done to save them. He was able to get everyone else back and in working order even with his lack of recharge, but he couldn't shake his feelings of helplessness, no matter what I, or any of the others had tried.

I looked at Ratchet as he ran tests on me; he seriously needed a vacation. Everyone did, and I wondered if that could be arranged, especially with Megatron in the condition he was in when he fled the battlefield. And the Seekers did not seem interested in fighting… at least for the moment.

"The number of nanites in your body as decreased again, Rachel. Can you still see the energy signals?"

I nodded, "Yes, but its not as pronounced as it was before. I have to squint and focus on it." And I was very thankful for that. It had been overwhelming when we got back to the med bay and I could see all of the energy signatures along with my normal sight returning. "You know, I was thinking about how I destroyed those horde that were going to harm Jazz and I think I understand how I did it."

Ratchet looked at me warily. "How?"

"Well, the first time I saved the hordeling creature, I felt the nanites swirling around us…kinda like I was using the ones in my body to heal it. And when I faced down those five horde, I felt something inside snap and everything felt scalding hot… as if the nanites inside of me were bursting into flame, and as the swirling mists exited my body and attacked theirs." I turned my head to one side still thinking. "I think that when Jazz was threatened, the nanites in me destroyed them to protect us."

Ratchet looked at me curiously before nodding. "Sounds very plausible, especially with the levels of the nanites in you decreasing exponentially every day."

I managed a small smile. "I'm anxious to return to a semi-normal life without any nanites, and I'm thankful that they're leaving."

Ratchet nodded and turned back to the monitors. "I am too. Now lets test some of your abilities from the nanites to see if they've left as well. Let's try your language skills?"

I grinned and recited the Cybertronian 'alphabet' backwards and forwards, my only trouble with it was on the 'letters' that my human vocal chords were never meant to be used for.

"Looks like you're going to keep those abilities." Ratchet mused as he read a few things off of the scanner.

"Last test." He looked at me dead in the eye. "What am I thinking?"

I shook my head, but grinned anyways. "I don't know, but I bet it has something to do with me still kicking my feet."

He snorted. "Fine." He focused on me with his optics narrowing as he tried to speak to me psychically. "And?"

"Nope, I can't hear you or read your mind."

"Good. I don't need you giving me backtalk psychically." He started to remove the scanner pads from my temples. "You do that enough as it is."

I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at the grumpy medic. "I do not give you backtalk."

He gave me a sideways glance, "Then what do you call that?"

Letting my hands fall into my lap, I frowned. "Point taken."

He started putting things away. "I want to check up on your tomorrow as well, Rachel. But," He looked over the rest of the med bay. There were still quite a few mechs that were in different stages of recovery. "I guess if you want to help out, you can."

I brightened up quickly. "You mean it, Ratchet?"

"Yes. I'm going to give you a clean bill of health and I could definitely use another pair of hands." The grumpy medic checked on a still unconscious Prowl.

I jumped off the table enthusiastically, which earned me a glare to which I just grinned. "Thanks, Ratchet. I promise to curtail my backtalk, too."

The doors to the med bay opened up and a large cart being pushed by Wheeljack appeared. "Hey, Ratchet? We've got a small problem."

Tired optics turned to look at the engineer, "What did the Twins do now?"

Wheeljack chuckled. "Actually, it has nothing to do with the Twins."

He pushed the cart over to where I stood with Ratchet; it looked like it was full of body armor for the others.

"I'm having some trouble finding replacement armor for some of the...how shall I put it? Some of the outdated alternate forms, and it's nearly impossible to find suitable parts." He motioned with his head to Prowl. "I don't have enough on hand to fix him, let alone Blue and Smokey."

Ratchet crossed his arms over his chest plate. "So they need to scan something else for their alternate modes. Fine by me. Bluestreak and Smokescreen should be up in a few hours and you can convince them then that they need to update."

I giggled slightly as I realized I hadn't seen an actual Datsun in quite a long time.

Wheeljack rocked back on his heels. "Well, it's not just them. A bunch of us are difficult to find new body armor for."

An optic ridge raised on the grumpy medic's face. "How many are we talking about here, and just how difficult is this going to be?"

The engineer chuckled. "Not entirely sure, but I think it would be appropriate to put out the offer to change alternate forms to everyone."

Ratchet gave a martyred sigh. "Fine. But nothing completely outrageous. I don't want to waste valuable time working on mechs with overly intricate transformation processes."

Wheeljack's head fins flashed as he handed Ratchet a data pad. "Think you can handle that?"

The medic looked over the pad before looking back up at Wheeljack. "Who's this for?"

The engineer's head fins flashed again as he chuckled. "It's for me."

----

"So exactly who has to change?" Sideswipe sat on the edge of the table where Ratchet was examining Sunstreaker. The red warrior was smirking and pestering his twin, "I think you'd look great as a Mini, bro."

Sunstreaker tried to punch Sideswipe, but Ratchet intervened with a muttered threat about welding the two of them together so they could be Siamese twins. The golden warrior ended up just glaring at his brother. "If you even dare to try that…"

The smirking mech took advantage of Ratchet's interference and started to poke Sunstreaker's helmet. "Or what? Huh? Whatcha going to do, Sunflower?"

"You better recharge with one optic open, 'Sides. I'm sure I can find a picture of a Gremlin on the internet."

Ratchet tried to swat the red terror away, "If you don't stop it, I'll toss you out of here on your scrawny aft."

Sideswipe was unfazed as he continued to poke his brother, "What's a Gremlin?"

"It's an egg on wheels." Sunstreaker smirked. "I think you'd look good as a candy-apple red Gremlin."

The bantering quickly escalated into an immature sibling fight, and Ratchet slammed his tools down on the metal table. "I'll turn you both into Edsel's and ban you from the med bay if you don't stop this nonsense right now."

Two sets of azure optics turned to look at the grouchy medic, "What's an Edsel?"

Ratchet grabbed Sunstreaker's chin roughly to examine the healing puncture wound, "Go look it up on the internet."

Sideswipe leaned against the table, giving his twin one final cuff to the head, "So who has to change?"

"Wheeljack, Bluestreak, Smokescreen and Prowl."

Identical optics shared a sideways glance and a mischievous smirk. "Prowl does, huh?"

Ratchet grunted as he prodded Sunstreaker's neck. "Wheeljack thinks we should let everyone update their alternate modes if they want."

Rachel came out of the back storage rooms carrying a large tray with an assortment of tools. Sideswipe took the tray from the young woman and helped her up onto the table. "So has anyone made any decisions on what they want to look like?"

"Smokey has been searching online and Bluestreak has been going over a few car magazines that Spike brought over, but I don't think either of them has made a choice yet. Wheeljack picked a Shelby Mustang with racing stripes." Ratchet dug through the tray looking for a tool. "Prowl won't be online while his recovery systems are working."

Rachel looked over the others thoughtfully. "What about you three? Any thoughts about changing?"

"As mess with perfection?" Sunstreaker smiled arrogantly. "I think not."

"'Perfection' is going to end up as a toaster if he doesn't quit moving around. You don't want this ugly wound to mar your appearance, do you?" Ratchet growled as he tried once again to examine Sunstreaker's wounds.

The young woman sat down next to Sideswipe and smiled. "I wonder what Prowl would pick."

"We could make him a Gremlin." Sunstreaker grinned evilly.

Rachel looked at the golden warrior incredulously. "You're joking, right?"

The Twins sniggered and even Ratchet chuckled. "Would be interesting to see his response to that."

"He'd probably snap and go postal on all three of you if you did that." The young woman looked over at Prowl thoughtfully. "I'm surprised actually. I haven't seen a Datsun in ages, let alone a _police_ car that's a Datsun. He looks more like-" She abruptly stopped talking.

"Like what?" She had drawn the full attention of the others.

She shook her head and lowered her voice conspiratorially. "Uhm, like… mall security."

The laughter could be heard throughout the entire base and it took awhile before they stopped giggling. Sideswipe stroked his chin as a wicked smirk crossed his face. "For being the Second in Command and trying to appear as a police vehicle, our Prowly does need a new alternate mode, but he needs something that would inspire respect and authority with a healthy dose of fear, wouldn't you guys say so?"

A rare grin spread across Ratchet's face. "Like?"

The red warrior blinked, "You really want to know, Ratchet? I'd think you out of all people, except Optimus and maybe Ironhide would not approve of such an idea."

"He's caused enough trouble to make it worth listening to one of your scatterbrained plans."

Sideswipe put his arm around the grumpy medic's shoulders and led him over to the nearest computer terminal. "Let me show you a few pictures and see what you think…"

----

Bluestreak came bounding into the med bay carrying a car magazine, "Hey Ratchet, I found a form I like and I guess I just need to okay it with you to see if its too difficult for you to work with, but I don't think so, at least I hope its not, because its really neat and-" The young gunner stopped in mid sentence and stared at the backs of Ratchet and the Twins as they peered at the computer screen.

He walked over to the terminal curious to see what had all three of them quiet and not fighting. "What are you guys looking at?" As he peeked over their shoulders, his optics widened in surprise. "Is that-?"

"Shhh." Sideswipe grinned at Bluestreak. "It is, but don't say anything about this to anyone, okay?"

"Uhm, sure thing." He looked back over Ratchet's shoulder still confused about why they were looking at those schematics, but he guessed someone else had chosen that alternate form.

Rachel came over and tapped on Bluestreak's leg, looking up at him with a smile, "What did you pick, Blue?"

He knelt down and opened the magazine carefully to show her the picture of what he had found. "What do you think, Rachel? Is that too difficult for Ratchet to deal with?"

The young woman took the magazine from him and whistled, "Wow, Blue!" She looked up at him and smiled. "I can totally see you as that. What color were you thinking of?"

He reached up and scratched the back of his head in a very shy human manner. "I was thinking silver and black like I am now, but you really think I'd look good as that?"

"Oh, yes. And if I could make a suggestion… I think you'd look good in blue."

Ratchet turned around still grinning in a slightly scary way. "You pick something, Blue?"

Rachel answered before the young gunner could by holding up the magazine to the medic and pointing out the picture boldly. " He wants to be a blue Ferrari!"

----

"I'm going to bring him back online now." Ratchet was removing sensors from Prowl's body and pushing the equivalent of mech life support equipment out of his way. "You might want to get out of the way, Sideswipe. I have a feeling he's not going to be happy when he sees what you did."

Azure optics widened as the red warrior looked taken aback. "What _I_ did? You helped! Slag, it was _you_ that did it, _I_ only came up with the idea!"

Ratchet grinned evilly. "Yeah, but who is he going to believe? Me or you?"

Sideswipe glared at the medic. "That would work if only for one small detail. I don't know how to do that."

Rachel watched the two banter back and forth from her perch on a nearby table. "Why is it such a big deal, anyways? Is Prowl that obstinate about change?"

"It's not the changing part that he will be upset about." Ratchet started to bring Prowl out of stasis lock.

"It's the alternate mode that he was changed to." Sideswipe positioned himself next to Prowl's head with a mischievous grin.

"What's wrong with him being a Mustang?"

"It's the type of Mustang and the coloring of his armor." The red warrior grinned in anticipation.

Rachel looked completely lost. "I don't understand."

"What the dumb-aft is failing to say, is that he'll look somewhat like Barricade except with the red chevron." Ratchet leaned over Prowl's side to monitor him.

Rachel's eyes nearly popped out of her head, but before she could say anything, Prowl let out a small groan and blue optics flickered online.

"It's alive!" Sideswipe crowed loudly and clapped Ratchet's shoulder. "Good work, Igor!"

The grumpy medic swatted Sideswipe's hand away. "How are you feeling, Prowl?"

"I could be better if the red terror hadn't been the first thing I saw." The tactician tried to sit up slowly with Ratchet's help.

"Ooo. He's got a sense of humor now! We should knock him out more often." Sideswipe rubbed his hands together.

Both ignored him as Prowl sat up fully on the table. The groggy mech took a moment to catch his bearing before he noticed something was wrong. He slowly ran his hand down one leg. "I take it Wheeljack is still working on my armor?"

"Not quite." Ratchet shot a glare at Sideswipe who was bouncing on the balls of his feet giddily.

Prowl looked at the medic curiously. "Not quite?"

"Long story short, is that your old alternate form was very outdated, and Wheeljack couldn't find much in the way of replacement armor for you, Blue and Smokey. So we had to change your alternate mode."

Prowl watched Ratchet calmly as he explained. "So what is my new alternate mode?"

Sideswipe piped up before Ratchet could continue. "A black and silver Saleen Mustang."

One optic ridge rose. "A Mustang?"

The red warrior grinned. "_A black and silver Saleen Mustang_."

Prowl looked at Ratchet, who just smirked. "They thought you needed a mode that inspired respect and fear and I gave the go on the scan. I have to admit that the change went better than I expected and it's a vast improvement than the Datsun."

"So I look like-?"

"Only in vehicle form. Other than that, your transformation is the same as your old alternate and you're black and silver now. We even kept your red chevron." Ratchet crossed his arms over his chest plate.

"And the others?" Prowl's voice seemed to drop from cool to cold.

"Smokey's alternate form is a silver BMW Z4 Roadster and Bluestreak is now a blue Ferrari FXX." Sideswipe leaned on the table where Rachel sat giggling. "Gotta love human sport cars."

----

While Ratchet and I worked to get everyone up and on the road to recovery, Wheeljack and a few of the other mechs worked on a handful of rooms situated on one of the lowest decks of the Ark turning it into a memorial for the fallen Autobots. From time to time Wheeljack would come up to the med bay to gather supplies. I had found out through snippets of conversations I overheard that the bodies of the four and the hordeling were already down there, and Wheeljack was repairing them for the funerals. The crypt would house the fallen warriors until their bodies could be returned to Cybertron and buried in the Autobot crypt. But for now their resting place would be here on Earth, safely guarded by the Ark and their comrades.

I hadn't been to a funeral since my mother died, and I wasn't quite sure as to what an Autobot funeral would be like. There was very little on Teletraan 1's archives about how mechs were sent off to Primus and I didn't want to ask about it since emotions were still running high. What I did learn was that the bodies were repaired fully for a type of open casket farewell and special brazier that held an eternal flame was placed at their heads. There was also what amounted to a gravestone set at the mech's feet that briefly detailed their lives. The commanding officer would speak about each of the fallen and then the flame would be lit as a beacon for Primus to find the fallen soldier.

Since Carly and Spike hadn't witnessed an Autobot burial, the three of us decided to quietly add some of the human funeral aspects because they had died on Earth while protecting it and the human race. We framed pictures of the four mechs and had four wreaths made of flowers that corresponded to the colors of their armor.

The day of the funerals was gray and cold with a stiff wind and blowing snow, which matched the somber moods of all the inhabitants of the Ark. Secretary Granger arrived early in the day wearing a sharp black suit decorated with the medals he had received for fighting in Viet Nam. He brought a handful of decorated soldiers with him as well, and four strange boxes.

It was late afternoon when Ratchet deemed all of the mechs in recovery were well enough to attend the funeral with strict conditions to report to him if their conditions worsened. The procession quietly made their way down to the bottom decks of the Ark in order of rank with Optimus leading the way. Spike had already stashed our flowers in the crypt for us to give during the ceremony and the Secretary's soldier's carried their boxes down as well. Carly and I were dressed in all black, and Spike wore a black suit; we had gotten a few questions earlier in the day about it, and I explained that for some human funerals the attendees wore black in mourning.

When everyone entered the crypt, Optimus Prime stood at the head of the room and looked over the entire group before he began speaking. He started with Gears eulogy, reminiscing with stories of the mech's time with the Autobots. Spike nudged Carly and I, handing us the picture and the wreath while Optimus lit the eternal flame in the brazier. We walked up and set the picture next to the brazier and the wreath in front of his gravestone. There were soft murmurings in the crowd as they watched us, and when we turned around, the Secretary had approached with one soldier holding open the first of the four boxes. We stepped back and the Secretary placed a crisp folded United States flag in a frame on the other side of the brazier. Then he pulled out a small velvet box, opening it and setting it in front of the flag. He then turned to face Gears and saluted with the soldiers he brought with him doing the same. It was only after all four mechs were honored that I found out they had been awarded the U.S. Medal of Honor.

Once the ceremony was over and everyone had either returned to the med bay or moved to the common room, we were bombarded with questions about the meanings behind our 'gifts' and what happened in human funerals; Carly and I did our best to explain. She had lost her father when she was much younger and didn't remember much about the funeral, so I was left with detailing what had happened to my parents and what happened with the ceremony and afterwards.

With the closure from the funerals, things slowly went back to normal around the Ark. Moods were still down and some were still tense, but life moved onwards.

----

I had been working in the med bay all day with Ratchet helping him finish up repairs on the others when I realized that I was getting tired. I put the arc welder down and took off the safety visor. "I'll be right back, Ratchet. I'm going to go get something to drink."

The med bay was still fairly full with recovering mechs and the Ark was running on a skeleton crew, but life was slowly returning to normal. There was still a heavy sadness hanging in the air over the loss of the four Autobots, and it would probably linger far longer than any of the physical wounds would take to heal.

My own wounds were healing much faster than they did the previous time when I was injured, which was a blessing since I could then be a real help to Ratchet and Wheeljack. I limped down the hallway and smiled inwardly. I admired the orange titanium walls that made up the hallway. I would never have to count the 493 steps to get from the med bay to the lounge anymore, nor would I ever take my eyesight for granted again. And if I focused I could still see the energy signatures of mech or machine; that 'symptom' would be very useful for helping out in the med bay and when I went back to work in Wheeljack's lab. Although, I was now unsure as to what I would do anymore. After everything with the nanites, I couldn't help but doubt my ability to work.

The hallway was very quiet and the lounge was completely empty. I sighed as I pulled my sweet elixir of soda from the fridge, still pondering my place in life now: could I go back to being an engineer with the knowledge that even if something was created for the greater good it could still be used for evil? And how would I fit back in with society now that I know about aliens and the Autobots? Would it even be possible to go back to my old life? And how would I explain Jazz? I couldn't very well expect him to be my car, especially with him being my soul mate. I giggled softly to myself as I wondered if he would get jealous if I bought another car and I made a mental note to ask him later.

I was lost in my own thoughts as I sipped my soda and walked back towards the med bay. So lost that I didn't notice the mech walking down the hallway behind me and quickly closing the distance between us. Not like it would have mattered much at the time, because even if I didn't have the limp there would be no way I could out run him.

I snapped out of my thoughts and froze in the middle of the hallway when I heard his icy voice. "Figures you would be smiling and happy with yourself. You managed to kill four of us, four of my friends, with that poison you convinced everyone to wear." Cliffjumper spat at me coldly. "I bet you've already got your next plan to eradicate us in the works. And yet, Optimus still allows you to live here and Ratchet has you helping on repairs."

I didn't move as he walked up behind me; I could feel his hate coming off of his body in red-hot waves. "So what did you cook up with the Decepticons to kill us with this time?" He walked around me and faced me, sneering. "Hmm? Don't play innocent with me. I know you've been working with the Decepticons, that's why you keep saving those slaggin' Seekers."

"I'm not working with the Decepticons..."

His optics narrowed and he leaned in to glare at me. "Oh yeah? Then explain how Devastator and Megatron had those frakking nanites of yours?"

"They copied my designs for-"

"Copy my skidplate! You're frakking collaborating with them!"

I stepped back from him, wishing someone would come down this hallway and scare him off. "I am not!"

He growled and stepped menacingly towards me. "You lying little glitch!"

I stumbled backwards and wondered if I could make it past him and run for the med bay. "I'm not lying." I took a few steps to the right and wondered if he would chase me if I ran.

"They should have left you to die back at the Decepticon base! Then the others would still be alive!"

I bolted past him but he was quicker, and he knocked me to the ground. I skidded across the hallway and tried to get up; Autobot and good guy or not, I had to get away from him. I only made it up on my knees before he had his gun drawn and aimed at me.

"Cliffjumper! I didn't kill them and I didn't want them to die! I didn't want anyone to get hurt!" I stared at the barrel of the gun, now panicked that he was mad and over emotional enough right now to kill me without a second thought. "I didn't want any of this to happen!"

"What in Primus' name are you doing, Cliffjumper?!" Windcharger had appeared down the hallway and stopped cold at the sight of us.

I could hear the safety on his gun click and I shut my eyes and turned my head away from the enraged minibot. "Stay out of this, 'Charger!"

Windcharger ran down the hallway. "Stop it, Cliffjumper!"

The shot rang out in the hallway, the sound echoing and bouncing over the titanium paneling. I looked up and saw that Cliffjumper had turned slightly, a thin trail of smoke exiting the muzzle of his gun. His facial expressions slowly went from pent up rage to abject horror. I turned to look at Windcharger and gasped. The red minibot stood very still as he held a shaking hand up to his chest plate and felt the gaping wound that was spilling energon quickly.

Time stood completely still as the two looked at each other, their expressions flashing over their face plates from horror to shock to betrayal. Windcharger fell to his knees with a dull thud, his optics never leaving Cliffjumper's face.

The alarm system broke the deadly silence and time quickly sped up. **"ALERT! WEAPONS DISCHARGED IN SECTION A-5! WEAPONS DISCHARGED IN SECTION A-5!"**

Cliffjumper didn't move until Windcharger coughed up energon that spattered down his front and onto the floor and then he started to panic and ran backwards a few steps. Windcharger sat down hard on his heels and coughed again, bringing up oil and energon before he sagged to the floor. Cliffjumper's optics widened in dismay before he flipped around, transforming and peeling out in the hallway. I got up shakily to my feet and ran towards Windcharger, shoving my hands into the gaping wound and trying to staunch the mess of bleeding lines. Energon was quickly pooling around the minibot and I screamed for Ratchet.

----

"I need you to tell me what happened, Rachel." Prowl tried to get the shocked young woman to answer him, but the best she had managed to do was look at him in utter disbelief. She would look at him for a few moments before her attention was drawn back to the table a few feet away where Ratchet and Wheeljack worked on Windcharger, trying to stop him from bleeding out on the table.

"Rachel? Please, I need to know what happened." Prowl's calm voice couldn't break through her catatonic stupor.

Red Alert burst through the med bay doors in a full paranoid rant, "Prowl! You have to see this. I should have known that he was a sleeper agent for the Decepticons! And I have all the proof on the security cameras!"

The doors to the med bay opened up again and Optimus Prime and Jazz entered, while the security director accessed the video feed. Jazz quickly walked over to Rachel and put his arms around her, and she began to sob uncontrollably. "He said it was all my fault… and then he shot him. He just _shot_ him! He was so mad at me and- and he _just shot him!_"

Jazz tried to quiet her by speaking softly to her, while the video feed brought up the events that took place in the hallway.

"_I'm not working with the Decepticons..."_

_"Oh yeah? Then explain how Devastator and Megatron had those frakking nanites of yours?" _

_"They copied my designs for-"_

_"Copy my skidplate! You're frakking collaborating with them!"_

_"I am not!"_

_"You lying little glitch!"_

The others watched the scene unfold in disturbed silence and when the sound of the shot replayed, the young woman jumped and started to shake uncontrollably. "He said it was all my fault…he was so mad. And then he just turned and shot him. It's all my fault, if Windcharger hadn't tried to stop him… then he'd be okay…"

Ratchet walked over to the others wiping the energon off his hands with a cloth. "He's going to be in a lot of pain for awhile, but he'll live. The shot missed his spark entirely, but it destroyed the controls for his pain receptors and his recovery systems. I'll have to replace all of it by hand."

All optics were on the screen watching Cliffjumper run and transform in the middle of the hallway, fleeing and exiting the Ark as fast as he could. Red Alert put his hands on his hips and frowned, "I should have know he was spy for the Decepticons, with all the times he started fights with the others… it was all there just under our noses!"

"How do you want to handle this situation, Optimus?" Prowl looked at the Autobot leader. "Shall we go after him?'

Optimus Prime was quiet for a few moments before he answered. "We'll give him time to cool down and let him come to his senses. He knows what he did was wrong and he'll come back once his head clears." He turned to look at the others that were present. "It's been a hard time for all of us and it's obvious that he's not handling the loss of his friends. I'm sure that the heat of the moment just overwhelmed him and fortunately, Windcharger will be all right. We'll deal with him and the consequences of his actions when he's had some time to think about what he has done."

Red Alert muttered something about not being listened to and Ratchet nodded before heading back to Wheeljack and Windcharger leaving Jazz, Rachel, Prowl and Optimus Prime by the terminal to Teletraan 1's video cameras. With a sad shake of his head, Optimus looked over the small group that stood around him. It was very difficult for them to come to terms with the loss of their comrades from the battle, but everyone would need to move on before Megatron could plan an attack again.

----

"Hey Larry, take a look at this." The construction worker waved over his foreman to the area he was surveying for damage. "What do you make of this?"

A few of the workers climbed over the rubble to see what was going on. Amidst all of the broken concrete and debris was a set of construction vehicles in different stages of disrepair. "Kinda weird that these are out here, there wasn't any road work or construction goin' on in the area and I don't see a company logo on them."

"Yeah. That is pretty weird. Maybe they're left over from the military?"

The workers looked over the machines taking note of all the damages. "I don't see anything that marks them as military, and they make sure everything is covered."

"They're pretty beaten up… do they still work? 'Cuz we could use them if they work."

One of the men hopped up inside the front-end loader and turned the key; with a few loud splutters, the engine turned over and the vehicle started up. "Looks like they work, Larry. Ya want to leave them here or take them back to the lot for the night?"

"Eh, lets take them back to the lot for tonight. We'll gas 'em up and get them ready for work tomorrow." The foreman ran his hand over the pockmarked metal on the side of the bulldozer and shook his head. "Really weird colors for equipment, maybe that was part of the owner's logo. I mean, who would paint stuff like this purple?"

----

It was a few days after the incident with Cliffjumper and Windcharger, and things started to seem normal again. "So what's this meeting about, Ratchet?" I looked up at the grumpy medic as we walked towards the conference room.

He gave a non-committal shrug. "Not sure. Optimus just wanted all the senior officers present for this meeting but he didn't specify why."

"Then why am I attending it?" I was more than a little confused. The senior staff meetings weren't open to everyone and usually no one knew when they were held, but that was to keep two certain mechs from interrupting them.

"I don't know." Ratchet had been in a better mood earlier today, but when he got the message about the meeting his attitude turned sour.

Realizing that I wasn't going to get any more answers from him, I shut up and tried to keep up with his long strides. His foul mood made him oblivious to me struggling to keep up with him.

Ratchet knocked on the conference room door, waving at me to hurry up. I limped up to him just in time as Prowl opened the door. It was going to take a bit to get used to Prowl's new black Mustang form, but it did fit his quiet and calm demeanor and you couldn't help but feel a deep respect. I smiled at him as he held the door open for us. "Hi Prowl, how are you feeling?"

"I am doing well, Rachel, thank you." His optics gave Ratchet a brief but cool look before he pointed out my seat. "There is a place for you next to Secretary Granger, Rachel."

The Secretary caught my eye and waved me over, smiling broadly. I walked over to him and he gave me a bear hug. "Glad to see you up and about, Rachel! I was worried that you wouldn't be able to make this meeting."

I smiled at him. "Ratchet said I'm healing up quickly, and I've already started working again in the med bay. A little limp and a few aches and pains aren't enough to keep me down anymore." I set my crutch to the side as he pulled my chair out for me. "Though, I am curious as to why I'm here."

A grin threatened to pull at his lips, but he stifled it quickly, sitting down in his chair and straightening a stack of manilla folders. "You'll understand why shortly, Rachel."

The Autobot officers filled the room quickly, and I was surprised to see Jazz walk in. He wasn't supposed to be back for another day or so, but I assumed his mission ended early. I gave him a smile and a wave from my spot next to the Secretary. He smiled back and pointed to himself before crossing his hands over his spark then pointing to me. I blushed and giggled, miming the sequence back to him. Secretary Granger laughed and leaned over to me. "Looks like you have him wrapped around your finger."

I watched Jazz sit down feeling completely giddy and light. "He's got me wrapped around his fingers."

"Ah, young love." He chuckled as the few remaining mechs took their seats around the table.

Optimus Prime stood at the head of the table and looked around the room. "I know I've called this meeting on short notice, but we need to address some rather important issues facing us right now. As everyone is aware, we had an altercation a few days back involving Cliffjumper and Windcharger. Cliffjumper had fled right after the incident and I believed that once he had time to cool off, he would return to us. Unfortunately, that has not happened and all attempts to contact him have failed. He's turned off his radio and his GPS locator, making it all the more difficult to find him." He looked over to Ratchet. "Can you give us an update on Windcharger's condition, Ratchet?"

The grumpy medic shook his head. "Other than him driving me slaggin' crazy… he's fine and will make a full recovery, unless he irritates me to the point of deactivating him. You'd think he's channeling both Gears and Huffer at the same time."

There were small chuckles from the entire room and Optimus Prime nodded. "It's good to here that he will be fine." Ratchet gave the Autobot leader a belabored look. "Even if he is testing your patience."

Optimus then looked over to Secretary Granger and myself. "Our second order of business today deals with a proposition made to the Autobots by the Secretary of Defense and the United States government. Due to our involvement in the battle for Portland, they are wanting to open lines of communication between our two races." He picked up the data pad that was in front of him. "The Secretary has drawn up a treaty for us and the government to discuss and make acceptable changes to and he has appointed an ambassador for us. That is if she will accept the position."

Secretary Granger patted me on the back and I blinked and looked at him in confusion.

He smiled with a twinkle in his eyes. " You've been with the Autobots for almost a year now and I believe you are the right person for this job."

"But… I'm just an engineer- a scientist, not a diplomat." I stammered and flushed, feeling all the eyes in the room upon me. "I don't know the first thing about being an ambassador."

He slid a manilla folder over to me. "You can still be an engineer, but I and your government need you as a liaison between our two peoples. You are the most qualified candidate on the planet to do this, Rachel."

"I won't force you to accept the position, Rachel, and I want you to know that we want and welcome you to stay at the Ark. Primus knows how much you are appreciated here as both a scientist and a friend, but I agree with the Secretary. You are the most qualified candidate, one that we know and trust explicitly, and we would be grateful if you were to be our liaison." There was a smile in Optimus Prime's voice. "You do not have to answer now, you can take as much time as you need to think this over, Rachel."

I looked around the room at the others in a state of mild shock. Jazz was giving me his most disarming smile and a thumbs up. Ratchet was even grinning at me and I realized he knew about this all along. The smiles from the others around the room made me blush and I nodded my head. "All right. What do I have to do?"

Secretary Granger opened the file in front of me and pulled a pen out of his suit pocket, handing it to me. "I just need your signature on these to start. Then when you get back, you'll have to take a boring class about required protocols. We'll have to get an updated set of finger prints and background check…same things you had to do when you worked at the government lab."

"When I get back? Back from what?"

The Secretary didn't answer me but pointed out where I needed to sign on the handful of pages in the folder. I looked over the contents of the folder while Optimus Prime concluded the meeting and walked over to the Secretary and I. "I'm very glad that you decided to take the position, Rachel, and I would also like it if you would consider a secondary position as an assistant science officer to Wheeljack and Ratchet. With all that you've done to help and assist with repairs and your study and research with the nanites, you have proven yourself to be a great asset to us."

I smiled up at the Autobot leader. "I'll do my very best, Optimus."

Jazz had walked over to us and saluted Optimus Prime with a mischievous grin. "Permission to take leave, sir."

Optimus Prime saluted back. "Permission granted, Jazz. You have thirty days of leave."

I looked up at Jazz and wondered why he never mentioned anything about him taking a vacation…

"Permission to steal our new science officer and government liaison to accompany me on leave."

I giggled as Optimus Prime granted his request again. Jazz was grinning like the Cheshire Cat as he turned and looked at me. "So where to you want to go for our vacation?"

I smirked. "I can think of a few places that you'd love. Carnival is about to start in Rio de Janeiro and Venice, and Mardi Gras is coming up in New Orleans…"

----

They drew more than a few stares as they followed behind Jazz and Rachel. Most people would never see a high performance Italian sports car in their lifetimes, let alone three driving together on the interstate. The Porsche had gone by with little attention, but a red and a yellow Lamborghini Diablo and a dark blue Ferrari FXX were difficult to miss on the open road.

Sunstreaker opened a private radio channel to ask the all important question, "So what did you do to Prowl, 'Sides?"

The red warrior feigned a wounded tone, "What makes you think that _I_ did something, dear brother of mine?"

Bluestreak giggled. "'Sides got a vacation for all three of us Ok'ed."

The golden warrior sighed. "For some reason, I highly doubt that."

"Oh come on, Sunny. You'll love New Orleans and its atmosphere. And if they find a way to get to Venice, just think of all the art work you'll get to see!" The smirk in Sideswipe's voice could be heard over the radio. "Plus, someone needs to keep them out of trouble."

-fin-

Thanks to everyone!!!!

Stay tuned for the next adventure with Jazz and Rachel, "Countdown of the Ancients"


End file.
